Brincadeiras do Amor
by Denise Naomi
Summary: Você se uniria ao inimigo pra juntar o melhor amigo dele com a sua melhor amiga? Mesmo sabendo dos riscos... Ginny se uniu! Até o Trio Maravilha parece estar em um tipo de triângulo amoroso. Muita confusão! Muito Firewhiskey! :D
1. Dois Bêbados SemiNus

"O que você faria se a pessoa que você mais odeia em toda Hogwarts pedisse sua ajuda para juntar a sua melhor amiga com o melhor amigo dele? E você, sabendo dos riscos que a pobre alma que ficasse com sua melhor amiga estivesse prestes a enfrentar, aceita! Então, tudo fica confuso e até o Trio Maravilha parece estar em um tipo de triângulo amoroso."

**N/A1**: Finalmente, postei o primeiro capítulo. Não está grande coisa, mas eu prometo que com o tempo vai melhorando!

É a minha primeira fic, juntei umas idéias que tive. Vamos ver no que dá.

**N/A2**: Os shippers serão **Draco/Ginny **(Dãã!) e **Blaise/Luna **com certeza. Estou em dúvida ainda quanto à **Ron/Pansy** (Minhas fics DG's favoritas tem esse casal, por isso comecei a gostar tanto) e **Harry/Hermione** (apesar de não gostar desse casal, eles não podem ficar sozinhos, não é?), como foi minha idéia inicial, mas dependendo de como a história rolar a gente vê no que dá! Vai ter um pouco de RonHermione e HarryGinny, mas prometo que não será muito!

Espero que vocês gostem! E, como eu já disse... eu prometo que vai melhorando, ok?

Mandem reviews com sugestões também!

* * *

**Dois Bêbados Semi-Nus**

"Aprecio muito que você tenha chegado a tempo de pegar o trem esse ano, Blaise, mas vamos procurar um vagão, antes que tenhamos que dividir com o Potter e sua turma" O dia um tanto quanto agradável até o momento para Draco Malfoy que acabara de chegar à estação King Cross para embarcar para o seu 7º e último ano escolar. Seus pais acabaram de desaparatar para a Mansão Malfoy em Paris onde ficariam até o Natal resolvendo negócios - mas o loiro tem a grande suspeita que é uma comemoração a dois por causa do último julgamento de seu pai, inocentando-o. Apesar de sua lealdade ao Lorde das Trevas quase a todo o momento, sua utilidade para o resultado final da guerra foi essencial. Se Lucius Malfoy não tivesse traído Voldemort, com certeza sua família estaria em grande risco, e ele não gostaria nem de pensar no que poderia ter acontecido com as duas pessoas mais importantes em sua vida. Ao contrário do que muitos sempre pensaram, Lucius nunca pressionou Draco a se tornar um comensal da morte, de fato, foi bem o oposto, nunca quis vê-lo em nenhuma atividade que pudesse envolver mortes e vandalismo. Draco não poderia sentir-se mais orgulhoso. Sua família era perfeita; Seus amigos leais; E acabara de ser nomeado Monitor Chefe que, entre linhas, significava poder, exclusividade e o mais importante, um dormitório só seu.

Por outro lado, o seu desgosto superava seu orgulho com a nomeação da Monitora Chefe, a sangue ruim Granger, e ainda por cima teria que dividir o Salão Comunal com ela, o que significa aturar o Trio Maravilha mais do que o normal. Não que estivesse totalmente incomodado, Blaise e ele atormentariam os grifinórios o suficiente para nunca se esquecerem.

"Drake, você anda muito estressadinho, talvez você possa fazer a viagem com alguma Corvinal oferecida e tirar o atraso, só Merlin sabe o quanto você precisa!" Blaise Zabini, melhor amigo de Draco e um dos maiores garanhões de toda Hogwarts, caminhava ao seu seu lado, à procura de um compartimento vago. O loiro parou e encarou os olhos incrivelmente azuis do amigo e respondeu muito sério.

"De todas as pessoas do mundo, VOCÊ, é a última que eu quero cuidando da minha vida sexual " Voltou a caminhar "E não me chame assim"

"Ora, Drake," Respondeu o moreno ignorando totalmente seu último comentário "Se eu não tivesse aqui para guiá-lo você estaria perdido"

O loiro revirou os olhos enquanto abria a porta de um compartimento próximo, mas, para sua infelicidade, duas meninas já estavam ocupando o lugar. Uma tinha os cabelos num tom vermelho muito vivo, que ele reconheceria em qualquer lugar, uma Weasley, e a outra era a melhor amiga, Di-Lua Lovegood. A Weasley o olha com raiva, que parece ter surgido pelo seu simples aparecimento pelo portal.

''Saia daqui, Malfoy, esse vagão está ocupado!'' O loiro a encarou friamente.

"Com todo o prazer, Weasley, aqui já está fedendo a pobreza e a loucura" Direcionou o olhar a loira que estava deitada no chão com as pernas no assento e lia uma revista ao contrário, distraidamente "Vamos, Blaise!" Mas o amigo não saiu do lugar, estava parado com o olhar fixo na Lovegood e, para sua surpresa, totalmente inexpressivos "Blaise, vamos!" O loiro arrastou o amigo para fora do vagão das garotas para o da frente.

Depois de se acomodar no vagão, o loiro observou o amigo, que estava quieto e pensativo. E uma coisa que Draco aprendeu em tantos anos de amizade, é que Blaise não fica quieto, pelo menos, não quando está sozinho com o ele. Não havia segredos. Blaise virou o rosto.

"Lovegood estava radiante hoje, não?" Draco arregalou seus olhos, assustado.

"Você está passando mal?"

"Não, por quê?"

"Blaise Zabini simplesmente não acha ninguém radiante" O loiro deu seu sorriso mais superior "Quero dizer, ninguém além de mim."

O moreno colocou o seu famoso e usual sorrisinho misterioso no rosto, que lhe dava um ar de confidência. Como se algo que apenas ele soubesse estivesse acontecendo. Contudo, ele dizia que era apenas um charme para atrair garotas. Não importava. Esse sorrisinho quase sempre irritava Draco, pois, muitas vezes, _realmente_ significava que havia algo misterioso acontecendo.

"Isso pode ser uma surpresa para você, Drake, mas eu consigo achar alguém radiante... além de você"

"A surpresa é a Lovegood ser esse alguém" Confessou "e não me chame assim"

"Como quiser, Drake, como quiser" Blaise, percebendo que faltava alguém ao redor, ficou sério "Onde está Pansy que não deu o ar da graça ainda?"

"Deve estar no vagão dos monitores" Deu de ombros o loiro, compreendendo a preocupação do amigo.

"Se é assim..." Blaise abriu o seu malão e tirou duas garrafas de Firewhiskey, passando uma ao loiro, que estava pasmo "Um pouco disso, fará nossa viagem mais rápida e divertida"

"Zabini! Eu sou Monitor Chefe!"

"Não pense desse jeito, Drake, querido, pense que vamos fazer um brinde" O moreno abriu as duas garrafas com uma sacudida de varinha "Ao Monitor Chefe mais rico, gostoso e radiante que Hogwarts já teve o prazer de receber, e" Completou com um sorriso malicioso "ao _nosso_ novo quarto sem Crabbe e Goyle"

Draco riu e deu um longo gole em sua garrafa. Sabia que seria impossível não se juntar ao Blaise, por mais que sempre resistisse e achasse necessário estar sóbrio perto do amigo, todas as vezes que Blaise tinha alguma idéia mirabolante o loiro era arrastado junto aos seus planos e que, na maioria das vezes, rendiam-lhes muitas detenções, broncas de Lucius e muitas risadas.

DgDgDgDgDg

"Ano vai, ano vem, e essa doninha continua o mesmo ser desprezível de sempre" Reclamou uma ruiva irritada depois que os dois sonserinos mais idiotas de toda a escola fecharam a porta do compartimento que dividia com a amiga "Como se já não bastasse ter de aturar Ron e Mione com a boca grudada um no outro o verão inteiro e agora aqui em Hogwarts também, o Malfoy ainda é o Monitor Chefe, dá pra acreditar Luna? Como Dumbledore pôde nomeá-lo mesmo conhecendo esse insuportável? Esse ano vai ser um inferno!"

"É muito óbvio, não? Malfoy é, você gostando ou não, um dos alunos com as maiores notas em seu ano, de fato, todos os sonserinos apresentam um rendimento escolar muito promissor no final de cada período escolar, com exceção de Crabbe e Goyle, que apenas passam de ano pois Snape acha vergonhoso alguém de sua casa repetir," Luna respondeu a amiga sem tirar os olhos do Pasquim "e, bom, seria sensato por parte do Diretor nomear os alunos mais inteligentes Monitores Chefes, você não acha, Ginevra?" Finalmente, encarou a amiga.

"Mas o _Malfoy_?" A ruiva estava inconformada "Ele vai fazer de nossas vidas, grifinórios, um inferno!"

"Vocês vão sobreviver" A loira se ajeitou no chão, onde estava deitada e conjurou um travesseiro para se acomodar melhor "agora, voltando ao assunto, Ronald e Hermione pararam de brigar e se acertaram?"

"É, eles não se largam mais sabe, parece que estão grudados um no outro..."

"Estão grudados? Devem ser os besouros da Índia que os picaram, eu soube que nessa época do ano eles procriam-se rapidamente e atacam as pessoas com mais freqüência. Recomendo que eles tomem um banho com o óleo da lula-gigante, além de eles desgrudarem, vão afastá-los de gente invejosa" Interrompeu a loira, dando a amiga um frasquinho que estava em seu bolso.

"Aahnn... Sério, Luna, acho que não é necessário, falei mais no sentido figurado, entende?" Ginny amava muito a amiga, mas, às vezes, era difícil conviver como duas amigas normais. Luna sempre teve umas loucuras que gostava de compartilhar com todos, na maior inocência e bondade, e, na opinião da ruiva, é uma das maiores qualidades da amiga, mas não podia se esquecer de que sempre se metiam em encrencas por causa dela. "E por que você anda com isso no bolso?"

"Para evitar que caiam raios em mim" A loira respondeu como se todos soubessem "E o Harry? Como ele aceitou a relação dos dois?"

"Achei que ele ficaria feliz por eles pararem de brigar o tempo todo, mas a reação dele foi a mais surpreendente, Luna! Ele não ficou feliz, não parabenizou o casal nem nada! O Harry ficou dois dias sem falar com eles. Mamãe achava que ele só estava abalado por causa do fim da guerra, a morte de você-sabe-quem e tudo mais, mas Ron e a Mione não acreditavam nisso, então, eles o arrastaram para um quarto e conversaram. Não sei o que eles falaram, apenas sei que voltaram a se falar, mas sempre que eles começam a se agarrar de novo, Harry fica todo estranho, como se estivesse bravo. "

"Parece óbvio o que ele tem."

"O quê?"

"Ciúme" Luna respondeu simplesmente.

"Ciúme do que?" Ginny alterou-se.

"Bom, eles são melhores amigos desde sempre e, agora que a guerra acabou, eles podem viver sem o peso dela, como pessoas normais, entende? Mas Harry nunca soube o que é viver como uma pessoa normal, ele nunca teve os pais por perto para dar-lhe carinho e apoio quando precisava e teve mais responsabilidade que uma pessoa normal pode ter. Então, quando precisava de apoio, ele encontrou nos amigos. Agora que eles estão juntos, ele sente como se estivesse perdendo-os."

"Faz sentido, mas você acha... hum... que pode haver a possibilidade do Harry gostar da Mione?"

"Acho que não" A loira estudou bem o rosto da amiga antes de continuar "Você não está achando que ele está com ciúme por causa dela, é? Quero dizer, ele pediu para sair com você no primeiro passeio a Hogsmeade, não à ela."

"Não sei" Ginny passou a mão pelos cabelos ruivos e suspirou "Às vezes, essa é a impressão que dá" Murmurou.

"Você ainda gosta dele, não? " A ruiva assentiu "E o Dean?"

"O que tem?" Perguntou inocentemente.

"Tem que ele te escreveu durante as férias inteiras perguntando por você, _preocupado_ com você por causa do fim da guerra, e você não escreveu nem para agradecer todos os doces que ele mandou" A loira levantou-se do chão e empurrou a amiga para fora do vagão. "Você deveria ao menos agradecê-lo."

Ginny paralisou e arregalou os olhos para a amiga.

"Ora Ginevra, não me faça essa cara, você deve isso a ele. Agora vá!" E com isso, fechou a porta em seu rosto.

'_Luna Lovegood, você merece ser trancada no St. Mungus! Só porque eu não respondi umas 40 cartas dele, não preciso ir responder agora'_ Ela entrou na cabine mais próxima que, aparentemente, estava vazia _'Quero dizer, não devo satisfações da minha vida para ele, e afinal de contas, quem diz _te amo, _antes mesmo de convidar para um encontro decente. Sim, ela aceitou sair com ele. Mas, não, mal chegaram a ter o encontro.__ Não que eu odeie, nem nada, mas ele é muito grudento. Não temos nada juntos!'_ Enquanto se acomodava, a ruiva reparou que a cabine não estava vazia. Uma sonserina estava lá também e, para o seu azar, não era qualquer sonserina. Era Pansy Parkinson. A ruiva percebeu que ela não estava cercada de seus amigos como sempre estava, nem estava com uma aparência muito boa. Tinha olheiras debaixo dos olhos castanho-esverdeado, seus cabelos negros estavam opacos, estava mais pálida e parecia muito pensativa enquanto assistia o extenso campo de flores passar pela janela. Então, como um raio, lembrou-se. Os pais da sonserina não sobreviveram à guerra. Percebendo que não deveria estar lá, Ginny preparou-se para sair. Antes que a ruiva tivesse a oportunidade de virar-se, a outra notou sua presença. Reconhecendo os cabelos ruivos, Pansy logo se recompôs.

"Weasley?"

"Ahn.. Oi, Parkinson"

"Bonita a paisagem, não? Minha mãe adorava essa vista. Sempre que viajava para Hogwarts, ela gostava de sentar-se na janela, bem aqui" Comentou enquanto voltava a assistir a paisagem _'O quê? PANSY PARKINSON se abrindo para mim, GINNY WEASLEY, como se nunca tivesse me visto e me insultado antes?' _

"É bonito mesmo," A grifinória se levantou "Bom, já vou indo."

"Até mais" A sonserina respondeu vagamente sem desviar o olhar do campo florido.

Ginny estava com a mão na maçaneta quando se virou para sonserina que parecia estar mergulhada em seus próprios pensamentos.

"Sinto muito por seus pais, Parkinson"

A morena, encarou-a surpresa, e deu seu sorriso mais sincero e agradecido.

E, então, Ginny saiu.

'_Woww... Isso foi estranho_' A ruiva sabia que a sonserina estava sofrendo, e não era apenas ela que sofria com as perdas decorrentes da guerra. Muita gente ainda não havia cicatrizado suas feridas e, talvez, nunca cicatrizariam. _'Acho que já deu tempo suficiente para voltar ao vagão de Luna.' _

DgDgDgDgDg

Blaise estava esparramado no assento apenas com sua samba canção verde e a gravata da sonserina folgada no pescoço, seus cabelos negros e lisos desalinhados caiam sobre seus olhos azuis cheios de divertimento, enquanto gargalhava descontroladamente ao ver seu amigo tentar vestir o uniforme escolar sem sucesso algum, tão bêbado quanto ele.

"Draaaco, talveeeez eu " O moreno falou embolado apontando para o próprio peito "e vocêêê" Apontou para o loiro "deveríííamos ir assiiiim mesmo... do jeeeeeito que Deus resolveu por essas duas criaturas divinas no muuundo" Continuou a gargalhar.

"Mas, Blaise" Draco se encolheu, amuado, e fez um bico exagerado nos lábios que faria todos os seus ancestrais se revirarem no caixão "Aonde eu vou pendurar o meu distintivo novinho?" Blaise parou de rir e estreitou os olhos pro amigo, examinando-o.

"Aonde mais, Draaaake?" Ele sinalizou exageradamente para a sua samba canção preta. "Aí, óóó" O loiro bateu a mão na testa, inconformado por não ter tido essa idéia antes.

"Como não pude lembrar?" Prendeu na barra da samba canção do lado direito, o distintivo. Depois de preso, os dois amigos olharam para o reluzente distintivo por um momento, entreolharam-se, e, sem evitar, caíram na gargalhada.

Blaise levantou-se, apoiando-se no amigo, e inclinou-se na janela para ver se todos já haviam desembarcado.

"Drake, acho que está na hora de descer do trem" Ele cambaleou até a porta, enquanto o amigo acenava com a varinha em gestos exagerados para despachar os malões na frente.

"Calma..." O loiro pegou as garrafas do assento "Não podemos esquecer isso" Então, seguiu cambaleando logo atrás do amigo abraçando sua garrafa. Ambos riam alto enquanto saiam pelo portal.

DgDgDgDgDg

Harry Potter estava se preparando para desembarcar junto ao seu melhor amigo, Ron Weasley, quando achou que deveria aproveitar que estavam a sós para contar que havia pedido para sair com a sua irmã mais nova. De fato, estava um pouco nervoso, sabia o quanto o amigo era protetor com a irmã e não gostava de vê-la se encontrando com garotos.

"Ron" Ajeitou os óculos nervosamente.

"Fala, cara" O ruivo prestou atenção no amigo, percebendo seu nervosismo.

"Convidei Ginny para ir comigo ao primeiro passeio à Hogsmeade" Ron encarou o amigo muito sério e não respondeu de imediato.

"Antes ela ocupada com você do que com Zabini" Resmungou, dando de ombros.

Hermione Granger, entrou no vagão, soltando fogo pelas ventas.

"Malfoy deve estar pensando que ser Monitor Chefe é brincadeira, só pode ser" Explodiu a menina de cabelos lanzudos "Eu não o acho em lugar algum desse trem! Ainda temos que orientar os alunos novos para o castelo e encontrar a professora McGonagal antes do banquete"

"Podemos te ajudar a procura-lo, não é, Ron?" Perguntou o menino-que-sobreviveu, agradecendo silenciosamente à Merlin que a morena tivesse aparecido a tempo de evitar possíveis ameaças de um irmão mais velho.

"Podemos?" Ron faz uma cara sofrida, já esquecendo a conversa de poucos segundos atrás "Não queria ter de ver a cara daquela doninha tão cedo assim."

"Ótimo, por que eu também não quero, mas vamos fazer isso pela _Mione_"

"Muito obrigada, garotos"

Harry saiu logo atrás da amiga, ouvindo o ruivo murmurando sobre doninhas quicantes irresponsáveis, e seguindo-os pelo corredor praticamente vazio.

"Mione, talvez devêssemos seguir para castelo, o corredor está vazio" Harry sugeriu, o trio olhou o corredor de um lado pro outro "Malfoy, já deve estar sentado na mesa da Sonserina esperando o banquete."

"Certo." Hermione resmungou. Não era algo impossível para Malfoy. Entrelaçou sua mão com a do ruivo, puxando-o para a saída. Harry revirou os olhos e seguiu o casal.

DgDgDgDgDg

"Vamos, Luna!" Ginny apressou a amiga que decidira fazer seu ritual pré-inicio de ano letivo naquele exato momento "Você pode acender esse monte de velas no seu dormitório" Então, espiou pela janela "Devemos ser as únicas que não desembarcou ainda!"

"Está bem, Ginevra, está bem, eu faço isso depois" Luna suspirou dramática e sacudiu a varinha para despachar suas coisas enquanto a amiga imitava seus gestos.

Quando as duas saíram pelo portal, a porta do compartimento da frente se abriu, revelando dois garotos gargalhando descontroladamente, apenas de samba canção e gravata, chamando a atenção das duas sextanistas, que logo reconheceram como sendo Malfoy e Zabini.

Os dois sonserinos, notando a presença das duas meninas constrangidas, entreolharam-se e gargalharam ainda mais alto, se é que era possível, enquanto se aproximavam delas.

"Weasley!" Malfoy saudou a ruiva com os braços abertos. Ginny o encarou completamente corada enquanto tentava desviar os olhos do seu peitoral desnudo. E falhava impiedosamente. "Gosta do que vê?"

Ginny corou mais ainda e encarou Malfoy nos olhos.

"Não seja estúpido, Malfoy, não há nada demais aí" A ruiva tentou ser indiferente. Mas a verdade é que não estava acostumada a ver outros rapazes sem camisa. Seus irmãos não contavam, era nojento. E Harry era muito educado para andar perto dela sem roupas.

O loiro se aproximou mais e a prensou contra parede do corredor. Um sorriso mínimo nos lábios. Inclinou-se levemente em seu ouvido.

"Não é isso que seus olhos dizem" Ele sussurou. Ginny, que estava estática pela proximidade do sonserino, despertou rapidamente, quando sentiu o hálito forte de bebida alcoólica.

"Malfoy, seu bêbado nojento, saia de perto" Ginny afastou o loiro, que começou a rir novamente, com um empurrão, e virou-se para sua amiga, que estava um pouco corada e dava risadinhas por causa das palhaçadas do outro sonserino que tentava passar seus braços fortes por sua cintura. A ruiva revirou os olhos para a cena que desenrolava-se à sua frente. Sua amiga nunca se interessou por meninos antes. Não que homens não a interessavam. Mas ela dizia que nunca surgiu alguém que lhe agradasse o suficiente e, agora, estava flertando com o maior galinha da escola.

"Vamos, Luna!" Ginny puxou a amiga dos braços do moreno para fora do trem consigo, bem irritada.

"Até mais, Blaise!" A loira despediu-se com um grito e encarou a amiga, suspirando "Blaise Zabini é gostoso."

"De fato" A ruiva concordou relutante. Zabini fazia justiça à fama que tinha. Ela não tinha dúvidas. "Mas de todos os garotos que você poderia flertar dessa escola, tem de ser justo o mais galinha?"

"Olha, Ginevra, perdemos todas as carruagens!" Luna exclamou com um pingo de desespero na voz, nem se preocupando em responder a amiga.

"Argh... não acredito que vamos ter de ir andando!" Reclamou a grifinória "E com dois bêbados semi-nus" Completou ao ver os dois sonserinos seguindo-as. Estavam abraçados um ao outro para conseguir algum apoio ao andar, pelo menos era isso que a ruiva espera, e cantando. _'Que merda!'_

"Pelo menos não teremos que ir sozinhas nesse escuro" Ginny teve a leve impressão de que sua amiga estava bem animada com a companhia dos sonserinos. Na verdade, preferia a escuridão à companhia de Malfoy.

"Grande coisa"

"Que gentileza nos esperar!" Blaise agradeceu, afetado, quando ele e o amigo se aproximaram, ainda abraçados. O moreno lançou um sorriso bonito para corvinal, que corou levemente. "Firewhiskey?" Ofereceu sua garrafa.

Ginny assistiu horrorizada enquanto sua amiga aceitava a garrafa e a levava a boca engolindo uma quantidade considerável da bebida.

Blaise reparou na reação da ruiva e, com uma risada mal disfarçada, tirou a garrafa da mão do amigo, ignorando os protestos e o tapa na cabeça que recebeu do mesmo, e empurrou na mão dela.

"Sirva-se, Weasley, tem mais de onde essas vieram" A ruiva segurou a garrafa abobalhada e encarou os outros três que lhe davam um sorriso incentivador.

"Zabini!" Ela exclamou indignada "Você está contrabandeando bebida para Hogwarts!" Acusou, movendo o olhar para Luna "E você, Luna! Sabe que é fraca demais para bebidas!" E depois moveu seu olhar para o loiro. "Malfoy! Você é _Monitor Chefe_!" A ruiva apontou para o distintivo na cueca do loiro, sentindo o rosto esquentar. "Não deveria permitir nada disso!"

Todos encararam a ruiva pensativos.

Então, caíram na gargalhada.

"Ora, Ginevra," A amiga deu mais um gole na garrafa "Estamos apenas confr... confraaa..."

"Confraternizando!" Blaise completou para ela, sorrindo malicioso.

"E Blaise disse que é por isso que estamos bebendo!" Malfoy puxou a garrafa de volta da mão da ruiva e deu um gole "Porque eu sou o novo Monitor Chefe!" Blaise assentiu com a cabeça exageradamente, tomando de volta a garrafa da mão do amigo, que o encarava irritado, e entregando de novo à ruiva.

"Beba, Weasley! Acabou a guerra!" Todos riram. Como se aquilo fosse uma grande piada. A ruiva deu um longo olhar para garrafa na mão e olhou para os outros.

"Se não pode contra eles..." Deu um pequeno gole, sentindo o líquido descer queimando por sua garganta e mandando descargas elétricas de relaxamento por todo seu corpo. _'Que eu não me arrependa disso.'_ "Junte-se a eles!" Completou com um suspiro derrotado. Todos riram alto e começaram a cambalear em direção ao castelo.

* * *

**N/A 3**: Muitíííssimo obrigada para todos que me mandaram reviews de incentivo no trailer:

**Biazinha Malfoy, ****Royal One, ****Tuty Frutty, ****Tata C. Evans, ****Lyra Stevens, ****Aninha Aluada, ****Tathy, ****Mahh Lima, ****HinaLyka**

**N/A 4: (10/01/2011) **- Certo, revisei todo o primeiro capítulo hoje. Honestamente, se eu pudesse teria começado a fic de outro modo, mas, há quase quatro anos atrás era o que me agradava, então, não farei muitas adaptações. Tirei o trailer. Sinto muito, mas não estava acrescentando em nada mesmo. Muitas coisas que tinham lá, acabei excluindo da história.

Obrigada por acompanhar.


	2. Carne Fresca

**Carne Fresca?**

"Então, desejo a todos vocês um ótimo ano letivo e que todos encontrem a paz que vinham procurando. Boa noite a todos!" Albus Dumbledore finalizou seu discurso de início de ano letivo com um sorriso muito contagiante em seu rosto.

"Vocês viram a Ginny?" Ron perguntou aos amigos enquanto todos aplaudiam e alguns, mais apressados, já se retiravam para o dormitório. Não viu a irmã durante toda a cerimônia.

"Não a vejo desde que embarcamos."

"Nem eu" Hermione apontou pra mesa da Corvinal "Luna também não está na mesa dela."

"Será que ela está bem?" Ron passou as mãos nos cabelos nervosamente. Harry passou os olhos pelo Salão, mas não encontrou a cabeça vermelha familiar.

"Deixe de besteira, Ron, Ginny é grande e sabe o que faz, talvez ela e Luna apenas não quiseram vir ao banquete" Hermione se levantou e os amigos logo a seguiram "Não é como se ela estivesse dentro de um armário agarrada ao Zabini".

"Ela nunca faria algo tão... tão... baixo!" Ron fechou a cara e respondeu indignado.

"Bom que você sabe... Então, você e Harry vão indo para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória e orientem os alunos novos, por favor, tenho que encontrar a Profª McGonagal." Ela deu um beijo de leve no rosto de Harry, e outro mais ousado no ruivo. Alheia ao olhar reprovador do menino que sobreviveu, despediu-se. "Passem no Salão Comunal dos Monitores Chefes antes da aula amanhã! Boa noite!" E dirigiu-se ao encontro da professora de Transfiguração enquanto Ron se virou para Harry.

"Vamos logo, antes que toda essa pivetada comece a encher!" E os dois amigos se apressaram-se paro seus dormitórios.

DgDgDgDgDg

Dois sonserinos seminus, uma grifinória ruiva bem corada por causa da bebedeira e uma corvinal loira e que andava de costas, finalmente, chegaram ao portão principal do majestoso castelo, após uma rápida parada no lago negro para cumprimentar a Lula Gigante. Idéia de Luna, claro. Sabiam que já passou do horário de recolhimento, mas não estavam se importando mesmo. Estavam tão bêbados que provavelmente não lembrariam nem seus próprios nomes na manhã seguinte.

"Parem de rir" Draco mandou, rindo "Não podemos ser pegos"

"Shiiuuu, Luna!" A ruiva concordou. Era Monitor Chefe, afinal. Colocou a mão na boca da amiga que gargalhava alto demais.

Quando atravessaram o portal, davam risinhos abafados e tentavam andar silenciosamente. Estavam todos se sentindo como se estivessem numa grande missão de vida ou morte.

Estavam quase no corredor em direção aos dormitórios, quando Blaise perdeu o equilíbrio e esbarrou em uma armadura de ferro apoiada na parede, fazendo um barulho ensurdecedor e ecoar pelo castelo todo. A situação era muito engraçada e gargalharam alto, esquecendo-se que não podiam fazer barulho.

Estavam se divertindo tanto que nem notaram a chegada do Diretor, da vice-Diretora e do professor de poções.

"Atrapalhamos a festa?" Snape perguntou cinicamente enquanto assistia a mais uma das noites de bebedeira de seus afilhados com duas estudantes que ele nunca imaginaria se tratando civilizadamente, quanto mais bêbados como se não houvesse amanhã. Estava mais do que acostumado com Blaise e Draco lhe causando problemas, mas Ginny Weasley e Luna Lovegood junto é um tanto bizarro.

"Seveeeeerus!" Blaise se virou e encontrou o padrinho. "Dá um abraço aqui, seu velho safado!" Abraçou-o como se não o visse há anos. De fato, era bem o oposto, Blaise o viu não fazia nem dois dias. "Drake! Venha dar uma abraço no seu padrinho também!"

Draco o alcançou, cambaleando e deu-lhe um abração que faria qualquer outra pessoa que visse a cena de longe suspeitar da referência sexual do loiro. O professor de poções não conseguia se livrar do abraço apertado dos dois garotos e lançou um olhar irritado as outras duas garotas que gargalhavam na sua cara. E ninguém ri Severus Snape, pelo menos, não em sua frente.

A professora McGonagal viu os dois alunos semi-nus e corou levemente.

"Sr. Malfoy, Sr. Zabini, isso são trajes!" Perguntou ultrajada, depois desviou o olhar para as duas sextanistas que, com o olhar da professora, tentavam ficar sérias, mas a situação era cômica demais para não rirem. "Estou muito desapontada Srta. Weasley, Srta. Lovegood! Bêbadas e fora da cama depois do horário de recolher! Detenção a todos! "

"Ora, ora, Minerva, não há necessidade para tanto" O diretor olhou os alunos como se encontrasse alunos bêbados e desprovidos de roupas o tempo todo "É ótimo ver a união entre os alunos de casas diferentes!" Minerva encarou-o horrorizada.

"Albus! Nunca vi tamanho desrespeito! Nem Fred e George Weasley foram capazes a tanto!"

"Tudo bem,Minerva, tenho certeza que essa cena não se repetirár, não é, crianças?" Os quatro balançaram a cabeça positivamente com a maior cara de anjo que seu estado alcoólico permitia. "Agora, para cama todos!" As meninas, deram risadinhas e beijaram o rosto do diretor muito agradecidas, então, correram para seus respectivos dormitórios.

"Bom, ao meu ver, esse será um ano um tanto interessante" Dumbledore comentou aos demais professores com um brilho sábio em seus olhos.

"Diretor, se me permite, " Snape se manifestou ainda embolado no abraço dos dois sonserinos "Colocarei duas _crianças _para dormir." E arrastou-os corredor abaixo, muito irritado com a atitude dos dois.

DgDgDgDgDg

Na manhã seguinte, Ginny acordou com uma dor de cabeça e enjôo muito forte. _'Merda! O que aconteceu ontem?' _Levantou-se muito devagar, enrolou-se no lençol e caminhou o mais rápido que seus pés permitiram até o banheiro, onde logo enfiou a cara na privada e pôs para fora tudo que tinha direito. _'Se é isso que eles chamam de ressaca, nunca mais quero sentir'. _Levantou, limpou-se e olhou para o espelho. _'Dor de cabeça, enjôo, cabelo ruim e olheiras. Ótimo jeito de começar as aulas, Ginny! Só espero que Harry não desista do encontro quando me ver assim.'_ A ruiva suspirou rumando para o quarto.

Todas as suas outras colegas já haviam descido. Escolheu seu uniforme e se arrumou o melhor que pôde. _'Não sei porque ainda dou ouvido as idéias de Luna, aposto que ela me fez beber para algum ritual de acasalamento de cavalos alados ou sei lá o quê' _A ruiva, que não lembrava-se de nada que aconteceu na noite anterior, raciocinava, tentando, ao menos, lembrar-se o que bebeu, enquanto se dirigia ao Salão Principal para o café da manhã.

Ao chegar e ouvir a barulheira, a menina logo fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, tentando amenizar a dor de cabeça que se intensificava.

"Ginevra!" A ruiva procurou pela a amiga que acenava-lhe da mesa da Corvinal e rumou até ela.

"Bom dia, Luna!" Saudou com a voz baixinha, acomodando-se ao lado da amiga que prendia os cabelos com a varinha.

"Bom dia!" A loira saudou-lhe animada. Animada demais para quem encheu a cara na noite anterior.

"Onde está sua ressaca?"

Luna sorriu compreensiva.

"Não tenho ressacas."

"Que coisa." Murmurou a ruiva. Realmente, achou muito atencioso por parte da amiga, levá-la ao primeiro porre e não sofrer junto.

"Foi muito divertido ontem, não?" Ginny levantou os olhos do prato que se servia e encontrou os olhos da amiga.

"Divertido? Não lembro nem por que bebemos."

"Porque Blaise nos convidou" Luna suspirou com um brilho no olhar.

"Blaise? Blaise como em _Blaise Zabini_?" A ruiva respirou fundo e tentou vasculhar a memória alguma lembrança da noite anterior. Seus olhos ficaram do tamanho de dois pires. Blaise Zabini _e_ Draco Malfoy de cuecas. Garrafas passando de mão em mão. Gargalhadas. Luna desejando felicidades para Lula Gigante. _Ela _nos ombros de Draco Malfoy apostando corrida contra Zabini e Luna. Dumbledore. McGonagal. _Snape_. "Ai. Meu. Deus. A gente está _tão_ ferrada."

DgDgDgDgDg

Harry rumava para o dormitório dos monitores para encontrar Hermione. Ron disse para o amigo ir à frente que ele iria dormir mais cinco minutinhos e já o encontravam. Isso fez acender uma pequena chama de ansiedade em Harry. Quando bateu na porta do Salão Comunal e ninguém atendeu, abriu-a e encontrou a amiga concentrada em um livro na poltrona perto da lareira. Vê-la tão concentrada e passando as mãos pelas paginas do livro, fez o garoto sentir a chama aumentar e sorrir por alguns segundos.

Ele se aproximou da amiga e pigarreou para chamar sua atenção.

"Bom dia, Harry! Não o vi chegar" A morena sorriu "Onde está o Ron?"

"Mais cinco minutinhos" Harry respondeu como se estivesse se desculpando.

"Ahh, então, vamos sem ele" Ela se levantou "Só vou acordar a praga do Malfoy antes, você acredita que aquele irresponsável não deu as caras ontem na reunião dos monitores?" Rumou para o quarto do loiro que ainda não tinha senha para entrar.

Ela bateu na porta.

"Malfoy!"

Nada.

"Malfoy!" _'Irresponsável!'_

Nada.

Hermione se estressou, entrou no quarto sem um pingo de educação, e logo foi abrindo as janelas.

"Acorda Malf..." Sua voz morreu quando ela finalmente olhou para a cama e viu o loiro deitado de bruço em sua cama, vestindo apenas roupa íntima. E não estava sozinho. Ele estava com um braço por cima de outra pessoa que vestia apenas roupa íntima também. Começava a se despertar com a luz que atravessava as janelas.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Gritou a todo pulmão e saiu correndo para fora do quarto, cobrindo os olhos com as mãos.

A Monitora esbarrou em alguém que a abraçou por reflexo, e afundou a cabeça em seu peito.

"O que aconteceu, Mione?" Harry perguntou alarmado pelo desespero da amiga.

"Tive a visão do inferno! Nunca mais poderei dormir!" A morena desenterrou o rosto do peito do garoto, ofegante, e encontrou seus olhos "Malfoy estava na cama com... com... o Zabini!" O menino arregalou os olhos e antes que pudesse responder, um ruído de porta se abrindo chamou a atenção dos dois. Viraram-se para a porta e encontraram um ruivo com as orelhas muito vermelhas. E não eram de vergonha.

Harry e Mione, percebendo a proximidade desnecessária entre eles, afastaram-se em um pulo.

"Que _lindo_ casal, não?" O ruivo riu cinicamente e saiu do Salão batendo a porta.

"Merda!" Harry sussurrou, seguindo a amiga que corria atrás do namorado.

DgDgDgDgDg

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Draco se sentou na cama, assustado, e procurou a fonte do grito, mas não encontrou ninguém além de Blaise que havia caído da cama, assustado também. Viu a porta aberta e as janelas abertas.

"Merda!" O loiro se levantou enquanto o amigo resmungava alguma coisa qualquer e se jogava de volta para a cama, afundando a cara com o travesseiro.

"A sangue ruim entrou no meu santuário imaculado e contaminou tudo com a sua imundice!" Blaise tirou o travesseiro da cara e ajeitou os cabelos. Levantou seus olhos para o loiro que fechava a porta e as janelas, com uma cara de nojo pelo simples fato de pensar que estava tocando em alguma coisa que a sangue ruim também tocou. O moreno revirou os olhos. Draco podia ser tão idiota.

Draco foi para o malão e começou a revistá-lo. Procurava uma poção para ressaca. E Blaise não pôde evitar pensar em como seu amigo era... bom, apenas seu amigo. Ele olhou para o relógio na cabeceira da cama e deu um sorriso malicioso quando voltou assistir o amigo.

O loiro olhou para a cara do amigo de sua vida toda e entregou-lhe a poção.

"Tira essa cara de _'Draco Malfoy seu gostoso, quero te agarrar agora mesmo porque eu já vi a hora e dá tempo de uma rapidinha antes da primeira aula' _do rosto e vai se arrumar, a gente já está ferrado o suficiente e uma rapidinha não vai resolver meus problemas" Blaise sustentou o sorriso até ele acertar-lhe com um travesseiro no rosto.

"Mas os meus resolveriam". Resmungou. O loiro rumou para o banheiro para tomar um banho rápido antes de descer para o café, ignorando o comentário do amigo.

Draco gosta e respeita muito o amigo, mas, às vezes, ele tem impressão que se pudesse, Blaise se jogaria no lago de corpo e alma e faria sexo com tudo o que visse, até com os sereianos. Ele não era um Creevey, que vestia capas com babados e passava o dia todo fazendo as unhas. Blaise tinha momentos que sentia atraído por tudo que via. Tudo não, pelo menos ele tinha a decência de não tocar em sangue ruins e mestiços. O loiro deu um sorriso enquanto sentia a água quente passar pelo corpo. Blaise, às vezes, sentia-se atraído por ele desde os quinze anos. Certo, uma vez, quando estavam muito bêbados, eles se beijaram. Draco odiava admitir, mas lembrava-se bem daquele dia. Por sorte, estavam bêbados o suficiente para não responderem pelos seus atos. Draco terminou o banho e se enrolou na toalha.

"Acorda, Zabini!" Ele havia voltado a dormir. "Snape deve estar puto com a gente, vamos descer antes que ele apareça." Completou estressado, por mais uma vez se ferrarem pelas loucuras de Blaise.

"Arghh" O moreno se levantou, resmungando e rumou ao banheiro "Você precisa _mesmo _daquela rapidinha". O loiro revirou os olhos e foi se trocar.

Quando Blaise saiu do banheiro, já tão impecável quanto o amigo, ele e o loiro foram para o Salão Principal.

Andaram silenciosamente o caminho todo. Absortos nos próprios pensamentos.

DgDgDgDgDg

Ron marchou para a o Salão Principal, fulminando. Sentou-se pesadamente e vasculhou a mesa da grifinória a procura da irmã. Quando não a encontrou, deu uma espiada na mesa da Corvinal. Ela estava conversando com a melhor amiga, com uma cara de acabada que faz o ruivo sorrir satisfeito pela primeira vez no dia. _'É bom que ela esteja com essa cara de acabada mesmo. Não vou ter que me preocupar tanto com os outros garotos perseguindo-a'_

"Sua irmã está me evitando, cara?" Dean Thomas cutucou seu ombro quando viu o olhar do ruivo na irmã. O sorriso de Ron foi substituído por um olhar que faria até Snape tremer nas bases.

"O que _você_ quer com a minha irmã?" Perguntou num sussurro maligno, olhando o companheiro com os olhos estreitos.

"Queria saber porque ela não respondeu as minhas cartas durante o verão" Dean respondeu alheio a raiva do colega e olhando para Ginny ainda na mesa da Corvinal.

"Então era você que mandava aquele monte de cartas?" O punho de Ron se fechou sobre a mesa.

Dean assentiu, já se arrependendo de ter aberto a boca.

"Fique longe dela, Thomas!" O moreno levantou-se, dando uma desculpa esfarrapada e saiu para a primeira aula, mas Ron foi logo atrás, para garantir que ele não a incomodasse mais. "Ela não está disponível para você, nem pra ninguém, até os cinquenta anos!".

DgDgDgDgDg

"Ginevra, acho que seu irmão vai matar Dean" Luna comentou com a amiga.

"Talvez assim ele pare de me encher" Murmurou a ruiva, recebendo um olhar reprovador da amiga.

"Olha quem chegou." Apontou a loira para a entrada onde dois sonserinos entraram. Zabini fazia o possível para chamar atenção com sua aparição.

Ginny revirou os olhos. _'Como dois seres desprezíveis podem atrair tanta atenção assim? Eles podem até ser bonitos... tudo bem, ELES SÃO DIVINOS, mas pelo amor de Merlin, eles não prestam! São preconceituosos, metidos, se acham superiores, arrogantes...'._

"Ginevra!" Luna tirou a amiga de seus pensamentos. "Blaise está lindo, não?" A loira suspirou. Ginny encarou o teto e se perguntou o que fez para merecer isso.

"O que Blaise Zabini tem de bonito, tem de galinha!"

"Mas não deixa de ser bonito." Outro suspiro.

"Não acredito que você está se interessando justo por ele!"

"Não estou interessada nele," Luna respondeu tirando os olhos do sonserino e virando para a amiga, com o rosto um pouco rosado, mexendo nas rolhas de garrafas de cerveja amanteigada que estavam presos em um colar em volta de seu pescoço. "Apenas citando um fato."

"Claro, acredite o que quiser " Deu de ombros, sabendo que a loira só mexia no colar quando estava incomodada ou insegura. Ginny deu um pequeno sorriso quando a amiga virou o rosto de volta para o prato. Sabia o quão importante era o colar para ela. Sua mãe o fez para entretê-la durante um jogo de quadribol que seu pai insistira em levar a família toda quando Luna era apenas uma criança. Desde a morte de sua mãe ela nunca tirou o colar, mesmo ouvindo várias provocações de seus companheiros de casa dizendo o quão ridículo era. Dizia que era seu amuleto da sorte e a melhor lembrança que possuía da falecida.

DgDgDgDgDg

"Blaise, não importa o que aconteça," O loiro disse ao amigo quando se acomodaram na mesa da Sonserina "NÃO olhe para a mesa dos professores." Os dois se serviram "Posso sentir daqui que Severus está com os olhos na gente, imaginando a pior punição por causa de ontem à noite. No mínimo, ele deve achar que embebedamos a Weasley e a Lovegood e as agarramos em alguma moita atrás do castelo." Fez cara de nojo "Como se nós pudéssemos fazer algo tão baixo."

Com a menção da Corvinal, Blaise levantou os olhos para a mesa da mesma e ficou olhando-a enquanto comia e dava risadinhas de alguma coisa que contava a Weasley. Ainda a olhava quando ela e a amiga levantavam da mesa e saíam do Salão de braços dados.

Draco reparou que o amigo estava quieto novamente e mantinha o mesmo olhar inexpressivo em direção da loira.

"Não é impossível, sabe" O moreno virou para encarar Draco nos olhos. "Só diferente das garotas que você está acostumado."

"Não sei do que você está falando." E virou-se para cumprimentar Pansy que acabara de se sentar no meio dos sonserinos. "Bom dia, querida".

"Bom dia, Blaise, Draco" Cumprimentou a morena enquanto os amigos a beijavam no rosto. "Snape está olhando _muito_ para cá." Comentou enquanto comia.

"Nem ele consegue resistir ao meu charme, não posso culpá-lo" Blaise comentou, arrancando risinhos da amiga e um olhar de deboche do amigo.

DgDgDgDgDg

"Mione!" Harry correu atrás da amiga "Espera!"

"Não, temos que falar com Ron." A morena respondeu o amigo e o esperou alcançá-la.

"Ele estava muito bravo, talvez devêssemos esperá-lo se acalmar" Harry sugeriu meio ofegante.

"Não vou esperar!" Hermione exclamou, com um pouco de desespero na voz "Ele acha que _nós_ estamos tendo um caso!"

Harry se enrijeceu e a olhou friamente.

"E o que teria de tão errado em nós dois juntos?"

"Harry... " Hermione o olhou, notando a diferença repentina na atitude do amigo. "É errado, porque nós _não_ estamos juntos, eu estou com o Ron, lembra?"

"Então, vá procurá-lo." Harry deu as costas à amiga, rumando para a primeira aula do dia, deixando-a com um olhar confuso no rosto.

DgDgDgDgDg

Draco estava na primeira aula do dia, Poções. Estava um tanto animada a aula hoje. Não que Snape estivesse fazendo piadas e canções como um tipo de aula alternativa. Era bem o oposto. Ele estava muito irritado por causa do pequeno incidente da noite anterior e, bem, quando Snape estava irritado, ele fazia algo durante a aula que parece amenizar sua raiva. Tirava pontos dos grifinórios por qualquer motivo. E isso divertia Draco até a alma, mas, especialmente hoje, nem ele e nem Blaise podiam fazer nenhum de seus comentários, pois poderia acabar sobrando para eles.

O loiro deu uma olhada pela classe e viu Potter sentado ao lado de Thomas no fundo da sala com uma cara bem irritada. Weasley estava no meio da sala e lançava olhares mortais ao menino-que-sobreviveu. A Sangue Ruim estava com uma cara de confusão na primeira carteira da classe e, para surpresa de todos, não tentava responder às pergunta do professor. Draco deu um sorriso malicioso enquanto sua imaginação começava a vagar longe, em procura do motivo por que eles não estavam juntos como costumavam. Blaise, que estava ao seu lado, passou um bilhete discretamente.

'Crise na Potterlândia?'

'É o que parece.' Draco devolveu igualmente discreto.

'Draco, você acha que a Lovegood está saindo com alguém?' Draco leu a última mensagem, que estava meio rasurada em algumas partes e a letra tremida. Arqueou uma sobrancelha. Depois levantou os olhos para o amigo que assistia à aula como se não tivesse escrito aquilo. Seu rosto estava inexpressivo.

'Onde está a confiança com as mulheres que o maior garanhão da escola sempre se gabou?'

'Não é falta de confiança e não disse que _quero _sair com ela. Quero saber o que você acha.' Devolveu com um sorrisinho misterioso.

'Não sei' O moreno estava pronto para escrever mais alguma coisa quando uma voz o interrompeu.

"Nem se dê ao trabalho de devolver o bilhete, Sr. Zabini", Snape encarou Blaise e Draco com um olhar de desgosto "O senhor e o Sr. Malfoy terão tempo suficiente para fofocarem na detenção hoje à noite. Não se atrasem." Então, dirigiu-se a classe que assistia toda a cena de boca aberta. Snape NUNCA aplicou detenção em Draco Malfoy e Blaise Zabini. "Classe dispensada" Rosnou para os demais alunos, que juntaram o material e saíram o mais rápido que suas pernas permitiam. Para aplicar detenções nos seus alunos favoritos Snape devia estar muito mau humorado. E ninguém gostaria de ficar em seu caminho.

'_Merda!' _Pensaram os dois enquanto se apressavam para fora da sala também.

DgDgDgDgDg

Hermione, pela primeira vez em sua vida, não conseguiu prestar atenção às aulas da manhã. Ron achava que ela tinha um caso com Harry, e Harry, mesmo tendo convidado Ginny para um encontro, achava que não tinha nada de mais se os dois estivessem juntos.

A morena caminhou apressada para o Salão principal, já era hora do almoço. Com sorte conseguiria encontrar Ron e explicar a situação. A situação? A morena resmungou angustiada. Tudo isso era culpa de Malfoy. Se aquele arrogante, irresponsável, não fosse nomeado Monitor Chefe, não teria que dividir o Salão Comunal com ele e não teria que vê-lo trazendo pessoas para dividir a cama e colocando-a em situações embaraçosas.

Mione avistou Ron entrando no Salão Principal e se apressou para alcançá-lo.

"Ron!" O ruivo virou para encará-la. "Será que poderíamos conversar?" Perguntou timidamente.

"Certo" Caminharam para o final do corredor, perto da janela "O que você quer?"

Hermione o olhou com uma expressão magoada. Nunca ouviu o ruivo dirigir-lhe a palavra em um tom tão matador.

"Olha, mais cedo, não é o que você está pensando" Ela respirou fundo "Eu estava saindo do quarto do Malfoy..."

"Aaah... Então, não é apenas o Harry, o _Malfoy _também!" O ruivo disse sarcástico, virando-se para ir embora.

"NÃO!" Puxou-o pela manga "Nunca mais diga tamanha besteira, Ronald!"

Ron cruzou os braços e a olhou por uns segundos.

"Então, não vai se explicar?"

"Como eu disse, saí correndo do quarto do Malfoy, porque fui _acordá-lo_, trombei no Harry e ele, por reflexo, me pegou. Você chegou bem naquela hora e tirou conclusões precipitadas." A morena lançou seu olhar mais suplicante "Você tem que acreditar em mim Ron, em _nós, _o Harry também não fez nada demais. Apenas me segurou, como você faria com qualquer outra pessoa!"

Ele a olhou, mas não respondeu.

"Por favor, Ron, você tem que acreditar, não é como se eu ou Harry fossemos traí-lo" Ela pegou as mãos do ruivo "A gente conversou sobre isso, lembra? Acima de tudo somos todos amigos. O Trio Maravilha de Hogwarts!" Ela deu um sorriso fraco quando o ruivo deu uma risadinha por causa do apelido que inventaram há alguns anos para eles.

"Tudo bem" O ruivo suspirou e a abraçou.

Hermione deu uma risadinha abafada e avistou por cima do ombro do namorado o menino-que-sobreviveu indo para o Salão Principal.

"HARRY!" Chamou-o.

O menino olhou em direção dos amigos e os viram abraçados. Uma chama de raiva despertou dentro de si ao vê-los juntos novamente. Caminhou até eles meio desajeitado, porque não sabia o que dizer.

"Foi mal, cara," Ron foi se desculpando "fui um idiota por achar que vocês teriam alguma coisa."

Harry assentiu dando um sorriso amarelo. Censurou-se pela falta de companheirismo que sentia no momento, enquanto os amigos puxavam-lhe para um abraço também.

"Ora, ora, ora, que cena mais _tocante__, _vocês não acham?" Debochou Malfoy para Zabini e Parkinson que davam gargalhadas enquanto o trio se separava ruborizados.

"_Francamente_ " Blaise resmungou, parecendo desapontado "Vocês podiam ter esperado mais uma semana, coloquei conquenta galeões na aposta que os sonserinos fizeram, que vocês só voltariam a se falar em uma semana."

"Cai fora, Malfoy! E leva seus seguidores juntos." Resmungou Ron com as orelhas vermelhas.

"Cale-se Weasley, vê isso?" Apontou para o distintivo preso no uniforme impecável "Sou _Monitor Chefe _e, a não ser que você e seu amigo do peito," olhou com nojo para Potter "queiram uma detenção, eu começaria a me tratar com mais respeito."

"Monitor Chefe?" Hermione se manifestou brava "_Monitor Chefe?_ Porte-se como tal, então! Tudo que você fez até agora foi usar o seu quarto como um santuário para sexo!" Ela apontou a mão na cara do loiro "Você e seu _amigo do peito_ se divertiram muito ontem à noite?"

Harry abafou uma risadinha e Ron demorou um pouco para deduzir o que a amiga dizia, mas desatou a gargalhar no meio do corredor. Draco e Hermione se encaravam com fúria. Blaise estava com o seu sorrisinho no rosto, ele estava mais do que acostumado com esse tipo de insinuação. Pansy assistia a cena toda atenta e sabia que seus amigos não haviam feito nada demais na noite anterior, deviam ter, no máximo, dormido na mesma cama de tão bêbados que estavam.

"Inveja, _querida_?" A sonserina decidiu intervir "Seu _namorado_ não está sendo suficiente?" Draco e Blaise riram maliciosos enquanto o casal corava de vergonha e Harry os olhava bravo por tal insinuação. "E vocês!" Ela olhou para os sonserinos com um brilho de diversão no olhar. "Nem me chamaram para a _festinha_!"

"Sabe o que é, Pansy" Blaise entendendo a deixa, passou o braço pelos ombros da amiga, abraçando-a "Drake e eu tivemos convidadas especiais para a noite de ontem" Sorriu maliciosamente para Draco e desculpou-se com a amiga "você entende não é, querida, acabamos de chegar e queríamos carne fresca, mas certamente sentimos sua falta."

"Sim, ontem tivemos convidadas _especiais_" O loiro continuou, maliciosamente, enquanto todos os sonserinos olhavam com um brilho maldoso nos olhos para os grifinórios que assistiam a cena toda horrorizados. "Você vai gostar da carne, minha querida, não é nada com que você está acostumada," Disse para a amiga depois olhou para o ruivo "Mas dá par o gasto, sabe? É tipo uma carne de segunda mão..."

Hermione arregalou os olhos começando a entender o que eles diziam.

"Uma carne grifinória e outra corvinal..." Blaise completou vendo que Potter também havia entendido o que eles estavam dizendo. Estava de queixo caído.

"Uma carne ruiva e outra loira." Draco finalizou e o ruivo finalmente pegou o que eles estavam insinuando. Seus punhos fecharam ao lado do corpo e o rosto já estava roxo de raiva.

Harry e Hermione agarraram, com muito esforço, Ron borbulhando de raiva antes que ele atacasse os sonserinos que gargalhavam descontroladamente.

"Por que a raiva toda? Ela não contou onde estava ontem à noite?" Blaise perguntou inocentemente "_Ops_!" Completou ao vê-los mais bravos ainda.

"Se vocês encostaram um dedo sequer na Ginny..." Harry ameaçou enquanto segurava o amigo, sabia que se brigassem no meio do corredor mais movimentado do Castelo, renderiam-lhes apenas expulsões, mas a vontade era de fornecê-los a morte mais dolorosa que conseguissem.

"Se não o que Potter? Ciúmes da namoradinha?" Os sonserinos rumaram apressados para o Salão Principal, mais satisfeitos do que nunca.

DgDgDgDgDg

"Olha quem chegou!" Luna apontou sonhadora para a porta do Salão Principal onde entravam três sonserinos divertidos, como se o Natal tivesse chegado mais cedo.

"Eles podiam tirar esse sorriso idiota da cara, piora ainda mais minha ressaca." Ginny murmurou para o próprio prato pensando que uma ressaca não podia ficar pior que isso.

"Ronald e seus amigos também estão entrando," A loira olhou para a amiga preocupada. "E não estão com uma cara muito boa."

A ruiva olhou para o irmão que liderava o caminho para a mesa da Corvinal, onde ela e Luna estavam almoçando. Ele estava quase explodindo de raiva quando gritou para ela.

"GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY, ONDE VOCÊ ESTAVA ONTEM À NOITE?"

Ginny concluiu que uma ressaca pode piorar sim.

* * *

**N/A 1**: Mais um capítuloo! Espero mesmo que gostem :)

Muito obrigada mesmo pelas reviews: **Eudy **(Draco e Blaise seminus é o que há! espero que goste desse capitulo), **Jéssy** (Olhaa... nao sei se a parte H² vai vir rapido, sabe, é que é dificil fazer 4 casais se acertarem coerentemente entende, mas já to dando um jeitinho, acho q ta indo :) Brigada pela review!), **fefs malfoy (A**quele trem tava demais né! rs desculpe por nao liberar antes, é que a tapadisse aqui impediu de achar como mudava! mas fico feliz que vc ta gostando!) **Mahh Lima** (Que bom que vc ta gostando! me mande reviews com sugestoes tbm ;)) **Aninha Aluada **(Acho q vai ser H² mesmo... ! hehe fico feliz q esteja gostando!) **Lyra Stevens **(São diferentes os shippers nao? mas prometo q vc vai gostar!rs e eu nao vou parar de escrecer nao! hehehe brigada por ler!), **Biazinha Malfoy **(O Blaise é bem doidinho mesmo e a Luna é louquinha tbm... o casal perfeito!)

**N/A 2 - (13/01/2011) -** Capítulo revisado. Estou de férias, gripada em pleno verão, a cabeça estourando, então, perdoem-me se deixei passar algum erro. Beijinhos.


	3. Ajudas Inesperadas

**Ajudas Inesperadas**

"GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY, ONDE VOCÊ ESTAVA ONTEM À NOITE?"

Ginny concluiu que uma ressaca podia piorar sim.

A ruiva respirou fundo, tentando amenizar a sensação de mal estar que vinha com força total pela presença do irmão. Claro que poderia pedir uma poção a Madame Pomfrey, mas seria um tanto embaraçoso pedir uma poção para ressaca.

Olhou para o irmão que estava roxo de raiva, depois para Harry que estava demasiado pálido e um tanto bravo, e por fim, para Hermione que a olhava séria.

"Você não poderia baixar um pouco o tom de voz?" Perguntou num fio de voz.

"Onde você estava?" Repetiu sério. Reparou que o Salão estava silencioso, todos os alunos prestavam atenção na interação dos irmãos.

"Com a Luna." Disse evitando olhar nos olhos do irmão.

"O que vocês fizeram ontem à noite, Luna?" Ron perguntou à loira. A ruiva reparou que a amiga era a única que parecia não prestar atenção na cena toda e rezou para que a mesma respondesse alguma de suas loucuras. Para seu próprio bem.

"Foi um tanto agradável a noite anterior, Ronald" Respondeu sonhadora sem levantar a cabeça da sobremesa que comia. Adorava bolo de chocolate. "Você deveria juntar-se a nós qualquer dia desses."

Os três setimanistasarregalaram os olhos, enquanto ouviam as risadas de três sonserinos do outro lado do Salão Principal, que prestava atenção neles.

Ginny ergueu os olhos para os sonserinos e viu Malfoy com uma sobrancelha erguida e uma cara desdém para ela. Lançou-lhe um olhar muito irritado, entendendo o por que do show do irmão. Malfoy havia contado do porre de ontem.

"Olha, Ron..." Tentou inventar alguma desculpa esfarrapada "Ontem, a gente apenas bebeu um pouquinho... ahnn... para um tipo de ritual de acasalamento de cavalos alados, você sabe..." _'Definitivamente, você mente MUITO mal'_ a ruiva pensou enquanto cutucava a amiga por baixo da mesa em busca de apoio, aproveitando a cara de confusão do irmão e de seus amigos.

"Aaah, sim! Claro, Claro! Vocês entendem, não? Ontem foi noite de lua cheia!" A ruiva deu graças à Deus que a amiga havia captado a mentira, normalmente, ela piorara a situação. "Parabenizamos a Lula Gigante também, vocês sabiam que faz 25 anos que ela reside aqui em Hogwarts? E bom, vocês sabem, ela adora Firewhiskey!"

Todos olharam para ela com a boca meio entreaberta sem saber o que dizer.

"Bom, já que resolvemos tudo" Ginny aproveitou a situação e puxou a amiga pelos braços "estamos indo, temos Tranfiguração agora!"

Ron, lembrando-se do propósito de encurralar a irmã, chamou-a, sem êxito.

"Ginny! Espera..." Mas ela já se fora "...onde entra Malfoy e Zabini nessa história?" Virou-se irritado para o amigo e a namorada.

"Ginny e Luna _beberam_ ontem? E passaram no lago? De noite?" Hermione parecia horrorizada. Ginny havia quebrado, ao menos, umas dez regras na noite passada.

"A Lula Gigante adora Firewhiskey?" Perguntou Harry abobalhado.

Os três olharam irritados para os sonserinos que gargalhavam do outro lado do Salão.

DgDgDgDgDg

Luna acabara de sair da última aula do dia. Poções com a Lufa-Lufa. Caminhava lentamente para o Salão Comunal da Corvinal para guardar o seu material. Cantarolava uma música, que fazia-lhe lembrar da infância, distraidamente, enquanto pensava nos planos que havia feito com Ginny. Depois da janta as duas iriam para a orla da Floresta Proibida deitar na grama molhada e ver as fadas mordentes voarem. Elas voavam decorando o céu escuro com o seu brilho dourado, misturando-se com as estrelas. Era mágico. O programa favorito das duas amigas, faziam isso quase todas as noites.

Estava quase chegando no corredor que levava para sua torre, quando sentiu alguém pegar, por magia, sua varinha, que estava presa como de costume atrás de sua orelha. A loira se virou assustada para encarar dois meninos e uma menina, todos corvinais como ela, porém, estavam no último ano.

O menino mais alto, Kyle Stevens, estava com a varinha da loira em suas mãos, girando entre os dedos com um sorriso afetado no rosto, enquanto o outro, Teo Boot, sorria igualmente afetado ao seu lado direito. Por fim, Sara Perks, aproximava-se da loira com cara de deboche.

"Então, Di-Lua, como anda aquela revista que seu papai é editor? Provavelmente não está rendendo muito dinheiro, não? Quem compraria aquele lixo?" Perguntou a menina morena, muito bonita, para a Luna. Os outros dois riram.

"Não é um lixo, Sara, se você lesse saberia muito bem, que há muita utilidade em todas as matérias." Respondeu confiante.

A morena ignorou o comentário da loira e olhou para o colar em seu pescoço. O colar de rolhas de garrafas de cerveja amanteigada que sua mãe havia feito.

"Você _ainda_ usa essa coisa ridícula?" Apontou para o colar com desgosto "Você é a vergonha da Corvinal!"

"Não queira falar sobre vergonha comigo, Sara." Luna, e todos da escola, sabiam da fama de Sara entre os meninos da escola.

"O que você está insinuando?" Perguntou com os olhos estreitos, mas não esperou-a responder, aproximou mais da loira e agarrou o seu colar. Arrebentou e fez com que todas as rolhas caíssem pelo corredor.

A loira encarou os colegas de casa que gargalhavam alto, enquanto se agachava no chão para tentar juntar todas as rolhas. Seus olhos estavam marejados.

"Devolva minha varinha, por favor, Kyle." Pediu tentando controlar-se para não chorar.

"Vem pegar, Di-Lua!" Ele segurou a varinha no alto, onde sabia que a menina não alcançava. Riu alto.

"Acho que ela pediu, _por favor_, Stevens." Disse Blaise Zabini com a voz arrastava e os olhos inexpressivos para os corvinais, enquanto fazia um feitiço para recuperar a varinha de Luna.

"Ora, Blaise, estamos apenas nos divertindo com a Di-Lua" Manifestou Perks se agarrando ao pescoço do sonserino "A não ser que você queira se divertir comigo em outro lugar" Sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Blaise a olhou com repulsa e afastou-a bruscamente, fazendo-a arregalar os olhos em surpresa, ele nunca a havia rejeitado antes.

"_Divertindo?_" Olhou com desprezo para os corvinais que se calaram rapidamente, sabiam que Blaise Zabini era muito respeitado dentro da escola. Bom, respeitado no sentido não-Harry Potter. Afinal, quem gostaria de ser vítima das brincadeiras de Zabini? "Depois nós sonserinos que somos nojentos, não? Nós, pelo menos, somos leiais aos nossos companheiros de casa." Sacou a varinha e apontou para eles. "Peçam desculpas a ela!"

Eles o olharam como se tivesse nascido outra cabeça em seu pescoço.

"_Peçam desculpas!_" Ele insistiu com um brilho de raiva em seu olhar que não passou despercebido pelos corvinais, então, logo murmuraram um 'desculpa'. "Ótimo. Se eu souber que vocês ou qualquer outro corvinal a perturbaram novamente, Draco Malfoy fará de tudo para que a vida de vocês seja um inferno!" Eles assentiram e saíram o mais rápido que puderam.

O sonserino se virou e olhou para a loira que soluçava no chão com algumas rolhas agarradas em seu peito, protetoramente. Vê-la assim, fez Blaise sentir um sentimento desconhecido dentro de si, um sentimento que ele gostara. Ele agachou ao seu lado, sem saber o que fazer e estendeu sua varinha. Luna levantou os olhos azuis banhados de lágrimas e se assustou ao vê-lo ali. Blaise Zabini o salvara.

"Obrigada" Disse enquanto pegava a varinha e tentava evitar que suas lágrimas caíssem, mas não conseguia.

Blaise nunca estivera tão perto da loira antes. Estava encantado com tudo que via, desde seus braços finos cheios de pulseiras coloridas, que lembravam muito a fitinha da embalagem dos sapos de chocolates, até o jeito que se balançava em ritmo ao choro silencioso. Incomodava-o inexplicavelmente vê-la nesse estado.

Então, fez algo que surpreendeu ambos. Inclinou um pouco e passou os braços pelo ombro na menina, tentando confortá-la. Ela se assustou com a atitude, depois cedeu ao abraço, nunca achou possível que um abraço pudesse transmitir tanta segurança.

Draco apareceu no corredor e arqueou uma sobrancelha em surpresa ao amigo que tinha uma loira chorosa nos braços, com a cara em seu peito, confortando-a com carinhos em seu cabelo.

Blaise notou o amigo mais adiante e movimentou os lábios que diziam 'Vi a Weasley nas masmorras'. Draco, entendendo o que o amigo queria dizer, assentiu e rumou para as masmorras.

"Essas rolhas eram muito importante para você, não?" Perguntou numa tentativa de que se ela falasse mais, talvez chorasse menos.

"Era meu amuleto da sorte," respondeu com a voz abafada "e a melhor lembrança que eu tinha da minha mãe"

DgDgDgDgDg

Harry chamou Ginny quando a viu sair de sua última aula junto aos demais grifinórios. Poções. Estava esperando-a havia meia hora nas masmorras frias.

"Oi, Harry" Ginny cumprimentou com um sorriso.

"Como foi a aula com o seboso?"

"O de sempre" Suspirou "Menos dez pontos aqui para grifinória, menos dez pontos alí para grifinória e _'O quê? Está chovendo_?' Menos dez pontos para grifinória."

O moreno riu.

"Sem muitas emoções, então." Ele ficou sério. "Ginny, o que vocês disseram mais cedo sobre... humm... o ritual de acasalamento de cavalos alados... ahn...era verdade?"

"Claro, claro! Você conhece a Luna, quando ela inventa alguma coisa, é difícil não se safar..." Ela evitou seus olhos.

"Ah, bom, se é assim, tudo bem" Ele falou aliviado e depois deu uma risadinha "Sabe, encontramos Malfoy e Zabini um pouco antes, eles fizeram insinuações sobre suas festinhas de sacanagem e, bom, não vimos você ou Luna durante a cerimônia..."

"Malfoy? Zabini?" A ruiva tentava não mostrar sua tensão "Aqueles dois são cheios de invenções e brincadeiras idiotas, você conhece o tipo, deviam estar enchendo vocês só... Até parece que eu ficaria na companhia da doninha se não for para xingá-lo."

Harry suspirou.

"Eu sei, Gin... Apenas tome cuidado, Mione está caçando você e Luna por todo o Castelo para um sermão, vocês quebraram no mínimo umas dez regras, de acordo com ela."

Ginny pensou ter visto um brilho diferente nos olhos de Harry quando citou o nome da Monitora, mas deu de ombros. '_Impressão sua Gin.'_

"A gente sabe," Deu um sorriso maroto "Luna e eu passamos dia todo fugindo." Tentou desviar o assunto sobre a noite passada o mais rápido que pode. "Mas você veio até aqui só para perguntar da doninha?"

"Vim acompanhá-la para torre da grifinória" A ruiva corou "e saber se nosso encontro ainda está de pé?"

"Se você não desistiu ainda, então está." Ele sorriu.

"Realmente, _muito romântico_ e tudo mais... " Draco Malfoy comentou sarcástico, sustentando um olhar de desgosto, enquanto os dois grifinórios o olhavam com raiva por sua chegada repentina e intromissão "Mas estão te chamando na sala do diretor Weasley, vamos!"

A ruiva revirou os olhos.

"Desculpe, Harry, fica para próxima."

Ele deu seu olhar mais compreensivo e assentiu, depois olhou friamente para Malfoy e rumou para a torre da grifinória.

Ginny seguiu o sonserino e estranhou quando ele virou em um corredor que não levava para a sala do diretor.

"Malfoy, a sala do diretor é pelo outro corredor." Disse em seu encalço.

"Jura, Weasley? Se _você _não me dissesse eu nunca descobriria" Comentou irônico, fazendo com que a ruiva ficasse vermelha de raiva. "Estamos indo de encontro com a sua amiga Corvinal, ela não está bem." Respondeu seco a pergunta mental da ruiva.

"O que ela tem, Malfoy? Onde ela está?" Perguntou, sua expressão mudando de raiva para preocupação. "E por que você tinha que mentir ao Harry?"

"Porque, Weasley" Malfoy disse virando mais um corredor "Potter não precisa salvar a tudo e a todos o tempo inteiro." Completou com um sorriso frio "E eu não agüento ver a cara daquele idiota."

Ginny nem prestou atenção ao que o loiro disse, correu direto para amiga que chorava no meio do corredor, amparada por Zabini.

'_Aposto que porque quer que esteja chorando, deve estar bem melhora agora agarrada aos braços dele_' Não pôde evitar pensar, mas depois repreendeu-se. Luna não chorava por besteiras e nunca se aproveitaria de uma situação dessas.

Agachou-se ao seu lado da amiga e encarou Zabini. Ele parecia perdido. Ofereceu um sorriso compreensivo e agradecido por cuidar de sua amiga. Depois tocou nos ombros da loira. Luna, notando a presença de Ginny, desgrudou do abraço de Blaise e se lançou contra amiga.

"Ginevra, foi horrível..." Disse com a voz embargada para a amiga que abraçava.

"O que aconteceu, Luna?" Perguntou suavemente, enquanto confortava a amiga.

"Eles pegaram a minha varinha..." e, chorosa, apontou para as rolhas no chão "e... destruíram... meu colar"

A ruiva arregalou os olhos em surpresa e olhou para o chão do corredor. Só então percebeu que haviam várias rolhas de cerveja amanteigada rodeando-os. Destruíram o colar de rolhas de Luna. Seu amuleto da sorte. A única lembrança que tinha de sua mãe. A única coisa material que a amiga valorizava. A ruiva sentiu seu rosto esquentar de raiva, quando olhou para Zabini que assistia a interação das amigas silenciosamente e inexpressivo.

"_Quem fez isso?_" Sentiu as palavras saírem venenosas de sua boca.

"Stevens, Perks e Boot" Ele respondeu prontamente.

"Filhos da mãe!" Xingou-os baixinho. Eles _sempre _atormentavam Luna. "Calma, Luna, vai dar tudo certo..." Mas a ruiva não tinha tanta certeza assim.

"Vai ficar tudo bem" O sonserino disse numa voz estranha enquanto se levantava e ficava ao lado de Draco, que também assistia a cena, atento e inexpressivo. "Eles nunca mais encostarão um dedo nela sequer, senão Draco aqui tomará _providências_" A ruiva olhou para o moreno com os olhos arregalados. Ele falava sério? Draco arqueou uma sobrancelha para o amigo que fingia não vê-lo. "Bom, acho melhor você levá-la daqui" Ele as ajudou a se levantarem. "Draco e eu limpamos tudo." Acenou para o chão cheio de rolhas.

Ginny olhou para ele por alguns segundos, estudando-o. Esse era um lado de Blaise Zabini que ela nunca imaginou que existisse. Ele sempre foi conhecido como o garanhão sangue frio de Hogwarts, ficava com as garotas e depois as largava como se não as conhecessem. Claro que quando as queria de novo, elas voltavam. Era assim que funcionava com ele. Agora, Ginny pensou que ele não poderia ser tão sangue frio assim, por defender sua amiga como fez.

"Muito obrigada, Zabini." Finalmente disse, oferecendo seu sorriso mais agradecido. "Até Zabini, Malfoy."

Eles deram um aceno imperceptível com a cabeça, ambos inexpressivos.

"Vamos, Luna." A ruiva chamou a amiga. Luna não chorava mais, tinha apenas algumas lágrimas silenciosas descendo de seus olhos. "Talvez poderíamos esperar pelas fadas mordente hoje." Sugeriu, ao ver pela janela que ainda não havia anoitecido.

"Sim, claro." Concordou. Não queria ter que ver a cara de ninguém no Salão Principal nem em seu Salão Comunal. Caminhou até Zabini que ainda a olhava inexpressivo. Encararam-se por alguns segundos, até que Luna apoiou uma mão em sua bochecha e ficou na ponta dos pés, depositando um pequeno beijo molhado em seu rosto. Blaise arregalou os olhos enquanto a via se afastar de perto de si com um sorriso fraco.

"Obrigada." Luna se virou para a amiga que também assistia a cena atônita. "Vamos."

As duas saíram com os braços entrelaçados.

Blaise não soube quanto tempo ficou com os olhos arregalados olhando pelo caminho que a loira tomou. Quando deu por si, lembrou-se que Draco também estava lá, virou para encará-lo.

Estava com uma sobrancelha arqueada e com um sorriso irônico.

"Vou fingir que não ouvi você dizendo meu precioso nome e o verbo 'limpar' na mesma frase" Comentou ao amigo. Draco sabia que desde o momento que ele e Blaise se separaram na biblioteca até agora, alguma coisa havia acontecido. Alguma coisa entre seu amigo e Lovegood. O que quer que tenha acontecido havia feito seu amigo ganhar um brilho diferente nos olhos.

Blaise revirou os olhos e sacudiu a varinha, juntando todas as rolhas do chão. Guardou-as no bolso.

"Vamos jantar!" Blaise rumou para o Salão Principal.

"Eii! Espera!" O loiro se apressou para alcançá-lo "O que você quis dizer com _senão se verão com Draco Malfoy_?"

DgDgDgDgDg

Ginny e Luna deitaram na grama molhada e esperaram o céu escurecer.

A ruiva virou o rosto e olhou para a amiga deitada ao seu lado. Não havia mais lágrimas em seu rosto, apenas um triste olhar. Sentiu-se mal pela loira. Sabia como era importante o colar, mais que tudo para ela.

"Luna," Disse baixinho "era apenas um colar." Olhou de volta para o céu.

"Sim, apenas um colar."

Queriam mesmo acreditar que era apenas um colar.

Depois de duas horas em silêncio apenas admirando o efeito do brilho das fadas mordentes junto ao brilho das estrelas, Ginny se manifestou, olhando para a amiga.

"Está com fome?"

A loira respondeu positivamente com a cabeça, ainda contemplando as fadas voando em sincronia.

"Vamos ver se sobrou alguma coisa da janta lá na cozinha" As duas se levantaram, olharam mais uma vez para as fadas, numa despedida silenciosa, e rumaram ao castelo de braços dados.

DgDgDgDgDg

Draco e Blaise acabaram de chegar na sala de poções, pontualmente , para cumprir a detenção, onde o professor já os esperava sentado em sua mesa. Quando reparou na presença dos dois, Snape levantou os olhos inexpressivos.

"Sentem-se." Acomodaram-se resmungando incoerentemente.

Eles sabiam que de fato não 'cumpririam' detenção alguma, seria pior que uma detenção. Seria um sermão de um padrinho para os afilhados. Um sermão que levaria, provavelmente, três horas. Três _longas _horas.

"Não resmunguem, não combina com a pose de durão de vocês." Disse com um sorriso imperceptível aos olhos de qualquer pessoa, mas Draco e Blaise o conheciam o suficiente para dizer que estava se _divertindo _com a situação.

Os dois encararam por um longo tempo Snape. Sabiam que seria inevitável essa conversa, não depois do flagra de ontem. Só torciam mentalmente para que não contatasse Lucius. O professor foi o primeiro a se manifestar.

"Realmente," Começou a dizer enquanto entrelaçava as mãos em cima da mesa. "Estou muito satisfeito com o comportamento de vocês" disse sarcástico, fazendo Blaise dar seu sorrisinho misterioso e Draco o olhar inexpressivo.

"Bêbados..." Censurou-os com os olhos "...de novo."

"Alguns hábitos não somem do nada" Blaise comentou ainda sustentando seu sorrisinho.

"Desprovidos de roupas..." Prosseguiu ignorando a gracinha do moreno.

"_Estávamos de cuecas_!" Blaise fingiu-se indignado.

"Vejo que ao menos tiveram a decência de não esquecê-las, não?" Perguntou cínico. "Fora da cama depois do horário..." continuou.

"Isso é muito relativo, no nosso horário ainda era cedo." Snape revirou os olhos para Blaise e ignorou-o.

"E fora do castelo" Lançou um olhar a Blaise que o fez pensar duas vezes antes de fazer qualquer comentário. "Com a Srta. Weasley e a Srta. Lovegood." Completou.

"Nós não fizemos nada com elas!" Draco abriu a boca pela primeira vez desde que entrou.

"Eu sei." Ele disse seco "Porém embebedá-las não foi a atitude mais correta."

"Bom, se Blaise não tivesse oferecido..."

"_Blaise_?" Snape o interrompeu "Draco Malfoy, você é o _Monitor Chefe_! Não deveria permití-lo nem que tocasse em uma garrafa de Firewhiskey." E se virou para o moreno. "Não faça essa cara, eu sei tudo."

Os dois olharam-nos irritados.

"Já dissemos quantas vezes para não usar Legilimência (N/A: é assim que escreve?) na_ gente_?" Draco reclamou.

"Vocês me deixam outra opção?" Perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada e prosseguiu com o silêncio dos dois "Sei que você trouxe clandestinamente uma quantidade absurda de garrafas de Firewhiskey, Blaise, e que pretende acabar com elas em menos de um mês. Francamente, não sei como vocês não morreram ainda com tanto álcool no sangue." Draco deu um sorrisinho.

"Tire esse sorriso da cara, Draco. McGonagal quase teve um ataque cardíaco quando os viu e não para de sugerir ao diretor que lhe tirem o cargo de Monitor Chefe. Será muito difícil conseguir mantê-lo nessa posição, se você não colaborar!" Snape olhou irritado para Blaise que começara a gargalhar no meio de seu discurso. "O que é tão engraçado, Blaise?"

"Se McGonagal quase teve um ataque cardíaco quando nos viu" Respondeu em meio a gargalhadas "É porque faz _tempo_ que ela não anda _tendo, _se é que vocês me entendem."

Draco riu abertamente e Snape até deixou um sorriso escapar de seus lábios.

"_Dessa_ vez não contatarei Lucius" O professor disse para seus afilhados e alunos quando recuperados dos risos "Só porque ele e Narcisa devem estar querendo um pouco de paz sem vocês por perto." Os olhou durante algum tempo enquanto sorriam aliviados e satisfeitos. "Mas não esperem ter tanta sorte da próxima vez."

"Nem sonharíamos" Blaise disse enquanto tirava uma garrafa de Firewhiskey dos bolsos e a transformava em seu tamanho normal "E para o senhor não se chatear, uma das garrafas é sua!"

Snape revirou os olhos e a pegou.

"Obrigado." Disse enquanto se levantava da mesa e a guardava na estante "Mas precisará de muito mais garrafas para puxar meu saco."

Ele se sentou novamente e suspirou.

"Há outra coisa que gostaria de... falar sobre." Disse sério

Os dois jovens olharam sérios também enquanto o esperava continuar.

"A Srta. Parkinson anda um tanto conturbada ainda, gostaria de pedir-lhes que ficassem de olho nela."

Assentiram.

"Então, estão dispensados." Finalizou, ganhando sorrisos satisfeitos.

Ambos levantaram, desejaram boa noite ao padrinho e rumaram a porta.

"Blaise," Snape falou, com um olhar de divertimento, antes que ambos saíssem "os elfos domésticos têm o cordão que você está querendo."

Blaise saiu sem responder a insinuação do professor, com um ligeiro tom avermelhado em seu rosto que fez Draco arquear uma sobrancelha para ele.

"Não pergunte." Alertou ao loiro que deu de ombros, rumando para o Salão Comunal da Sonserina.

"Zabini! Malfoy!" Ambos pararam e se viraram para ver um Potter ofegante os chamando.

DgDgDgDgDg

"Dobby!" A ruiva chamou o elfo quando atravessou o quadro que levava para a cozinha, junto à amiga.

"Srta. Wheezy! Srta. Lovegood!" O elfo aproximou agitado, cumprimentando-as, que lhe rendeu sorrisos alegres das garotas por sua euforia.

"Perdemos a janta... e humm... sobrou alguma coisa?" Ginny perguntou receosa de não ter sobrado nada.

"Vocês também perder a jantar? " As duas olharam-no confusas "Ah Srta. Parkinson também perder!" Disse acenando para a mesa do canto. A sonserina comia assistindo a entrada das outras duas. Parecia cansada.

"É o que parece" A ruiva comentou.

"Meninas pedir o que quiser que Dobby trazer!" Ofereceu alegremente.

"Quero um sanduíche só." Ginny respondeu "E um suco de abóbora."

"Quero só um pedaço de bolo de chocolate." Luna respondeu entusiasmada. Ela amava bolo de chocolate.

"Srta. Lovegood, Dobby estar muito triste, mas acabar agora o bolo de chocolate."

Os olhos de Luna perderam o brilho por alguns segundos.

"Pode ficar com o meu, acho que estou satisfeita." Pansy ofereceu o dela, antes que a loira ordenasse outra coisa. Então, levou o prato na mão da loira e deu um sorriso simpático que amenizou um pouco seu ar cansado, e saiu.

Luna olhou para a Ginny, que estava tão abalada quanto ela, pelo gesto da sonserina.

DgDgDgDgDg

Pansy Parkinson saiu da cozinha e consultou o relógio de pulso enquanto vagava sem rumo pelos corredores. Ainda não era sua hora de fazer a patrulha nos corredores. Odiava ter sido nomeada monitora dois anos atrás. Talvez, se Draco não tivesse sido nomeado também, teria morrido de tédio nas reuniões e nas patrulhas. Mas, agora, Draco era Monitor Chefe, e ela teria que fazer todas as suas obrigações sozinha.

No ano anterior, talvez tivesse ficado irritada por estar sozinha, mas agora tudo mudou. Solidão se tornou seu maior passatempo. Depois da perda _deles _algumas coisas perderam o sentido, outras ganharam.

Maquiagem e cabelos impecáveis não era mais a sua prioridade. Saber se Sara Perks se embebedou e passou a noite com todo o time da Corvinal não era mais tão engraçado. Andar com Millicent Bulstrode e todas as outras sonserinas, que se importavam apenas com coisas supérfluas, não era mais interessante.

Há coisas muito mais importantes no mundo acontecendo do que passar horas discutindo se As Esquisitonas eram ou não eram as melhores cantoras do Reino Unido. Há pessoas ganhando e perdendo todos os dias. Há pessoas sofrendo todos os dias e ninguém tem noção pelo que estão passando.

Talvez, as únicas coisas que não mudaram foram seus amigos. Eles estavam no enterro de seus pais quando ela precisou. Eles estavam lá destruindo todo o prestigio que Millicent tinha quando a mesma decidiu que nenhuma outra sonserina deveria falar com ela por _'Pansy andar tão relaxada e distraída' _. Eles estavam lá quando precisava de animação. Eles sempre estiveram lá e sempre estariam, não tinha dúvidas. Por isso, sempre dizia o quão importante eles eram na vida dela, antes que fosse tarde demais.

A morena sentiu um formigamento no céu da boca e os olhos ardendo, resultado de todos os pensamentos que andava tendo. Odiava-se por nunca ter dito aos pais como foram importantes para ela. Odiava-se por ter sido essa menininha mimada que a única coisa que importava era "_Eu, Eu e Eu_" por anos. E agora eles estão mortos e nunca saberiam sobre seus sentimentos por eles.

Assustou-se quando sentiu uma lágrima quente descer pelo rosto. Não tivera uma crise choro descente desde que soube que nunca mais teria seus pais. Censurou-se várias vezes por ser tão fria a ponto de não chorar pela morte de pessoas tão queridas. Agora, um mês depois, estava sentindo uma pequena e quente lágrima molhar seu rosto.

'_Realmente, tanta hora para isso acontecer e tinha que ser bem no corredor da biblioteca onde era bem movimentado esse horário._'

Andou cegamente para as masmorras. As lágrimas vinham uma atrás da outra sem controle. Odiou-se por perder o controle de suas emoções que os sonserinos sempre se orgulhavam por ter. Odiou-se quando esbarrou em alguém, fazendo-a torcer o pé direito ao cair no chão. Odiou-se por ter tanto cabelo que lhe caia constantemente no rosto enquanto alcançava o pé.

"Parkinson?" Perguntou uma voz masculina perto de si, enquanto puxava seu cabelo para trás da orelha.

Odiou-se mais ainda por alguém vê-la nesse estado.

DgDgDgDgDg

"Estou tão cansado que se você não estive conversando comigo, dormiria em pé mesmo, Harry" Comentou Ron enquanto fazia a patrulha dos corredores do primeiro andar, bocejando.

"Aposto que sim" Harry riu. Ficara surpreso por saber que o amigo arranjara alguma atividade, como namorar Hermione, em seu tempo livre que não fosse comer, dormir ou jogar quadribol.

"Mione podia ter ajustado melhor esse horário de patrulha" Disse emburrado "Não tem ninguém legal para conversar no meu turno"

"Estou aqui, não estou?" Harry respondeu ao amigo ainda rindo.

"É, mas você não é monitor, está aqui porque não quer Emelina Vance no seu pé."

"Mas aquela lá nem Snape merece." Harry comentou fazendo com que os dois rissem.

Ron parou de rir quando sentiu alguém esbarrar nele. Cambaleou um pouco perdendo equilíbrio, mas logo se recompôs. Olhou para o chão onde havia uma menina de cabelos escuros e lisos cobrindo o rosto, levando a mão ao pé direito. Depois olhou para o amigo que ficara alarmado pelo ocorrido e deu um olhar confuso para o mesmo. Então, o ruivo agachou-se ao lado da menina e notou que esta estava tremendo. Esticou seu braço e puxou seus cabelos para trás da orelha, dando visão do rosto molhado da menina.

O ruivo arregalou os olhos quando viu quen era. Pansy Parkinson. A sonserina que estava sempre bem arrumada e cercada pelos amigos. Agora, a mesma estava esparramada no chão e chorando como se não houvesse amanhã.

"Parkinson?" Chamou-a se recuperando do susto.

A morena apenas levantou os olhos vermelhos de choro paraele, sinalizando que tinha ouvido, amaldiçoando-se por ter sido encontrada justo por um grifinório.

"Posso...?" Perguntou sinalizando para o pé machucado da morena.

Ela assentiu, enquanto assistia o ruivo tocar de leve em seu pé inchado, com uma cara pensativa.

"Ron, quer que eu procure ajuda?" Harry sugeriu preocupado. A morena olhou para o grifinório em pé. _'Até Potter está aqui! Só faltava a sangue ruim aparecer e dar uma de sabe-tudo, tentando arrumar meu pé. Argh! Que humilhante!'_

"Apenas vá chamar Malfoy!" Olhou para o amigo com uma voz determinada. Harry conhecia esse lado de Ron. Era uma qualidade que Harry sempre admirou. "Encontre-nos na Ala Hospitalar."

Quando o menino que sobreviveu assentiu e rumou a procura dos dois sonserinos com uma expressão de quem preferia estar com Emelina Vance, Ron abaixou os olhos para Pansy e disse o mais compreensível que pôde.

"Você não está chorando por causa do pé, não é?" Ela evitou olhar para os azuis dos olhos do ruivo, tão pouco respondeu. Continuava a chorar.

Ele sabia que não responderia de qualquer jeito. Não é como se tratassem bem, nem ao menos eram bons colegas. Ele não gostava dos sonserinos em geral.

"Consegue levantar?" Ela negou com a cabeça.

Ele suspirou passando a mão pelo cabelo.

"Você não pode conjurar uma maca e me levar flutuando?" Sugeriu, tentando com todos os recursos possíveis fazer sua voz não soar tão estupidamente embargada.

"Melhor não confiar nos meus feitiços" Ron respondeu com as orelhas vermelhas "Acho melhor te carregar até lá, tudo bem?"

Ela deu de ombros. Ron passou uma mão por sua cintura e a outra por trás de seus joelhos, levantando-se sem esforço algum.

Foram assim até a Ala Hospitalar, silenciosos.

Quando chegaram lá, colocou-a na cama mais próxima e foi chamar Madame Pomfrey.

DgDgDgDgDg

"Malfoy!" Chamou Harry, ofegante, quando finalmente encontrou o sonserino que, obviamente, estava acompanhado de seu companheiro. Estava um pouco receoso de não encontrá-los pelos corredores e ter que falar com Snape. A última coisa que Harry queria era ver Snape mais que o necessário.

Olhou para os dois, Malfoy com os olhos frios e Zabini com um sorrisinho de deboche, estavam calados esperando ele falar.

"Parkinson... na... Ala... Hospitalar..." Disse ofegante enquanto via as expressões dos sonserinos mudarem de desprezo para preocupação.

Sem responder, ambos andaram apressados à Ala Hospitalar, com um Potter no encalço.

Entraram com um estrondo pelo portal, sem um pingo de bom senso pela área que se encontravam e caminharam até a cama que a amiga estava. Blaise, sem pensar duas vezes, abraçou-a fraternalmente quando a viu.

Draco nunca vira a amiga tão atipicamente ela, assustou-se ao vê-la com os cabelos sempre cuidadosamente arrumados, desalinhados. E Pansy adorava o próprio cabelo. Seu rosto estava inchado de tanto chorar. O loiro aproximou-se mais cauteloso que Blaise e pegou sua mão delicada.

"O que houve, querida?" Perguntou suave.

Ela olhou nos olhos de Draco e desviou para os de Blaise que havia afastado do abraço.

"Torci meu pé, acho" Murmurou.

Draco olhou atentamente para o rosto da amiga por alguns segundos. Sabia que não chorava por causa do pé. Pansy não choraria por um pé torcido. Olhou para Blaise que parecia tirar a mesma conclusão que ele. Finalmente tivera a crise de choro que o momento pedia e não teve.

"Aonde, querida?" Blaise perguntou, lançando um olhar a Draco que dizia que não deveriam tocar nesse assunto com tanta gente ao redor.

"Trombei no Weasley." Respondeu fraca. "Não o vi, trombei nele e torci o pé quando caí. Ele me trouxe aqui."

Antes que pudessem dizer mais alguma coisa, Madame Pomfrey apareceu e mandaram-nos sair de perto que iria examinar Pansy.

Ron apareceu logo atrás dela e caminhou até Harry, que estava assistindo do portal. Antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa ao amigo, reparou que este olhava por cima de seu ombro com uma expressão estranha.

Virou-se e viu Malfoy e Zabini conversando em voz baixa com expressões sérias no rosto. Depois fizeram uma cara de desgosto e assentiram um ao outro, caminhando na direção deles.

"Obrigado por trazê-la e nos avisar." Blaise agradeceu sério. Ron e Harry olharam para os sonserinos meio abobalhados, não esperavam um agradecimento, no máximo um "Sai logo daqui, seus grifinórios idiotas."

"Mas, claro, se vocês não tivessem torcido o pé dela estaríamos mais gratos" Draco resmungou ganhando uma cotovelada do amigo. Contudo, os dois grifinórios pareciam não ter escutado, apenas assentiram compreensivos e saíram.

* * *

**N/A1**: Oi gente... mais um capitulo! mandem reviews dizendo se gostaram, sim?

Eu sei que parece que vai demorar pra acontecer alguma action DG, mas eu prometo pra vcs que nao vai demorar,e´stá sendo mais complicado que eu pensei que seria... hahaha...estão vindo muitas idéias na minha cabeça, e estou tentando encaixá-las direitinho! E, pra nao ficar confuso e fora de lógica dá um trabalho...! Mas se tiverem sugestoes ou criticas, por favor, digam ok?

AAhh... e eu pus uns nomes que talvez vcs nao se lembrem, mas estao no livro, o Teo Boot, a Emilia Bulstrode e a Emelina Vance (nao sei se é assim q escreve)... e a Sara Perks e o Kyle Stevens são personagens P.O., bom... a minha Pansy e o meu Blaise tbm tao praticamente P.O. mas é meio assim q eu os imagino, pelo menos o Blaise é!

E me corrijam se eu escrevi legilimencia errado, nao faço nem ideia de como escreve em portugues!

E por fim, muito obrigada a todos q mandaram reviews: **Ginny Danae Malfoy **(ahaha eles foram espertos nao? brigada por comentar! espero q goste desse cap.), **larimalfoy** (fico feliz q tenha gostado, e pode ter certeza, mta coisa vai rolar ainda!), **Lud** (Brigada pela review, espero q goste desse cap), **Biazinha Malfoy** (Calma, que meu Draco e meu Blaise não terão mais tendencias gays daqui pela frente, são mto bons para virarem gays nao? rs brigada pela review, vc está sendo uma das minhas leitoras fieis comentando em tds os cap.!rs), **Karen** (Draco e Blaise bebados são realmente loucos nao? Snape ficou bem bravo! rs fico feliz q esteja gostando tanto!), **Mahh Lima** (ahaha o Blaise é viciado, mas eu imagino q seja uma fase q ele teve com mais enfase que outros meninos, uahauau mas acho q ele vai supera isso com a Luna, brigada mesmo pela review, vc está sendo uma leitora fiel tbm, comentando em tds os capitulos:) aah.. e como eu ja mencionei nesse cap, a Pansy já teve essa fase estérica, mas superou, finalmente percebeu algumas coisas da vida.)

e um agradecimento especial a **Lyra Stevens: **Nossa, mto obrigada mesmo por tudo q escreveu na review, estou mesmo mto feliz pelos elogios e por vc estar gostando mesmo da minha fic! Prometo pra vc, q assim q eu puder, eu leio suas fics! Já até dei uma passadinha no seu perfil, acho q vou ler só a sua fic do Harry Potter, ok? Não sei nada de SAkura! Vc é de Portugal, nao? Aaahh.. e obrigada mesmo, vc tbm anda sendo uma das minhas leitoras mais fieis que comentam tda vez q eu atualizo! Criei um personagem novo, vc reparou que ele tem o mesmo nome q o seu nick? uma homenagenzinha! ;) Espero que goste desse capitulo!

Beijos a todos! ;)

**N/A2 - 17/01/11** - Olá, leitores! Acabei de revisar esse capítulo. Não sei se consegui pegar todos os erros. Ajustei algumas partes também.

Sério, hoje, eu teria começado a fic de modo totalmente diferente. Os primeiros capítulos são tão estúpidos. Beijo.


	4. O Plano

**O Plano**

A semana passou sem muitas surpresas para Draco. Ele e Blaise dedicaram praticamente todo o tempo disponível à Pansy. Sabiam que a amiga precisava de todo o apoio que eles poderiam proporcionar e, certamente, não o negariam.

Quando o fim de semana chegou, todos decidiram que iriam à Hogsmeade. Talvez, novos ares fariam-lhes bem.

"Você tinha que ver a cara do Longbottom quando seu feitiço deu errado. Foi esplêndido, minha querida!" Blaise contava a amiga sobre a aula de Feitiços que ela havia perdido um dia após o acidente. Estavam todos tomando Firewhiskey no Três Vassouras.

"Aposto que Granger estava desesperada para ajudá-lo de novo."

Eles riram juntos. Eles combinavam.

Draco era o mais reservado, o mais complicado. Blaise era espontâneo, frio e dedicado quando necessário, gostava de diversão e aventuras, por isso, obviamente, nunca conseguiu cargo de Monitor. Passou muito tempo em detenções, para desgosto de Snape. Já Pansy, sempre fora a mais popular e admirada pelas Sonserinas, a mais delicada e frágil entre os amigos. Pansy sabia que seus amigos eram os melhores. Contudo, ainda assim, faltava alguém. Draco precisava _dele_. Aquele que equilibrava sua vida, quando Blaise desequilibrava.

"Com licença" Pansy se levantou e, conseqüentemente, os dois outros presentes também se levantaram. Verdadeiros cavalheiros. "Vou ao toalete." E a morena se retirou.

"Ela parece bem melhor" Blaise comentou quando se acomodaram novamente.

"É o que parece"

Silêncio. Ultimamente, Blaise andava estranho demais, não fazia nenhum de seus comentários construtivos há um tempo considerável. Na verdade, os comentários se tornaram em perguntas repetitivas, diferentes do que todos estavam acostumados.

"Draco"

"Quê?" Respondeu grosseiro. Sabia o que estava por vir e já se cansou de toda essa besteira por parte do amigo.

"Você soube de Lovegood nos últimos dias?" Perguntou inexpressivo.

"Não" Respondeu impaciente "Pareço um fofoqueiro ou algo do tipo?"

"Será que ela está saindo com alguém?" Ignorou o último comentário do loiro. Às vezes, ele era tão irritante.

"Essa é a última vez, Zabini! Eu não sei! Pergunte à ela!"

Draco sabia que a reação foi desnecessária, mas só assim Blaise calaria a boca. Na primeira vez, foi um tanto engraçado e surpreendente, mas agora era insuportável.

Ouviram o som do sino da porta do estabelecimento tocar. O loiro viu a Weasley e a Lovegood entrarem com os braços dados e rindo como se não houvesse amanhã. Revirou os olhos para a cena. Elas eram patéticas. Não entendia como nasceu esse interesse repentino do amigo pela Corvinal. Ela era tão _louca_. Olhou para Blaise, que também estava olhando para as duas recém chegadas, inexpressivo, acomodarem-se em uma mesa mais distante.

"Voltei" Pansy apareceu, fazendo com que os dois garotos se levantassem novamente, esperando-a se acomodar para se acomodarem também. "Então, perdi alguma coisa?"

Draco deu um sorriso malicioso. Pansy adoraria saber da possível nova caça de Blaise. Olhou para Blaise que parecia alheio ao mundo. Ainda encarava em direção da mesa ocupada pelas duas sextanistas.

Pansy pareceu notar o olhar de Draco para Blaise e olhou-o também. Draco e Pansy arregalaram os olhos e se entreolharam.

"Blaise, você está... suspirando?" Pansy perguntou ainda surpresa.

"Ahn?" Pareceu acordar de seu mundo.

"Você está bem?" A morena esticou a mão para a testa dele. "Sem febre. Draco, será que devemos levá-lo à Ala Hospitalar?"

Draco desatou a gargalhar em resposta, já recuperado do susto inicial.

"Querida," O loiro disse recuperando o fôlego "você me deve cem galeões!"

"Eu te devo...?" O rosto da menina mudou de confusão para surpresa e depois divertimento. "Mas, Draco, isso é quase impossível!"

"Bom, as circunstâncias dizem o oposto." E olhou para Blaise que assistia toda a interação dos amigos confuso.

"Do que vocês estão falando?"

"Sabe Blaise, Pansy e eu fizemos uma pequena aposta há um tempo atrás" Draco disse com um sorriso malicioso e Pansy tentava controlar sua risada.

"Há exatos três anos" A morena continuou ainda risonha "apostei cem galeões com Draco que Blaise Zabini, o maior garanhão de Hogwarts, nunca se apaixonaria. Seria um eterno mulherengo." Depois sorriu maliciosa ao ver a expressão incrédula do amigo "Mas, de acordo com Draco, eu perdi."

"E sabe o que mais?" Draco sustentava o mesmo sorriso malicioso "Apostei que você se apaixonaria _e _não seria por uma garota convencional, seria tão _louca_ quanto você" Olhou o amigo nos olhos e completou "E, como sempre, eu estava certo."

"Eu só queria saber quem é a sortuda, ou azarada, da história?"

"Ela é..." Draco disse olhando cada vez mais divertido com as expressões de Blaise, variando entre descrente e assustado. "Loony Lovegood."

"Eu não estou apaixonado por ela!" Protestou Blaise.

"Suspiros, gaguejos e alteração de comportamento, para mim, são sintomas de amor, não acha, Draco?"

"De fato" O loiro olhou para mesa onde a corvinal estava com a melhor amiga e depois olhou para os amigo com um sorriso malicioso e um brilho de divertimento nos olhos "Mas se você não está apaixonado por ela, depois que você _levá-la para sua cama,_ eu acho que vou levá-la para _minha_" E completou para Pansy "E, certamente, você estará convidada para juntar-se a nós, querida"

"VOCÊ O QUÊ? Você não ousaria...!" Draco e Pansy caíram na gargalhada com a explosão de Blaise.

"Não liga para ele, Blaise" Pansy deu um sorriso simpático ao amigo que os olhava, fulminando.

"É toda sua" Draco deu um sorriso malicioso.

"Mas admita" Pansy o tocou nos braços fortes "Você não quer apenas levá-la para cama."

"Ela é diferente" Murmurou com uma expressão confusa "Não é uma garota que eu gostaria de levar para a cama e depois ignorá-la" Suspirou "Toda vez que a vejo é assim"

"Isso é amor, Blaise" Pansy disse-lhe abraçando. Ele descobriu algo surpreendente em sua vida.

DgDgDgDgDG

"Luna," Ginny disse se levantando "Vou me encontrar com Harry agora" Disse dando um beijo no rosto da amiga "Te vejo mais tarde no castelo!"

"Divirta-se, Ginevra!"

A loira viu sua amiga sair e se concentrou novamente em sua bebida. Tentou ao máximo durante toda a semana não pensar no colar destruído, mas aquela cerveja amanteigada em sua frente com a rolha solta ao lado não ajudava em nada. Suspirou e olhou ao redor.

Muitas Lufa-lufas do quarto ano estavam rindo abertamente na mesa ao lado. Três corvinais do quinto ano estavam fazendo o pedido no balcão e três sonserinos muito populares estavam numa mesa mais distante conversando intimamente. E Blaise estava no meio. Suspirou. Estava bonito e charmoso como sempre.

Decidiu dar umas voltas pela vila. Ver Blaise tão bonito fazia nascer sensações engraçadas dentro de si e pensamentos impróprios rolavam em sua imaginação. Talvez comprasse alguns sapos de chocolate para pegar as fitinhas da embalagem e fazê-las de pulseirinhas.

DgDgDgDgDg

"Harry!" Ginny se aproximou do menino-que-sobreviveu que a esperava na frente da praça principal. "Desculpe o atraso, me demorei com a Luna."

"Tudo bem, eu cheguei agora também" Ele deu um sorriso "Onde você quer ir?"

"Qualquer lugar, você decide"

"Que tal irmos à Dedos-de-Mel comprar uns doces e depois tomar alguma coisa no Três Vassouras?"

"Parece ótimo."

DgDgDgDgDg

"Ron," Hermione já estava bem irritada com a atitude do namorado "É o _Harry. _Seu melhor amigo, não Zabini. Ele não vai fazer _nada_ com Ginny"

"Assim espero" Para Ron, não era o fato de ser Harry. Era o fato de sua irmãzinha, o bebê da família, estar saindo com alguém.

A morena revirou os olhos. Ambos estavam ridículos escondidos atrás de uma moita enquanto assistiam Harry e Ginny entrar no Três Vassouras.

"Quando você parar de brincar de esconde-esconde, me encontre na livraria." E saiu muito irritada pelo namorado nem ao menos prestar atenção no que ela dizia.

DgDgDgDgDg

Draco sabia que não deveria estar fazendo isso. Era nojento, baixo e humilhante. Seus pais morreriam de desgosto. Snape seria muito inconveniente e desprezível se descobrisse. E ele seria o motivo de piada em sua Casa.

Deveria estar ajudando Blaise e Pansy a organizar a primeira festa dos Sonserinos, que seria no Salão Comunal dos Monitores Chefes. Mas não, _tinha_ que fazer isso. E não era nem para o _próprio_ bem estar. Mentira. Era sim. _Teria _que fazer isso, sim. Não agüentava mais Blaise. Era inútil e vergonhoso vê-lo suspirando pelos cantos, perguntando sobre _ela_ a todo o momento e, ainda por cima, tendo um comportamento tão _não dele_. Ele sempre gostou de se gabar por ser o garanhão da escola, sempre tão seguro de si, mas não queria nem ao menos ir falar com ela? Era estupidamente irritante vê-lo num estado tão lamentável. E para essa missão ele sabia que estaria sozinho. Bom, se conseguisse a ajuda necessária não estaria, mas era fato, Pansy estava descartada para o plano. Ela é muito fantasiosa e exagerada e não conhecia o oponente a fundo para o plano ser bem sucedido, e bom, ela seria muito indiscreta no assunto. Talvez seja por isso que estava para fazer algo tão baixo. Para conseguir que o plano fosse bem sucedido teria que conhecer a fundo a vitima, que já era um tanto esquisita, e nada melhor que a melhor amiga para isso dar certo.

Andava superiormente pelo corredor que levava a biblioteca. Tinha certeza que ouviu a Sangue Ruim dizer toda orgulhosa e satisfeita ao Weasel que sua irmã estava adiantando lições de casa na biblioteca. Revirou os olhos. Esses grifinórios eram sempre muito irritantemente corretos.

Entrou na biblioteca e a encontrou sentada em uma das mesas perto da janela. Agradeceu à Merlin pelo lugar estar vazio. Não queria ser visto conversando com ela. Certamente, ela era a única do castelo todo que estava adiantando a lição de casa numa tarde de sábado e ainda por cima depois de um passeio à Hogsmeade. Ela _realmente _precisava de um namorado.

Aproximou-se de sua mesa e parou de frente à ela, olhando sua expressão concentrada enquanto lia um livro. Ainda não acreditava no que iria fazer. Pelo menos não teria de _tocá-la. _Ainda tentava se recuperar daquele fiasco do dia que chegaram a escola, onde teve que _carregá-la_ de cavalinho. Mas, obviamente, estava bêbado demais para responder por seus atos.

Pigarreou, chamando-a a atenção. E funcionou. Ela olhou para cima e viu um loiro em sua frente. Olhou-o confusa esperando ele se manifestar.

Draco Malfoy respirou fundo e disse:

"Weasley, preciso da sua ajuda" _'Blaise, você me deve até a morte!'_

DgDgDgDgDg

Ginny chegou no castelo depois da visita à Hogsmeade bem animada. O encontro com Harry tinha sido muito engraçado e interessante. Nunca pensou que ele poderia ser tão divertido. Talvez se tivesse descoberto quão divertido ele era antes, não teria passado tanto tempo calada e envergonhada em sua presença.

Ele contou várias situações em que ele e os amigos já passaram.

Ficou mais feliz ainda quando ele a acompanhou de volta ao castelo e disse que gostava muito da ruiva, abraçando-a fraternalmente. Gostou de ouvir isso dele, sabia que poderia contar com ele sempre que quisesse. Quando a deixou na biblioteca, depois de ter-lhe dito que iria adiantar a lição de casa porque a biblioteca estaria vazia e conseguiria fazer tudo sem distração, ele até a beijou. Um beijo rápido e simples. E depois saiu, dizendo que não queria atrapalhá-la.

Ela realmente estava feliz. Finalmente estava saindo com Harry Potter, o menino que sempre gostou.

Tentava se concentrar no livro de poções que abriu. Por mais que estivesse feliz, ainda havia uma coisa dentro de si, que ela sentia que não estava certo. Contudo, não conseguia dizer o que era.

Lia o livro, mas não prestava atenção realmente. Seu pensamento estava longe. No dia que passou. Nessa coisa que não estava certa dentro de si.

Ouviu alguém pigarrear em sua frente e levantou os olhos do livro que tentava ler. Olhou confusa para Draco Malfoy que a olhava inexpressivo. Estava a chamar sua atenção, ela sabia. Só tinha ela na biblioteca. Na verdade, ela e Madame Pince, mas ela não estava em lugar nenhum a ser visto.

"Weasley, preciso da sua ajuda" Arregalou os olhos surpresa quando ele disse. Depois ela tentou se segurar, mas não conseguiu. Gargalhou. Era engraçado demais ver 'Draco grande idiota arrogante prepotente sou melhor que todos vocês porque sou rico e tenho sangue puro Malfoy' pedindo _sua _ajuda, de todas as pessoas que existiam.

"Também estou me divertindo horrores, Weasley, vê?" Disse com a voz arrastada e os olhos frios "Há! Há! Há!"

"Você quer _minha_ ajuda?" Ela perguntou tentando recuperar o fôlego perdido "No que, exatamente?"

Ele a olhou por alguns segundos e depois apontou para a cadeira em sua frente.

"Posso?" Ela deu de ombros. Ele se acomodou e Ginny não pôde evitar pensar se ele conseguia fazer um simples movimento, como se acomodar em uma cadeira, não parecer tão gracioso.

"Então?"

"Quero juntar meu melhor amigo com a sua." Respondeu simplesmente.

Ela olhou incrédula para o loiro a sua frente.

"Você quer juntar _minha_ melhor amiga, _Luna Lovegood_, a pessoa mais doce, pura e inocente dessa escola, com o _seu_ melhor amigo." Ela ainda o olhava incrédula "_Blaise Zabini. _O maior galinha que essa escola já conheceu, a pessoa que leva para a cama qualquer corpo que respira e tenha sangue puro para a cama, não importando o _sexo _dela! Um ser tão desprezível quanto você!"

"Segure sua língua, Weasley!" Ele a olhava irritado "O tópico da conversa é meu amigo e sua amiga."

"E o que faz você pensar que eu o ajudaria a fazer tamanha barbaridade?" Perguntou irritada também.

"Ele parece gostar dela"

"_Sério_?" Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha pra ele. "Ele também parecia gostar da Susan, da Hannah, da Alicia, da Vivian, da Judith, Lisa,..."

"Entendi!" Drac a cortou. Blaise se superava toda hora, na opinião do loiro. "O que eu quis dizer foi que ele _realmente_ gosta dela."

"E por que ele mesmo não se vira com ela?"

"Ele parece estar um tanto abalado com seus sentimentos para com a sua amiga ainda."

"Isso não prova nada "

Ele a olhou uns segundos antes, pensando se contava ou não. Decidiu contar.

"Ele não tem ninguém faz uma semana. Você sabe de sua fama, não? "

Ginny o olhou surpresa. Sabia da fama de Zabini. Ele nunca fica mais de uma semana sem ninguém.

"Sei" Suspirou "Você tem certeza que quer arriscar a vida de seu amigo?"

"Como?"

"Bom, Luna não é como qualquer menina por ai." Ela fechou o livro que ainda estava aberto em suas mãos. "Ela nunca saiu com ninguém antes e, bom, às vezes, bate a louca nela e _você sabe de sua fama, não_?"

O loiro revirou os olhos para a ironia da ruiva e ignorou.

"Bom, não vejo nada demais. Blaise é um tanto excepcional também. Quando mete uma idéia na cabeça ninguém se safa e, mesmo que você negue sua participação, depois você se encontra apenas de roupa de banho esquiando na neve em alguma montanha mágica ou bêbado em um armário numa festa social ou em uma detenção de duas semanas por enfeitiçar as roupas do professor de feitiços." Olhou-a um tanto perturbado. Ela imaginou que essas coisas de fato aconteceram "Para mim é o casal perfeito. Meu amigo louco com a sua amiga louca"

Ginny suspirou e rezou a Merlin silenciosamente para que nada de ruim acontecesse à Luna ou, talvez ao Blaise.

"Tudo bem" Olhou para o loiro que sustentou um sorriso vitorioso "Farei isso pela Luna. Ela parece ter uma queda por seu amigo também."

"Ótimo! Temos um acordo, então!" Ele tirou um pergaminho do bolso e passou para a grifinória "Essa é a senha do Salão Comunal dos Monitores Chefes. Os sonserinos estão organizando uma festa a partir das dez. Leva a sua amiga" Draco levantou-se e olhou para a ruiva que pegou o pergaminho abobalhada e o encarava com a boca entreaberta. "Eu sei que sou maravilhoso, Weasley, mas pode parar de babar. A visão não é nada bonita." E saiu antes que a ruiva pudesse responder.

'_Doninha idiota. Só falta achar que é o _chefe_ do plano!' _

Levantou-se e foi procurar a amiga. Parecia surreal.

_'Que eu nao me arrependa disso!'_

DgDgDgDgDg

"Achei que você odiava sonserinos, Ginevra" Luna comentou enquanto caminhava ao lado da amiga. Estavam rumando ao Salão Comunal da Doninha. Eram dez e meia e estavam vagando pelo castelo fora do horário.

"E odeio!" Ginny estava irritada. Não conseguia acreditar que estaria entrando num lugar cheio de sonserinos preconceituosos e estúpidos.

"Então, por que estamos indo para essa festa mesmo?" Perguntou inocentemente. Convencer Luna de ir foi bem fácil.

"Porque talvez seja legal fazermos alguma coisa diferente" Tentou soar convincente. "Acho que é aqui" Sinalizou para uma porta diferente de todas as outras do corredor. Disse a senha apontando a varinha para a porta e a mesma abriu.

Ginny arregalou os olhos para o que encontrou atrás da porta. Tinha certeza que sua amiga também estava surpresa pelo que viu.

"Malfoy deveria ser expulso da escola por permitir _esse tipo de coisa_!"

* * *

**N/A: Próx. Capitulo:** Porque Malfoy deveria ser expulso, a festa, e talvez, o plano comece a dar certo! Hermione p da vida e Ron tambem! rs Um Harry ciumento. Uma Ginny pasma com um Malfoy tão bonito e cheiroso. Uma Pansy querendo entrar na roda. talvez role um Blaise&Luna e mto DRACO MALFOY!

Dg

Obrigada a todos que leram! Acho q esse capitulo ta pessimo, mas acho q o proximo melhora ta bom? Mandem reviews dizendo o que acharam e sugestoes tbm:

Mto obrigada a tds que comentaram no capitulo anterior, fico mto feliz q vcs estejam gostando!

Hj to meio apressada e nao vou poder agradecer um por um, eu queria mesmo postar esse capitulo logo, mas eu li todas as reviews e fico mto feliz mesmooooooo q vcs estejam gostando e comentando, desculpem! a proxima atualizaçao eu prometo q agradeço um por um ta?

Beijaooo pra tds!

ps: Leiam a minha fic nova: MINHA NADA MOLE VIDA:

**N/A2: 17/01/11 - **Revisei esse capítulo. Nossa. Que horror. Se eu pudesse deletaria tudo e começaria de novo, mas eu nunca faria isso com vocês! Beijo.


	5. Festa

**Festa!**

Ginny estava pasma. Quando concordou em ir a uma festa dos Sonserinos imaginava que seria uma reunião simples. Daquelas que os grifinórios estavam acostumados, alguns doces e cervejas amanteigadas roubados da Dedos-de-Mel, conversas e risadas e talvez algumas partidas de Snap Explosivos ou Xadrez de bruxo. Onde as únicas coisas não inocentes eram as brincadeiras de Fred e Jorge.

Mas isso estava totalmente longe de ser inocente.

Tinha certeza que a única coisa que tinha para beber era Firewhiskey.

As velas estavam apagadas e as únicas luminosidades do Salão eram de umas fadas mordentes presas em umas gaiolas invisíveis pendurada em alguns pontos do teto. Elas piscavam sem parar, provavelmente estavam bravas por terem sido presas. Porem esse parecia ser o efeito desejado por todos os jovens, eles já que dançavam loucamente na pista improvisada. A música estava absurdamente alta, certamente a porta estava imperturbável.

Conversas, seriam de fato o que aquelas pessoas não queriam. Ginny viu vários casais sem um pingo de vergonha pela cena que faziam. Mas ninguém pareciam se importar com eles. Estavam espalhados por todo lugar, nas paredes, nos sofás e pela pista.

Percebeu também que a festa não era apenas para sonserinos. Havia alguns corvinais também, provavelmente todos sangues puros.

Perguntou-se como Malfoy poderia permitir isso, afinal ele era o Monitor Chefe! _'Que ingenuidade a minha, com certeza ele que_ planejou _isso tudo'._

Virou para Luna que olhava tudo surpresa, porém com um brilho de curiosidade nos olhos.

Iria embora dessa festa o mais rápido possível e levaria Luna consigo, antes que tivesse 'idéias'.

Antes que pudesse fechar a porta e sair despercebida. Ouviu alguém as chamando.

E se amaldiçoou por não ter sido rápida o suficiente.

DgDgDgDgDg

Blaise por incrível que parecesse não tinha tocado em nenhuma garrafa de Firewhiskey ainda, e Draco não pode deixar de dar graças a Merlin por isso. Sabia que se a Weasley aparecesse com a Lovegood aqui, a levaria embora no momento que visse o amigo bêbado.

O loiro estava sentado em um dos sofás espalhados pelo salão, conversando com algumas sextanistas de sua casa. Sabia que era bonito e tudo mais, mas irritava o fato dessas atiradas sentirem a necessidade de toda vez que falavam, passarem a mão em seu braço ou em seu peitoral, e falarem de coisas tão idiotas o tempo todo.

Sentiu alguém lhe cutucar no ombro e se virou para ver quem era.

"Posso ter uma palavrinha com você?" Pansy sussurrou no ouvido do loiro alto o suficiente para todas as outras meninas lançarem olhares cortantes de raiva.

"Desculpe, garotas" Draco levantou-se e piscou para as sextanistas que olhavam a cena nem um pouco satisfeitas e puxou a amiga pela mão "O dever me chama" e saiu.

"Você me deve uma" A morena disse em seu ouvido quando chegou perto da mesa de bebidas.

"Obrigada, querida" Respondeu dando um beijo em seu rosto. Depois serviu Firewhiskey em dois copos e estendeu a amiga, que aceitou.

Beberam silenciosamente enquanto viam a festa desenrolar diante de seus olhos.

"Onde está Blaise?" Pansy perguntou alto um tempo depois. A música estava muito alta.

O loiro deu de ombros.

"Bom, talvez ele gostaria de saber que a Lovegood apareceu" Pansy acenou para a porta aberta onde havia duas garotas com expressões de surpresas e assustadas no rosto, olhando para a festa. Depois arqueou uma sobrancelha para o loiro "Eu só me perguntou, quem as convidou" perguntou sugestivamente.

Ele ignorou a amiga e se dirigiu a porta.

Rolou os olhos para as duas garotas que tinham expressões tolas no rosto, como se nunca vissem nada parecido antes. Se não entrassem logo, algum desocupado os veria e contaria a algum professor.

"Weasley, Lovegood!" Chamou-as "Entrem logo!"

As duas olharam uma para a outra, e como se não houvesse outra opção, entraram.

"Vejo que chegaram sãs e salvas" Comentou o loiro irônico, com a voz num tom mais alto que o normal.

Luna nem prestou atenção, apenas olhava pelo salão, enquanto Ginny lhe mostrou a língua.

"Muito maturo, Weasley"

"Muito maturo sua _festinha_ também, Malfoy" A ruiva comentou num tom de voz alto também "Espero que Luna não veja as fadas mordentes presas, senão adeus para seu amiguinho" apontou para o teto. Depois olhou ao redor e fixou os olhos num dos sofás espalhados pelo salão. Olhou com os olhos arregalados para o loiro. "Merlin! Aquilo ali se beijando é Daphne Greengrass e _Padma_?"

"Nenhuma novidade ai" O loiro disse no que mais pareceu um murmúrio.

"Mas elas são _meninas_" A ruiva parecia chocada.

"Nenhuma novidade ai" Repetiu dando de ombros.

"Malfoy!" Ela parecia escandalizada "Você é monitor-chefe! Isso tudo" sinalizou para o salão "deve quebrar no mínimo umas 50 normas, dá direito a uma expulsão para cada aluno presente e talvez até uma noitada em Azkaban se os D.A.M.S. descobrirem o autor da captura das fadas-mordentes!"

"D.A.M.S.?" A olhou interrogativamente.

"Defensores dos Animais Mágicos Silvestres" A ruiva respondeu sentindo o rosto esquentar. Era mais uma das invenções de Mione que pareciam estar indo pra frente, tinha reconhecimento do Ministério e tudo mais.

"Imagino que seja coisa da Granger" A ruiva assentiu e viu o loiro revirar os olhos "Me poupe, Weasley" Se virou e atravessou a multidão que dançava enlouquecida.

Ginny sentiu uma raiva dentro de si. Sabia que não deveria ter vindo, mas agora era tarde de mais para ir embora. Luna parecia ter notado Zabini na festa.

DgDgDgDgDg

"Drake" Blaise chamou o amigo gritando, que se servia de Firewhiskey, enquanto via uma cabeleira loira e outra ruiva se dirigir a um dos sofás e se acomodarem "o que Lovegood está fazendo aqui?"

"Talvez aproveitando uma festa" Deu um gole grande na bebida.

O moreno revirou os olhos e não disse nada enquanto se apoiava na parede e cruzava os braços.

Draco arqueou uma sobrancelha para o outro.

"Então...?" Se apoiou na parede ao lado do amigo e gritava em seu ouvido "Não vai falar com ela?"

"Não" Respondeu seco.

Draco revirou os olhos e viu Pansy se aproximar e se apoiar na parede entre os dois.

"Blaise" disse em seu ouvido "Não vai chamar a loira pra dançar?"

"Ela não vai querer deixar a amiga sozinha" Respondeu.

"Não seja por isso" Ela abriu um sorriso malicioso "Draco pode dançar com ela"

Blaise e Pansy quase explodiram em gargalhadas quando viu a expressão incrédula do loiro.

"Você não pode estar falando sério" Manifestou.

"Ora Drake, faça esse favor a Blaise" Arqueou uma sobrancelha pra ele "Não seria a primeira vez que pediria algo a ela, não?"

Ele a olhou e puxou Blaise pela manga antes que entendesse o que a menina disse. Não queria que o amigo descobrisse sobre o acordo com a Weasley, poderia se sentir humilhado e talvez até bravo. Os sonserinos gostavam de manter seu orgulho intacto, apesar de o loiro sentir que seu orgulho estava indo para o brejo.

"Draco, não!" Blaise o puxou parando no meio da pista de dança. Sentiam as pessoas que dançavam trombando com eles.

"Blaise, sim!" O loiro pegou o amigo pelo ombro e olhou em seus olhos "Você vai chamá-la para dançar, conversar com ela e dar aquela _coisa_ que você guardou a semana toda no bolso" viu os olhos azuis de Blaise se arregalarem em surpresa "E não vai me decepcionar!"

"Eu não..."

"Você vai e me agradecerá depois!" Draco viu o outro hesitar com um brilho de insegurança nos olhos. Era quase irreconhecível aos olhos do loiro "Por Merlin, Blaise! Cadê aquele seu ego inflado? Aquela sua segurança toda com mulheres, homens e mal-resolvidos?"

"A sua chatice e insistência a sufocaram" O loiro sorriu ao ver seu amigo sorrindo de volta ao normal "Vou só porque quero ver você e a Weasley dançando" Blaise passou um braço pelo ombro de Draco e o puxou em direção as duas.

"Que seja" Murmurou.

DgDgDgDgDg

Harry estava sentado em uma das poltronas do salão comunal, entediado. Ginny não estava em lugar nenhum do salão comunal e Ron e Hermione estavam fazendo ronda pelos corredores juntos, ou era assim que ele esperava.

Não sabia porque, mas sentia que alguma coisa não estava certa nessa historia toda de estar saindo com Ginny. Só que não conseguia descobrir o que.

Ela era bonita e sabia que boa parte da porção masculina de Hogwarts também achava e isso não o agradava nem um pouco.

Ouviu a voz de Emelina Vance dá escada e se levantou em um pulo. Não estava com paciência de ouvi-la dizendo que era um herói, bonito ou se a levaria algum dia para dar uma volta em sua Firebolt. Saiu pelo quadro da mulher gorda antes que o visse.

Caminhou cauteloso para o corredor do terceiro andar, talvez encontrasse Ron e Mione por lá. Haviam lhe dito que fariam a ronda lá hoje.

DgDgDgDgDg

"Como você está rabugenta, Ginevra!" Luna brincava com as pulseirinhas coloridas em seu braço.

"Não estou rabugenta" Resmungou se acomodando melhor no sofá preto em que ela e a amiga estavam sentadas.

"Está sim. Se não quiser ficar na festa, vamos embora, não queremos atrair agouros" a loira sugeriu fazendo o coração de Ginny saltitar de felicidade. Não estava fazendo bem nenhum a sua saúde mental ver toda aquela pouca vergonha rolando diante de si. Estava bem surpresa em ver a concepção de diversão dos sonserinos e sangue puros. Achava que era mais falar mal dos nascidos trouxas e comparar quem tem mais galeões.

Levantou e puxou a amiga consigo, mas antes que pudesse dar um passo se quer, viu Malfoy e Zabini em sua frente.

"Lovegood, gostaria de dançar?" Ginny viu o moreno lançar seu sorriso mais sedutor e não pode negar, ele era um pedação de mau caminho.

"Sim, mas... hum... não queria deixar Ginny sozinha" Disse em tom conspiratório aos dois sonserinos "Está rabugenta, atrairá agouros"

"Tenho certeza que Drake aqui a fará melhorar o astral" Blaise disse com divertimento no rosto que fez a ruiva corar, o loiro amaldiçoa-lo mentalmente e a loira sorrir inocente.

"Se é assim, está bem" Caminhou até a pista de dança com um Blaise satisfeito.

"Então Weasley? _Gostaria de dançar_?" A ruiva o olhou incrédula.

"_Você_ quer dançar _comigo_?"

"Não se ache importante Weasley" Disse a guiando para a pista de dança antes mesmo que pudesse responder "Sua amiga não iria com Blaise se você ficasse sozinha"

Ela viu enquanto ele colocou as mãos em sua cintura e se aproximou. Estava estática pela proximidade do loiro.

"Dance Weasley!" Ele pegou as mãos da ruiva e as colocou em sua nuca.

Ela sentiu suas pernas começarem a dançar junto a musica como se ele tivesse dito as palavras mágicas para elas funcionarem. Seus corpos dançavam juntos em sincronia.

Estava se sentindo estranha, nunca pensou que sentir as mãos grandes e fortes de Draco Malfoy em sua cintura a faria se sentir tão _bem. _

Sentiu seu rosto corar de vergonha quando o loiro a puxou mais para si, fazendo seus corpos colarem. Podia sentir seus músculos por cima da camisa social preta que vestia. Seu rosto estava praticamente enterrado no pescoço do rapaz e sentia o cheiro da cara colônia que ele usava. Era definitivamente masculina e sensual. Intoxicante.

Involuntariamente, uma de suas mãos descerem para seu peitoral e descansarem lá, fazendo as mãos do loiro a segurar mais forte.

Draco não conseguia imaginar onde aquela Weasley tinha aprendido a dançar, seu pai sempre havia dito que os Weasleys passavam a maior parte de seu tempo cuidando de galinhas.

Mas aquela Weasley _sabia_ dançar.

Estava atordoado com sua proximidade, não que estivesse sendo ruim. De fato, era o oposto. Sentia-se _bem demais _com seu corpo perto do dela. Puxou-a mais para perto. Sentiu os cabelos compridos da ruiva ralarem em seu pescoço e uma de suas mãos descansar em seu peitoral. Essa ação fez com que ele intensifica-se a pressão de suas mãos na cintura da ruiva.

Sentiu arrepios passarem pelo seu corpo causados pelo nariz dela encostando de leve em seu pescoço.

"Não se preocupa com o que seus colegas de casa podem falar se virem uma Weasley dançando contigo?" Perguntou Ginny, se erguendo um pouco, no ouvido do loiro.

"Estão bêbados o suficiente para não lembrarem amanhã" Respondeu com a voz rouca no ouvido dela.

Continuaram dançando alheios ao mundo. Era perfeita a sintonia que tinham. Nenhum dos dois pareciam querer quebrá-la.

A sensação era indescritivelmente divina.

Ginny imaginava se ele estava incomodado com sua proximidade tanto quanto ela.

DgDgDgDgDg

Blaise sentia-se nas nuvens.

Parou de dançar e olhou nos olhos da loira.

"Vem comigo" Sussurrou em seu ouvido. Puxou-a pela mão e guiou-a para fora do Salão.

No caminho viu Draco e a Weasley dançando um tanto empolgados e não pode evitar um sorriso malicioso.

Abriu a porta e olhou pelo corredor, não tinha ninguém.

Olhou para a loira que o olhava confusa e insegura.

"Tudo bem" Disse a puxando corredor acima "Vamos apenas na Torre de Astronomia"

DgDgDgDgDg

Chegou no terceiro andar e encontrou os amigos que, definitivamente, não estavam fazendo a ronda.

Beijavam-se perto da estatua de um dos fundadores do castelo.

O menino-que-sobreviveu sentiu uma coisa estranha se revirando dentro de si por vê-los assim e pigarreou alto o suficiente para eles ouvirem.

"Harry!" Exclamou a morena de cabelos lanzudos que se separou do ruivo em pulo, estava um pouco corada "O que está fazendo aqui?"

"Estava chato no salão comunal" Deu de ombros tentando controlar essa vontade repentina de gritar com os dois.

Ela lançou um olhar de reprovação, mas não falou nada a respeito.

"Acabou nosso turno" Ron olhou no relógio "Vamos pro seu Salão Comunal, Mione"

"Tudo bem" Ela concordou "Vamos Harry?"

"Só vou ao nosso dormitório pegar a minha capa da invisibilidade para depois voltarmos sem sermos pegos" Disse vagamente.

"A gente pode até terminar aquela partida de xadrez bruxo de ontem, Harry" Ron comentou.

Harry assentiu.

"Eu vou com Harry para que não tenha problemas com Filch" Hermione avisou "Vai organizando o tabuleiro, Ron"

O ruivo olhou de um para o outro com uma expressão desconfiada e concordou, rumando para o Salão dos Monitores.

"Está tudo certo, Harry?" Perguntou enquanto caminhava para a Torre da Grifinória ao lado do amigo. Tinha dito que iria com ele para não ter problemas com Filch como desculpa. Na verdade queria conversar um pouco com ele. Andava muito estranho desde que ela e Ron começaram a sair. Porem não sabia o porque."

"_Tudo ótimo_" Respondeu seco evitando os olhos dela.

DgDgDgDgDg

Pansy sabia da fama dos Weasley. Eles eram pobres, sem cultura e mal podiam se manter, porem não podia negar. Draco e a Weasley faziam a dança parecer algo surrealmente maravilhoso. Dançavam a um bom tempo, pareciam nem ter percebido que Blaise e Lovegood nem estavam mais no Salão.

Deixou um sorriso escapar de seus lábios. Para alguém que a desprezava, Draco parecia um tanto envolvido com ela.

Desviou os olhos do casal quando viu a porta se abrir.

O Weasel estava parado olhando a festa incrédulo. Deve ter percebido porque todos os sonserinos se recusaram a fazer a ronda da noite, hoje.

Caminhou apressada até Draco e torceu para que ele não a torturasse se interrompesse a dança.

"Draco" Puxou-o pelo ombro e ignorou o olhar mal humorado que recebeu do amigo ao soltar a parceira, e a ruiva corada que passava a mão pelos cabelos, encabulada "Weasel descobriu sobre a festa, dou mais 5 minutos para Granger aparecer"

"Merda!" Passou a mão pelos cabelos loiros.

"Meu irmão vai me _matar_ se me ver aqui!" A ruiva disse com os olhos arregalados.

"Vá distrai-lo Pans!" Draco disse "Vou tira-la daqui antes que ele o veja"

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha para o amigo, mas não disse nada, apenas concordou, rumando a porta.

"Vem Weasley!" Puxou-a pelo braço para trás de uma pilastra e a empurrando com seu corpo contra a parede.

"Isso é realmente necessário?" Sussurrou, tentando ignorar as sensações que estava tendo com o corpo do loiro a prensando.

"Não sei se notou" Respondeu no ouvido da ruiva, olhando enquanto a amiga puxava o Weasley para fora do Salão "Mas seu cabelo é extremamente chamativo apesar de estar escuro"

Ouviu-a resmungar alguma coisa, mas ignorou.

Tirou os olhos da porta e pousou-os na ruiva que prensava na parede. Ela era diferente de todas as outras garotas que costumava prensar na parede. Normalmente elas estariam tentando passar a mão por todo seu corpo e suas bocas estariam clamando pela dele, mas _ela _não estava parecendo confortável com sua proximidade. Ela não era o tipo de garota por qual se atraia, não era rica e influente, nem tinha um corpo avantajado e cheio de curvas como a maioria das sonserinas e algumas corvinais, mas tinha uma beleza que definitivamente ele reconhecia. Não era nem magra nem gorda, tinha o corpo proporcional ao seu tamanho. Era exoticamente bonita e sabia que toda a população masculina do castelo também achava. Não sabia o que a fazia bonita, talvez os compridos cabelos vermelhos escuros e ondulados que faziam contraste com sua pele branca como a neve, ou o ar infantil e inocente que as sardas espalhadas por seu nariz e suas bochechas lhe davam, ou os olhos cor de chocolate que conseguiam demonstrar determinação e insegurança ao mesmo tempo, ou a boca vermelha e carnuda que mordia nervosamente, ato que fez o loiro passar a língua pelos próprios lábios. Talvez fosse a mistura de tudo que a fazia bonita. Ou talvez fossem os hormônios se manifestando pela proximidade de seu corpo com o dela. Já esteve assim e muito mais próximo de outras garotas, mas nenhuma delas lhe proporcionou essa vontade insana de...

"Tudo bem, Malfoy?" Ela perguntou o fazendo afastar de seus pensamentos. Deveria estar a olhando mais do que deveria.

"Aham" Ele respondeu vagamente.

"Meu irmão já saiu?"

Ele assentiu se afastando dela a contragosto.

"Vem" Ele apressou-se para fora do Salão com Ginny no encalço "Vai pelo corredor de baixo, tenho certeza que Pansy o tirou do seu caminho"

"E Luna?" Perguntou. Não podia deixa-la para trás.

"Garanto que está bem com Blaise"

"Mas..."

"Eu falarei da situação e Blaise a deixará no Salão da Corvinal como os conformes"

Ela hesitou um pouco e assentiu. Luna era toda inocente e tudo mais, mas não deixaria que Zabini fizesse nada que não gostaria.

"Boa noite, Malfoy"

Draco a assistiu sair apressada para a Torre da Grifinória e respirou fundo quando saiu de seu campo de visão.

Ela definitivamente tinha algo diferente.

DgDgDgDgDg

"Weasley!" Pansy caminhou até ruivo parado na porta "A pessoa que estava procurando!"

Tentou não rir da expressão de confusão e surpresa em seu rosto.

"Parkinson" Respondeu inseguro e um pouco irritado "É por isso que nenhum sonserino fez a ronda dos corredores hoje?" Sinalizou para a festa rolando solta dentro do Salão.

"Nossa Weasley, deixe de ser chato!" Fechou a porta do Salão.

Puxou-o pelo braço fazendo-o caminhar para as escadas. Torceu para que não se contaminasse com os germes que Draco e Blaise sempre comentaram que os Weasleys possuíam.

"Ei! Onde está me levando?" Perguntou abobalhado pelo ato inesperado da sonserina.

Ela não respondeu, apenas continuou o arrastando escada abaixo.

"Então?" Ron perguntou quando pararam na frente da grande janela no começo da escadaria.

Ela olhou-o uns segundos, sem nenhum brilho de ironia ou frieza nos olhos.

"Eu gostaria de agradece-lo pelo outro dia" Respondeu simplesmente.

"Ah... tudo bem" Respondeu torcendo que estivesse escuro o suficiente para que ela não visse suas orelhas vermelhas "Você... hum..."

"Eu o que?" Perguntou ao vê-lo hesitar.

"Você anda triste ainda?" Perguntou sentindo seu rosto esquentar mais ainda.

"Ah..." Ela sentiu uma onda de calor dentro de si e sorriu ao ruivo. Ninguém havia perguntado como ela estava assim tão direto ao ponto. Draco e Blaise eram mais do tipo indiretos demoravam muito para chegar no ponto em questão, queriam mais era anima-la e vê-la sorrindo, como estavam acostumados "Estou melhor, obrigada"

Ele sorriu de volta.

"Vou voltar para a festa" Pansy disse caminhando de volta para o Salão dos Monitores "Vamos?"

"Então..." Ron perguntou em seu encalço "Aquelas se amassando no sofá eram Daphne Greengrass e Padma Patil?"

A morena riu.

DgDgDgDgDg

"Feche os olhos" Blaise pediu para Luna que o olhou confusa "Por favor" Fez uma cara de cachorro sem dono que fez Luna sorrir e fechar os olhos.

Abriu a porta que dava para a sacada da Torre de Astronomia e guiou-a para fora, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Fê-la sentar em um banco e sentou-se ao seu lado. Fez um feitiço para transformar o banco em uma espreguiçadeira, fazendo os dois se deitarem.

"Pode abrir os olhos agora"

Luna abriu os olhos e os arregalou encantada pelo que viu.

"É... é... lindo, Blaise!" Suspirou, fazendo Blaise sorrir.

Contemplaram o céu diante de seus olhos. A lua estava cheia, parecia convidativa e maior que o normal, emanava um brilho que parecia ter surgido pela presença do casal. As estrelas rodeavam a lua, fazendo o céu parecer mais encantador. Luna assistiu sorrindo, maravilhada, quando viu uma estrela cadente enorme passar diante de seus olhos. Quantas e quantas vezes esteve deitada contemplando o céu esperando ver uma estrela cadente e nunca a viu.

"Faça um pedido!" Sussurrou a Blaise que a olhava com um brilho de fascinação nos olhos. Era mágico vê-la sorrindo, com um olhar encantado pelo que via.

"Meu pedido já foi realizado" Respondeu, fazendo com que a loira tirasse seus olhos do céu para encontrar os azuis do sonserino.

"E qual era o seu pedido?" Perguntou com a voz fraca.

Ele olhou-a por alguns segundos, admirando cada parte de seu rosto antes de responde-la.

"Estar com você"

Luna deixou um sorriso escapar de seus lábios. Viu Blaise levantar uma mão e passa-la delicadamente em seu rosto. Fechou os olhos para sentir melhor seu toque, nunca deixando de sorrir.

Ao vê-la enquanto passava a mão pelo seu rosto, Blaise pensou que trocaria todas as mulheres que já teve em sua cama para simplesmente ver Luna sorrindo assim tão de perto. Apenas vendo-a.

Blaise afastou a mão contra a vontade, o que fez a loira abrir os olhos lentamente.

Luna viu enquanto ele afastava a mão de si e levava-a para o bolso da calça, procurando por alguma coisa.

Arregalou os olhos quando viu o que tirou de lá e se sentou instantaneamente.

"Concordo quando você disse que era da sorte" Ele disse olhando para o objeto em sua mão "Fez com que nos encontrássemos"

Ela sentiu os olhos marejarem. Ele guardou suas rolhas de cerveja amanteigada e montou o colar de volta. Abriu e fechou a boca varias vezes tentando falar alguma coisa, mas não conseguiu.

"Vire-se" Ela obedeceu, levantando os cabelos loiros.

Ele pôs o colar de volta no pescoço de sua dona e prendeu-o.

Ela se virou de frente pra ele, e puxou o colar para vê-lo. Não faltava nenhuma rolha e eram mesmo suas. Olhou o cordão.

"Cordão dos elfos domésticos!" Levantou os olhos para ele e sorriu, uma lágrima descendo pelo seu rosto "Obrigada" Sussurrou.

Ele sorriu e levou uma mão em direção ao seu rosto, limpando a lágrima que caiu. Depois a levou para sua nuca massageando a região, olhou em seus olhos e inclinou seu rosto em direção do dela.

Luna arregalou os olhos, assustada. Ele iria beija-la? Nunca tinha beijado ninguém antes. E se fizesse alguma coisa errado? E se ele não gostasse de seu beijo e começasse a odiá-la? Ela não queria que ele a odiasse.

Afastou-se bruscamente dele e se levantou. Caminhou apressada para a porta.

"Luna...?" Blaise a olhou confusa. Nunca fora rejeitado antes.

Mas ela já tinha ido.

DgDgDgDgDg

Hermione desejou ter ido com Ron. Harry estava sendo frio e indiferente a sua presença, e isso a magoava. Não que fosse novidade. Ultimamente era assim que ele a tratava, mas melhorava em algumas horas.

Sentou-se em uma poltrona enquanto o esperava pegar a capa.

Sempre achou que isso fora um defeito dele. Não falava sobre o que sentia, sempre esperava para falar na ultima hora.

Viu o quadro da mulher gorda se abrir. Esperava que fosse Ron, já que estava bem tarde para algum aluno estar acordado.

Mas quem entrou foi uma outra cabeleira ruiva.

"Ginny!" Chamou-a. Estava pronta para repreende-la, já passara da hora dos alunos ficarem perambulando pelo castelo e Ginny andava aprontando muito ultimamente. Imaginava que era influencia de Luna. Sempre a arrastando para alguma de suas idéias loucas.

A ruiva andou apressada para a escada que levava aos dormitórios, pareceu não ouvi-la. Estava um tanto estranha na opinião da Monitora Chefe.

"Ei, Ginny..." Harry apareceu no pé da escada, parecia ter sido ignorado pela ruiva também "O que deu nela?" Olhou confuso para Hermione que se levantara.

"Não sei" Deu de ombros "Não me respondeu também"

"Bom, se for o Fogo Weasley, eu que não quero estar no caminho"

Ela sorriu. Ele estava normal novamente.

"Vamos, Harry"

Eles caminharam para fora do Salão Comunal e Harry passou a capa por cima dos dois, ignorando os resmungos da Mulher Gorda.

Rumaram para o Salão dos Monitores mais próximos um do outro que deveriam, a capa estava ficando grande demais para ambos, se Ron estivesse junto, com certeza não caberiam todos.

Ela estava um pouco nervosa por estarem tão próximos assim, olhou para o amigo de esguelha, mas este parecia normal. Ignorou o nervosismo.

"Olha Luna!" Harry apontou para a escadaria onde a loira subia correndo para o Salão Comunal da Corvinal, como eles imaginavam.

"Devia estar aprontando com Ginny" Repreendeu Hermione.

Chegaram ao corredor do Salão dos Monitores e olharam surpresos para o que viram. Ron e Parkinson rindo como se fossem colegas de longa data.

"A Perks estava em prantos depois que Nott vomitou em seu vestido" A sonserina disse e os dois riram.

Harry tirou a capa de cima deles quando chegaram em frente à porta do Salão, onde os outros dois riam.

"Parkinson" Saudou a Monitora Chefe. Acostumou-se com a outra aparecendo o tempo todo no Salão Comunal dos Monitores.

"Granger, Potter" Ela se recompôs rapidamente, nem parecia que estava rindo há um minuto atrás. Olhou os recém-chegados e tentou pensar em alguma coisa rápida para tira-los do caminho, sabia que a Granger seria insuportável se descobrisse o que rolava atrás daquela porta e porque todos os monitores sonserinos e alguns corvinais se recusaram a trabalhar hoje.

"Vamos ver Hagrid?" O ruivo disse muito rápido. Fez os amigos o olharem confusos. Lançou um olhar estranho a sonserina, despercebido pelos amigos.

"Hagrid? Olha a hora Ron, já passaram da uma" Hermione respondeu revirando os olhos.

"Mas..." A porta se abrindo cortou-o.

"Você demorou, querida" Draco apareceu pela porta se dirigindo a amiga "Nott vomitou novamente e Perks parece estar num colapso"

Hermione a viu lançar um olhar estranho ao loiro, e este notou a presença dos outros três, arregalando levemente os olhos cinzas.

Depois a Monitora olhou para o Salão onde viu uma festa rolando solta, parecia que não terminaria antes do sol nascer, estavam todos muito empolgados.

"_Então é por isso que não quis trabalhar hoje, Malfoy?_" Ela disse entre dentes, o rosto corando de raiva "_Para chamar seus amiguinhos para uma festa num salão que também meu?_"

Pansy viu Weasley lançar a ela um olhar de 'Desculpe, eu tentei'.

Potter parecia divertido ao ver Malfoy se ferrando.

"Preciso de uma garrafa de Firewhiskey urgente!" Blaise apareceu passando a mão pelos lisos cabelos negros, atravessou o pequeno grupo de cinco na frente do portal, não dando a mínima para o fato de três deles serem Weasel, Potter e Granger, a monitora mandona.

* * *

Mias um capitulo:D

Espero que gostem e mandem reviews!

Obrigada a todos que comentaram no ultimo capitulo: **Thaty, Liana, Ginny Danae Malfoy, Kaliope S. Black** (tbm acho q o zabini podia dar umas voltas aqui por sp! rs), **Eudy, Tre Star** (tbm prefiro a ginny com draco, ela e o harry é tao sem emoçao! ¬¬) , **fefs malfoy** (ahahah vc ja me chamou de má nas minhas duas fics! mas atualizei oh... antes q achei q ia!), **Karen, Biazinha Malfoy e Pan Potter.**

Leiam minha outra fic, pleaseee gente!

**MINHA NADA MOLE VIDA**

Obrigada a todos!

Beijos!


	6. Descobertas e Conclusões

**Descobertas e Conclusões**

"Calma Mione" Harry tentou acalmar a amiga que parecia brava e horrorizada ao mesmo tempo "Respira!"

"Malfoy!" A Monitora Chefe ignorou o amigo se dirigindo ao sonserino "Seu irresponsável! Como você pôde?"

O loiro abriu a boca para responder, porém Pansy o cortou. Talvez ele piorasse a situação.

"Ora, Granger, não seja desagradável!" Pansy deu um sorriso, rezando a Merlin para que saísse inocente. "Pode juntar-se a nossa pequena reunião"

Ron tentou segurar a risada que queria vir. _'Hermione? Em uma festa? Nem quando ganhamos no Quadribol!' _Porém manteve a seriedade que a situação pedia. Ela já estava o olhando muito feio.

"Olha Granger, será que não podemos esquecer esse pequeno incidente?" O loiro perguntou olhando para dentro da festa, onde Blaise parecia estar se afogando no Firewhiskey.

"Pequeno incidente? _Pequeno_?" Ela apontou exageradamente para o Salão. "Se liga Malfoy! Esse é o tipo de coisa que eu estava torcendo para que você fizesse! Talvez assim tirassem esse distintivo não merecido das suas roupas!"

O loiro arregalou levemente os olhos para a morena.

"Não se atreva!"

"Sim, me atrevo!" Ela esticou seu pescoço para dentro do Salão e contou nos dedos "Malfoy, Parkinson, Hilton, Warryington, Flint, Coopper e Stones. Todos os monitores que perderão o cargo"

"Eii!" Blaise apareceu no portal com a garrafa de Firewhiskey na mão. Parecia muito mais alegre do que quando entrou. "Drake, se você perder o cargo talvez eu o ganhe!"

Hermione revirou os olhos e fez um feitiço com a varinha extinguindo a garrafa da mão do sonserino.

"Nem se você nascesse de novo, Zabini! Você é um caso perdido!" Ignorou os protestos do moreno e deu atenção ao namorado.

"Ei! E a Patil?" O ruivo parecia um tanto divertido demais para o momento, o que irritou mais ainda a monitora.

"O que tem Parvati?"

"Não, a Padma!" Ele acenou para um dos sofás "Ela também perderá" e soltou uma risadinha. "Depois falam que eu não dei atenção a ela no baile de Inverno, ela devia estar prestando atenção em você tanto quanto eu!"

"Por Merlin!" Ela olhou horrorizada para o sofá e entendeu perfeitamente o que o ruivo quis dizer. Padma parecia estar enroscada em Daphne Greengrass e parecia que não se soltariam tão rápido. "É isso! A festa acabou!" Anunciou adentrando no Salão. Com um movimento de varinha ascendeu as velas e silenciou a música.

Harry, Ron, Malfoy, Zabini e Parkinson adentraram logo atrás dela.

"Todos para a cama!" Parecia brava o suficiente para ninguém contestar "_Para suas devidas camas"_ acrescentou ao ver alguns casais saindo de mãos dadas.

Muitos saíram apressados, outros caminharam bêbados o suficiente para não dar atenção alguma aos recém chegados. Mas ainda haviam alguns casais empolgados demais para sequer notar o tumulto.

"Isso aqui está um nojo..." Harry comentou ao ver Firewhiskey molhando o chão "Os elfos vão ter uma trabalheira!"

"Elfos? Até parece... Malfoy vai limpar isso tudo!" Hermione respondeu ao cutucar um dos casais na parede, chamando-os a atenção "A festa acabou! Tchau!"

"Vai sonhando Granger!" O loiro respondeu, olhando para um dos companheiros de casa em estado deplorável no chão "Sempre soube que ai era seu lugar, Nott!" E chutou seu tronco ao passar.

"Vamos leva-lo a Ala Hospitalar, Harry" Ron sugeriu puxando o sonserino do chão com ajuda do amigo, o levando para fora do Salão.

"Agora, que todos já foram," Pansy olhou de esguelha para o canto do Salão onde haviam ainda uns 3 casais e um aluno caído de bêbado no chão "todos os _cientes_ de nossa presença, vamos negociar Granger" sugeriu enquanto se juntava a Draco que se sentava em uma poltrona.

"Negociar?" A grifinória parecia confusa.

"Sim!" Blaise se jogou em um dos sofás e desabotoou a camisa social que vestia, mostrando um pouco do peitoral definido "Quanto você quer pra não abrir a boca?"

"Seus sujos, nojentos!" Ela respondeu escandalizada por tal sugestão "Não sou como vocês ou seus colegas de casa que se vendem por qualquer coisa!" Caminhou para a porta "Vou falar com o Diretor agora mesmo, torçam para que não sejam ao menos expulsos!"

E saiu.

"Merda!" Os três disseram em coro, se levantando apressados, tentando esconder todas as garrafas e expulsar os que ainda estavam por lá.

DgDgDgDgDgDg

Ginny se levantou cedo no dia seguinte. Não conseguiu descansar direito. Algumas coisas martelavam loucamente em sua cabeça que a deixava apreensiva.

Caminhou lentamente para o Salão Principal para o café da manhã. Não havia muitas pessoas ainda e agradeceu mentalmente por Ron, Harry e Mione não estarem presentes também. Não queria dar satisfações a ninguém sobre a noite anterior.

A verdade era que não queria falar com ninguém.

Acomodou-se perto de alguns alunos do terceiro e quarto ano que discutiam sobre qualquer besteira e se serviu.

"Oi Gin-Gin!" Disse uma voz grossa ao seu lado que a fez revirar os olhos "Se importa se eu tomar café com você hoje?"

A ruiva deu de ombros nem se preocupando em olhar enquanto Dino se servia ao seu lado.

"Então? Como foi o passeio de ontem? Procurei você pelo vilarejo todo, mas não a vi em lugar algum" Perguntou empolgado sobre a ida a Hogsmeade do dia anterior.

"Bom" Respondeu curta. A ruiva começou a comer mais apressada, não estava a fim e nem paciente para ficar comentando sobre o tempo com o colega de seu irmão.

"Sabe, se você quiser, poderíamos ir juntos no próximo passeio" Dino continuou, não percebendo o humor da ruiva.

"Você não soube?" Ela levantou os olhos de sua comida e olhou para o companheiro de casa pela primeira vez "Estou saindo com Harry"

Viu um brilho de desapontamento brotar nos olhos do outro, mas ignorou. Não queria se sentir culpada por rejeitar todos os convites que recebesse.

Passou o guardanapo pela boca e se levantou rapidamente.

"Até mais, Dino"

E saiu apressada para os jardins, mas não o suficiente para não ouvi-lo pela última vez e faze-la revirar os olhos novamente.

"SE VOCÊ TERMINAR COM ELE, SABE ONDE ME ACHAR!"

DgDgDgDgDgDg

"Deixe seu distintivo em minha mesa, Sr. Flint" Draco, Pansy e Blaise ouviram o mestre de poções dizer enquanto abria a porta de sua sala, dando passagem ao irmão mais novo de Flint.

Viram o garoto passar com uma cara de 'Papai vai me matar' e se preparam para o que viria.

"Entrem" Snape disse seco aos três amigos, ainda segurando a maçaneta da porta.

Os três entraram evitando ao máximo os olhos do professor e se acomodaram nas cadeiras em frente à mesa do mesmo.

"Então, a festa foi boa ontem?" Comentou irônico enquanto fechava a porta e se acomodava em sua mesa, o professor.

Pansy deu um chute na canela de Blaise, ao vê-lo se manifestar ao seu lado. Ele pareceu entender o recado e se calou.

"Nada que vocês façam ou não façam melhorará a situação de vocês, Srta. Parkinson" Snape notou a interação dos amigos e prosseguiu "Draco" Chamou a atenção do loiro que sustentava um olhar inexpressivo.

"Pensei ter lhe avisado da ultima vez sobre a situação delicada entre você e seu posto de Monitor Chefe" Sustentou o olhar por alguns segundos com o afilhado e aluno antes de continuar "Mas parece não lhe agradar o posto em que está. Você quer deixar de ser Monitor Chefe?"

"Não" Respondeu um pouco apressado demais. Não gostaria de perder o posto e todos os privilégios que tinha por causa dele. Era um Malfoy! E Malfoys não perdem! E seu pai não ficaria nada feliz _mesmo _se perdesse o cargo.

"Então faça algo para merece-lo!" Snape parecia alterado "Não diga nada que piore sua situação" Alertou ao loiro ao vê-lo se manifestar, mas calou-se rapidamente.

"Draco vai perder o cargo?" Blaise perguntou sério.

Os três olharam ansiosos e apreensivos ao bruxo mais velho, que não respondeu de imediato.

"Não" Respondeu finalmente "Fiquei a noite inteira acordado argumentando com o diretor e a vice-diretora sobre mantê-lo no cargo, então não estrague tudo, pode ser que não tenha tanta sorte assim da próxima vez"

Pansy soltou um sorriso discreto nos lábios e olhou de esgueira para o loiro. Este estava inexpressivo, porém podia sentir o alivio que sentia.

"Mas" Acrescentou "Contatarei Lucius assim que possível"

Ao ouvir a ultima frase todos se sentaram mais rígidos na cadeira.

Snape curvou o canto dos lábios levemente, conseguiu o resultado esperado. Normalmente, quando fazia essas pequenas ameaças, Draco e Blaise se mantinham longe de problemas por bastante tempo. Não que dessa vez fosse apenas uma ameaça, longe disso, contataria Lucius assim que possível mesmo.

"Cumpriremos alguma detenção?" Draco perguntou.

"Vocês querem?" O professor arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Não"

"Então a detenção já foi cumprida" Levantou-se "Tenham um bom dia e mantenham-se longe de problemas"

Os três se levantaram e caminharam satisfeitos com o Diretor de sua casa até a porta.

"Ei!" Pansy se manifestou confusa "Mas tirando Draco, todos os monitores perderam o cargo, eu perdi também?"

"Não" O professor respondeu enquanto abria a porta "O Sr. Weasley disse ao diretor que apenas a encontrou por acaso no corredor" Seus olhos continham divertimento "A Srta Granger não ficou muito satisfeita com a afirmação, porém não tinha provas para provar ao contrario"

Pansy saiu da sala, ainda confusa, seguida dos amigos.

"Severo, considere meu nome quando se reunir com os outros professores para escolher os novos monitores da Sonserina, minhas notas realmente são boas" Blaise sugeriu.

"Nem em sonhos, Blaise" e fechou a porta.

DgDgDgDgDgDg

"Não acredito ainda, Ron!"

Harry já estava começando a ter dores de cabeça com a discussão que acontecia a essa hora da manhã, e ainda nem havia tomado café.

"Já foi, Mione! Supere!" Ron bocejou abertamente, não havia dormido muito na noite anterior por causa de todo o problema que a festa dos sonserinos causou e ainda esse assunto que Hermione insistia em falar, ou melhor, discutir.

A morena pareceu ficar mais brava com a atitude do namorado e alterou o tom de voz.

"Mas era óbvio que a Parkinson estava na festa!"

"Quando a encontrei ela estava no corredor" Deu de ombros, evitando os olhos da namorada. Na verdade tinha encontrado a sonserina saindo da festa.

"Porque não esquecemos isso e descemos pro café da manhã, hein?" Harry interviu. Hermione estava ficando brava e Ron estava indiferente demais à briga, na opinião dele, e a ultima coisa que queria era uma discussão em pleno domingo.

A morena resmungou alguma coisa qualquer, que os outros dois apenas pegaram algumas palavras perdidas como "Pelo menos" "Malfoy" "perder" e "cargo", e caminhou marchando à frente, bem irritada.

"Mulheres!" Comentou o ruivo enquanto caminhava ao lado do amigo para o Salão Principal.

DgDgDgDgDgDg

Luna não queria ter que descer para o café da manhã. Não queria ter que ver Blaise. Estava muita envergonhada pela noite anterior. Mas também não podia ficar sem comer, atrairia acromântulas e Ginevra ficaria brava com ela, pois o irmão, Ronald, tinha pavor a aranhas. E a amizade de Ginevra era tudo de bom para a loira.

Entrou receosa pelo Salão e lançou um olhar discreto para a mesa da Sonserina, porém não encontrou nenhum moreno de olhos azuis por lá, então se apressou para a mesa da Corvinal.

Precisava conversar com Ginevra, mas ela parecia não estar no Salão também. Precisava tirar dúvidas sobre o que era aquilo que sentia toda vez que via Blaise, pareciam borboletas voando desesperadas em sua barriga, ou quando ele a tocava, parecia que se fosse possível derreteria toda, ou quando sorria, era hipnotizante seu sorriso.

Comia distraída quando viu o dito cujo entrar no Salão com os amigos. Parecia irresistivelmente bonito como sempre. Estava com o famoso sorriso misterioso no rosto, que as suas colegas de quarto gostavam de falar que era seu charme, antes de dormir.

As borboletas voltaram novamente.

Evitou a todo custo não olhar em sua direção, mas parecia impossível.

Continuou a comer calmamente, mas a fome parecia ter sumido.

Desistiu de comer e bebeu o resto do suco de abóbora.

Apertou o colar de rolhas firmemente antes de se levantar e sair apressada do salão, sem olhar para a mesa verde e prata.

DgDgDgDgDgDg

"Quero só ver a cara da Granger quando ver que o seu distintivo ainda está brilhando preso na sua roupa" Blaise comentou divertido enquanto servia seu café da manhã.

"Ela com certeza vai quebrar a cara!" Pansy comentou enquanto comia.

"Se ela achou que se livraria de mim assim tão rápido, não é assim tão inteligente como os professores dizem, não?" O loiro ajeitou o distintivo em seu peito para que ficasse bem a vista.

"Como foi com a Lovegood ontem, Blaise?" Pansy perguntou simpática, mas estranhou quando o amigo mudou seu ar divertido para um inexpressivo.

"Como foi, Blaise? Aposto que foram ver estrelas ontem" Draco perguntou ao ver o amigo não responder na primeira.

"Sim, Draco, de fato vimos estrelas" Blaise respondeu com a voz diferente. Sustentava o ar inexpressivo. Não queria pensar sobre a noite anterior. Se a corvinal não o quisesse, ele não insistiria. Não estava acostumado a correr atrás de garotas e assim que continuaria sendo, elas que normalmente corriam atrás dele. Havia outras centenas de garotas na escola que morreria por um simples 'Oi' seu.

"E depois?" Pansy perguntou incerta "Rolou alguma coisa? Pelo amor de Merlin, Blaise, você não a levou para a cama de primeira, não? Quer dizer, isso estragaria qualquer relação que você pudesse ter com ela!"

Ele arregalou os olhos levemente e olhou por alguns segundos para a amiga antes de responder carrancudo.

"Se liga Parkinson, ela não quis nem me beijar quanto mais ir para minha cama!"

Draco, que estava quase os mandando se ferrar por terem essa conversa em sua frente, abriu um sorriso discreto.

"Quer dizer então que Blaise Zabini foi _rejeitado_" Ignorou o olhar reprovador da amiga e continuou "Então Blaise? Vai tentar sair com ela ainda?"

"Não" Respondeu lançando um olhar frio para a mesa da Corvinal onde a loira se levantava e rumava para fora do Salão "Tem muitas outras pelo castelo"

Draco não respondeu nada. Não sabia pelo que o amigo estava passando, mas sabia que devia respeita-lo, apesar de ele não o respeitar em nada.

Aparentemente, o acordo com Weasley ainda não acabou.

"Olha quem chegou!" Pansy sinalizou para a entrada. Draco imaginou que aquilo era uma tentativa frustrante da morena animar Blaise. Achou que estava certa, então.

"Bom dia, Potter!" O loiro viu Blaise acenar em uma falsa animação para o trio, totalmente recuperada de qualquer coisa do assunto anterior. Deu um sorriso malicioso e estufou o peito, para o distintivo ficar mais a mostra.

Potter olhou para os três sonserinos confuso e depois olhou para os amigos. Weasley parecia tão perdido quanto ele, mas Granger pareceu perceber o que se passava. Marchou pesadamente até a mesa da Sonserina, seguida pelos outros dois amigos.

"Malfoy!" Ela olhou brava para os três sonserinos sorrindo maliciosos.

"Não grite, Granger!" Draco disse com a voz arrastada, se levantando "Vê isso?" Sinalizou para o distintivo em seu peito "Posso te dar uma detenção por tumultuar o café da manhã"

Hermione o olhou com os olhos arregalados. Abria e fechava a boca várias vezes, mas não saia nenhuma palavra. Os sonserinos caíram na gargalhada ao vê-la pasma. Até Ron e Harry não puderam evitar um pequeno sorriso em seus rostos. Hermione nunca pegou detenção antes.

"Você não ousaria!" Disse finalmente.

"Não me tente!"

"Por que você ainda usa esse distintivo, Malfoy?" Harry interviu "Eu soube que todos os monitores presentes na festinha de ontem perderam o cargo"

"Porque Potter" O loiro cuspiu o nome do outro "sou importante demais para perder qualquer coisa fácil"

A monitora revirou os olhos e ia responder o loiro, porém foi cortada antes que abrisse a boca.

"Algum problema aqui meus caros alunos?" O diretor os interrompeu com um ar de divertimento nos olhos, apesar da pose séria.

Todos negaram com a cabeça.

"Bom, se é assim, tenham um bom dia!" E rumou a mesa dos professores para seu café.

"Vamos!" Hermione puxou os amigos para a mesa da grifinória, ouvindo as risadas mal disfarçadas dos sonserinos.

DgDgDgDgDgDg

"Ginevra! Procurei você pelo castelo todo!" Luna caminhava descalça no solo gramado perto do lago, em direção a amiga que estava deitada em embaixo de uma árvore.

"Oi Luna" Saudou a amiga que se sentava ao seu lado "Onde você foi com Zabini ontem?"

A loira ganhou um tom rosado nas bochechas que fez a amiga se sentar.

Luna contou nos mínimos detalhes tudo sobre a noite passada. Sobre como eles dançaram, sobre a Torre de Astronomia, o céu estrelado, o colar, tudo que ele lhe disse e, principalmente, sobre o quase beijo.

Ginny ouviu tudo sem interromper a amiga. Tinha um sorriso bobo nos lábios. Talvez Malfoy estivesse certo. Talvez Zabini estivesse gostando mesmo de Luna. O que ele fez foi maravilhoso.

Só que Luna não ter se acertado ainda com Zabini significava que o acordo com Malfoy ainda não estava terminado. Ainda teriam que arranjar um jeito de jantá-los. Sabia que mesmo que não quisesse mais participar dessa 'União de Loucos', como batizou, não poderia, Luna parecia envolvida demais com o moreno. A ruiva só torceu mentalmente que Zabini continuasse romântico, ainda que nesse estilo sonserino.

"Não há nada de errado sentir-se nervosa antes do primeiro beijo, Luna" A ruiva deu um sorriso compreensivo a amiga. "Tenho certeza que se você disser a ele que nunca esteve com ninguém antes, ele entenderá"

Luna arregalou os olhos para a amiga indignada.

"Não vou contar a ele!" Passou a mão nervosamente no colar de rolhas de cerveja amanteigada.

"Não há nada demais Luna! Talvez seja até melhor que você seja sincera com ele"

"Você falou ao Corner que ele foi o seu primeiro beijo?"

"Não, mas..."

"Então! Seria ridículo se eu dissesse!" A loira suspirou "Além do mais, ele não iria gostar do meu beijo, aposto que já ficou com tantas garotas que beijam bem, que morreria de nojo se me beijasse e descobrisse como eu beijo mal"

"Não seja boba Luna!" A ruiva repreendeu a amiga "Não é assim que a coisa toda funciona"

"Queria entender como 'a coisa toda funciona'" Suspirou enquanto deitava na grama.

"Eu também" A ruiva deitou de novo ao lado da amiga. Ficaram assistindo as nuvens formarem desenhos no céu azul.

"Como você sabe se está apaixonada?"

Ginny desviou o olhar do céu para a amiga.

"Quando aquela pessoa especial povoa seus pensamentos, quando sente que borboletas começam a voar em sua barriga ao vê-la, ela faz você perder o chão, ter pensamentos insanos" Respondeu com a voz sonhadora "Querer estar sempre em sua presença, tocando-a de algum modo" Suspirou ao terminar.

"Então acho que estou apaixonada" A loira sussurrou fechando os olhos. Depois os abriu para encontrar com os castanhos dos olhos da amiga "É isso que você sente com o Harry?"

Ginny arregalou os olhos e se levantou rapidamente.

Era isso mesmo que sentia com o Harry? A ruiva sabia que até uns dois anos atrás sentia tudo isso por Harry, mas hoje, ainda sentia isso?

Queria sentir ainda, mas não é assim que 'a coisa funciona', não?

Talvez fosse isso que a estava deixando agoniada desde o encontro de ontem. Sabia que gostava de Harry, não tinha duvidas. Mas achava que era de um jeito fraternal. Divertia-se com o menino-que-sobreviveu assim como se divertia com todos os seus irmãos. E quando o beijou não teve nada de especial, foi como beijar Michael, bom, mas não o que esperava.

Imaginava que depois de tantos anos de convivência com ele, o fascínio pelo salvador do mundo mágico tenha morrido e dado lugar a um outro membro não oficial ao clã Weasley.

Confundiu sua paixonite pelo herói pelo amor de irmão que sentia a ele.

"Ginevra?" Ouviu Luna chamar sua atenção, a tirando dos pensamentos e conclusões.

"Eu não gosto mais de Harry" A ruiva sussurrou num fio de voz, como se estivesse com medo de dizer ao mundo.

DgDgDgDgDgDg

"Mione! Esquece isso!" Ron disse se jogando no sofá do Salão Comunal da Grifinória, descontraído, ao lado de Harry que organizava o tabuleiro de xadrez bruxo.

"Não tem como esquecer isso!" A morena parecia inconformada, estava sentada na poltrona mais confortável do Salão. A maioria dos grifinórios estava nos jardins aproveitando o sol.

"Não é como se Malfoy fosse _realmente_ perder o cargo" O ruivo bocejou "Snape morreria se permitisse que algo assim acontecesse ao seu aluno favorito"

A morena revirou os olhos.

"Ele não deveria ter alunos favoritos! Deveria gostar de todos igualmente!"

O ruivo não pode evitar a gargalhada.

"Você acha mesmo que Severus Seboso Snape gostaria de todos os grifinórios, corvinais, lufa-lufas e sonserinos igualmente?" Nem Harry conseguiu suprir uma risada abafada. "Você é mais inteligente que isso, Mione! Snape gosta apenas dos sonserinos, mais especificadamente, de Malfoy e Zabini. _Só!"_

"Mas não deveria, Ronald!" Ela se levantou emburrada "É errado!"

"Vá dizer isso a ele então!" Disse distraído enquanto sentava direito para ver o tabuleiro.

Harry olhou para o amigo e achou que ele estava exagerando. Sabia que Mione também estava pegando pesado com o fato do Malfoy não ter perdido o cargo, mas aquilo tudo não foi necessário.

Sentia uma onda de esperança passar por seu corpo e se sentia culpado por isso. Desde que os dois amigos começaram a sair, foi isso que desejou no seu mais intimo, que eles se separassem e voltassem a ser 'Harry, Ron e Hermione' e não 'Harry _e_ Ron e Hermione' como haviam se tornado. Era egoísta de sua parte, mas não gostava do fato de vê-los juntos. Era nauseante.

"Você começa, Ron" Interviu. Não gostava do fato de ver os dois juntos, porém gostava menos ainda quando brigavam.

Ron examinou o tabuleiro enquanto Hermione se dirigiu a mesa para, obviamente, estudar.

DgDgDgDgDgDg

Ginny rumava apressada para o Salão Comunal onde tinha esperanças de encontrar Harry.

Por mais incrível que pareça, Luna apaixonada era uma Luna mais sensata, não que fosse menos louca, mas nasceu uma sensatez na amiga que fez com que a ruiva seguisse um de seus conselhos.

Ir conversar com Harry.

Não queria continuar com Harry desse jeito, queria voltar apenas a ser amiga dele, e quanto mais cedo fizesse isso, melhor seria. Também queria pergunta-lo o que sentia em relação a ela. Tinha quase certeza de que era o mesmo que ela sentia por ele. Um amor fraternal.

"Weasley!" Ouviu alguém chamá-la. Virou para trás e viu Malfoy se aproximando.

"Posso ajuda-lo? Está perdido?" Perguntou com a sobrancelha erguida.

"Não tenho tempo para suas gracinhas, Weasley" O loiro respondeu com a voz arrastada e o olhar inexpressivo, parando na frente da ruiva.

"Olha, agora não é uma boa hora para discutir sobre você e seu precioso tempo, Malfoy" A ruiva deu as costas para o loiro e voltou a andar em direção ao Salão Comunal da Grifinória "Também não tenho tempo para isso"

O loiro a seguiu a contragosto. Sabia que era humilhante, mas parecia que a maioria dos alunos estava aproveitando o sol nos jardins e seria mais fácil para falar com a grifinória sem ninguém os vendo.

"Temos que planejar alguma coisa para Blaise e Lovegood ainda" Disse.

Ela parou de andar e olhou para o loiro.

"Temos, é?" Cruzou os braços e continuou "Pra mim parecia que o plano era aquela festinha"

"Pra mim parece que você não fez nada para juntá-los naquela festa, fez?" Ele cruzou os braços também e arqueou uma sobrancelha.

A ruiva não respondeu. Sentiu o rosto esquentar de vergonha. Sabia que não havia feito nada para juntá-los, o pouco tempo que esteve na festa foi para dançar com o loiro em sua frente e que, diga-se de passagem, estava irresistivelmente bonito.

Ele deu um sorriso irônico.

"Foi o que imaginei" Comentou.

"Bom, mas o que você quer fazer?" Suspirou, descruzando os braços.

O loiro a olhou por alguns segundos antes de responder.

"Acho que agora vai ser difícil de saber o que fazer, Blaise parece odiá-la no momento" Respondeu encostando-se na parede do corredor.

"Se ele a odeia, então por que você quer continuar com esse plano todo?"

O loiro revirou os olhos.

"Eu disse _parece_ odiá-la, não que _odeia, _Weasley" Olhou para o fim do corredor, da onde ouviu o som de passos "Merda!" Sabia quem eram.

Em um movimentou rápido, puxou a ruiva confusa pelo braço, para trás de uma pilastra consigo. Pressionou-a contra a parede, torcendo para que a sombra da pilastra os cobrisse por inteiro. Olhou para baixo encontrando os olhos arregalados da ruiva e sussurrou um 'Silencio' antes que esta dissesse qualquer coisa. Ambos estavam se olhando, porém os ouvidos prestavam atenção nas pessoas do corredor.

"Minha querida, não tem como dar errado, eu prometo a você" Ouviram um dos donos dos passos dizer.

Ginny viu o loiro revirar os olhos cinzas, reconhecendo o dono dos passos.

"Você pode prometer o que quiser, Blaise" A outra dona dos passos respondeu com a voz entediada "Uma detenção vai ser inevitável"

"Que pessimismo, querida" Os passos pararam, pareciam ter parado para conversar "Drake devia estar conosco, onde ele está mesmo?"

"Em uma reunião com os monitores"

Silêncio.

"Você não deveria estar nessa reunião também?" Ouviram o rapaz perguntar desconfiado.

Ginny viu o loiro revirar os olhos mais uma vez.

"Ah... é mesmo... a reunião é amanhã" Parkinson parecia tensa "Ele... hum... deve estar prensando na parede alguma baranga inocente por aí e não quer que ninguém o veja"

Ginny arregalou os olhos, brava, ao ouvir a última frase e, quase disse alto para os dois do corredor, que baranga era a mãe. Mas Draco pressionou-a mais na parede e tapou sua boca com as mãos, fazendo-a esquecer o que ia dizer rapidinho.

Na verdade, estava bem incomodada com a proximidade do loiro, como na noite anterior. Tentava a todo custo não deixa-lo perceber.

"Querida, você é toda bonitinha e tudo mais, mas mentir não é seu ponto forte" Ouviram Blaise responder cético, seguido de um som de uma mão batendo em um braço "Ai!"

A ruiva viu o loiro em sua frente abrir um sorriso realmente divertido e sincero, não irônico nem zombateiro, mas divertido mesmo. Como se soubesse o que ia acontecer mesmo não os vendo.

Viu seu nariz enrugar levemente e duas covinhas aparecerem em seu rosto. Viu também todos os seus dentes brancos e alinhados aparecerem atrás dos lábios. Ela ficou pasma. Draco Malfoy tinha um sorriso lindo! E talvez fosse uma das poucas a ver algo tão espetacular assim tão de perto. Imaginava que pra maioria das pessoas seu sorriso verdadeiro era aquele irônico, malicioso e repugnante. Bom, se as meninas da escola já morriam por aquele sorriso, imagine vissem _esse_.

"Não precisa me dizer onde ele está, vou descobrir de qualquer jeito" Blaise disse e ouviram um gritinho agudo.

"Me põem no chão, Blaise!" A menina disse rindo.

"Não, você me _bateu_ e vai ter que arcar com as conseqüências" Ouviram os passos de Blaise e sua voz se distanciando junto as risadinhas da outra menina "Você vai me ajudar a pegar aquela gata sim!"

Draco ouviu a voz do amigo sumir no fim do corredor e continuou olhando para a ruiva que prensava na parede, tirando a mão que tapava sua boca.

Como na noite anterior ela estava incomodada com sua proximidade e sua boca entreaberta, respirando ofegante. Ao vê-la morder o lábio inferior, passou a língua pelos próprios lábios.

A proximidade dos dois estava começando a dar vontade de...

"**SR. ZABINI!" **Ouviram um berro ecoar por todo o castelo, fazendo-os se separarem em um pulo **"TIRE-A JÁ DAÍ!"**

* * *

Atualizadoooo:) 

Espero que gostem gente! Mandem reviews com criticas e sugestoes ok?

E **OBRIGADA MESMO** a tds q comentaram no capitulo anterior: **EuDy; fefs malfoy; Liana; Tre Star; Ginny Danae Malfoy; Biazinha Malfoy; Lyra Stevens, Karen; Thah; Srt. J. Malfoy!**

Beijosss a todos!


	7. Brigas e Rompimentos

**Rompimentos e Brigas**

"**SR. ZABINI!" **Ouviram um berro ecoar por todo o castelo, fazendo-os se separarem em um pulo **"TIRE-A JÁ DAÍ!"**

Draco deu espaço para a ruiva sair de trás da pilastra, não tirando os olhos nenhum segundo da mesma. Ela estava corada e evitada seu olhar.

"Melhor ir ver o que seu amigo fez, até mais" A ruiva passou a mão pelos cabelos ruivos e continuou o caminho para o salão comunal da Grifinória, não olhando nenhuma vez para o loiro.

Draco a viu se afastar e sentiu um mau humor repentino nascer dentro de si, e uma vontade imensa de estrangular Blaise por interromper o que quer que fosse fazer com a Weasley atrás daquela pilastra.

Caminhou lentamente no sentido contrário à ruiva.

Fez uma cara de nojo.

Seu pai morreria de desgosto se soubesse que estava interagindo com amantes de trouxas, principalmente os Weasleys. Definitivamente, mataria-o se soubesse que estava próximo o suficiente da Weasley mais nova para ter _vontades._ E duas vezes já.

Imaginou que toda essa convivência com Blaise, finalmente o afetou.

Repugnava a ruiva e tudo nela, sua família, sua casa e sua pobreza. Mas não conseguia ignorar tudo que a proximidade com ela causava.

Com certeza estava ficando louco.

Aproximou-se do Hall Principal e ouviu gargalhadas.

Apressou o passo ao chegar no Hall. Tinha alguns alunos rindo descontrolados no lugar e o próprio loiro teve que juntar todo o autocontrole que tinha para não rir também.

Sr. Filch segurava um Blaise divertido pela orelha, mas o velho não estava tão divertido como o sonserino.

Viu Pansy tentar segurar a risada, apesar de tentar convencer o zelador de soltar o amigo, porém este o ignorava totalmente.

Atravessou a multidão e dirigiu-se ao tumulto.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" Perguntou com a voz arrastada.

"Não se meta, Sr. Malfoy" Respondeu irritado Sr. Filch não largando a orelha de Blaise.

"Sou Monitor Chefe e é meu dever saber o porque do tumulto no meio do Hall Principal" Disse indiferente ao tom de voz do outro.

"Essa cria do capeta" Rugiu indicando ao sonserino em suas mãos "Prendeu Madame Norra no lustre!" Sinalizou para o teto do Hall onde a gata estava presa pelas patas no lustre, enrolada uma familiar capa verde pequena demais para uma pessoa normal vestir. Capa de extremo mau gosto, na opinião do loiro.

"Eu que sou a cria do capeta né!" Resmungou Blaise.

"E Madame Norra tem medo de altura!" O velho prosseguiu ignorando os resmungos do moreno.

Draco arqueou uma sobrancelha e olhou do teto para Filch, do Filch para Blaise, de Blaise para a gata, e da gata, novamente, para Filch, imaginando como era possível um gato ter medo de altura, e pior, como era possível Blaise _saber_ disso.

"Sr. Filch, eu creio que não seja necessário _isso_" Sinalizou para a mão do velho segurando o amigo pela orelha "Solte-o"

"Só quando ele soltar Madame Norra!" Respondeu apertando a orelha do outro mais ainda.

O loiro conteve a vontade de revirar os olhos. Se ele não soltasse Blaise, seria impossível de soltar a gata.

"Se você não soltá-lo será pouco provável que consiga soltar a gata" Pansy deu voz aos pensamentos do loiro, estava mais séria do que quando o loiro a encontrou.

"Não se meta sua cobra mimada" Cuspiu Filch "Sei que o ajudou a prende-la"

"Olhe como fala com ela!" Draco disse friamente.

"Ela não tem nada a ver com isso!" Blaise se manifestou.

Pansy ficou rígida e inexpressiva.

"Posso ser uma cobra mimada, mas pelo menos não sou um aborto" Debochou e saiu pisando pesado para os corredores.

Draco se manteve neutro, porém Blaise não conseguiu segurar o divertimento e riu.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" Professora McGonagal inquiriu abrindo espaço pela multidão, seguido pelo professor de Poções e de Feitiços "Por Merlin, Argo! Solte o menino!" Exclamou ao ver o zelador segurando o sonserino.

Snape revirou os olhos ao ver quem era o dito cujo e murmurou um 'Novidade!'.

O zelador soltou Blaise que não deu bobeira e se afastou rapidinho do outro, massageando a orelha.

"Então," Snape perguntou "o que está acontecendo?"

"Ele prendeu Madame Norra no lustre!"

Apontou para o lustre e os outros três professores controlaram a vontade de revirar os olhos. Ninguém agüenta essa gata espionando a todos, e muito menos a obsessão do velho pela mesma.

"Menos 5 pontos para a Sonserina!" Anunciou a vice-diretora, ganhando olhares surpresos e inacreditáveis de todos os alunos e colegas de trabalho. Aquela brincadeira renderia no mínimo 40 pontos perdidos e uma detenção. Tinha a sombra de um sorriso no rosto, estava divertida com a situação. "Professor Flitwick pode desfazer o feitiço na gata, eu suponho"

"Sr. Zabini, pra minha sala! Já!" Snape ordenou virando sobre os calcanhares e rumando para as masmorras.

O moreno revirou os olhos para Draco e seguiu o mais velho.

"Não há mais nada aqui para o resto de vocês fazerem!" Anunciou a professora de Transfiguração.

Todos os alunos dispersaram, ouvindo as reclamações do zelador da escola, nada conformado com a falta de punição no sonserino.

"Ei!" Draco ouviu a voz fininha do professor de Feitiços exclamar antes de rumar para as masmorras "Aquela capa verde é minha!"

DgDgDgDgDg

Ginny chegou com o coração disparando no Salão da Grifinória. A proximidade com o sonserino ainda atormentava seus pensamentos. Se for aquilo que as meninas da escola chamavam de 'Efeito Malfoy', sabia porque adoravam tanto.

"Você está bem, Ginny?" A ruiva viu o irmão levantar os olhos preocupados do tabuleiro de Xadrez Bruxo ao ouvi-la entrar pelo retrato.

"Sim, claro!" Respondeu afobada "Por quê?"

"Nada" O ruivo a olhou desconfiado "Você está um pouco corada"

"Ah, é que eu... hum... vim correndo" Respondeu. Afinal de contas, não era mentira.

Desviou os olhos do irmão e viu Harry sorrindo em sua direção. Sorriu de volta. Olhou ao redor e viu que Hermione não estava ao redor.

"Cadê Mione?"

"Foi estudar no Salão dos Monitores" Harry respondeu dando atenção ao jogo. Era sua vez. "Disse que não conseguia se concentrar com as peças reclamando das minhas jogadas erradas o tempo todo"

"Imagino que não foram poucas vezes" A ruiva sorriu. Não pode evitar o comentário. Harry era péssimo jogador.

"Hey!" Ele levantou os olhos verdes para a ruiva, que se aproximava dos dois "Só porque estamos saindo agora não significa que você pode me tratar assim!"

O sorriso da ruiva vacilou com a ultima frase. Tinha saído apressada dos jardins onde estava com Luna para dizer ao Harry que queria que voltassem a ser amigos como antes.

"Está tudo bem, Ginny?" O ruivo perguntou mais uma vez naquele dia. Pareceu notar a mudança da expressão da irmã mais nova.

"Na verdade não" Olhou para o irmão, evitando os olhos verdes de Harry "Será que podíamos conversar?"

"Claro" O ruivo respondeu prontamente "Você não se importa se terminarmos a partida depois, não Harry?" Perguntou ao amigo.

"Tudo bem" Harry sorriu simpático. Entendia que eram coisas de irmãos e não se intrometeu, apesar de sentir uma pontada de ciúme no seu íntimo. Não tinha esse tipo de relação com ninguém. Levantou-se e depositou um beijo no rosto de Ginny antes de sair pelo quadro "Vou ver Mione, até mais"

Ginny se sentou no lugar ocupado por Harry, ignorando o brilho no olhar do mesmo ao se despedir deles.

"Então? O que foi?" Ron perguntou encarando a irmã. Mordia o lábio inferior nervosamente.

"Acho que vou terminar com Harry" Respondeu, mexendo nos cabelos ruivos, nervosamente.

"Foi o que imaginei"

"Como?" O olhou confusa.

"Imaginei que era sobre isso," Deu de ombros "você não parece tão contente como achei que estaria"

"Tudo bem para você?" Perguntou nervosa "Quero dizer, você parece aprovar só ele para ficar comigo, e bem, é amigo dele"

Ele a olhou por alguns segundos e suspirou. Pegou uma de suas mãos por cima da mesa em que estava o tabuleiro de Xadrez e a apertou levemente.

"Não é comigo que você deve se preocupar" Disse sorrindo levemente "É com você!" Ela sorriu "Se não é isso que você quer tenho certeza de que ele entenderá"

"Obrigada Ron..." Sussurrou ao se levantar e abraça-lo.

"Vamos jogar?" Perguntou se afastando do abraço, sorrindo. Sinalizou para o tabuleiro.

"Claro Roniquinho!" Sentou-se novamente e, com a varinha, organizou as peças.

"Não me chame assim" Resmungou.

"Por que?" Ela o olhou zombeteira "Medo da Hermione ouvir?"

"Não" Deu de ombros, relaxando no assento que estava "Porque é feio"

Ginny olhou o descaso do irmão com a namorada, mas não disse nada.

Ela tinha reparado que desde que voltaram pra Hogwarts o casal não estava mais _pegajoso_ como antes. Era muito estranho, levando em consideração que durante as férias eles só podiam se comunicar durante as refeições, que era quando suas bocas estavam separadas um do outro. Ginny sorriu levemente. Daria um premio a garota que fizesse seu irmão tê-la como prioridade ao invés da comida. Imaginou que ainda não era Hermione _A garota_, apesar de ser maravilhoso tê-la na família.

"Do que você ta rindo?"

"Nada" Balançou a cabeça com um sorriso travesso, estudando o tabuleiro a frente "Eu começo"

DgDgDgDgDg

"Harry! Que susto!" Hermione levou a mão ao peito, ofegante. Acabara de sair de seu Salão Comunal e deu de cara com o menino que sobreviveu.

"Nossa, não sabia que eu era tão feio assim!" Harry respondeu.

"Você sabe que não é bobo!" Passou a mão pelos cabelos e fechou a porta.

"Ron não vai gostar de saber que você acabou de me elogiar" Tinha um sorriso maroto nos lábios, que aumentou mais ainda ao ver a amiga corar.

"Você entendeu o que quis dizer" Evitou os olhos do amigo "O que faz aqui? Cadê Ron?"

"Está conversando com Ginny" Deu de ombros, parecendo satisfeito demais "Acabou os estudos?"

"Sim" Olhou pelo corredor e de volta para o amigo "O que quer fazer?"

"Vamos aos jardins aproveitar o sol" Sugeriu olhando pela grande janela do corredor. Já não fazia mais sol, o céu estava escurecendo rapidamente, parecia que choveria feio hoje.

"Sem condições" A morena viu pela janela também.

"Então vamos almoçar?" Sugeriu olhando no relógio "Já está na hora"

"Tudo bem" Sorriu caminhando ao lado do amigo.

"Está com frio, Mione?" Perguntou já descendo três lances de escada. Percebeu a amiga cruzando os braços protetoramente ao seu redor.

"Um pouco" Respondeu "Esqueci a capa"

"Quer voltar pra buscar?" Parou no meio da escada.

"Não precisa, almoçamos rápido e voltamos pro Salão Comunal" Voltou a caminhar.

Harry a viu caminhando novamente e apressou o passo para alcança-la. Passou o braço por seu ombro fazendo-a diminuir o passo, surpresa. Levantou os olhos para o amigo e o viu sorrir.

"Não se importa?"

"Não" Sorriu de volta. Afinal, era Harry, seu melhor amigo.

DgDgDgDgDg

"Oi Draco" Cumprimentou Emilia Bulstrode, numa tentativa de chamar a atenção do loiro quando este adentrou no salão comunal dos sonserinos. Draco a ignorou e se aproximou de Pansy, que estava sentada sozinha em uma poltrona perto da lareira.

"Como está o humor?" Perguntou se sentando no braço da poltrona.

"Melhor agora" Sorriu ao vê-lo "Onde está Blaise?"

"No escritório de Severus" Deu de ombros "De novo"

"Novidade" Murmurou. Viu o grupo de meninas com que Bulstrode estava, do outro lado do salão, lançando olhares cobiçosos na direção deles, mais especificadamente, de Draco. Revirou os olhos. Draco nem reparou nessa palhaçada ainda.

"O que foi?" Olhou de volta para o amigo.

"Seu fã clube" Sinalizou para o outro lado do salão onde as meninas cochichavam ansiosas para uma menina baixinha do Primeiro ano.

Viram a menina acenar positivamente com a cabeça e rumar na direção dos dois.

Draco e Pansy se entreolharam quando a menina os olhou um pouco nervosa.

"Posso ajuda-la?" O loiro perguntou com a voz arrastada.

"Pediram pra me perguntar se você está namorando, Draco"

Draco revirou os olhos e quase mandou a menina procurar suas bonecas perdidas quando Pansy o cortou.

"Está sim," Respondeu com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios "Com Blaise"

Draco revirou os olhos, mas não disse nada.

Assistiu a menininha arregalar os olhos e voltar correndo para o grupo de mais velhas, que pareciam extremamente ansiosas. Cochichou baixinho para elas e todas arregalaram os olhos, chocadas, menos Emilia, que revirou os olhos e mandou as amigas pararem de serem idiotas, pois era mentira.

O loiro viu a amiga rir ao seu lado e o puxar pela mão, rumando para fora do salão.

"Ele está dividido garotas" Disse em tom cúmplice para o 'fã clube' do amigo "Entre Blaise e eu"

E saíram do Salão.

Draco revirou os olhos enquanto ouvia a amiga rir maldosa.

"Obrigado por me fazer O gay da escola"

"Elas sabem que é mentira, não seja chato"

Draco bufou e caminhou para o almoço.

A morena revirou os olhos e o seguiu.

"Como foi a conversa com a Weasley?" Perguntou.

"Pouco produtivo como sempre" Respondeu indiferente "Não pense que quero você envolvida nesse plano, você provavelmente o estragaria"

"Não vou ficar de fora não Drake!" Protestou "Além do mais já estou nele praticamente" Comentou "quem distraiu Blaise para que você combinasse o plano com a Weasley?" Arqueou uma sobrancelha "Estou fazendo minha parte melhor que você"

"Sim, você o distraiu e permitiu que ganhasse uma detenção!" A olhou de lado "Francamente, faço de tudo para mantê-lo longe de problemas e você praticamente dá sinal verde para fazer o que quiser" Viraram o corredor "E não me chame assim"

"Não dei sinal verde coisa alguma!" Exclamou dramática "Ele praticamente me arrastou junto"

"Sei" Draco passou a mão pelos cabelos "Espero que Severus não o mate, nem nada"

Aproximaram-se do Salão Principal e o loiro abriu a porta para a amiga entrar primeiro.

"_Ou pior_" Finalizou Pansy, o olhando seriamente, enquanto rumavam para a mesa da sonserina.

Draco a olhou. Sabia o que esse 'ou pior' significava. Só esperava que não fosse mesmo.

DgDgDgDgDg

Saiu da sala do professor de poções batendo a porta estrondosamente, sem um pingo de educação. Estava com o rosto sério e os olhos cheios de frieza. Andava com passos pesados pelo corredor.

Qualquer um que o visse não reconheceria o Blaise Zabini, normalmente sempre com um sorriso misterioso no rosto, agora fulminando de raiva. E provavelmente não gostaria de estar em seu caminho.

Severus sabia que ele odiava a mãe, mas não entendia porque de ter que 'tomar decisões drásticas' como ele mesmo disse. Não era necessário informa-la sobre seu comportamento!

Na verdade, preferia que tivesse informado Narcisa, ou até mesmo Lucius. Preferia agüentar um mau humor dele a daquela mulher. Ele era mais da sua família do que_ ela_.

Aquela interesseira, mesquinha e arrogante. Nunca ligou para ele a não ser que fosse para censurar seu comportamento, ou informa-lo sobre a herança de seu pai.

Depois que seu pai morreu, agradeceu a Merlin que este fora inteligente o suficiente para não deixar a herança toda a sua mãe. Parece que percebeu também a pessoa podre que ela era. Mas depois disso, para manter a pose e o alto padrão que sempre esteve acostumada, se casara com os homens mais velhos e mais ricos que apareciam na frente. E aquela mulher se casara SETE VEZES depois de seu pai.

Trombou em uma menina fortemente e a segurou antes que caísse.

Viu que a menina era Lovegood. E sua raiva aumentou mais ainda.

Além de provavelmente receber alguma carta ou, que Merlin não permita, uma visita desagradável de sua querida mãe, ainda tinha essa _aí_ que o rejeitara impiedosamente na noite anterior. E _ninguém_ o rejeita.

"Tudo bem, Blaise?" Ela perguntou um pouco tímida e sem jeito. Seu rosto estava um pouco rosado pela mão do moreno a segurando pela cintura. Na verdade, estava esperando encontra-lo para seguir o conselho de Ginevra e explicar o porque de ter ido embora na noite anterior.

"O que a faz pensar que não está?" Perguntou grosseiramente, a soltando.

"Eu... hum..." Gaguejou. Nunca o vira tratar tão friamente assim. Seu rosto tinha uma expressão raivosa.

"Ah Claro! Como pude me esquecer?" Perguntou irônico, movimentando os braços exageradamente "Não se preocupe Lovegood, não estive chorando a noite inteira por você ter me largado que nem um elfo velho ontem a noite"

"Não! Eu não o... " Tentou corrigi-lo, nervosamente.

"Não se explique!" Ele sussurrou venenoso. Aproximou-se lentamente da loira a sua frente, cada passo para frente que dava, ela dava um para trás, se afastando, confusa e assustava "Você acha que não sou bom o suficiente para você, é?" Ela percebeu que a parede a impossibilitava de se afastar mais e, agora, Blaise a prensava na parede "Bom, um segredinho para você" Sussurrava ainda, prensando-a fortemente na parede, fechando o espaço que havia entre eles "Não estou acostumado a não ter o que quero" e sem mais, pressionou seus lábios com os dela, grosseiramente.

Luna arregalou seus olhos ao vê-lo a beijar. Não era assim que ela imaginou que seria seu primeiro beijo. Sempre soube que primeiros beijos eram românticos, doces e cheios de ansiedade e paixão. Mas esse beijo era nauseante, ele a pressionava tanto na parede que estava machucando suas costas, a boca dela na sua não era nem um pouco romântico e doce.

O empurrou com todas as forças que tinha ao sentir a língua dele passar por seus lábios, pedindo entrada. Saiu de seus braços e com um ultimo olhar para o moreno, correu para seu dormitório, sentindo lagrimas brotarem em seus olhos.

Blaise se afastou, atordoado. Viu a loira se afastar, lançando um olhar decepcionado rodeado de lágrimas, e correr escada acima.

Aquele olhar o fez acordar do transe de raiva que estava. Passou as mãos nervosamente pelos lisos cabelos negros e caminhou lentamente para fora do castelo.

"Merda!" Murmurou nervoso "O que eu fiz?"

DgDgDgDgDg

"Pegue minha capa, Mione, sério!" Harry tirou a capa de suas costas e passou pelas costa da amiga "Não estou com frio"

"Tem certeza?" Perguntou receosa. Não queria que ele sentisse frio por causa dela.

"Certeza" Sorriu "Vamos pro Salão da Grifinória ver se Ron e Ginny estão se matando"

Haviam terminado o almoço rapidamente e caminhavam pelos corredores em direção ao Salão da Grifinória.

"Tudo bem" Respondeu, olhando estranhamente quando o amigo passou a mão pelo seu ombro novamente ao caminhar, mas não disse nada. Seu abraço era bem confortante e, afinal, eram só amigos. Certo?

Adentraram no Salão e encontraram Ron e Ginny se dirigindo para sair.

Ron, ao ver os amigos abraçados e a namorada vestindo a enorme capa do amigo, sentiu suas orelhas ficaram vermelhas.

"Então" Disse friamente o ruivo "É isso que vocês dois fazem quando estou tendo um momento de irmão com Ginny?"

"Que?" Hermione perguntou confusa.

"Vocês ficam todo abraçados," Sinalizou para a capa de Harry "Veste a roupa _dele_ para se confortar" Fez cara de nojo "Só imagino o que fazem enquanto estou dormindo"

Hermione o olhou, confusa, não tinha palavras para responder Ron.

"Espera ai!" Harry interviu "Não fazemos nada quando você está dormindo!"

"Ah é?" O ruivo tinha uma expressão cínica no rosto "E por que você ainda está a abraçando?"

Harry e Hermione se entreolharam e se afastaram, rapidinho. Ginny assistia a cena toda pasma, estava quieta, parecia que os recém chegados não haviam notado sua presença ainda.

"Ainda bem que Ginny vai terminar logo com você" O ruivo apontou o dedo na cara do amigo "Você presta tanto quanto os outros, NADA"

"Ei..." Harry ia protestar, mas Hermione o cortou.

"Ron você está sendo um idiota!" Disse se aproximando do namorado "Não há nada entre eu e Harry, por Merlin! É o Harry! Nunca haveria nada entre nós!"

"Qual o problema comigo?" Desviou os olhos do ruivo para a amiga. Ele era assim tão _péssimo_?

Hermione olhou, confusa, o olhar frio de Harry e o ignorou, olhando para Ron.

"Sim, diga a ele qual o problema," Ron riu cinicamente "talvez assim ele se toque e pare de lançar olhares a você quando acha que ninguém está percebendo ou então, pare de arranjar desculpas para estar a sós com você!"

"Não diga besteiras Ron!" Hermione estava corada.

"_Você não sabe do que está falando_" Harry respondeu com os dentes trincados. Estava corado também.

"E esse tempo todo, Harry achou que estava sobrando" Ignorou os amigos "quando era EU que estava sobrando, não?" Olhou de um para o outro "Não é a primeira vez que os pego juntos se não estou enganado" Olhou para Hermione "Parece que não tem mais jeito _isso_" Aponto para seu peito depois para ela.

"Terminado Ronald!" Hermione respondeu coma voz aguda de raiva. Como ele podia insinuar tamanha besteira!

"Ótimo!" Ron cuspiu. Hermione arregalou os olhos levemente. Não era para ele aceitar isso tão facilmente. "E você Harry, saia do meu caminho!" Esbarrou no amigo ao se dirigir para fora do Salão.

"Passa logo _Ronald, _e você Hermione me devolva a capa!" Estendeu a mão bravo para menina. Qual era o problema se os dois tivessem alguma coisa, afinal? Não que estavam tendo, mas ele não era assim tão asqueroso como ela fez parecer. Compreenderia se fosse de Neville que estavam falando.

"Toma e nunca mais fale comigo!" Tirou a capa e jogou para o amigo. Ela estava bem irritada por Harry não ter a ajudado a se explicar. Parecia mais que estava satisfeito ao vê-los separados. Não que estivesse sorrindo nem nada, mas não estava realmente inconformado com a recente briga. Qual era o problema dele? Eles eram todos amigos! Caminhou apressada para fora do Salão também. Queria se trancar em seu quarto.

Harry pegou a capa e jogou-a no chão de raiva.

Ginny, que estava calada durante toda a briga, abaixou e pegou a capa do chão. Estava brava com Hermione e Harry também, e não tirava a razão de Ron. Não por ser seu irmão, mas o que os outros dois fizeram, era um tanto suspeito. Estava mais brava ainda com Harry.

Merlin! Eles estavam saindo! E pelo que Ron disse, não era a primeira vez que os dois são pegos numa situação comprometedora. Sempre imaginou o porque de Harry se opor tanto à união de Ron e Hermione e agora descobriu. Harry _gosta_ dela.

Se ele gosta de Mione, porque a convidou para sair então? Não pensou que isso magoaria a ruiva? Mesmo não gostando mais dele, quando aceitou o convite, ainda achava que gostava! E mesmo assim, eram amigos antes disso.

Talvez a convidou para sair para não se sentir sozinho, imaginou. Sabia que a ruiva tinha aquela queda por ele e aceitaria qualquer coisa que ele pedisse.

Às vezes Harry tinha disso que Ginny não gostava nem um pouco. Gostava de pensar por si mesmo, achando que faria bem a todos, mas era puro egoísmo na concepção da ruiva.

"Isso não resolverá seus problemas" Devolveu a capa a ele, que a olhou assustado. Não havia notado sua presença.

"Ginny, não reparei você aí!" Pegou a capa de volta.

"Esse é um de seus problemas" Evitou seu olhar "Você não repara em nada" Caminhou para fora do salão "Depois a gente conversa, Harry" e saiu.

DgDgDgDgDg

Pansy queria ajudar Draco a procurar Blaise.

Ele havia sumido o dia todo e ninguém o viu.

Mas não. _Tinha_ que fazer a patrulha pelos corredores! Nessas horas odiava mais que tudo ser monitora, não tinha nem com quem conversar.

Queria saber o que aconteceu a Blaise. Queria saber porque Potter se sentou sozinho na hora da janta, e estava muito irritado. Queria saber porque a Weasley nem olhou na cara dele durante a refeição. Queria saber porque Granger passou o dia todo trancada em seu quarto, de acordo com Draco. Queria saber também, porque Lovegood estava com aquele olhar de velório.

Céus!

Parecia uma fofoqueira. Fez uma cara de nojo. Estava quase se igualando a Brown e Patil.

Continuou a patrulha pelas masmorras e ouviu um barulho de metal.

"Tem alguém ai?" Perguntou cautelosa.

"Não!" Ouviu alguém responder e rir. Revirou os olhos. Impossível passar uma noite sem pegar um engraçadinho fora da cama depois do horário.

Caminhou rapidamente em direção a voz e a pessoa a saudou.

"Parkinson!"

DgDgDgDgDg

Ron sabia que não devia fazer isso. Hermione provavelmente o mataria se soubesse. Mas quem liga para o que ela diz mesmo?

No momento sentia raiva e repulsa, por ela e por Harry. Por ter acreditado a tanto tempo nos dois. Por ter confiado _sua irmã _a ele. Por ter sido idiota em continuar com ela.

Definitivamente, o que ela diz, não importa _mesmo_.

E Zabini sempre está bebendo pelo castelo e nunca é pego.

O ruivo cambaleava com uma garrafa de Firewhiskey nas mãos. Era a terceira já. Tinha roubado da Sala de Filch, onde haviam guardado as 150 garrafas de Firewhiskey confiscadas da festa de Malfoy.

Jogou-se no parapeito da janela e viu a lua brilhar perdida a escuridão do céu. Imaginou que deviam ser bem de noite já e riu alto. Já estava bebendo há horas. E riu mais ainda. Estava tão bêbedo que estava rindo por isso.

Saiu do parapeito e continuou a andar cambaleando.

Estava tentando chegar no salão comunal da grifinória, mas parecia que estava dando voltas no mesmo lugar.

"Merda!" Resmungou quando tropeçou em uma armadura e quase derrubou a garrafa de suas mãos.

"Tem alguém ai?" Ouviu uma voz perguntar distante.

"Não!" Respondeu e, não agüentando a própria graça, riu.

Ouviu som de passos se aproximarem e antes que pudesse esconder a garrafa meio cheia, meio vazia de suas mãos, a pessoa o alcançou. Sorriu ao ver quem era.

"Parkinson!" Saudou.

"Weasley?" Perguntou "Ta perdido? A torre da grifinória é do outro lado"

Ele riu. Realmente estava perdido.

"Você está bêbado?" Ele continuou rindo, fazendo a sonserina revirar os olhos "Imagino que isso seja um sim"

"Onde estou mesmo?" Perguntou em meio a risadas.

"Nas masmorras"

"Então é por isso que não chegava nunca a Grifinória" Riu de novo.

"Weasley, sua namoradinha não ficará muito contente se descobrir você bêbado e perdido por aqui, não acha?" Isso fez com que o ruivo parasse de rir instantaneamente e enrijecer.

"Não ligo para o que ela pensa" Respondeu frio, espantando a sonserina.

"Aposto que não" Comentou irônica.

"Nós terminamos" Disse.

"Fico feliz que tenha encontrado a razão" Disse sinceramente "Você tem sangue puro, não devia se misturar a _essas pessoas_"

Ron deu um sorriso de lado e a olhou. Não conseguia a ver completamente, pois estava escuro, mas a luz da lua era o suficiente para ver sua expressão e movimentos. Imaginava que sua intenção era insulta-lo.

"Está feliz por eu estar solteiro?" Perguntou, se aproximando da morena. Imaginou que se estivesse sóbrio, provavelmente, nunca perguntaria isso a ela.

"Não foi isso que eu disse" Respondeu apressada. Continuou sorrindo de lado ao vê-la parecer sem jeito. Não era todo dia que se via a popular e inatingível, Pansy Parkinson perder a pose.

"Foi isso que pareceu" Se aproximou mais dela e, com a mão que não estava segurando a garrafa, passou por seu rosto, lentamente. Viu a sonserina arregalar os olhos, surpresa e assustada, e logo depois, fecha-los ao seu toque. Esticou seu outro braço para deixar a garrafa no parapeito da janela.

Empurrou-a delicadamente na parede, com a mão em sua cintura, ainda acariciando seu rosto. Ela continuava com os olhos fechados. Olhou seus traços e concluiu, realmente, era uma menina muito bonita. Diferente de Hermione, ela era bem cuidada e vaidosa. E diferente, do que costumado, não estava com uma expressão cínica ou debochada no rosto. Tinha uma expressão serena. Tão serena que fez o ruivo inclinar o rosto em direção ao dela.

Definitivamente, estava muito bêbado. Nunca, em sã consciência, teria a menina assim tão perto de si. Nunca, em sã consciência, teria tanta vontade de continuar assim tão perto.

"Foi isso que você quis dizer" Concluiu sussurrando, roçando seus lábios com os dela. Pressionou a mão em sua cintura e a outra, que estava acariciando seu rosto, foi para sua nuca.

Inclinou um pouco mais e a beijou.

Instantaneamente, a morena levantou seus braços e os descansou no peitoral do ruivo, correspondendo o beijo a altura.

Um beijo que tinha desejo e curiosidade misturados. Uma mistura boa e desconhecida até então.

Beijavam-se com vontade.

"Quem está aí?" Se afastaram ofegantes ao ouvirem alguém perguntar, trocaram olhares arregalados.

"Vem" A morena, em um movimento rápido, pegou a mão do ruivo com uma mão, e com a outra, a garrafa na janela, e o arrastou na direção oposta a pessoa.

Ron, confuso, a seguiu, tentando acompanhar seu ritmo e não tropeçar nos próprios pés.

Reconheceu o corredor onde estavam, era o corredor do seu Salão Comunal.

"Diga a senha" Sussurrou a morena, apressada e ofegante, passando a garrafa para a mão do ruivo ao parar na frente do quadro da Mulher Gorda. Ron olhou da menina para a garrafa, abobalhado. "Diga logo!" Ela revirou os olhos e lhe deu um tapa leve nos braços.

"Fadas mordentes" Sussurrou apressado para a Mulher Gorda, que resmungou qualquer coisa e autorizou a passagem.

Ela o empurrou para dentro sem dizer mais nada. Deu uma ultima olhada para o ruivo confuso e se afastou. Fazendo o quadro se fechar novamente.

"Srta. Parkinson" Ouviu a voz de Snape atrás de si, antes mesmo que pudesse controlar sua respiração "A Srta. viu algum casal passar correndo por aqui?"

"Vi sim" Evitou o olhar do professor "Acabaram de entrar pelo quadro"

* * *

Mais um capitulo gentee! 

Eu percebi que estava enrolando demais... e tentei por um pouco de ação nesse capitulo... espero q gostem..:)

Tenho a sensação que a fic vai ser bem comprida viu... e sei q vcs tbm estão esperando logo alguma acction entre o Draco e a Ginny, mas nao me matem, estou tentando a coisa sair boa, sim?

Aaah... e me perdoem pela insinuaçao gay do Draco... tds nós sabemos que ele é bem homem, nao? rs

Me mandem reviews dizendo o q acharam! Estou aberta a criticas e sugestes, sim?

E MUITO OBRIGADA a todos que comentaram no capitulo anterior: **Lyra Stevens, Liana, Luhh e Jessy, Tre Stars, Eudy, fefs malfoy, Bellatrix Amarante, Veleth** e** Kalyope S. Black.**


	8. Matar e Não Beijar!

**Mata-lo e Não Beija-lo**

Draco almoçava sozinho. Na verdade estava satisfeito por isso.

Blaise estava, surpreendentemente, mal humorado e insuportável e, não queria de jeito nenhum, contar por onde esteve desde ontem.

Conversou com Severus antes do almoço, e este lhe dissera que entrara em contato com Selena, mãe de Blaise, no dia anterior. Imaginou que o mau humor do amigo veio daí. Seu amor por sua mãe não era algo que consideraria o maior e melhor de todos.

Pansy estava, irritantemente, distraída. Não prestava atenção em nada que o loiro dizia, e também parecia não se importar com o humor de Blaise. De fato, era estranho, pois, normalmente, ela estaria provocando o amigo. Mas também não a pressionou a dizer o que se passava. Deveria no mínimo estar 'naqueles dias'. E, definitivamente, não gostaria de ouvi-la falando sobre isso.

Deixou seus olhos prateados viajar pelo Salão.

Viu, na outra ponta de sua mesa, Bulstrode e suas amigas lançando olhares para ele.

Revirou os olhos e olhou para a mesa da Grifinória.

Potter parecia mal humorado e almoçava na companhia de Longbottom. Parecia não dar nenhuma atenção a o que ele dizia.

O Weasley sentara na outra ponta da mesa vermelha e dourada, parecia doente, com uma expressão nauseante, tipo Blaise quando não tomava nenhuma poção para ressacas depois de uma noite de bebedeiras. Mas seria impossível de um grifinório certo e ainda por cima, namorado da Granger, fazer algo desse tipo, principalmente na escola.

Granger estava com a maior cara de enterro, sentada entre dois primeiranistas.

Draco imaginou que houve mais uma crise na Potterlândia e não conseguiu evitar um sorriso maldoso. Com certeza, renderia um bolão recheado de galeões na Sonserina. Superaria até o último bolão, 'Quanto tempo durará Weasley e Granger?'.

E ninguém ganhou.

Muitos fizeram apostas exageradas, do tipo 30 anos, mas não durou nem um mês.

Vasculhou a mesa a procura de uma cabeça vermelha-cobre e não achou.

Procurou-a pela mesa da Corvinal e encontrou-a. Estava conversando aos sussurros com a melhor amiga, Lovegood.

Notou que a loira tinha um olhar vazio e triste e, parecia que a qualquer momento, choraria. A ruiva parecia irritada e gesticulava nervosamente. Não pode deixar de lado o fato que parecia muito mais bonita quando estava brava.

Draco viu-a olhar para frente e procurar alguém pela sua mesa. Vasculhou com os olhos castanhos até estes pararem de encontro com os olhos do loiro.

Draco arqueou uma sobrancelha para a ruiva que o encarava brava.

Ela movimentou os lábios no que ele entendeu ser 'Me encontre lá fora, você é uma doninha morta' e sem mais, se levantou e se dirigiu para fora do Salão, pisando pesado e ignorando os chamados afobados da amiga.

Draco perguntou-se se deveria ir.

Por um lado, não queria fazer algo que a Weasley mandou, seria muita humilhação para sua pessoa e, não queria deixa-la pensando que poderia falar com ele assim sempre que quisesse.

Mas por outro, parecia um bom momento para ter a ruiva sozinha. A verdade era que o loiro andava tendo _vontades_, vontades muito grandes, desde que a prensara na parede no dia anterior. E imaginou que talvez tivesse um pouco de paz se acabasse com essas _vontades_ de vez.

E tinha aquele acordo sobre Blaise para concluir. Provavelmente ela quer falar sobre isso.

Optou por ir, não podia mais se humilhar. Pedir ajuda a algum Weasley já era o fim do poço.

Levantou-se e caminhou aristocraticamente para fora do Salão, ignorando os suspiros e 'Oi Draco' que recebia de algumas atiradas.

Saiu do Salão e procurou a ruiva pelo Hall enorme.

Encontrou-a atrás de uma pilastra perto das escadas, com os braços cruzados, e bem irritada.

Caminhou até ela e não pode evitar um sorriso malicioso.

"Sabia que estava gostando dos nossos _encontros_ atrás das pilastras, Weasley"

Não pôde evitar o comentário. Já a prensara duas vezes atrás de um pilastra. Estava se tornando um tanto... rotineiro.

DgDgDgDgDg

Ginny não podia acreditar no que Luna estava lhe contando.

Sentiu uma raiva subir por seu corpo.

Raiva de Zabini, de Malfoy e de si mesma.

Zabini por ter feito o que fez com Luna. Pelo que ela disse, ele a forçou e a machucou. E foi fazer isso logo a Luna? Logo ela que era tão doce e nunca havia beijado ninguém antes! Logo ela que idealizava tanto seu primeiro beijo. E ela pensando que ele havia mudado. Doce ilusão!

Malfoy, por ser amigo do infeliz e tê-la feito concordar com essa idéia idiota e absurda de juntar seus melhores amigos. Só aquela doninha maldita mesmo para ter algo tão estúpido na cabeça!

E de si mesma, por ter aceitado isso acontecer à amiga. Sentia-se culpada por tudo isso. Não deveria ter concordado com nada que aquela doninha disse, agora Luna estava sofrendo e pior, _gostando_ do sem vergonha do Zabini!

"Não sei o que fazer, Ginevra" Ouviu a amiga sussurrar.

"Mas eu sei!" Sussurrou de volta "Vou matar Zabini e aquela doninha idiota"

Procurou Malfoy pela mesa da sonserina e o encontrou, a olhando com uma sobrancelha erguida.

Movimentou os lábios para que ele a encontrasse fora do salão e se levantou, rumando para fora do salão, marchando e ignorando os protestos nervosos da amiga.

Atravessou o Hall e foi para trás de uma pilastra perto das escadas, cruzou os braços e esperou Malfoy aparecer impacientemente.

Sabia que havia a possibilidade de ele não vir, mas pensou que seria pior para ele mesmo. Faria de sua morte mais lenta e dolorosa.

Era tudo sua culpa, afinal de contas.

Viu o loiro sair do Salão e avista-la perto das escadas.

Caminhava com seu porte superior e incrivelmente sensual, na opinião da ruiva. Tinha um sorriso malicioso e sexy no rosto que até fez vacilar a raiva que sentia.

"Sabia que estava gostando dos nossos _encontros_ atrás das pilastras, Weasley" Ouviu-o comentar e sentiu a raiva voltar com força total, junto com o tom avermelhado que suas bochechas atingiram.

"Não quero saber de suas gracinhas, Malfoy!" Descruzou os braços e apontou um dedo na cara do loiro.

"Sua mãe não lhe ensinou que é feio apontar, Weasley" Perguntou debochado.

A ruiva sentiu a raiva aumentar mais ainda e avançou em cima do loiro, o dando tapinhas no peitoral forte.

"Seu desgraçado!" O xingou nervosa entre os pequenos murros "Não fale da minha mãe" o olhava nos olhos "E aquele seu plano é ridículo" Estava descabelada e ofegante "E seu amigo é desprezível! Tanto quanto _você_!" Cuspiu.

"Pare com isso, Weasley!" Draco se afastou um pouco e agarrou fortemente os pulsos da ruiva, cessando os murros. Porém ela começou a chuta-lo. Então ele a empurrou contra a parede atrás da pilastra, segurando seus braços do lado de sua cabeça vermelha "Agora, explique" Disse.

"Me solte!" Ela ofegava, fazendo seu peito subir e descer rapidamente.

"Para você deixar vários roxos em meu corpo perfeito?" Perguntou sarcástico "Não mesmo" A viu mostrar a língua "Agora, diga por que disso tudo"

"Zabini é desprezível!" Draco revirou os olhos enquanto a via xingar Blaise com gosto. Estava um pouco corada no rosto, pela agitação toda, e seus cabelos vermelhos desalinhados "Um idiota, filho da mãe, nojento..." Parecia, surpreendentemente, sensual quando estava irritada, concluiu o loiro. Aproximou mais da ruiva, fechando o espaço entre eles, ainda segurando seus braços fortemente e a olhando. Ignorou tudo que ela falava.

Ginny, notando o loiro se aproximar, calou-se. Inclinou sua cabeça para cima, em direção ao loiro, para poder encontrar seus olhos. Estavam próximos um do outro.

_Muito próximos_.

Isso a incomodava, essa proximidade toda. Mas não porque era ruim, muito pelo contrário, porque _gostava_ da sensação de ter o corpo do loiro perto do seu. Gostava de estar perto dele.

Draco agradeceu mentalmente pela ruiva ter calado a boca.

Olhou-a nos olhos antes de descer o olhar para seu pequeno e delicado nariz cheio de sardas, e depois para sua boca. Ela respirava ofegante, com os lábios entreabertos. Lábios vermelhos e carnudos, tentadoramente, convidativos. Sentiu a própria boca se encher de água.

Ginny viu os olhos prateados do loiro mudar para um, atípico, grafite. Viu seus olhos desviarem do seu chocolate e descer pelo seu rosto, até sua boca.

Viu-o, assustada, inclinar a cabeça em sua direção, fechando o pouco espaço que ainda havia entre eles.

Draco ainda prendia os braços de Ginny na parede. Não que a ruiva estivesse ligando.

"Malfoy?" Sussurrou ao vê-lo tão próximo, sentindo já seus lábios roçarem nos seus, fazendo-a instantaneamente fechar os olhos e esquecer qualquer coisa que fosse dizer.

"Shii... Weasley" Sussurrou de volta, fechando os olhos também. E a beijou, encostando os lábios levemente nos dela.

Passou a língua sensualmente por seus quentes lábios carnudos, pedindo entrada, que não foi negada. Sentiu gosto de chocolate ao encontrar a delicada boca da ruiva. Suas línguas se encontraram timidamente, porém ansiosos e curiosos, se conhecendo lentamente. E logo, dançavam e se acariciavam em perfeita sincronia, devagar e sensualmente, causando arrepios em ambos.

Draco soltou os braços da ruiva e enlaçou pela cintura, a acariciando com suas grandes e experientes mãos.

Ginny sentiu os braços do loiro a soltar e a acariciar na cintura. Logo o abraçou pelo pescoço com suas mãos, agora livres, massageando sua nuca. Pensou que talvez, se o loiro não a estivesse a segurando tão firme, suas pernas teriam cedido de tão bambas que estavam.

O beijo intensificou com a troca de carinhos e, agora, era mais desejoso e selvagem, mais ansioso e, surpreendentemente, gostoso, mais quente e envolvente, e, mais sensual. Definitivamente, mais sensual.

Eles se afastaram contragosto a procura de ar, alguns poucos minutos depois. Draco descansou sua testa na dela, ainda a segurando firme pela cintura, tentando manter o autocontrole que teimava em fugir ao sentir uma das pequenas mãos dela escorregando de sua nuca para seu peitoral, e descansar por lá.

Mantinham os olhos fechados e respiravam ofegantes.

Draco inclinou-se novamente e roçou seus lábios com os dela, provocante, ganhando um gemido sofrido e um leve arranhão em sua nuca, aumentando a vontade de voltar a beija-la.

Antes que pudessem retomar o que estavam fazendo, ouviram vozes. _Muitas_ vozes e passos. Abriram os olhos imediatamente e se entreolharam. Havia acabado o horário do almoço.

Em um ato rápido, o loiro a empurrou mais para trás da pilastra, cobrindo os dois pelas sombras. Sussurrou um 'Silencio' e ela assentiu.

Ela parecia um pouco corada de vergonha, ele reparou quando a encarava. Seus lábios se curvaram levemente para cima e direcionou sua boca na orelha da ruiva, mordendo levemente seu lóbulo, fazendo-a gemer.

"Eu disse silêncio!" Sussurrou rouco divertido em seu ouvido.

"Você não está ajudando" Sussurrou de volta, sentindo o rosto esquentar de vergonha.

Os passos e vozes estavam diminuindo, a maioria já havia rumado para as aulas da tarde, mas ainda restavam alguns.

"Luna!" Ouviram a voz do menino que sobreviveu, distante "Você viu Ginny?"

Ginny arregalou os olhos.

Como ela havia esquecido?

Pretendia arrumar o problema de Luna! Ajudar a amiga!

Tinha vindo aqui matar Malfoy, não _beija-lo_!

E ainda tinha _Harry_! Apesar de não gostar mais dele e não estarem mais saindo, ainda tinha que conversar com ele! Terminar oficialmente, esclarecer tudo, apesar de estar brava com ele por causa de Ron.

Ouviu o Hall ficar silencioso novamente e a ruiva afastou Malfoy bruscamente.

"Não pense que isso resolve seu problema, Malfoy!" Apontou a mão de novo na cara dele. Estava realmente brava por ter perdido a linha. A conversa com Malfoy não rendeu o que era pra render.

"Meu problema?" Perguntou um pouco irritado por ter sido afastado sem piedade.

"Sim!" Saiu de trás da pilastra "Zabini forçou Luna a beija-lo ontem! E a machucou! Na Sonserina vocês podem achar isso comum, mas para o resto do mundo, não é aceitável!" Malfoy saiu também, tinha uma expressão séria no rosto.

"Blaise não faria isso" Respondeu, sua voz neutra "Ele não precisa disso"

"Mas, aparentemente, ontem ele precisou" Disse alterada "Merlin! Luna nunca beijou ninguém antes, Malfoy! Imagina o que ela deve ter pensado?"

"Olha, Weasley..." O loiro parecia não acreditar que Blaise faria algo assim. Sabia que as meninas se jogavam para cima dele.

"Não, olha você Malfoy!" Ela o cortou "Isso tudo é culpa sua! Dê um jeito em seu amigo, ou senão ele conhecerá o poder da minha varinha!" E deu as costas ao loiro, talvez, se apressasse seu passo, chegaria a tempo da aula de Feitiços.

O loiro revirou os olhos e bufou.

Caminhou para seu quarto, não estava nem aí se perdesse a próxima aula. Era História da Magia mesmo.

DgDgDgDgDg

Luna tentou segurar as lágrimas que surgiam toda hora em seu rosto. Não queria ser fraca e tola por causa de um garoto. Mas parecia impossível.

Puxou os joelhos para junto de si, abraçando-os, onde estava sentada, no parapeito da janela, assistindo o dia morrer por trás dos grossos vidros que era feito as enormes janelas da escola.

Queria saber o que Ginevra havia feito.

Queria acordar desse pesadelo e descobrir que nada aconteceu, que Blaise não havia feito aquilo.

"Luna?" Levantou os olhos para encontrar os de Hermione a olhando preocupada "Você está bem?" Sentou-se ao seu lado.

A loira suspirou e não disse nada, voltando a olhar pela janela.

"Somos duas então" A morena disse cansada, olhando pela janela também.

"Garotos?" Sussurrou.

"Sempre"

DgDgDgDgDg

"Ginny" Harry a chamou antes que subisse as escadas que davam para o dormitório feminino "Podemos conversar?" Perguntou apreensivo.

Ela o olhou alguns segundos e assentiu, descendo os degraus que havia subido.

Ele sinalizou para o sofá em frente à lareira do Salão Comunal da Grifinória e ela se acomodou. Agradeceu a Merlin que não havia muitas pessoas no Salão há essa hora. A maioria devia estar estudando na biblioteca ou rumando para a janta já.

"Harry" Disse olhando-o nos olhos por alguns segundos antes de continuar "Acho que nós dois sabíamos que não daria certo, não?"

Ele sorriu levemente. Estava feliz que ela também achasse isso, a tinha mais como uma irmã, mais nova e frágil, a quem sempre protegeria.

"Acho que sim" Respondeu "Prefiro tê-la como uma irmã que nunca tive, que amo e me divirto junto"

Ela sorriu.

"Eu também, Harry" Desfez o sorriso "Mas, como irmã, tenho que dizer que a sua atitude ontem não foi a mais correta"

Ele passou a mão pelo rosto nervosamente.

"Eu sei" Suspirou cansado "Você não poderia falar com Ron?"

"Você sabe que não" Respondeu "Não quero me envolver nessa historia de vocês"

"Tudo bem então" A ruiva pegou sua mão e a apertou, confortante.

"Vocês são amigos há muito tempo" Sorriu levemente "Vai dar tudo certo"

Ele sorriu.

"Espero que não tenha ficado nenhum ressentimento entre nós" Comentou.

"Nenhum" Ela se levantou e sorriu "Vou procurar Luna" beijou no rosto carinhosamente e saiu, deixando um Harry pensativo para trás.

DgDgDgDgDg

"Aonde você vai Drake?" Perguntou Pansy fechando o livro que folheava em suas mãos, ao ver o amigo entrar no Salão Comunal.

"Procurar Blaise" Respondeu rumando para os dormitórios dos sétimo ano, com a amiga no encalço.

Entraram no dormitório e encontraram tudo escuro. Pansy acendeu as velas com um aceno da varinha e Draco logo encontrou o amigo jogado na cama, com o travesseiro na cara.

"Zabini!" Se aproximou e tirou o travesseiro de sua cara "Levanta!"

O moreno resmungou qualquer coisa e se sentou, passando a mão pelos cabelos negros, fazendo os fios lisos escorregarem sedosamente por entre seus dedos.

"O que vocês querem?" Perguntou, enquanto via a amiga sentar-se ao seu lado.

"Você quer ou não quer ficar com a Di-Lua?" Draco perguntou indiferente ao humor negro do amigo. Parou de frente a ele, em pé, ainda segurando o travesseiro.

Ele resmungou qualquer coisa e o loiro revirou os olhos.

"Weasley me atacou hoje" Comentou com a voz arrastada "Você não..."

"O Weasley?" Cortou a menina, enrijecendo-se. Parecia assustada e sem jeito.

"A Weasley fêmea" Draco encarou a amiga, que evitou seu olhar e a ignorou "Como estava dizendo" dirigiu-se ao amigo "Ela me atacou por _você_ ter forçado Lovegood a beija-lo ontem" Jogou o travesseiro em suas mãos na cara confusa de Blaise "E você a machucou"

"Você o que?" Pansy exclamou, batendo nos ombros do amigo "Blaise, você a machucou?"

"Draco, ela se machucou?" Ele ignorou a amiga e se levantou, puxando Draco pelos ombros, com um brilho preocupado nos olhos azuis "Como ela está?"

"Fisicamente me pareceu bem" Respondeu sério "Mas manteve uma cara de enterro o dia todo" tirou as mãos do amigo de si "Não esperava isso de você, Blaise" Concluiu. Parecia haver algo em sua voz. Algo parecido com... Decepção?

Blaise passou a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos, os despenteando, e caminhou pelo quarto.

"Não tive intenção de machuca-la" Murmurou.

"Então nos conte qual foi a intenção" Draco disse, se sentando ao lado da amiga.

O moreno parou de dar voltas pelo quarto e os olhou. Draco estava com aquela expressão no rosto. Aquela expressão que parecia decepção. Pansy o olhava, parecia magoada, parecia não acreditar que ele pudesse fazer algo assim.

Suspirou e contou-lhes sobre ontem. Sobre a conversa com Severus e sua decisão de informar sua querida mãe sobre seu comportamento. Sobre como ficou irritado e, como sua irritação piorou, ao encontrar Luna ao sair do escritório do padrinho. Sobre estar irritado por ela ter lhe largado como um elfo velho no dia da festa. Sobre tê-la beijado e sobre a reação da loira. E sobre a sensação incomoda ao ver o olhar da mesma antes de se afastar dele.

"...e depois fiquei o resto do dia perto do lago" Terminou o relato.

Draco não culpava o amigo. Sabia como o humor do amigo mudava drasticamente pela simples menção de sua mãe.

"Blaise" Pansy puxou-o pela mão, acomodando-o na cama entre ela e o loiro "Mesmo que você não queira mais nada com ela" Apertou sua mão "Desculpe-se a ela, sim?" Disse suavemente, apesar de reprovar a atitude dele, ainda eram amigos, mais que isso, eram quase irmãos. Ele precisava de seu apoio "Além do mais, você estragou o primeiro beijo dela"

"Primeiro beijo?" Enrijeceu.

"A Weasley comentou algo sobre isso também" Draco disse indiferente.

"Sim" Pansy o olhava surpresa "Todas as meninas da escola sabem que ela é a única que ainda não saiu com ninguém"

"Pode parecer surpresa para você, minha querida" Comentou irônico "Mas não sou uma menina" Arqueou uma sobrancelha "E muito menos fofoqueiro como você"

Ela deu um tapa de leve em seu ombro.

"Não sou fofoqueira!" Protestou.

"Imagina" Ironizou Draco.

"Ei!" Bateu no loiro também "Eu só os mantenho informados sobre o que me contam" Levantou-se "Tenho certeza que vocês não gostariam de ser os últimos a saberem o que acontece por aqui" E empinou o nariz "Mas tudo bem, já que vocês acham isso de mim, eu conto sobre as últimas que fiquei sabendo para Goyle. Ele pelo menos me dá atenção!"

Blaise gargalhou e puxou a amiga de volta para a cama, no meio dele e do loiro.

"Querida," Draco riu enquanto a abraçava pelos ombros "Goyle presta atenção até se você está o ignorando"

Ela bufou.

"Mas de qualquer jeito" Blaise sorriu. Parecia bem melhor do que quando o encontraram "Nos conte as últimas se isso a faz se sentir bem"

Ela revirou os olhos e negou com a cabeça, calada.

"Vai ficar assim com a gente, é?" Draco perguntou e ela nada respondeu. Olhou para o amigo divertido "Acho que vamos ter de dar um tratamento de choque então, não acha Blaise?"

"Com certeza" E ambos a deitaram na cama, a matando de cócegas, fazendo-a gargalhar alto.

"Tudo bem, tudo bem" Ela dizia entre as risadas "Eu conto"

Eles a soltaram e sorriam, sorrisos sinceros.

"É sobre o triângulo amoroso do momento" Disse ofegante enquanto se levantava "E o término da Weasley e do Potter"

DgDgDgDgDg

Ron passara o dia todo com uma latejante dor de cabeça.

Não entendia como Zabini conseguia ter noites, como a que o ruivo teve, sempre.

Era humanamente impossível.

Jantava calmamente na mesa da grifinória, perto de Simas e Dino, que pareciam não notar sua presença.

Evitara encontrar com Harry e Hermione. Na verdade desejava que os dois ficassem bem longe do ruivo, como estavam.

Apesar de muitos dos seus irmãos dizerem que não se lembravam de nada depois de uma noite de porre. Ele se lembrava.

Lembrava-se do encontro com Parkinson no corredor escuro. E lembrava-se do beijo que trocaram. Sentiu suas orelhas esquentarem. Imaginou que nunca conseguiria agir do modo que agiu na noite anterior novamente.

Afinal, era sobre Pansy Parkinson que estava falando. A garota mais popular da Sonserina. E definitivamente, a mais bonita. Uma beleza tipicamente sonserina, lógico. Fria, inatingível e bem cuidada. Uma beleza que faria qualquer um se sentir intimidado.

Lembrava-se dela como uma menina metida e mimada, mas não foi assim que ela se demonstrou desde o começo desse ano. Imaginou que tinha alguma coisa a ver com a perda dos pais.

Surpreendeu-se apenas por vê-la perder a pose quando ele se aproximou. E surpreendeu-se muito mais ao beija-la e ser correspondido.

Levantou os olhos para a mesa da sonserina e encontrou-a sentada entre Malfoy e Zabini. Parecia ter terminado a refeição e mantinha sua expressão neutra, apesar ter um brilho nos olhos castanhos esverdeados que se assemelhavam a divertimento, enquanto ouvia os outros dois comentarem alguma coisa entre si.

Viu os olhos da morena encontrar os seus. Suas orelhas esquentaram mais ainda e desviou os olhos ao vê-la arquear uma sobrancelha em sua direção, questionadoramente.

Voltou a dar atenção a seu prato e talvez tentar prestar atenção na conversa dos colegas de casa.

"É verdade mesmo que estão dizendo?" Ouviu Simas perguntar, curioso.

"Sim, Ginny largou Harry assim" O ruivo levantou os olhos para ver Dino estralando os dedos, ao ouvir o nome da irmã "Quando eu disse estava disponível para ela" Sorriu superior "E implorou para que eu a levasse para o próximo passeio a Hogsmeade"

Ron sentiu seu punho fechar sobre a mesa e se intrometeu na conversa.

"Ela fez o que?" Perguntou com o maxilar trincado.

Dino viu o ruivo sentado perto dele e engoliu em seco ao notar sua expressão nada feliz. Murmurou qualquer coisa e se levantou, saindo apressado.

Ron largou seu prato e se levantou rapidamente também, seguindo o caminho do colega de quarto.

"Volte aqui, Thomas!" Chamou-o venenoso "Proíbo você de _tocar, falar e olhar_ para Ginny" Saiu pelo salão, marchando pesado.

* * *

Finalmente o beijo! heheh Agora sim, demorei quase dez capitulos, mas saiu!

E a mãe de Blaise, Selena, imagino q seja inventado... roubei a ideia de umas fics em ingles q leio, elas colocam esse nome na mae dele.

Fui mto boazinha viuu... eu ia atualizar só no outro fim de semana, pq achei q esse capitulo nao ia sair até lá, mas... voala! aushausha saiu mais rapido q imaginei. Espero mesmo que gostem viu... esse eu fiz com mto carinho, e comentem simmm??? Por favor gente!

MUITO OBRIGADA a tds que comentaram no cap. anterior: **Kaliope S. Black** (ahahaha eu atualizei rapidinho, mas nao teve mta coisa do zabini nesse capitulo, mas no prox. eu prometo q terá algo bom! espero q goste mesmo!); **Liana** (Oi, então, eu não sei qts capitulos terá ao certo, imaginei uns 25, mas me dê sugestão de qtos vc acha q deve ter para não ficar cansativo, nao quero q vcs desistam antes de eu terminar, e pf me diga se estou enrolando mto e enjoando vcs, sim? Ahh, os dias de atualizaçao eu nao sei ao certo tbm... tipo eu to atualizando conforme vou terminando os cap.. Sei q isso nao foi de mta ajuda né, mass... entao, espero q continue gostando sim:)); **Bellatrix Amarante** (Agora sim um pouco de DG!rs Eu entrei no seu profile e vi que foi vc q tinha escrito 'Velha Infância'! eu tinha gostado mto! hehe Tinha visto vc na comunidade DG fazendo propaganda da fic e li! Parabéns!); **Valeth** (ahaha imaginei q isso ia ficar meio confuso, da morte dos pais da Pansy, entao vou explicar: a Pansy já tem 17 anos - uma viagenzinha minha- e tipo, já é responsável por ela mesma, mas Lucius e Narcisa, são tipo o sr. e a sra. Weasley sonserinos, entende? eles q estão sempre lá, no jeito frio deles, porem atencioso, qdo ela precisa! E os Malfoy, são meio q responsaveis por Blaise, pq Blaise está sempre com Draco, assim na casa deles, são tipo tios deles. Os 3 sonserinos sao amigos desde pequenos, por serem de familia ricas e sangue puras, então os pais se conheciam tbm, apesar de nem os Parkinson nem os Malfoy gostarem da mãe de Blaise, Selena, porem gostavam do pai dele. Meio confuso e fora de logica, eu sei, mas se vc nao entendeu me pergunte sim? Obrigada por ler, espero q continue gostando); **nanda** (Leitora novaa! obaaa! rs Espero q continue gostando, sim?); **Eudy** (Fico mto feliz q esteja gostando mesmo, sabia? prometo q vou dar um jeito nessa hist do primeiro bjo da luna, heheh nao pode ficar assim né?); **Tre Star** (ahahaha finalmente eu to agilizando os casais né... espero q vcs nao achem q estou enrolando mto.. e finalmente pus um DG... espero q tenha gostadoo! hehuee... mas claro, terá mto mais ação pela frente hehe, espero q goste desse cap!); **Lyra Stevens** (Oi lindaa! Essa é minha leitora oficial uheue.. espero q goste do cap!! o ron e a pansy é lindo né? heheh agora sim tbm tem um pouco de Dg! espero q tenha atingido suas expectativas viu! Beijos!) e **Srta. J. Malfoy** (Oiii... espero q continue gostando... mande sugestoes tbm! tava enrolando demais pra atualizar néh.! rs Espero q goste desse cap!).

Ufaa.. dps dessa pequena biblia, eu vou indo gente... espero q gostem de coração!

Até a proxima!

Beijãaao gente!


	9. Beber é a Solução

**Beber é a Solução**

"Merlin!" Murmurou Ginny enquanto passava as mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos vermelhos "A doninha _sabe_ beijar"

Sentou-se perto da orla da Floresta Proibida. Imaginou que era uma noite ideal para deitar na grama molhada e contemplar as fadas mordentes.

Estava esperando por Luna.

Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, inalando o aroma gostoso que o sereno da grama exalava. Esse era, sem sombra de duvidas, a melhor maneira de relaxar.

Não acreditava que havia beijado Draco Idiota Completo Malfoy. Seus irmãos provavelmente morreriam de desgosto se descobrissem.

Engoliu em seco.

Desejou com todas as forças de seu ser que seus irmãos _NUNCA_ descobrissem.

E mais ainda que descobrissem que ela _gostou, _mais do que pensou ser possível

Se já não fosse suficiente ter de aturar a escola interia lhe enchendo o saco para saber sobre o que está acontecendo entre Harry, Ron e Hermione, havia o pequeno empecilho na vida de sua melhor amiga. Na verdade, grande e notório empecilho.

Zabini era o empecilho.

E grande porque Luna parece gostar mesmo do traste.

Traste não. Sem vergonha e idiota, sim.

Ele realmente não era um traste, era de fato, um dos mais bonitos do castelo, e isso, ela não podia negar.

Bufou.

Por que os mais bonitos eram sempre os piores? Ao mesmo tempo em que podiam magoar, podiam fazer perder toda e qualquer sanidade existente também.

Malfoy lhe veio a cabeça e abriu os olhos instantaneamente.

_Ele_ sim sabia fazer uma mulher perder a cabeça. E ela era a prova viva disso.

Era frustrante o que aquela doninha causava em si, só de estar próximo de seu corpo. Era mais frustrante o que ele sabia fazer, com a boca, com as mãos...

Abafou um grito agudo.

Definitivamente, aquela doninha fazia justiça aos boatos que percorriam pela escola.

"Está andando muito com a Lovegood, Weasley" Ouviu alguém comentar atrás de si, depois do gritinho.

"O que?" Levantou os olhos para encontrar os de Pansy Parkinson, que se acomodava ao seu lado. Sentou-se.

"Era mais uma afirmação" Concluiu, sorrindo torto, malicia e divertimento brilhando em seus olhos castanhos esverdeados.

"O que quer Parkinson?" Perguntou cautelosa, a fitando.

"Eu sei sobre você e Draco" Respondeu, ainda sorrindo torto.

Arregalou os olhos. Será que ela a viu agarrada com Malfoy?

"Não faça essa cara" Disse entediada antes que Ginny pudesse formular alguma resposta "Não é grande coisa assim"

Surpresa mudou para confusão. O que ela estava falando?

"Eu sei sobre o _plano_ de vocês"

"Ah" Exclamou, aliviada, olhando para o chão gramado. A última coisa que gostaria no momento era boatos sobre 'Weasleys e Malfoys' e, possivelmente, algum bolão ridículo entre sonserinos podres de ricos que não tem o que fazer com todo dinheiro que tem.

"É" Revirou os olhos "Ah"

Ginny sentiu o rosto esquentar.

"Então?" Voltou a olhar a sonserina "O que você quer?"

Parkinson a olhou neutra. Uma de suas mãos, devidamente impecável, tirava uma mecha de franja dos cabelos negros do rosto e a outra a dava apoio no chão gramado.

"Quero ajudar vocês" Disse simplesmente.

Arqueou uma sobrancelha para a morena e sorriu torto, como ela.

"Por que não pediu a Doninha?"

Pansy revirou os olhos para o _apelido_ do amigo.

"Porque ele é um idiota e acha que eu vou estragar tudo" A olhou feio "E não faça essa cara, Weasley" sorriu de lado "Esse sorriso sonserino não combina com a sua carinha de grifinória comportada"

Foi à vez da ruiva revirar os olhos.

"Que seja" Disse, deitando na grama e olhando as estrelas "Pra mim esse plano é furada"

"Por que?" Perguntou a vendo se deitar ao seu lado. Tinha uma expressão curiosa. A ruiva não sabia dizer se era por causa da pergunta ou de sua ação.

"Porque Zabini é um galinha imprestável" A olhou de esguelha "Com todo o respeito" Disse a contragosto, eles eram amigos afinal.

Viu a morena sorrir. Um sorriso diferente do que já viu. E não pôde evitar pensar que todos os sonserinos tinham um sorriso muito mais bonito escondido dentro de si. Olhe pra Malfoy... _'CHEGA DE MALFOY POR HOJE, Ginny!'_

"Acho que ele finalmente está tomando jeito" Comentou.

A ruiva deu um sorriso leve e fechou os olhos_. 'Duvido!'_

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" A ouviu perguntar.

"Esperando Luna para contemplar o céu, as estrelas, as fadas mordentes" Suspirou, ainda de olhos fechados "A noite"

"Interessante" Comentou, já se preparando para se retirar.

"Deite-se também" Convidou.

"Está me convidando para _deitar_ com você, Weasley?" Comentou maliciosa.

"Quê?" Exclamou sentando-se, abrindo os olhos rapidamente ao mesmo tempo em que seu rosto corava impiedosamente de vergonha "Eu... Eu... hum... não quis dizer..."

A sonserina riu.

"Eu sei, Weasley" Disse divertida "Essa não é a minha praia também"

A ruiva deu um sorriso fraco e sem jeito e se deitou novamente.

"Estou apenas te convidando para apreciar a noite comigo, já que Luna está demorando tanto" Pansy a ouviu dizer enquanto fechava os olhos e olhou para o chão gramado. '_Por que não?'_ "Isso é, se não for estragar seu caro uniforme"

Revirou os olhos para a ruiva que mantinha os olhos fechados e acomodou-se ao lado dela.

"Feche os olhos" Sussurrou para ela "e _sinta_ a noite"

Ginny ouviu a menina ao seu lado respirar calmamente, como se estivesse mesmo sentindo a noite como ela estava.

"Eu e meu irmão costumávamos passar noites assim, só deitados, fazendo nada" Comentou perdendo os olhos arregalados da morena ao lado.

Pansy, realmente, não estava nem um pouco relaxada à menção do ruivo, porém não disse nada. Fechou os olhos de novo e tentou relaxar, porém abriu-os de novo e se sentou rapidamente, lembrando de algo.

"Você disse que está esperando sua amiga?" Perguntou atônita.

"É" Ginny abriu os olhos sentindo a movimentação da morena ao seu lado.

"Não acho que ela vá aparecer"

"Por que?" Sentou-se, preocupada.

"A vi no lago quando te segui" Respondeu "Ela parecia estar um tanto entretida bebendo na beira do lago"

A ruiva arregalou os olhos.

"Merda!" Xingou antes de se levantar e procurar a amiga, seguida de Pansy.

DgDgDgDgDg

"Drake?"

Nada.

"Drake?"

Nada.

"Draco!"

"Quê?" Parecia irritado. Soltou o livro de Transfiguração que lia na mesa e passou a mão pelos cabelos sedosos.

"Por que não respondeu antes?"

"Porque meu nome é Draco," fez cara de nojo "Não _Drake_"

Blaise revirou os olhos. Sentou-se na cadeira da biblioteca mais relaxado, descansando os pés na mesa e afrouxando a gravata ao redor do pescoço. Estava cansado de estudar.

Olhou ao redor e notou algumas colegas de casa na mesa ao lado, lançando olhares a ele e ao amigo. Revirou os olhos ao perceber Emilia Bulstrode no meio das meninas. Essa menina não se toca não? Devia ser do fã clube de Draco que Pansy havia mencionado.

"O que você vai fazer mais tarde?"

"Tenho que organizar a bagunça que Granger fez nos horários das rondas e dos monitores novos" Respondeu, voltando a atenção para o livro.

"Granger? Bagunça?" Pareceu surpreso "O que ela fez?"

"Anda uma relaxada" Respondeu distraído com a leitura "Deve ser por causa do Potter e do Weasley"

"Depois fala da gente" Resmungou "Mas de qualquer jeito" Abriu um sorriso malicioso "Tenho planos para nós hoje à noite"

O loiro bufou e fechou o livro, desistindo da leitura.

"Sinceramente?" Guardou o livro na mochila com um aceno de varinha "Não quero participar de nada que provavelmente envolva você, caça a vampiros pela Floresta Proibida e, certamente, detenções"

O moreno revirou os olhos.

"Na verdade" Passou a mão pelos cabelos negros, deixando-os cair no rosto displicentemente, fazendo algumas lufa-lufas suspirarem do outro lado da biblioteca "envolve eu, você e o seu dormitório de Monitor"

Draco sorriu de lado e cruzou os braços.

"Você já foi melhor que isso, Blaise" Comentou "Gostar da Lovegood fez você perder toda a habilidade na hora de levar alguém para a cama?"

Ele sorriu, seu famoso sorriso arrasa corações, que parecia conter malicia, charme e um segredo, que somente ele parecia ter conhecimento.

"Não estou tentando te levar para a cama, Drake" Comentou malicioso "Você era só um jogo que perdeu a graça já"

O loiro perdeu a pose e encarou o amigo, com uma expressão que parecia misturar surpresa, incredulidade e inconformidade, mas que Blaise preferiu pensar que era humilhação.

O moreno achava realmente divertido ver como o amigo se abalava todo com tudo que diz respeito a ele e a sua 'divina beleza'.

"Eu sou sem graça?" Sussurrou recuperado.

Blaise riu e se levantou, fazendo um feitiço para mandar sua mochila e a de Draco para seus dormitórios.

"Aonde você vai?" O loiro se levantou também "Você não respondeu" o puxou pelo colarinho da camisa branca, parte do uniforme, o encarando nos olhos azuis. Eram da mesma altura "Eu sou _sem graça_?" Parecia um tanto... Desesperado?

Blaise sorriu de novo, seu sorriso usual, e olhou para Draco, que agora estava próximo o suficiente dele para pensarem errado dos dois. Desviou os olhos do prateado do amigo para a mesa do lado, onde suas colegas de casa os olhavam, atônitas.

"Drake, se controle" Disse alto o suficiente para as meninas ouvirem, diversão brilhando em seus olhos azuis turquesa "Já disse para esperar chegar no dormitório, seu assanhado" E afastou as mãos brancas do amigo de si, que parecia um tanto confuso pela mudança de atitude do moreno "Agora vocês sabem por _quem_ o coração dele bate mais forte, garotas" Disse confidente para as sonserinas da mesa ao lado antes de rumar para fora da biblioteca, sem antes dar um tapa de leve na bunda do amigo, gargalhando.

DgDgDgDgDg

"Luna!" Chamou a amiga que estava sentada na beira do lago molhando os pés, com uma garrafa de Firewhiskey na mão e conversando sozinha.

"Oi Ginevra" Saudou, sorrindo alegre.

"Por que você está bebendo?" Aproximou da amiga e tirou a garrafa de suas mãos, despejando o conteúdo no lago.

"Ah... Ginevra" Pareceu um tanto desapontada "Eu disse que dividiria a garrafa igualmente para mim e para ela, mas agora você deu praticamente tudo a ela"

"Ela?" Perguntou confusa "Ela quem?"

"A Lula Gigante" Apontou para o lago "Quem mais seria?"

A ruiva ouviu alguém resmungar atrás de si antes que pudesse responder qualquer coisa.

Era Pansy, que a havia seguido até o lago.

"Ginevra!" Luna a puxou pela manga "Acho que estou tão bêbada já que estou vendo ao dobro!"

Ginny voltou a olhar a amiga, questionante.

"Estou vendo duas Ginevras!" Apontou para a ruiva e para Pansy, surpresa.

Ela revirou os olhos para a loira.

"Não, essa é Parkinson" Apontou para o cabelo da sonserina "Vê? Não é vermelho"

"Ahhh" A olhou atentamente, forçando a vista na escuridão "É verdade" e sorriu "Olá Pansy!"

Ginny deu uma risadinha enquanto a morena revirava os olhos.

"Por que você estava bebendo Luna?" Perguntou se sentando ao lado da amiga.

"Porque é isso que se faz quando se está sofrendo" Suspirou tristemente "Afoga as magoas na bebida"

"Da onde você tirou isso?"

"Todos _sabem_ disso, Weasley" Pansy respondeu antes da loira, revirando os olhos, ainda de pé, as olhando.

"Sente-se Pansy" Convidou a corvinal, mudando o humor rapidamente, para animação.

"Sim _Pansy_!" A ruiva disse, arqueando uma sobrancelha "Sente-se"

A morena revirou os olhos e antes que pudesse responder a loira, que ria alegremente, foi puxada para baixo pela mesma, caindo ao lado dela.

"Ai!" Reclamou quando bateu fortemente no chão "Lovegood bêbada não é algo muito seguro, não?" Resmungou por entre o cabelo que tapou sua visão.

Ginny riu.

"Ela é pior sóbria" Respondeu "Vai por mim, você está a salva com ela assim"

Pansy tirou o cabelo do rosto e a ruiva a viu sorrir, parecendo divertida também.

"Então," a sonserina dirigiu-se a corvinal, que recuperava o fôlego, de tanto rir "Você estava sofrendo, é isso?"

"Ainda estou" Suspirou, dramaticamente exagerada.

"Imagino que seja por Blaise" Disse cautelosa, ganhando um aceno de cabeça da corvinal. Sorriu internamente, significava que ela também gostava de Blaise, como Blaise parecia gostar dela.

"Ginny!" Ouviram distante. As três viraram a cabeça para trás, a procura do dono da voz, forçando a vista pela escuridão "Ginny!" a voz estava mais perto.

"Aqui" A ruiva respondeu, parecendo conhecer o dono da voz. Luna continuou a olhar, procurando o dono da voz, e Pansy deu de ombros, virando-se para o lago novamente.

"Ginny, estava te procurando faz tempo..." A pessoa perguntou ao seu aproximar, calando-se quando chegou perto o suficiente das três pessoas sentadas na beira do lago para reconhece-las.

"Olá Ronald!" Luna cumprimentou alegre em descobrir quem era a pessoa e voltou a olhar para o lago.

O ruivo parou estático ao notar quem estava com sua irmã e Luna, surpreso por _ela_ estar justo com Ginny.

A morena enrijeceu-se com a loira cumprimentando o Weasley e respirou fundo, tentando não parecer tão estupidamente afetada por sua chegada.

"Você está bem, Ron?" Ginny perguntou preocupada "Você parece estar tão pálido que nem aquela vez que você entrou no banheiro quando nossa falecida Tia-avó se preparava pra tomar banho" Ela riu com gosto "Lembra? O berro que ela deu foi de assustar até o vampiro do sótão e a mamãe..."

"_Cala a boca, Ginny_" O ruivo a cortou entre dentes, vermelho até as orelhas, enquanto ouvia Luna e Pansy rirem junto à irmã.

"Vocês tinham que ver o escândalo que foi..." Gargalhava a ruiva.

O ruivo bufou enquanto elas riam.

Pansy foi a primeira a se recuperar e se levantou, ajeitando o uniforme que vestia, completamente sujo por se sentar e deitar na grama molhada, parecendo usualmente, superior, sem esforço algum.

Olhou para o ruivo em sua frente e sorriu de lado, ao vê-lo vermelho de constrangimento.

Virou para trás e viu as duas meninas ainda sentadas, apoiadas uma na outra, gargalhando divertidas, e olhou para frente novamente.

Reparou que o ruivo parecia mais sem jeito ainda e se aproximou dele, lentamente, o olhando nos olhos azuis.

"Acho que já vou indo, garotas" Disse alto para as outras duas ouvirem, ainda encarando o ruivo "Tenho que fazer a ronda hoje de novo" Sorriu torto, com malicia no olhar "Vocês não imaginam a quantidade de alunos fora da cama que se pode encontrar por aí" E se inclinou para o ruivo para dizer a ultima frase "_Alunos bêbados agarrando garotas pelos corredores_" o ruivo arregalou os olhos com a ultima frase, percebendo que era totalmente para ele que ela dizia, pois não passava de um sussurro.

"Tchau, Pansy" As duas garotas continuavam rindo quando se despediram sem dar muita atenção a sonserina.

"Tchau" Respondeu vagamente ainda encarando o ruivo a sua frente, com um brilho diferente no olhar "Até Ronald" Sussurrou, passando a mão de leve em seu peitoral e sorriu de lado, arqueando uma sobrancelha para seu constrangimento antes de voltar para o castelo.

"Por que você está tão vermelho, Ron?" Ginny perguntou ofegante, recuperando o fôlego. Não havia visto a interação dos dois "Está com calor?"

"Ahn?" Exclamou atônito, desviando os olhos do caminho que Pansy percorreu, para a irmã que se levantava e puxava a amiga com algum esforço consigo. A loira parecia desacordada "Eu to bem" Murmurou.

"Ótimo" Levantou os olhos para o irmão "Então me ajude a carrega-la"

"Ela desmaiou?" Perguntou enquanto pegava a loira no colo.

"Bebeu demais" Deu de ombros. Caminhou ao lado do ruivo de volta ao castelo.

"Não sei como ela consegue" Resmungou "É muito nova pra essas coisas"

"Ela é mais velha do que quando Carlinhos caiu duro na primeira vez que bebeu" Comentou.

"Ginny!" O ruivo parou subitamente e tentou encarar o rosto da irmã na escuridão, com uma expressão séria "Você não anda bebendo também, né?"

"Eu? Claro que não Ron!" Respondeu. Pelo menos hoje, não. Evitou os olhos do irmão "Vamos antes que fique muito tarde" Apressou-o.

Ele ajeitou Luna no colo e continuou a caminhar ao lado de Ginny.

"Por que você estava me procurando?" A ruiva se lembrou.

Viu a expressão no rosto do irmão mudar para uma seriedade que só podia significar uma coisa.

_Meninos._

"Você terminou com _Harry_ pra ficar com Thomas?" Ignorou o tom que usou para dizer o nome do menino que sobreviveu e suspirou.

"Claro que não!" Respondeu, entrando pelo portal principal do castelo, dando no Hall de entrada "Eu te disse porque terminei já!"

"Bom" Murmurou carrancudo.

"Por quê?" Viu o rosto do irmão se abrir num sorriso iluminado e o olhou confusa.

"Thomas anda dizendo pra Merlin e mundo que você terminou com Harry por causa dele" Respondeu prontamente, sorrindo.

"QUÊ?" Exclamou fulminando, se virando para as escadas "Aquele idiota..." Resmungou e saiu pisando duro, em direção da Torre da Grifinória, fazendo Ron sorrir mais ainda, imaginando o que a irmã faria com o _pobre coitado_.

'_Thomas, aquela nossa _conversinha_ não chega nem perto do que te espera'_ Continuou andando com a loira adormecida em seu colo para o Salão Comunal da Corvinal, nunca parando de sorrir '_Você vai conhecer o verdadeiro significado do Fogo Weasley'_

DgDgDgDgDg

"Hermione!" Harry seguia a morena desde a janta, numa tentativa frustrada de faze-la conversar com ele "Vamos conversar, por favor!"

Mas ela continuava a ignora-lo.

Chegou perto do se Salão Comunal conjunto com Malfoy e sussurrou a senha, para a porta abrir.

"Espere!" Ele a puxou pelo braço, fazendo-a olha-lo pela primeira vez desde a briga.

"Não, Harry" Ela respondeu seca, com um brilho de mágoa nos olhos "Me solta" Largou o braço da mão do menino e entrou no salão "Eu também espero que isso tudo passe um dia e possamos voltar a ser amigos" Disse com um ar chateado "Mas agora não dá, certo?" E fechou a porta em sua cara.

Virou-se para o salão e viu Zabini sentado em uma poltrona a encarando com a sobrancelha erguida e um sorriso torto nos olhos. Parecia tentar esconder algo sob uma almofada.

Revirou os olhos.

"O que faz aqui, Zabini?" Perguntou, rumando para seu quarto.

"O mesmo de sempre" Respondeu entediado passando os dedos pelo braço da poltrona "Esperando Drake para um ménage a trois com uma sonserina dopada lá no quarto"

Hermione parou e o encarou, horrorizada, fazendo Blaise gargalhar com sua expressão.

Ela revirou os olhos novamente pela idiotice e abriu a boca para manda-lo pastar.

"Mione!" Ouviram batidas fortes na porta "Vamos conversar agora, por favor!"

Era Harry ainda.

Ela fechou a boca e esqueceu o que ia dizer, caminhou apressada para o quarto, batendo a porta atrás de si.

Blaise sorriu e tirou uma garrafa de Firewhiskey que escondera em baixo de uma almofada quando a Monitora chegara. Havia afanado antes de chegar ao dormitório, confiscaram todas as garrafas que ele havia trazido. Ia abri-la, mas...

Batidas fortes de novo.

Ele revirou os olhos e caminhou para a porta, ainda com a garrafa em mãos.

"Dá pra parar com esse tum tum tum todo, Potter?" Disse com a voz arrastada ao abrir a porta, fazendo um menino de cabelos muito bagunçados o olhar estático "Você está atrapalhando um momento muito importante para mim" Levantou a garrafa para o outro ver, indicando o que ia fazer.

Ele revirou os olhos.

"Cadê a Hermione?" Perguntou se esgueirando pela porta, tentando procura-la pelo salão.

"A sangue ruim se trancou no quarto" Respondeu.

"Não a chame assim!" Disse bravo, o encarando.

"Então suma daqui!" Fechou a porta em sua cara novamente.

Rumou para sua poltrona novamente, mas ouviu outras batidas na porta.

Revirou os olhos novamente, por ter sido interrompido. Estava louco pela garrafa, mas estava esperando por Draco, só que ele não apareceu ainda desde que o largara na biblioteca.

Era tão difícil assim deduzir qual era seu plano pra essa noite? Queria apenas beber em paz! Esquecer que sua mãe apareceria via flu ou em carta a qualquer momento, esquecer que magoou Luna...

"Ainda aqui, Potter?" Abriu a porta novamente, mas não era Potter.

"Onde está Draco, Blaise?" Perguntou uma menina morena ofegante e descabelada. Ele tinha certeza que já a vira, vestia o uniforme da sonserina. Ah sim, claro. A vira no meio das meninas do fã clube do amigo, na biblioteca.

"Não apareceu ainda" Respondeu cruzando os braços e apoiando da porta, ainda com a garrafa em mãos, com um sorriso sedutor no rosto bonito "Serve eu?" Perguntou. Não que quisesse algo com ela. Ela era bem asquerosa para estar na Sonserina, mas adorava ver o efeito que tinha sobre as mulheres. E precisava elevar sua auto-estima.

Ela parecia estar derretendo por dentro ao ver um dos mais gatos da escola a cantando.

"Serve sim..." Respondeu boba. Boba demais.

"Vem Joanne!" Uma menina a cortou antes que pudesse responder, a puxando corredor abaixo, junto com muitas outras, todas da Sonserina também "Ele foi para a cozinha!"

Blaise revirou os olhos.

Não estava acostumado a ser deixado pra trás.

Antes que pudesse fechar a porta uma mão a segurou.

Era Draco, que entrara no salão em um movimento rápido e fechou a porta em seguida, apoiando-se na mesma, respirando ofegante. Seu cabelo estava desalinhado e sua camisa social branca do uniforme, um tanto amassado. Parecia que correra há horas.

"O que aconteceu, Draco?"

"Você!" Urrou, se endireitando e cutucando forte o amigo no ombro, ainda recuperando o fôlego "Estou à uma hora arrumando as merdas que você faz!"

Ele arqueou a sobrancelha para o loiro que ajeitava a camisa no corpo.

"Eu não fiz nada de errado..." Hesitou "Hoje!"

Draco revirou os olhos.

"Não" Ironizou "Só me fez o gay da parada" Puxou a garrafa da mão do amigo "Tive que provar pra aquele bando de idiotas que eu sou bem homem" Abriu a garrafa e deu um longo gole "E elas entenderam que eu as levaria para cama!" Deu um empurrão no ombro de Blaise, fazendo-o cambalear "Francamente," Deu outro longo gole e devolveu a garrafa ao moreno "Como se eu fosse deitar com _alguma delas_" Torceu o nariz de nojo.

Blaise o fitou alguns segundos e, gargalhou, caminhando de volta para a poltrona que estava, se jogando nela, relaxado.

"Drake, Drake..." Deu um gole na bebida "Você andou fugindo delas esse tempo todo?"

"É" Rosnou, se acomodando na outra poltrona.

"Provou mesmo que é homem" Comentou irônico, com um sorriso torto nos lábios "Fugindo de um _bando de_ _mulheres_ que querem _sexo_ com você"

O loiro arregalou os olhos levemente.

"Você acha que elas acham que eu sou _mesmo_ gay?" Perguntou um pouco nervoso, se inclinando para o amigo.

Blaise revirou os olhos.

"Beba Draco" Ofereceu a garrafa para o amigo. Não estava a fim de entrar em outra discussão sem fundamentos. Ele sabia como acabaria, do mesmo jeito que das outras vezes. Uma semana de colapso com sua aparência e auto-estima.

* * *

Atualizado:D

Sinto muitissimo que não teve nenhuma interação entre os casais nesse capitulo gente, mas é que tinha ficado mto comprido quando escrevi, por isso vou deixar para o prox, sim? Prometo que terá pelo menos um pouco de RP e com certeza, terá DG! BASTANTE! Prometo! é dificil fazer a coisa toda agilizar com tantos casais, nao posso fazer feio né! Mas acho q só atualizarei daqui uns 5 dias, sim? Época de provas é fod:S

Ah, e me desculpe novamente por OUTRA insuaçao gay de Draco, vou parar com isso, mas eu acho tão engraçado ele todo preocupado com sua imagem e td mais, nao resisti. E vou tentar melhorar o lado do Harry coitado, nao beijou ngm ainda e anda levando mtos foras, patadas e portas na cara! ahaha Mas uma vez nao resisti:D

Só nao prometo que Blaise vai parar de aprontar e Draco de ser gostoso! ;)

Obrigada a todos que comentaram no capitulo anterior, fico mto feliz q vcs gostam e mandam criticas : **fefs malfoy** (Amo suas reviews! ahaha sao sempre mto fofas! Espero q continue gostando e comentando); **Ju-PiAzZaLuNgA** (Vou pensar no seu caso! hehe), **Karen** (q bom q gostou!); **Tre Stars** (ahaha o ron é bem compulsivo com a comida mesmo hehe, e a luna... tenho a impressao de que vai demorar um pouqinho para perdoa-lo viu! Espero q goste desse cap!); **EuDy** (garotos sao sempre o problema! rs prometo q vou arrumar o caso da luna com o blaise, sim! fico feliz q tenha gostado:D); **Lyra Stevens** (ahaha Espero q goste desse! não teve mta acction, mass... fica para o prox! ;D); **Bellatrix Amarante** (Eu lembro de falarem q ela é famosa, mas é Selena mesmo o nome dela, na maioria das fics em ingles é assim q está, mas nao lembro se dizem no sexto livro! Espero q goste do cap!); **Thaty** (Espero q gostee:D); **Veleth** (ahahah q bom q gostou! NC? bom, q os beijos deles serão bem calientes eu posso garantir, mas não sei se terá nc.. não sei escrever, e não quero tentar pra nao estragar! tende?); **Srt. J. Malfoy** (Tbm nao sou nada nada nada fã de HH, mas nao podia deixa-los sozinhos né heheh) e **Aninhoca** (ahahah q bom q vc gostou, deu um tabalhinho pra fazer o beijo DG, nao queria estragar! ahaha vou tentar caprichar bastante no Blaise pra vc sim? aiai... ele e o Draco são tdb! Espero q goste desse cap!).

Aaaah. sobre minha outra fic, **MINHA NADA MOLE VIDA**, vou demorar um pouco para atualiza-la pq quero fazer algo bom para vcs, sim? nao gostei do ultimo capitulo, pois ficou algo mto... fraco, ok? Desculpa a demora mesmo!

E para os fãs do casal **Ron e Pansy**, eu fiz uma short esses dias, nao ta mto comprida e é só um capitulo, e eu particularmente adoro esse casal, MESMO! Se vcs quiserem dar uma olhadinha na fic, o nome é **'VOCÊ NÃO NOTA NADA' **e ela tá no meu profile! Comentem sim?!

Obrigada gente! E mandem reviews!


	10. Converse com ela

**Converse com ela**

"Hermione!" Neville a chamou ao encontrá-la no corredor do quadro da Mulher Gorda, parecia aborrecido.

"Sim?" Parecia distraída e tinha um olhar vago, com um brilho de chateação no rosto.

"Não sei o que aconteceu entre você, Harry e Ron" Disse, muito diferente do Neville normal que conhecia "Mas, por favor, resolva logo!"

"Ahn?" O olhou confusa.

"Você nunca dormiu no meu dormitório não? Pois bem, eu te explico" O menino meio gordo a puxou fortemente pela mão, fazendo-a se sentar ao seu lado na mesa da Grifinória, onde o café da manhã estava servido "Harry e Ron fazem do dormitório um lugar impossível de se viver, ficam o tempo todo se provocando" Se serviu, irritado "Dino passou a noite toda reclamando e gemendo por causa daquele monte de feitiços que Ginny lançou e AINDA POR CIMA insiste que Ginny o ama mais a cada dia" Revirou os olhos e deu uma mordida pesada na maçã que pegara "E Simas passa horas treinando aquele violão bruxo que ganhou, bem na hora que todos vão dormir" Fez uma cara de sofrido "Por Merlin, DÊ UM JEITO NISSO!"

A morena o olhara pasma, não conseguia emitir nenhum som pela boca.

Imaginava desde quando Neville era assim tão estressado.

"Ah, desculpe pela explosão" O menino disse envergonhado quando percebera que ela o olhava assustada "Não consigo dormir direito há alguns dias e acho que isso está me transformando um tanto irritadiço"

Ela deu um sorriso fraco.

"Vou ver o que posso fazer por você, Nev" Foi o Maximo que conseguiu dizer antes de sair da mesa apressada. Não queria ver esse outro lado do colega de casa que não era o medroso e bonzinho.

Andou apressada em direção ao seu dormitório de Monitora Chefe, porém uma mão a puxou fortemente quando cruzou o segundo corredor, fazendo-a interromper seu rumo.

"Me solta senão eu grito!" Exclamou quando a puxaram para uma sala escura e vazia, trancando a porta atrás de si.

"Não há necessidade" Ouviu uma voz familiar responder.

A morena revirou olhos ao ver o amigo abrindo as janelas para dar iluminação a sala.

"Me deixa sair, Harry, por favor"

"Não vamos conversar antes" Ele a puxou para a cadeira mais próxima e a fez se sentar "Quero pedir desculpas" Disse após se acomodar ao lado da morena "Devia ter te ajudado a se explicar ao Ron e não ajudei em nada"

Ela o fitou por alguns segundos antes de responder.

"Tudo bem" Deu um sorriso fraco, o puxando para um abraço "Não agüentei esses dias longes de vocês" Sua voz estava abafada.

Ele retribuiu o abraço um pouco sem jeito, dando tapinhas de leve em suas costas.

"Como você anda esses dias?" Perguntou ao se afastar "Notei que está com uma cara cansada"

Ela o olhou, curiosa. Ele andara reparando como ela estava?

"Já estive melhor" Confessou.

Harry abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas a fechou novamente. Seus olhos ganharam um brilho diferente, que a menina não conseguia definir. Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos, tentando ajeita-los e suspirou. Desviando o olhar para a janela.

"Você está bem, Harry?" Perguntou cautelosa, o examinando com os olhos.

Ele não respondeu de imediato. Levantou-se e caminhou até a janela, ficando de costas para a amiga. Não queria que visse seu rosto, tentava definir a briga interna que estava tendo desde a noite passada.

"Harry?" Ela se levantou e se aproximou do amigo, o cutucando de leve nos ombros.

Ele fechou os olhos por alguns segundos e tentou controlar suas emoções.

"Você ainda gosta do Ron, Mione?" Perguntou de uma vez, antes que se arrependesse de abrir a boca, virando para encara-la nos olhos.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, ainda estranhando a atitude do amigo.

"Então vou ajuda-la a voltar com ele" Disse calmamente. Ela abriu um sorriso encantador e se jogou nos braços dele.

O apanhador agradeceu mentalmente a atitude da amiga, não queria que o visse tão... Desorientado.

DgDgDgDgDg

"O QUÊ?" Blaise Zabini exclamou incrédulo.

"É, e ele entrou dentro do dormitório dela para deita-la lá" Perks fofocou em tom confidente para o moreno que a parara no corredor alguns minutos atrás quando contava as amigas sobre Ron Weasley e Di-Lua Lovegood "Só Merlin sabe o que eles fizeram lá dentro sozinhos"

Seus olhos azuis atingiram um tom escuro e continuou a andar sentido ao Salão Principal para o café da manhã, apesar de ter perdido toda a fome.

Sentia o coração bater acelerado e marchava em passos pesados para a mesa da Sonserina.

"Que nuvem negra é essa na sua cabeça?" Pansy perguntou curiosa quando o amigo se acomodou em sua frente, ao lado de Draco "Achava que Draco era o mal-humorado de manhã"

O loiro revirou os olhos e se virou para encarar o amigo.

"O que foi?"

"A Lovegood recebeu o Weasley em seu quarto ontem à noite" Sussurrou irritado apenas para os dois amigos ouvirem "_Só_ ele"

Pansy arregalou os olhos.

"O que?" Explodiu, alterada. _Muito_ alterada aos olhos de Draco.

"Ele a carregou ontem até a Torre da Corvinal, aí..." O loiro revirou os olhos e cortou o amigo.

"Poupe-nos, Blaise" Voltou a dar atenção ao seu próprio prato "Ela caiu bêbada e o Weasley a levou para o quarto" Comia graciosamente "Encontrei-os no corredor ontem"

O loiro ouviu ambos os amigos respirarem aliviados. Por Blaise, ele até entendia, mas porque Pansy estava aliviada?

"E sabe por que ela estava bêbada?" A morena ignorou a sobrancelha arqueada do loiro e tentou seguir com a conversa.

"Por quê?" Seus olhos clarearam novamente e agora estavam com um brilho de curiosidade neles.

"Porque as pessoas bebem quando estão sofrendo" Respondeu com um sorriso misterioso nos lábios. Ela se levantou satisfeita "Preciso pegar um livro que esqueci, vejo vocês na aula" E saiu.

Blaise encarava inexpressivo o próprio prato, pensando no que Pansy disse.

Draco revirou os olhos. Esse negócio todo de mistério não combinava com ela.

DgDgDgDgDg

"Você fez o que?" Luna segurava barriga de tanto rir.

"E faria mais se não tivessem me interrompido" A ruiva encarou o irmão feio.

Ron deu uma risada sufocada em meio à comida. Ele, Ginny e Luna estavam tomando café na cozinha hoje. Idéia dele. Não queria que irmã visse Thomas assim tão cedo. Os feitiços da noite anterior permaneceriam por algum tempo ainda. E não poderia fingir que não a veria o amaldiçoando como na noite anterior.

"Então, depois de deixa-lo completamente nu, na frente de todos no Salão Comunal, você transformou seus braços em asas de galinha, seu nariz em focinho de porco e seus pés em patas pato?" Ela gargalhou mais um pouco.

"Você não contou do toque final?" Ron perguntou, mastigando.

A ruiva riu.

"Ah, claro" Ela abriu um sorriso um tanto parecido com o dos gêmeos "Fred e George inventaram uma poção que deixa a voz _afinada_, sabe?" Ela riu "E faz você fazer comentários um tanto... _comprometedores_ para alguém do mesmo sexo que o seu quando ela passa por você numa distancia de um metro!" Todos riram "E dura 48 horas inteiras" Sorriu travessa "_e não tem antídoto_"

"Ginevra!" A loira gargalhou "Você deveria ter sido Sonserina!"

"Bate na madeira!" O ruivo se manifestou pela irmã.

A ruiva balançou a cabeça, risonha.

"Tenho que ir," Ron se levantou e se inclinou para dar um beijo na testa da irmã "Tenho Poções agora" Fez uma careta antes de acenar para a amiga da irmã "Se comportem" e saiu pelo quadro.

DgDgDgDgDg

"O que você está planejando?" Hermione perguntou ansiosa, puxando o amigo para se sentar no sofá de seu Salão Comunal consigo.

"É simples" Harry disse se acomodando "Você sabe que Ron é muito ciumento"

"A Ginny que o diga" Deu uma risadinha ao se lembrar das brigas dos dois irmãos por causa disso.

"Então, esse foi o motivo principal de vocês terem terminado" Ele a olhou "por ciúme"

Ela assentiu.

"Se você estivesse com outra pessoa, talvez ele caísse na real e percebesse que estava te perdendo, aí vocês se entenderiam novamente" Ele disse "Afinal, ele gosta de você há anos já"

Ela pareceu pensativa.

"É..." Ela respondeu devagar "Pode até ser que funcione..." o encarou "Mas quem vai ser a outra pessoa?"

"Eu" Ele evitou os olhos da amiga.

"Mas, Harry... humm... ele já acha que... ahn... estamos juntos" Ela parecia constrangida.

"Então, ele não tem certeza" Ele pareceu um pouco corado "Se fingirmos de verdade, talvez ele finalmente acredite que esteja te perdendo" Ele respondeu, pegando uma das mãos dela "Ele esperou tanto tempo para finalmente assumir que sente alguma coisa por você, ele não vai desistir, não agora que vocês finalmente ficaram juntos"

Ela o olhou por alguns segundos, pensando se daria ou não certo. Imaginou que não teria nada a perder, pois Ron já não queria nem falar com ela, talvez isso o chamasse a atenção, vê-los juntos por ai. E era Harry afinal de contas, era seu melhor amigo, ele a ajudaria de qualquer jeito.

"Ta bom" Ela sorriu "Não é como se fossemos nos beijar de verdade, é só andar de mãos dadas e uns carinhos aqui e ali, né?" Ela se lançou contra ele "Obrigada Harry, você é o melhor amigo do mundo" Sussurrou no ouvido dele.

Ele fechou os olhos e respirou fundo antes de responder.

"Você também" Tentou sorrir como sabia que ela estava sorrindo, mas sabia que não conseguiria. Não a via mais apenas como melhor amiga.

DgDgDgDgDg

Apressara o passo para não perder a primeira aula. Não queria Snape descontando pontos de sua casa. Como não conseguia ganha-los, tentava pelo menos não perde-los.

O ruivo ajeitara a mochila nas costas e desceu as escadas pulando alguns degraus.

Olhou no relógio antes de virar o corredor. Sorriu. Chegaria a tempo hoje, antes até mesmo que Snape. Hoje ele não teria motivo para tirar pontos seus, pelo menos não por atraso.

Virou outro corredor que levava para as masmorras e exclamou alto, dando um pequeno salto para trás e derrubando a mochila das costas, ao ver Parkinson quase vindo de encontro com ele.

"Não sabia que era tão feia assim" Ela comentou, sem perder a pose como o ruivo.

"Você sabe que não é" Ele murmurou, sentindo as orelhas esquentarem, enquanto se agachava para pegar a mochila.

"Você me acha bonita, é isso?" Ela sorriu torto e cruzou os braços, o vendo evitar seus olhos.

"Acho que isso já ficou claro no outro dia" Ele murmurou novamente, ajeitando a mochila nas costas, evitando os olhos da morena.

Ela arqueou a sobrancelha, mas não disse nada.

Ele olhava para o teto, para o chão, para as paredes com musgos, menos para a garota em sua frente, sentindo o silencio entre ficar incomodo, pelo menos para ele.

"Acho que vou indo para as masmorras" Passou a mão pela nuca, continuando o caminho, sem encara-la.

"Estou indo para lá também" Ela deu de ombros e foi junto.

Ele abriu a porta das masmorras e deu espaço para ela passar primeiro, ainda sem encara-la e entrou logo em seguida. Andou até o outro lado da classe onde normalmente se sentava e largou sua mochila na bancada, virou-se, imaginando vê-la depositando o material no fim da sala onde normalmente se sentava com os amigos, mas deparou-se com ela parada na sua frente, com um sorriso torto nos lábios.

"Até que enfim olhou para mim" Disse, tirando a mochila das costas e largando em uma mesa perto, sem tirar os olhos do ruivo a sua frente "Você evitou me olhar desde que me encontrou" Disse se aproximando dele.

"Eu... não sei... do que está falando" Ele respondeu, seu rosto ficando vermelho.

"Eu acho que sabe sim" Ela respondeu, se aproximando mais e mais do ruivo "Na verdade," Ela jogou a cabeça para o lado, para tirar a franja do rosto, sorrindo torto "Você vem me evitando desde _aquele dia_" O olhava intensamente, ela era bem alta para o padrão das meninas de Hogwarts, mais do tipo modelo, mas ainda assim era mais baixa que os dois amigos sonserinos e bem mais baixa que o ruivo a frente.

Ele arregalou os olhos levemente ao vê-la passando a mão por seu cabelo ruivo, o tirando dos olhos.

"Eu... Aquele dia... eu estava... me desculpe..." Ele tentava formular uma frase coerente, mas suas mãos passando por seus cabelos e rosto, não estavam ajudando. Nem um pouco.

Ela revirou os olhos.

"Não se desculpe" Ela disse, fechando o espaço entre eles "Não me pergunte como, mas eu _gostei _daquele dia" Disse sem desviar os olhos do ruivo, passando uma mão por sua nuca "Só me diz..." Sussurrou, passando a outra pelos lábios dele e descendo para seu peitoral "Você gostou tanto como eu?"

Ele engoliu em seco. Se gostara? Claro que gostara. Era a única coisa que pensara nos últimos dias. Mas porque tinha que ser tão estúpido para não conseguir nem _dizer_ isso?

Balançou a cabeça positivamente.

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Não sabe falar?" Sussurrou, roçando seus lábios levemente com os dele.

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente e, fechando os olhos, a beijou.

Passara a língua de leve por seus lábios enquanto descansava as grandes mãos na cintura fina dela.

Beijaram-se devagar no começo, como se estivessem reconhecendo o lugar por qual já passaram antes, então, beijaram-se com saudade, sentindo a mesma sensação que da outra vez. Vontade. Desejo.

Ouviram passos e alunos conversando alto e, se separaram, ofegantes.

A morena esticara a mão para pegar a mochila e, com uma última piscadela para o ruivo estático, caminhou elegantemente para seu assento habitual, bem no momento que a porta se abriu e os alunos começaram a preencher as mesas.

O ruivo se sentou em sua mesa e fitou suas mãos, pensativo.

DgDgDgDgDg

"Larga a mão de ser chato, Blaise" O loiro disse, irritado "Ela já deve estar na aula"

O moreno revirou os olhos, porém nada disse.

Continuaram a andar lado a lado para a primeira aula do dia, poções.

"Drake?"

O loiro revirou os olhos.

"O que é?"

"O que vamos fazer hoje à noite?" Perguntou, ignorando o humor do amigo.

"Ora, faça me o favor" O loiro respondeu impaciente, adentrando na sala quase cheia "Você está achando o que? Que quero morrer cedo por causa dessas suas noites de bebedeira?" Virou para encara o amigo, com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

O moreno cruzou os braços e deu um sorriso de lado.

"Querer você não quer, mas acho que você não se importaria"

O loiro deu um sorriso de lado e continuou o caminho, para o fundo da sala, onde Pansy já estava acomodada.

Notou muitos alunos olhando em sua direção e do amigo, mas ignorou, passando pelas mesas.

"Nossa, mas eu queria um loiro desses era lá na minha cama! Grudadinho comigo!" Draco estacou no caminho, arregalando levemente os olhos cinzas. Olhou para trás e viu Blaise com uma cara de repulsa, encarando a mesa ao seu lado. Todos riam descontrolados.

Olhou na direção que o amigo olhava e viu Thomas da Grifinória o olhando estranho, como se estivesse sofrendo.

"Seu pai é pirata, Malfoy?" As palavras pareciam borbulhar sem controle de sua boca, numa voz afeminada "Porque eu queria saber onde ele achou um tesouro assim como você" Mais risadas.

O loiro torceu o nariz em nojo.

"Você está me _cantando_, Thomas?" Perguntou com a voz arrastada.

O menino negou veementemente com a cabeça, mas as palavras continuavam a voar de sua boca.

"Se eu pudesse te ter não precisaria de mais nada mundo" Mais risadas.

O loiro não conseguia se torcer de desgosto, se virou para encarar Blaise, e percebeu um sorriso travesso em seu rosto, o puxou pela manga o mais rápido que conseguiu para seu lugar.

A última coisa que gostaria era o amigo soltando algum comentário, dizendo que eles estavam juntos, ou sei lá o que. Sua imagem já estava ameaçada demais.

Pansy riu abertamente quando os dois amigos se acomodaram ao seu lado.

"É só manter um metro de distância dele" Comentou "O efeito passa em dois dias"

Blaise riu.

"Quem foi o autor de tamanha façanha?" Não pode deixar de admirar.

"A Weasley" Respondeu "Parece que ontem ela o azarou porque ele andava dizendo que os dois estavam juntos"

"Muito... engenhoso" Draco disse, porém preferia não ter sido uma das vitimas do grifinório. Na verdade, preferia morrer a isso.

"Gemialidades Weasley, imagino" Blaise deduziu, abrindo um sorriso malicioso "Quero ver a cara de Severus quando passar por Thomas"

Os três sorriram maliciosos.

DgDgDgDgDg

"Vamos logo para não atrasar a aula de Snape" Harry puxava a amiga pelo corredor das masmorras "Não deve ter mais ninguém fora de sala"

A morena parou na porta da sala e puxou o amigo pela mão, antes que a abrisse.

"Estou nervosa" Confessou "Quero dizer, será como se estivéssemos mesmo assumindo um namoro"

Ele a segurou pelos ombros e a olhou nos olhos.

"Vai dar tudo certo" Sorriu de leve "Eu prometo"

Ela sorriu também. De alguma forma, sabia que daria.

"Então, vamos"

Eles entraram na sala e notaram que o professor ainda não havia chegado e suspiraram aliviados. Não gostariam de ser o centro das atenções da aula.

Todos pareciam rir divertidos, imaginaram que descobriram sobre Dino.

Harry entrelaçou a mão com a dela e a guiou para as primeiras mesas.

Nesse momento, todos já os assistiam curiosos o novo casal.

Quando puxou a cadeira para a amiga se sentar, viu de rabo de olho Ron, que assistia aos dois como todos os outros. Os olhava sério, porém não conseguia definir o que ele poderia estar sentindo.

Após sentar ao lado dela, apertou sua mão, transmitindo forças.

"Viu? Não foi difícil" Sussurrou.

Ela assentiu, ainda nervosa.

"Relaxa, Mione" Ela sorriu e ele lhe deu um aperto mais forte na mão.

"Está mais ligeira que a Perks, Granger?" Malfoy chamou a atenção do casal, depois de enfeitiçar uma bolinha de papel para atingir a cabeça de Harry "Era Krum, depois o Weasley, agora Potter"

"Deu para perceber que você não é muito exigente" Blaise disse alto "Mas também, sendo o que é, não consiguirá nada melhor"

"Calem a boca" Harry mandou, puxando a amiga para não olhar os sonserinos que riam abertamente "Esquece eles" Lhe disse.

"Silencio!" Snape explodiu na sala de aula e todos se calaram rapidinho "Hoje vamos preparar..." Ele examinou a sala atentamente, notando alguns alunos ainda em pé "Por que não estão sentados?" Perguntou entre dentes.

Neville parecia que a qualquer momento molharia as calças de medo do professor.

"Não queremos sentar lá" Simas se manifestou, apontando para o meio da sala, onde havia muitas mesas rodeando Dino.

"Qual o problemas em se sentar lá, perguntou eu" Snape o olhou friamente, antes de caminhar até o meio da sala, examinado as mesas.

"Eu amo homens mais velhos, que tal um encontro eu e você, você e eu, mais tarde _querido_ professor?" Dino arregalou os olhos, assustado pelo que disse quando o professor se aproximou de sua mesa "Ai merda!"

Alguns grifinórios sentiram com o menino sua dor, porém alguns sonserinos tiveram a ousadia de abafar uma risada.

Snape o olhou fixamente, parecendo mais bravo do que nunca. Se olhar matasse, aquele com certeza, não deixaria nem testemunhas para contar história.

"O que disse, Sr. Thomas?"

"NADA... Ah, o que eu não faria para passar a mão nesses seus fios sedosos"

Snape parecia ultrajado.

"Um mês sem quadribol e menos 100 pontos para a grifinória. Vá ver o Diretor" ordenou, apontando para fora da sala "AGORA!"

DgDgDgDgDg

Ginny acabara de sair de sua aula de Poções, a última antes do almoço.

Estava muito satisfeita consigo mesma.

O feitiço em Dino repercutiu pela escola toda e já recebera muitos comprimentos por isso, até de algumas sonserinas de seu ano.

Sorriu satisfeita.

Fred e George não são os únicos que podem, afinal de contas.

Seu sorriso vacilou.

Lembrara-se do porque sair tão apressada da sala de aula. E não era só porque não queria ficar muito tempo na companhia de Snape.

Queria encontrar Malfoy para falar do plano todo.

_Só isso._

Virou um corredor.

Se tivesse sorte, o encontraria antes de chegar no Salão Principal.

Outro corredor e o avistou pregando magicamente alguns recados no mural do Hall principal, perto da sala dos monitores. Tinha uma expressão entediada, notou.

Olhou para os dois lados e não viu ninguém por perto.

Aproximou rapidamente dele.

"Precisamos conversar, Malfoy"

Ele terminou com os anúncios e se virou para a ruiva em sua frente, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

"Eu sei dos efeitos que tenho sobre as mulheres e tudo mais, Weasley" Cruzou os braços "Mas não acha que estamos indo muito rápido para já discutir a relação?"

Ela corou violentamente com a ironia do loiro e o empurrou para a sala dos monitores, fechando a porta atrás de si.

"Bom, estava começando a gostar das pilastras" Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos.

"Não vá se acostumando, Malfoy" Ela revirou os olhos e se jogou no sofá mais próximo "Andei pensando muito nessa história toda do seu amigo e uma solução para a merda que ele fez e," Começou a falar antes mesmo do loiro se sentar "vi que o jeito mais simples de arrumar isso, é ele conversando com ela" Viu o loiro se sentar na poltrona. E não pode evitar aprecia-lo. Notou que tudo que ele fazia parecia ter um toque de graça, como se fosse uma arte.

"Imaginei flores, bombons e talvez até uma orquestra aquática" Respondeu raciocinando consigo mesmo "Que foi?" Notou os olhos arregalados da ruiva.

"A Luna não é uma corvinal qualquer, não vai simplesmente cair nos braços de Zabini se receber esses agrados" Explicou "e, francamente, orquestra aquática é um exagero!"

"Meu pai contrata todos os anos para tocar para a minha mãe" Deu de ombros.

A ruiva ignorou. Lucius Malfoy contratando a mais cara orquestra aquática para tocar para a esposa não era algo que gostaria de imaginar.

"Olha, é isso ou nada" Disse se levantando "E só estou ajudando porque ela não parece que superará seu amigo assim tão rápido" Caminhou até a porta.

"Aonde você vai?" Perguntou o loiro, se levantando, ao notar a ruiva abrindo a porta.

"Almoçar?" Respondeu incerta, pela manifestação do outro.

Ele se aproximou dela e empurrou a porta, a fechando novamente.

"Não está esquecendo nada?" Perguntou, seu rosto inexpressivo, porém seus olhos possuíam um brilho diferente.

Ela negou com a cabeça, imaginando do que ele estava falando e o que poderia ter esquecido, sequer notando o loiro se aproximar _dela_.

Ele passou a mão por sua cintura e, num movimento rápido a puxou contra si.

"Nem disso?" Sussurrou, roçando os lábios com os dela.

Ela tentou controlar sua respiração que acelerara com a aproximação do loiro e, com todas as forças que podia juntar, negou veementemente.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e mordeu de leve seus lábios, fazendo-a estremecer.

Ela, sem se controlar, fechou os olhos e colou seus lábios aos dele, passando suas mãos em sua nuca.

Draco aprofundou o beijo, a pressionando mais contra si.

Beijaram-se intensamente como da primeira vez, famintos pelas sensações que sentiram, na expectativa e desejosos e, não se decepcionaram com esse beijo tão pouco.

Ouviram a maçaneta da porta mexer e se separaram ofegantes.

Draco passou a mão pelos cabelos e se se sentou à mesa de reuniões, fingindo organizar uns papéis, enquanto Ginny, se jogou no sofá, tentando parecer irritada com a presença do loiro.

"Ginny" Ron entrou na sala avistando a irmã primeiro, depois o loiro "O que está fazendo aqui com esse idiota?"

"Segure a língua, Weasel" Draco respondeu com a voz arrastada, sem dar muita atenção ao ruivo.

"Ron!" Ela se levantou e deu um tapa de leve nos braços dele, fingindo incrédula "Estou te esperando faz tempo! Não combinamos de almoçar juntos hoje?"

"Combinamos?" Ele hesitou, não se lembrando de nada do tipo.

"Sim! Combinamos!" Exclamou, alterada "Não vai me dizer que você _já_ almoçou!"

Suas orelhas ficaram vermelhas.

"Eu??? Ainda não, imagina" Ele a puxou pela mão "Vamos" Ela tentou não rir. Seu irmão sempre pensara primeiro com a barriga, com certeza já havia almoçado.

Ela deixou se guiar pelo irmão para fora da sala e lançou um ultimo olhar ao loiro, que a olhava com a sobrancelha erguida e um sorriso ironico no rosto.

"Você é a mestre na mentira" Ironizou.

Ela mostrou a língua e fechou a porta.

DgDgDgDgDg

"Estou morto" Draco se jogou em sua enorme cama, enterrando a cara no travesseiro.

"Somos dois, então" Blaise se jogou ao seu lado.

O loiro ergueu a cabeça e arqueou uma sobrancelha ao amigo.

"Imagino," Deu uma risada irônica "Você fez _tanta_ coisa hoje não?"

"Posso não ter ficado atrás de pivetes correndo ou fazendo feitiços pelo corredor, mas tive um dia cansativo" Blaise respondeu tirando os sapatos "McGonagal me fez organizar todos os seus livros hoje" Fez cara de nojo.

"Você queria o que depois de dizer que ela '_precisa de uma rapidinha'_?" Respondeu o loiro inconformado, também tirando os sapatos e jogando longe.

"Eu me atrasei só meia hora pra aula dela! Não precisava de todo aquele sermão"

O loiro revirou os olhos, porém nada respondeu e enterrou a cara de volta no travesseiro.

"Você também precisa de uma, Drake"

"Uma o que?" Perguntou com a voz abafada.

"Uma rapidinha"

O loiro ergueu a cabeça novamente e olhou nos olhos do amigo.

"Você não espera que seja com você, né?"

Blaise gargalhou e folgou a gravata.

"Outro dia, Drake" Desabotoou os primeiros botões da camisa social "Hoje estou muito cansado"

O loiro se sentou na cama e olhou o amigo atentamente.

"O que foi?" Blaise perguntou, se acomodando na cama.

"_O que foi?_" O loiro se levantou e tirou o travesseiro debaixo da cabeça do amigo "Você está deitado na _minha_ cama!" Jogou o travesseiro na cara dele "Usando meu travesseiro" e com um aceno de varinha fez a cama derrubar o amigo no chão "E _comigo_ nela!"

O moreno revirou os olhos e se jogou na cama novamente.

"Não é a primeira vez e provavelmente não será a ultima!" Ajeitou o travesseiro debaixo da cabeça e fechou os olhos "Me deixe descansar meia hora, Draco"

O loiro revirou os olhos e se jogou de volta na cama, derrotado. Sabia que era uma causa perdida.

A porta se abriu e Pansy entrou no quarto, displicentemente.

"Até que enfim achei vocês!" Exclamou, tirando os sapatos e se jogando na cama, no meio dos dois.

"Meu quarto ta virando a casa da mãe Joana" Resmungou Draco, porém nenhum dos dois lhe deu atenção.

"Onde vocês estavam?" Perguntou a menina, se acomodando na cama e puxando o travesseiro da cabeça de Draco, ignorando seus protestos.

"Na detenção com McGonagal e Drake tomou vergonha na cara e começou a fazer justiça pelo cargo de Monitor Chefe" Respondeu Blaise sorrindo "Onde você esteve, querida?"

"Por aí" Deu de ombros, não iria dizer que esteve procurando o Weasley pelo castelo.

Ficaram em silencio por alguns minutos, olhando pro teto enfeitiçado.

"Andei pensando..." Draco começou a dizer, quebrando o silencio "A orquestra aquática parece ser um exagero, Blaise"

"Você acha?" Ele ergueu para olhar o amigo "Só flores e bombons é suficiente? Estava pensando em um passeio de barco mágico, mas já que não terá mais a orquestra e seria difícil de convence-la a ir a algum lugar comigo..."

"Não!" Draco o cortou "Não precisa de nada disso" Pansy o olhou com uma sobrancelha erguida "Lovegood não liga para essas coisas, acho que se você conversasse com ela já ajudaria"

"Será?" O loiro assentiu.

"Acho que a vi na biblioteca" Pansy comentou sugestiva.

Blaise assentiu e se levantou, calçando os sapatos. Andou até o grande espelho e se olhou.

"Com ou sem gravata?" Perguntou pelo reflexo do espelho.

"Sem" Os dois responderam, se sentando.

Ele tirou a gravata sonserina e abriu mais dois botões da camisa social e dobrou as mangas, dando um ar mais despojado. Passou a mão pelos cabelos negros, fazendo-os caírem displicentes pelos olhos azuis.

Virou-se para os amigos e sorriu, sedutor.

"Está lindo como sempre, Blaise" Pansy disse, sorrindo.

"Obrigada, querida" Olhou para o amigo e arqueou uma sobrancelha, esperando uma resposta "Drake?"

Ele o olhou incrédulo.

"Você quer que eu o _elogie_ também?"

"Preciso estar seguro de que estou _mesmo_ bem" Tinha seu famoso sorriso misterioso no rosto, os olhos brilhando de diversão.

"Sim, Drake" Pansy entendeu e sorriu, maliciosa "Elogie Blaise também"

"Vá a merda os dois" Respondeu irritado "Vocês estão me fazendo parecer mais gay que Creevey!"

Eles riram.

"Tchau querida" Beijou a amiga na testa "Não me espere acordado, amor" Piscou para o amigo e saiu.

"Idiota" Resmungou.

"Você que é idiota, Draco" A morena respondeu, jogando um travesseiro na cara do loiro "Porque não me contou que falou com a Weasley?"

"Como sabe que falei com ela?" Cruzou os braços.

"Você _não_ pensou sobre '_apenas vá conversar com ela' _sozinho" Respondeu.

DgDgDgDgDg

Entrou na biblioteca e procurou uma cabeça loira pelas mesas.

Sorriu ao avista-la sozinha na mesa perto da janela e andou até lá. Melhor dizendo, desfilou.

Chegou perto de Luna e passou a mão pelos cabelos.

"Posso me sentar aqui?"

Luna levantou a cabeça dos livros que estudava e viu quem era.

Fitou-o por alguns segundos antes de juntar seu material e se levantar.

"Pode, já estou saindo mesmo" Agarrou os livros e pôs a varinha atrás da orelha, caminhado para fora da biblioteca, apressada.

Blaise apressou para alcança-la.

"Espere, Luna" A puxou levemente pelo ombro, fazendo-a parar.

"Vou acompanha-la até a Corvinal, você está indo para lá, certo?" Perguntou incerto.

"Faça o que quiser" Deu de ombros e continuou a andar.

Ele andou junto a ela em silencio. Queria falar com ela, se desculpar, mas não havia realmente pensado no que dizer.

"Quer que eu carregue seus livros?" Ofereceu ao seu aproximarem das escadas.

"Não precisa..." Porém ele os pegou assim mesmo.

Ela ignorou e subiu as escadas, continuando o caminho até a Torre da Corvinal.

Parou na frente da passagem de pedra para a Corvinal e se virou para o moreno.

"Pode me devolver agora?"

"Você vai conversar comigo?" Perguntou.

Ela negou com a cabeça.

"Então, só vou devolve-los quando você conversar comigo" Abriu um pequeno sorriso no rosto bonito.

"Fica com eles então" O sorriso sumiu de seu rosto. Ela sussurrou a senha para a estátua e a parede se abriu, entrando no Salão Comunal.

Blaise, não acostumado com alguém que não fosse seus dois amigos ou sua mãe tendo uma atitude dessas com ele, entrou no salão atrás dela.

"Espera, Luna!" Chamou-a e notou que muitos alunos o olharam atônito, por estar atrás logo da Di-lua. Não era surpresa nenhuma vê-lo dentro do Salão, afinal, já estavam mais do que acostumados.

Ela o ignorou e entrou em um corredor que o levava para seu dormitório.

Ele, sem se importar com os alunos o olhando, a seguiu, ainda com os livros da menina em mãos.

Abriu a porta por qual a menina entrara sem um pingo de bom senso, mesmo sabendo que poderia haver outras garotas por lá.

"O que está fazendo aqui?" Perguntou surpresa por vê-lo conseguir ultrapassar a barreira de proteção contra 'homens'.

"Quero conversar com você" Disse, colocando os livros da menina em uma mesa próxima. Andou até a loira "Você vai me ouvir?"

Ela o olhou nos olhos e não viu outra saída. Ele poderia ficar lá até Merlin sabe quando.

"Imagino que isso seja um sim" Deu um pequeno sorriso. Ela não negara, pelo menos.

Ela se sentara em sua cama de pernas de índios.

Ele, achando que seria muito abuso e grosseria se sentar em sua cama também, puxou uma cadeira e colocou de frente a ela.

"Luna," Ele pegou suas mãos porém ela a puxou "Aquele dia, eu não estava bem, tive alguns problemas e acabei descontando em você" Disse sério, a olhando nos olhos.

"Quando você está de mau humor então todos somos obrigados a agüentar suas estupidez?" Ela perguntou séria.

Ele se sentiu... Envergonhado.

"Fiz coisas estúpidas e você não merecia nada daquilo" Ele viu os olhos dela brilharem "E me arrependo todo o tempo por ter feito o que fiz e estragado um momento que era tão importante pra você" Tentou pegar suas mãos novamente e as segurou forte, para que ela não as puxasse de volta "Não estou pedindo que você me perdoe nem que volte sequer a falar comigo se não quiser" Apertou suas mãos fortes, a olhando intensamente nos olhos "Apenas que entenda que minha intenção nunca foi magoa-la" Levantou uma de suas mãos e passou os dedos pelo colar de rolhas de cerveja amanteigada em seu pescoço, levemente "Tudo que fiz, foi para que se sentisse bem e porque me preocupo com você" Viu ela fechar os olhos e deixar cair uma pequena lágrima.

Ela abriu os olhos e olhou para ele novamente, tentou procurar algum rastro de sinceridade por seu rosto e viu um brilho de expectativa em seus olhos.

Suspirou.

Tentou raciocinar rápido. Gostava dele e muito. Mas será que valia a pena correr o risco de se magoar novamente?

"Me dê outra chance, Luna?" Ele sussurrou apressado "Por favor"

Ela o olhou, sorrindo levemente.

Que se dane se ele a magoasse novamente, correria o risco. Talvez não teria outra chance depois.

"Tudo bem" Sorriu levemente "Você pode me levar a Hogsmeade nesse fim de semana"

Ela viu ele abrir um sorriso iluminado e se aproximar dela, a beijando de leve no rosto.

"Você não vai se decepcionar" Sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Ela se levantou, ele logo a imitou.

"Está marcado então" Ela disse.

Ele sorriu e caminhou até a porta.

"Boa noite, Luna" e saiu.

Ela sorriu boba e se jogou na cama quando ele saiu.

Ela iria sair com Blaise Zabini!

* * *

Genteeeeeeee! Atualizado finalmente! Desculpa mesmo por levar tanto tempo! Tava em epocas de provas, aulas de revisao, recuperaçao... foi foda:S

Mas ta aiii... mais um capitulo:D acho q agora q to de ferias vo atualizar mais frequentemente!

E aiii, gostaramm??? Teve um pouco de Ron e Pansy, DG e até um plano entre Harry e Hermione para fazer ciuminho no Ron! heheh e FINALMENTE eu dei um jeito em Blaise e Luna... mas será q dara certo entre os dois??? Tcham tcham tcham! ahaha é isso ai gente, **MANDEM REVIEWS** dizendo o que acharam...!

E MTO OBRIGADA A TDS que comentaram no capitulo anterior, sinceramente, foi um dos capitulos que eu mais gostei de escrever! ahahah

**Aninhoca** (aushaushahsa Blaise é tudo nao? Ele serve a qlqr hora, qlqr dia, qlqr momento!rs E o Draco é td tbm... td fofo com esse negocio de se preocupar com sua aparencia! espero q goste do capitulo! Beijao); **EuDy** (auhausuas fiquei mto feliz que vc tenha gostado tanto do capitulo anterior, eu adorei escreve-lo! Ginny deu o troco no Thomas! heheh espero q goste desse tbm! beijosss!); **Thaty** (Brigada pela review, espero q continue acompanhando a fic e goste desse capitulo! Beijosss); **Liana** (Oiii, entao, to achando q 25 capitulos nao serão suficientes tbm, mas tenho medo de deixar a fica mto comprida e vcs enjoarem... A Pansy, adoro ela bem humorada e amiga de Draco tbm, normalmente ela é a causa principal de brigas em fics DG por gostar de Draco, ou ser burra, galinha, atirada... as fics em ingles normalmente a retratam assim, mais amiga, foi por isso q gostei tanto dela! Agora qto o seu pedido de DHr, nao sei se conseguiria escrever uma fic como essa nesse shipper, na verdade é um dos q eu menos gosto, ai é osso né! Desculpaa:S mas se vc pedir outro shipper q nao seja esse, ou H² ou HG, posso ver o q eu faço, apesar de naos er mto fã de H² eu pus nessa fic, eles nao poderiam sobrar né! rs Espero q goste do capitulo! beijoss); **Srt. J. Malfoy** (Oi linda, finalmente arrumei o Blaise e a Luna! ahahah demorou mais foi! o/ o que está achando? Espero q goste desse cap! heheh beijos); **Jéssy** (fico feliz q ache minha fic divertida! espero q goste:D Beijosss); **fefs malfoy** (Oiii! Qdo vi sua review fiquei mó empolgada! ausahusha amo suas reviews, sao sempre mto fofas! ausausa sério mesmo, espero q continue gostando da fic e comentando! ahahah me divirto com suas reviews! beijos linda!); **Valeth** (Fico feliz mesmo q esteja gostando! ahahah as fofocas sobre luna e ron sairam, mas nao deixei nosso querido Blaise sofrer tanto, coitado, ele nao merece vai! ahahah Beijos espero q continue gostando!!) e **Lyra Stevens** (Oii lindaa! ahaha o Thomas é um idiota e o Draco e o Blaise parecem meios suspeitos, masss asuahus eles sao bem homens! asuahs fico feliz q tenha gostado do capitulo anterior e espero q goste desse tbm! Beijosss)

é isso ai gente...! Brigadaa!

E para os fãs de **RonPansy** passem na minha short **"VOCÊ NÃO NOTA NADA"**

**Atualizei 'MINHA NADA MOLE VIDA' esses dias! **

Beijos a todoss!


	11. A McGraig e os Malfoy

**Nota**: Gente, peço mil perdões se estou demorando a atualizar! Apesar de estar de férias, ando muito atarefada. Sábado eu estou indo pro Canadá e volto só na segunda quinzena do próximo mês, então provavelmente essa será minha ultima atualização.

Infelizmente, acho que não terei tempo para atualizar ''MINHA NADA MOLE VIDA'' até sábado.

Tentarei ver se consigo atualizar se estiver por lá, mas não posso prometer nada. E farei o possível para pelo menos ler e se conseguir mandar reviews nas fics que estou acompanhando.

Espero que aceitem esse capitulo com 6 páginas a mais que o normal como uma forma de me redimir.

Espero que gostem!

* * *

****

**A McGraig e os Malfoys**

"Ron!" A ruiva apressou a passo até o irmão que marchava para o Salão Comunal "Espera!"

"Agora não, Ginny" Respondeu sem parar "Tenho muita lição para terminar"

Ela continuou o seguindo, até quando ele subiu para o próprio dormitório. Sabia que devia ser verdade, com o irmão não falando mais com Mione, provavelmente suas lições deviam estar todas atrasadas.

"Você está bem, Ron?"

Ela parou na frente dele, antes que pudesse entrar no dormitório.

"Estou ótimo" Respondeu a empurrando para o lado e adentrando pela porta "Não quero que você entre aqui"

"Por quê?" Deu uma risadinha "Tem alguma PlayBruxo escondida por aí?" e passou pela porta também, a tempo de ver as orelhas do irmão avermelharem.

"Porque não quero você se acostumando a entrar nos dormitórios masculinos! E no próximo ano não estarei aqui para espantar esse bando de pirralhos com hormônios a flor da pele..."

Ela deu um sorriso maroto.

"Não mude de assunto, Ron!" Ela fechou a porta do quarto e começou a vasculhar debaixo das camas "Tem alguma PlayBruxo por aqui?"

Ele revirou os olhos.

"Aqui é um dormitório masculino, o que você acha?"

Ela torceu o nariz em nojo.

"Vocês homens são nojentos!"

O ruivo passou a mão pelos cabelos e se jogou na própria cama, resmungando sobre a irmã continuar com esses pensamentos até envelhecer e ficar enrugada demais para algum homem chegar perto dela.

Ela revirou os olhos e se jogou na cama ao lado do irmão.

"Vou me casar antes de ficar toda enrugada" Comentou, sorrindo.

"Infelizmente..." Resmungou novamente.

"Ron," Ginny se sentou "Você está bem? Você sabe porque estou perguntando"

"Se está preocupado comigo por causa do novo casal do pedaço, poupe seu tempo" respondeu indiferente "Não me importo se estão saindo juntos, casados, viúvos ou solteiros"

"Tem certeza?" Ela perguntou apreensiva.

Ele se sentou e sorriu cansado para a irmã.

"Absoluta, Ginny" A olhou preocupado "Você está bem com isso, imagino, já que queria mesmo terminar com Harry, não?"

"Estou bem" Sorriu.

"Ótimo"

"Você não vai voltar a falar com eles?"

"Não sei... talvez sim, talvez não" Suspirou cansado "Não quero vê-los por enquanto"

Ela assentiu compreensiva.

Ron poderia não aparentar estar abalado, mas todos sabiam que ele gostava da Mione.

No fundo, não estava bem.

Não mesmo.

DgDgDgDgDg

"Blaise..." Pansy suspirou. O moreno acabou de contar o que disse ontem para Lovegood, não que quisesse, mas a amiga era bem insistente "Foi lindo!" Sorriu sincera "Estou orgulhosa de você"

Ele sorriu de volta.

"Arrasei não?" Passou a mão pelos cabelos negros, dando um sorriso sedutor.

"Você sempre arrasa!" Respondeu.

"Obrigada, querida" Ele se esticou no sofá e deitou a cabeça no colo da amiga "Mas assim você infla meu ego"

"Mas do que já é?" Draco revirou os olhos, ao sair de seu dormitório "Impossível!"

"Pare de ser chato, Draco" Pansy sorriu maliciosa "Você só está com ciúmes porque agora Blaise vai sair com alguém"

"Vocês querem parar com toda essa insinuação homossexual pra cima de mim?!" Respondeu irritado.

"Você entendeu como quis, Drake" O moreno deu um sorriso malicioso "A nossa querida Pansy apenas disse que você está com ciúmes porque vou sair com alguém, não por causa de mim"

O loiro bufou e se sentou do outro lado da amiga, ao mesmo tempo em que a porta de acesso para o Salão se abria.

"Devo insistir que espere na Sala do Diretor" Reconheceram a voz do professor de Poções, mas parecia mais irritada que o normal. Se isso fosse possível.

"E eu insisto que não é necessária tanta formalidade, Severus" Respondeu outra voz. Outra voz que fez Pansy enrijecer, Draco ganhar um brilho frio nos olhos e Blaise se levantar em um pulo.

Os três se levantaram ao mesmo tempo em que Selena McGraig, mãe de Blaise, entrava no Salão seguida de um Severus Snape profundamente irritado.

"Ora, ora, ora, _meu querido e amado filho_, o que você andou aprontando dessa vez?" Questionou a mulher que tinha a pele pálida e olhos negros, cabelo castanho claro e ondulado, elegante e era, sem sombra de duvida, muito bonita, como todas as ricas e influentes mulheres da alta sociedade.

DgDgDgDgDg

"Você acha que está dando certo, Harry?" Perguntou a menina de cabelos lanzudos, enquanto se sentava à mesa da biblioteca. Aproveitaria o tempo do almoço para adiantar algumas tarefas.

"Tenho certeza" Respondeu o menino que sobreviveu, se acomodando ao lado da 'amiga-namorada' "Mais alguns dias ele estará vindo aqui tirar satisfações"

"Será?"

"Certeza" Deu um sorriso encorajador a amiga "Você o terá de volta assim" Estalou os dedos.

"Assim espero" Respondeu séria "Parvati não para de me perguntar se estou usando Poção do Amor em vocês" Comentou desgostosa por tamanha insinuação da colega de quarto, como se ela fosse capaz de algo ta baixo.

"Você não precisa" Disse sincero.

DgDgDgDgDg

Ginny sorriu.

A felicidade da amiga era contagiante.

"Zabini acabou se provando realmente digno de você, Luna"

"Ele não foi lindo?" Suspirou a loira, sem um pingo de fome. Estavam almoçando na mesa da Grifinória "Você tinha que ver Ginevra, pude ver a sinceridade de suas palavras em seus olhos"

"Ele realmente se superou, mas ainda temos que escolher o que você vai vestir!" Disse preocupada "Você vai ser vista com um dos mais podres de ricos dessa escola e minhas roupas definitivamente estão descartadas para essa missão"

"Eu tenho um vestido ótimo que papai me deu antes de começar as aulas, é novinho" Comentou sonhadora "Será perfeito"

"Ótimo!" Ginny exclamou animada "E como ele é?"

"É maravilhoso, é listrado em verde, laranja e amarelo, tem uns detalhes em forma de rabanete lindos! Mas o babado com bordados de fadas mordentes são os melhores..."

Ginny arregalou os olhos.

'_Ferrou!'_

Sabia que o sonserino a largaria no minuto em que a visse vestida assim.

DgDgDgDgDg

"_Ora, mamãe querida, que visita mais agradável_" Blaise ganhou um brilho frio em seus olhos. Combinava com o sorriso debochado em seu rosto.

"_Draco. Pansy_." Acenou irônica com a cabeça para os amigos do filho.

A morena não disse nada, estava chocada com a presença da mulher na escola. Draco, porém, sorriu debochado.

"Vamos conversar aqui mesmo, Blaise" Olhou ao redor com desdém.

"Não mesmo" Draco respondeu com a voz arrastada.

"Quem disse que quero conversar com a senhora?" Blaise sorriu irônico.

"Por favor, Selena, vocês podem conversar em minha sala" Snape interviu. Sabia onde essas provocações levariam "Vamos"

Ela assentiu a contragosto e, graciosamente, rumou para a sala do professor de poções.

"Merda! Por que não me avisou que ela estava aqui?" Blaise perguntou irritado para o professor de Poções, passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos.

"Respeito, moleque" Snape devolveu tão contente como o afilhado "Ela apareceu de repente em minha sala procurando por você"

Blaise bufou.

Não via a mãe fazia dois anos, mas mesmo assim ela ainda o irritava por cartas. Passara as últimas férias de verão e feriados na Mansão dos Malfoy, não que aquela mulher se importasse, não mesmo.

"Acho melhor você ir logo conversar com ela, Blaise" A amiga sugeriu séria "Termine isso tudo logo de vez"

O moreno assentiu e seguiu o mesmo caminho que a mãe, marchando.

"Merda!" Draco se manifestou "Isso é culpa sua!" Olhou para o padrinho "Você que mandou aquela carta pra ela"

"A educação de vocês me surpreende a cada dia" Comentou irônico "Ela vem me mandando corujas desde o ano passado, não tem nada a ver comigo" Olhou seriamente para o loiro "Não queria ter de interromper a viagem de Lucius e Narcisa, mas presumo que será necessário" Olhou para Pansy "Srta. Parkinson, vá a Sala dos Monitores e entre em contato com eles na Mansão em Paris, explique a situação. Tenho certeza que estarão aqui em 10 minutos"

Ela assentiu e se apressou para o salão dos monitores.

"Vamos para minha sala, Draco, só Merlin sabe o que acontecerá por lá"

O loiro caminhou apressado ao lado do padrinho.

DgDgDgDgDg

Selena se sentou elegantemente na mesa de Snape e assistiu o filho entrar, melhor dizendo, explodir pela porta.

Parou em pé na frente da mesa, com os braços cruzados e a olhava friamente.

Fitaram-se por alguns segundos, antes da mulher rir friamente.

"Confesso que está cada vez mais parecido com seu pai, Blaise"

Seus dentes trincaram.

Ela não tinha o direito de falar de seu pai.

"Confesso que essa é a melhor coisa que poderia ouvir de você" Respondeu com a voz arrastada "Na verdade, é um verdadeiro alívio não parecer com você"

"Esta não é a educação que dei" Sorriu debochada "Imagino o que os Malfoy fizeram com toda a educação que você tinha nesses últimos anos"

"Não fale dos Malfoy" Sua voz não passou de um sussurro. Um sussurro frio e agonizante "Eles são mais minha família do que você"

"Não seja idiota" Ela abriu um sorriso afetado, cruzando as mãos sobre a mesa de mogno "Lucius provavelmente está de olho em sua fortuna e Narcisa é tão esperta quanto uma barata" Penetrou seus olhos nos do filho "Sou sua única família, você gostando ou não, Blaise" Cantarolou a última frase.

"Ora, sua..." Draco explodiu pela porta, aparentemente ouvindo tudo o que Selena disse.

"Draco, não!" Severus segurou o loiro pelo colarinho, o impedindo de fazer o que quer que fosse.

"_Sua o que_, Draco?" Selena arqueou uma sobrancelha para o jovem Malfoy "Parece que os Malfoy estão cada vez mais baixos mesmo"

"Cale-se" Blaise gritou. Apoiou as duas mãos na mesa e inclinou um pouco para frente "Você veio aqui, falou do meu pai como se fosse alguém querido, insultou meus amigos e sua família e me trata como se gostasse de mim e não da minha fortuna" Disse venenoso, olhando nos olhos da mãe, sem sequer piscar "Diga o que quer e vá embora"

Eles se entreolharam até ela quebrar o contato.

"Prefiro que conversemos a sós" Sinalizou com a cabeça para Draco e Snape que assistiam a interação da porta, ambos inexpressivos.

"Eles podem ficar se quiserem" Disse firmemente, recuperando a compostura.

"Ótimo, faça como quiser" Respondeu indiferente.

"Sra. McGraig! Quanto tempo!" Disse uma voz arrastada da porta, ironicamente animada "Sua ausência esses anos foi de fato uma lástima"

Draco sentiu seus lábios se curvarem levemente para cima.

Conhecia o dono da voz. E conhecia muito bem.

Era seu pai.

DgDgDgDgDg

"Por aqui, Narcisa" Pansy sinalizou. Caminhava com Narcisa Malfoy para o Salão Comunal de Draco. Lucius pediu que as duas esperassem por lá enquanto resolvia esse pequeno impasse.

"Espero não encontrar uma bagunça" Comentou a elegante mulher, fazendo Pansy sorrir.

"Não se preocupe," Sinalizou outro corredor "Ando de olho em Draco para que não apronte"

"Eu sei, querida" Sorriu levemente, com um brilho nos olhos azuis "Vivo dizendo que você seria a melhor aquisição para a família"

Pansy sorriu grata, mas não disse nada a mais.

Gostava muito de Draco, mas casar com ele? Definitivamente, não.

Sussurrou a senha para a porta e deixou Narcisa entrar primeiro.

"Pansy!" Ouviu alguém a chamando.

Virou para o lado e viu a Weasley e a Lovegood andando até ela, de braços dados.

Olhou novamente para Narcisa que assistia a cena com um sorriso compreensivo, já dentro do Salão.

"Tudo bem, querida" Olhou para a menina "Pode chamar suas amigas para se juntar a nós enquanto esperamos pelos homens"

Pansy deu um sorriso amarelo para a mulher.

O que faria?

"Entrem" Disse para as duas meninas que a olharam confusa. Ela estava mesmo as convidando para entrar no Salão nos Monitores Chefes?

A sonserina olhou para dentro onde Narcisa examinava ao redor. Provavelmente a procura de algum defeito na residência de seu precioso filho.

"_Entrem logo, por Merlin!"_ Sussurrou apressada para as duas meninas que entraram apressadas.

"Narcisa" Chamou a mãe do amigo com um sorriso no rosto "Essas são Luna e Ginevra" Sinalizou para a loira que sorria simpática e a ruiva chocada.

"Luna, Ginevra" Segurou a vontade de revirar os olhos para a ruiva de olhos arregalados, porém manteve a voz agradável "Essa é Narcisa Malfoy"

Evitara o sobrenome das duas propositalmente. Só Merlin sabia o Malfoyzinho que nasceria no meio daquele Salão se ela descobrisse com quem estava lidando.

"Encantada" Narcisa estendeu a mão para as duas, abrindo o sorriso automático, que a morena sempre via em eventos sociais.

"É um prazer, Sra. Malfoy" Luna respondeu animada.

"Vamos sentar?" Pansy sugeriu. Quando Narcisa caminhou para o sofá, ela puxou a ruiva pelo cotovelo e sussurrou rápida "_Tire essa expressão do rosto e se comporte_"

A ruiva revirou os olhos e se sentou também.

'_Ela acha que eu vou começar a pular pelo Salão e puxar o cabelo de Narcisa Malfoy? Eu tenho amor a vida_'

"Fico surpresa que tenha amigas em outras Casas, Pansy" A mulher comentou, notando nas gravatas da Corvinal e da Grifinória "Acho besteira toda essa rivalidade" Abriu um sorriso bonito "Eu mesma tinha uma amiga da Corvinal nos tempos de escola, mas não conte a Lucius," Riu levemente "Ele gosta de insistir ao Draco que somente os sonserinos são os melhores"

Luna riu junto a sonserina e Ginny tentou não vomitar no meio do Salão com a menção de Lucius Malfoy dizendo o que era ou não o melhor para o filho.

DgDgDgDgDg

"Lucius Malfoy!" Exclamou Selena, com um brilho nos olhos "Que surpresa!"

Ele revirou os olhos e se virou para os outros, acenando de leve com a cabeça.

"Draco, sua mãe está em seu Salão Comunal" Disse para o filho que acenou com a cabeça entendendo o recado e saiu da sala "A que se deve essa reunião, me pergunto" Caminhou até uma das cadeiras em frente à mesa do professor de poções e se sentou nela.

"Estamos tendo uma reunião familiar" Respondeu Selena.

"Ótimo!" Respondeu com falsa animação, dando um sorriso debochado "Espero não ter demorado muito"

Severus estremeceu um pouco os lábios, evitando rir da situação.

"Sente-se Blaise"

O moreno se sentou e encarou friamente a mulher à frente.

"Então?"

"Christopher e eu vamos nos separar" Comentou.

Blaise revirou os olhos. Nenhuma surpresa aí.

"E qual é o motivo desse sétimo divórcio?"

A mulher crispou os lábios e olhou as pessoas presentes. Não queria sua vida pessoal sendo comentada por aí.

"Creio que seja porque nosso caro Sr. McGraig foi preso na Irlanda por dividas com jogos, ervas proibidas e mulheres, me corrija se estiver errado Sra. McGraig?" Lucius perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha. Malicia presente na voz.

"O motivo não interessa" Respondeu irritada "Só quero a minha parte da herança de seu pai e você nunca mais terá que me ver"

Blaise soltou uma risada debochada e incrédula.

"Ele não te deixou nada, Selena" Severus interviu "Eu mesmo fui responsável pelo testamento de Bernard e de sua herança até Blaise completar a maioridade"

"Impossível" Jogou os cabelos para trás "Ele me amava muito para não me deixar nada"

Todos riram debochados.

"Todos sabiam que ele só manteve o casamento por causa de Blaise, não me faça rir, Selena"

"Você acha que sabe de tudo, não Lucius?" O olhou friamente "Nem sei o que faz aqui, aposto que está tão interessado no dinheiro quanto eu"

"Tenho dinheiro para comprar o continente inteiro se quisesse" Respondeu entediado "Já você, não tem mais dinheiro porque _seu esposo_ gastara tudo com bebidas e mulheres"

"Então por que está aqui?" Ignorou sua última sentença.

"Não é óbvio?" Arqueou uma sobrancelha para a mulher e lançou um olhar rápido para Blaise.

Ela soltou um gritinho agudo e frustrado e se levantou.

"Fique com ele se quiser" Apontou para o filho "Isso não tem utilidade nenhuma em minha casa"

"Que casa se me permite perguntar?"

"Entrarei em contato para resolver do dinheiro, Severus" Ignorou novamente o loiro.

O professor revirou os olhos, entediado da conversa toda.

"A herança por direito é de Blaise" Disse seco "_Toda a herança_" A olhou friamente "Porém, se ele quiser dividi-la com você, que não é o caso, é outra história"

Ela abriu um sorriso afetado com a última frase.

"Ótimo!" Ela se aproximou do filho "Espero você para o Natal, Blaise" inclinou para beija-lo no rosto, mal o encostando "Manterei contato" e saiu pela porta.

"Ridícula!" Gritou para a mulher quando saiu, o setimanista "Interesseira! Miserável! Espero que morra antes que passemos o Natal juntos! Cria do capeta..."

"Resolverei seu problema com essa... mulher" Lucius cortou Blaise e seus insultos.

"Não acho que consiga" Comentou de volta.

"Sou um Malfoy, Blaise" Sorriu torto, fazendo Blaise e Snape revirarem os olhos. Conheciam aquela frase muito bem "E nós Malfoy conseguimos tudo!" E sabiam que era verdade.

DgDgDgDgDg

Ginny, Pansy e Luna tentaram se controlar, mas não conseguiam segurar a risada.

Narcisa contava histórias sobre seu tempo de escola, sobre o que seus colegas de casa faziam para atormentar o Prof. Beans e o Prof. Flitwick.

"Era uma verdadeira competição entre as Casas para ver quem conseguia azarar mais professores" Finalizou.

"Meu pai encantou mesmo o professor de Feitiços?" Pansy perguntou. Sentia uma onda de calor passar pelo corpo por falar sobre seu pai e seu tempo de escola, onde não existia nenhuma preocupação.

"Sim, minha querida" Sorriu levemente "E ele ficara do tamanho de um Gigante adulto" Balançou a cabeça lembrando da cena "Disse que o pobre o professor merecia saber como todos o viam"

Todas riram.

A porta se abriu, revelando um Draco Malfoy.

O loiro parara inexpressivo ao ver sua mãe, tão bonita e elegante, sempre rodeada de pessoas da alta cúpula e bens materiais caríssimos, rindo na companhia da Weasley e da Lovegood.

De fato, não é algo que se vê todo dia.

"Draco, estávamos a sua espera" Narcisa abriu um sorriso iluminado.

"Mãe" O loiro se aproximou para cumprimenta-la, com um sorriso imperceptível nos lábios e um brilho nos olhos cinzas que somente ela poderia fazer nascer, a beijando levemente no rosto. Ao passar pelas outras, as ignorou "Como a senhora está? Vejo que Paris lhe fez muito bem"

"Draco Malfoy" Narcisa o repreendeu, não perdendo nenhum instante a compostura "Cumprimente todas as damas do recinto"

O loiro olhou para a mãe com os olhos cinzas levemente arregalados, fazendo Pansy morder a bochecha para não rir.

Ele abriu a boca, mas a fechou logo em seguida.

Não poderia contestar sua mãe. Muito menos deixar de fazer algo que ela pediu.

Revirou os olhos internamente e se virou para a Corvinal e a Grifinória.

"Creio que se lembre de _Luna _e_ Ginevra_, não Draco?" Pansy disse sugestiva.

O loiro assentiu para a amiga, entendendo o que queria dizer.

Elas não haviam sido apresentadas pelo sobrenome, caso contrário, não estariam _rindo_ na companhia de sua mãe.

"Luna" O loiro pegou a mão da loira e a beijou educadamente, fazendo-a rir. Novamente, revirou os olhos internamente. Caminhou até a Weasley que o olhava com a sobrancelha erguida, esperando para ver qual seria a atitude do loiro "_Ginevra_" Disse baixinho, curvando os lábios levemente para cima, malicioso, ignorando a mão que a ruiva estendera para ele beijar e se inclinando para beijar de leve em seu rosto sardento, fazendo-a corar por tal ação.

Pansy arqueou uma sobrancelha, olhando do loiro para a ruiva. Ela ainda ruborizava, evitando olhar para o sonserino, enquanto ele sustentava um sorriso que apenas ela poderia definir. Era um sorriso mínimo, talvez a ruiva nem notara, mas a morena notara. Ah, se notara! Era algo que demonstrava superioridade, com apreciação de vê-la vermelha e divertimento.

Pansy segurou a vontade de revirar os olhos.

Draco não podia manter a vontade de faze-la se sentir inferior nem mesmo na presença de sua mãe.

"Draco, querido" Narcisa sinalizou o sofá em que ela estava para o filho se acomodar "Como está Blaise?" Perguntou genuinamente preocupada, como se fosse o próprio filho.

"Como todas as vezes que encontra _ela_" Respondeu inexpressivo.

Narcisa crispou os lábios, mas não disse nada a mais.

Não queria falar sobre algo tão pessoal com tanta gente ao redor.

"Sua mãe estava nos contando, Draco, sobre seus tempos de Hogwarts" Pansy comentou, entendendo a situação. Notou a cara confusa das duas meninas.

"Tempos maravilhosos..." Narcisa disse sonhadora.

"Imagino que sim, mãe" Pegou gentilmente uma das mãos da mãe.

"Ah, Draco querido," Narcisa olhou para as duas meninas caladas "Não conhecia Ginevra e Luna? São de fato jovens interessantes" Sorriu para elas.

Draco, mais uma vez, sentiu seus olhos arregalarem levemente.

O que aquelas duas fizeram com sua preciosa mãe?

Narcisa Malfoy não era do tipo que se agradava facilmente.

Não mesmo.

Ela era mais do tipo que demorava a gostar de alguém por mais bem vestida, bonita, rica e de status social considerável; E não se expressava tão abertamente publicamente, como contar sobre seu passado, rir divertida (não que tivesse perdido a postura e elegância), dizer o que pensava.

E agora está dizendo que Weasley e Lovegood são interessantes?

Merlin deve estar brincando feio com o loiro.

"Já nos encontramos por aí" Disse.

"Ah, claro" Ginny comentou, abrindo um sorriso malicioso "_Draco_ tem a mania de encontrar as pessoas por aí, nos corredores, _atrás das pilast_..."

"Então, mamãe, gostaria de conhecer meu dormitório? Não é nada comparado ao meu quarto na Mansão, mas pelo menos não tenho que dividi-lo com ninguém" O loiro lançou um olhar feio a ruiva, a cortando. A última coisa que queria era insinuações infantis na frente de sua mãe.

"Draco, não seja indelicado," Ela o repreendeu com o olhar antes de lançar um sorriso simpático para a grifinória "O que estava dizendo, Ginevra?"

"Nada de grande importância, Sra. Malfoy" Respondeu, se mantendo séria, apesar da dificuldade. Draco Malfoy sendo repreendido pela mãe como uma criança de cinco nos não é algo que se vê todo dia.

DgDgDgDgDg

Ron entrou na biblioteca e jogou o material sobre a mesa, fazendo algum barulho.

Ignorou os resmungos da bibliotecária e se sentou na cadeira.

Se quisesse passar de ano deveria estudar. E muito.

Estava sozinho nesse jogo.

Se as coisas continuassem do jeito que estavam, não teria a ajuda de Hermione na hora de estudar.

Pensou na morena e levantou os olhos do material. Viu-a sentada há três mesas à frente, abraçando o novo namorado. Nem parecia que sua prioridade de vida era estudar.

Notou que o casal conversava entre si e, às vezes, lançavam olhares para o ruivo.

Ignorou-os.

Tinha muito estudo pela frente e pensar nesses traidores não fariam seu dever de Poções.

DgDgDgDgDg

Draco estava possesso.

Não gostava nada, nada, dessa intimidade toda da Weasley com sua mãe.

Sentia vontade de manda-la embora. Estava em _seu_ Salão de Monitor, oras!

Era culpa de Pansy, claro. Tinha que traze-la para cá e ainda apresenta-la como se fossem amigas.

Mas não podia dizer tudo isso na frente de sua mãe, não mesmo. Sua mãe era uma rainha e merecia ser tratada como tal.

E gritar com a Weasley na sua frente seria muito desrespeitoso.

Viu a porta se abrir e torceu para que não fosse a Granger com Potter e o Weasley.

Só Merlin sabia que sua mãe não deveria ser mais exposta a ralé por hoje.

Viu Blaise, Severus e _seu pai_ entrar.

Sentiu vontade de se jogar pela janela mais próxima.

Isso poderia ficar pior?

Blaise olhou divertido, apesar do que aconteceu há poucos minutos, a cena diante de si. Narcisa, Pansy, Luna e a Weasley conversando animadas com um loiro com a maior cara de perdido do mundo, no meio deles.

Severus cruzou os braços e arqueou uma sobrancelha para o loiro.

Lucius entrara por último e fora logo abordado pela esposa que se levantara rapidamente.

"O que aconteceu, Lucius?" Perguntou.

"Depois conversamos sobre isso, Narcisa" Ele respondeu sério, fazendo-a crispar os lábios, insatisfeita pela resposta e andando até Blaise, checando-o.

Draco se levantou também e lançou um olhar suplicante ao padrinho para ajuda-lo com a situação, torcendo para que usasse Legilimência nele. O professor entendera o recado e mostrou uma sombra de sorriso em seu rosto, balançando a cabeça negativamente, dando a entender para o loiro que estaria sozinho nessa.

"Que cara é essa, Draco" Lucius notou a cara do filho e o repreendeu com desgosto aparente na voz "Mantenha a compostura, você não está no meio do Beco Diagonal em véspera de Natal" (Imaginem a 25 de março no último fim de semana antes do Natal, é mais ou menos isso!)

Draco deixou os lábios se curvarem levemente para cima.

"É o que está parecendo" Comentou olhando para o tanto de gente no recinto.

Lucius olhou do filho para as pessoas no recinto e parou seu olhar inexpressivo em duas desconhecidas assustadas e encolhidas no sofá.

"Muito rude de sua parte não fazer as devidas apresentações, Draco" Lucius comentou, sem emoção na voz.

O loiro passou a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos e evitou o olhar do pai.

Sabia que ele não era nenhum idiota. Já havia notado a cor da gravata das duas meninas.

"Pai," Sinalizou para as duas meninas "Essas são Ginevra e Luna" Olhou para as duas com uma sobrancelha erguida "Ginevra, Luna, esse é meu pai, Lucius Malfoy" Não pode evitar o orgulho na voz.

Luna sorriu quando o Malfoy mais velho beijou sua mão educadamente. Porém Ginny parecia que a qualquer momento começaria a gritar a todo pulmão por tamanho absurdo. _Lucius Malfoy estava beijando sua mão._

"Imagino que as Srtas. tenham sido concedidas com um sobrenome em seu nascimento" Olhou para Draco.

Antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Snape, que assistia a cena toda da porta, completamente divertido, não que estivesse expressando isso, interferiu.

"Srta. Luna, Srta. Ginevra, o diretor quer vê-las em seu escritório" Lançou um olhar rápido para o afilhado que agradecera pelo olhar, aparentemente aliviado "Me acompanhem, por favor" E se virou para Lucius "Com licença, Lucius, volto em um instante" E saiu pela porta, seguido das duas sextanistas que não queriam ficar para trás.

Draco tentou parecer o mais normal possível.

Seu pai não cairia no truque que usara em sua mãe de 'nomes e não sobrenomes'.

Viu seu pai o olhando com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

"O que foi, pai?"

"Aparentemente nada" Respondeu, ainda com a sobrancelha arqueada.

Pansy que assistira toda a cena do sofá se levantara e decidirá ajudar o amigo.

"Tio Lucius" O chamou "Você ainda não me cumprimentou propriamente"

Ele desviou os olhos para a morena e deixou os lábios curvarem levemente para cima.

"Peço que me perdoe, Pansy" Se aproximou dela e beijou sua mão direita "Imagino que esteja de olho nos rapazes"

Draco, que estava atrás do pai, revirou os olhos. Ele achava que era o que? Animais?

"Não revire os olhos para seu pai, Draco"

DgDgDgDgDg

"Não se acostumem" Snape disse seco antes de deixar as duas sextanistas na frente da porta da biblioteca.

As duas assentiram.

Luna não entendera o que o professor quis dizer com aquilo, mas Ginny sim.

Não deviam se acostumar com ele as tirando de 'situações' com Lucius Malfoy. E devia confessar que estava de fato bem aliviada. Não que ele fosse o próprio Você-sabe-quem, mas teve um papel importante para o fim da guerra. Não o temia como antes, mas não se sentia exatamente bem para um chá da tarde com ele. E mesmo assim era de conhecimento geral o atrito entre ele e seu pai.

"Ginny, vimos Snape falando com você e Luna" Hermione disse, acompanhada de Harry, saindo da biblioteca "Espero que não esteja aprontando"

Ela revirou os olhos.

"Se isso a faz dormir tranqüila" Não se sentia exatamente bem ainda com a Monitora, por causa de Ron "Vamos Luna" puxou a amiga que olhou feio para a monitora também. Não achara exatamente correta sua atitude pra com Ronald.

DgDgDgDgDg

"Sua mãe e eu decidimos voltar para a Mansão aqui no Reino Unido" Lucius apertou a mão de Draco, se despedindo dele "Se precisar entrar em contato, já sabe onde nos chamar"

O loiro assentiu.

"Se cuide, está bem, Draco querido" Narcisa disse, quando o filho se aproximou para beija-la no rosto.

O loiro assentiu novamente.

"Entrarei em contato caso saiba de algo novo sobre a _Sra. McGraig_"

Draco assentiu novamente.

Seu pai se encarregara de resolver pessoalmente esse impasse na vida de Blaise.

Não que vá mata-la.

Por enquanto.

Lucius ajudou Narcisa a entrar na carruagem que os levariam até Hogsmeade onde poderiam aparatar para casa, verificou se a mulher estava bem instalada e se virou de novo para o filho.

"E se comporte, Draco" Disse em voz entediada "Fingi que não vi a última carta de Severus sobre aquela festa de 'Volta às aulas', mas sua mãe a encontrou e acha que estou tendo uma conversa séria a respeito nesse exato momento" Indicou para dentro da carruagem onde a Narcisa estava os espiando "Se fará alguma de suas festas, não envolva menores de idade, por Merlin"

"Não posso garantir" O loiro respondeu.

"Eu sei, mas para a segurança de sua mãe apenas assinta e finja que estou lhe dizendo qualquer coisa sobre crianças e Firewhiskey não combinarem"

Draco sorriu torto.

"Você sabe que não funcionará" Virou o rosto para sua mãe não vê-lo "Ela descobrirá"

"Você quer perder o acesso para meu estoque de Firewhiskey importado?" Arqueou uma sobrancelha para o filho que nada respondeu "Ótimo, até mais Draco"

O loiro revirou os olhos e assistiu seus pais partirem.

Como as pessoas conseguem temer seu pai, quando este teme a própria esposa?

Entrou no castelo e caminhou apressado de volta para seu dormitório onde saberia que encontraria um amigo começando a beber e outra esparramada em sua cama, lendo sobre alguma revista feminina.

Teria que mudar a senha do Salão Comunal. Já estava se tornando um hábito irrecuperável isso.

Ao cruzar o segundo corredor, viu a Weasley caminhando no sentido oposto.

Ao vê-lo arqueou uma sobrancelha.

Quando o encontrou no meio do corredor, olhou para as duas pontas do corredor para verificar se havia alguém.

"Então, Malfoy, como sempre _nos encontrando por aí_"

Ele revirou os olhos.

"Você poderia ser um pouco mais grata, Weasley"

"É? E por quê?" Cruzou os braços.

"Salvar de meu pai já não é suficiente, ou você gostaria de tê-lo visto descoberto seu sobrenome?"

"Obrigada" Respondeu a contra gosto, mas abriu um sorriso malicioso rapidamente "E posso saber por quê você me salvou de seu pai hoje?"

O loiro a olhou fixamente nos olhos antes de responder.

"Porque" Sussurrou, se aproximando da ruiva "Se algo acontecesse a você" a enlaçou pela cintura e a puxou para perto de si "Não poderia mais fazer isso"

"Isso o quê?" Sussurrou de volta a ruiva, sentindo a respiração alterar, com a proximidade do loiro.

Ele viu a ruiva fechar os olhos e com uma mão, tirou os cabelos ruivos de seu rosto, depois a depositou sensualmente em sua nuca, massageando de leve a região.

"Isso" Sussurrou de volta, inclinando a cabeça em direção a menina.

Beijou-a, a puxando fortemente contra si, não deixando nenhum espaço entre eles. Pediu passagem sensualmente coma língua para explorar a boca da ruiva, enquanto a mesma enterrava a mão nos cabelos do loiro e o arranhava de leve no pescoço.

Beijaram-se o que pareceu horas, mas ao mesmo tempo não parecendo suficiente.

"Ginny!" Ouviram alguém chamar de longe.

Afastaram-se.

O loiro descansou a testa na da ruiva e, respiraram ofegantes, tentando recuperar o fôlego.

"Ginny!" Chamou-a de novo.

"Merda!" Murmurou o loiro, ainda de olhos fechados e ofegante "Você não pode mandar esse infeliz pastar?"

A ruiva abriu os olhos e tentou se afastar do loiro, com uma expressão nada, nada satisfeita.

"E eu já não tentei?" Perguntou, antes de largar o loiro e continuar o caminho que fazia, correndo.

O loiro passou a mão pelos cabelos, ajeitando-os e continuou o caminho, ignorando o fato de ter sido largado.

De novo.

Isso não estava sendo nada satisfatório.

Cruzou pelo caminho com Thomas gritando pela ruiva e tirou 50 pontos de sua casa.

Isso melhorou um pouco seu animo. Mas não o suficiente.

Chegou em seu Salão Comunal e viu o novo casal 20 da escola estudando na mesa.

"Vocês devem ser o casal mais monótono que conheço" Disse com a voz arrastada.

"Cale a boca, Malfoy"

"Cuidado, Potter" Abriu um sorriso afetado "Posso fazer você ganhar uma bela detenção"

Continuou andando até o dormitório, ignorando os resmungos da Sangue Ruim e do Menino que sobreviveu.

Encontrou Blaise e Pansy deitados em sua cama. O primeiro bebendo e a outra lendo umas revistas, bem como ele havia imaginado.

Aproximou dos dois e deu um tapa no ombro de Blaise.

"Ei! Por que isso?" Resmungou o moreno, massageando o ombro largo.

"Porque Pansy tinha que trazer justo a Weasley e a Lovegood para cá?" Disse.

Outro tapa no ombro do amigo.

"Fiquei me perguntando quando o Trio Maravilha se juntaria a nós e se trariam ou não aquele Gigante Mestiço!" Ironizou.

"Ai" Outro tapa.

"Não tive escolha, Draco" Pansy fechou a revista e o olhou "Elas apareceram bem quando estávamos entrando aqui, sua mãe praticamente as convidou"

"Ela não as convidaria se soubesse quem eram"

"Ai!" Mais um tapa.

"Mas ela adorou as duas!" Replicou.

"É, mas não sei se continuará as _adorando_ quando descobrir quem são"

"Para com isso, Draco" Outro tapa.

"Já foi, Drake, relaxa!" Bateu na cama ao seu lado "Deite-se aqui, eu faço uma massagem em você como uma forma de me redimir, está bem?"

Ele resmungou e antes de se deitar deu mais um tapa em Blaise.

"Por que você está me batendo se está bravo com ela?" Blaise resmungou "Vou ficar vermelho"

"Você queria que eu batesse nela?" Arqueou uma sobrancelha loira.

Blaise resmungou qualquer coisa e continuou a beber, enquanto Pansy dava risadinhas.

O loiro tirou a camisa que vestia e se jogou ao lado da amiga enterrando a cara no travesseiro.

Pansy começou a massageá-lo nas costas fortes e estreitou os olhos em um ponto no pescoço do amigo.

"Draco, você me surpreende a cada dia" Comentou maliciosa, ainda olhando os arranhões no pescoço do loiro "Com toda a agitação de hoje, você ainda teve tempo de um amasso no espaço de tempo em que deixou seus pais lá fora e o caminho de volta para cá?"

* * *

E aii genteee!

O nome da mãe de Blaise é Serena McGraig, pq ela se casou novamente, ok? na verdade, 7x dps do pai de Blaise, acho q vcs pegaram o espirito da coisa! Lucius e Narcisa foram necessarios no capitulo, pois são os que sempre ajudam Blaise, no jeito Malfoy de ser, mas mesmo assim, Snape teria dificuldade sozinho. Acho que deu para perceber que Narcisa é tratada como uma verdadeira rainha não? heheh

Assisti hoje HP e a OdF! Eu ameiii!!!

Vi que muitos não gostaram pelo enredo não ter se mantido fieis ao livro, mas acho que todos compreendem que se tudo fosse exatamente fiel ao livro, provavelemnte o filme teria 12 horas!

Me digam o que acharammm!

e **MUITO OBRIGADA A TODOS** que mandaram reviews no capitulo anterior, apesar de estar sentindo falta de algumas pessoas que costumavam mandar todos os capitulos : **Srt. J. Malfoy** (ahaha fofo né, espero que goste desse cap.); **Aninhoca** (asuhausu acho que todos reconhecem o pedaço de mal caminho que o Drake é! e a Luna, bom, ela é loucaa! se eu tivesse o Blaise assim na minha, não lhe daria sossego algum! aushaus Fico feliz que tenha se divertido com o cap. espero que goste desse tbm!); **kaká 1994** (Obaaa! leitora novaa! espero que continue gostandoo!); **Valeth** (ahahahah, então, está gostando??? A idéia da enquete foi boaaa! prometo que vou tentar fazer tds os beijos calientes, pra concorrencia ser bem cerrada! ahahaha Obrigada pela review, espero que goste desse cap.!); **Isadora Granger** (Obrigda! rs Eu tbm amo RonPansy juntos! Confesso que qdo comecei com a fic fiquei preocupada com os dois, pois nao é um casal convencional, mas acho que está agradando! hehe Tenho outra fic, é uma short, chamada 'Você Não Nota Nada' é desse shipper, dps se tiver tempo dá uma passadinha!); **EuDy** (ausausausuas a Ginny pegou pesado né! E o Thomas não perdoou nem o Snape! aushuash Espero que goste do cap, espero sua rview!);** Karen** (fico satisfeita que tenha gostado! rs Obrigada pela review e espero que goste desse cap. novo!); **Lyra Stevens** (ahaha o Harry é um fofo, apesar de qlqr coisa! e aí? o que achou do capitulo! Beijos); **YumeSangai** (Outra leitora nova? Sorrisos ausausahu é sempre a Hermione que repoem os pontos! heheh Espero que gostee!).

é isso ai gente!!!

Até a proximaaa!

Beijos a todossss!


	12. Esclarecimento

**Esclarecimento**

Draco enrijeceu.

Nem se tocara que tinha marcas em seu pescoço.

Não que estivesse se importando.

Não mesmo.

Olhou para Blaise e Pansy e, como imaginou, ambos o encaravam maliciosos.

Revirou os olhos e se levantou, caminhando até o espelho para checar.

"Isso" Indicou para o próprio pescoço, sem se desviar do espelho "É o que eu NÃO quero ver no SEU pescocinho delicado, querida" Sorriu de lado ao ouvi-la bufar e fez alguns feitiços para tirar as marcas de seu pescoço.

"Então, Drake" Blaise passou a garrafa que bebia para amiga, numa tentativa de fazê-la relaxar "Quem foi a da vez?"

"Não te interessa" Respondeu neutro, se virando para os amigos. Não pode evitar revirar os olhos com o que viu "Blaise," O loiro apontou a varinha para a garrafa que os amigos dividiam e a fez desaparecer "beber não vai resolver seus problemas com a sua mãe" e se sentou na poltrona, vestindo a camisa social, deixando-a desabotoada "e embebedar Pansy muito menos"

A morena deu um tapa de leve no ombro do moreno.

"Você não para nunca, né" Reclamou a morena referindo-se ao fato dele embebedá-la. Ele sempre fazia isso quando mais novo "Não tenho mais 14 anos"

"Mas ainda é tão fácil como se fosse" Resmungou, se levantando "Tenho que ver Severus" Checou o relógio.

"Preciso fazer ronda e estou atrasada" A menina se levantou e saiu apressada, após consultar o relógio também.

"Blaise" O loiro chamou, antes de o amigo sair, se levantando também. Parou de frente a ele, o olhando firmemente nos olhos azuis, o examinando. Não sabia ao certo o que dizer, mas queria dizer. Sabia como sempre foi difícil a relação do amigo com a mãe e como se sentia. Antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, o moreno deu um sorriso imperceptível.

"Está tudo bem, Draco" Disse cansado "já estou acostumado"

O loiro assentiu levemente com a cabeça, automaticamente.

"Mas obrigado mesmo assim" e saiu.

DgDgDgDgDg

"Onde você esteve Ginny?"

"Fugindo de Dino, e você?" Respondeu como se fosse algo rotineiro, se sentando ao lado do irmão.

"Aquele idiota ainda te procura?" Viu o irmão trincar os dentes e fechar o punho. Sabia que era errado e injusto com Dino, mas já estava cansada do garoto a seguindo a todo lugar. Confirmou levemente com a cabeça e contou mentalmente quanto tempo Ron se seguraria para não procurar o colega para azará-lo.

Deu uma risadinha ao ver o irmão estourar para fora do Salão Comunal em menos de 5 segundos.

Seu irmão não tinha autocontrole. Não mesmo.

DgDgDgDgDg

Ron caminhava sorrindo vitorioso e satisfeito consigo mesmo.

Talvez agora aqueles furúnculos fariam Thomas esquecer de sua irmã.

"Weasley!" Ouviu uma voz autoritária o chamando. Uma voz que fez seus pelos da nuca arrepiar. Virou-se para encarar Parkinson. "Achei que você era Monitor!"

Ele a olhou confuso. Claro que era Monitor, todos sabiam.

Vendo a cara de confusão do ruivo, a sonserina revirou os olhos e caminhou a passos largos em direção dele.

"Você tem ronda pra fazer comigo hoje, está atrasado e ainda causou tumulto no corredor de cima enfeitiçando Thomas!" Explicou alterada, aparentemente por ter de lidar com um monte de alunos novos curiosos com o que o grifinório fez.

O ruivo encarou a menina, abobalhado pela explosão. Não sabia o que dizer.

"Não vai falar nada?" Explodiu por causa do silêncio.

"Ahn... desculpa?" Disse amuado.

A sonserina gargalhou, quebrando toda a pose de durona que sustentava.

"Não estava rindo quando você, perfeitamente, imitou Hermione brigando comigo" Isso fez a morena se calar rapidamente.

Ela tinha desgosto na expressão.

Antes que o ruivo pudesse falar qualquer outra coisa para melhorar a expressão da morena, ela se pressionou contra ele violentamente e puxou seu rosto para perto do dela, o beijando ferozmente.

Demorando um pouco para processar o que ela estava fazendo, o ruivo então correspondeu, surpreso pela atitude repentina da morena, mas não cogitando se afastar dela em nenhum minuto.

Ela, surpreendendo o ruivo, abriu selvagem a camisa de segunda mão do ruivo, fazendo os botões voar pelo corredor deserto, acariciando e arranhando levemente seu peitoral forte. Sem parar o beijo em momento algum, passou as pernas pela cintura do ruivo, entrelaçando-as, fazendo-o segura-la pelas pernas por instinto.

Quando não conseguiram mais agüentar a falta de ar, se separaram, ofegantes como nunca se sentiram na vida, sem se afastar mais do que apenas pela boca.

"Nunca... mais... me... compare... com... a Granger" Ela disse ofegante e séria, olhando firmemente nos olhos do ruivo.

"Se toda vez que eu te comparar com ela você fizer isso, não posso prometer nada" Ele respondeu, tão sério quanto ela, antes de carregá-la até a sala abandonada mais próxima e se trancar lá dentro com ela, para continuar o que começaram.

E a ronda ficou esquecida.

DgDgDgDgDg

"Harry! Não está dando certo, ele não está nem ai!" Lamentou-se Hermione baixinho, pois estavam no meio do corredor. Fazia sua ronda.

Ele a olhou pela escuridão e hesitou antes de responder.

"Você tem certeza? Podíamos esperar mais uns dias pra ver..."

"Mais uns dias?" Ela repetiu frustrada "Já esperei mais uns dias faz tempo" Suspirou derrotada "Acho que é melhor a gente terminar essa mentira toda por aqui, quer dizer, todo mundo já está achando que estamos mesmo juntos e que eu estou virando uma atirada..."

Um barulho de porta rangendo a fez calar. Ambos olharam atônitos para o final do corredor, onde duas pessoas saíram de uma sala abandonada. Beijavam-se e trocavam algumas palavras de despedidas entre um beijo e outro. E eles reconheceriam os dois indivíduos em qualquer lugar do mundo, principalmente o ruivo, amigo de ambos até poucos dias atrás.

Harry, chocado, virou para a amiga e viu a sua cara de derrotada, a beira das lágrimas, olhou de novo para o casal mais a frente e viu a sonserina rumar para o outro lado do corredor, enquanto Ron vinha na direção dos grifinórios, ajeitando a camisa social desabotoada.

Sem saber o que fazer, o menino que sobreviveu puxou Hermione e a beijou.

DgDgDgDgDg

Ron mal havia se despedido de Pansy e viu outro casal mais a frente, não muito diferente do que ele fazia há poucos minutos atrás. Revirou os olhos. Estava cansado e a última coisa que gostaria no momento era cuidar de casais fora da cama.

Aproximou do casal e reconheceu imediatamente de quem se tratava.

Revirou os olhos novamente e pigarreou alto, fazendo-os separarem.

"É proibido ficar perambulando pelos corredores depois do Toque de Recolher" Disse automaticamente, se preparando para mais uma rodada de discussões.

Hermione arregalou os olhos para Harry, assustada, depois, com os mesmos olhos arregalados, virou-se para Ron, que estava indiferente. Sem poder formular nenhuma frase coerente, correu de volta para seu dormitório.

Nunca havia ficado sem palavras antes.

Harry, atordoado, olhou para Ron, mas não o enxergando realmente e caminhou de volta para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória.

"Loucos" Resmungou Ron, rumando para o mesmo lugar, logo atrás do outro.

DgDgDgDgDg

O fim de semana se aproximou lentamente.

A Monitora Chefe passara os últimos dias sem falar com ninguém. Sem exageros. Apenas assistia a aula silenciosa, surpreendentemente sem questionar ou participar. Evitara, principalmente, Harry e Ron nos últimos dias.

Harry, não estava muito diferente, andava atordoado, tentando se aproximar da amiga, apesar de todos os esforças dela de evitá-lo.

Ginny andara o restante da semana inteiro ajudando a amiga a se preparar emocionalmente para o grande encontro de hoje. Definitivamente, desistira de tentar faze-la vestir algo... _discreto_.

"Dará tudo certo, estarei andando pelo vilarejo se precisar de mim" Sorriu para a amiga confiante enquanto esta assentia e se despedia da ruiva.

Assistiu-a andar lentamente até a praça principal do vilarejo a espera do Zabini e sorriu levemente. Luna era uma figura, totalmente não convencional com suas roupas coloridas e seus acessórios indiscretos, mas isso definitivamente a deixava encantadora. O sonserino teria uma mão cheia com ela.

Caminhou até o Três Vassouras para uma cerveja amanteigada.

Viu Hermione fazendo a ronda. Sabia que a menina estava abalada, porém não queria falar com ninguém. Harry estava no castelo cumprindo detenção com Snape, de novo. E seu irmão andava sumido ultimamente, não sabia nem se estava no vilarejo hoje.

Chegou ao pub praticamente vazio e se sentou na mesa mais afastada, perto da janela, pedindo uma cerveja amanteigada.

Suspirou cansada. Fazia tempo que não tinha um tempo só para si.

Olhou através da janela, o tempo estava dando indícios de estar mudando, esfriando. Não pode evitar um sorriso bobo. Amava o inverno.

Tentou relaxar o máximo que pôde.

Ultimamente tudo que tem feito é estudar, preocupar-se com Luna, fugir de Dino e _não_ pensar em Malfoy.

E devia confessar, não estava tendo êxito algum com o último item.

Como conseguiria, afinal? Se toda vez que se encontrava a sós com o mesmo, ele fazia aquilo com a boca, com as mãos... Era muito injusto.

Amaldiçoou-se. Era Malfoy que estava pensando. O mesmo idiota que implicou durante anos com seu irmão e amigos, que fez de tudo para prejudicá-los, que é preconceituoso, arrogante e egoísta. _Não_. Ele podia ser tudo, menos egoísta e a ruiva reconhecia isso. Ele não demonstrou ser egoísta quando seus pais apareceram alguns dias atrás, nem quando se travava de Zabini e Parkinson. Era de fato muito preocupado e amável, mesmo que em seu jeito frio e reservado.

E isso surpreendeu Ginny. Muito.

"Gin-Gin, se soubesse que estava sozinha teria a acompanhado para o passeio" Disse uma voz masculina que fez a grifinória revirar os olhos, antes mesmo de desviá-los da janela e deparar-se com os de Thomas em sua frente, se acomodando na cadeira _ao seu lado_.

"Não amola, Thomas" Respondeu, tentando não perder a calma.

"Ora, Gin-Gin, não sei por que você se faz tanto de difícil comigo" Disse o moreno passando o braço pelos ombros da ruiva, se aproximando cada vez mais.

"Thomas, me largue, meu irmão não ficará nada satisfeito em vê-lo tão próximo de mim" Respondeu grossa e impaciente, ignorando o que o outro disse.

"Não o vejo em lugar algum" Olhou pelos lados, com um sorriso no rosto "Você o vê?"

A ruiva revirou os olhos.

"_Me solta_"

Dino riu.

"Thomas!" Uma voz autoritária e fria chamou por trás dos dois "Ouvi-a pedindo para solta-la" O grifinório virou para trás de encontro com o dono da voz, mas Ginny não precisava se virar para reconhecer de quem se tratava.

"A conversa é privativa e não te interessa, Malfoy, se manda" Respondeu o moreno, ainda sem soltar à ruiva.

"Interessa no momento que estou fazendo essa estúpida ronda em um sábado para aplicar detenções em grifinórios idiotas que se acham o dono da verdade e que não cansam de sair da Ala Hospitalar" Disse com a voz arrastada, um tanto cínico "Ou você já se esqueceu que passou a maior parte do seu tempo por lá na ultima semana? Recuperando dos feitiços que ela te fez?"

O moreno resmungou.

"Depois nos falamos, Ginny" Disse e se retirou.

A ruiva revirou os olhos e se segurou para não manda-lo pastar.

"Obrigada, Malfoy" Respondeu.

"Não me agradeça" O loiro se acomodou na cadeira que Thomas estava "Fiz um favor a _ele_"

Ela o olhou questionadoramente.

"Toda vez que ele te encontra você causa um pequeno tumulto e o manda a Ala Hospitalar"

Concluiu, arrancando uma risada da ruiva.

"Ele merece, não posso fazer nada"

"Por que você não o manda parar de persegui-la?" Pegou a cerveja amanteigada da ruiva e tomou um gole, sem cerimônia.

Ela revirou os olhos pela folga.

"Eu já pedi e é a mesma coisa que nada"

Ele acenou com a cabeça compreendendo.

Ambos olharam através da janela, em silêncio.

"Por que está sozinho? Onde estão seus amigos?"

"Blaise está com sua amiga e Pansy ficou no castelo, disse não estar passando bem" Respondeu, tomando outro gole da cerveja "E você?"

"Luna está com seu amigo"

"Mas você dever ter outros amigos, companheiras de casa, não?"

Olhou para a ruiva que evitava olha-lo.

"Amiga mesmo é apenas Luna e, por incrível que pareça, meu irmão, Harry e Mione, mas Ron sumiu e não estou... hummm... falando com os outros dois ultimamente"

Ela o olhou quando não disse mais nada e não agüentou manter a curiosidade.

"Você... humm... não trouxe ninguém para o passeio?"

Puxou a caneca que bebia entre as mãos e a segurou, tentando não demonstrar nervosismo.

Draco a olhou atentamente antes de responder, sorrindo torto.

"Não tenho encontros em Hogsmeade, é patético"

Sentindo-se idiota a ruiva levou a bebida à boca e constatou não ter mais nada, revirando os olhos.

Viu a porta se abrir e Luna e Zabini entrarem um tanto entretido um com o outro.

Antes que pudessem sair disfarçadamente para dar alguma privacidade ao casal, eles os notaram sentados na mesa mais afastada e cochicharam um com o outro, se direcionando aos dois.

Draco arqueou uma sobrancelha quando os dois se aproximaram e se acomodaram, tentando ignorar a roupa _exótica_ da loira.

"Oi Ginny" Saudou Blaise "Que surpresa agradável" comentou malicioso "Se tivéssemos combinado não daria certo"

"Combinado o que?" Ginny perguntou.

"Esse encontro de casais" Luna riu e Ginny corou violentamente. Draco revirou os olhos para o amigo que sorria malicioso e se levantou, puxando a ruiva consigo.

"Vamos dar um pouco de privacidade a vocês então" E se afastou da mesa, carregando a ruiva "Talvez assim arranje outra ocupação e pare de me encher" Resmungou.

A ruiva riu.

Do lado de fora do Três Vassouras, Ginny olhou embaraçada para o loiro, que parecia indiferente. O que faria agora?

"Acho que vou voltar pro castelo" Ela disse e caminhou rua abaixo em direção as carruagens, surpresa pelo sonserino ter ido junto.

Ela entrou em uma das carruagens e se acomodou.

"Se importa?" Ele perguntou do lado de fora, antes de entrar. Acomodou-se ao lado dela quando a mesma deu de ombros.

Quando a carruagem se fechou e começou a voltar para Hogwarts, a ruiva, intrigada desde todo aquele papo no pub sobre 'por que você está sozinha?' Se virou para o loiro, o encarando.

"O que foi?" Ele perguntou quando está não parava de encarar, estava se tornando incomodo.

"Você não devia estar fazendo ronda?" Perguntou, ignorando seu mau-humor.

"Devia, mas não estou afim" Ele assentiu.

"E por que está indo embora?"

"Porque eu quero" Deu de ombros, passando a mão pelos cabelos loiros, olhando janela a fora.

"Malfoy?"

"Que?"

"Por que você está aqui?"

Ele desviou os olhos da janela para o chocolate dos olhos da ruiva e respondeu, sem desviar daquele olhar que há tanto tempo ele descobriu ser... _único_.

"Não é óbvio, Weasley?" Respondeu neutro.

Ela sentiu o rosto esquentar, porém não desviou o olhar do dele.

"Bom, se você também quer ir embora, porque você está aqui com alguém que você odeia e despreza?"

Ele continuou a olhar, se aproximando mais dela.

"Achei que isso já estava esclarecido" Disse, passando as mãos pela sua cintura, a enlaçando.

"O que?" Tentou não parecer alterada com sua proximidade.

"Que eu já não te odeio nem te desprezo" A puxou para seu colo, beijando de leve seu pescoço. Ela fechou os olhos, entorpecida com o perfume do loiro misturada as sensações que ele fazia provocar nela. "Pra mim isso já estava esclarecido naquela vez atrás da pilastra" Sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Ela olhou em seus olhos a procura de alguma gozação ou algo do tipo, porém a única coisa que viu foram os olhos do loiro num tom incrivelmente grafite.

Fechando a pouca proximidade que tinham, ele a beijou.

E dessa vez ninguém os interrompeu. Nem Thomas. Nem Potter. Nem Weasley.

E mal notaram que a carruagem já havia chegado e permaneceram por lá mais tempo que imaginaram que iriam.

* * *

FINALMENTE ATT!

MILHÕES E MILHÕES DE DESCULPAS PELA DEMORA, GENTE!!!

Foram pouco mais de 2 meses sem att e eu nunca fiquei tanto tempo assim sem att, prometo q vou agilizar, mas eu tava tao atarefada... bom, espero que vcs gostem desse capitulo, eu, particularmente nao gostei mto, mas foi necessario para a continuação e o capitulo passado eu gostei tanto, é até meio decepcionante esse... anyway, me mandem reviews com sugestoes e criticas, sim?

**E MTO OBRIGADA A TDS QUE MANDARAM REVIEWS:**

**Eudy: **Oiii... fico mto feliz que tenha gostado do capitulo ahhaha o Sr. e a Sra. Malfoy foi hilario nao, me diverti horrores escrevendo aquele capitulo! mto obrigada pela review e pelo Boa viagem:)

**Ginny Danae Malfoy:** Oláaa! Que bom que vc adorou o capitulo! ahaha eu amei escreve-lo! Q bom, que vc curtiu! Beijos

**Srt. J. Malfoy:** Brigada pela review queridaa! ahahah O Ron ta bem in love née! ahaha

**Liana:** Fico mto feliz que tenha gostado, eu tbm nao gosto qdo retratam o Lucius como um pai ruim e abusivo e qdo retratam a Pansy tda superficial e galinha, mas fazer o que né... espero q goste desse cap, beeeeeijos!

**Valeth: **Oiiii, brigada mesmo!!! O Snape salvando foi otimo neh! ahaha farei mais apariçoes dele, e qto a enquete dos hot kisses, acho que D/G ganha... sempre! aahaha nao tem casal melhor! Bom, espero q goste do capitulo e continue mandando review, adoro suas reviews! rs

**Tici F.:** Oiii, que bom que gostou do cap!! ahaha e desculpe a demora!

**karen:** que bom que estou perdoada! hehe o Draco no meio das meninas foi impagavel, nao? ahahah Lucius heroi? quem diria não? Espero q goste desse capitulo..! Beeijos

**Lyra Stevens:** Oi lindaa! ahaha a Narcisa é boa pessoa sim.. ahaha, e aii o que achou desse capituloo??? mande reviews! Beeijos

**kaká 1994:** oooii! fico feliz que gostou! espero ansiosa suas reviews, okk? Beijos

**36degrees:** oiii, leitora novaa! obaa! que bom que vc gostou, esses sao meus shippers favoritos, por mais incrivel que pareça, por causa das fics estou preferindo o ron com a pansy mais do q com a hermione! loucura, nao? bom, espero q continue gostando! beijos

**lizzie.darcy:** Oiii, que bom que esta gostandoo! espero q continue assim! rs

**fernanda malfoy:** obaaa... mais leitora novaaa! que bom que esta gostando, demorei um pouco pra postar, mas foi só dessa vez, normalmente posto rapidinho, bom espero q goste! beijoss´

**lydhyamsf:** Oiii, que bom que esteja gostandooo:) espero q goste desse capitulo, me mandade sugestoes simm? Beijos

Bom... é isso ai gente, mandem reviews!

Até a proximaaa!

Beijão a todossssssss!


	13. Tudo que importa

**Tudo que importa**

"Bom dia" Draco saudou ao sentar na mesa da Sonserina, ganhando olhares de surpresa dos amigos "Que foi?" Perguntou ao notar suas expressões.

"Por que o bom humor?" Pansy perguntou.

"Você dormiu com quem ontem à noite?" Blaise perguntou ao mesmo tempo.

"Estou normal" Respondeu dando de ombros pra amiga "E dormi com você, ou você se esqueceu que agora você não sai mais de lá?" Respondeu o amigo, se referindo a sua cama.

Pansy deu de ombros e voltou a comer, enquanto Blaise olhava Draco, suspeito.

O loiro notou que o amigo ainda o encarava, então revirou os olhos, dando atenção à amiga.

"Blaise acabou de contar sobre seu encontro com Lovegood ontem" Ela sorriu, depois acrescentou maliciosa "Comentou sobre você e a Weasley tomando cerveja amanteigada no Três Vassouras também"

Draco parou o garfo no meio do caminho e olhou para Blaise de relance, que arregalava os olhos azuis como se finalmente tudo fizesse sentido, e olhou direto pro loiro, com uma sobrancelha arqueada e um sorriso misterioso nos lábios.

"Sim, claro, tivemos um encontro perfeito ontem" Comentou sarcástico "E você, está se sentindo melhor? Foi na Madame Pomfrey pegar uma poção?" acrescentou e notou a pouca comida em seu prato "Sabe, você deveria comer mais, deve estar com a resistência fraca"

Blaise olhou em direção da amiga, que evitava o olhar dos dois.

"Você estava doente ontem?" Perguntou suspeito "Achei que você ia ficar na biblioteca adiantando lição de casa, por isso que não ia a Hogsmeade" Comentou.

Agora a morena podia sentir o olhar dos dois amigos sobre si e, evitou olha-los, sabendo que estava corando levemente no rosto. Levantou-se rapidamente e comentou antes de sair "Preciso falar com o Prof. Snape, depois nos vemos"

Ambos, suspeitos, a assistiram sair.

"Você não tem a sensação de que ela está escondendo algo?" Draco perguntou, voltando a comer.

Blaise revirou os olhos e deu um tapa na cabeça do amigo.

"É óbvio que ela está"

O loiro revirou os olhos e devolveu o tapa.

"E é óbvio que ela não estava estudando"

DgDgDgDgDg

"Ron" Ginny apertou o passo para alcançar o irmão que quase entrava no Salão Principal. Abraçou-o fortemente ao alcançá-lo. "Você sumiu nesses últimos dias" Disse ao solta-lo.

Ele sentiu culpa lavar o seu corpo e passou o braço em torno dos ombros da irmã, a guiando para a mesa da Grifinória.

"Eu sei, desculpa, Ginny" Ele respondeu. "Mas você sabe, né? Agora que não estou falando com Hermione a lição de casa se tornou mais difícil" Deu um sorriso amarelo.

"É sobre isso que eu gostaria de falar com você" Ela continuou, ignorando as orelhas vermelhas do irmão, enquanto se sentava ao seu lado para o café da manhã "Sabe, eu sou sua irmã e estou totalmente do seu lado," Baixou o tom de voz "mas você, Harry e Hermione são amigos há anos" Agora, ele abaixou a cabeça para olhá-la nos olhos "e não são qualquer tipo de amigos, vocês passaram por coisas que ninguém nunca passou antes"

Ela lançou um olhar para a Monitora Chefe que estava na ponta da mesa e Ron seguiu o olhar, se espantando pelo que viu. Era a primeira vez que a via desde que a viu beijando Harry no corredor e parecia estar... acabada. Seu cabelo voava para todos os lados e seu rosto tinha uma expressão abatida, de quem chorava e não dormia há algum tempo.

A ruiva voltou a olhá-lo.

"Eu sei que o que eles fizeram não foi nem um pouco legal, mas em consideração a tantos anos de amizade, você deveria ver o que se passa com ela" Terminou.

"Ela tem o Harry para cuidar dela" O ruivo respondeu.

"Não, Ron!" Ela se irritou "Você não nota nada mesmo!" Ela resmungou, indicando para o menino que sobreviveu do outro lado da mesa "Ele também está assim!"

Ele olhou para Harry e notou, chocado, que o amigo estava tão ruim quanto à amiga.

"Talvez," A ruiva disse, cuidadosa "seja hora de vocês todos conversarem, não?"

Ron não respondeu, continuou apenas a olhar para seu prato.

DgDgDgDgDg

"Bom dia, Luna" Blaise saudou a loira que se aproximou da mesa Sonserina, atraindo muitos olhares surpresos e incrédulos. Não havia muitas pessoas que se ousava a se aproximar dessa mesa.

"Bom dia, Blaise" Ela respondeu, sorrindo, ignorante ao fato de todos a encararem chocados "Bom dia, Draco"

O loiro continuou a encará-la como todos os seus companheiros de casa, sem respondê-la. A verdade é que não tinha palavras. Havia _anos_ que alguém sem ser da Sonserina vinha a essa mesa.

Blaise ignorou o amigo e o empurrou mais para o lado, dando espaço para a loira se sentar ao seu lado.

"Vocês viram, Ginevra?" Ela perguntou vasculhando a mesa da Grifinória.

"Só tenho olhos para você, princesa" Blaise respondeu galanteador, não desviando o olhar da loira desde que ela chegou.

"Ela prometeu que iria comigo colher cogumelos selvagens antes da aula começar" Ela pareceu não entender a cantada e continuou.

Blaise assentiu com a cabeça, ainda a olhando com um brilho nos olhos azuis, aparentemente nem escutando o que a loira dizia. Parecia enfeitiçado.

Draco, recuperado, revirou os olhos para o amigo.

"Lovegood, você sabe que... cogumelos selvagens... são venenosos, não?" O loiro perguntou com um tom de voz que nenhuma outra pessoa ouviu na vida. Parecia cauteloso, que falava com uma pessoa seriamente problemática.

"Sim, sei, mas são ótimos para afastar agouros e tendesculípocos" Ela respondeu sonhadora.

O loiro apenas continuou encarando, se perguntando o que tendesculípocos eram.

DgDgDgDgDg

"Podemos conversar?" Hermione olhou para o lado e viu Ron, a olhando nervoso.

Ela parou de andar e o encarou, assentindo com a cabeça levemente.

"Vamos pro seu Salão Comunal, pode ser?" Ele perguntou.

"Tudo bem" Ela disse.

Caminharam lado a lado em silencio, até chegarem no Salão Comunal, onde se acomodaram no sofá e se encararam alguns segundos.

"Acho que não dá mais para a gente continuar assim sem se falar" Ele disse desconfortável, com as orelhas vermelhas, olhando para as próprias mãos "Quero dizer, somos amigos há tanto tempo, e mesmo com tudo que aconteceu, não acho certo nossa amizade acabar..."

Houve um breve silencio, no qual nenhum dos dois teve coragem de se olhar.

"Ron," Hermione tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas "Você não entende não é?" Ela respirou fundo "Você se afastou de mim, não quis nem ouvir o que tinha pra te dizer, tomou suas próprias conclusões e agora está pedindo pra simplesmente voltarmos a ser amigos? Como se nada tivesse acontecido?" Ela fungou o nariz, finalmente olhando em seus olhos "Sinto muito, mas não é assim que tudo funciona"

Ele soltou o ar que nem sabia que estava segurando.

"Olha, me desculpe, mesmo! Mas eu achei que agora que você e Harry estão juntos e felizes, talvez podíamos..."

"Não, Ron, você não entende!" Ela respondeu frustrada "Harry e eu não estamos juntos e felizes!" E ele sabia que não estavam, por isso veio conversar com ela, mas sabia que sem pedir desculpas não seria certo.

"Por isso estou aqui, para te ajudar, sou seu amigo..."

"Você nunca vai entender? Eu gosto de você ainda!" Ela quase gritou ofegante "Não vou agüentar ser sua amiga, gostando de você e sabendo que quando você some é porque está com a Parkinson!"

Agora, as lágrimas escorriam incessantes por seu rosto.

Ele continuou a olhar, chorando desconsolada, sem palavras.

"Acho melhor você ir..." Ela ia mandá-lo se retirar, quando o silencio estava se tornando incomodo, porém ele a cortou, a puxando pelos ombros para mais perto de si, juntando seus lábios nos dela, a beijando.

Quando ele se afastou, suas orelhas estavam vermelhas de vergonha, mas sabia que devia olhar nos olhos, por isso ele o fez. Olhou dentro dos olhos da morena, que estavam levemente arregalados para si.

"É isso que você sente quando beija o Harry?" Ele perguntou, com um tom de voz diferente que ela não conseguiu identificar "Quando eu beijo Pansy é diferente de você ou de quando eu saia com Lilá – não querendo desmerecer você ou sua habilidade de beijar" ele acrescentou mais vermelho ainda "Mas é diferente com ela, gosto de ficar com ela, mesmo que em seu jeito frio e sonserino," Ele suspirou "Eu gosto de você, não tenha dúvidas, mas acho que nossa amizade é mais forte que outra coisa e não queria que ela terminasse nisso entende?"

Houve mais um momento de silêncio, apreensivo por parte do ruivo e confuso por parte da morena.

"Não" Ela finalmente respondeu. Talvez, toda essa confusão em sua cabeça finalmente encontrou uma resposta lógica.

"Tudo bem então" Ele respondeu derrotado, se levantando para sair quando ela o puxou de volta, fazendo-o cair de volta no sofá.

"_Não_, Ronald!" Ela respondeu, no velho jeito mandão "Não é isso que eu sinto quando beijo Harry" Ela completou, fazendo o ruivo sorrir.

Ela finalmente descobriu o que tanto lhe atordoava. Não era o fato de Ron não estar mais com ela ou estar com outra. Era o beijo que Harry lhe dera algumas noites atrás, e Ron, quando a beijou agora, finalmente a ajudou a compreender isso.

Não era Ron, afinal, era Harry o tempo todo.

DgDgDgDgDg

Ginny ama Luna com todo o coração. Ama mesmo!

Mas colher Cogumelos Selvagens não era algo que ela estava ansiosa pra fazer. Veja bem, eles são tão nojentos com aquela gosma pegajosa e aquele cheiro que impregnava em sua pele e cabelos por dias. Definitivamente, entendia porque agouros e tendesculípocos – seja lá o que for isso – gostavam de manter distância disso.

Era por isso que agora, nesse exato momento, ela espreitava atrás da grande pilastra do corredor da Ala Oeste, perto da sala dos monitores, para Luna não encontra-la por acaso, lembrando-se da promessa da ruiva em colher aquelas coisas nojentas.

Não podia entender o prazer em colher aquilo.

Continuou se encolhendo atrás da pilastra, quando viu a amiga mais a frente, se afastando com o menino que sobreviveu – que não estava com a expressão mais satisfeita do mundo, a ruiva notou – carregando um monte de cestas. Deduziu que Luna, de algum modo, o convenceu a ir com ela. Ela, mesmo sem querer, conseguia fazer a maior chantagem emocional e ficava meio difícil negar qualquer coisa a ela.

Soltou o ar em alivio quando Luna e Harry ficaram fora de vista. Porém seu alivio não durou muito, já que quando se virou para descer o corredor, deu de cara com Pansy Parkinson parada atrás de si, com braços cruzados e sobrancelha arqueada.

"Pansy!" A ruiva exclamou surpresa e um tanto sem graça por ser pega fazendo algo aparentemente suspeito "Eu... é..."

"Não se explique, prefiro nem saber" A sonserina respondeu.

Ginny deu um sorriso sem graça.

"Então, tudo bem?"

A morena revirou os olhos e entrelaçou o braço no da ruiva, a puxando corredor a baixo.

"Vamos, não temos muito tempo"

A ruiva, surpresa por tal atitude, foi junto.

"Tempo pra que? Vamos aonde?" Perguntou confusa.

"Blaise tem que cumprir detenção... de novo" Explicou "Mas antes preciso pegar uma coisa que ele vai precisar antes de enfrentar McGonagal"

Ainda sem entender nada, continuou a deixar se levar pela sonserina. A verdade era que elas duas e Luna criaram um tipo de amizade desde o acordo em juntar os amigos. Não que a rivalidade entre as Casas ou os comentários sarcásticos de Pansy acabou, mas se entendem muito bem. Às vezes a ruiva sentia que elas eram as únicas companhias femininas que a sonserina tinha.

Andaram um pouco até a Sala dos Monitores e entraram, revelando um aposento cheio de monitores e, certamente, bons alunos, rodeando a mesa de reunião.

Todos se calaram quando as duas entraram e as encaravam.

"Não parem por nossa causa" A morena respondeu entrando direto sem olhar para as pessoas enquanto ia a um dos armários, abrindo-os, procurando por alguma coisa "Só viemos pegar uma coisa" Disse distraída enquanto remexia no armário procurando o que quer que seja.

Ginny, ainda parada a porta, notou o irmão e a Monitora Chefe na mesa sentado um do lado do outro. Quis mandar um sorriso aprovador para o irmão, dizendo que fez o certo ao conversar com a amiga, mas ele nem a viu, ficava com o olhar vidrado na Sonserina como todos os demais.

"Sabia que ainda tinha uma!" Exclamou Pansy ao puxar uma garrafa de Firewhiskey. Fechou a porta do armário e sorriu pra mim "Vamos!"

"Parkinson!" Quando quase saiam pela porta, ouviram a voz autoritária da Monitora Chefe. As duas viraram e encontraram o olhar estreito da morena. "Onde você pensa que vai com essa garrafa? Você devia estar nessa reunião!" Parecia que ia explodir a qualquer momento "E o Malfoy também!"

Pansy deu uma olhada geral na mesa, prendendo seu olhar por alguns segundos no de Ron, sentindo uma onda de calor passar por seu corpo quando viu um sorriso discreto em seu rosto.

"Nossa! Quase esqueci! Eu vou procurar o Draco correndo e nós vamos vir aqui o mais rápido que pudermos!" Pansy respondeu com uma falsa preocupação, olhando para a grifinória, com um brilho de deboche nos olhos "Enquanto isso vocês continuem a reunião. Não queremos prejudicar o bom funcionamento da escola, não é mesmo?"

E saiu da sala com Ginny.

As duas corriam corredor abaixo, rindo da expressão da Monitora quando fecharam a porta.

"Por aqui" Pansy indicou para o Salão Comunal dos Monitores, sussurrando a senha para a porta. Entrou por ela e indicou que a ruiva fizesse o mesmo.

Cautelosa, Ginny entrara também. Já estivera lá antes, sabia disso. Uma vez naquela festa dos Sonserinos e outra quando Narcisa Malfoy viera à escola, mas dessa vez era diferente. Luna estivera com ela todas as outras vezes e isso dava algum conforto para a ruiva, mas agora, era apenas ela.

Viu, no sofá, Draco, sentado, e Blaise, mais esparramados, não dando espaço para mais ninguém sentar. Pansy jogou a garrafa em Blaise, reclamando que nunca mais faria nada pra ele que a comprometesse. Disse também que Granger poderia aparecer a qualquer momento para encher sua paciência por escapar da reunião, enquanto sentava na outra única poltrona disponível.

Viu o olhar de Draco sobre si e tirou o cabelo de trás da orelha, tentando disfarçar o tom vermelho que teimava em subir pelo seu rosto. Seus olhos incrivelmente cinzas conseguiam deixa-la sempre desconfortável.

"Vem cá, Ginny" Viu Pansy a chamar e depois virar para continuar a discutir com o moreno.

Sem jeito, caminhou lentamente até eles. O sofá, que normalmente cabiam quatro pessoas, estava praticamente ocupado por Blaise, e este parecia não mexer um músculo para deixá-la se sentar. Notou também que a outra poltrona estava com um monte de livros empilhados, revirou os olhos internamente quando viu de quem era – Hermione. Perguntou-se em sua cabeça se devia sentar no chão ou no braço da poltrona da morena.

Ainda assim, ignorava o olhar intenso do loiro em si.

Viu Blaise, notando a falta de espaço, se remexer para dar espaço a ela, mas antes que ela pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, sentiu uma mão ágil e, incrivelmente, familiar, puxa-la, fazendo a cair em seu colo.

Ginny, corando mais ainda, sentiu as mãos do loiro puxa-la mais para perto, ajeitando-a em seu colo, e descansando-as intimamente em sua cintura.

Levantou os olhos para o loiro, que a olhava inexpressivo, porém intensamente.

"Obrigada" Murmurou sem graça, sentindo-se na obrigação de dizer alguma coisa. Se bem que agradecer era a última coisa que imaginou que ia fazer.

Ele deixou seus lábios se curvarem imperceptivelmente para cima.

Sentindo o silêncio chocante na sala, Ginny desviou o olhar para os outros dois. Notou Blaise com a garrafa a meio caminho para a boca, parada no ar, enquanto encarava os dois, a boca meio aberta e um brilho misterioso nos olhos. Pansy encarava desconcertada, com os olhos arregalados.

"Então...?" Draco se manifestou, tentando quebrar o silencio que incomodava Ginny.

Blaise tomou um longo gole da garrafa.

"Você poderia ter se sentado aqui" Comentou, se sentando direito no sofá, com um sorriso misterioso nos lábios.

"Já que estamos todos bem _acomodados_," Pansy disse maliciosa "Vamos decidir logo o que fazer"

"Fazer o que?" Ginny perguntou, tentando ignorar a sensação de nervosismo e embaraço.

"Luna comentou que vai para a Nova Zelândia no Natal e que vai levar alguém com ela..." Blaise disse cauteloso com as palavras, deixando a garrafa de lado por um segundo. Ginny pensou nunca tê-lo visto assim tão... sério. Quando ele deixou as palavras morrerem de sua boca e ninguém mais acrescentou nada, ela finalmente concluiu o que ele quis dizer.

"Você está pensando em ser essa pessoa" Foi mais uma afirmação do que uma pergunta. Ele assentiu com a cabeça levemente. Ela olhou em seus olhos antes de prosseguir "Olha, eu sei que você está afim da Luna e que vocês andam se divertindo bastante nos últimos dias, mas a Nova Zelândia pra ela é realmente importante e delicado, entende?" Sua mãe era de lá e todo ano ela visitava a família dela e passava no cemitério em que estava enterrada. Esse ano ela completará dez anos de ausência.

"Eu sei, por isso eu gostaria de ir" Ginny não respondeu de imediato, apenas continuou a olhá-lo.

"Luna é muito delicada, Blaise" Ela disse gentil "Precisa de alguém em quem possa contar 24 horas por dia e ela tende a ficar mais... sensível por lá." Agora, a ruiva tirou, relutante, as mãos do loiro de sua cintura, e se sentou no sofá, entre os dois, mais perto de Blaise. Não vira a expressão insatisfeita do loiro que Pansy viu "Eu sei que agora vocês podem estar mais amigos e próximos, mas não sei se vocês estarão assim ainda por volta do Natal"

O moreno desviou o olhar para frente onde Pansy estava sentada, e ficou a encarando, não a vendo realmente. Entendera o que ela quis dizer. Sabia que tinha uma fama de _instável_ com as mulheres, mas com Luna queria que fosse diferente.

"Eu vou com Luna todos os anos," Ela prosseguiu "E se você fosse esse ano, teria que avisa-la com antecedência, mas se acontecesse de na hora não ir..."

"Eu _gosto_ dela, realmente" Ele finalmente disse "Mesmo que ela não queira um relacionamento comigo, quero continuar sendo seu amigo" Ele olhou nos olhos da ruiva "Ela me disse o quanto é importante essas viagens pra lá e eu queria estar ao seu lado esse ano"

A ruiva suspirou cansada.

"Vamos fazer assim, você prova que é digno de acompanhá-la que eu dou meu lugar pra você" Ela disse "Se ela quiser, claro" Mas ela sabia que ela iria querer.

Contagiada, ela deixou um sorriso aparecer em seu rosto, quando Blaise parecia se iluminar pela proposta, vendo uma luz no fim do túnel. Ele a puxou para um abraço.

"Você é ótima, Ginny!" Disse sincero ao se afastar. E para total surpresa e choque da ruiva, ele a puxou pelos ombros e a beijou. Na boca. A ruiva entendeu que não tinha malicia nesse estalinho. Mas não podia não se espantar.

Zabini, notando a expressão nada feliz do loiro ao lado a grifinória, deixou um sorriso malicioso aparecer em seu rosto e, rapidamente, se inclinou um pouco por cima da ruiva e puxou o amigo pelos ombros também, dando um estalinho rápido em sua boca.

"Não precisa ficar com ciúmes, você é ótimo também, Drake" E piscou para ele, que o encarava chocado. Ginny arregalara os olhos mais ainda, se é que fosse possível, enquanto Pansy ria divertida. "Tenho que cumprir detenção, se comportem crianças" Ele se levantou num pulo e matou o resto da garrafa antes de ir para a porta "Você não vai querer ficar, querida" Ele disse por cima dos ombros antes de sair pela porta. Falava com Pansy "A visão pode não ser tão bonita assim"

Divertida, a morena pulara em seus ombros e saiu com o amigo, rindo.

Sem jeito, a ruiva olhou para o loiro, que parecia resmungar pra si mesmo. Conseguiu pegar algumas palavras perdidas como "idiota", "parar de fazer isso" e "dormir em sua própria cama", e não pode evitar uma risadinha.

Como, se finalmente tivesse notado a presença da ruiva, Draco a olhou, o que fez Ginny parar de rir na hora.

"Ele é sempre assim?" Ela disse um pouco tímida, tirando uma mecha de cabelo do rosto.

"Infelizmente" Ele resmungou.

"Você é como ele?" Ela perguntou, sem olhar em seus olhos.

"Se eu sou problemático? Gosto de beijar os amigos como ele, você quer dizer?" Ele perguntou num tom de voz diferente, que fez a ruiva levantar os olhos para ele, vendo se o havia ofendido. Para sua surpresa - mais uma no dia - ele tinha um brilho de diversão nos olhos, com um sorriso imperceptivel nos lábios. Ela admirou fascinada esse brilho em seu olhar, com medo de nunca mais poder ver assim tão de perto e tão real. "Talvez eu seja" Ele respondeu.

Ela abriu um sorriso, sabendo bem que ele era como o amigo - não que tivesse perguntado se ele era problemático ou se gostasse de beijar os amigos, mas se era assim tão divertido e espontâneo como o amigo era - e sabia que ele também tinha entendido.

"Então, você acha que ele tem alguma chance de ir a Nova Zelândia?" Ele perguntou. Talvez estava tentando manter uma conversa agradável ou talvez estava mesmo preocupado em saber se ele tinha chances, a ruiva não sabia definir.

"Todas" Ela respondeu sincera.

Houve um momento de silêncio.

A ruiva não podia parar de se perguntar em que tipo de relação os dois tinham. Eram ainda aliados com o mesmo objetivo? Juntar Blaise e Luna? Ou eram amigos? Eram amigos que se beijavam quando surgia a oportunidade? Ou aliados que se beijavam? E quando ele a puxou para seu colo quando chegou? Estavam na frente dos seus dois melhores amigos, com certeza tinha um significado por trás disso, não tinha? Era assumir alguma coisa, certamente, mas o que? Ele tinha outras amigas que beijava? Ou aliadas, que seja. Será que seus amigos sabiam sobre todas que ele enquadrava por aí? Ou só algumas? Precisava de respostas.

"Draco?" Chamou-o apreensiva. Não apenas porque ele parecia distante, mas porque era a primeira vez que o chamava pelo nome, tão íntimo.

Ele olhou para ela, com os lábios curvados levemente para cima.

Ela não sabia como trazer o assunto a tona, parecia ridículo a idéia de perguntar sobre os dois.

"Você... hum... nós... aquela hora... que você me _puxou_..." Ela sentiu o rosto esquentar agora, rezando para que ele entendesse o que ela queria dizer e não a fizesse ficar explicando tudo.

"Sei" Ele entendeu "O que tem?"

"Nós estávamos na frente dos seus amigos... e... bom..." Sentia-se estúpida em não completar uma frase sem hesitar. "Eles acham que... hum..."

Ele sentiu seus lábios se repuxarem em divertimento.

"Meus amigos sabem de tudo que me importa" Ele respondeu simples.

Ela sentiu uma onda de calor passar por seu corpo.

Talvez eles não fossem apenas amigos ou aliados que se beijavam, ela concluiu antes do loiro a puxar de volta pro seu colo, a acomodando confortavelmente em seus braços e a beijando.

* * *

Finalmente, finalmente, eu sei! Espero mesmo que gostem desse capítulo! Eu estava sentindo que estava enrolando um pouco com a fic, mas acho que estou chegando a algum lugar agora.

Gostaria de pedir desculpas pela demora nas att, sei que havia dito que ia agilizar, bom se nao foi nessa fic, foi em outra, mas a intenção é a mesma.

E desculpa tbm pela falta de criatividade dos titulos dos capitulos, estou querendo comentar disso desde que comecei a fic, alias não só para essa fic, mas para todas! Não sou boa nisso.

Espero que curtam o capítulo, sim?

Não sei se já disse aqui nessa fic, mas stou com uma fic nova, se chama "ANJO" e está no meu profile, se quiserem dar uma olhadinha, está lá!

**OBRIGADA a todos que mandaram reviews:**

**lizzie.darcy** : ahaha que bom que meu Malfoy a fez se apaixonar, confesso que tbm gosto dele, ele é bem reservado mas mesmo assim encantador. Espero que goste do capitulo!

**Nanda**: aahaha, fico feliz que tenha gostado dos casais! Narcisa foi perfeita com o Draco né? hahaha espero que continue gostando e obrigada pela review!

**Srt. J. Malfoy:** Oiii, fico feliz mesmo em saber q vc está acompanhando sempre minha fic! é estimulante em saber, dá animo pra sempre att! Desculpe pela demora, por falar nisso, tava na maior correria aqui pra att, mas o cap. novo finalmente saiu e é isso q importa, espero que vc goste! Beijos!!!

**Nina Black:** Oooi, fico feliz que tenha gostado da minha fic! Realmente, DG e BL são casais maravilhosos! Espero que continue gostando!

**EuDy**: uahuahuah é a Pansy foi bem selvagem, mas tbm, foi praticamente comparada a ex do seu affair, é de matar né! ah quanto a Mione, ela está melhorando, não vai sofrer a fic toda. Espero que goste desse cap. novo! Beijoss!

**Nessa:** obaaa! obaaa! leitora nova! Obrigada mesmo! Tbm acho DG e BL casais perfeitos, e é verdade, minha fic não sao apenas guerras, é mais uma comedia romantica acho, daquelas cheias de confusão. hehe Espero que continue acompanhando a fic e que goste desse cap! Até!

**kakáZabine**: Obrigadaa! espero que continue gostandooo!

Obrigada mesmo, vcs são lindas!

Beijos e até a próxima gente!


	14. Drunk again!

**Drunk... again!**

"Harry!"

O menino que sobreviveu virou para ver quem o chamava. Surpreso, viu Hermione descer apressada as escadas do dormitório masculino. Fazia dias que ela nem olhava em sua cara, apesar de suas várias tentativas.

"Ron e eu estamos te procurando há horas!" Ela exclamou quando o alcançou, torcendo o nariz em nojo quando estava perto dele "Que cheiro é esse, Harry?"

Com o rosto quente, ele passou a mão nos cabelos, tentando assentá-los.

"Estava colhendo Cogumelos Selvagens" Respondeu sem graça.

Ela arregalou os olhos.

"Cogumelos Selvagens são venenosos, Harry!" Ela exclamou horrorizada, o puxando pela escada, para seu dormitório "Por que diabos você estava colhendo isso?"

"Porque aparentemente espantam agouros e tendesculípocos" Ela parou onde estava e o olhou questionante. Sabia por que. Se Hermione nunca havia ouvido falar ou lido em algum sobre o que eram tendesculípocos provavelmente nem existiam.

Como uma luz, ela revirou os olhos e continuou o puxando escada acima. Ele precisa de um banho mais que tudo.

"Não sei por que você ainda dá ouvido a Luna" Ela resmungou "Você derrota o maior Bruxo das Trevas dos últimos tempos, mas morre porque colheu Cogumelos Selvagens ou tentou pegar um chifre de Centauro" Ele percebeu que ela estava certa "Não faz nem sentido"

Ele sabia que não fazia mesmo, mas parecia impossível desviar de qualquer coisa que Luna propunha. Não porque queria fazer as coisas que ela dizia, mas porque parecia que ela ia morrer de tristeza se ele negasse.

Mas isso não era sua preocupação no momento.

"Você... hum... voltou a falar com Ron?" Perguntou sem jeito, ignorando no peito o motivo principal de sua duvida.

"Voltei" Ela respondeu com um sorriso enquanto entrava no dormitório "E ele também quer voltar a falar com você" Ela completou, dando espaço para Neville e Simas saírem pela porta quando sentiram o cheiro que eles trouxeram para o quarto. Na verdade, que Harry trouxe.

Ela fechou a porta.

"Então," Ele respirou fundo "Nosso plano deu certo? Vocês se resolveram?"

Ela o olhou por um momento antes de responder.

"Sim, de fato nos _resolvemos_"

"Bom" Forçou um sorriso e desviou o olhar da morena. Não sentia que era mesmo bom dentro de si.

Ela deixou um pequeno sorriso surgir em seu rosto e se aproximou dele.

"Decidimos que somos bem melhores juntos" Ela se aproximou mais "como amigos"

Harry levantou os olhos para ela e viu a quão próxima ela estava.

Isso significava o que ele achava que significava? Ela e Ron não voltaram?

Olhou confuso.

Ela deixou um sorriso escapar no rosto por se dar conta que nunca havia feito algo tão ousado como agora. Fechou o espaço entre eles e o beijou.

DgDgDgDgDg

Ginny sorriu levemente para o livro que lia na biblioteca.

Luna e Blaise sentavam em sua frente, aparentemente, estudando também.

A semana inteira passou assim. As duas desciam depois da janta para a biblioteca estudar e Blaise aparecia um pouco depois.

A ruiva admitia que Zabini estava se esforçando. Mesmo porque ele era inteligente e nem precisava se matar de estudar para conseguir notas boas. Ele estava estudando para explicar Poções a ela.

Acostumou-se com sua presença entre elas. Às vezes se sentia desconfortável quando ele fazia algum comentário sobre o amigo e lhe lançava um olhar malicioso, mas fora isso estava tudo bem.

Há algumas noites atrás a ruiva perguntara por Draco e Pansy, que pareciam sumidos ultimamente, e ele não disfarçara um daqueles sorrisos misteriosos que a população feminina se descabelava por. A ruiva já não se desconcertava mais, aprendera a lidar com eles.

Ele dissera que os amigos estavam cumprindo a sério seus deveres como monitores por um tempo, já que Granger não parava de atazaná-los.

A ruiva tentou ignorar a sensação de alivio e ausência dentro de si. Às vezes se pegava imaginando, se o loiro não tivesse que cumprir seus deveres, se estaria sentado entre eles estudando também, ou se estaria fazendo outra coisa. Depois varria esses pensamentos para longe, obviamente ele não estaria ali estudando entre eles. Ele não tem que provar nada para ninguém como Blaise tem.

"Ginevra, você está bem?" Ginny levantou os olhos para a amiga que a olhava preocupada "Você estava sorrindo e distante..." Ela arregalou os olhos azuis "Você não andou por perto de nenhum Besouro da Malásia, andou? Eles podem ser bem traiçoeiros"

"Acho que ela estava pensando no... AI!" Não pode evitar um chute certeiro na canela de Zabini. A ruiva lançou seu melhor olhar mortal que o fez alcançar a canela e resmungar para si, deixando de lado o que quer que fosse dizer.

"Você está bem, Blaise?" Luna o olhou inocentemente, ignorante a _troca de carinho_ dos dois amigos.

"Não podia estar melhor" Resmungou ainda massageando a canela.

DgDgDgDgDg

"E não esqueçam de revisar esses formulários de Filch" Granger deixou um bloco de papel em cima da mesa e caminhou para a porta.

"Por que você não pode fazer isso?" Draco perguntou irritado.

"Porque tenho que ir a uma reunião com a Prof. McGonagal e o Prof. Dumbledore" Ela respondeu antes de sair, arqueando uma sobrancelha "Quer trocar?" E saiu sem esperar resposta.

O loiro segurou a vontade de mandá-la pro lugar que merecia e olhou para a pilha de coisas que tinha para fazer. Essa seria uma longa noite.

"Pra mim, ela vai é se encontrar com Potter" Pansy comentou puxando alguns formulários para sua frente.

Tornou-se de conhecimento geral que os dois haviam voltado e que o Trio Maravilha estava reunido de novo.

"Se essa sangue ruim acha que eu vou ficar a noite toda aqui revisando esse lixo, está muito enganada" O loiro afastou a cadeira e se levantou, se espreguiçando "Passei a semana toda obedecendo calado pra não prejudicar meu cargo, mas hoje é sexta feira e eu tenho mais o que fazer" Olhou para a amiga que parecia mesmo revisar os formulários "Você vem?"

"Vou ficar" Respondeu sem olhá-lo "Tenho ronda mais tarde"

"Você parece estar pegando mais turnos que qualquer outra pessoa ultimamente"

"Nem reparei" Ela respondeu. Draco, suspeito, a encarou antes de continuar.

"Vou arrumar esse seus turnos depois"

Ela levantou o rosto e forçou um sorriso.

"Obrigada"

Ele se aproximou da morena e beijou seu rosto.

"Não se desgaste" E saiu.

Pansy suspirou em alivio quando a porta fechou. Sentia que a desculpa da ronda estava ficando cada vez mais esfarrapada. Ajeitou os papéis de volta para o bloco e arquivou tudo sem revisar nada. Foi para o banheiro no fundo da Sala dos Monitores e checou sua aparência no espelho.

"Você continua arrasando! Agora, vai pegar aquele ruivo!" Sua imagem mandou quando sentia que estava enrolando demais.

Ela não pode deixar um sorriso torto escapar.

Estava encontrando Ron quase todas as noites na sala abandonada que o beijara semana passada.

DgDgDgDgDg

Blaise segurou a gargalhada que queria sair alta de sua boca.

Estava tão tarde já que nem Filch devia estar mais por aí procurando alunos fora da cama.

O pensamento o fez querer rir mais ainda.

Viu Ginny e Luna mais a frente rindo confidentes uma com a outra e lançando olhares para ele de vez em quando.

Não pode evitar um pensamento malicioso e pecaminoso atravessar sua mente. Não apenas uma em sua cama. _Mas duas_. Duas meninas bonitas e _virgens_. Isso quase o fez parar de rir. Veja bem, _quase_.

Afastou o pensamento de sua cabeça rápido e não pode evitar questionar o quão bêbado estava.

Olhou para elas novamente, andando mais a frente, passando a garrafa de Firewhiskey de uma para a outra.

Não conseguia nem saber como e por que uma hora estava estudando na biblioteca como um bom Grifinório – Merlin! Nem a matéria de seu ano estava estudando! - e no outro estava espreitando na sala de Snape para pegar algumas garrafas de bebida que sabia que o padrinho tinha.

Raciocinou consigo mesmo, foi em algum momento entre _'Não agüento mais estudar' _e_ 'Vamos beber então!'_. Confessava que estava sendo um tanto entretido dessa vez.

Imaginou que Ginny ficaria uma fera se descobrisse que ele a deixou se influenciar e um pensamento passou como um raio por sua cabeça. Segurou a risada por ter se lembrado de Potter. Que também tinha um raio na cabeça. Gargalhou alto. Estava muito bêbado.

Aproximou no meio das duas e as abraçou pela cintura, mudando o caminho que faziam.

"Mudança de planos_, ladys_" Disse baixo.

"Por que, Blaise?" Ouviu a ruiva perguntar manhosa "Nós queríamos nadar com a Lula Gigante"

Blaise sorriu malicioso. Pensou em _quão _amigo era por rejeitar duas garotas nadando nuas consigo.

Talvez elas se _beijassem_.

O pensamento o fez considerar.

"Fica para próxima, sim?" Respondeu como se estivesse falando com uma criança que fora negada o doce preferido "Prometo que haverá mais oportunidades"

A ruiva riu e o beijou no rosto.

"Você é o máximo, Blaise" Ela riu mais "Com certeza você vai pra Nova Zelândia" Ela acrescentou baixinho para apenas ele ouvir.

Ele piscou para ela e se virou para Luna.

"Não vai se afogar, princesa" Viu a loira não desgrudar a boca da garrafa.

Os três não paravam de rir todo o caminho para o aposento de Draco. Blaise sabia que isso mudaria o humor da ruiva quando ficasse ciente novamente.

DgDgDgDgDg

"Cor favorita?" Ron perguntou. Ela e Pansy caminhavam de volta para seus dormitórios de mãos dadas.

"Verde" Ela respondeu, sorrindo "E a sua?"

"Laranja"

"Não me diz que você é um torcedor do Chuddley Cannons" Ela perguntou, rindo.

"Eu sei, eles só perdem, não precisa rir também" Ele respondeu mal humorado com as orelhas vermelhas.

Ela riu mais ainda.

"Não conte para ninguém, muito menos ao Draco" Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, imaginado se um dia contaria alguma coisa aquela doninha idiota "Mas eu também torço pro Chuddley Cannons"

Ele riu também e a puxou para perto para beijá-la, mas não concluiu o que ia fazer pois ouviu uma risada alta e masculina no outro fim do corredor.

Levantou a cabeça para ver quem ria tão alto, abraçado a duas garotas, que o ruivo não conseguia identificar. Perguntou-se quem era.

"Blaise" A morena sussurrou mais para si do que para ele.

"Ela causa mais problemas que todos os Sonserinos juntos" Ele resmungou, se virando para ir repreendê-lo por estar bêbado por ai. De novo.

Pansy fingiu que não ouviu seu comentário e o puxou de volta.

"Deixa ele" Pediu. Sabia com quem o amigo estava bebendo, e sabia que o ruivo não ia gostar nem um pouco de vê-la tão bêbada quanto Blaise. "Por mim" Insistiu quando ele parecia considerar.

"Por você e não por ele" Respondeu, derrotado. Ela o tinha na palma da mão, não pode evitar notar.

Ela sorriu e o puxou para o beijo que fora interrompido.

DgDgDgDgDg

Draco lia um livro. Não muito interessado, na verdade.

Já eram duas da manhã e Blaise ainda não dera as caras. Isso o preocupou.

Sabia que o amigo não andava se espreitando por nenhum dormitório feminino porque estava sendo _fiel_ à Lovegood, por mais que ainda nem tenham se beijado.

Decidira ficar acordado esperando por ele. Só Merlin sabe se teria que carrega-lo porque quebrou alguma perna passeando pela floresta proibida ou se teria que tira-lo de algum barranco de neve porque decidira ir esquiar. Não pergunte onde ele iria esquiar aqui por perto nessa época do ano sendo que ainda nem tem neve.

Ouvira risadas que fez o loiro revirar os olhos.

É obvio que ele devia estar bêbado. Quando ele não estava?

A porta do Salão Comunal se abriu revelando Blaise, abraçado a uma loira e uma ruiva, tão mal quanto ele.

"Olha que graçinha" A ruiva exclamou para os amigos "Ele está lendo"

"É só o que ele faz desde que o ensinei semana passada" Blaise comentou para as meninas que riram, porém seu olhar estava no de Draco.

Sorrindo malicioso, Blaise guiou as duas para dentro e, quando já estava perto o suficiente do loiro, empurrou a ruiva para seu colo, que caiu sem vergonha alguma, apenas rindo como se tivesse ouvido a piada mais engraçada do mundo.

"Achei que ela ia se sentir familiar aí" Comentou para o loiro de sobrancelha arqueada "E não precisa agradecer, Drake" Riu, se sentando no sofá trazendo Luna ao seu lado.

"Você as embebedou por quê?" O loiro perguntou estreitando os olhos para o amigo, que passava outra garrafa para Luna. Ainda sim, segurava a ruiva risonha para que não caísse no chão.

"Apesar delas, inconscientemente, terem me convidado para nadar nu e tudo mais" A diversão em seus olhos se tornou mais evidentes com a expressão matadora do amigo "Estávamos bebendo para passar o tempo"

Draco revirou os olhos e deu atenção à ruiva que mexia em seus cabelos loiros e sedosos.

Lembrava uma criança com fogo de pegar tudo ao seu alcance.

"Você não vai beber?" Ela perguntou, olhando em seus olhos.

"Não acho que precisamos de mais bêbados aqui" Resmungou. Blaise conseguia embebedar até Dumbledore se pudesse.

O que mais o irritava era que o amigo ficava bêbado de não ter onde cair morto, mas mesmo assim estava consciente de tudo o que fazia ou falava.

"Por quê?" Ela perguntou manhosa, descendo a mão de seus cabelos e passando suavemente em seu pescoço branco. Ele olhou em seus olhos e se perguntou se ela estava o provocando de propósito – mesmo bêbada – ou se estava agindo inocentemente.

"Porque agora tem 3 bêbedos para eu cuidar" Respondeu, mesmo sabendo que ela não estava entendendo nada.

Tentou ignorar a mão da ruiva descendo lentamente para seu peitoral agora.

"Como você é chato, Draco" Ela exclamou, puxando a garrafa mais próxima e pondo na mão do loiro.

Ele pegou, lançou um olhar a Blaise que estava fazendo graças para Lovegood, e revirou os olhos. Acabaria bebendo uma hora ou outra, não?

Virou a garrafa em sua boca, dando um longo gole. Blaise sempre se supera.

A ruiva riu deliciada e o loiro não pode evitar ficar satisfeitos ao ouvir sua risada.

Ela se aproximou mais dele e o beijou na ponta do nariz, divertida, depois riu mais um pouco e desceu os lábios para a boca fina do loiro, o beijando e, instintivamente, ele a abraçou pela cintura.

Definitivamente, aquela mão entrando debaixo da sua camisa passeando por seu abdômen e peitoral não tinha _nada de inocente_.

DgDgDgDgDg

Ginny sentia como se tivesse uma tonelada de chumbo em sua cabeça.

Abriu os olhos lentamente e piscou várias vezes, se dando conta de que não estava no Dormitório do Sexto Ano da Grifinória.

Tentou se levantar, mas uma mão pesada rodeava pela cintura, e a abraçava fortemente toda vez que tentava se afastar.

Virou-se para o dono da mão, tentando controlar o desespero que surgia dentro de si, e se deparou com Draco Malfoy dormindo como um anjo ao seu lado.

Sorriu ao ver quão sereno estava. Mas o sorriso não durou muito, já que reparou que ele vestia apenas a calça do uniforme, com o zíper meio aberto.

Assustada, se sentou imediatamente, fazendo-o despertar mal humorado.

Draco se levantou também e se virou para a ruiva, piscando varias vezes até se dar conta de quem era. Tinha o cabelo desalinhado e o rosto sonolento.

"Nós... nós não...?" Ela tentava formular alguma coisa coerente para dizer e ao mesmo tempo ignorar a dor de cabeça e o desespero de ter feito algo errado na noite anterior. Na verdade, o que fez na noite anterior? "O que aconteceu?" Perguntou com a voz baixa.

"Você bebeu demais" Ele respondeu sonolento, se levantando e rumando ao banheiro.

A ruiva arregalou os olhos. Por que bebera? E como uma luz, Zabini apareceu em sua mente, fazendo-a amaldiçoá-lo mentalmente.

O loiro saiu do banheiro, como se não tivesse dormindo nos últimos minutos, e a ruiva não pode deixar de admirá-lo. Sabia que nem se rezasse a todos os Magos conseguiria ficar assim.

Ele foi até o armário e tirou um frasco de poção de dentro, oferecendo a ruiva.

Ela o olhou abobada.

"Não vou te embebedar essa hora da manhã" Ele revirou os olhos "É pra ressaca"

Ruborizando, ela pegou a poção e bebeu, sentindo-se bem melhor.

"E não se preocupe, ontem eu não tirei sua inocência nem nada do tipo" Ele respondeu a pergunta que martelava sua cabeça. Respirando mais aliviada, notou que suas roupas estavam todas no lugar. Apenas um pouco desalinhadas "Apesar de _você_ ter abusado de mim"

Ele sentiu os lábios repuxarem quando ela arregalou os olhos para ele.

"Mas não precisa se desculpar, eu não estou me sentindo usado" Comentou, fazendo-a corar mais ainda.

"Nós só nos beijamos...?" Ela perguntou tímida.

"Nós só nos beijamos" Ele respondeu, incrivelmente, paciente.

"E você não tentou nada...?" Ainda corava.

"Não sou do tipo que aproveita das mulheres bêbadas" Ele respondeu dando de ombros e se sentando na cama ao seu lado "Gosto que elas aproveitem consciente" Comentou malicioso.

Ela não olhou em seus olhos. Para ele parecia normal acordar com garotas em sua cama, mas para ela era a primeira vez que estava tão intima de outro garoto, mesmo que tivessem de fato apenas dormido juntos.

Ele se aproximou dela e tocou levemente seu braço, chamando sua atenção. Ela levantou os olhos.

"Desculpe, eu não faço nem idéia de como paramos aqui" Ele disse sincero e gentil, sentindo que isso a estava deixando desconfortável.

Draco Malfoy pedindo desculpas porque a tinha uma menina em sua cama, não é algo que se vê todos os dias. Mas ela não prestava atenção no que dizia, apenas acenou com a cabeça, automática. Sentia-se estúpida por ser tão hipnotizada por aqueles olhos cinza que não traia nenhuma emoção. Ou por aquela mão em seu braço, a tocando suavemente. Ou pela proximidade que já se encontravam...

No próximo segundo ela já sentia a boca dele sobre a sua, mandando descargas elétricas para seu corpo.

E no próximo minuto o loiro já se debruçava lentamente sobre ela, a deitando confortavelmente sobre a cama sem deixar de explorar sua boca.

"ZABINI! SEU SEM VERGONHA!" Ouviram uma voz que o fizeram se afastar irritados e encarar um ao outro.

"Melhor você checar" Ela disse a contragosto.

Ele se aproximou dela mais uma vez e beijou seu pescoço, antes de responder num murmúrio "Ela supera"

"NÃO QUERO SABER, SEU PROBLEMÁTICO!" Isso o fez grunhir em frustração no pescoço dela e se afastar insatisfeito.

"Acho que não" Ela riu quando ele se afastou amaldiçoando a dona da voz.

* * *

Esse capitlo saiu antes que eu imaginei, simplesmente fluiu... espero que todos vocês gostem, pq eu particularmente gostei:D 

E eu vi que fazia tempo que não embebedava ninguém, então... uni o util ao agradavel. ;) Aaah, e mandem REVIEWS dizendo o que acharam, sim?

PReciso dar um recadinho rápido, pode ser que eu demore um pouco pra att minhas outras fics, pq to com problemas no pc, agora to att pelo notebook, mas é terrivel, prefiro o pc mesmo. O próximo cap. de Minha Nada Mole Vida já tá quase pronto e nesse pc, mas tenho que revisar e como disse, prefiro o pc. Então, sejam pacientes, sim? Mas eu ainda estou acompanhando as fics que leio por aqui...

Obrigada pelas reviews, meninas: **Nina Black** (Olá, fico feliz que esteja gostando tanto da fic, espero que goste desse cap. também! Sim, Ron e Pansy é tão fofo, não? Nao sei como a JK não pensou sobre isso antes heheh e fico satisfeita em saber que o jeito que vc imagino draco gostando da ginny é assim, sinceramente, eu tbm imagino um pouco assim, é dificil imaginar quando as pessoas o poem simplesmente de 4 por ela só pq ela tava mais bonita no proximo ano letivo, ou pq ela ta co o harry e ele fica com ciumes. Bom, até a próxima! ;), **G. Lovegood** (Oii, fico feliz que tenha gostado da minha RonPansy! É um casal que simplesmente me viciei nesses ultimos meses...! Ah, e não se preocupe com o poor Harry, ele já se arranjou nesse cap, não? heheh Obrigada pela review e espero que continue gostando!); **Dark Fairy Seven** (Oiiii! Fico feliz que tenha gostado!!! sério mesmo... ! foi um pouco dificil pra mim escrever aquela parte, pq nao to acostumada em ler fics sobre o trio, só nos livros mesmo... mas acho que saiu bom. Bom, espero que continue gostando! o que achou desse cap? Espero sua review! até mais); **Kaliope S. Black** (uahuahuahua espero que não tenha urticárias, agora, vai! Não levem tanto tempo pra att dessa vez, não? Os casais sao mto fofinhos ne! espero que continue gostando da fic, sim! Obrigada pela review e até a proxima!), **Sem nome** (uhauhaua, por favor, se identifique sim, ficou um pouco estranho esse agradecimento para um Sem nome, bom, fico feliz mesmo q tenha gostado dos malfoys, e que goste desse capitulo novo! até a proxima, e espero q se identifique:)

Bom, é isso..

até a próxima, lindas!

Beijokas


	15. Sufoco

**Sufoco**

"Granger, que gritaria toda é essa?" Draco Malfoy saiu de seu dormitório irritado. Sem camisa, cruzou os braços e encostou-se à parede, depois de, cuidadosamente, fechar a porta de seu quarto para evitar repercussão em relação a _quem_ se encontrava dentro dele. Em sua cama, precisamente.

Olhou as pessoas ao redor, inexpressivo. Blaise, encolhido próximo à lareira, segurava uma almofada verde na parte da frente do corpo, onde, ele notou, era o único lugar que se tinha parte do seu corpo coberto por algo, já que ele estava completamente nu. Tinha um hematoma na testa que estava ficando roxo. O loiro revirou os olhos. Blaise quando bebe era uma figura.

Mais adiante, Draco viu Lovegood dormindo pesadamente, apesar de toda a gritaria por parte da Monitora. Ela estava encolhida no sofá, acomodada na capa sonserina de Blaise e, graças a Merlin, completamente vestida.

Garrafas vazias de Firewhiskey estavam espalhadas por todo o chão e, parecia haver mais do que o loiro lembrava.

Do outro lado do Salão, Granger parecia que ia explodir de raiva e encarava o loiro com o rosto corado.

"Gostando do que vê?" Draco arqueou uma sobrancelha para ela e depois riu cinicamente "Guarde numa penseira, é o máximo que você vai conseguir de mim"

Ela corou mais ainda e, com uma sacudida de varinha, fez uma das almofadas do chão acertar o rosto do loiro.

"Granger!" Ele grunhiu.

"_Malfoy!"_ Ela gritou de volta "Eu não agüento mais essa pouca vergonha! Todo dia tem alguém pelado, bêbado ou louco por causa de ervas proibidas ou, então, festas pecaminosas nesse Salão, ou pelo menos alguma coisa ilegal acontecendo" Ela apontou para o loiro "Isso acaba hoje! Você pode achar que o Prof. Snape te protegerá para sempre nesse castelo, mas com ou sem ele te protegendo, eu farei com que você implore pra largar o cargo se você não tomar jeito!"

Ele fingiu um bocejo exagerado.

"Acabou?" Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e ela conteve um grito de frustração "Suponho que isso seja um sim" Ele virou para Blaise "Vá para dentro e _não toque_ em nada que tenha lá" Blaise arqueou uma sobrancelha sugestiva, depois indicou para a menina no sofá e caminhou de costas até o quarto, para ninguém ver o seu traseiro. "E se você não se importa, Granger, saia daqui, não agüento mais sua cara" Ele disse enquanto se aproximava da Corvinal adormecida.

"O que você vai fazer com ela?" Ela ignorou sua grosseria e assistiu horrorizada o sonserino se aproximar de Luna e pegá-la no colo.

Draco sorriu malicioso, ajeitando a loira nos braços e caminhando para o quarto.

"O que um homem faz com uma mulher depois de passar a noite toda bebendo?"

Hermione deixou o queixo cair e os olhos arregalarem, surpreendentemente, sem saber o que responder. O loiro abriu a porta do quarto e adentrou com a menina adormecida nos braços.

"Leva para sua cama, é óbvio" Ele respondeu malicioso e fechando a porta com força.

DgDgDgDgDg

Ron fechou os punhos com força enquanto respirava pesadamente.

"_Ela o quê_?"

"Ela não apareceu a noite toda no dormitório," Lizzy Wood disse em tom de desculpas, já se arrependendo de ter comentado com o Weasley mais velho da ausência de sua irmã mais nova. Mas ela não apareceu à noite toda, podia ter acontecido qualquer coisa... "Achei, talvez, que tivesse acontecido alguma coisa..."

"Calma, Ron" Harry disse desorientado "Não deve ter acontecido nada grave..."

O ruivo arregalou os olhos, preocupado com a possibilidade de sua irmã pequena estar na Ala Hospitalar.

"Você acha que aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"O que mais poderia ser? Ela não estaria em algum dormitório masc..." Harry, perdendo a cor, deixou a voz morrer, notando que foi a pior burrada que ele comentou. Ron parecia que ia explodir.

"_Acho bom ela estar morrendo na Ala Hospitalar_" Ron disse com os dentes trincados, voando pelo quadro da Mulher Gorda, seguido do amigo e deixando a colega de Ginny para trás.

"Eu vou procurar Luna" Harry disse para o amigo antes de virar na direção oposta. Talvez a loira soubesse onde a amiga passara a noite. E talvez, dissesse que não fora com nenhum garoto.

DgDgDgDgDg

Draco arqueou uma sobrancelha perfeita para a cena _nada agradável_ em seu precioso dormitório.

_Blaise. Pelado. Em sua cama_. Segurando a almofada que cobriam as suas partes – que o loiro fez uma nota mental de queima-la depois – rindo para a Weasley, enquanto ela falava qualquer coisa para ele e passava a mão em seu rosto.

_Ela passava a mão nele_.

_Ela passava a mão em seu melhor amigo_.

"Estou interrompendo?" O loiro perguntou friamente enquanto dava a volta para o outro lado da cama vazia e colocava Lovegood lá.

"Não" A ruiva respondeu e se afastou do moreno para procurar alguma coisa no meio dos lençóis. Essa indiferença da ruiva e intimidade dos dois fez o loiro respirar pesadamente. Ele olhou para Blaise que sustentava um sorriso malicioso e misterioso, como sempre, que escondia algum segredo, para o amigo.

Antes que pudesse manda-los embora para continuar a troca de carinho em outro lugar, ele ouviu a ruiva exclamar alto em satisfação.

"Sabia que estava por aqui!" Ela sorriu e levantou a varinha que encontrara debaixo do travesseiro. A ruiva se virou para Blaise novamente "Não se mexa, sim?" Ela aproximou a mão sem varinha do rosto do moreno e afastou o cabelo da testa, evidenciando o hematoma. "Melhor fechar os olhos, prometo que não vai doer quase nada"

Ele fechou os olhos e ela apontou a varinha para a sua testa, murmurando um feitiço para sumir o hematoma.

"Pronto" Ela sorriu e se afastou do sonserino.

"Obrigada Ginny" Ele levou uma mão para a testa, conferindo o lugar que outrora estava machucado. "Por um minuto achei que teria uma cicatriz igual à do Potter"

Ela riu.

"Hermione foi venenosa quando jogou a garrafa em você," Ela comentou simpática "poderia ter quebrado na sua cabeça"

Ele resmungou alguma coisa sobre 'sangue-ruim' e 'mandona' que ela preferiu ignorar.

Draco, sentindo a respiração voltar ao normal, surpreendentemente, após o que presenciou, se aproximou dos dois.

"Saia daí, Blaise" Ele comentou entediado, ignorando a alteração na respiração há poucos minutos atrás "Não recebo homens sem roupas em minha cama"

"Mas os recebe, não?" Comentou malicioso fazendo Ginny rir "Vou pegar algo seu para vestir" Ele afirmou, sem pedir permissão, e foi para o banheiro.

O loiro revirou os olhos.

"Queime a almofada, não sei se alguém terá coragem de tocar nisso algum dia"

Ele olhou para a ruiva que parecia sem graça e se sentou no lugar de Blaise.

"De volta para onde paramos?" Ele sussurrou se aproximando do rosto da ruiva e ela arregalou os olhos.

"Não!" Ela exclamou indignada, se afastando dele. Ele a encarou impassível, porém seus olhos brilhavam surpresa, irritação e rejeição. "Blaise e Luna estão _aqui_" Ela explicou sem jeito.

Ele revirou os olhos e se levantou mal humorado, resmungando para si mesmo, e ela não pode deixar de sorrir.

DgDgDgDgDg

"Nenhum paciente deu entrada aqui ontem à noite, Sr. Weasley" Madame Pomfrey respondeu.

"Tem certeza?"

"Tenho certeza" Ela respondeu com um ar irritadiço.

"Obrigado" Ele agradeceu, mesmo não estando agradecido, já que ela não o ajudou em nada.

Saiu a passos largos pela porta da Ala Hospitalar e quase trombou em alguém que passava por lá.

"Ron!" Pansy exclamou surpresa, porém estreitou os olhos em curiosidade com a expressão raivosa do ruivo "O que foi?"

"Ginny sumiu" Ele respondeu com os dentes trincados "Não dormiu em seu dormitório"

A morena assentiu em entendimento, mas manteve uma expressão neutra.

"Tem certeza que ela não dormiu no dormitório de alguma outra colega de casa" Sugeriu "Talvez de ano diferente? Você sabe como garotas são... gostam de festas de pijama para falar de garotos e se entupir de chocolate"

O ruivo suavizou a expressão.

"Pode ser, vou checar na Torre da Grifinória" Ele deu um sorriso rápido para a morena antes de sair em direção ao Salão Comunal.

Pansy respirou aliviada e se apressou para o Salão dos Monitores Chefes.

Se suas suspeitas de onde Ginny estava estivessem certas, ela tinha certeza que não gostaria de ver a reação de Ron quando descobrisse.

DgDgDgDgDg

"Hermione!" Harry exclamou em surpresa ao colidir com a namorada no corredor do Salão Principal, notou sua expressão que poderiam significar duas coisas: precisava estudar mais para algum teste ou estava estressada com Malfoy e sua irresponsabilidade. Deduziu que era o segundo, já que ela estava _sempre_ estudando. "O que foi?"

"Malfoy!" Ela resmungou "Mas deixa pra lá, não quero estragar meu sábado pensando naquele idiota"

Harry sorriu, mas fechou o sorriso rápido.

"Você viu, Luna? Preciso encontra-la"

"Por quê?" Ela perguntou curiosa e preocupada.

"Ginny não dormiu em seu dormitório hoje e Ron está quase matando o primeiro que vê"

Hermione arregalou os olhos.

"Luna não dormiu em seu dormitório também" Ela responde alarmada "Estava no meu Salão Comunal dormindo no sofá com Zabini e rodeada de garrafas vazias de Firewhiskey"

Harry arregalou os olhos verdes.

"Você acha que Ginny estava junto?"

Eles se entreolharam sérios por alguns segundos.

"Ron!" Harry quebrou o contato visual com a namorada, ao avistar a cabeça vermelha do amigo se aproximando. "Ginny estava na Ala Hospitalar?"

"Não" Ele respondeu cansado "Hermione," Ele se virou para a amiga "você poderia verificar se Ginny não está no dormitório de alguma amiga de ano diferente?"

"Ginny não tem amigas de outro ano" Ela respondeu cética e depois olhou para Harry, que parecia tirar a mesma conclusão que ela.

_Seria possível Ginny estar no dormitório de Malfoy também?_

"_O que vocês sabem que eu não sei_?" Ron perguntou bravo, notando suas expressões e percebendo que alguma coisa se passava.

DgDgDgDgDg

Pansy adentrou no Salão Comunal do amigo e se apressou para o seu aposento, ignorando todas as garrafas e almofadas espalhadas pelo chão.

Abriu a porta do quarto e, viu surpresa, o loiro se encolhendo na parede, irritado, tentando se afastar com nojo de uma almofada verde que Blaise, divertido, tentava encosta-la no amigo. Depois, viu na cama, Ginny, gargalhando e Luna dormindo pesadamente.

Ela entrou e fechou a porta, chamando a atenção de todos.

Ginny parou de rir e olhou para ela. Blaise abaixou a almofada e também olhou, enquanto que Draco, aproveitou a oportunidade, e se desvencilhou do amigo, sem tocar na almofada e alcançou a própria varinha, lançando um "_Evanesco"_ para sumir com aquela almofada.

Blaise revirou os olhos e se sentou na cama ao lado de Ginny.

Draco guardou a varinha e cruzou os braços, encarando a amiga.

"Isso está se tornando um hábito péssimo, querida" Ele disse para Pansy "Você devia começar a por em prática o termo 'bata antes de entrar'" Ela revirou os olhos.

"Que seja" Ela responde impaciente e olhou para Ginny "Seu irmão está louco da vida atrás de você" Ela disse séria "Ele descobriu que você não dormiu em seu dormitório hoje"

Ginny arregalou os olhos.

"Não tem jeito dele saber que ela está aqui" Draco respondeu sossegado, descruzando os braços.

TUM. TUM. TUM.

"Malfoy!" Era Potter.

"Abra a porta, sua doninha desgraçada!" Era o Weasley.

Todos enrijeceram.

DgDgDgDgDg

"Se isso for verdade, eu mato aquele Malfoy desgraçado!" Ron rugiu, atingindo a milésima tonalidade que poderia existir de vermelho no rosto. Hermione acabara de relatar ao amigo sobre Malfoy, Zabini e Luna em seu Salão Comunal.

Ele correu para o Salão Comunal dos Monitores, a passos largos e pesados, com os amigos no encalço.

Se fosse possível, sua raiva aumentou mais ainda, quando ao adentrar no salão, viu várias garrafas espalhadas pelo chão, e se lembrou que na noite anterior, ele vira Zabini com duas garotas, e uma, mais do que comprovado, era Luna.

TUM. TUM. TUM.

Espancou a porta do sonserino.

"Malfoy!" Ouviu Harry chamar aquele idiota, ao seu lado. Parecia nada satisfeito também.

"Abra essa porta, sua doninha desgraçada!" Ron rugiu e bateu novamente.

"Faça um Alohomorra ou qualquer outra coisa aí, Hermione!" Harry insistiu.

"Não posso, a porta está encantada como a minha" Ela respondeu apreensiva.

Ron socou a porta mais uma vez.

"Pare com isso, Weasley" Draco Malfoy abrira a porta e parecia entediado "E posso saber por que desse escândalo? Você e seus amigos reservaram o dia para gritar?"

"Não finja que não sabe!" Ron empurrou o loiro para o lado e adentrou no dormitório.

"Não me recordo em tê-lo convidado a entrar!" Draco disse irritado, se colocando na porta para bloquear o caminho do Potter e da Granger. Já bastava um dos idiotas no seu imaculado e precioso dormitório.

Ron olhou para as pessoas no quarto, e notou Luna, dormindo passivamente na grande cama, depois, Pansy e Zabini sentados no pé da cama, a primeira com uma expressão surpresa e o outro com um riso de deboche no rosto.

Ele adentrou mais no quarto e abriu a porta do armário e olhou debaixo da cama, depois abriu a porta do banheiro, que também estava vazio.

"Onde ela está?" O ruivo se virou para Zabini.

"Ela quem?"

"Minha irmã!" Ele apontou um dedo em sua cara "Eu vi você ontem a noite, você estava com duas garotas, e uma está dormindo aí" Ele indicou para Luna "Onde está a outra?"

Blaise tinha uma expressão neutra.

"A outra já voltou para o próprio dormitório" Ele respondeu sem emoção na voz "Não era a sua irmãzinha, Weasley, você acha que ela beberia comigo?"

Ele encarou o moreno por alguns segundos e soltou o ar.

Sem falar nada, ele caminhou para fora, junto dos amigos.

"Ginny nunca se misturaria com eles" Disse para os amigos ao sair do dormitório, mudando o rumo da procura.

DgDgDgDgDg

Draco fechou a porta e caminhou para a janela.

Com um aceno de varinha, ele a abriu, e Ginny saiu do telhado onde estava escondida e entrou de volta para o quarto.

"Quase" Ela respirou aliviada "Obrigada, Pansy" Ela sorriu para a sonserina que retribuiu o sorriso.

"Vamos!" Ela respondeu se levantando da cama e caminhando até a porta "Você tem que sair daqui!"

Ginny assentiu e olhou para trás antes de sair. Blaise sorriu para ela em despedida e se virou para Luna, ajeitando sua capa sobre ela. Depois olhou para Draco, que lhe encarava estranho, com um brilho de mistério no olhar que ela daria de tudo para desvendar. Ela tentou mandar um olhar de 'Até mais' pra ele – pelo menos ela esperou que fosse – e seguiu Pansy.

DgDgDgDgDg

"Gin-Gin!" Ginny revirou os olhos antes de se virar para o dono da voz.

"O que foi, Dino?"

"Você sumiu, toda a grifinória está te procurando!"

"Ótimo" Ela resmungou, ignorando o companheiro de casa que já perguntava se ela queria sair com ele qualquer dia, e rumando para a Torre da Grifinória.

Quase quando alcançou o corredor de seu salão comunal, ela encontrou o irmão no caminho.

"Ronald!" Ela o chamou e Ron levantou a cabeça, correndo até ela. Ele parecia aliviado e bravo ao mesmo tempo.

"Ginny!" Ele a abraçou fortemente e depois se afastou "Onde você esteve? Onde você passou a noite passada?" Ele a encarava atentamente.

"Estava na Sala Precisa estudando, porque descobri ser o único lugar de sossego e acabei cochilando por lá" Ela respondeu sem vacilar, mas não olhou nos olhos do irmão. "Você tinha que causar esse escândalo todo na escola?"

Seu rosto suavizou e, então, ele sorriu, a abraçando novamente.

"Desculpe, Gin" Ele sussurrou e ela não pode deixar de se sentir culpada pela mentira. Ele não estava sendo nada menos que um bom irmão e ela mentindo descaradamente.

DgDgDgDgDg

Draco se sentou na poltrona do Salão Comunal, deixara Blaise e Luna em seu quarto.

Achou que, mesmo que ela estivesse dormindo, ele não devia estar lá. Achou também, que está na hora de Blaise se mudar para o próprio quarto onde possa receber garotas.

Viu todas as garrafas espalhadas no chão e, distraidamente, esticou a varinha, fazendo-as desaparecer com um feitiço rápido.

Sentia que alguma coisa não estava certa. E sentia também que essa coisa que não estava certa tinha a ver com a Weasley.

Sabia que desde que começara aquele acordo 'idiota, porém produtivo' começara a sentir vontades com ela, principalmente, quando ironicamente o destino o colocava em alguma posição que o mantinha próximo dela, suficiente para querer se aproximar mais ainda.

Imaginou que depois de matar a vontade, o ímpeto de se aproximar da garota sumiria, como sumia com as outras garotas. Elas sempre sumiam mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Mas dessa vez, ele sentia que essa vontade estava demorando a morrer. Ele nunca ficava muito tempo com ninguém, basicamente, porque nenhuma garota era interessante o suficiente para ele manter por perto. Ou talvez seja porque ele dormira facilmente com todas as garotas na primeira ou segunda vez que as encontrava.

Já a Weasley não. Ultimamente, andava apenas a beijando. E definitivamente, já a beijara bem mais de duas vezes.

Ela fazia suas vontades estarem sempre presentes e, admitia, sentia-se bem atraído por ela fisicamente, mas uma parcela alerta dentro de si, funcionava como uma sirene que não permitia que ele aprofundasse os toques e caricias na ruiva. Ele queria, mas simplesmente não conseguia.

Deduziu que fosse respeito. Ele, surpreendentemente, respeitava a ruiva de um modo totalmente diferente que respeitava as outras garotas com que ficava. Ou melhor, não as respeitava nem um pouco.

Confessava que ela tinha algo especial. E, mesmo sendo irmã do Weasel e estar sempre rodeada por Potter e a Sangue Ruim, ele concluiu que não se importaria de continuar com esses... _encontros_.

Seus olhos vagaram lentamente para a lareira, assistindo desatento o fogo queimar silenciosamente.

_Quando Ginny Weasley se tornou de 'a irmã pobretona e sem graça do melhor amigo de Harry Potter', para 'respeitada, atraente e especial'?_

Desviou o olhar das chamas e se levantou.

Isso, definitivamente, não estava certo. Não mesmo.

* * *

Oi gente, mais um capítulo!

Espero que gostem, o próximo capítulo, está quase pronto, então nessa semana estarei att de novo, ok?

Obrigada para quem comentou cap. passado: **Hannah Guimarães** (ahuauahha, A sem nome! obrigada por se identificar:) espero que goste mesmo desse cap. Até a próx, beijos!); **Stra. Malfoy** (Oláaa! então, menina, acho que pro draco e pra ginny ficarem juntos de vez, assim vai demorar um pouquinho, mas prometo q nao vai demorar, ok? até a próxima!); **Yhad **(oiii, obrigada pela review! prometo que verá blaise e luna juntos e felizes! espero que goste desse cap! até a proxima!); **Oraculo** (Aaaah, desculpaaa!!! eu tbm não sou nem um pouco a favor de H², mas eu realmente gosto de Ron/Pansy... é incesto mesmo. mas espero que isso nao se torne um empecilho pra vc nao acompanhar mais a fic. espero te ver mais por aqui, sim? até mais, beijos!); **Srt. J Malfoy** (Oi, menina! vc estava sumida por aqui mesmo! uheuheu espero que goste desse cap! E não suma hein! beijos!); **Karen** (Oiii! que bom que esteja gostando! vc sumiu por aqui tbmmm! entendo, tbm to tendo que estudar mto ultimamente... mas espero que consiga ao menos acompanhar a fic! Beijos e apareça!); **izabella franca** (auhaahuau fico feliz mesmo que esteja se divertindo com a fic! esse é o principal obejtivo, divertir vcs! espero que continue acompanhando a fic!, beijos e até a proxima!)

Bom, vcs todas q estao acompanhando são lindas!

Beijos e até a próxima! ;)


	16. Ciúme?

**Ciúme?**

_1) Parar de mentir para Harry, Hermione e, principalmente, Ron - Não é nada bom._

_2) Me concentrar de verdade nos estudos – Mamãe não vai gostar nem um pouco se eu for expulsa por reprovar em alguma matéria._

_3) Parar de azarar Dino – Mamãe não vai gostar se eu for expulsa por _isso _também. _

_4) Parar de me encontrar com Luna e Pansy na cozinha à noite - Está prejudicando meu relógio biológico. _

_5) Parar de beber com Blaise – Isso vai me matar algum dia._

_6) Parar de pensar em..._

"_Draco Malfoy!_"

Ginny arregalou os olhos para o pergaminho que escrevia e o amassou rapidamente entre seus dedos, enquanto levantava seus olhos para a pessoa que deu voz aos seus pensamentos.

Luna, pela primeira vez Ginny notou, tinha um sorriso no rosto muito... _sonserino_. Aquele que ela sempre via nos rostos de Pansy, Blaise e... Draco. E Ginny, não gostou nem um pouco. Talvez ela estivesse andando _muito_ com Blaise.

"Não faça essa cara, Ginevra" Luna comentou alto. E Ginny se virou para encontrar com o olhar reprovador da Prof. de Transfiguração. Elas estavam em aula.

A amiga não tem tato, não mesmo.

Quando a professora voltou a sua aula, a ruiva se virou para a amiga.

"Por que você acha que eu ia escrever Draco Malfoy?" Ela perguntou cochichando "Podia muito bem ser... Colin!" Ela lançou um olhar rápido e sugestivo para o colega de casa que sentava duas mesas à frente. Luna olhou para Colin e depois para a amiga e arqueou uma sobrancelha. Definitivamente, Luna _está_ passando tempo demais com os sonserinos.

"Pelo amor, Ginevra, você sabe tão bem quanto eu que Colin joga no mesmo time que a gente" Ela respondeu "Não nasci ontem, sabe? Eu me lembro bem da sua intimidade com Draco Malfoy no fim de semana" Ela se referia a sexta feira que começaram estudando e terminaram bêbadas.

Ginny encarou a amiga sem palavras. Ela sabia que Blaise e Pansy sabiam que Draco e ela já trocaram alguns beijos, mas nunca disse nada disso para Luna. Na verdade, foi por pura falta de oportunidade, mas aí estava ela, falando como se não fosse DRACO MALFOY quem ela beijara.

Luna sorriu.

"Não deixe Ronald saber disso" Ela comentou, voltando a copiar a matéria "Diferente de você, ele não gostará nada, nada"

Ginny sorriu.

Se fosse outra pessoa, como Hermione, que estivesse falando sobre isso, com certeza, nesse momento, estaria a levando ao St. Mungus para uma lavagem cerebral.

Mas, essa era Luna Lovegood. Cheia de atitudes inesperadas.

DgDgDgDgDg

"Grupo estranho, não?" Harry comentou com Ron e Hermione, lançando um olhar rápido para a mesa da biblioteca mais afastada de todas. Malfoy, Zabini, Parkinson e Luna estavam ocupando a mesa, estudando.

"Luna é estranha" A morena comentou, ocupando a mesa próxima da janela. Abriu a mochila e tirava os livros que usaria "Mas ultimamente ela tem passado bastante tempo com eles"

"Luna e Ginny são melhores amigas" Ron disse sério, se sentando de frente para os amigos "Espero que Ginny não esteja passando tempo com Malfoy e Zabini" Seu rosto se tornou sombrio "Ou que não esteja passando o tempo deles" Ele disse, levemente, irritado. Com o episódio do fim de semana, sua confiança nos sonserinos vacilaria mais que o usual.

"Com Zabini você não tem que se preocupar," Hermione comentou "Parece que ele está preocupado em passar o tempo apenas com Luna"

"Luna e Zabini?" Harry exclamou surpreso. "Não sei de qual dos dois sinto pena" E fez uma careta por se lembrar do último episódio que a corvinal o fez se meter.

Eles riram.

"Mas de qualquer jeito, Ginny não passa o tempo de Malfoy," Hermione concluiu cética "Ela o despreza tanto quanto nós, nunca se aproximaria dele para fazer outra coisa, senão azará-lo"

"Por falar em Ginny" Harry comentou "Ela parece diferente ultimamente, não?"

"Diferente como?" Hermione levantou os olhos dos livros, desconfiada.

"Ela parece... ausente" Ele levantou os olhos para Ron que retribuía o olhar "Não sei explicar"

"Talvez a companhia de Luna finalmente afetou seu cérebro" Deu de ombros o ruivo, bocejando.

Hermione revirou os olhos, mas não disse nada.

Harry não desviou os olhos do amigo e continuou a examina-lo atentamente. Ele parecia mais cansado ultimamente, com olheiras escuras debaixo dos olhos e um ar sempre meio sonolento.

Lembrou-se de sua demora na noite anterior para chegar da sua ronda pelo castelo.

"Você demorou ontem à noite" Disse "Quando fui dormir você não havia chegado"

Ron sentiu as orelhas esquentarem, enquanto Hermione tinha um sorriso sábio e simpático nos lábios.

"Talvez esteja na hora de contar ao Harry sobre suas _rondas_, Ron"

DgDgDgDgDg

"Potter e Weasley não param de encarar" Draco comentou, olhando para o Trio Maravilha que acabara de adentrar na biblioteca.

"Devem achar estranho a presença de Luna aqui" Pansy comentou, lançando um olhar rápido para eles.

Luna levantou os olhos do seu trabalho de Poções para os grifinórios, olhando-os atentamente, depois voltou para as pessoas de sua mesa, dando de ombros.

"Ronald está apenas preocupado com a integridade de Ginevra"

"E por que _Ronald_ haveria de se preocupar com a integridade dela?" Draco arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Porque será?" Blaise comentou, com um sorriso torto e lançando um olhar sugestivo ao amigo.

"Mas não é como se ele _soubesse _que há alguma coisa" Ele colocou.

"Bom, ele é o irmão mais presente na vida de Ginevra. Ela é o bêbe da família e, diga-se de passagem, muito bonita. É natural ele suspeitar de tudo e de todos" Luna comentou puxando um livro para consulta-lo "Até dos mais improváveis"

"E convenhamos, Draco" Pansy comentou, fechando o livro que lia "Por mais improvável que você e Ginny seja, _existe_ um você e Ginny"

"Não existe um _Ginny_ e eu" Era a primeira vez que ele dizia o nome dela em voz alta, ele notou.

"Não?" Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha a ele e se levantou, juntando o material "O pior da mentira é tentar enganar a si mesmo" Ela disse gentil. "Tenho que ir ao dormitório, eu estou achando que Emilia anda mexendo nas minhas coisas"

"_Ela o quê_?" Draco estreitou os olhos cinzas, perdendo qualquer linha de pensamento que estivesse formando com toda aquela conversa sobre a Weasley.

"Suspeito que seja ela quem está mexendo nas minhas coisas" Pansy comentou "Minhas coisas estavam fora de lugar quando voltei para meu dormitório, duas vezes essa semana" Passava a mão distraidamente no encosto da cadeira enquanto contava "E bom, Daphne é tapada demais para mexer nas _próprias coisas_, então, creio que a única opção seja ela..."

"Ela não pode revirar as coisas dos outros assim, Pansy" Blaise disse assustadoramente sério, fazendo-a notar que ele e Luna também prestavam atenção no que ela contava.

Draco arqueou uma sobrancelha para o amigo. Blaise dizendo que era errado mexer nas coisas dos outros quando ele mesmo remexia nas coisas do loiro era irônico. Mas o loiro não disse nada, entendia o ponto do amigo. Pansy e Bulstrode deixaram de serem amigas. E não foi de um modo muito simpático. Voltou a atenção para a amiga.

"Está faltando alguma coisa?" Perguntou.

"Não" Ela deu de ombros "Quero dizer, você acha que ela quer alguma coisa minha? Achei que ela estava querendo usar alguma roupa ou maquiagem minha... mas nunca conferi se estava faltando algo de verdade"

Draco olhou para ela. Seus olhos estavam frios. Ele não gostava de Emilia.

"Vá conferir então" Ele disse com a voz séria e determinada "Se alguma coisa estiver faltando, nem que seja um delineador, você me avisa"

Ela assentiu quieta e saiu.

"_Você conhece um delineador_?" Blaise comentou com os cantos dos lábios levemente para cima.

"Sim, é aquilo que você usa antes de se apresentar em boates para pessoas que estão procurando entender a verdadeira identidade sexual" Ele respondeu cruzando os braços, enquanto Luna escondia uma risada atrás das mãos.

"Este meu rosto perfeito não precisa de retoques, Drake" Blaise sorriu torto, ao ver o amigo revirar os olhos.

DgDgDgDgDg

"Ginny, minha ruiva predileta" Ginny se virou para encontrar Dino Thomas com aquele sorriso idiota na cara. Fez esforços para não vomitar.

"Olá, Dino" Continuou a caminhar.

"Que tal um passeio pelo Campo de Quadribol mais tarde, Ginny?" Ele perguntou, sem esconder a ansiedade.

Ginny parou e se virou para encará-lo.

"Dino," Ela tentou não perder o controle. Ele estava sendo nada mais que educado com ela "Depois de tudo que você passou..." E ela perdeu a conta mental que tentou fazer rapidamente de todas as azarações e vezes que ele já fora humilhado ou parara na Ala Hospitalar por causa dela – ou por causa de Ron "Você ainda quer sair comigo?" Ela beirava a incredulidade.

"Sempre" Ele respondeu sorrindo "Então, vamos?"

"Isso significa que você gosta de mim?" Ela perguntou timidamente.

"Sim"

"Olha, Dino, eu sinto muito, mas eu não sinto o mesmo por vo..." Ele pôs o dedo indicador delicadamente na boca da ruiva, fazendo-a se calar.

"Quando você sair comigo, tenho certeza que isso pode mudar" Ele disse afastando a mão "É uma questão de tempo e você se apaixonará por mim"

Ela sentiu o rosto esquentar. Ela jurou que tentou ser compreensiva com ele. Tentou mesmo.

"Não tenha tanta certeza, Thomas" Respondeu fria e voltou a caminhar.

DgDgDgDgDg

"Você está namorando _Pansy Parkinson_?" Harry perguntou incrédulo, encarando o amigo.

"Harry!" Hermione deu um cutucão no namorado para moderar o volume da voz.

Ele ignorou. Sabia que o amigo tinha beijado uma menina alguns dias atrás, porque fora o motivo principal que o fizera beijar Hermione, mas nunca imaginou que fosse Pansy Parkinson. Achara que era Lilá, que gostava de persegui-lo nos treinos de quadribol ou no Salão Comunal, ou qualquer outra pessoa. Mas não a mais fútil, popular e bonita sonserina. Não a melhor amiga de Malfoy.

Ron coçou atrás da nuca, com as orelhas vermelhas.

"Namorar é uma expressão muito forte" Ele murmurou "Acho que nós estamos apenas nos vendo"

Hermione revirou os olhos. _Meninos!_

"Sim, vocês estão se vendo todos os dias" Ela respondeu "Isso significa namorar em nosso mundo"

Ron ficara mais corado ainda.

"Você não entende" Ele murmurou, esticando a mão sobre a mesa para brincar com uma pena quebrada "Nós só nos vemos à noite. Durante o dia é totalmente diferente, nós mal nos olhamos..."

"Você queria que ela fizesse o quê? Se jogasse em seus braços toda vez que o visse nas aulas?"

Ele levantou os olhos para ela com um brilho de esperança.

Hermione suspirou cansada. Imaginou que um dia estaria dando conselhos sobre garotas para um dos amigos, mas sempre achou que seria ao Harry, não ao Ron.

"Ela pode ser tão sonserina quanto o Malfoy, mas não deixa de ser uma menina, Ron" Ela disse gentil "Ela não vai dar o primeiro passo para alguma coisa mais séria com você. Ela é insegura quanto a isso, todas nós somos. Vocês podem se divertir, ela pode ter dado corda para esses encontros à noite, mas ela não vai acordar de um dia para o outro e se aproximar de você para andar de mãos dadas pelo castelo" Notou que Ron e Harry prestavam atenção atentamente. Revirou os olhos internamente. _Por que eles não são assim na aula também?_ "Ela quer sentir que você se importa com ela, quer que você a faça se sentir bonita, quer que você dê os ingredientes para fazer a poção" Concluiu.

Ambos os meninos ficaram em silêncio.

Garotas são complicadas demais!

DgDgDgDgDg

"Pansy!" Ginny cumprimentou a morena que vinha do outro lado do corredor.

"Oi, Ginny" Ela deu um sorriso fraco.

"O que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa?" Ela notou a expressão 'caída' da sonserina.

Pansy olhou para os lados, conferindo se havia alguém ouvindo, e depois se aproximou da ruiva.

"Emilia anda mexendo nas minhas" Ela disse baixo "E eu não posso nem organizar a bagunça que ficou meu armário, porque Daphne levou a Patil para sua cama de novo" Ela fez uma cara de desgosto "E eu realmente não quero ficar lá sabendo o que elas estão fazendo atrás do dossel e fingir que não sei"

Ginny deu um sorrio simpático.

"Vem, vamos à cozinha e você me conta tudo" Ela a guiou para o corredor próximo.

"_Ginny_!" Ela exclamou horrorizada "Eu não sei e mesmo se soubesse não te daria detalhes sobre o que acontece entre Daphne e Patil!"

Ginny sentiu o rosto esquentar violentamente.

"Não sobre isso!" Ela logo disse "Sobre a Bulstrode mexer em suas coisas!"

"Bom, não sei o que ela poderia querer de tão importante meu..." Sua voz morreu, fazendo-a parar onde estava.

"O que ela quer?" Ginny perguntou curiosa, mas ainda sim preocupada.

Pansy ganhara uma frieza na expressão.

"Aquela vaca, invejosa..." Ela xingou, dando meia volta.

Ginny, hesitante, seguiu-a, mantendo o passo dela.

"Ela quer um colar meu que eu nunca a deixei encostar" Ela respondeu Ginny por cima dos ombros. Pansy havia comentado com a ruiva sobre a inimizade que criara com a colega de casa, Emilia Bulstrode, desde as férias. Sabia que ela e algumas outras colegas de casa andaram provocando Pansy, até Draco e Blaise as cortarem friamente.

Ginny tinha a sensação que isso não seria nada bom.

DgDgDgDgDg

Blaise carregava todos os livros de Luna, mas não era realmente um esforço. Na verdade, esforço estava sendo o que ele estava fazendo para provar a ela, a Ginny, aos amigos e principalmente, a ele mesmo, que era capaz de ser responsável e digno de confiança.

Luna andava ao seu lado, cantarolando uma música distraidamente. Atrás da orelha a varinha e em suas mãos, estavam os sapatos que antes calçava. Gostava de andar descalça. Seja na terra, na grama, ou no chão frio e sujo.

Sorria de vez em quando, involuntariamente, entre uma parte e outra da música.

E isso fazia Blaise sorrir também.

Ele concluiu que não importava que passasse tardes entediantes estudando com ela, quando poderia estar bebendo ou procurando ervas proibidas para misturar na comida da gata do zalador aborto. Valia cada minuto, principalmente, depois que a acompanhava para seu dormitório para deixar seus livros, e ela parecia tão... encantadora. Como agora.

Sabia que estava se esforçando muito. E sabia que os amigos também perceberam. Ele passara a noite anterior acordado lendo o livro de Poções do Sexto Ano para poder explicar a Luna e Ginny o trabalho que Snape havia passado.

Não andava cabulando aula. Freqüentemente.

Não andava atazanando a vida do padrinho. Freqüentemente.

Não tomava detenções. Freqüentemente.

Sorriu de lado. Definitivamente, estava se tornando o candidato perfeito para sucessor de Potter.

Quando chegou na Torre da Corvinal, como sempre, Luna se virou para Blaise e pegara os livros ela mesma, ajeitando-os em seus braços.

Ela sorriu.

"Obrigada por me acompanhar, Blaise" Agradeceu "Até mais tarde" e se virou para entrar no Salão Comunal.

Blaise segurou seu braço delicadamente, fazendo-a parar.

Ele a olhou intensamente, admirando cada traço do rosto dela.

Aproximou-se levemente dela, depositando um beijo casto em seu rosto. E, demorando mais do que devia.

"Até mais tarde" Ele sussurrou rouco em seu ouvido e se virou para ir embora. Perdendo o tom rosado que Luna ganhara no rosto.

DgDgDgDgDg

"Olá, Draco" Draco ouviu uma voz feminina chamá-lo. Virou-se para encontrar Emilia Bulstrode encostada na parede, ao lado da entrada do Salão Comunal da Sonserina. "Você não vem muito por aqui" Ela disse numa voz que o loiro deduziu que era para ser sensual. "A que devemos a essa honra?"

O loiro arqueou uma sobrancelha loira para ela e cruzou os braços.

Ele vira as Masmorras para checar Pansy e seu problema, que surpreendentemente, incluía também a pessoa em sua frente.

"Na verdade, vim vê-la" Ele respondeu com a voz arrastada e viu os olhos castanhos da menina brilharem. Ela desencostou da parede e se aproximou um pouco do loiro.

"Sério?" Perguntou interessada. "Em que posso ajuda-lo?"

"Achei que aquela nossa conversa sobre como tratar Pansy havia sido bem clara" Sua voz era fria "Mas parece que você não pegou bem o recado"

Ela revirou os olhos.

"Não fiz nada a _ela_" Respondeu se aproximando mais.

"Mexer nas coisas dela não conta também"

Ela olhou em seus olhos, mas nada respondeu. Mesmo não querendo perder o contato visual, ela cedeu, suspirando derrotada.

"Sabe, Draco" Ela se aproximou mais um pouco, já invadindo o espaço pessoal do loiro "Nós costumávamos nos divertir bastante..." Ela levantou as mãos para tocar nos braços dele, descruzando-os lentamente. "Você não se lembra?" Ela sussurrou fechando o espaço entre eles, levando uma de suas mãos para seu peitoral.

"Lembro" Ele disse seco. Costumava se divertir em seu quinto ano com ela. Ela era bonita, como a maioria das sonserinas. Era magra e tinha o cabelo loiro e liso, caindo livremente pelas costas. Tinha traços delicados no rosto. Era sim muito bonita. Mas hoje não se sentia atraído por ela. Seu corpo não correspondia mais aos seus toques. Não sabia se era porque estava bravo com ela, ou porque passara a desprezar desde que começara a implicância com Pansy, ou porque ela era muito fácil e não havia graça nisso... ou porque ela não era a Weasley.

Afastou o pensamento e seu olhar pegou o relance de um brilho na altura de colo. Viu um pingente em forma de floco de neve feito de diamantes, preso em uma correntinha delicada ao redor de seu pescoço. Um pingente que ele reconheceria em qualquer lugar por ele mesmo ter comprado. Ele dera a Pansy em seu aniversário alguns anos atrás. Num movimento rápido, ele levantou uma mão e puxou a correntinha de seu pescoço, segurando o pingente firmemente entre os dedos. Ela se afastou um pouco por reflexo.

"O que você está fazendo com isso?" Ele perguntou friamente, sacudindo o pingente na cara da colega de Casa.

"Pansy me emprestou" Mentiu descaradamente.

Draco riu sem emoção.

"Pansy não empresta isso a ninguém"

"Peguei nas coisas dela, mas ia devolver!" Ela exclamou "Eu juro! Você achou que eu ia roubar?"

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Esquece isso, Draco" Ela mudou de assunto, se aproximando dele novamente "Porque não vamos dar um passeio a Torre de Astronomia?" Se aproximou mais e mordiscou seu ouvido.

Antes que ele pudesse se decidir em afasta-la ou não vomitar de nojo, uma pessoa gritara atrás de si, nervosa, fazendo a loira em sua frente se afastar um pouco.

"Não acredito que você ainda quer aquele pingente, Emilia!" Era Pansy. Ele viu a amiga marchar em direção a eles, com um olhar assassino para a ex-amiga. Atrás dela, estava a Weasley, lançando um olhar estranho para ele. Sob pressão do olhar da ruiva, ele dirigiu seu olhar para Bulstrode e sua proximidade e, rapidamente, a afastou de si.

Ela pareceu não ligar porque se afastava protetoramente de Pansy.

Ginny, o loiro notou, tinha uma expressão estranha no rosto. Seu rosto estava corado, mas seus olhos evitavam encontrar os do loiro.

Isso o fez ficar bravo.

"Abaixa essa varinha, Pansy!" Draco ouviu Emilia gritar, chamando sua atenção.

"Você é uma estúpida, vaca e invejosa, Emilia!" Pansy disse friamente, apontando a varinha para a loira "Sempre quis o colar que Draco me deu, sempre quis a minha amizade com Draco..." Ela riu friamente e se aproximou lentamente dela, fazendo-a ficar de costas para a parede, com o rosto corado e os olhos assustados "Onde está meu colar?"

"Já peguei, Pansy" Draco se intrometeu, se aproximando das duas. Puxou a amiga pela cintura, fazendo-a abaixar a varinha. "Vamos"

Ela o olhou, incrédula.

"Vamos? Essa idiota anda mexendo em minhas coisas e eu não vou deixa-la se livrar disso tão fácil..."

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha a ela.

"Você vai fazer o quê? Mata-la?" Ela revirou os olhos e não disse nada, apenas cruzou os braços, emburrada.

Emilia aproveitou a oportunidade que todos a ignoravam e entrou sorrateiramente para dentro do Salão Comunal.

"Fico feliz que tenha achado o colar" Ginny disse olhando para a amiga. Sua expressão não estava mesmo feliz "Até mais, Pansy" e sem lançar um olhar para Draco, ela se virou e foi embora.

"O que deu nela?" Draco perguntou, levemente, irritado. Não ficara satisfeito em não ter sido ao menos digno de um olhar.

Pansy revirou os olhos. Ainda estava irritada com o amigo.

"Você realmente não sabe?" Ela devolveu sarcástica, puxando a correntinha da mão do loiro e marchando para o outro lado do corredor.

DgDgDgDgDg

Ron acabara de sair do Salão Comunal quando viu a irmã marchar, pesadamente, em rumo ao lugar que ele acabara de sair.

"Calma lá, Ginny!" Ron cambaleou quando a irmã passou como um furacão ao seu lado. Ela parou e o encarou. "Que bicho te mordeu?"

"Nenhum!" Ela respondeu grossa. Seu rosto estava corado e seus olhos brilhavam raiva.

"Foi alguma coisa que Malfoy fez...?" Ele levantou essa hipótese, já que Ginny costuma ficar com essa cara depois de algumas trocas de palavras _gentis_ com a doninha.

"_Malfoy_!" Ela resmungou, fechando os punhos ao lado do corpo. "Quero que ele suma da face da Terra" E continuou seu caminho para o Salão Comunal.

Ron riu levemente e continuou o caminho para fora do Salão Comunal. Não queria estar na pele do Malfoy. Não mesmo.

DgDgDgDgDg

_Alguns dias depois..._

"Céus, Draco, que mau humor é esse...?" Pansy perguntou indignada. Draco acabara de se sentar ao seu lado. E, diga-se de passagem, ele não é nenhuma paisagem quando acorda, por causa do mau humor matinal, mas hoje em especial, ele estava superando o humor de Snape quando dá aulas ao Longbottom.

Ele lançou um olhar a ela que dizia claramente: 'Seja esperta e não me encha', então, a morena deu de ombros, e voltara a folhear a revista que o pai da amiga é editor, o Pasquim. E concluiu: a revista não tem nada de útil e, até mesmo, de real.

"Drake!" Blaise exclamou, se juntando aos amigos à mesa. Tinha um sorriso maroto no rosto, mesmo notando o humor do amigo. "Que nuvem negra é essa sobre seus cabelos loiros e sedosos...?" Perguntou esticando a mão e passando um enorme e elegante dedo sobre os fios platinados do amigo...

"_Zabini_!" Draco afastou a mão do amigo com um tapa "Não me encha, não toque em meu cabelo e, principalmente," O loiro disse mau humorado, olhando o amigo irritado "não me chame assim!"

"Claro, claro..." Ele ignorou o humor e prosseguiu "Então, ainda está com a calcinha revirada porque nossa cabeça vermelha favorita andou te evitando?" Perguntou com um sorriso maldoso nos lábios. Aquele sorriso que mostra todos os dentes brancos e bonitos, através da boca vermelha. Aquele que faziam seus olhos brilharem em mistério. Aquele que fazia o loiro se irritar "E você sabe muito bem que não estou falando do Weasel King"

Draco se levantou e saiu da mesa, empurrando o amigo sem piedade ao se retirar.

Blaise riu divertido.

Draco de mau humor era mais interessante do que colocar Poção do Sono na bebida da professora de Transfiguração.

Pansy o encarou, admirando-o.

"Não sei como você consegue..." Comentou. Ela não conhecia outra pessoa que conseguia mexer com o amigo nesse humor.

"É uma questão de prática, querida" Respondeu, passando a mão pelos cabelos negros, bagunçando-os um pouco "Você não consegue, pois tem medo dele"

"Eu não tenho medo do Draco!" Ela exclamou, fazendo-o arquear a sobrancelha.

"Você não tem medo dele" Ele reformulou "Você tem receio de que ele te machuque se enfrentá-lo"

"Ele nunca me machucaria, Blaise..." Ela murmurou.

"Eu quero dizer aqui..." Ele disse gentil, cutucando de leve no coração da menina. "Draco é apenas um menino mimado que quer tudo em seus pés e está irritado porque Ginny não está se jogando aos seus pés como as outras"

Pansy deixou um sorriso torto surgir nos lábios.

Draco nunca admitiria, mas está mais interessado na ruiva do que poderia desejar.

E Blaise dizendo que Draco era mimado e mal acostumado a correr atrás das meninas era bem irônico.

DgDgDgDgDg

Draco estava incrivelmente irritado hoje e os comentários de Blaise não estavam sendo nem um pouco engraçado. Na verdade, essa irritação não nascera exatamente hoje. Ela vem tomando forças a alguns dias já.

Para ser mais exato, desde o incidente com a Bulstrode, quando a Weasley apareceu por lá e sequer olhou nos olhos do loiro.

Desde então, a ruiva não dirigiu seu olhar nunca mais para o loiro. Evitava o mesmo corredor que ele. Evitava falar com Pansy ou Blaise quando ele estava presente. Evitava até mesmo estar nas refeições que o loiro estava e quando estava, ele reparou, ela sempre se sentava de costas à mesa Sonserina.

Por isso, quando, discretamente, viu a ruiva se levantar e sair da mesa, ele aproveitou que Blaise o estava enchendo a paciência e se levantou também. E agora a estava seguindo corredor abaixo.

Antes de virar no próximo corredor, viu a pessoa que seguia parada com os braços cruzados e extremamente corada a sua frente.

Era óbvio que ela esperava vê-lo.

"Por que você está me seguindo, Malfoy?" Ela perguntou olhando nos olhos cinzas do sonserino. E ele notou que sua voz não estava nem um pouco doce.

Draco parou onde estava e arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Quem disse que eu estava te seguindo?" Perguntou com a voz neutra, cruzando os braços também e se apoiando na parede. Daquele modo extremamente sexy, Ginny notou, que fez suas pernas vacilarem por um segundo quando alguns fios loiros caíram levemente sobre seus olhos.

"Não sou idiota, Malfoy" Ele notou que preferia ouvi-la o chamando pelo nome. Soava mais excitante... correto... quando ela pronunciava. "Diga o que você quer e se mande da minha frente" Ela disse firme, rezando para que sua voz não a traísse. Ele era incrivelmente bonito. E agora se deu conta do porque o estava ignorando todos esses dias. Não saberia se conseguiria parar o que estava fazendo com ele assim... tão bonito e admirável, como estava agora.

"E quem disse que eu quero alguma coisa?"

Estava irritando a ruiva, essas respostas em formas de perguntas.

"Se você não quer nada, então, volte para a _Bulstrode_ e encha a paciência _dela_" Ela disse brava, mal contendo o desprezo nas palavras. Virou-se de costas para o loiro, pretendo continuar o caminho que fazia, mas sentiu a mão forte e fria dele a segurar firmemente pelo braço, fazendo-a parar qualquer movimento que fosse fazer.

Voltou a olhar para ele, pronta para manda-lo pastar e levar aquela sonserina loira e enjoada junto, quando viu um sorriso, que ela identificou como malicioso e divertido atingir seu rosto, mesclando com um brilho no cinza dos olhos dele, fazendo-a se calar.

"Você está com ciúmes" Foi mais uma afirmação do que uma pergunta e, o divertimento banhando suas palavras a deixou irritada e envergonhada.

"Não seja idiota" Ela resmungou tentando puxar o braço de volta, mas ele era mais forte e não a deixou escapar "E me solte"

Ele riu abertamente e a ruiva se amaldiçoou mentalmente por achar que ele ficava mais encantador assim. Esse não era o momento para esses pensamentos. Nem agora, nem nunca.

Ela tentou puxar o braço mais uma vez, mas em um movimento rápido, ele a empurrou para a parede que outrora ele estivera encostado e a prensou fortemente. Segurava firmemente seus dois braços e prensava seu corpo firmemente no dela, satisfeito por sentir mais uma vez tão de perto o perfume de flores, chocolate e algo que ele não conseguia identificar, mas que sabia que era bom e único, e que vinha da própria ruiva.

Ele baixou o olhar para encontrar com o castanho intenso da ruiva e, ela notou, sua expressão não tinha mais nenhum rastro de divertimento. Ele mantinha uma expressão neutra e seu rosto estava muito próximo do dela... muito mesmo... e aquela perna no entre as suas não estava a deixando pensar direito...

"Você, amiga da Pansy e tudo mais, devia saber que desprezo a Bulstrode o suficiente para não querer estar tão próximo dela como estou de você agora" Ele sussurrou fazendo seu hálito bater quente e sensual no rosto da ruiva. Sua boca a milímetros da dela.

Antes que conseguisse raciocinar coerentemente - e se decidir se ficava irritada com o loiro por se aproximar dela, enquanto ela não mediu esforços para se manter longe dele nos últimos dias, ou se rendia ao toque dele e fechava o espaço entre suas bocas para sentir mais uma vez aquele beijo que a deixara tão... encantada e abalada nos últimos meses - eles se separaram em pulo, ao ouvir um barulho totalmente diferente do silêncio de suas respirações.

Levantaram a cabeça a procura do som e, mais adiante, viram a Prof. McGonagal desacordada no chão de pedra.

* * *

Prontinho:) 

Espero que gostem!

Me pordoem se eu demorar com o capítulo 18, gente! Estou na maior correria aqui, provas finais... vestibulares... não é fácil:/

Obrigada pelas reviews capítulo anterior:

**Hannah Guimarães**: ahahaha tudo bem, se aparecer outra review não identificada, já sei de quem suspeitar! heuehu brincadeira... O cap. 14 eu, particularmente, adorei escrever, e fico feliz que você também tenha gostado! Espero que continue acompanhando a fic. Até a próxima! XP Beijos.

**lizzie darcy**: Obaaa! que bom que esteja gostando!! é ótimo saber disso, me incentiva a escrever mais e mais! Espero que goste desse capítulo! Até a próxima! ;) Beijos

**Zia Black**: Concordo! Só depois que eu postei eu vi que o capítulo passado estava MUITO curto! Perdões e mais perdões, eu peço! Eu acho que esse está mais compridinho... Espero que você goste! Aaaah! Você leu a Trilogia Draco que eu te mandei? Espero que sim:D Até a próxima!! Beijos

**Aninhoca**: Pronto, essa vai ser longa! uheuehu Você sumiu mesmo, mas fico feliz que tenha aparecido por aqui de novo! E obrigada pela reposição de reviews! uheuehue criativo, nunca pensei nisso... auhsauhauha quando li suas reviews, comecei a rir boba aqui... aushau achei bem engraçado... ahaha. Ginevra é um nome horrível! Tia JK estava inspirada quando batizou Ginny! Também não gosto nada, nada de H²... mas não poderia deixá-los na rua da amargura, não seria justo... uehue... e sim, não fiz do Roniquinho vilão... mesmo porque não teria como nessa fic... ahauahua menina, deixa de ser assanhada, você já tem o Blaise do 'É tudo culpa do Blaise' agora quer perseguir meu Drakee??? Pelo que eu sei, Blaise costuma ser bem ciumentoo! E o Draco não iria gostar de dividir... uheuhee... mas tudo bem, vira e mexe eles estão bebados, nao acho que eles se importariam de revesar com vc! XP... Fico feliz mesmo que esteja gostando e que tenha aparecido novamente! Não suma hein! Espero que goste desse capítulo! Beijos e até a próxima!

**Anne Black de Morte: **Oiiii! leitora nova:D Que bom que está gostando! Espero que apareça por aqui mais vezes! ;) Beeeijos

**Karen**: Oláaa:D ahahaha sim, Blaise nu e cru só aprontando pelos cantos! ahahaha que bom que tenha gostado, espero que goste desse aqui também, viu? e espero que tenha tempo pra acompanhar a fic... estudando bastante née:/ Beijoss até maiss!

**Nina Black**: Oiii uehueh Que bom que gostouuu! uehueuhe Obrigada! Então, você viu o e-mail que eu te mandei? Eu tentei te achar no orkut, mas acho que minha incapacidade me limitou... ai eu mandei o link do meu orkut por email pra vc, se quiser me add por lá! Bom, fiquei meio assim de te mandar o email, pq eu mesma nem checo os meus frequentemente... minto, quase nunca! então não sei se vc viu... ou se vc achou que era algum virus e deletou... ueeuhe bom, até a próximaa! Beeeijos XP

**Min Malfoy**: Oiiii leitora nova! Que bom que esteja se divertindo com a minha fic! Me diz, que amiga sua recomendou? ela costuma deixar reviews? darei um premio a ela! uehueheu Espero vê-la mais vezes por aqui:D Beijos e até mais!

**Jane Empress of Wolfs**: Oláaa! mais uma leitora nova! Estou ficando empolgada agora ! uheuhe Fico feliz que esteja gostando da minha fic Harry Potter! E mais feliz ainda que esteja gostando tanto! XP Espero que continue acompanhando e gostando! Até a próxima! beeijoss!!

**Rah Black**: mais uma leitora novaaaa??? obaaa! uheuehuhe Que bom que vc está gostando de DG, é meu casal favoritooo! ahahae BL é definitivamente um casal unico! ahahaha os dois com suas louquices ahahaha Ron e Pansy, eu amooo tbm... é estranho no começo mas depois fica tão legal de ler, fica parecendo DG um pouco... ahahah só H² que eu não gosto muito, mas nao podia deixa-los sozinhos né! hehe mas fico contente mesmo que esteja gostando!! espero que goste desse capitulo! e apareça mais vezes por aqui:D Beeeijos

**Dany Uchiha**: Olá! Obrigada pela review! Ah, e é bom tomar cuidado, mas acontece, são tantas fics, as vezes as ideias acabama bantendo... mas ficará ótima sua fic! Beijos e apareça mais vezes por aqui! Até mais..

Isso aí genteee! Vocês são demais! XP

Até a próximaa!

Beeijos!


	17. Golpe Baixo

**Golpe baixo**

"Não acredito que cancelaram justo _essa _aula de Transfiguração!" Grunhiu Hermione.

Ginny levantou os olhos para a morena que acabara de jogar os livros em cima da mesa em que ela estava sentada.

"Cancelaram sua _preciosa_ aula?" Perguntou, voltando a dar atenção ao seu livro.

Hermione encarou a ruiva.

"Você está passando tempo demais com a Parkinson" Concluiu.

"Ela é minha amiga" Deu de ombros a ruiva "Descobriram por que McGonagal apagou no meio do corredor?" Perguntou tentando conter o nervosismo. A verdade é que a ruiva estava preocupada mesmo pela_ causa_ de seu desmaio. Seria um choque tão grande para as pessoas se descobrirem que ela e Draco andaram por aí trocando mais que insultos?

Então, depois que ela e o sonserino viram a professora desacordada, ele a mandou embora e disse que cuidava dela.

Ela desejou do fundo do coração que ele não tenha imaginado o mesmo que ela e, talvez, tentado algum tipo de feitiço para alterar a memória. Só Merlin sabe o quanto isso é perigoso.

"Ela ingeriu uma dose muito grande de Poção do Sono, vai ficar adormecida por uns dois dias" Explicou se sentando ao lado de Ginny "A poção estava adulterada com ervas proibidas" Ela enrugou a testa em dúvida "Só me pergunto por que alguém colocaria ervas proibidas em uma poção como essa. Normalmente dá um efeito alucinógeno antes de fazer efeito em alguém" Afirmou "E sem contar que é _ilegal_"

Ginny encarou a morena e deu de ombros.

"Pelo menos sabemos que ela não caiu dura no chão porque descobriu o que Daphne Greengrass e Padma Patil fazem no banheiro da Murta"

Hermione a olhou escandalizada. Era essa a fofoca da vez? A professora caiu dura porque descobriu a sonserina e a corvinal fazendo coisas impróprias num banheiro desativado?

"Onde estão Ron e Harry?" Mudou de assunto. A amiga pode ser bem irritante com essas coisas.

"Foram lá fora voar" A monitora respondeu se recuperando.

"Ótimo" Exclamou a ruiva, sorridente, fechando o livro que lia "Vou me juntar a eles então" Ela se levantou, mas antes que pudesse sequer se afastar da cadeira, sentiu a mão da Monitora a segurar.

"Você não devia estar em aula agora?" Ela perguntou desconfiada.

"Tempo livre" Explicou "Depois Transfiguração, que cancelaram, e aula de Feitiços só depois do almoço" Sorriu realizada "Acho que é meu dia de sorte hoje"

Hermione crispou os lábios, mas não disse nada. Não gostaria de brigar com a ruiva pela falta de atenção que ela dava aos estudos. Ela era bem mais esquentada que Ron e causaria estragos enormes na biblioteca. E na relação delas.

"Até mais, então, Ginny" Soltou a mão da ruiva.

"Até mais!" Ginny saiu quase saltitando.

DgDgDgDgDg

Draco marchava pesadamente.

Zabini não tinha jeito.

Não mesmo.

Entrou no Salão Comunal que dividia com a sangue-ruim e se dirigiu ao próprio dormitório, explodindo pela porta e a fechando fortemente.

"Olá, Draco" Lovegood cumprimentou sem levantar a cabeça do que estava fazendo e sem vergonha alguma por estar no quarto do loiro sem ser convidada.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha para a loira e o amigo que estavam sentados no chão separando... _Figurinhas de Sapo de Chocolate_? Eles tinham o quê? Nove anos?

Ignorou.

Andou até Blaise e o puxou pelo colarinho do uniforme, fazendo-o se levantar.

"Ei, Draco, vai amassar meu uniforme!" Exclamou o moreno, afastando as mãos do loiro de si.

"_Zabini!"_ Draco o empurrou forte no ombro "Por que McGonagal está desacordada na Ala Hospitalar?"

"Porque ela provavelmente não está bem" O moreno notou que a nuvem negra sobre a cabeça loira do amigo ainda estava lá.

"Sem gracinhas!" Ele grunhiu "Tinha ervas proibidas na poção que você a deu e só duas pessoas problemáticas possuem ervas proibidas nesse castelo e as duas estão aqui nesse aposento!" Ele se virou rapidamente para a loira no chão "Sem ofensas, Lovegood"

"Sem problemas" Ela respondeu distraída com as figurinhas.

"E daí?" Ele deu de ombros "Não é como você se importasse com aquela velha mesmo"

"Blaise, seu idiota, Ervas Proibidas recebem esse nome com algum propósito" Revirou os olhos "São ilegais! Se descobrirem que foi você, provavelmente, ganhará uma passagem de ida para Azkaban"

Blaise arregalou os olhos azuis. Encarou Draco, raciocinando rapidamente.

"Não há como me pegarem" Deduziu "Dei toda a erva que tinha para a gata do aborto fumar ontem à noite"

Draco bufou e se sentou na cama, não querendo nem imaginar como o amigo fez um gato fumar.

"Anime-se, Draco" Blaise riu se sentando ao seu lado.

"Você não ficaria tão animado se aquela velha desmaiasse na sua frente e na da Weasley e depois você tivesse que carregá-la para a Ala Hospitalar como um casal de recém casados, porque obviamente a Weasley não a carregaria" Resmungou.

Blaise deixou um sorrido misterioso surgir nos lábios quando ouvira o nome da ruiva. É claro que ele não estava irritado porque tivera que carregar a professora. Era mais o fato de que a velha interrompeu o que quer que fosse que o amigo estava tentando fazer com a ruiva para melhorar o humor. E que na verdade, apenas piorou.

"Deixe de ser rabugento, Drake" Blaise empurrou o amigo de leve com os ombros "Você deveria estar agradecido" O moreno riu para si mesmo "Se não fossem as ervas proibidas McGonagal acharia que o que ela viu entre você a ruiva era _real_"

Draco o encarou. _Idiota, ainda por cima estava certo._

"Você tem Merlin, Blaise!" Luna exclamou sorridente, chamando a atenção dos dois "Troca por Agrippa comigo?"

"Sim, claro" Ele respondeu, sem se importar com a figurinha mesmo. Daria todas as suas para a loira, mas ela se divertia em trocá-las. Só Merlin sabe quantos Sapos de Chocolate ele fez os novatos de sua Casa comerem para arranjar as figurinhas, na noite anterior. Provavelmente, estão todos na Ala Hospitalar com algum tipo de intoxicação. Luna o avisara na última hora que queria trocar algumas figurinhas. E de qualquer jeito, _quem _nessa idade ainda coleciona figurinhas de Sapo de Chocolate? _Ele_ aparentemente.

Draco arqueou uma sobrancelha para o amigo que deu de ombros.

"Você não devia estar em aula, Lovegood?" Perguntou a loira distraída com suas figurinhas.

"Sim" Ela respondeu avoada.

"E por que não está?" Ele era monitor afinal. E dono do quarto que ela se aproveitava para cabular.

"Porque Ginevra tem tempo livre agora e as aulas sem ela não são tão interessantes"

Draco deu de ombros e se levantou, lançando ainda um olhar irritado ao amigo que nem ligou, pois estava ocupado demais em assistir o balanço dos cabelos da loira.

"Sintam-se a vontade" Ele disse irônico, caminhando até a porta "em _meu_ quarto"

"_Ginevra deve estar na biblioteca!_" Draco ouviu a voz da loira exclamar antes de sair.

DgDgDgDgDg

Harry, Ron, Dino, Simas e outros três corvinais que também tiveram a aula de Transfiguração cancelada jogavam uma partida amistosa de quadribol. Só com goles, quem marcava mais ganhava.

"Ron" Harry se aproximou do amigo que guardava os aros "Eu assumo seu lugar"

"Quê?" Ele perguntou incrédulo. Harry nunca fica nos aros.

Ele riu e sinalizou para a entrada dos vestiários, onde havia uma sonserina deslocada, assistindo a partida.

Ron sentiu as orelhas esquentarem e agradeceu o amigo. Ou pelo menos torceu pelo que quer que tenha dito a ela tenha sido palavras de agradecimento.

Voou para o chão, rezando mentalmente para que sua vassoura não o traísse justo hoje e o deixasse cair pateticamente no chão. Pousou no chão e desmontou da vassoura e, carregando-a no ombro, andou até a morena. Passou a outra mão livre nos cabelos ruivos, tentando não deixá-los tão descabelados quanto o do amigo por causa do vento.

Não pode deixar um sorrio surgir em seus lábios.

Pansy estava o espionando, mas quando o viu descer da vassoura e caminhar até ela, vestiu uma pose como se não estivesse nem aí por ele tê-la visto.

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha quando ele se aproximou dela.

"Vem cá" Ele disse, indicando para o vestiário, indo direto para lá, sem parar.

Ela o seguiu a contragosto.

Ela entrou no vestiário grifinório e torceu o nariz.

Era muito vermelho e dourado!

Ele tinha deixado a vassoura apoiada na parede e tinha os braços cruzados, apoiado no lavatório. Ela revirou os olhos e trancou a porta com um aceno de varinha.

"Não pense que você é meu dono, Weasley" Ela disse se aproximando dela "Para me mandar ir aos lugares que lhe agradam"

Ele riu.

"Você estava espionando"

"Não pratico quadribol, mas sei muito bem que aquilo não era um 'treino super secreto para derrotar o time de cobras comandado pela doninha quicante'" Ele riu.

Ela sorriu e, quando se aproximou dele, descruzou seus braços, sem desviar dos olhos azuis do ruivo. Entrelaçou suas mãos delicadas nas grandes e desengonçadas dele e fechou o espaço entre eles, descansando a cabeça em seu peito.

Surpreso pela atitude tão simples, carinhosa e necessitada da sonserina, ele sorriu levemente e apoiou o queixo no topo de sua cabeça.

E ficaram apenas assim.

Sentindo a presença um do outro.

DgDgDgDgDgDg

Ginny saiu saltitante da biblioteca. Talvez pudesse convencer Harry a deixá-la dar uma volta em sua Firebolt e, talvez, fosse uma ótima oportunidade para ele autorizá-la a voltar a para o time.

Certo.

Ela é artilheira e não batedora, mas ser afastada o primeiro trimestre inteiro só porque pegou o bastão de Simas durante o último jogo contra a Lufa-Lufa para tacar o balaço em Dino, que não saia de seu pé, era muito injusto. É antiesportivo ela reconhecia, mas quem agüenta ele? Até num jogo importante como aquele? Ele devia entender que não era hora nem lugar para um chocolate quente.

Harry certamente pegou pesado com sua punição. E Dino não pegou nenhuma! Ele devia ter pego, mas não, Harry decidiu que a semana que ele passou na Ala Hospitalar foi suficiente.

Virou outro corredor, mas travou os pés no chão.

Draco Malfoy vinha pelo outro lado.

E ele parecia não estar em um bom humor.

Amaldiçoou por não ter mais ninguém no corredor. E de novo, por ele tê-la visto antes que pudesse fazer o caminho de volta para a biblioteca e, talvez, quem sabe, se esconder atrás de algum livro chato de Herbologia.

Ginny respirou fundo.

Não queria ter que encontrar com ele agora. Estava realmente confusa em relação a ele.

Algumas horas atrás, ele achou divertido que ela sentira ciúmes dele por causa de Emilia. E ela realmente se interessou com algumas atitudes do loiro que ela nunca reparou antes, como o jeito reservado, mas carinhoso que ele trata sua mãe, ou como ele é leal e dedicado a Pansy e Blaise, mesmo que não segure seus comentários e ironias, ou até mesmo como respeita seu pai.

É difícil de acreditar que um dia pensava em Draco Malfoy apenas como um arrogante, egoísta, frio, preconceituoso e mimado menino.

Não que ele deixara de ser alguma dessas coisas, mas agora ela não via _apenas _defeitos nele. Havia qualidades também. Qualidades que ela apreciava.

E todos esses defeitos e qualidades misturados ao modo como ele a beijava e como ele levava uma mão aos seus cabelos ruivos durante o beijo, os massageando tão lento e delicadamente, mas ao mesmo tempo tão sensual, ou então, quando ele a olhava nos olhos e ela sentia vergonha, porque não era um olhar de desprezo que ela se acostumou a receber dele, ou aquele sorriso que mostrava todos os dentes brancos e que fazia charmosamente duas covinhas nascerem em seu rosto e, automaticamente, fazia seu nariz se enrugar um pouquinho e, o principal, fazia seus olhos se ascenderem com um brilho inigualável, combinando perfeitamente com o sorriso, que ela já se pegou desejando que um dia fosse direcionado a ela: definitivamente, tinham um efeito enorme sobre ela.

Efeito que ela achou que não devia existir.

"Weasley" Era obvio que ele simplesmente não passaria reto. Ele nunca passava. Mesmo antes dos beijos começarem ele sempre parava para provocá-la. Isso nunca mudaria.

Ela levantou os olhos para ele, mas não disse nada. Não queria que sua voz soasse estupidamente tremida, só porque ele estava incrivelmente bonito. Como sempre.

"O gato comeu sua língua?" Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha quando ela não respondeu. "Devo dizer que não já que faz tempo que não encosto aí" Ela sentiu o rosto esquentar.

"O que você quer?" Ignorou seu comentário.

"O que você acha?"

Ela se irritou.

"Olha aqui, Malfoy" Ela apontou o dedo em sua cara "Você pode achar que só porque é bonito consegue tudo o que quer" Ela sentiu o rosto esquentar por elogiá-lo, mesmo que sem querer "Mas não é assim, não!"

Ele sentiu os lábios tremerem e cruzou os braços no peito. Isso seria divertido.

"E como é?"

Ela corou mais ainda.

"Não vou ficar te beijando pelos cantos só porque você sente vontade" Disse.

"Nunca te ouvi reclamar antes"

"Claro que não reclamei" Ela respondeu irritada e envergonhada. Era óbvio que estava gostando também, não era? "Mas não sou como você que beija uma agora e mais tarde está se esfregando com outra"

"Achei que já tínhamos esclarecido aquele seu pequeno ciúme de Bulstrode"

Ela grunhiu irritada, mas nada respondeu.

"Ótimo, Weasley, você já fez seu ponto, agora, o que você quer?"

Ela o encarou.

"O que eu quero?"

"Sim" Ele respondeu neutro "Você quer que isso acabe?" Ela arregalou os olhos para ele. Era óbvio que ele se referia aos beijos que dividiam. Não que tivessem algum tipo de compromisso sério nem nada, mas ouvir aquela frase da boca dele fazia parecer mais real o que eles tinham um com o outro, independente do que fosse.

"Você quer?" Nada melhor do que responder uma pergunta com outra pergunta.

Ele a encarou longamente e deixou os lábios finos dobrarem um pouco para cima.

"Isso não responde minha pergunta" Ele disse se aproximando lentamente dela.

"Isso também não respondeu a minha" Ela devolveu rapidamente, notando que agora ele estava bem próximo dela. E tão rápido quanto uma sacudida de varinha ele levou suas mãos para as costas dela e a puxou para perto de si, agilmente.

Ela olhou em seus olhos, respirando ofegante. Notou que toda vez que ele se aproximava dela, literalmente, a fazia perder o ar.

"Então?" Ele inclinou um pouco a cabeça para baixo, por ser mais alto que ela, e encostou a testa na dela "Não vai me responder?" Sua voz não passava de um sussurro agora. Imaginou que com a proximidade que estavam ele não tinha necessidade de falar mais alto que isso. Ou achou que com essa voz ele a faria perder o controle. E talvez ele estivesse certo.

"_S'il vous plait?_" Ele insistiu sussurrando.

Ela olhou em seus olhos cinzas, arregalando os próprios levemente. Ela não era fluente em francês, mas sabia algumas palavras perdidas. E, definitivamente, esse '_Por favor_' surtiu o efeito que ela imaginou que era o que ele esperava. Ela apertou suas mãos fortemente em seu ombro, tentando não perder a força que seus joelhos estavam perdendo. Então, sem se conter, inclinou os lábios para cima, em direção dos dele, o beijando e respondendo sua pergunta.

Apesar dela ter iniciado o beijo, não era como se ela estivesse exercendo poder sobre ele. Ela tocou seus lábios, ansiando por um beijo violento e firme como as palavras dele, mas o que recebeu em troca foi um beijo lento e preguiçoso. Um beijo que a torturava até a alma, mas que ela gostava. Ele a controlava. E não era só quando a beijava.

Talvez essa brincadeira toda estivesse indo longe demais, mas ela não ligava. Não mais. Contanto que ainda pudesse ser beijada mais vezes por ele. E não apenas desse jeito.

Ele a apertou mais contra si antes de separar a boca da dela em busca de ar. Encostou a testa na dela novamente, respirando ofegante, e abriu os olhos. Viu que ela também estava com a respiração descompassada, mas que ainda mantinha os olhos fechados.

"_Vous est très belle_" Ele sussurrou, roçando os lábios nos lábios dela. Sentiu seus lábios se repuxarem em divertimento e satisfação quando ela o apertou fortemente nos ombros em reação as suas palavras, voltando a encostar sua boca na dele fortemente. Sabia que ela provavelmente não entendera nada que ele disse.

Draco afastou a contragosto da ruiva ao ouvir um pigarreio um tanto próximo dos dois.

Ginny enterrou a cara no peito do loiro, ofegante, tentando se recompor, quando ele levantou o olhar para o infeliz que estava atrapalhando.

"Desculpe se incomodo" O professor de poções comentou, com um sorriso cínico nos lábios.

"O que foi?" Draco perguntou carrancudo.

"Preciso de uma palavrinha com você, Draco" Snape respondeu levemente irritado pela falta de educação "No meu escritório em..." Ele baixou os olhos para o relógio, pensativo, e sorriu hipócrita "Dez segundos" Respondeu, girando nos calcanhares e andando corredor abaixo.

Draco resmungou e afastou um pouco a ruiva de si para encontrar seus olhos.

"_Excusez-moi_" Ao ouvir suas desculpas, ela o puxou pelo colarinho para perto novamente, forçando sua boca contra a dele, uma última vez.

Ele se afastou, deu um sorriso torto nos lábios, divertido, e seguiu o caminho do professor e padrinho.

Ginny assistiu o loiro desaparecer de vista, respirando ofegante e sentindo o próprio cabelo se equiparando ao do Harry.

Quando ele sumiu de vista, pareceu quebrar um feitiço que estava sobre ela, fazendo-a se recompor e caminhar pelo outro lado, atordoada.

Esqueceu completamente do quadribol.

DgDgDgDgDg

"Melhor você ir" Ron sussurrou nos cabelos da sonserina. Estavam abraçados há minutos!

"Quer que eu vá embora?" Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha para ele, afastando um pouco do abraço.

Suas orelhas ficaram vermelhas.

"Os outros podem chegar a qualquer momento..." Ouviram a maçaneta rodar e olharam estáticos para a porta, que não abriu, graças ao feitiço da morena.

Pansy se afastou do ruivo e entrou na primeira cabine, trancando a porta também.

Ron andou até a porta, na qual os companheiros de casa esmurravam sem pena.

"Harry?" Chamou o amigo.

"_Ron_?" Ele parecia preocupado "_Abra a porta!_"

"A porta emperrou!" Ouviu uma risada debochada vindo da primeira cabine e ignorou "Estou sem varinha!"

"_Alohomorra_!" Era a voz de Simas.

A porta se abriu e os outros entraram.

"Você estava preso desde àquela hora?" Simas perguntou rindo "Foi mal, cara"

Ron deu de ombros.

Dino e Simas entraram rapidamente e largaram a vassoura no armário, depois saíram rapidamente com uma desculpa sobre 'ir a cozinha antes da próxima aula'.

Harry, mais relaxado, guardou sua vassoura e caminhou até o lavatório.

"E aí, Ron?" O menino que sobreviveu tirou os óculos e abriu a torneira. Jogou um pouco de água no rosto para refrescar. "Chamou a Parkinson para ir à Toca no Natal ou não?"

Levantou os olhos para o amigo, pelo espelho, e o encarou.

Ron estava púrpura e mesmo sem óculos poderia enxergar isso.

Pegou os óculos e os colocou rapidamente, voltando a encarar o amigo.

Ron gesticulava movimentos rápidos e grandes que ele não entendia.

"Você está bem, Ron?" Perguntou, preocupado. "Você está vermelho, talvez seja bom leva-lo a Ala Hospitalar"

O ruivo revirou os olhos e puxou o amigo pela manga.

"_Estou ótimo, Harry_" Disse entre dentes "Acho que _você _é quem perdeu os miolos!" Exclamou antes de puxa-lo, confuso, para fora do vestiário.

DgDgDgDgDg

Draco entrou carrancudo na sala do padrinho e se sentou na frente de sua escrivaninha.

Snape arqueou uma sobrancelha para seu mau humor.

"Então, vai ficar o dia todo me encarando ou o quê?" Draco perguntou irritado "Estava bem ocupado se não percebeu"

O professor revirou os olhos.

"Certamente, bem ocupado em tirar o ar da Srta. Weasley" Respondeu seco "Me pergunto o que Lucius diria se soubesse que está se divertindo com a filha de Arthur Weasley pelos corredores"

Draco o encarou.

"Com quem me divirto não diz respeito a ele" Concluiu "O senhor não deveria estar dando aula essa hora?" Mudou de assunto.

"Não que preciso de você para me lembrar de minhas obrigações, Draco" Comentou irritado "Mas o diretor cancelou todas as demais aulas" Explicou "Se você fosse um bom Monitor Chefe saberia disso à meia hora"

"Por quê?" Ignorou o último comentário.

"Porque Dumbledore é problemático, provavelmente" Respondeu mais para si do que para o loiro "Deve achar que só porque um professor está descansando na Ala Hospitalar todos os demais devem seguir o _exemplo_"

Draco deu de ombros.

"Certamente não foi para isso que o senhor me chamou" Colocou.

Snape o encarou longamente antes de responder.

"Blaise anda usando ervas proibidas, Draco?" Perguntou. Draco notou um traço de preocupação no rosto do padrinho e sorriu torto.

"Não" Respondeu "Apenas acha divertido dar para a gata do aborto fumar"

"Ou colocar numa Poção do Sono para dar a professora de Transfiguração" O professor comentou, revirando os olhos "Blaise não toma jeito"

O loiro assentiu com a cabeça.

"Posso ir agora?" Perguntou se levantando.

"Ainda não" O professor respondeu, deixando um rastro de divertimento surgir em seu rosto "Preciso de um pequeno favor, Draco"

O loiro o encarou crispando os lábios. Certamente, não seria nada fácil ou interessante o que quer que fosse o que ele desejava_. Severus Snape não pede favores_.

"Preciso que dê apoio em Poções para alguns alunos do primeiro ano hoje" Snape continuou "São todos Sonserinos e burros demais para estarem nessa Casa" Resmungou. Não estava satisfeito que seus próprios alunos fossem incapazes de no mínimo uma nota Aceitável no fim do ano.

"Blaise que apronta e eu que levo o castigo?" Perguntou o loiro incrédulo.

"Eu ia pedir a ele" Blaise era tão bom quanto qualquer outro sonserino em Poções "Porém, os alunos se recusaram terminantemente a ter aulas com ele" Contou, revirando os olhos "Disseram algo sobre passar mal na Ala Hospitalar a noite toda por causa dele e de Sapos de Chocolate" Deu de ombros.

O loiro revirou os olhos.

"Ótimo" Resmungou "Onde estão esses pivetes?"

"Em minha sala" Draco andou pesadamente até saída "Divirta-se" Desejou antes do loiro fechar a porta com um estrondo ao sair.

DgDgDgDgDg

"Como eu ia saber que ela estava no vestiário?" Harry perguntou, surpreso "Aliás, o que vocês estavam fazendo lá?"

Hermione o cutucou fortemente com o cotovelo e o repreendeu com o olhar pela falta de tato.

"Ron não precisa nos contar o que faz quando está sozinho com Parkinson" Ela disse.

"A não ser que vocês me contem o que fazem quando estão sozinhos" Ron comentou, ignorando a própria orelha vermelha, enquanto assistia os amigos atingirem um tom rosado no rosto.

"_Muito engraçado, Ronald_" Hermione disse entre dentes.

Ele riu e deu de ombros.

"Então, você não a chamou ainda?" Hermione voltou ao assunto "Por quê? Tenho certeza que era uma ótima oportunidade"

"Não sei" Respondeu "É complicado" Suspirou cansado "O que nós temos não é o que vocês têm" Explicou "O namoro de vocês é público e vocês sabem o que sentem um pelo outro" Ele ignorou o tom rosado em seus rostos novamente "O nosso nem namoro pode se chamar, é mais um encontro as escuras" Disse "Literalmente"

Os dois o encararam, esperando-o prosseguir.

"E ela está bem apegada a Ginny" Continuou "E bem, ela certamente não está acostumada a passar o Natal em casas apertadas e cheias de gente, barulhentas e" Seu rosto ficara vermelho novamente "sem a fartura que está acostumada"

Hermione e Harry assentiram em entedimento.

Todos sabiam que a sonserina era rica e influente. O amigo estava com vergonha e receio dela o julgar pela sua condição financeira.

"Acho que ela não se importará, Ron" Harry disse em apoio "Quero dizer, está bem claro que ela não liga para isso há bastante tempo"

Os três ficaram em silêncio, tentando acreditar nessas palavras.

DgDgDgDgDg

Ginny sentia que vagava a horas pelos corredores, sem rumo.

Estava atordoada, era fato.

O último 'encontro', com Draco, no corredor, foi bem... arrebatador.

Ela suspirou.

Como poderia dizer que não queria mais nada com aquele pedaço de mau caminho? É óbvio que não poderia. Ele era viciante e bom. Muito bom.

Sempre soube que beija-lo era diferente de todos os outros com quem estivera. Não que fossem muitos. Apenas Michael e Harry, mas era alguma experiência. Dessa vez, porém, ele parecia ter algum poder sobrenatural sobre ela, maior do que já tinha. E ela estava assustada. Ele a fazia perder o controle facilmente, mas dessa vez foi _bem fora de controle_.

Fora de controle e gostoso. Muito gostoso.

"Ginny?" Só então notou Pansy, Blaise e Luna em sua frente.

"Você está bem, Ginevra?" Luna perguntou, incrivelmente, preocupada.

Ginny olhou da loira para os dois sonserinos.

"Ginny?" Insistiu Blaise.

"_Draco Malfoy falou em francês comigo_" Afirmou trêmula, ganhando um olhar confuso da corvinal e arregalado dos sonserinos.

Pansy se aproximou da ruiva, rapidamente, e passou a mão por sua cintura, dando apoio a ela, realmente preocupada, a ajudando a se sentar no batente da grande janela e depois, se sentando ao seu lado.

Luna, ainda sem saber o que acontecia, se sentou do outro lado da amiga ruiva.

Blaise ficou em pé, de frente as meninas. Sua expressão variando entre preocupação, lembranças e diversão.

"Respira fundo, Ginny" Pansy instruiu "E pense em Filch, isso normalmente me ajuda a sair desse estado"

"Estado?" Luna perguntou, mais preocupada ainda "Que estado?"

"Nós proibimos Draco de falar em francês!" Pansy explicou _"Há anos!"_ Exclamou, olhando para Luna, depois para Ginny. "Ele consegue ter esse efeito nas mulheres" Seus olhos castanhos esverdeados ficaram desfocados e sonhadores, assemelhando-se ao olhar de Luna. Parecia estar se lavando de lembranças por dentro "Ele fala um simples 'Bom dia' em francês e no próximo segundo você perde todo o ar, suas pernas tremem, e então ele dá aquele sorriso e – _Céus!_" Ela suspirou "Você simplesmente quer tocá-lo de alguma forma"

"_Merlin, Ginny_!" Blaise exclamou, divertido e levemente atordoado, passando a mãos pelos cabelos negros "Eu _sinto um arrepio na espinha quando ele faz isso_" Confessou "Isso foi golpe baixo" Concluiu "Muito baixo"

Pansy concordou com a cabeça, saindo de suas lembranças.

"Lucius o ameaçou trancar nas masmorras se ele usasse a 'técnica do francês'" Blaise contou "Ele acha que Draco poderia convencer até o Lord das Trevas a se unir às Esquisitonas de turnê pela Ásia com um simples '_S'il vous plait'_" Ginny encarou Blaise. Definitivamente, as palavras vindo da boca de Blaise não tinham o mesmo efeito que as de Draco tiveram. Ela notou que nem Pansy nem Luna ficaram abaladas também.

Pansy concordou com a cabeça novamente.

"O que quer que ele tenha tentado te persuadir para fazer, Ginny" A sonserina disse séria "Ele quer muito" Ela a encarou "Draco sabe do efeito que as pessoas têm quando ele faz aquele bico, e quando ele começa _ele não para_!" (**N/A**: Já repararam no biquinho que se forma quando se fala em francês? Imaginem Draco Malfoy fazendo... -cai da cadeira-).

Ginny sentiu o rosto esquentar e desviou os olhos dos amigos. Será que Draco realmente queria que ela respondesse que não queria que os beijos acabassem? Ele se importava mesmo com isso?

"Quero ouvir Draco falando em francês" Luna exclamou, curiosa, chamando a atenção de todos.

"Você certamente não quer" Blaise resmungou carrancudo.

* * *

Oiii! Mais um capítulo, gente! Espero que vocês gostem, sim! Me digam o que acharam, ok? 

O capítulo acabou saindo mais rápido por causa do feriado e porque tive duas pessoas insistindo pra att pelo msn:) - A **Zia Black** e a **Stra. Malfoy**. Então, **dedico esse capítulo a vocês duas**, ok?!

O que vocês acharam do Drake falando em francês? Sério, eu fiquei imaginando aqui... e quase cai da cadeira. Minha irmã me acha louca. Ela diz: 'Como você imagina uma pessoa que nem existe e que pra você é supostamente perfeito falando em francês?'. Não me digam. Eu acredito no impossível! uheuuheue

Bom, vou ficar por aqui, pq são quase duas da manhã e eu to aqui att pra vocês! E olha que eu ia esperar pra att só semana que vem!

**Zia Black:** Oiii! uehueh E aí? o que achou desse capítulo? Não sei sei foi maior que o capítulo passado, mas comecei a escreve-lo depois que falei com vc e com a sua amiga no msn! uehuehe Dedicado pra vocês:P Bom, espero que goste! Obrigada pela review e até mais, linda! Beijos!

**Hannah Guimaraes**: Oiii! XD que bom que vc gostou do capitulo passado, fico feliz em saber! e fico feliz em saber que vc gosta do jeito que estou retratando! espero mesmo que vc continue acompanhando, viu! é bom saber sua opinião sobre a fic! até a próxima! Beeeijos!

**Jane Empress of Wolfs**: oiii!!! euehue é verdade! tratando-se de Draco Malfoy! ueeuhe Fico feliz em ver que você tbm está acompanhando essa fic minha! XD Vi review sua em todas as minhas fics! Espero mesmo que goste desse capitulo, tá? e obrigada pelo boa sorte nas provas finais! vou precisar de muita! uehuehue até a próxima! Beeijoss!!!

**Anne Black de Morte**: Simm! Foi pequenininho o capitulo... mas prometo que quando as coisas aliviarem pro meu lado (escola... vestibular... blablabla) eu começo a caprichar nos capitulos, sim? espero que goste desse capitulo!! XP Beeijos!

**Stra. Malfoy**: Oláaa! Sim, acho que a fic está longe de acabar, porque acho que ainda vai acontecer muita coisa! mas espero que você continue acompanhando! Espero que vc não morra de frustração até eu terminar com a fic! uehueh Espero que goste desse capítulo! Dedicado à você e sua amiga! XD Beijos, linda, até mais!

**Aninhoca**: -Respira fundo- uehuehue suas respostas, aparentemente, serão as maiores! uehueh como sempre, me mato de rir com suas reviews! ahahaha sério mesmo, é muito engraçado, você começa a comentar sobre a fic e, de repente, o Blaise (???) aparece! - Sim! O unico e exclusivo Blaise do 'É tudo culpa do Blaise' - aushuashauhs me racho de rir aqui! ueheuhe É sim, eu uso os nomes em inglês! Ginny... Ron... pq eu leio mais fics em inglês, ai eu peguei o costume... ai, eu tenho que ficar me redobrando aqui toda vez que eu escrevo fic, pq eu escrevo Dean ou Seamus e sei la, é melhor deixar do jeito que a tradutora traduziu - e pelo amor de Deus, ela fez um trabalho bem feio - hsuahsauhsa bom, vc devia fazer terapia! como assim trair Blaise com Draco? tudo bem, os dois sao perfeitos, mas antes um na mão do que dois voando! eueuhe lembre-se disso! Olhaa! eu ia fazer o Blaise usuário de ervas proibidas! uehueh não fiz por causa de vc, viu! vc deixou na review que ervas proibidas causam impotencia! E não podemos de jeito algum danificar o precioso instrumento dele! uehuehue e definitivamente, provas nos ocupam demais! bom, vou ficar por aqui q eu to morrendo de sono...! Espero mais dessas suas reviews! são realmente engraçadas! ahahaha Até mais, Aninhoca! Espero que vc goste desse capitulo! boa sorte com seus trabalhos e provas! Beijos, linda, até a proxima!

**Nessa:** Olha sóoo! Quem resolveu aparecerr! Você tinha sumido né! mas fico feliz que tenha voltado a aparecer! XD Ixiii... amanhã... ou hoje, não sei mais pensar direito... já é terça feira! e vc provavelmente vai cuidar do seu priminho e não vai ler a fic hoje... mas é feriado née! quem sabe vc consiga ler! bom, espero que goste desse capitulo! e quanto a desistir de tudo e virar escritora? aaah. não... hehehe acho que não é pra mim... uheuehue... mas eu ja passei em uma facull!!! o/ Direito!!! to feliz, pelo menos ano que vem ja tenho algum lugar pra estudar! Bom, obrigada pela força... espero que vc não suma novamente daqui, viu! Beeeijos até mais!

É isso ai gente...

Beijos até a próximaa!


	18. Gred e Feorge

**Gred e Feorge**

"Você não cansa?" Harry perguntou incrédulo.

Hermione levantou os olhos do pergaminho que escrevia e baixou a pena.

"Do quê?"

"De estudar!" Ele respondeu pasmo. Ele e a namorada estavam _horas_ na biblioteca. Quem em sã consciência ficaria horas na biblioteca numa sexta feira à tarde? Principalmente, quando as aulas acabaram de acabar? _Hermione Granger_, aparentemente.

Ela revirou os olhos e voltou para o pergaminho.

"Se você e Ron não me fizesse perder tanto tempo fazendo os deveres de vocês, provavelmente, eu também teria uma vida normal" Ela contou, folheando um livro. "E claro, perdemos duas aulas de Transfiguração essa semana, estou tentando compensar"

Harry revirou os olhos, mas não disse nada.

Ser melhor amigo de Hermione significava passar bastante tempo estudando. Namorá-la significava se mudar para a biblioteca.

Fechou o livro que lia alguns minutos atrás e juntou o material.

"Você vai embora?" A morena levantou os olhos para o menino que sobreviveu. Ele juntava todo o material na mochila e se levantava.

"Você se importa?" Ele perguntou irritado. "Porque eu acho que você não se importa com muita coisa que não seja seus estudos"

Ela arregalou os olhos, assistindo o namorado sair da biblioteca, sem palavras.

DgDgDgDgDg

"Ginevra" Luna balançou a mão na frente do rosto da amiga ruiva. Ela parecia estar em outro mundo. "Achei que você já tinha superado seu último encontro com Draco Malfoy falando francês" Comentou sorrindo para a amiga que finalmente lhe dera atenção "Já faz quatro dias"

Ginny murchou em seu assento.

"Esse é o problema" Resmungou, nem percebendo que suas companhias escutaram o que ela disse.

A corvinal e a outra amiga, Pansy, riram, divertidas, fazendo com que Ginny levantasse os olhos para as duas. O rosto ardia em chamas.

"Elabore melhor, Ginny" Pansy perguntou maliciosa, mas sorria... não _tão_ maliciosa. Ela se referia aos seus resmungos.

"Faz quatro dias que nem vejo a cabeça loira _dele_" A ruiva contou frustrada, ignorando o rosto corado. Não via o sonserino nem nas refeições, nem nos corredores, nem em lugar algum.

"Seria isso saudades?" Luna perguntou, guardando a varinha atrás da orelha.

A ruiva deu de ombros, incerta sobre os próprios sentimentos.

"Ou seria isso ciúmes?" Pansy provocou. "Você já se perguntou se ele não poderia estar com Emilia em seu dormitório?" Segurou a risada quando a ruiva arregalou os olhos, atenta "Draco costumava passar bastante tempo com Emilia na casa de Campo dos Bulstrode..."

Ginny puxou a sonserina pelo colarinho, aproximando seu rosto do dela.

"Draco está com ela?" Perguntou apressada. Sua mente trabalhava a mil. Por que ele disse o que disse da última vez que a vira se queria se divertir com outras? Ele seria hipócrita para tanto? Claro que seria, era de Draco Malfoy que estava tratando, afinal. E por que isso a incomodava tanto...? "Ele está?" Insistiu, sacudindo um pouco a amiga.

Pansy a encarou com seriedade, depois desviou os olhos para Luna. Quando encontrou os olhos azuis da amiga, ambas riram cúmplices, deixando Ginny confusa.

"Não te disse?" Luna perguntou entre risadas para Pansy. "Ela sempre fica assim" Elas riram mais ainda.

"Assim como?" Ginny perguntou irritada, soltando o colarinho da amiga.

"Você é toda possessiva, desesperada e, principalmente, ciumenta, pelas pessoas que você se apega" Luna contou, ofegante, recuperando o fôlego.

"Não sou, não!" A ruiva protestou.

"É sim!" Luna devolveu. "No começo do ano, Pansy," A loira virou para a morena que recuperava o ar "Ginevra veio a viagem de trem inteira reclamando que Ronald e Hermione não se largavam" Comentou "Dizia isso, mas na verdade sentia ciúmes por outro irmão estar achando uma namorada para ocupar o tempo e a possibilidade de deixar de mimar o bebê da família estava cada vez mais saliente" Contou.

"Não é verdade, Luna" Ginny resmungou. "Não é que eu não quisesse que Ron saísse com a Hermione, mas aquilo incomodava..."

"Ciúmes!" Concluiu Luna, vitoriosa. Ginny deu de ombros, derrotada. Nem a loira, nem a ruiva notaram a tensão de Pansy sobre o assunto. "É o cabelo vermelho," Explicou Luna para a sonserina "Ronanld também é assim"

"Então, Pansy, se Draco não está com Emilia Bulstrode, onde ele anda?" Ginny perguntou para a amiga, tentando soar casual e desinteressada. Mas era evidente que não estava.

Pansy se recompôs, despercebida pelas amigas.

"Não o vejo a algum tempo também, apenas em reuniões dos Monitores, mas Granger anda bem rabugenta, então quase não dá para nos falarmos"

Ginny assentiu em entendimento, voltando a atenção na pena colorida de Luna.

"Não faça essa cara, Weasley" Pansy provocou "Ele deve estar apenas ocupado"

DgDgDgDgDg

Draco estava irritado. Exausto _e_ irritado.

Andava a semana inteira dando aulas de Poções para os novatos incompetentes de seu ano que, provavelmente, desonrariam o nome da Sonserina pelos próximos anos. Sem contar as aulas e o estudo extra para os N.I.E.M.s e, claro, o Cargo de Monitor Chefe. Não que o último era realmente um problema, mas Severus estava pegando em seu pé mais que o usual para se dedicar mais a sua função. Em uma ou duas semanas as coisas voltariam ao normal e poderia voltar a sua vida sossegada de sempre. Era o que ele desejava. Apesar de nunca ter tido exatamente uma vida sossegada. Não com Blaise ao seu lado o tempo todo.

Ouviu um grito agudo no fim do corredor e se virou entediado. Esses pivetes não se cansavam de azarar um ao outro?

Tédio se transformou em irritação novamente quando viu a dona do grito. Na verdade, o _porque_ do grito.

"Eu odeio ter que dizer isso, Thomas" Ginny Weasley tentava desvencilhar dos braços finos do colega de Casa "Mas se você não parar de me perseguir eu contarei ao meu irmão..." Ela deixou um sorriso maldoso aparecer no rosto "Charlie, aquele que cuida de Dragões, sabe?" Ela sabia que Charlie era bem conhecido pela escola. Pela população feminina ele era um ídolo, pela masculina ele era intimidante.

Thomas revirou os olhos.

"Você não faria isso, Gin-Gin" Cantarolou o moreno "Você não teria coragem"

A ruiva parecia a ponto de explodir e, antes que pudesse matá-lo ao modo trouxa, Draco se aproximou rapidamente e segurou a ruiva pelo braço.

"Como ela não teve coragem de te prender pelos pés em um galho do Salgueiro Lutador?" O loiro deixou um sorriso desdenhoso surgir no rosto, se intrometendo na conversa. Dean corou um pouco, mas não disse nada. Draco Malfoy era monitor chefe, afinal. "Suma da minha frente antes que eu comece a distribuir detenções, Thomas"

O grifinório lançou um olhar intrigante para a ruiva que nem se deu o trabalho de devolver e caminhou para o Salão Principal.

"Você é uma das principais causadoras de problemas nessa escola, Weasley" Draco resmungou, irritado, soltando o braço da ruiva. Cruzou os braços e a encarou.

Ela, ainda corada, o encarou também.

"Achei que Blaise era o grande problema dessa escola"

Ele revirou os olhos.

"Blaise é o grande problema dessa escola, no geral" Ele respondeu com a voz arrastada "Mas você é a grande causadora de problemas no quesito 'Azaração Focada a Apenas Uma Pessoa'"

Ela o encarou longamente, se perguntando se isso era realmente verdade ou não. Então, finalmente, riu. Ele não inventaria uma coisa dessas, inventaria?

Ele deixou os lábios tremerem levemente para cima ao ouvir a risada da ruiva.

"E Luna? Hermione me disse que ela anda cada vez pior..." A ruiva perguntou rindo.

"Bom, ela é o problema no quesito 'Loucuras e Impossibilidades'" Ele contou "Mas não é exatamente punida por nada que faz" Descruzou os braços "Não é como se alguém pudesse dá-la uma detenção porque querer alimentar a Lula Gigante no meio da noite" Aproximou um pouco dela "Ela parece ser a única a se importar com aquela criatura"

Ginny riu novamente e ele apenas a assistiu.

Quando sua risada morreu, houve um pequeno silencio incômodo. Ela levantou os olhos para encará-lo e se perguntou mentalmente se ele também sentia incomodado com aquele silêncio. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos flamejantes com o intuito de disfarçar um pouco o tom corado no rosto, que dessa vez, não tinha nada relacionado com a irritação com Thomas.

"Você sumiu esses dias" Ginny comentou, quebrando o silêncio. Ele não parecia que ia falar alguma coisa. Sentiu o rosto esquentar quando ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"_Saudades_?" Ele perguntou sugestivo, sem conter a diversão e a malícia na voz. Ela sentiu que se houvesse um buraco no chão, certamente, enfiaria a cabeça dentro para evitar aqueles olhos cinzas. Porém, não desviou o olhar do dele.

"Talvez" Ela respondeu com toda a coragem que tinha. E ficou satisfeita quando a expressão dele mudou levemente para surpresa. Desejou internamente que pudesse surpreendê-lo mais vezes como agora. Então, para a própria surpresa, ele jogou a cabeça pra traz e riu.

Sentindo-se constrangida e irritada por ter se tornado motivo de risos da parte dele, empurrou-o de leve em seus ombros, chamando sua atenção. E, para sua surpresa novamente, ele pegou sua mão e, num movimento rápido, a puxou para perto. Depois, ele passou uma mão por seu pescoço e puxou seu rosto para perto de seu. Arrepiou-se um pouco quando sua mão fria tocou sua pele.

"_Talvez_ eu também tenha sentido" Ele sussurrou divertido, roçando os lábios finos e frios nos carnudos e vermelhos dela. Ela olhou surpresa para ele, suas palavras tiveram um efeito maior em seu corpo do que seus lábios nos dela. E mudou de idéia. Talvez desejasse que _ele_ a surpreendesse assim mais vezes.

Draco a puxou mais para perto e pressionou os lábios contra os dela firmemente, aprofundando o beijo à medida que a puxava mais contra si e afundava sua mão em seus cabelos vermelhos. A irritação e o cansaço nem incomodavam mais... E nem voltariam a incomodar se ela continuasse a acariciar seus cabelos como estava.

"_Gred! Tem uma doninha muito feia presa na boca da nossa princesinha!_"

DgDgDgDgDg

Blaise sorriu malicioso.

Escondeu-se melhor atrás da pilastra e contou mentalmente até cinco...

"Uuuughh!" Ouviu um grunhido que fez seu sorriso se alargar. "Esses alunos idiotas..." Filch passou resmungando pelo corredor com dificuldade de andar por causa das roupas molhadas e fedidas. Aquele cheiro não sairia tão fácil assim.

"Olá, Argus" O moreno arregalou os olhos em surpresa quando Luna se aproximara do zelador, aparecendo repentinamente no corredor. Ele lançou um olhar de desdém para a menina que passou batido por ela. "Você andou usando Cogumelos Selvagens?" Ela perguntou curiosa, aproximando o nariz do homem e aspirando o cheiro que ela tão bem conhecia. Sorriu sonhadora. "Fico feliz que Blaise tão generosamente tenha te dado um pouco do resto que eu tinha da planta" A corvinal nem notou a expressão de raiva borbulhar no rosto do zelador. Ele continuou o caminho, ignorando a loira completamente e amaldiçoando o sonserino que andava lhe causando mais problemas do que nunca.

Quando o zelador desapareceu pelo corredor, Blaise saíra de trás da pilastra, surpreendendo a loira.

"Olá, Blaise" Ela sorriu encantada. Ele era muito atencioso. "Você é um verdadeiro cavalheiro" Ele a olhou, confuso. "Muito generoso de a sua parte dar para Argus os Cogumelos Selvagens. Agora, ele não terá problemas com agouros" Seu sorriso se alargou.

Blaise sorriu sem jeito.

"Achei que ele precisava mais que eu." Mentiu, passando as mãos nos cabelos negros. Sorriu ao ver o sorriso da loira se alargar. "Aonde você vai agora?" Perguntou ao notar os pés descalços da menina.

"Andar na areia movediça na Orla da Floresta" Ela respondeu sonhadora. "Você quer ir?"

Ele arregalou os olhos.

"Não é perigoso, Luna?" Perguntou preocupado. Dez anos atrás um estudando caiu na areia movediça e quase morreu.

Ela sorriu e negou com a cabeça.

"Vou quase toda a semana" Respondeu. Blaise a encarou, a tentação pelo convite era grande. Adoraria saber como se faz para andar na areia movediça sem afundar e, principalmente, adoraria estar na companhia da loira, mas...

"Tenho detenção em uma hora com Prof. Snape" Resmungou. A detenção não seria sofrida, mesmo que merecesse. Reconhecia que enfeitiçar os óculos da professora de Adivinhação para que visse as pessoas desprovidas de roupas era algo grande, mas também era original e engraçado. E o padrinho aplicaria a detenção, não seria tão sofrido, mas também não seria tão legal quanto a areia movediça...

"Tudo bem, semana que vem você pode ir" Ela sorriu e alcançou a mão dele, apertando-a levemente, antes de continuar o caminho que fazia. "Vou chamar Pansy"

DgDgDgDgDg

Ginny se afastou do loiro, rapidamente, e o encarou com seus olhos castanhos arregalados. Draco, irritado, revirou os olhos, por nunca conseguir beijá-la em paz. Sempre havia alguém os interrompendo. Mas ela não tinha tempo pra lidar com o que Draco Malfoy queria ou não queria no momento.

Havia algo muito pior acontecendo.

Desvencilhou-se de seus braços rapidamente e se virou para encarar o inesperado.

"Olhe, Feorge, ela está com vergonha?" Fred se virou para o irmão, ao notar seu rosto corado "Acho que já passou a hora da vergonha aparecer!" Encarou a irmã, sério. Sério como as poucas vezes que Ginny já viu na vida.

"Fred e George!" Ginny exclamou, sem saber exatamente o que dizer.

"Não venha com o famoso _'Eu posso explicar'..._" George disse. Tão sério quanto o irmão.

"Ou... _'Não é o que parece'_" Fred completou. Ambos se aproximaram do casal que não sabiam exatamente o que fazer. "Nós já sabemos o que ele anda fazendo com você faz tempo!" Ele olhou com nojo para Draco.

O loiro fechou a cara com a expressão que o ruivo o olhara. Não podia exatamente azará-lo no momento. Ele reconhecia que era ele quem andara se divertindo por aí com a irmã mais nova dos dois. Apenas não contava em ser descoberto. _Algum dia_.

"_Vocês sabem?_" Ela perguntou incrédula. Como eles podiam saber? Não é como se Draco e ela tivessem um relacionamento, quanto mais público.

"Ginny, Ginny..." Fred finalmente sorriu com a inocência da irmã e se aproximou dela, a abraçando pelos ombros, carinhosamente. "Nós abandonamos o _estudo_, não a _escola_"

Ela revirou os olhos. Devia imaginar que eles ainda aprontavam por aqui.

"O que fazem aqui, então?" Ela perguntou curiosa "Alguém _sabe_ que vocês estão aqui?"

O outro gêmeo ruivo riu, aproximando-se de Draco, o abraçando pelos ombros.

"Ao todo" Ele disse "Somos cinco que sabemos que estamos aqui" George apertou o abraço em Draco, apertou tanto que doía. E o loiro estava certo de que a intenção era essa. "E continuaremos sendo apenas cinco se nossa doninha favorita não abrir a focinha pra ninguém"

Draco abriu a boca pra reclamar, mas os dois ruivos o encararam. E ele pensou que nunca vira expressão tão ameaçadora _neles_, antes. Fechou a boca e resmungou para si mesmo. Não estava em posição de reclamar. E ele reconhecia isso.

Ginny se desvencilhou dos braços do irmão e se aproximou do outro, puxando Draco dos braços de George.

"Vocês não pretendem fazer nada com ele, não é?" Ela perguntou receosa, puxando Draco pela mão o mais longe possível deles. "Fred? George?" Insistiu, olhando de um para o outro.

Os gêmeos e, até mesmo Draco, a encararam, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

"Sabe, Malfoy" Fred se virou para o loiro, divertido "Ela sempre reclamou que nós somos possessivos com ela, mas ela nunca se deu conta do quão possessiva _ela_ é"

"Gred está certo, sabe?" George comentou, também divertido "Meus pêsames se ela realmente estiver apegada a você"

Ginny estava corada até a alma a essa altura, mas nada superou a cor que seu rosto atingiu quando os três começaram a rir no meio do corredor.

_Juntos_.

"Vocês não deviam estar o azarando o algo do tipo?" Ela perguntou irritada, ignorando suas risadas.

"Você não me parece querer ser salva dele" George respondeu, recuperando o ar. Draco sorriu de lado. Talvez havia mais Weasleys menos... _Desprezíveis_.

"Tire esse sorriso da cara, Malfoy" Fred disse "Não estamos abençoando essa _coisa_ que você tem com a minha irmã pelos corredores"

"E mesmo se estivéssemos..." George continuou, sorrindo malicioso. "Você teria que ganhar a benção de todos os Weasleys"

"...E nós somos seis..."

"...E Ron não é o maior deles..."

"...Você tem que ver Charlie..."

"...Trabalha com dragões, sabe? Todo grande e musculoso..."

"FRED E GEORGE!" Ginny exclamou, fazendo-os parar. Não queria deixar o loiro perturbado, principalmente, quando nem um relacionamento eles tinham. "_A gente não vai se casar!_"

Os gêmeos a encararam e, então, suspiraram dramaticamente.

"Você vai ter que agüentar muita coisa pela frente, Malfoy" Fred comentou, parecendo _triste_ pelo loiro.

Ginny revirou os olhos.

"Vocês vieram fazer o que aqui?" Ela perguntou numa tentativa frustrada de desviar a atenção deles pra outro assunto.

"Viemos por vários motivos!" George respondeu "Você é um deles..."

"Na verdade, George veio porque está inconformado que Padma está jogando no mesmo lado que ele agora" Fred sorriu malicioso "Eles costumavam a se divertir por aí" Explicou "_Bastante_"

O outro ruivo revirou os olhos.

"Cale a boca" Mandou para o irmão e, então, se virou para a irmã "Não conte isso ao Ronald, ele pode não aceitar isso tão bem..." Pediu. Ela revirou os olhos.

"Ron levou Padma para o Baile de Inverno há anos, George" Ela contou "Ele nem gostava dela"

"Mas ele não vai gostar de saber que depois do baile Feorge aqui a consolou em sua cama quando Roniquinho a ignorou a festa toda" Fred comentou malicioso e Ginny arregalou os olhos.

"Não quero saber o que vocês fazem por aí!" Ela exclamou, ao mesmo tempo em que George dera um tapa na cabeça do irmão pela língua grande.

"_Gred! __Feorge!"_ Exclamou uma voz do fim do corredor. "Vocês demoraram!" Todos se viraram para encarar o olhar maroto de _Blaise_.

Fred e George sorriram, enquanto Draco e Ginny, o encararam. Suas expressões variavam entre surpresa e conformidade. Era de se esperar algo do tipo, afinal de contas.

"Mas que reunião interessante aqui" O moreno comentou, divertido, ao se aproximar do grupo. "Interessado em _todos_ os Weasleys, Drake?" O loiro revirou os olhos.

"Vocês vieram por causa de Blaise?" Ginny perguntou incrédula "_Desde quando _vocês se conhecem?" Ela olhou de Blaise para os irmãos.

"Foi bem interessante, na verdade" George comentou. "Pegamos Blaise aqui enchendo a Sala de Filch de assentos de privada e, então, oferecemos uma ajudinha a ele" Ele riu. "Algumas semanas antes de partirmos da escola"

"Sim, bons momentos..." Fred comentou com um ar sonhador.

"Ele tem estilo e nós reconhecemos" George se aproximou do sonserino e passou um braço por seu braço. Blaise sorriu divertido e fez uma cara de '_fazer o quê?_' para Draco e Ginny.

"Viemos trazer uma encomenda para ele" Fred contou "_Uma grande encomenda_" Sorriu malicioso. Draco revirou os olhos. Era melhor nem saber o que era, provavelmente, seriam apenas problemas para ele.

Blaise encarou o loiro e depois a ruiva e, então, os gêmeos, voltando novamente para o loiro. Arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Não o vejo há dias e quando o encontro está com _ela_, Draco?" Perguntou, dramático. Apontando para a ruiva. "Espero que não tenha falado nenhum '_mon âme'_ pra ruivinha, da última vez nos deu um trabalho e tanto para voltá-la ao normal"

Os gêmeos gemeram frustrados.

"Por favor, Blaise, não queremos ouvir o que Draco Doninha Albina Malfoy anda falando no ouvido de _nossa irmã_"

Ele sorriu e deu de ombros. Draco o encarou irritado e Ginny, apesar do rosto corado, achou que se olhar matasse, Blaise não faria mais parte desse mundo.

"Ron sabem que vocês estão aqui?" Ginny perguntou e, de repente, ficou com medo com sorriso maldoso, cúmplice e idêntico que os gêmeos deram, ao perguntar sobre Ron. Na maioria das vezes significavam que estavam aprontando.

"Que tal uma visita ao Roniquinho, Gred?" O ruivo perguntou malicioso para o gêmeo "Acho que nosso bebê está finalmente virando um homenzinho"

"Com certeza, Feorge, com certeza" Ele concordou, tão malicioso quanto o irmão. Fred se virou para os outros três "Blaise, sua encomenda está em seu quarto, ou melhor" Riu "No quarto do Malfoy" Antes que o loiro pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, o ruivo continuou "Se eu souber que você anda tocando em Ginny mais do que ela deixa, sua mamãe e seu papai adorarão receber de Natal esse negócio que você tem entre as pernas junto com Sapos de Chocolate" E então, se virou para Ginny, se aproximando dela "Nos vemos mais tarde, sim?" Disse carinhosamente. Beijou sua testa e ela sorriu.

George se aproximou da irmã e a abraçou fortemente.

"Estamos muito orgulhosos de você, princesinha" Ele disse, fingindo uma voz chorosa e embargada "Aquele feitiço que você jogou em Thomas para que suas roupas sumissem no meio da ceia do Dias das Bruxas foi genial! Prova mais uma vez que você não é nem um pouco parecida com Percival" Ginny não pode evitar o sorriso. "Tenho que ir, Ronald precisa de uma conversa com a voz da experiência" Se despediu.

Os três assistiram os gêmeos caminharem para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória.

"Como eles conseguiram entrar em meu quarto?" Draco, finalmente, perguntou incrédulo.

Blaise e Ginny riram.

"Você não sabe nem metade sobre Fred e George" A ruiva comentou. "Não foi a primeira e, provavelmente, não será a última vez"

"E você?" O loiro se virou para o amigo, irritado "_O que há em meu quarto_?"

Blaise riu malicioso.

"Nada demais, Drake, nada demais" Olhou para a ruiva e depois para o amigo novamente "Vou verificar minha encomenda" Disse "Se comportem, crianças" Se despediu "Ou não" Acrescentou malicioso.

Blaise fez o caminho oposto dos gêmeos e desapareceu de vista rapidamente.

Ginny olhou para o sonserino que a olhava também.

"Então...?" Perguntou, incerta. Deveria ela tomar um rumo também? Ele estava assustado com o que Fred e George lhes disseram. Estudou sua expressão e o xingou mentalmente por não poder identificar nada que desse indício de que estava preocupado. Talvez devesse dizer que eles estavam brincando...

Ele, finalmente, sorriu de lado.

"Você ouviu Blaise" Ele disse, puxando a ruiva pelo braço "_Vamos nos comportar_" A puxou até a sala mais próxima do corredor que estava inativa há alguns anos e trouxe a ruiva para dentro consigo. Guiou-a até a mesa antiga e, num movimento rápido, pegou-a pela cintura e a colocou na mesa, descansando suas mãos frias pela sua cintura mesmo.

"Draco...?" Ela olhou em seus olhos, incerta.

Ele sorriu de lado.

"Tudo bem" Ele disse, se aproximando dela "Você ouviu seu irmão..." Beijou seus lábios levemente "Não vou tocar em você mais do que você deseja"

Ela sorriu levemente, agradecida e compreensiva. Seu coração batia loucamente. Ele não estava preocupado por causa dos gêmeos. Passou uma mão por seu pescoço, permitindo que ele aprofundasse o beijo.

E dessa vez, ninguém os interrompeu.

DgDgDgDgDg

"Oi Harry"

"Oi George," Harry respondeu "Fred" E continuou o caminho para dentro do Salão Comunal, distraído. Quando quase alcançou o quadro da Mulher Gorda, parou onde estava abruptamente. "O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?" Perguntou incrédulo, se virando rapidamente para encontrar os sorrisos travessos nos rostos dos gêmeos.

"Uma pequena visita" Fred respondeu, desencostando da parede "Demorou a alguém aparecer" Contou "A Mulher Gorda não nos deixou entrar, mesmo nós sabendo a senha"

"Ela disse que causamos danos irreparáveis a sua saúde mental" George completou.

Harry riu.

"Vem, vamos" Ele levou os dois para dentro do Salão Comunal. "Ron está no dormitório" Contou "Hermione anda pegando em seu pé para fazer a própria lição"

Os gêmeos agradeceram e subiram para o dormitório rapidamente, não querendo chamar a atenção dos outros alunos.

Entraram no aposento e encontraram o irmão dormindo como pedra em sua cama.

Trocaram olhares cúmplices e, com um aceno rápido de varinha, fizeram o colchão derrubar o irmão no chão.

Ele despertou assustado e encarou os gêmeos.

"Até aqui vocês tem que fazer isso?" Rsmungou, enquanto se levantava do chão.

"Isso o quê?" Perguntou George, inocentemente. O ruivo mostrou um dedo, indelicadamente, e se jogou de volta na cama.

"O que vocês fazem aqui?"

"_Uma visita cordial pra nossas duas irmãs favoritas_" Fred respondeu.

"Não minta, Fred, Ginny é a favorita"

Ron revirou os olhos.

"Se for para livrar a cara de vocês porque chegaram em casa bêbados e pelados, ou porque mandaram bombas de bosta para o Ministro novamente, peçam a Ginny, é a vez dela"

"Roniquinho" Fred se sentou ao seu lado "Que conceito errado você tem de nós"

"Então?" George se sentou do seu outro lado "Já chamou Pansy para o Natal na Toca?" Mudou de assunto da água para o vinho, fazendo o ruivo se levantar, assustado.

"_Como vocês sabem?" _Perguntou, apesar do rosto vermelho.

Eles suspiraram cansados.

"Nós sabemos de tudo" Responderam em uníssono. Estavam inconformados. Era como se Ron não soubesse os irmãos que tinha.

"Nosso menino está virando um homem, Fred" George disse, fingindo Molly Weasley, chorosa.

Ron se levantou da cama, irritado, e abriu a porta, sem conter um palavrão.

"Pansy não vai gostar desse seu linguajar indelicado, Ronald" Provocou Fred.

"Saiam daqui!" Ele quase gritou "AGORA!"

Ambos se levantaram e saíram, mal contendo a risada.

DgDgDgDgDg

Hermione estava perturbada.

Harry achava que ela não dava atenção a ele? Não é como se ela fosse uma pessoa livre em tempo integral. Havia os estudos e suas obrigações com a Monitoria. E o cargo tomava muito tempo, já que o outro Monitor Chefe não era o que se podia chamar de grande ajuda.

Quando estava saindo com Ron não era assim...

Xingou-se mentalmente. Não poderia comparar seu relacionamento com Harry com o que tinha com Ron.

_Harry gostava mais dela que Ron chegou a gostar_.

Suspirou dramática, ao virar o corredor que dava para o Salão Principal.

"Problemas com Potter, Hermione?" Ela se virou, surpresa, para encarar duas pessoas que não deveriam estar por aqui.

"O que vocês fazem aqui?" Perguntou, suspeita.

"Nossa, Hermione, ninguém nos recebeu de braços abertos desde que chegamos" Fred contou, fingindo tristeza na voz.

"Você poderia ser mais compreensiva, não?" George completou.

Ela revirou os olhos e duas pessoas chamaram sua atenção no Hall de Entrada.

Luna e Parkinson entravam pela grande porta de carvalho, descalças. Não havia nada demais nisso, porém a sujeira em suas pernas e pés deixava rastro por onde passavam. Aquilo era... areia?

"Parkinson, você é monitora, deveria se policiar para não causar problemas para a Escola" A Monitora Chefe disse autoritária, chamando a atenção das duas.

Pansy parou de rir e encarou a morena, revirando os olhos.

"Não estamos fazendo nada de errado" Respondeu entediada.

"E o rastro de areia que estão fazendo por onde passam?" Perguntou irritada.

"O aborto pode limpar" Ela deu de ombros.

"Argus não terá problemas com agouros por um bom tempo" Luna comentou sonhadora, antes que Hermione pudesse gritar com a sonserina "Olá, George" Ela notou os gêmeos atrás da monitora "Olá Frederic" George e, surpreendentemente, Hermione, riram com os últimos cumprimentos da loira. Fred detestava ser chamado pelo nome completo. Reconhecia que Molly Weasley na hora do batismo de seus filhos estava bem inspirada. O ruivo revirou os olhos.

"Olá, Luna" Respondeu, mal humorado.

"Fez bom uso das Ervas Proibidas que lhe mandamos?" George perguntou, malicioso. A loira assentiu, sonhadora, ignorando o olhar perplexo de Hermione.

"Criativo a bomba de bosta na cabeça do Ministro em seu último discurso" Luna comentou "Percival não parecia muito satisfeito com vocês"

"Ele nunca está" Fred riu "Estamos de saída, já, não George?" Olhou significativamente para o irmão. Ele sorriu malicioso e assentiu.

"Até mais, Luna, Hermione" George disse para as conhecidas e, então, lançou um olhar malicioso para Pansy. "Acho que nos veremos em breve, não, Parkinson?" Comentou, rindo. A sonserina o encarou, atônita.

Fred se aproximou um pouco dela.

"Ou, melhor já chamá-la de _Quase uma Weasley_?" Comentou discretamente, fazendo-a arregalar os olhos castanhos esverdeados.

Os gêmeos gargalharam. Caminharam para a grande portas de carvalho, a Entrada Principal do antigo castelo e saíram.

"Ah! Hermione!" George parou o caminho que fazia e se virou para encarar a Monitora "Não acho que Filch vá limpar essa sujeira aqui" Comentou. E a grifinória tinha certeza que aquele sorriso travesso em seu rosto não significava nada bom.

"Ele está ocupado demais preso na Torre de Astronomia" Completou Fred, malicioso.

"Pelas pernas!"

Ambos gargalharam mais ainda antes de continuar o caminho que faziam.

"Mas não se preocupe, ele não está sozinho!" Gritaram antes de sairem de vista.

DgDgDgDgDg

Apesar do mau humor com os irmãos, Ron estava achando a situação toda divertida.

Entrou em outro corredor e avistou Ginny e Malfoy sozinhos no corredor. Ela estava bem corada. Sentiu o próprio punho fechar.

"Ele está te enchendo, Ginny?" Perguntou, chamando a atenção dos dois.

Ela olhou assustada para o irmão e depois para Draco.

"Depende do que você considera _encher_" O loiro respondeu, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

O ruivo o encarou.

"Está tudo bem, Ron" Ginny revirou os olhos. "Malfoy só estava sendo o idiota de sempre, mas nada que um feitiço de pernas presas não resolva" Ela olhou para o irmão, tentando parecer entediada, ignorando o revirar de olhos do loiro.

Ele sorriu para a irmã.

"Deixe o feitiço para depois, Ginny" Ele gargalhou, ignorando Malfoy completamente, lembrando-se do porque a estava procurando "Fred e George penduraram Filch e Snape na Torre de Astronomia" Ele alcançou sua mão, arrastando-a pelo corredor consigo "Tenho certeza que eles gostariam que sua princesinha não perdesse isso por nada"

Ela deixou ser levada pelo irmão, lançando um olhar de desculpas para o loiro, que revirou os olhos para ela.

A ruiva, ele concluiu, definitivamente, não era a melhor mentirosa do castelo.

* * *

OLÁAA!! LEITORAS DO MEU CORAÇÃO! XD 

Primeiroo, gostaria de dizer que fiquei suuuuper contente com a quantidade de reviews que vocês deixaram, imagino que vocês tenham gostado... E MUITO... do Draco falando em francês... então, por isso, eu prometo que aparecerá mais um pouco disso no futuro, okkk? XD

Espero que vocês gostem desse capítulo, sim? Não resisti e coloquei Fred e George! Mas isso era uma idéia que eu planejava desde que comecei a escrever essa fic... acho que eles aparecerão mais vezes... ueheuheu

Aaah gente e como tenho algumas leitoras que me add no MSN e tudo mais (piscadinha pra Stra. Malfoy, Zia Black e Annie Black Malfoy... uehuehe) e estou sempre conversando com elas e é bem legal... XD... se vcs quiserem, podem me add tbm, sim? meu MSN está na minha pagina, sintam-se a vontade! XD

**Isa Slytherin**: Oláaa! uehuehe obrigada pela review! XD Gostou do Draco?? mtooo sexyy! uehueh aaah God... aquele biquinho é matador! ueheuhe Espero que goste dessa capitulo!! Beeijos!

**lizzie.darcy**: Oláa!! Obrigada pela review, meninaaa! XD Ficou sexy, não? Quem aguenta Draco Malfoy, falando em francêss??? eu que não! hehehe :P Beijosss! até a próxima!

**Jane Empress of Wolfs**: Oi Janee!! ueheuhe Não acho que Ginny gostaria de trocar de lugar com vc... uehehe ela não ia deixar um loiro desses dando sopa por ai! ueheuh Simm! Blaise deu ervas para a professora... ueheue ele não toma jeito! aaah God... Draco falando em francês é demais pra minha cabeça! uheueheu XD Espero que goste desse capitulo, viu!! Beijos linda, até maiss!!

-Respira fundo- Agora é a review da Aninhoca XD

**Aninhoca**: Oiiiii! Primeiro: -APLAUSOS!- Aninhoca recebeu nota 10 pela perfeita performance em seu salto 'a la Pan'. uehuehe Espero que seja uma medalhista de ouro! Pronto... Agora um momento risadas minhas por não aguentar suas reviews, elas são DEMAIS: **UAuhuHUHhauahUAUahAHahIHUaUIAHUSHAUIHUAISHUisuahIUHAuihuISHUIAHSUIAHIHAUIHiuhauiHAUiahIHAAUhuauHiauihAIH.** Prontinho! Aaah meu Deus, eu racho o bico toda vez que as leio! Album de figurinhas? Bom, eu meu ultimo foi do Pokemon (uahuahssa pode rir, faz tempo) e quando comecou a lançar do HP minha mãe nao deixou nem eu e minha irmã comprarem, pq a gente gastava mto dinheiro com isso, ela ficava descabelada... (mas claro, isso nao nos impediu de comprar o album! ueheuhe!) aushausahsu gostou das ervas? bom, segui seu conselho e não o deixei usuário! ahahah tadinho... Gostou do Drake falando em frenchh??? ueheuhue Sim, MUITO cliche, mas MUITO gostosooo!!! uheuehue Não pude evitar! uehuehe Agora, outro momentos risadas da minha parte: **HAUSHAUSHAISHiuahIAHIuahIAHUiahIAHuihaUIAHIAHuiahAHuia**. Ótimo. VC FICAVA CUTUCANDO AS PESSOAS NO ELEVADOR??????? ahahahahah oh God...! E fingia que estava falando com alguém??? ahjahahah Vc não existe! é piradinha, piradinha... Aninhoca Pirraça! uehuehe ooh, sim!!! aprenda inglês pra ler as fics da Cassandra Claire! são ótimass!!! sério mesmo! vale a pena! Eu comecei a ler algumas fics em espanhol também, mas as DGs em espanhol são mto estranhas! tipo, meio piradas, absurdas... não gostei! ueheuh é muito engraçado suas reviews, não precisa diminui-las, eu racho o bico toda vez que leio! deve te dar um trabalhao enorme pra escrever né...! ueheuhe bomm... vou ficar por aqui pq está virando uma carta já... ausauihsiasaha vc é muito comédia!! Espero que goste dessa capitulo! uheuhe XD E obrigada pela review... pela BIG REVIEW... ueheueh... Beijos, Aninhoca, até a próxima!! ahahaha

**Tre Star**: Olha só que resolveu aparecerr!!! XD Tudo bom? Vc andou sumida daquii... uehuehe... que bom que esteja se divertindo com a fic! me deixa feliz!!.. :D Draco perfeito saliente malfoy, MESMO! uehehe ele arrasa, nãoo??? Espero que goste desse capitulo também, viu! Obrigada pela review e espero que apareça mais vezes por aqui... não suma! XD Beeeijoss!

**Nessa**: Oiiiii, Nessa! XD Draco Malfoy que se fala francês é raro! uehuehue duvido que achemos um desse em qualquer loja... uehuehe ah, obrigada! Passei sim, to ansiosa agora! hehe Então, eu achava que a fic teria uns 25 capitulos, mas pelo visto terá uns 30 e talvez até mais... mas não vou ficar enrolando muito tbm... ninguém merece né... aaah eu vi sua segunda review dia 28, também! uehehe... calma, eu já att!!! ueheuh Se quiser pode me encher no msn sim, viu! ueheuhe meu email está no meu profile... é o denao... blablabla... na verdade, eu tenho algumas leitoras que me add... e é mó legal, converso bastante com elas! é bom, pq são as unicas pessoas que eu converso sobre fics e harry potter, minhas amigas não curtem... bom... espero que goste desse capitulo!!! xD Beeeijos até mais!

**Hannah Guimaraes**: Oiii, tudo bom minha sem nome favorita? uehuehe lembra? tudo bem, parei! Fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic! XD Draco Malfoy falando frances... sem comentarios nao? uehueh espero que goste desse capitulo, viu! beeijos e até mais!!

**Anne Black de Morte**: Oiii! XD Sim, sorte da Ginny! euheue Olha, confesso que estou tentando fazer capitulos maiores por causa de vc, viu! ueheuhe espero que goste desse capitulo! Xd Beijos, até mais!

**miss maraudeer**: Oiii! euehuehe calmaa! aguenta firme que eu farei mais Dracos falando em frances nessa fic e nao quero que nada de ruim te aconteça e perca nosso loiro lindo falando em frances novamente! uehuhee pode deixar que se luna dispensar blaise eu mando pra vc sim! euehue espero que goste desse cap! beeeijoss!

**Stra. Malfoy**: Oiiii! XD Tudo bom, querida?? Vcs gostaram??? ueheuhe sim, dedicado especialmente para vcs o cap. anterior XD uehuehe Que bom que vc gostou sério mesmo! Draco Malfoy falando frances é de matar, nao? aah God! eueueheuh Bom, espero que goste desse cap. também, viu? Adorei conhecer vc e a Zia, vcs duas são mto fofas! Beijos e até mais!

**Dark Fairy Seven**: Oláaaa! XD sim, Draco Malfoy falando frances é... indescritivel! uehue Que bom que está gostando da fic! XD fico feliz memso em saber! espero que goste desse cap. também! Beeijos até maiss!

**EuDy**: Oiii! outra pessoa que andou sumidaa! XD tudo bom? uehuehe simmm!!! Draco falando em frances é maravilhosoooo... oh God! uehuehueh Espero que apareca mais vezes por aqui! eueheu Beijosss!!

**nanda malfoy**: Oiii!!! Que bom que está gostando! gosto quando as pessoas me dizem isso, me deixa empolgada pra escrever pra vcs! ueheue Bom, espero que voce goste desse cap. e apareça sempre por aqui! XD Beeeijoo!!!

**Mariana**: Oláa! Que bom que vc está lendo minha fic! Obaaa! outra pessoa que também acredita no impossivel! eueheuhue o/ Espero que goste desse capitulo! e obrigada pela review! aaah, e maginaaa... já gosto mto de vc por gostar da minha fic! XD brincadeira... sinta-se a contade nas reviews, sim? Beijossss e espero ve-la mais vezes por aqui! Xd

**Tici F.:** Olha sóoo! mais uma que tinha sumido e apareceu! XD que bom que gostou do Draco falando em frances, fala serio, ele é irrestivel, nao? euehheuh bom, espero que goste do cap! e não me mate, eu ja att! ueuehue XD bom, espero que apareca por aqui mais vezes tbm! Beeijos!!!

Obrigada genteee!!! De verdade!!! é muito legal saber que vcs estão gostando!

Até a próxima!!

Beeeeijos a todos que não mandam reviews, mas tbm estão lendo!


	19. O Menino Que Bebeu

**O Menino Que Bebeu**

"Quero saber, Ron!" Ginny implorou mais uma vez, puxando a manga da camisa do irmão.

O ruivo revirou os olhos. Parecia uma criança mimada.

"Por Merlin, Ginny" Ele resmungou, evitando os olhos dela "Você tem 16 anos e Fred e George conseguem te enganar como se tivesse seis"

Ela arregalou os olhos castanhos.

"Desde quando você mente, Ronald?" Perguntou desconfiada.

Ele encontrou o olhar da irmã antes de responder.

"Eu não minto"

"E Fred e George não mentem para mim" Ela empinou o nariz.

"Acredite no que quiser" Ele resmungou. Ela ignorou.

"Me conta, Ron" Ela insistiu novamente. Sorria travessamente, agora.

O ruivo suspirou cansado e encontrou o olhar da irmã.

"Acredite, Ginny" Ele segurou a irmã pelos ombros, fazendo com que ela tenha total atenção no que ele dizia "Você não quer saber"

"É claro que quero!" Ela protestou.

"Não, você não quer" Ele respondeu pacientemente. E a ruiva se perguntou mentalmente de onde veio toda essa paciência. Era de total conhecimento o temperamento esquentado do irmão. "E sabe por quê?"

Ela balançou cabeça negativamente.

"Porque você quase matou Lavander quando costumávamos a sair juntos" Ele respondeu simplesmente "Padma quase caiu e torceu o tornozelo quando você não parou de encara-la no Baile de Inverno. E Hermione, coitada, ficou semanas se perguntando por que você a evitava..."

"Você nem gostava delas" Ela comentou "Pelo menos da Lavander e da Padma"

"Eu sei" Deu de ombros "Mas _dessa_ eu gosto" Ele disse "E acredite, eu não quero comparecer ao seu funeral tão cedo"

"Ronald, eu não vou matar ninguém!"

Ele riu.

"Ginny," Ele passou o braço pelos ombros da irmã, caminhando para fora do Salão Comunal. "Você é muito ciumenta" Ele disse "Fleur teve um bocado de trabalho com aqueles Cogumelos Selvagens" Ele riu e a ruiva não pode evitar um sorriso "E mamãe não para de me mandar corujas perguntando aonde você consegue essas coisas. Você sabe que é perigoso."

"Luna fez o trabalho sujo para mim" Ela deu de ombros.

"Olha, você vai saber mais cedo ou mais tarde, então, seja uma boa menina e não insista, ok?" Ele pediu e ela não pode deixar de concordar "Tenho muita coisa pra fazer e Hermione está impossível com todo esse negócio de Monitoria"

"Ela vai mesmo passar o Natal na Toca?" Ginny perguntou.

"Todos os anos ela passa" Ron respondeu "Harry também vai"

A ruiva revirou os olhos.

"Estou perguntando sobre sua namorada misteriosa"

"Ah" O ruivo enrubesceu "Sim, ela vai" Deu de ombros, desejando internamente que a irmã parasse de tocar nesse assunto. Ele parou na frente do Salão Principal e encarou a irmã "Você vai se comportar, não, Ginny?" A preocupação era evidente em seus olhos "Mamãe certamente a colocará no mesmo quarto que você e Hermione..."

Ela sorriu.

"Claro que vou, Ron"

Ele também sorriu.

"Ótimo" Ele se aproximou da irmã e a beijou fraternalmente na testa "Vá almoçar e evite Snape" Recomendou se afastando dela "Ela está pegando pesado com os remanescentes da família Weasley por causa do incidente dos gêmeos"

Ginny sorriu e assentiu, rumando para dentro do Salão.

Ron assistiu a irmã se acomodar à mesa vermelha e dourada e suspirou cansado. Caminhou para a Sala dos Monitores.

Sabia que não era certo esconder da irmã que estava namorando uma de suas amigas. Mas o que ele poderia fazer? Ginny pode ser impossível quando quer.

DgDgDgDgDg

Harry estava bem irritado ultimamente.

Não é como se não devesse estar.

Até entendia porque Ron vivia implicando com Hermione quando saíam juntos, mas quem agüenta?

Sabia que ela era doentia quando se tratava dos estudos, mas quando ele tinha seus encontros normalmente _não_ eram em bibliotecas.

Em seu último encontro levara Ginny para comprar doces na Dedos de Mel e fora bem divertido. Mas claro, Ginny não era Hermione. E ele reconhecia que a morena mexia em seu coração mais do que achou que mexia.

"Potter!" Exclamou uma voz afetada, seguida de uma gargalhada.

Harry se virou em direção ao dono da voz e revirou os olhos ao notar de quem se tratava. Quem mais poderia ser uma hora dessas?

"Zabini, você realmente acha apropriado desfilar pelos corredores com essa garrafa?" Indicou para a garrafa de Firewhiskey presa fortemente entre os dedos.

O sonserino olhou de Potter para a garrafa e da garrafa para Potter. Não pôde evitar mais uma gargalhada.

Estava bêbedo e na companhia de Potter. Tinha coisa mais engraçada? Riu com o próprio pensamento.

"Você está passando tempo demais com a sangue ruim" Comentou com um ar de conspiração, se aproximando um pouco do outro.

"Não a chame assim" Repreendeu-o irritado "E é claro que passo tempo demais com ela" Respondeu "Ela é minha namorada"

Zabini riu e deu um longo gole na garrafa.

"Tem certeza?" Arqueou uma sobrancelha "Andam dizendo que vocês brigaram há alguns dias por causa de Ginny"

Harry revirou os olhos, ignorando a intimidade do sonserino com a ruiva. Lavander e Parvati continuam as mesmas fofoqueiras mentirosas de sempre, notou.

"Não foi por causa de Ginny" Esclareceu "E isso não te diz o respeito"

Blaise riu e se aproximou mais de Potter, passando um braço pelos ombros ossudos do grifinório, como se fossem grandes companheiros.

Mas Harry sabia que o outro estava bêbado o suficiente para não responder por seus atos. Perguntou-se mentalmente se ele já tinha algum problema como cirrose ou até mesmo problema de dependência.

"Potter, Potter..." Blaise caminhou corredor abaixo com o menino que sobreviveu, bebendo mais um pouco da garrafa "Você está precisando disso mais que eu" Riu e esticou a garrafa quase vazia nas mãos do outro. "Vamos, tem mais da onde veio essas..." Gargalhou, arrastando Potter consigo.

Harry tentou se desvencilhar dos braços de Zabini, mas ele era incrivelmente forte para um bêbado em potencial.

E, definitivamente, não gostou nem um pouco do tom malicioso do sonserino.

Ao virar o corredor, Zabini parou de andar subitamente e encarou o menino-que-sobreviveu. E Harry descobriu que não gostava nem um pouco da expressão dele.

"Potter..." Ele levantou a mão sem garrafa em direção do outro. Ato que fez Harry encolher, receoso. Ele levou a mão para seu rosto e afastou, o mais delicado que seu estado alcoólico permitia, o cabelo bagunçado de seu rosto. Olhou intensamente nos olhos verdes do menino-que-sobreviveu por trás daqueles enormes óculos. "Sua cicatriz é _horrível_!"

A gargalhada em seguida foi inevitável.

DgDgDgDgDg

"Ele te contou quem é a namorada?" Luna perguntou.

"Não" Ginny resmungou, aparentemente, desanimada.

"Por que você acha que Ronald está fazendo tanto suspense?" Luna guardou a varinha atrás da orelha e afastou os longos cabelos loiros do rosto "Você acha que a namorada de Harry Potter ainda tem sentimentos por ele?"

Ginny deu de ombros.

"Hermione e Harry parecem se gostar bastante" Respondeu, alcançando uma tortinha de abóbora na mesa e abocanhando um pedaço. Mastigou pensativa. "Acho que é algum outro motivo" Comentou lentamente, raciocinando consigo mesma "Só não consigo imaginar qual..." Sorriu, de repente "Mas pelo mistério deve ser alguém tipo a Chang"

"Por quê?" Luna encarou a amiga.

"Não que _seja_ ela" Esclareceu a ruiva "Mas deve ser alguém que é ou já foi íntimo de algum de seus amigos ou familiares para ele se sentir intimidado em abrir o jogo"

A loira assentiu em entendimento e continuou a encarar suspeita a amiga que terminava a torta.

"Você está bem com essa relação?" Referia-se ao relacionamento de Ronald. Ginny é bem ciumenta e, normalmente, não levava essas coisas facilmente.

Ginny sorriu para o último pedaço da torta. E a loira não gostou nem um pouco do brilho travesso nos olhos castanhos.

"Não" Respondeu vagamente "Mas vou ficar..." Comeu o resto da torta, satisfeita "Em breve" Até a loira sabia que esse tom de suspense não combinava nem um pouco com ruiva.

"O que você está planejando, Ginevra?"

"Ainda não planejei nada" Confessou, se levantando da mesa "Mas estou contando com Blaise para me dar algumas idéias para o Natal" Puxou Luna pela mão, fazendo-a se levantar e segui-la para fora do Salão.

"Ginevra!" Luna exclamou, atônita. "Onde estamos indo?" A loira ignorou a própria pergunta e partiu para a que interessava "Na verdade, o que você quer dizer com idéias para o Natal?"

Ginny sorriu para a amiga.

"Vamos procurar Blaise" Contou "Quero fazer esse Natal inesquecível para nossa _querida_ visita surpresa"

Luna não pôde evitar rir. Ginevra era bem diabólica quando se tratava dos irmãos. Ou melhor, de suas _namoradas_.

E não era pouco, afinal, tinha _seis_ irmãos.

Devia ser o cabelo vermelho, deduziu.

DgDgDgDgDg

Draco finalmente conseguira o sossego que almejava.

Sentou-se confortavelmente em sua poltrona favorita de seu Salão Comunal e esticou as pernas em cima da mesinha de centro, descansando o livro de História da Magia que precisava estudar em seu colo.

Depois de um rápido bate boca com a Sangue Ruim, ela se irritou e deixou o Salão dizendo que iria organizar o que tinha que organizar para o Diretor sem a ajuda dele.

Não que ele se importasse. Não mesmo.

E tinha Blaise, que acordara aceso para alguma trilha pela floresta proibida ou para tingir os cabelos da professora de Transfiguração e insistira pela participação do loiro. Nas duas atividades, mas Draco não tinha tempo e, muito menos, paciência para essas coisas e mandou Zabini sumir de sua frente.

Quando o moreno não sumira, recomendou que ele fosse beber ou fazer o que quer que precise fazer e o deixasse em paz. E, surpreendentemente, ele abraçara de corpo e alma a idéia de ir beber e se retirara do Salão à procura de Firewhiskey.

Draco abriu o livro e se perguntou mentalmente se Blaise tinha noção de que ainda era meio-dia e que estava cedo demais para ficar bêbado por aí.

Deu de ombros.

Blaise parecia odiar o estado sóbrio de seu corpo.

Abriu o livro de Transfiguração no capítulo 17, porém mal conseguira ler o título da matéria.

A porta do Salão se abriu, dando passagem para duas garotas que riam cúmplices.

Uma delas, Luna Lovegood, desviou a atenção da amiga e encontrou o olhar de Draco, sorrindo.

"Olá, Draco" Cumprimentou o loiro que não a respondeu. Ele assistiu atônito enquanto a Corvinal puxava pela mão a amiga e se sentavam no sofá próximo dele. Notou que a ruiva parecia envergonhada. Pelo menos_ alguém _ainda sentia vergonha.

Encarou as duas sentadas e fechou o livro.

"Como vocês sabem a senha?" Ele perguntou. Não fazia idéia do que dizer.

"Pansy nos contou" Luna respondeu simplesmente.

"Ah" O loiro sorriu irônico "_Pansy contou_" Revirou os olhos internamente. Só imaginava o dia em que o gigante mestiço aparecesse também. E do jeito que as coisas andavam só rezava para que isso não acontecesse quando seus pais aparecessem para uma visita surpresa.

"Então?" Perguntou. Encarou a ruiva. Ela estava um pouco corada nas maçãs do rosto. Do jeito que sempre ficava quando estava perto dele, reparou.

Ela ignorou a vergonha e se levantou do sofá.

"Onde está Blaise?" Perguntou, agitada, andando pelo aposento, como se estivesse procurando pelo moreno.

"Você veio por causa de Blaise?" O loiro arqueou uma sobrancelha.

A ruiva, que agora estava de costas para ele olhando um quadro estranho de uma montanha e uma mesa na parede, sorriu para si mesma.

"Sim" Respondeu, sem hesitar.

"E por quê?" Draco perguntou. Ela quase sentiu um ar de irritação em seu tom de voz. _Quase_. Draco Malfoy era indecifrável. Queria poder enxergar tudo o que ele escondia. No olhar e nas palavras.

"Porque preciso de uma idéia" Ginny respondeu, voltando a atenção sobre a namorada de seu irmão. Virou para encarar o loiro. "A não ser que você tenha alguma idéia de como mandar uma menina chata para a Antártida apenas com uma pena e uma capa"

Ele revirou os olhos.

"Quem seria a suposta _menina chata_?" Perguntou, surpreso com o olhar travesso da ruiva.

"A namorada nova do meu irmão" Respondeu. Voltou a andar pelo aposento.

"Você tem um peixe por aqui, Draco?" Luna perguntou, chamando a atenção dos dois, examinando as pontas do longo cabelo loiro.

"Não" Ele respondeu, ignorando a estranheza da pergunta. Estava se acostumando com essas coisas já. Ela andava bastante por perto agora. "Dei o último que tinha para o Professor Snape"

Ginny revirou os olhos, mas continuou a andar pelo salão. Reconheceria esse tom sarcástico até morta.

"Ah, que generoso da sua parte" Luna sorriu, inocentemente "E um rim de Elfo Doméstico?" Perguntou novamente "Sei que seu pai costuma torturá-los de forma não convencional"

Ele encarou a loira, sem saber o que responder. Seria mais fácil se houvesse malícia ou ironia em suas palavras. Mas ela perguntara tão simples como se perguntasse se fazia sol ou chuva lá fora.

"Ele _me _deu o último rim que tinha" Ginny respondeu e, surpreendentemente, lançou um olhar de entendimento para o loiro. Ele podia estar acostumado com as loucuras de Luna, não com sua sinceridade e inocência.

Luna suspirou dramática.

"Tudo bem, então" Ela se levantou do sofá.

"Para que você quer essas coisas?" Ginny deu voz à pergunta mental do loiro.

"Para tirar umas pontas duplas do meu cabelo" Sacudiu os cabelos. Caminhou para o quarto do loiro "Vou pegar um pente" E entrou no aposento.

Ginny encarou o loiro e não pode evitar uma risada. Sua expressão era engraçada.

"Vocês estão andando demais com Pansy" Ele resmungou. Seu quarto estava se tornando totalmente público. E, definitivamente, começaria a criar regras para evitar a entrada da Corvinal em seu quarto. Já não bastava Blaise estocar Bombas de Bosta em seu precioso santuário, agora era capaz da loira querer estocar peixes na gaveta das suas cuecas Calvin Klein, e só Merlin sabe que isso não é impossível. Rezou mentalmente para que ela não começasse a mandar corujas a Lucius em busca de rins de Elfos Domésticos. Só ele sabia o que seu pai era capaz de fazer. Chutou-se mentalmente. Agora estava rezando pela Lovegood. Definitivamente, precisava de uma terapia.

Ginny riu de novo.

Ele levantou os olhos para a ruiva e tirou os pés da mesinha que os apoiava, descansando-os no chão novamente. Levantou-se da poltrona e andou até ela.

Ginny, notando seus movimentos, parara de rir.

Ele se aproximou dela e a puxara pela mão para perto de si, fazendo-a se aproximar de seu corpo. Então, passou as mãos por sua cintura, colando seu corpo no dela e inclinou um pouco o rosto para perto do dela.

Ela sorriu e o encarou nos olhos cinzas, sabendo o que estava para acontecer, e passou as próprias mãos pelo pescoço do loiro. Depois fechou os olhos, inclinando um pouco o rosto na direção dele, esperando que ele fizesse o que ela queria que ele fizesse.

_Ele ia beijá-la_.

Porém, ao invés de sentir seus familiares lábios finos e frios em sua boca, sentiu-os roçando levemente em seu nariz, num pequeno e rápido beijo.

Abriu os olhos surpresa, quando ele se afastou.

Ele _sorria _para ela.

E ela podia sentir a diversão em sua expressão.

Não pôde evitar a própria risada.

Definitivamente, amava quando ele a surpreendia assim.

Ele inclinou o rosto novamente e, dessa vez, pressionou os lábios contra os dela fortemente.

"Por Merlin, vocês dois não cansam?" Exclamou uma voz que os fez se afastar um do outro. Mal haviam se beijado.

Ginny grunhiu em frustração e enterrou o rosto no peito do loiro.

"Pansy," Draco resmungou, assistindo por cima da cabeça ruiva a amiga entrar pelo portal e se acomodar em sua poltrona favorita "Seja mais delicada da próxima vez, sim?"

"Eu sempre sou delicada, Draco" Ela pegou uma revista que estava em cima da mesa e começou a folhear, sequer dando atenção ao casal.

"Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer" Ele resmungou entre dentes.

"Que seja" Ela levantou os olhos da revista e viu Luna sair do quarto do quarto do amigo e se sentar no sofá "Dá isso aqui que eu faço" A morena se levantou da poltrona e se sentou ao lado da loira, tomando o pente de suas mãos e direcionando-o em seus cabelos loiros e longos.

"Obrigada, Pansy" Ela agradeceu.

Draco revirou os olhos para a cena e afastou um pouco a ruiva de si, procurando contato visual com ela.

Aproximou seu rosto do dela, ciente de que as outras duas estavam ocupadas demais uma com a outra, e mordeu levemente seu lábio inferior.

Ela fechou os olhos rapidamente e tremeu um pouco em seus braços.

Ele se afastou novamente e sorriu torto. Ela abriu os olhos e o encarou. Havia súplica em seu olhar, desejando por mais.

"Acho que fica pra depois" Ele sussurrou, roçando seus lábios nos dela, indicando para as duas meninas no sofá.

Ela suspirou derrotada. Não se importava em deixar para depois. O que a frustrava era essa provocação que ele fazia.

Ele se afastou da ruiva e a puxou consigo para a poltrona, acomodando-a em seu colo.

"Onde você estava, Pansy?" Draco perguntou, encarando a amiga, enquanto apoiava o queixo no ombro da ruiva.

"Ah, você sabe... por aí" Evitou o olhar do amigo e continuou a pentear os longos cabelos da loira ao seu lado.

Draco encarou a amiga que estranhamente deixara um tom vermelho subir em seu rosto e depois deu de ombros. Deu atenção a uma mecha de cabelos ruivos que começara a enrolar entre os dedos.

A porta do Salão se abrira mais uma vez, dando passagem para a outra habitante do aposento entrar. Ela parecia perdida pela expressão no rosto.

Ginny, surpresa e assustada, levantara-se rapidamente do colo do loiro, pronta para dar alguma desculpa esfarrapada para a Monitora Chefe de como estava de passagem e tropeçara num rim de elfo doméstico e caíra acidentalmente no colo de Draco Malfoy. Mas Hermione sequer levantara os olhos para ver quem ocupava o aposento. Entrara direto em seu dormitório.

"Depois eu sou a louca" Luna comentou.

Draco puxou a ruiva de volta para seu colo e voltara a brincar com a mecha de seu cabelo vermelho.

"Você ainda não disse onde Blaise está" Ginny comentou para o loiro.

"Ele deve estar vindo" Respondeu, distraidamente, enquanto enrolava os cabelos nos próprios dedos.

A porta do Salão Comunal abriu novamente. E o dono do aposento estava começando a se irritar com toda essa movimentação.

Blaise aparecera em pé no portal com uma garrafa de Firewhiskey em suas mãos. Ria afetado por causa da bebida.

"Senhoras e Senhores," Ele anunciou dramaticamente, rindo "Eu vos apresento..." Puxou alguém de trás de si para dentro do Salão num movimento rápido. "Harry Potter, o menino-que-bebeu"

Harry entrara no Salão, carregando consigo a própria garrafa. Seus óculos estavam tortos e seus cabelos mais desalinhados que nunca. Mas ainda sim. Era Harry Potter. Um Harry Potter muito bêbado, diga-se de passagem.

Ele se apoiou em Zabini e ambos riam descontrolados, enquanto conversavam entre si numa língua que só Merlin poderia entender.

Draco se levantou num pulo e Ginny teve que se equilibrar para não ir de cara no chão. O loiro se aproximou de Zabini. Completamente, irritado. Deu um tapa forte em sua cabeça.

"Ai, Drake, mais carinho comigo" Blaise levou a mão sem garrafa para o lugar onde levara um tapa, massageando. O loiro revirou os olhos.

"Zabini, seu idiota!" Ele ralhou com o amigo "O que você tem nessa cabeça pra trazer Potter aqui?"

"Hey! Estou aqui!" Potter riu idiotamente. Fazendo o loiro revirar os olhos mais uma vez e dando um tapa em sua cabeça também. E mais forte, claro.

"Não seja tão dramático, Draco" Blaise riu e passou um braço pelos ombros do amigo, passando a garrafa que bebia para ele "Você beija a boca que beijou Potter" Apontou para a ruiva atônita no meio do aposento. "Sem ofensas, Ginny" Acrescentou.

Ela continuou apenas o encarando.

"Oi, Ginny!" Harry exclamou quando notou a ruiva no aposento. Caminhou, tropeçando nos próprios pés, até a ruiva, abraçando-a fortemente.

"Sem sentimentalismo, Potter" Blaise repreendeu o grifinório, rindo. "Drake aqui pode não gostar"

"Zabini!" Draco se afastou dos braços do amigo e o encarou. "O que você acha que esse idiota vai falar pro Weasel quando encontrá-lo? _'Olha, estive bebendo a tarde inteira com Zabini e depois demos uma esticada para o Salão dos Monitores. Ah, a propósito, encontrei sua irmã por lá, sentada no colo do Malfoy. E você? O que fez hoje?_'"

Blaise ficou sério e encarou o amigo nos olhos. Por um longo tempo. Então, novamente, desatou a gargalhar.

"Drake, Drake..." Ele voltou a abraça-lo pelos ombros "Temos _Harry Potter. _Bêbado. Em nossas mãos. E você só pensa em si mesmo..." Blaise balançou a cabeça negativamente.

Draco olhou para o amigo e não pôde evitar um sorriso malicioso.

"Então?" Blaise continuou, sorrindo tão malicioso quanto Draco. "Lula Gigante ou Floresta Proibida?"

"Lula Gigante" Pansy respondeu, sorrindo maliciosa do sofá "Com certeza"

Draco deu um longo gole na garrafa que Blaise lhe passara. Aproveitaria esse momento o máximo que pudesse.

"O que vocês vão fazer com ele?" Ginny se aproximou do loiro e perguntou receosa. Havia, finalmente, conseguido sair dos braços de Harry. Não podia esperar coisas boas acontecendo para Harry nas mãos desses dois.

"Não temos certeza ainda" Ele a puxou para perto e a beijou nos lábios "Sugestões?" Arqueou uma sobrancelha.

Ela se desvencilhou de seus braços e o encarou irritada.

"_Não_!" Ela exclamou incrédula. "Draco, ele está fora de si" Lançou um olhar rápido para o melhor amigo do irmão que abraçava Blaise e 'agradecia por todo apoio' que ele estava lhe dando.

O loiro levou a garrafa para a boca mais uma vez e matou o resto em um longo gole.

"Não vamos _matá-lo_" O loiro respondeu, deixando a garrafa de lado. Voltou a puxar a ruiva para perto. Aproximou a boca de seu ouvido e sussurrou "Apenas dar a ele algo que ele nunca esquecerá"

Ela se afastou novamente.

"Não se aproxime de mim" Ela disse "Você não acha que ele não vai se lembrar disso quando voltar ao normal?" Ralhou.

"Não, não vai" Luna respondeu, rindo e bebendo uma garrafa que Blaise colocara em suas mãos. "Ele tem olhos verdes, Ginevra" Contou.

"Você ouviu" O loiro respondeu "_Ele tem olhos verdes de sapinhos cozidos_" A encarou sério. "Se você quiser ficar com ele, tudo bem por mim" Tirou as mãos da cintura dela.

"Eu não gosto mais dele" Ela sussurrou, segurando um de seus braços, para que ele não se afastasse.

Ele a encarou. Sua expressão suavizou um pouco.

"Vamos apenas levar Potter para um passeio inesquecível" Ele contou, voltando a abraçá-la pela cintura. Ela suspirou cansada e ele aproveitou que ela não respondeu nada e levou seus lábios para o pescoço da ruiva. Trilhou alguns beijos desde a base de seu pescoço, lentamente, até o pé de seu ouvido, onde mordiscou sensualmente. "Então?" Sussurrou. Não pôde evitar um sorriso. Ela tremia em seus braços "Vai com a gente ou não?"

A ruiva o puxou pelo pescoço para o beijo que tanto desejava. Passou uma das mãos em seus cabelos loiros enquanto ele a beijava e a apertava contra seu corpo.

"Vou considerar isso um sim" Ele comentou quando se afastaram em busca de ar.

Ela se amaldiçoou mentalmente por ser tão fraca com ele. Afastou de seus braços e caminhou até Blaise, a procura de uma garrafa para si mesma.

Era melhor que estivesse bem bêbeda para o que quer que fosse acontecer nas próximas horas.

DgDgDgDgDg

Hermione precisava organizar seus pensamentos. E muito. Principalmente por causa desse último desentendimento com Harry.

Talvez, precisasse organizar melhor sua _vida_.

Mas com esse barulho todo do lado de fora de seu dormitório seria impossível.

Levantou da cama e calçou os sapatos rapidamente. Respirou fundo antes de sair do quarto. Pelo visto teria que expulsar Zabini do aposento mais uma vez. E ainda por cima, bêbado. Aí, conseqüentemente, começaria uma rodada de insultos por parte do Malfoy por ela se intrometer aonde não devia, porque tinha sangue impuro, porque não tinha direito de mandar nos convidados dele, bla bla bla... A história de sempre.

Andou até a porta do quarto e abriu, pronta para ar com os sonserinos que bagunçavam.

Mas ficou sem palavras pelo que via.

Um grupo de alunos, nada convencional, gargalhava e bebia como se não houvesse amanhã.

Ela saiu do quarto e andou até a roda.

Zabini estava bêbado e sem camisa, deitado no colo de Luna que também parecia longe desse mundo. Mais que o normal. Parkinson e Malfoy dividiam o que parecia ser a última garrafa cheia.

_E Ginny_ também estava lá.

"Ginny!" Ela andou até a ruiva que estava corada da cor dos cabelos e estava levantada, tentando se equilibrar nos próprios pés. Mas falhava. Todos gargalhavam impiedosamente e a presença da Monitora apenas fez com que a diversão aumentasse. "O que eles fizeram com você, Ginny?" Ela segurou a amiga pelos braços e a ajudou a se sentar no sofá.

"Dê um tempo, Granger!" Malfoy disse, num tom de voz mais alto que ele normalmente usa.

"Malfoy!" Ela apontou uma mão na cara do loiro "Que você e seus amigos se divirtam assim..." Ela se referia à bebedeira "Eu não me importo. Mas que você embebede Ginny, eu não aceito!" Ela quase gritou "Ela nunca bebeu antes, seu idiota!"

Ele se levantou do sofá e largou a garrafa na mão de Pansy.

"Não grite comigo, Sangue Ruim" Ele quase cuspiu as palavras "A Weasley aqui..." Ele se aproximou de Ginny e passou um braço por seu ombro, abraçando-a "Não precisa que mandemos ou não ela fazer as coisas" Ele sorriu malicioso "Bem diferente do seu namoradinho"

A expressão da menina mudou para confusão quando todos começaram a gargalhar novamente.

"Na verdade, agradeça ele por mim..." O loiro comentou, se sentando no sofá e puxando a ruiva para seu colo "Esse pequeno social aqui só aconteceu por causa dele"

Mais risadas.

"Onde está Harry?" Ela perguntou intrigada, ignorando o fato de Malfoy estar passando a mão pelos cabelos vermelhos de Ginny e ela tentar desvencilhar dele.

"Por que você não checa o Lago da Lula Gigante?" Comentou malicioso.

Ela arregalou os olhos.

"Se acontecer alguma coisa a ele, Malfoy" Ela o encarou, irritada "Eu te mato com um instrumento trouxa chamado revólver!" Ela apontou para a cara dele. "E largue, Ginny!" Puxou a ruiva do colo dele e a arrastou para a poltrona. "Já volto, está bem?" Avisou para a ruiva e saiu do Salão Comunal apressada.

"Precisávamos usar todo meu carregamento de Bomba de Bosta com Potter, Draco" Resmungou Blaise.

"Sim, precisávamos" O loiro respondeu, puxando a ruiva de volta para seu colo, que ria divertida com a sua mão roçando em seu pescoço "Por Merlin, Blaise, você tem o que na cabeça pra colocar aquele monte de bosta no meu quarto?"

"Culpe Fred e George" Deu de ombros. O loiro revirou os olhos.

Ginny parou de rir subitamente, lembrando-se do motivo de estar agora no Salão Comunal dos Monitores. Virou o rosto para encontrar o azul dos olhos de Blaise.

"Tenho uma tarefa pra você, Blaise" O moreno se sentou para escutá-la melhor. Gostou do sorriso travesso nos lábios da ruiva.

"Em que posso ajudá-la, Weasley querida?"

"É bem simples, na verdade" Ela trocou um olhar cúmplice com Luna "Meu irmão tem essa namorada nova e misteriosa..." Pansy enrijeceu em seu assento.

"Ah!" Exclamou Blaise, deliciado, trocando um olhar cúmplice com Luna também "O ciúme Weasley"

Ela revirou os olhos e mostrou a língua para a amiga.

"Então, Ron disse que está certo e ela já confirmou que vai passar o Natal com a gente. Eu quero dar um Natal inesquecível pra ela, se é que você me entende..." Ela sorriu maldosa. Draco pensou que era o efeito do álcool, mas gostou desse sorriso.

"Sempre soube que você era a minha Weasley favorita, Ginny" Blaise riu "Mas o que você tem em mente?"

"Não sei... talvez perda de cabelo..." Ninguém notou os olhos arregalados de Pansy "Perda de dentes..." Pansy fechou a boca que estava aberta. "Essas coisas básicas"

"Ginny, Ginny..." Blaise a repreendeu "Você é irmã de Fred e George Weasley! Deveria ter mais classe" Ele sorriu malicioso "Talvez uma chave de Portal para fora do país... na hora da ceia de Natal..."

Todos gargalharam.

Menos uma certa sonserina assustada.

DgDgDgDgDg

"Ron!" Hermione chamou o ruivo que logo virou para encara-la. Ela ignorou a cara de culpa que ele tinha.

"Você veio falar dos panfletos que você me pediu pra colar nos quadros de avisos?" Ele escondeu alguma coisa atrás do corpo e o rosto estava corado e sujo. "Porque eu estou quase terminando, eu juro, só faltam alguns..."

"Me poupe, Ronald" Ela revirou os olhos "Você nem tocou nos panfletos, eles ainda estão onde eu deixei" Ela o puxou por uma mão para o Hall de Entrada "Mas não é sobre isso. Não sei onde Harry está e tenho um mau pressentimento de que Malfoy tenha feito alguma coisa..." Contou.

"O quê?"

"Ele estava bêbado no Salão Comunal e falou alguma coisa de Harry estar lá no Lago da Lula Gigante..." Explicou "A propósito, pode terminar de comer essa Torta de Abóbora que você escondeu no bolso" Ela resmungou "Seu rosto está cheio de migalhas, não acho que sua namorada achará atraente"

O rosto dele enrubesceu.

"Por falar nela" Ela abriu a porta da saída Principal "Ela estava no Salão tão bêbada quanto o Malfoy, o Zabini, a Luna e a..." A morena se calou rapidamente, fazendo o ruivo engasgar com o último pedaço da torta. Ambos pararam de andar.

"Não me diga que Ginny também está lá" Ele disse entre dentes, fechando os punhos fortemente, quando superou o engasgar todo.

"Se você pede, eu não digo" Ela deu um sorriso sem graça. Segurou fortemente o amigo que se movimentava para voltar para o castelo. Resmungava algo incoerente sobre '_castrar_' '_matar_' e '_doninha_'.

"Acredite em mim, Ron" Ela chamou sua atenção "Ginny está um pouco bêbada, mas não está deixando Malfoy tocar nela" Ela omitiu que o Sonserino a puxara para seu colo, mas viu perfeitamente que Ginny tentava se desvencilhar de seus braços. Pelo menos, tentava na medida que seu estado alcoólico deixava. "E eu terei o maior prazer em te ajudar a se desfazer daquele traste, mas agora precisamos nos concentrar em Harry"

O ruivo sequer ouvira uma palavra que a amiga dissera.

Encarava acima de sua cabeça, com os olhos arregalados e a boca meio aberta, em direção do Lago Negro.

A morena também olhara.

Harry Potter. Desacordado. Numa bolha gigante flutuante. Coberto de Bombas de Bosta.

DgDgDgDgDg

Ron estava possesso.

E ninguém ousava dirigir à palavra a ele com alguma piadinha idiota sobre o monte de bosta que estava coberto. Ou porque estava todo molhado.

Alcançou rapidamente o Salão dos Monitores e, rapidamente, sussurrou a senha para a porta encantada.

"Malfoy!" O ruivo explodiu. Não sabia se a irritação profunda que sentia no momento era porque ele havia de fato embebedado sua irmã mais nova, ou porque jogara seu melhor amigo em coma alcoólico à mercê dos sereianos, ou porque quase morrera para tirá-lo de lá. Mas um fato estava certo. Odiava com todas as suas forças ver esse idiota abraçando sua _irmã_ e sua _namorada_. Ele andou a passos largos até o loiro e o puxou pelo colarinho, afastando-o das duas meninas e ignorando os comentários idiotas de Zabini sobre '_a sujeira que estava fazendo no aposento com o monte de bosta e água em seu corpo'_.

Não mediu esforços para acertar o nariz daquele infeliz com um de seus melhores socos.

O Monitor Chefe caiu no chão e levou as duas mãos para o nariz sangrento.

"Ron!" Exclamou Ginny, ajoelhando-se para amparar o loiro, seguida de Zabini e Luna.

"Não vou discutir com você, Ginny" Ele disse irritado "Por causa desse infeliz," Ele deu um chute nas costelas do loiro "Você está fora de si"

Ginny se levantou, pronta para discutir com seu irmão, mas cambaleou de volta para o chão. Estava muito bêbada.

"Vamos para fora, Weasley" Pansy se levantou e foi empurrando o ruivo para fora do Salão, sob seus protestos. "Você já causou problemas demais por aqui"

"_Eu_ causei problemas?" Ele estava irritado e incrédulo.

A morena o empurrou, guiando-o até o próximo corredor.

Ele parou para encará-la. E só então, notou que o humor dela estava pior que o seu próprio. Seus olhos estavam frios. Do jeito que eram quando não costumavam ficar juntos.

"Que história é essa de que você tem uma namorada?" Ela explodiu. "Ginny disse que ela já aceitou ir passar o Natal em sua casa"

O rosto do ruivo empalideceu.

"Eu achava que EU era sua namorada, mas eu não estou me recordando sequer de ter discutido algo do tipo com você, Weasley!"

Ele estava atônito. Confuso e surpreso. E de todas as coisas que poderia ter feito no momento, ele fez a pior.

Riu.

"Não estou vendo graça, Weasley!" Pansy disse entre dentes.

"Você está bêbada, Pansy" Ele disse entre risos "Você nunca diria algo do tipo se estivesse sóbria, provavelmente, teria fingido que eu não existia mais!".

Ela pestanejou. Então, riu.

Quando as risadas acabaram, ambos se encararam.

"Então, você quer ir passar o Natal em casa?" Ele perguntou, ignorando o tom vermelho que seu rosto alcançava.

"E sua outra namorada?" Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha "Como fica?"

Ele revirou os olhos.

"Você sabe que Hermione não é exatamente uma namorada, só uma diversão pervertida enquanto Harry não está por perto"

Ela arregalou os olhos e ele riu.

"Não tem graça" Ela disse entre dentes, batendo em seu peito.

"Desculpe" Ele respondeu. "Então? Você vai?"

Ela deu um sorriso fraco.

"Não sei se é uma boa idéia..." Ela murmurou "Não acho que Ginny vá gostar disso. Ela está pensando em mandar _'a namorada misteriosa' _para fora do país na hora da Ceia" Ela contou "Sem cabelos e dentes"

Ele riu.

Definitivamente, é algo que sua irmã mais nova faria.

Mas deixaria esse assunto para depois.

Sorriu.

Ela acabara de dizer que era sua namorada.

* * *

Oiii gente! Desculpa mesmo a demora para att e desculpe também por esse capítulo... ele foi bem fraco, mas como comentei com alguém, acho que com a Anna e a Aninhoca... estou com bloqueio de criatividade, misturado com preguiça e estresse de fim de ano e problemas na minha vida amorosa... S Então, deu pra perceber que a coisa não anda bem, né... Mas pelo menos agora estou formada o/ e terei mais tempo para me dedicar às minhas fics. Desculpa se haver um erro ou outro ao longo desse capitulo, eu realmente estava com preguiça de rever a fic... sou a minha própria Beta... uehuehe 

Gostaria de desejar um **Feliz Natal** adiantado pra vocês, já que eu acho que minha próxima att é só antes do Ano Novo... SE eu conseguir... anyway, que vocês aproveitem bastante, ganhem muitos presentes... e comam bastante também... eehueheu

Obrigada pelas reviews, meninas, vocês são demais mesmo:

**Zia Black**: Menina!! Obrigada pela review... uhuehe Geroge e Frederic são demais mesmo...! Vc sumiu do MSN! Queria saber da sua fic... como ela anda, hein?? Se quiser, me manda depois que eu beto... estou ansiosa para ler também! XD Bom, espero que vc apareça pelo msn... faz tempo que a gente não se fala! uehue Beijão, linda!

**Annie Black Malfoy**: Oláa, obrigada pela review, querida! eheuhe Vc gosta do Blaise, é? Ele é... gracioso... uheuhe... Aqui está... atualizado! ueheu Espero que goste do capitulo! Até o msn ou as suas fics! XD Beijos, Anna!

**Hannah Guimaraes**: Oi Hannah! Sim, os gemeos apareceram... asuashia e Ron é um sonso mesmo... asahsaihs mas tudo bem, a gente supera... Espero que goste desse cap.! Particularmente, eu não gostei muito, mas o próximo será bem melhor, ok? Beeeijão, querida!! E obrigada pela review

**Mariana**: Oiii! uheuehue gostou dos gemeoss??? eu prometo que eles aparecerao novamente..! e o Draco falando em frances tambem! heheh ah meu Deus, mas ai a fic ficará enorme!!! eu prometi que ia colocar mais Lucius e Narcisa... mais Severus Snape... omG... tenho que parar com essas promessas... uheuhe... XD... bom, espero que goste desse capitulo e desculpe pela demora! Beeijos! E não precisa agradecer, ok? Eu sempre responderei suas reviews com o maior prazer! XD Até mais...

**Aninhoca Pirraça**: asuhashaishasha Fériass!!! Finalmente, fériass! ueheuhe nem me fale, estava louca por elas! ashaishaisauh Dean é bem melhor mesmo... Dino parece nome de dinossauro mesmo... tipo... DINOssauro... asiuashaiha affff... que merda... ignora que eu to péssima... agora momento risada: **UIASHAISHAIUSHAUISHAIUSHAUISHAUH**... Meeeoooo! Suas reviews são as mais engraçadass! ausaiaushash Essa tava engraçada sim!! aaah... cortar o cabelo é sempre deprimente... eu tirei 20cm do meu semana passada... S não superei ainda! Espero que tenha tido uma boa formatura... e vc continua doidinha... uheuhuehe... e meu deus, é verdade, a JK não teve dó na hora do batismo da familia Weasley... uheuehue... e quanto ao Pokemom... aushausha é melhor deixar isso no meu passado obscuro... uehueh... Aaah!! pediram pra te agradecer pelo alerta das ervas proibidas que vc me deu! aushausahu... o Blaise não tem nenhum problemas nos Paises Baixos, basicamente, por causa de vc! uheuehe bom, obrigada pela review... espero que goste desse capitulo... está fraco... mas o proximo será melhor, eu prometoo! E quando o Drake aparecer de novo falando em frances, o dedicarei para vc, ok? uheuheue Bom, até maiss Aninhoca!! ou melhor... até sua fic ou até o msn! uheuhe Beeijão, flor!

**Jane Empress of Wolfs**: Oláaa, querida! Então... esses gemeos são demais mesmo né... sempre aprontando mesmo! hueheuhe Vou te adiantar o capitulo sobre o Natal sim... terá uma briga e alguns desentendimentos... e a Pansy irá para a Toca, com certeza... mas só isso que eu posso dizer! hehehe Eu tinha planejado fazer o capitulo de Natal junto com o Natal de verdade, mas não deu tempo... mas td bem... fica mais pra frente, né... heuheu bom, espero que goste desse capitulo!! Beijão, linda! é ótimo vê-las em todas as fics! XD

**Stra. Malfoy**: Oi Juuu! Tudo bom? Outra que tbm sumiu do msn! huhehue Que bom que vc gostou da participação de Fred e George! Espero que vc tbm goste desse capitulo, ok? Beijão, linda, até maiss!

**Isa Slytherin**: Olá, Isa! uehueh uma verdadeira confusão mesmo! ueuheu obrigada pela review! Beijão, até mais!

**srta. malbine**: Oláaa! Obrigada pela review! XD uheuhe Na verdade, muitas pessoas não lembram, mas a própria JK escreveu Gred e Feorge no 1 livro, antes do Harry embarcar no trem, quando ele vê a família Weasley na Plataforma! huehee E simm... ahaaha acho que todos estão bem agradecidos por Blaise não usar ervas proibidas... asuauhsaisa bom,espero que goste desse capitulo! Até mais, beijoss!

**Juliana**: Oiii... XD Que bom que está se divertindo com a minha fic! uehue espero que esteja fazendo propaganda dela sim! ueheueh XD Espero que goste desse capitulo!! Beijãaaoo! Obrigada pela review!

**Tici F**.: Oláa! XD Fred e George são imcomparáveis, não? uheuheue Obrigada pela review e desculpe pela demora... bom, espero que goste desse capitulo! Até mais...!! Xd Beijão!

**izabella**: Oiii!!! Que bom que vc se diverte lendo minha fic, é legal de saber, pq basicamente, a fic é pra vcs! XD Espero que goste desse capitulo e apreça mais vezes por aqui! Beijãoo! e obrigada pela review!

**Ireth Hollow**: Olá, leitora nova! XD Que bom que vc está gostando...! E que bom que vc percebeu uma evolução no meu trabalho por aqui, é legal saber, obrigada! Espero que goste desse capitulo também e que continue acompanhando! XD Obrigada a review e até mais! Beijão!

**EuDy**: MENINAAA! Quando eu li sua review a primeira coisa que eu fui fazer é procurar no youtube esse video do Draco! eu até te mandei uma PM, não sei se vc viu, mas de qualquer jeito... O.O que homem é aquele??????? mesmo sem cabelo, mesmo não sendo o verdadeiro Draco... o Tom é lindo... e ele me fez perder o ar e cair da cadeira aqui!! Ele tava demaisss!!! omG! uheuehu anyway, obrigada pela review! Beijão, até mais!

**Karen:** Olá!! Que bom que voce gostou de Gred e Feorge! uheueh e quanto ao Drake falando em frances... ahahahah... pode aguardar, pq ele aparecerá mais vezes sim!!! uehuhue ele fez bastante sucesso por aqui! então acho que mais pra frente ele aparecerá, ok?? XD Obrigada pela review!! Beijão e até mais querida!

**nandagatinha**: ahsuahsaus com certezaa!!! Um dia eles três (Blaise, Fred e George) explodirão a escola e Luna certamente achará que é um sinal de boa sortee!! ahauhsua XD Obrigada pela review e espero que goste desse capítulo!! Beijãoo! e apareça mais vezes por aqui!!

**Belle Sharingan**: Oláa, leitora nova! asausauasuh esses meninos são arteiros, não? uheuhe E esse efeito Draco Malfoy é de deixar qualquer uma desestabilizada por alguns dias... ueheuhe... aaah, quanto ao Ron e Pansy, sinto dizer que eles ficarão mesmo juntos... eu sei que a maioria prefere ele com a Hermione e o Harry com a Pansy, e eu confesso, não sou nem um pouco fã de Harry e Hermione, mas é que eu realmente gosto de Ron e Pansy... Mas prometo que vc nem vai ligar até o final da fic, vc até achará simpatico! rs Bom, obrigada pela review, espero que goste desse capitulo! Beijos!

**Anne Black de Morte**: Olá! uehuehue vc acabou de deixar a review! uma pouco antes de eu att! ueheuhe Bom, eles comc erteza terão mais tempos juntos pela frente... mas com esse pessoal que os rodeia, será um pouco dificil... uheue... olha, esse capitulo tem 18 páginas e foi o maior que eu já fiz até agora! Principalmente por causa de vc! XD vc deixou tantas reviews dizendo que eles estavam muito pequenos... uheuehe Bom espero que goste!! Beijãao!!

Bom, é isso ai gente...

Antes do Ano Novo (Eu espero), estarei de voltaaa! XD

Beijão e obrigada por acompanharem!

Até mais...


	20. Velhas Amizades

**Velhas amizades**

Dor. De cabeça. Intensa.

Era tudo que Ginny sentia.

Respirou fundo e continuou de olhos fechados, tentando manter algum controle em sua própria dor.

Definitivamente, estava ciente que não estava em seu quarto e muito menos em sua cama.

Resmungou para si mesma. Antes Zabini a tivesse embebedado. Sabia que ela bebera _sozinha_ na noite anterior.

Ouviu um murmúrio e abriu os olhos lentamente.

Piscou uma. Duas. Três vezes. Antes que conseguisse se acostumar com a luminosidade do aposento.

Reconheceu rapidamente o aposento no qual estivera poucas vezes antes.

Era o dormitório de Hermione.

Levantou levemente a cabeça e encontrou Luna deitada ao seu lado, já acordada. Ajeitou-se melhor na cama e levou as mãos às têmporas, massageando-as levemente em busca de algum alivio para a dor de cabeça.

Luna pôs de lado o livro de Transfiguração do sétimo ano que lia distraidamente e olhou para a amiga, solidária. Ao contrário de Ginny, Luna, não tinha ressacas.

"Como paramos aqui?" Perguntou a ruiva um tanto grogue.

"Hermione nos trouxe para cá depois de Ronald socar Draco e antes de começar a chorar desesperadamente" Luna respondeu, ajeitando os cabelos loiros para fora do rosto "Ela está com Harry na Ala Hospitalar agora"

Ginny levantou o olhar para a amiga e parou com a massagem. Estava atônita.

"O que fizemos com Harry?" Ela sentiu desespero bater forte em seu peito. E quase. _Quase_. Sentiu alívio com o sorriso sonhador de Luna. Certamente, algo bom não foi.

"Enfeitiçamo-nos numa bolha e o deixamos no Lago Negro" Ela suspirou "Aposto que ele se divertiu um bocado com a Lula Gigante ontem"

A ruiva arregalou os olhos. Flashes da noite anterior iam e vinham em sua cabeça como um filme. Um filme maldito. Levantou-se rapidamente da cama, apesar da dor de cabeça e se ajeitou um pouco na frente do espelho.

"Vou ver como ele está" Disse para a amiga.

"Evite Ronald, Ginevra" Luna alertou. "Ele não está amigável a respeito de ontem"

Ginny assentiu, amaldiçoando-se mentalmente por ser tão estúpida. Deixou Malfoy embebedá-la, colocar a vida do amigo em perigo e se prejudicar com o irmão. Sem contar todas as barbaridades que falou e fez.

E claro, ganhar essa dor de cabeça infernal.

Saiu rapidamente do aposento.

Isso não ficaria assim.

Não mesmo.

DgDgDgDgDg

"_Zabini_!" Draco resmungou. Se não sumissem logo de vista, certamente, alguém os encontraria e já estava farto da mesma conversa com Severus sobre Firewhiskey, jovens, escola, Monitor Chefe e toda essa baboseira de sempre. Ajeitou o braço do amigo que estava sob seu ombro e o puxou para cima. Ele estava escorregando. "Você não pode ao menos _fingir_ que está andando?"

Blaise riu sonolento e deixou a cabeça cair no ombro do amigo. Os dois passaram a noite na Ala Hospitalar para tratar o nariz quebrado do loiro. Cortesia do Weasel.

"Não" Murmurou.

Draco queria jogá-lo no chão e continuar o caminho sozinho, porém sabia que não podia. Ia apenas atrasar a sua vida. Revirou os olhos e continuou a arrastar Blaise consigo.

"Onde está Loony?" Blaise perguntou de olhos fechados. "Você está me deixando cair, Drake" Resmungou.

"_Você é pesado Zabini_" O loiro resmungou entre dentes. Lançaria uma Imperdoável no infeliz quando chegasse ao dormitório. "E eu vou saber onde ela está? Deve estar escalando alguma montanha..."

Blaise riu novamente. Não pelo tom de voz do amigo, mas porque era algo que apenas Luna faria essa hora da manhã...

"_Não me digam!"_ Exclamou uma voz incrivelmente arrastada, chamando a atenção dos dois. Blaise abriu os olhos azuis que até então estavam fechados, mas não se levantou. Continuou no _conforto_ de Draco. Mas mesmo assim sabia que a irritação do loiro apenas aumentou. "Vocês reataram?"

Draco fechou os olhos pesadamente e respirou fundo, antes de se virar, com algum esforço por causa do amigo que carregava, e encarou friamente o castanho dos olhos de Nott.

"_O que você quer, Nott?" _Blaise achou melhor de recompor. Draco não estava de bom humor. Não mesmo.

Nott encarou o loiro, inexpressivo. Ele era quase tão alto quanto Draco e Blaise, porém não possuía o mesmo porte físico. Era mais magro. E o cabelo era de um tom castanho claro.

"Você_ realmente _faz o tipo que guarda ressentimentos, Draco" Ele comentou. Sua voz não traía sua expressão impassível.

"Não tenho tempo para discutir sobre meus sentimentos com você, Nott" O loiro deu as costas para o outro e puxou Blaise pelo braço "Vamos, Blaise"

Mas Blaise não se mexera. Continuara parado onde estava, fazendo o loiro parar seus movimentos. Procurou contato visual com o amigo.

"Talvez, Draco" Ele o encarou. Incrivelmente, sério. Como em momentos que se tratava de sua mãe. Ou momentos como _esse_. "_Seja_ hora de discutir seus sentimentos com ele" Ele disse significativamente. Continuou encarando o amigo, apesar de seus olhos estarem gradativamente se tornando mais escuros. E isso, definitivamente, não é um bom sinal.

"Não comece, Zabini..." Draco sussurrou para o amigo, alerta.

Blaise apenas continuou a encarar Draco. Não sabia exatamente se deixava o assunto... Por hoje. Ou aproveitava a oportunidade e insistia nele. Sabia que esse era um dos únicos assuntos intocáveis: Theo Nott.

Nott veio de uma família rica e influente. Como a maioria dos sonserinos. Obviamente, os três se conheciam antes mesmo de começarem Hogwarts. Costumavam ser amigos. Os três. Talvez, fosse conseqüência de tantos entediantes eventos sociais que eram obrigados a freqüentar ainda crianças.

Porém, Draco sempre soube. Blaise era exagerado e malicioso e gostava de confusões, tinha uma personalidade interessante, mas eles sempre tiveram em comum o entendimento. Apesar de terem idéias diferentes, no fim, sempre concordavam um com o outro. Nem que um tivesse que dobrar o outro. Como o dia anterior, que Blaise embebedara Potter e depois de algumas palavras, fizera Draco aceitar a idéia.

Já Nott, era diferente. Costumavam se divertir bastante também. E se entendiam bastante também. Talvez até demais. E esse foi o grande empecilho entre eles. Eles tinham uma personalidade forte e parecida. Ambos orgulhosos e teimosos demais para admitirem que estavam errados. E mesmo Nott sendo mais fácil de se dobrar que Draco, a teimosia era gigante.

Então, começaram Hogwarts. Caíram na mesma Casa, durante os três primeiros anos eram amigos. Mas as discordâncias ainda eram constantes. Assim como o orgulho. E foi aí que as brigas aumentaram. E entre uma e outra, acabaram se evitando. De vez. Mesmo sob as tentativas de reaproximação por parte de Nott.

Blaise desviou os olhos de Draco e encontrou os castanhos de Theo. Desculpou-se silenciosamente.

"Pare de sentimentalismo, Blaise" Draco o puxou pelos ombros. A voz fria evidente.

"Ora, Malfoy..." A voz provocativa de Nott morreu. Os três levantaram as cabeças alertas. Havia som de passos ecoando pelo corredor. E vozes. Muitas vozes. Uma entre elas era fácil de identificar a quilômetros de distância. Albus Dumbledore.

"_Sim, Minerva, _dez quilos_ de feijãozinhos de todos os sabores_"

Draco se virou irritado para encarar Nott. Tirando a varinha do bolso e apontando na cara do outro.

"Se Blaise e eu nos ferrarmos por causa dessa sua insistência em discutir sobre seus sentimentos..." Ele sussurrou "Eu mesmo te mato, Nott"

Theo cruzou os braços e encostou de lado na parede de pedra, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

Blaise não pôde evitar um sorriso divertido surgir nos lábios. Virou-se de lado e passou uma mão pelos cabelos negros, disfarçando e evitando o loiro. Draco não ia gostar nada, nada de seu divertimento. Mas ele não podia evitar. Poucos têm a coragem de reagir assim diante do mau humor de Draco Malfoy e sua varinha.

"Quem vê, Draco, pensa que o atual Monitor Chefe está aprontando por aí..." Ele cantarolou.

Se olhar matasse, Nott estaria morto nesse momento. E se sua mãe não fosse desmaiar de desgosto em ter de ir a Azkaban para visitas semanais, Draco mataria o infeliz nesse exato momento.

"_Ora, eu superei há tempos meu trauma desse doce. Não terei dores de barriga!"_

Ambos continuaram a se encarar por mais cinco rápidos segundos, até Nott, dramaticamente, suspirar cansado e descruzar os braços.

"Saiam logo daqui, eu os distraio" Ele disse, dando as costas para os outros dois sonserinos e caminhando para o som das vozes que agora se tornavam cada vez mais altas.

Blaise riu divertido. Draco desconcertado não era algo freqüente. Puxou o amigo pela manga e o arrastou a passos rápidos para o destino que alguns minutos antes havia sido interrompido.

DgDgDgDgDg

Harry abriu os olhos lentamente.

Sentia como se estivesse dormindo há dias.

"Ele acordou!" Ouviu uma voz familiar exclamar atrás de si. Tentou se levantar rapidamente, porém sentia o corpo dolorido. Ajeitou-se lentamente e sentiu seus óculos serem colocados de volta em seu devido lugar, devolvendo sua capacidade de enxergar perfeitamente.

Olhou ao redor, estudando onde estava. A Ala Hospitalar. Como ele não estava surpreso?

A beirada de sua cama foi rodeada por pessoas que, familiarmente, já estiveram assim antes, mas em outras diversas situações que deu a ele uma estadia nesse mesmo lugar.

Ron sorria, cansado. Seus olhos azuis estavam fundos e rodeados por olheiras, mas mesmo assim a preocupação era evidente em seu olhar e, notou, suas roupa estavam amassadas e sujas. Assim como seus cabelos flamejantes.

Hermione estava lá também. Seu rosto que outra vez transmitia sabedoria e responsabilidade, agora estava vermelho e inchado. Como se tivesse chorado a noite toda.

"Você está bem, Harry?" Ela perguntou, mal contendo a ansiedade e preocupação, avançando sobre ele.

Ron revirou os olhos.

"Se ele tivesse, certamente, não estaria aqui" Ele não pôde evitar o comentário. A morena ignorou. "Estou feliz que você acordou, cara" Adereçou ao amigo, sorrindo cansado "Você não sabe o susto que nos deu"

Harry se ajeitou na cama, tentando ignorar a menina que o sufocava.

"O que aconteceu?" Ele perguntou. Não fazia a menor idéia do que acontecera a ele.

A morena se afastou de Harry e o encarou.

"Você bebeu com _Malfoy_ ontem, Harry?" Ron revirou os olhos e até Harry não pôde evitar a irritação surgir dentro de si.

"Ele não precisa disso agora, Hermione" Ron resmungou. "Por que você não vai avisar a Madame Pomfrey que ele despertou?" A morena encarou o amigo ruivo, incrédula, por uma atitude tão não dele.

"Você está passando tempo demais..."

"_...com a Pansy_" Ele completou, fingindo tédio. "Você não cansa de repetir isso"

"Olha, Ron, eu não acho que..."

"PAREM OS DOIS!" Harry gritou. Eles poderiam ir dias e noites com essa discussão sem fundamento. Ambos se calaram e o encararam.

"Olha, Harry, Malfoy deve ter achado engraçado de te entupir de Firewhiskey para pregar algum tipo de peça em você, pois você desacordou de tão bêbado que estava e te largaram no Lago Negro para a Lula Gigante"

Harry arregalou os olhos.

"A Lula Gigante... não tentou... _me comer_, né?" Ele perguntou baixinho e preocupado.

Hermione revirou os olhos.

"A Lula Gigante não come gente" Ela respondeu com o tom de voz que dizia que ele devia parar de dormir nas aulas e prestar mais atenção.

"Mas Luna disse que ela adora Firewhiskey..." Ele sentiu o rosto esquentar por perceber o que estava falando "E bom, já que eu tinha bebido Firewhiskey deduzi..."

Hermione saíra a procura da enfermeira, sem prestar atenção nas besteiras que Harry dizia, enquanto Ron ria cansado.

DgDgDgDgDg

Luna se levantou da cama da Monitora e nem se preocupou em calçar os próprios sapatos.

Enrolou os cabelos loiros no topo da cabeça e os prendeu com a sua varinha.

Vestiu todos seus acessórios do dia-a-dia que era composto por suas trinta pulseiras das mais diversas cores – que na verdade eram fitinhas que vinham na embalagem de Sapos de Chocolate – seus brincos de rabanete – que eram rabanetes de verdade, apesar da descrença de Ginevra em acreditar que eram mesmo, já que a loira usa há tantos anos e nunca apodreceu – e seu colar de rolhas de cerveja amanteigada. Colocou no bolso da capa as sementes das suas frutas favoritas, afinal, todos sabem que se não tê-las consigo o tempo todo um dia elas podem acabar. E, por fim, um frasco com uma poção antiagouros. Nunca se sabe quando eles podem aparecer.

Sim. Estava pronta para o dia.

Deu uma espiada pela janela e sorriu.

O céu não estava coberto de nuvens como esperava e um azul bonito se estendia sem fim no alto.

Seu sorriso se alargou.

Iria visitar Harry na Ala Hospitalar. E aproveitaria e para agradecê-lo por introduzir em sua vida uma das coisas que mais gosta de fazer: voar de testrálios.

E hoje, definitivamente, era um dia perfeito para isso.

Saiu do quarto da Monitora Chefe, cantarolando distraidamente, os pés tocando o chão gelado.

Talvez Blaise também quisesse voar de testrálio, imaginou.

DgDgDgDgDg

Ginny andava cautelosa pelos corredores do castelo, estranhando o incomum silêncio que pairava pelo local.

Virou outro corredor e levou a mão à boca, segurando firmemente um gritinho histérico de susto quando deu de cara com Pansy. Esquecendo parcialmente a dor de cabeça.

A morena se recompôs e olhou a ruiva de cima para baixo.

"Você quase me matou de susto, Parkinson" Ela resmungou, respirando ofegante com a mão no peito.

Pansy sorriu torto e jogou a cabeça para trás, balançando os cabelos negros e lisos, fazendo sua franja sair dos olhos.

"Por que você está espreitando por aí, Weasley?" Ela perguntou, maliciosa e divertida. Ginny ignorou o tom de voz da outra. "Não há necessidade, sabia? A Granger não denunciou ninguém ontem, porque isso significaria denunciar o namorado testa rachada também"

Ginny respirou aliviada agora, mais uma vez ignorando a indelicadeza da outra ao se referir ao Harry.

"Estou indo na Ala Hospitalar visitá-lo" Contou.

Pansy arqueou uma sobrancelha bem delineada.

"Certeza?" Ela perguntou, maliciosa "Não está esquecendo de nada?"

A ruiva encarou a amiga confusa. O que ela poderia estar esquecendo?

Continuou a encará-la, imaginando o que ela estava falando. Até que ela riu. Não era uma risada amigável e companheira, mas do tipo que se divertia as custas dos outros.

"_Aula!_" Ela explicou como se explicasse para uma criança de cinco anos. Ginny arregalou os olhos. "Estou atrasada também" Contou, ajeitando a mochila nos ombros.

"Ok," A ruiva consultou o relógio e grunhiu "Maravilha" Resmungou "Perdi uma aula de poção" Chutou-se mentalmente. Provavelmente, ganharia uma detenção também. "Vou indo, tenho que evitar meu irmão também"

Pansy riu e seguiu o próprio caminho.

DgDgDgDgDg

Draco enrolou a toalha na cintura, sem se preocupar em se apressar. Checou a hora no relógio de pulso. E concluiu distraidamente que só conseguiria pegar as aulas depois do almoço.

Saiu do banheiro e caminhou sossegado até seu closet, onde pegaria um uniforme para o dia.

Separou a camisa social branca impecável em cima da cama, juntamente com a calça social preta e a gravata verde e prata.

Passou as mãos pelos cabelos loiros e molhados, afastando-os de sua visão.

Revirou os olhos e caminhou de volta para o banheiro em busca de seu pente quando ouviu a porta de seu dormitório se abrir agressivamente.

Só Blaise era assim. _À vontade_. Em seu dormitório.

"Desistiu de voar com a Loony?" Perguntou alto. Não pôde evitar o sarcasmo. "Francamente, não sei o que aquela menina tem na cabeça para montar testrálios e sair voando por aí..."

O loiro saiu do banheiro novamente, passando o pente pelos cabelos loiros.

"_Draco_" Cumprimentou uma voz que o fez ficar estático e levantar o olhar. Parando imediatamente de pentear os cabelos molhados.

Quase se sentiu como uma criança assustada porque foi flagrado fazendo algo errado.

_Quase_.

DgDgDgDgDg

Hermione expulsara Ron da Ala Hospitalar depois de muita relutância do ruivo.

Ele poderia ficar para conversar com Harry depois.

_Depois que terminassem as aulas_.

Ela olhou para o moreno que acabara de ser examinado pela enfermeira. Vestia, incomodado, as próprias roupas, satisfeito por ter tido alta.

Ela assistiu pacientemente enquanto ele fechava a camisa social.

Virou-se para encará-la antes mesmo de terminar de fechar os botões.

"O que foi?" Perguntou.

Ela arregalou os olhos levemente. Sabia que não seria recebida de braços abertos por ele. Estavam brigados desde a última vez que se falaram. Mas mesmo assim. Ele agira de modo totalmente diferente do dele na noite anterior. Alguma coisa não estava certa, de fato.

"_O que foi?_" Ela repetiu descrente se levantando da cadeira em que estava acomodada para encará-lo melhor "Harry, você desapareceu a tarde toda e quando te encontramos você estava desacordado de bêbado" Ela quase gritou de frustração "No Lago Negro"

"O que tem demais nisso?" Perguntou arrogante. Sentindo vontade de irritá-la mais e mais. "Nunca passou pela sua cabeça que eu não seja como você?" Disse "Que talvez eu _goste_ de beber de vez em quando? Quando eu não estou _estudando_, por exemplo?"

Ela sentiu seu rosto esquentar e a respiração ficar ofegante antes de responder.

"Você pode até gostar" Ela respondeu a contragosto "Mas não é uma diversão que você faria com _Malfoy_"

Ele sustentou o olhar dela por alguns rápidos segundos antes de suspirar cansado.

"Você está certa" Respondeu simplesmente, terminando de fechar a camisa. Estava mais do que acostumado a dizer essa frase, porém, não foi com orgulho nem com empolgação que disse dessa vez.

"Harry..." Ela se aproximou do moreno, segurando seu braço significativamente "Precisamos conversar"

"Desde que não seja sobre ontem, está bem?" Ele respondeu, irritado. Não estava com cabeça para discutir sobre o que aconteceu na noite anterior.

"Não é sobre ontem" Ela sorriu fracamente, dando a entender que era sobre a relação deles que gostaria de discutir.

Ele se chutou mentalmente. Não estava com cabeça para discutir sobre o _porque_ da noite anterior também. Mas sabia que não havia como evitar.

Desvencilhou-se do braço da morena, evitando seu olhar e se sentou na cama hospitalar.

"Vamos conversar" Disse em tom de conclusão.

Hermione tentou ignorar a sensação de rejeição e se sentou ao seu lado na cama, o coração batendo a mil.

DgDgDgDgDg

Blaise assistia fascinado enquanto Luna tentava convencer aquela criatura invisível aos olhos do sonserino a levá-los para uma volta pelo céu azul e convidativo.

Não que estivesse tendo algum sucesso.

A loira passou a mão na cabeça do testrálio uma última vez e se despediu, caminhando descalça pelo gramado até onde Blaise estava sentado, acomodando-se ao seu lado.

"Ele está cansado de carregar alunos pelos ares" Ela contou. "Podemos voar outro dia, tudo bem?"

Blaise apenas a encarou, sem palavras para respondê-la. Não porque ela acabara de dizer que _conversou_ com um testrálio, nem por estiar chateado em não voar hoje. Não estava afim mesmo. Mas porque Luna se explicara com tanta gentileza e naturalidade que nem parecia que ela estava chateada por não voar de testrálios hoje.

Ele sabia que ela estava animada para voar.

Mas ela simplesmente assentiu e se conformou de que se não poderia voar, não poderia voar.

E isso o impressionou. Muito.

Porque ele sabia que se ele tivesse vontade, ou qualquer outra pessoa que ele conhecia, teria forçado a criatura a voar. Nem que pra isso precisasse de uma Imperdoável para facilitar o seu desejo.

Já Luna, não.

Era tão natural e dela essa pureza e bondade que ele não pôde evitar o sorriso. Isso a tornava mais encantadora.

E isso, por mais incrível que pareça, era o que mais atraia nela.

"Você não pode vê-los, não?" Ela se referia aos testrálios.

Ele assentiu levemente, sem desviar os olhos dela. Notou que ela levou uma mão instintivamente para o colar de rolhas que montou com sua falecida mãe.

"Ginevra me disse que você nunca foi para Nova Zelândia" Ela comentou, segurando o colar firmemente entre os dedos, enquanto o olhava.

Ele assentiu mais uma vez. Imagens de Ginny conversando casualmente e propositalmente com Luna passou pela sua cabeça.

Quase sorriu por deduzir rapidamente do rumo que essa conversa teria.

"Costumo passar o Natal em Wellington, onde a família da mamãe mora e" Ela pestanejou antes de prosseguir "onde ela está enterrada" Ela desviou os olhos para frente, onde mais adiante a Lula Gigante nadava descontraída no lago. "Acho que Ginevra está cansada de passar o Natal comigo" Voltou a encará-lo, o olho azuis sonhadores "Os últimos Natais passamos com a mamãe no cemitério mesmo"

Os olhos azuis de Blaise se arregalaram do tamanho de dois pires.

Luna riu.

"Sei que parece meio mórbido, mas foi bem divertido" Ela explicou, apesar da descrença do moreno em acreditar que passar a noite de Natal num cemitério escuro e vazio seja divertido. "E, bom, acho que Ginevra quer passar com a família dela... e eu estava pensando com meus botões coloridos... se, talvez, você não tivesse outro grande plano... ou qualquer outra coisa... se você não quer, quem sabe..." Ele pegou na mão dela, fazendo-a se calar.

Blaise se recompôs e sorriu, deixando a mostra todos os seus dentes brancos e alinhados, numa forma de dizer que estava se divertindo com a forma como ela parecia tão nervosa.

"Eu adoraria passar o Natal com você" Concluiu por ela.

Ela sorriu e o agradeceu, levantando-se rapidamente do chão. Com a mão que ele a segurava, tentou levantá-lo também.

"Você é pesado" Ela disse arfante, tentando, sem sucesso algum, erguê-lo.

"Estou cansado de ouvir essa frase por hoje" Ele resmungou baixinho.

"Como?" Ela o olhou sem entender.

"Nada não" Ele a puxou pela mão em direção do castelo "Vamos na cozinha ver se tem bolo de chocolate" Disse animado, sabendo que ela tinha um fraco pelo doce.

DgDgDgDgDg

"Severus" Draco cumprimentou o padrinho e sentiu seus lábios se repuxarem em divertimento pela sua expressão. Aquela expressão que fazia quando estava preste a lançar uma Imperdoável na pessoa que ousava a contrariá-lo. Mas o loiro sabia que agora não era o momento para isso.

"Como tem passado, Draco?" Perguntou o professor de poções, frio e irritado, sem fazer esforço algum para esconder a ironia. "Espero que os estudos e as tarefas da Monitoria não estejam tomando muito seu tempo. Merlin nos livre de ir às aulas, não é?" Ele cruzou os braços dramaticamente "E sinta-se à vontade para usar seu tempo aqui na escola para se entupir de Firewhiskey"

Draco resmungou quase que inaudível e jogou o pente na cama.

Não havia muito que dizer, na verdade.

"Onde está Blaise?" Snape perguntou, vasculhando o aposento rapidamente com os olhos negros. Sabia que ele não tinha assistido nenhuma aula ainda. Voltou a encontrar o olhar cinza do loiro. Draco se chutou mentalmente por deixar que o mais velho fizesse contato visual com ele. "_Voando em testrálios?"_ Parecia quase incrédulo.

Draco desviou o olhar para a pessoa atrás do professor, parecendo deslocado no portal do aposento.

"O que _ele_ está fazendo aqui?" O loiro perguntou entre dentes, referindo-se a Nott.

Severus deixou um sorriso irônico surgir nos lábios finos.

"Achei que vocês já haviam superado isso" Constatou. Draco revirou os olhos e se jogou na poltrona, ainda tinha na cintura a toalha enrolada e os cabelos loiros molhados. "Achei muito inteligente sua idéia de mandá-lo distrair o Diretor" Ele comentou sarcástico. O loiro abriu a boca para protestar, negando que fora idéia dele, porém o professor continuou falando "Definitivamente, vocês estão se tornando impossíveis"

"Se eu contar que quase matamos Harry Potter afogado de tanta bebida" Ele tentou, sorrindo malicioso "Literalmente" O sorriso aumentou "Ajudaria a me livrar do problema?"

Severus continuou o encarando, inexpressivo, por alguns segundos. Então, respirou fundo e deu as costas para o loiro, dirigindo-se para a saída do aposento, resmungando incoerentemente. Draco ouviu palavras perdidas como '_Merlin_', '_Paciência_' e '_Férias_' e não pôde evitar a risada.

O professor parou no meio do caminho e se virou para encarar o loiro.

"Não vou falar que espero que isso não se repita, pois milagres não aparecem por aí como Firewhiskey" Ele disse "Mas creio que, talvez, seja hora de um recomeço" Ele lançou um olhar significante para o loiro e saiu do aposento, deixando Draco e Theo para trás. Entretanto, não estava tão certo se isso foi uma decisão sábia.

DgDgDgDgDg

"Desculpa, Harry, eu sei que ando tão preocupada com os estudos e com o meu cargo que ando te deixando um pouco de lado" Hermione confessou, apertando as mãos uma na outra.

Ele sorriu levemente.

Levou a mão ainda com cicatrizes de seu quinto ano para o rosto dela. Trilhou com as pontas dos dedos um caminho que começava na maçã do rosto da morena, até parar em seu pescoço, segurando-a firmemente, mas gentil, por lá.

"Eu gosto de você" Ele disse baixinho, olhando em seus olhos lacrimejantes "Muito"

"Eu também, Harry" Ela respondeu, precipitada "Na verdade, eu te a..." Ele esticou o dedão e o pressionou em seus lábios, impedindo-a de completar a frase.

"Eu gosto tanto de você" Ele continuou, como se ela não tivesse a ponto de falar o que estava para falar. _Eu te amo_. Uma frase tão pequena com um poder tão grande. Ele sabia que ela o amava. Como o amou durante os sete anos que se conheciam. Como amava Ron. Mas tudo era diferente agora. Até mesmo a pronunciação dessa frase. "Que estou terminando o nosso relacionamento"

Ela arregalou os olhos. Ele estava sendo tão carinhoso e quase disse que o amava e... ele estava terminando com ela?

"Como?"

Ele ignorou o incômodo dentro de si e prosseguiu.

"Eu sei o quanto você se dedica aos seus estudos e obrigações e não quero ser algo a mais para você se preocupar, Hermione" Ele explicou. "Vamos ficar um pouco separados, aproveitar o feriado do Natal e esfriar a cabeça" Ele respirou fundo "E quem sabe conversar de novo mais para frente"

Ela deixou uma lágrima cair e continuou o encarando.

Sabia que era uma atitude 'Harry Potter'. E que não tinha o que contradizer. Respirou fundo e levou a mão para a mão dele em seu pescoço, puxando-a para perto e beijando-a firmemente na palma, numa forma de aceitação.

Ele sorriu e se levantou, levantando-a também, pela mão.

Eles se encararam um longo tempo antes de acenarem levemente em concordância com a cabeça e saírem da Ala Hospitalar, tomando rumos diferentes. Sem trocar mais nenhuma palavra.

Não havia mais o que ser dito.

Entendiam-se bem.

Bem demais.

DgDgDgDgDg

"Ginny!" A ruiva enrijeceu e se virou para encontrar o olhar nada fraternal do irmão.

"Ron" Ela forçou um sorriso fraco.

Ele andou a passos rápidos até a irmã.

"Você deveria estar em aula" Ele constatou.

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Você também" Ela devolveu, fazendo-o revirar os olhos.

"Eu estava na Ala Hospitalar com Harry" Ron resmungou, devido à ousadia da irmã.

A ruiva sentiu o rosto corar.

"Ele está bem?"

O ruivo suspirou cansado.

"Está" Eles respondeu. "Ginny, você tem noção do que você _fez_ ontem?" Ele perguntou, um tanto aborrecido.

"Ron" Ela se aproximou do irmão e o abraçou, descansando a cabeça no peito dele. "Estou com dor de cabeça por causa de ontem" Ela resmungou manhosa.

"Dói muito, Ginny?" Ele perguntou preocupado, abraçando-a.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

"Vem, vamos almoçar" Ele a abraçou pelo ombro "Talvez melhore sua dor"

"Você é o melhor irmão do mundo" Ela disse animada.

Ele resmungou alguma coisa inaudível e ela quase riu.

Queria ter o provocado dizendo que comer melhorava apenas dores de cabeça _dele_.

Mas se segurou.

Ele gostava quando ela puxava seu saco.

E, bom, isso pelo menos a livrou de um sermão sobre o dia anterior.

DgDgDgDgDg

Theo cruzou os braços e apoiou de lado no batente da porta do dormitório do Monitor Chefe.

Draco o encarou irritado e cruzou os braços também. Ainda estava enrolado na toalha verde escura que usara depois do banho. Seus cabelos loiros ainda molhados caiam nos olhos. (N/A: ai meu Deus... POR QUÊ? Por quê eu não tenho um loiro gostoso de toalha no meu quarto assim? ueheuhe)

"O que você quer, Nott?" Perguntou o mais educado que conseguiu. E tinha a impressão que falhara.

O outro sorriu torto e continuou o encarando.

O loiro bufou dramático e pegou o pente da cama, segurando firmemente na mão.

"Você também não pediria desculpas" Draco disse, deixando claro de que estava disposto a acabar com essa distância, mas que não iria pedir desculpas nem nada do tipo.

"Eu sei" Theo deu de ombros "Você não teria feito o que eu fiz hoje" Contou. Referia-se a sua tentativa em ajudá-lo a se livrar do diretor e dos professores mais cedo.

"Eu sei" Draco respondeu, ainda o encarando nos olhos castanhos "Eu teria feito _direito _e Snape nunca descobriria" Acrescentou.

Ambos se encararam, carregando expectativa e controle no olhar.

Então, riram.

_Juntos._

"Agora saia daqui para eu poder me trocar" Draco disse. Incomodado por estar apenas de toalha na frente de outro ser masculino.

"Eu quase esqueci que você só se sente _à vontade_ na frente do Blaise" Theo comentou malicioso e se esquivou do pente que o outro tacara em sua direção e saíra do aposento.

DgDgDgDgDg

Pansy entrou marchando pesadamente pelo Salão Principal. Estava irritada.

_Blaise_ recebia detenções por chegar atrasado em Transfiguração.

Não_ ela_.

Aproximou-se da mesa da Sonserina e caminhou direto para onde havia um ponto platinado em destaque.

"Alguém está naqueles dias" Comentou uma voz maliciosa e zombeteira quando se sentou, seguido de risadas. Ela levantou o olhar para Theo, que havia feito o comentário infeliz, e depois, para Draco que mal se preocupou em não rir.

"A última vez que os dois estiveram assim tão próximos foi para Draco te chutar nas costelas, Theo" Ela devolveu, arqueando uma sobrancelha e se referindo a festa de boas vindas da Sonserina no Salão Comunal dos Monitores que foram pegos.

Ele fechou a expressão.

"Não esqueci daquilo, Malfoy" Nott apontou o garfo na cara do loiro.

"Eu sei" Draco riu e se virou para a amiga. "O que aconteceu?" Referiu-se ao seu mau-humor.

"Detenção porque cheguei atrasada pra aula da McGonagal" Resmungou, servindo-se de batatas e frango.

Ele assentiu em entendimento.

"Olá Pansy, Draco e Theodore" Os três levantaram o olhar para Luna Lovegood que se sentava entre Draco e Pansy e depositava um prato em sua frente com um pedaço exagerado de bolo de chocolate.

"Olá Pansy, Draco e _Theodore_" Blaise repetiu divertido e empurrou Draco para o lado para se sentar entre ele e Luna.

Draco revirou os olhos e Theo apenas assistiu atônito enquanto Luna Lovegood se sentava _com eles_.

"Voaram?" Pansy perguntou para os recém chegados, enquanto comia suas batatas.

"Não, os testrálios estavam cansados" Luna contou e depois se aproximou um pouco de Pansy num gesto conspiratório "Eu acho que Harry Potter anda abusando da boa vontade deles"

Pansy a encarou e, por falta do que responder, apenas assentiu.

"Você vai comer _isso_?" Theo perguntou enojado para a loira, apontando para o prato dela que, agora, além do grande pedaço de bolo de chocolate, tinha também batatas, coxas de frango e folhas de couve.

"Sim, bolo de chocolate vai bem com tudo" Ela sorriu "Quer?"

Ele balançou a cabeça, enojado, dispensando a oferta e, bom, com aquele estômago embrulhado, dispensou a própria comida também.

"Ela fica bastante tempo por perto" Draco disse num tom baixo para Theo, referindo-se a Luna "Acostume-se"

"O Weasley tem cara de que come um prato igual a esse" Blaise comentou maldoso "Ou até maior"

Eles riram, menos as garotas.

Luna porque não havia entendido e Pansy porque havia engasgado com a menção do ruivo.

"Onde está Ginny?" Blaise perguntou, sentindo falta da presença da ruiva por perto. Acostumara-se. Apesar de ter para si a suspeita de que a ruiva nunca se sentaria na mesa das cobras como Luna "Tenho o plano perfeito para detonar o cabelo da namorada do Weasley" Ele sorriu malicioso. "Hein, Draco?" Olhou direto nos olhos prateados do amigo.

"Pergunte a outra pessoa" O loiro deu de ombros "Não nasci grudado nela"

"Mas quando a encontra não desgruda da boca dela" Blaise comentou baixinho para Theo e, conseqüentemente, ganhou um chute na canela do loiro.

"A Weasley, Draco?" Theo parecia surpreso "Você costumava a odiar os Weasleys"

"Ele ainda odeia" Blaise respondeu "Ginny é a exceção" E ganhou outro chute na canela.

"Ginevra está com dor de cabeça" Luna contou "Ela costuma ter depois de beber"

O cinco virou a cabeça para encarar a ruiva com uma cara de sofrimento na mesa da Grifinória, enquanto o irmão enchia o prato dela de comida, fazendo o tipo irmão zeloso.

"GINEVRA!" Gritou Luna, chamando a amiga. Sem perceber o escândalo que estava fazendo na mesa das cobras e chamando a atenção de praticamente todos os alunos presentes. A ruiva levantou a cabeça para encarar a amiga e enrubesceu, afundando no próprio assento ao perceber que todos prestavam atenção nas duas. Ela acenou para a amiga. "Está bem?" Perguntou.

A ruiva forçou um sorriso.

"Eu vou melhorar"

Blaise puxou a loira para perto e sussurrou algo em seu ouvido, depois, ela assentiu e voltou a olhar para Ginny.

"Blaise disse que precisa falar com você" Ela anunciou alto para a amiga. Todo o castelo prestando atenção na cena que se desenvolvia.

Depois Blaise a puxou novamente para sussurrar em seu ouvido, um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. Luna assentiu novamente.

"Ele disse que é para você encontrá-lo na Torre de Astronomia à noite" Ela prosseguiu.

E, mais uma vez, ele sussurrou no ouvido da loira e, mais uma vez, ela assentiu.

"E com menos roupa possível no corpo para facilitar a diversão" Ela finalizou, sorrindo satisfeita por ter dado todo o recado.

Ginny arregalou os olhos castanhos do tamanho de dois pires.

Não pelo que Luna acabara de anunciar para a escola toda ouvir, mas pela cara que Ron fizera.

"_ZABINI!_" Exclamaram três vozes que fizeram os sonserinos se acabarem na gargalhada.

Ron.

Harry.

E, a ruiva revirou os olhos, Dean.

DgDgDgDgDg

Ginny saíra escoltada do Salão Principal pelo irmão, Harry e Thomas.

E se perguntou o que o último fazia junto a eles.

"Saia daqui, Thomas" Ron resmungou, ainda mal humorado "Quero você longe de Ginny tanto quanto Zabini"

Dean abrira a boca para protestar, mas pensou duas vezes ao ver o goleiro da Casa fechar os punhos do lado do corpo.

"Sinceramente, Ron" Ginny resmungou "Não há necessidade para tudo isso"

O ruivo arqueou uma sobrancelha e a encarou. De um modo tão _não_ dele.

"Você quer Thomas por perto?" Perguntou irônico.

A ruiva o encarou se perguntando quando seu irmão se tornara tão... sonserino.

"Estou falando do Blaise" Ela explicou "Ele só estava te aborrecendo"

Ron deu de ombros e encarou Harry.

"Onde está Hermione?" Perguntou se dando conta de que a morena não estava por perto.

"Nós..." O menino que sobreviveu encarou os dois ruivos. Estava com uma cara péssima, a ruiva notou "terminamos"

"Quê?" Os dos exclamaram juntos e surpresos. Depois, Ron desviou o olhar do amigo para a irmã. "Você não está com dores de cabeça, Ginny?" Perguntou não tão preocupado "Vai se deitar um pouco antes das aulas da tarde, sim?" Aproximou-se dela e lhe beijou rapidamente na testa antes de puxar Harry pela manga e arrastá-lo consigo para o outro lado do corredor.

DgDgDgDgDg

"Vocês viram a cara do Weasley?" Blaise disse entre risos, enquanto Ginny saia do Salão rodeada pelo irmão, Potter e Thomas. "Mais um pouco ele explodia"

"Eu achei adorável a atitude dele" Pansy resmungou para si mesma, cruzando os braços.

Draco, Blaise e Theo cessaram o riso imediatamente e a encararam. Surpresos e incrédulos.

"O que foi?" Ela perguntou carrancuda quando até os olhos arregalados de Luna descansaram sobre ela. "Eu achei mesmo"

"Pansy..." Luna se manifestou, gentil, porém cautelosa "Pelo amor de Merlin, não me diz que é você a namorada nova do Ronald"

A morena desviou o olhar da corvinal para Draco, Blaise – ambos possuíam expressões idênticas de incredulidade no rosto – Theo – Que parecia estar preste a soltar um comentário do tipo: _'O que está acontecendo com vocês? É a Loony, a Weasley e até o Weasley, o melhor amigo de Harry Potter?' _– e voltou para Luna. Suspirou cansada.

"Se você não quer, eu não digo" Respondeu. Não havia porque mentir. Estaria indo para a casa de Ron no Natal e, eventualmente, todos descobririam. Não é como se ela fosse escondida. E, provavelmente, Draco ficaria uma fera se ela não aparecesse na festa de natal dos Malfoy, depois de convidá-la para ser sua acompanhante como faz todos os anos.

"Você só pode estar brincando, Pansy!" Blaise exclamou.

E então, surpreendentemente, os quatro gargalharam.

"Sabe _quem _era a aposta _mais alta_ no Bolão?" Draco comentou, referia-se ao Bolão da Sonserina: Quem é a namorada misteriosa do Weasley? "_Madame Pince!" _

"Você está _tão_ ferrada!" Luna comentou entre os risos. Luna _Doce e Delicada _Lovegood.

E a morena sabia que estava.

Ginny não a receberia a noticia de braços abertos. Não mesmo.

DgDgDgDgDg

"Estou morto" Draco reclamou, sentando-se em sua poltrona favorita do Salão Comunal. Afrouxou o nó da gravata e desabotoou os primeiros botões da camisa social.

"Considerando que você assistiu às aulas hoje _sem falta alguma_ e _fez_ todas aquelas coisas estúpidas que Granger mandou" Pansy comentou e não pôde evitar o tom irônico. Sentou-se no chão, carregada de revistas e as folheou interessada "É de se esperar que você esteja morto mesmo"

O loiro revirou os olhos. Antes que pudesse responder, a porta do Salão Comunal se abriu revelando Blaise. Com uma expressão maquiavélica no rosto de que ele provavelmente jogara a gata do aborto na areia movediça que Lovegood tanto gostava. Draco apenas ignorou aquele sorrisinho estúpido e o assistiu se acomodar no sofá confortavelmente.

"O que você está fazendo, Pans?" Blaise perguntou, enquanto a morena marcava várias páginas das revistas que folheava e as espalhava pelo chão, abertas.

"Escolhendo alguns modelos para usar no Natal" Ela respondeu distraída, estudando atentamente o vestido preto da revista em sua mão.

"Não sei porque você se preocupa em usar uma roupa cara como essas para passar o Natal num lugar chamado _Toca_" Draco comentou, esticando as pernas na mesa de centro. Ainda estava inconformado com a amiga por tal revelação. E mais ainda por saber _onde_ ela passaria o Natal esse ano. Não sabia se pegava o Weasel pelo colarinho e devolvia o soco no nariz por se aproximar de Pansy ou se tentava não rir na frente dela por causa disso.

Descartou as duas possibilidades. Seria muito hipócrita de sua parte a primeira opção, por estar agarrando sua irmã mais novas pelos cantos. E a segunda, bom, era impossível, considerando que nunca passou pela cabeça do loiro que todas as vezes que Pansy dizia que estava fazendo ronda até tarde ou que ia dar uma estudada na biblioteca, na verdade, era para estar com o melhor amigo de Harry Potter. E o Weasley não era exatamente _o garanhão_ de Hogwarts. Segurou outra risada. E falhou, claro.

"Ria o quanto quiser, Drake" Ela respondeu sem se importar com o tom de voz do amigo "Do jeito que você _anda_ com Ginny por aí, é capaz de um dia você também passar"

Ele a encarou, horrorizado. E, mais uma vez, a porta se abrindo o interrompeu de respondê-la.

Luna Lovegood entrou no Salão carregada de Sapos de Chocolate e sorriu para todos.

"Sapos de Chocolate?" Ofereceu, sentando-se no chão, ao lado da amiga.

Draco apontou o dedo na cara de Pansy, enquanto Blaise se servia do chocolate e a loira aclamava que quem achasse Nicolau Flamel em uma das figurinhas deveria dar para ela.

"Isso é sua culpa, Pansy" Lançou um olhar para a agitação da loira em _seu_ Salão Comunal.

"Como?"

"Você tem que ficar espalhando por aí a senha daqui?" Ele resmungou "Você não sabe o quão desagradável é sair do banho e encontrá-la penteando os cabelos sentada no assento sanitário" Ele contou "Ela realmente gostou do meu pente"

Pansy abriu a boca para responder, porém, novamente, a porta do Salão se abriu, interrompendo-a.

O loiro encarou a ruiva que caminhava até eles. _Marchava_ era a palavra certa.

"Malfoy, seu infeliz, você quase matou Harry ontem!" Ginny exclamou, avançando nele, que rapidamente se levantou e recuou alguns passos enquanto ela dava tapas em seu peitoral.

Ela esperou o dia todo para poder fazer isso. Com Ron em seu pé não seria possível.

Blaise se levantou rapidamente e segurou Ginny pelos ombros, afastando-a de Draco.

"Achei que tínhamos combinado na Torre de Astronomia" Comentou malicioso e ganhando um pisão forte no pé da ruiva.

"Zabini!" Ela apontou um dedo na cara do moreno "Você sabe o trabalho que tive hoje por causa de você?" Ela estava vermelha por causa da agitação "Ron e Harry revezaram para ficar na minha cola o dia todo!"

Blaise encarou de Ginny para Draco.

"Como você agüenta esse fogo todo?" Ele resmungou para o loiro.

Ela grunhiu e deu um tapa fraco no peitoral dele.

"Acho bom você ter uma boa idéia para acabar com aquela piranha que anda se agarrando com meu irmão!" Ela disse e, de repente, todos se calaram. Ela olhou ao redor e reparou que todos evitavam seu olhar. Abriu a boca para perguntar o que estava acontecendo, mas não chegou a dizer nada.

Luna e Pansy se levantaram do chão, recolhendo os doces e as revistas e falando sem parar sobre como estavam atrasadas e que deviam ir andando. Em um piscar de olhos elas saíram do aposento.

Ginny encarou, então, Blaise, que tinha um brilho de culpa nos olhos. Ele deu um sorriso forçado para a ruiva e disse algo sobre ver onde Theo havia se metido, enquanto saia do aposento também, sem esquecer de avisar que ainda precisava conversar com ela.

Ela se virou irritada para o loiro.

"O que está acontecendo?" Perguntou, tentando controlar a respiração e levando as mãos às têmporas. A dor de cabeça ainda estava lá.

Draco se amaldiçoou mentalmente por não ter dado um desculpa qualquer e se retirado também, porém reconsiderou o pensamento. Não havia cabimento em sair do próprio aposento.

"É a ressaca ainda?" Ele perguntou, referindo-se a dor de cabeça dela. Não conseguiu pensar em nada mais para dizer que não se se relaciona a Pansy e o Weasley juntos. Sentiu os lábios se repuxarem em divertimento ao se lembrar que os dois estavam juntos. Era engraçado demais.

Ela assentiu e fechou os olhos, concentrando-se na massagem rápida que fazia em si mesma.

Ele a olhou atentamente agora. Ela estava com os cabelos vermelhos descontrolados pela cabeça e o rosto ainda corado pela agitação. Mantinha os olhos fechados enquanto se massageava, ofegando baixinho de alívio. Ele encarou seus lábios vermelhos entreabertos e deixou um sorriso malicioso surgir nos próprios lábios. Essa cena era tentadora demais.

"Sabe, Weasley," Ela abriu os olhos pelo tom de voz que ele usara e deixou as mãos caírem para seus lados. Ele tinha aquele brilho no olhar que a fazia corar e caminhava a passos lentos e calculados para perto dela. "O que é bom para dor de cabeça?"

Ela apenas o encarou com a boca levemente aberta, sem respondê-lo.

O loiro deixou o sorriso se alargar, malicioso e pervertido, aproximando-se bastante dela. Levou as mãos para seu quadril e as subiu, lentamente, passando pela sua cintura e costas, puxando-a para perto de si. Inclinou um pouco o rosto e roçou o nariz no dela. Empurrou-a gentilmente para trás, pressionando-a na parede. Encostou seus lábios gentilmente nos dela e a beijou.

Ginny, instintivamente, levou seus braços para descansar nos ombros do loiro, deixando-o que ele a beijasse daquele jeito que ela gostava. Sentiu uma mão dele subir para seu pescoço, a acariciando firmemente na região e ela pressionou suas pequenas mãos fortemente em seus ombros em reflexo daquele carinho. Mas quando aquela mão começou a descer para o colarinho da sua blusa e desabotoou o primeiro botão, ela arregalou os olhos.

Como um alerta, ela se deu conta de que aquele infeliz que a beijava tão maravilhosamente bem era quase um assassino. Ela não gostara nem um pouco da brincadeira que eles fizeram com Harry no dia anterior. E ela também era culpada por isso, o que a deixava mais louca ainda. Essa influência que ele tinha sobre ela não podia continuar do jeito que estava. Sentiu-se confusa. Ele a deixava vulnerável e isso não era bom.

Quando a mão alcançou o segundo botão da blusa, ela o afastou bruscamente de perto de si.

"O que foi?" Ele perguntou ofegante, examinando-a com os olhos semi cerrados.

"Isso não está certo" Ela murmurou atordoada, desvencilhando-se dos braços do loiro. Ela caminhou apressada para fora do salão, sem olhar para ele. Ficar assim tão próximo dele não a deixava por os pensamentos em ordem. Principalmente, perto de sua boca.

Quando alcançou o corredor ainda o ouvira resmungar algo como _'Pelo menos a dor de cabeça sumiu, ingrata_'.

E, de fato, a dor havia sumido de vez.

* * *

Olá, meus amores! DESCULPA DESCULPA DESCULPA MESMO a demora!!! Quase um mês sem att, né? Ai me matem, eu ainda havia dito no outro capítulo que iria postar mais uma vez antes de 2008! OmG!

Eu estava com bloqueio de criatividade, na verdade, ainda estou, por isso, peço mil perdões por esse capitulozinho fraco. Honestamente, não gostei muito dele e prometo que o próximo será bem melhor, ok? Mas ele é bem maior do que estou acostumada, então, me perdoem, ok?

Mas agora estou de volta! ...Após algumas ameaças nada agradáveis de uma Aninhoca Pirraça e uma Annie falando que... iam comer meu cérebro! o.O Scary! uheuehue Beijos para as duas!

Então, o que acharam? Eu coloquei um personagem que eu adoro! ahahah Na verdade, eu ia colocá-lo apenas no Natal, mas resolvi adiantar. E agora todos já sabem que Pansy está com Ron! uehuehue... só falta a Ginny!

**OBRIGADA PELAS REVIEWS MARAVILHOSAS DE VOCÊS, MENINAS! XD**

**Lufus**: Olá! XD Aaai que bom que gostou do nome! heuheue E que bom que está gostando!!! espero que continue gostando, ok?! XD Beijoss!

**ZIA**: Oi flor! Obrigada, obrigada e obrigada por sua review! XD Adorei, querida! Mesmo! Só que você já sumiu... de novo, né! uehuehue Depois vê se aparece para me falar como anda a sua ficcc!! estou curiosaa, viu! ela estava ficando muito boaa!! Espero que você esteja aproveitando bastante as fériass! XD Beijãoo! Até maiss! E vê se aparece pelo MSN! E mande um beijo para a Ju também, sim?! ;)

**Jane LeloupBlanc**: Oiii Jane!! Mudou o nickk? hehe Obrigada pela review, querida! Mass... como assim você SABE o que é estar coberta de agua e de bosta? não me assuste assim! euheuhe Obrigada também pelos votos, espero que vc tenha tido ótimas festas também e uma ótima passagem de anoo! Xd Espero que goste desse capítulo, okk? Beijãoo!

**Mariana**: Oiii Mariana! Tudo bomm? uheue é, vc viu né... todo mundo pedindo todo mundo na fic, ela fic assim gigantesca! uheueh mas tudo bem, eu me divirto! aaah e com certeza haverá mais Draco falando francês! não se preocupe! ueuheue mas não toda hora née... senão perde a graça! huehe Desculpe pela demora, querida, espero que goste do capitulo! até mais, beijãoo!

**Isa Slytherin**: Oiii! Obrigada pela review! XD uheuehue acho que vai ser bem divertido quando a Ginny descobrir! Beeijos, até maiss!

**Karen**: Oiii, linda, tudo bom? Aah, que bom que você gostou! Espero que goste desse aqui também! obrigada pelos votos, espero que vc tenha curtido bastante suas festass! e que ainda esteja curtindo suas férias! ueheuhe Até mais, beeijãoo! e Feliz 2008 também! ;)

- Respira fundo - (como sempre uheuheue):

**Aninhoca Pirraça**: Oi Aninhocaa! ahahahah me pergunto como está o estado do seu Blaise do É tudo culpa do Blaise, tadinho, arrastado para todos os cantos, para cima e para baixo, de fic para fic e ainda tem que ficar ouvindo seus comentários sobre o Draquinho! ahahah sim! Ele tem muuuito álcool no sangue! uehuehe NÃOOOO! vc está loucaaa!!! Blaise/Harry NUNCA! ahahaha só se a Luna for homem mesmo... ou a Ginny... ou pode até ser o Draco mesmo!! uheuhe é o único slash que eu gosto! mas deu pra assustar não deu? ahahah o Blaise parecia mesmo qe ia beijar o Harry... uheuhe Sim, fiz a Ginny ciumenta. achei que era diferente! pq normalmente ela só é ciumenta com o Draco nas fics... mas pq não com os irmãos? uheuhe "Eu não sou lésbica, pergunte ao Blaise" AUHSUAHSUASHAUSH vc me mata assim! Suas reviews são as melhores!!! amooo³ "- Hey! Draco eu até aceito, mas WEASLEY? QUEM VAI SER O PRÓXIMO? O GOYLE? – Blaise gritou indignado" AUSHAUSHAUHSAUHSAUHS Vc também não gosta da Granger, née?? eu tbm não!! e olha que eu gosto de todos, mas ela é aquela que eu me esforço pra escrever e me seguro pra não matá-la no meio do enredo! Sério mesmo... AUSHAUSHAU deixaram em reviews para vc agradecimentoss??? ahahah é Aninhoca, vc tirou o Blaise de uma enrascada bem grande! ahahha Pó de giz na professora?? ahahah meu Deus, VC É PIRRAÇA MESMO! ahahah por isso que seu nick aqui mudou! uehuhuee aaah vc ganhou os livroosss??/ ahahaha que legal!! simmm!!! são engraçados demaisss!!! ahahahahah me diverti muito com os rabiscos tambémm! ueheuheu as vezes eu os uso para consulta... pra não por informação errada nas fics... é bem legal, né? "Bombas de bosta vêm PRIMEIRO!" - Acho que o Blaise concorda com isso! AUSHUASHAUHSAUH Bom, acho que é isso, querida! Seus recadinhos pegam a metade do capitulo, mas tudo bem eu me divirto! ahahaahah Obrigada pela review maravilhosa e beijos Aninhoca Pirraça e Blaise do É tudo culpa do Blaise! Adoreii! E desculpe a demora! uehueh espero que não coma meu cérebro nem me faça de picadinhoss! euheuhe

**nanda malfoy**: Oiii, linda!! XD uheuehue simm, a Ginny certamente vai pirar quando descobrir! ahahaha Espero que tenha tido uma ótima virada de ano! e que esteja aproveitando as férias! euheuhe Bom, obrigada pelas review e desculpe pela demora, okk?

**Dany MalBine Uchiha**: Oiii!! ahahahaua gostouu?? sim, Harry sofreu um bocado, não? Obrigada pela review! XD Espero que goste desse capi. e um ótimo 2008! Beijãao, até mais, linda!

**EuDy**: Olá pessoa que me apresentou o video mais perfeito de todos cujo qual eu me viciei e não canso de assistir! EUU VIII!!! EU VI O OUTRO VIDEO, o da Nickelodeon! AI MEU DEUS!!! -se abana- O QUE É AQUELE SOTAQUE??? Tipo, ele sozinha já é lindo. O sotaque britânico sozinho também é lindo! Os dois juntos é perfeito! ueheuhe aaai, ameiii!!! Depois que vc me falou dos videos, fiquei fuçando pelo youtube noite a dentro! uheuhe OBrigadaaa mesmo! XD E obrigada também pela review, adoreii!!! Beijão e até maiss!

**Nina Black**: Fala minha querida!!! Tudo bom? Obrigada pelas suas reviews maravilhosas! Você me deixou feliz sim! uheuehu Não tem nada que um autor não goste mais do que receber reviews! e eu adoro demais! E fico feliz também em saber que vc se diverte com as minha fic, afinal, esse é o intuito, vocês leitores se divertirem! uheuehue E obrigada pelos votoss!! Espero que vc esteja aproveitando bastante suas férias! XD E eu adorei te conhecer, você é muito simpática! Bom, espero que você goste desse capituloo!! e não me coma o cérebro nem nada do tipo! euehue não posso deixá-la um minuto com a Aninhoca que vc já cria essas idéias! ueheuhue A Aninhoca é doidinha! uheuehue Bom, é isso, obrigada por tudo, pelo apoio e pelos papos no msn! ;) Beijão e até mais, linda!

**izabella**: Olá! Tudo bomm, linda? uheuhe que bom que você está se divertindo! fico feliz em saber! E obrigada pela review! XD Espero que vc goste desse capitulo e mill desculpas pela demora, tá? Beijãoo! Até mais! -feliz que vc estará sempre por aqui- uehuehe

**Anne Black de Morte**: Oláa! XD Obrigada pelas reviews, linda! Dá vontade de matar quando eles são interrompidos, não? uehuehue Que bom que vc está curtindo, espero que continue gostando! Beijos e até maiss! XD

**Juliana ML**: Oiii!!! ahahahaha que bom que você gostou do Harry sofrendo! euheuehu e desculpe pela demora... desculpe mesmo... espero que vc goste desse capitulo, ok? aaH! Vc é a "Juliana ." né? que deixou uma review assim??? pq vc assinou como "Juliana ." Tenho quase certeza que sim! uheuehue Bom, até mais, beijão e obrigada pela review!! ;)

**BelBel**: Olé leitora nova! XD Estou feliz, agora! Sabia que quando eu li sua review com o seu pedido, eu achei uma ótima idéia? Fiquei pensando bastante sobre isso e provavelmente escreverei, ok? Só preciso de tempo e criatividade para escrever algo legal e que não fique melancólico nem forçado. Quando eu postar dedicarei para você, okk? ;) Gostei bastante da idéia mesmo!! Pq o Blaise realmente adora a Ginny e demonstra isso, mas o Draco já é outra história, né! Bom, fico feliz mesmo que esteja se divertindo e espero que vc apareça mais vezes por aqui! Beijão e sinta-se a vontade para fazer pedidos... principalmente, de idéias boas como essa! Obrigada pela review! até maiss!

**Aninha Aluada**: Oláa, pessoa que já mandou reviews há capitulos e capitulos atrás e de repente sumiu! ;P ahahahaha que bom que está se divertindoo!! Draco falando francês é golpe baixo, né! uehueuhe os Gêmeos são demais! ahahah Não faça com seu irmão coitado! ahahaha E esses são seus casais favoritos??? que bom então!! XD Obrigada pela review! mesmo! Espero que apareça por aqui mais vezes! Beijãooo!

Vocês são demais, meninas! ;)

E um ÓTIMO 2008 para todos nós!

Beijão e até mais!


	21. A namorada misteriosa de Ron

**A namorada misteriosa de Ron**

Ginny se amaldiçoou.

Primeiro, por não conseguir pregar os olhos à noite toda e estar morrendo de sono agora. E segundo, bom, porque estava morrendo de fome.

Entrou sorrateiramente na cozinha e pediu um café da manhã caprichado.

Se não tinha dormido, pelo menos teria uma refeição decente.

Sentou-se à mesa e deitou a cabeça na mesa.

Ficara pensando e repensando na situação toda de Draco.

Ela pensou nos beijos que partilhavam e em como gostava deles. Pensou no modo como ele revirava os olhos e fazia uma expressão que ela gostava de definir como careta toda vez que Luna lhe contava uma de suas histórias. Pensou no jeito único que ele sorria. O sorriso mais bonito que ela já vira, sem dúvidas. Pensou em como às vezes o pegava a olhando na hora das refeições da mesa da Sonserina. E se sentia toda quente por dentro.

Mesmo assim, ele ainda era um infeliz que reclamava das idéias estúpidas de Blaise enquanto também participava delas. E a brincadeira com Harry em particular não fora nada legal.

E quando ela pensava nesse lado dele. Esse lado egoísta e maldoso. Perguntava-se como podia se sentir tão atraída por ele... Como sua proximidade exercia tanta poder sobre ela...

Ela levantou a cabeça da tampa da mesa tão rápido que tinha certeza que amanhã estaria com torcicolo. Não que importasse no momento. Outra coisa muito mais importante acabara de lhe ocorrer.

_Ela gostava dele_.

Ela gostava de Draco Malfoy.

E não tinha como negar. Não tinha como continuar insistindo para si mesma que ele era apenas um cara aí que ela gostava de trocar uns beijos. _Porque não era_. Não mesmo.

Amaldiçoou-se pela milésima vez no dia já. No dia que mal havia começado, mas que para ela parecia que não acabava nunca.

Saíra de uma encrenca de quase seis anos chamada Harry Potter. E agora se metera em outra pior ainda chamada Draco Malfoy. _Perfeito_. Tentou ser positiva consigo mesma pensando que daqui a mais seis anos tudo melhoraria e na maior paz e tranqüilidade como foi com Harry...

E...

_Quem_ ela queria enganar?

Tratando-se de Draco Malfoy nada acabaria na maior paz e tranqüilidade.

Ouviu a porta se abrir e virou a cabeça instintivamente para ver quem era.

"Maravilha" Resmungou a ruiva, deixando a cabeça cair novamente na mesa. Talvez um pouco de sossego fosse impossível.

"Confesso que normalmente sou recebido com mais carinho" Blaise atravessou a pequena copa e se sentou na cadeira à frente da ruiva. Seu tom era brincalhão como sempre. "Mas não vou levar isso para o lado pessoal, sei que no fundo você ainda me deseja"

Ela levantou o rosto de fez uma careta para ele, depois deixou a cabeça afundar no meio dos braços que estavam apoiados na mesa.

"O que foi, Ginny?" Ele perguntou com um tom levemente preocupado. Apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e descansou o queixo nas mãos, encarando-a. "Você costuma ser bem mais bonita que isso que você está vestindo hoje"

A ruiva grunhiu sem levantar o rosto e com um pé esperto chutou a canela de Blaise.

"Isso que eu estou vestindo é minha cara de todos os dias, Zabini" Ela resmungou, enquanto o ouvia soltar um leve gemido pelo chute. "Não consegui dormir hoje" Contou, levantando o rosto e encontrando o olhar sofrido dele. Deu um sorriso sem graça "Desculpe, Blaise"

Ele segurou um comentário que estava na ponta da língua sobre estar acostumado a ter as mulheres o atacando a todo o momento e apenas acenou positivo, dizendo que estava tudo bem.

Ginny continuou o encarando, confusa.

"O que _você_ está fazendo aqui?" Perguntou, afinal, poucas pessoas iam à cozinha sozinha. Normalmente, elas iam em peso para fazer pedidos exagerados aos elfos.

"Pegar doces, já que não posso ter Firewhiskey" Blaise contou com aquele ar meio misterioso que ele tinha. Aquele que o fazia parecer saber bem mais do que deveria. "Acabou" Explicou.

Ela revirou os olhos.

"Pra que você precisa beber essa hora da manhã?"

"Estou chateado" Suspirou dramaticamente, levando uma mão para o coração "Acabei de perder 300 galeões do Bolão do Potter e da Granger"

Mais uma vez, Ginny revirou os olhos. Esses sonserinos podres de rico não sabiam como gastar todo o dinheiro que tinham.

"Era sobre o que o Bolão?" Não pôde conter a curiosidade.

"Quanto tempo eles ficariam juntos" Contou enquanto os elfos domésticos traziam o café da manhã "Apostei 150 anos"

Ginny o olhou atordoada e abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, porém a fechou rapidamente. Era bem óbvio que ambos não viveriam o suficiente para Blaise ganhar essa aposta. E ela tinha a sensação de que ele _sabia_ disso. Encontrou o azul de seus olhos e quase o chutou na outra canela quando ele soltou aquela risada divertida e melódica.

"Você devia ver sua cara, Ginny" Ele comentou, rindo ainda da brincadeira.

"Que engraçado, Zabini! Há! Há! Há!" Ela revirou os olhos "Conta logo o que você veio fazer aqui!"

Ele suspirou longamente.

"Você está perdendo o senso de humor, Ginny" Ele comentou, enquanto alcançava uma torrada. Ela lhe lançou um olhar negro. Ele estava pegando _suas_ torradas.

"E a paciência também" Ela esmungou, passando a geléia de morango em sua torrada.

"Eu queria conversar sobre o Natal" Ele explicou, surpreendentemente, ganhando um ar sério que segundos atrás não havia. "Quando você me contou sobre os Natais de Luna eu imaginei algo parecido como uma casa no interior cheio de parentes distantes, refeições caseiras e um bode nos fundos da casa" Ele apontou o talher sujo de geléia de uva na cara da ruiva "Não aquela _adorável_ reunião no _cemitério_"

Ginny arregalou os olhos. Ele não sabia? Quando a Luna passava o Natal com a mãe, não era exatamente no sentido figurado.

"Achei que você sabia, Blaise" Ela disse em tom de desculpas "Olha, se você não quiser ir não tem problema, tenho certeza que..."

Blaise fez um aceno com a torrada, dispensando as palavras da ruiva.

"Eu vou" Ele respondeu "Só acho que você devia ter me avisado, não acha?"

Ela deu forçou um sorriso de desculpa e se concentrou na própria torrada.

"O que eu compro pra ela de Natal?" Ele perguntou, entre uma mordida e outra "O que você vai dar pra ela?"

"Um gnomo" Ginny deu de ombros, tentando pensar em algo que ele poderia dar a ela.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha quando ouviu a resposta dela.

"Um gnomo? E onde você vai comprar um gnomo?" Ele perguntou. Ginny levantou o olhar para ele e notou que o tom sarcástico que ele usava era muito parecido com o de Draco. Devia ser a convivência. "Talvez eu dê uma passadinha por lá para ver se eles vendem um lobisomem para combinar com seu gnomo"

Ginny ignorou o comentário.

"Ela adora gnomos, Blaise" Contou. Já havia planejado o presente de Luna há meses, quando a amiga a visitou no verão e se encantou com os gnomos que povoavam seu jardim "E esse vai ser especial, vou nomeá-lo de Pequeno Blaise Zabini" Provocou "Até vou procurar um bem parecido com você"

Ele revirou os olhos e continuou a comer, deixando um sorriso mínimo surgir despercebido no rosto.

Ela estava passando tempo demais com Draco.

DgDgDgDgDg

Pansy apenas apoiou a cabeça no ombro de Ron e o abraçou confortavelmente.

"Você está calado hoje" Comentou, quebrando o silêncio.

"Harry e Hermione se separaram" O ruivo contou num muxoxo.

"Interessante saber que você sofre por seus amigos até nisso" Ela não conseguiu segurar o comentário, se afastando de seu abraço para encara-lo. Ele sentiu o rosto esquentar.

"Eles são meus amigos e é estranho quando não estamos todos juntos" Explicou "É diferente de quando brigamos. Dessa vez, eles terminarão numa boa, mas está um clima desconfortável"

Ela assentiu em entendimento.

"É coisa de momento" Ela disse em tom confortante, levando suas mãos para seus ombros fortes, massageando-o "Quando você menos esperar eles estarão felizes e prontos para salvar o dia novamente" Ela sorriu, mas não conseguiu segurar a malícia.

Ele baixou o olhar para encara-la e suspirou cansado.

"Quanto você apostou?" Ele perguntou cético.

"Apostou aonde?" Ela fez a melhor cara de anjo que conseguiu. E, como não estava acostumada, falhou, claro.

"Você sabe" Ele revirou os olhos pela tentativa dela. "Naquele bolão idiota da Sonserina"

Ela soltou o ar, derrotada, antes de responder.

"50 galeões que eles iam se casar" Respondeu. E, no íntimo, ela havia apostado como uma forma de ter esperanças de que eles se casassem e o ruivo não voltasse a se interessar por ela, nem a Granger por ele. Mas não iria contar para ele.

"E quanto estão apostando para a minha '_namorada misteriosa'_?" Ele perguntou, pensando em Ginny e em seu ciúme doentio.

Ela riu.

"Bastante, não se preocupe em se sentir desvalorizado" Ela provocou e ele corou nas orelhas "A maioria acha que a Granger está se encontrando escondido com você" Ela tentou não rir. "Mas a aposta mais cara é que sua namorada misteriosa é a Madame Pince"

Ele se afastou da menina, incrédulo.

"_Madame Pince_?" Ele quase gritou, arregalando os olhos e se afastando dela.

Ela sorriu de lado e se aproximou dele novamente.

"Mas não se preocupe, eu já dei um lance alto e anônimo de que a namorada misteriosa sou eu" Ela contou, abraçando-o "E, vamos lucrar muito!" Ela riu levemente "Pode ter certeza"

"Mas a _Madame Pince_?" Ele ainda estava incrédulo "Pansy!"

"Culpe, Draco" Ela deu de ombros. "Esqueça isso, sim?" Ela forçou seus lábios nos dele.

Ele resmungou incompreensivelmente, mas não insistiu no assunto. Levou as mãos para os cabelos delas, enquanto a beijava.

"Você avisou algum responsável que você vai passar o feriado comigo?" Ron se lembrou de perguntar, ao afastar.

"Eu já tenho 17 anos e sou responsável por mim mesma" Pansy respondeu, enquanto deixava pequenos beijos no rosto dele.

"Ainda sim, é bom você avisar alguém"

"Avisei Draco" A morena contou, revirando os olhos. Não achava Ron irresponsável como Granger vivia reclamando durante as reuniões de monitores. Na verdade, ele demonstrava bem o oposto.

"Malfoy?" Ele perguntou com desprezo "Ele é seu pai ou algo do tipo?"

"Algo do tipo" Ela respondeu vagamente. E ele se chutou mentalmente pela falta de tato ao se tratar do pai da menina. Ele faleceu no último verão. "Ele pareceu levar nosso namoro bem melhor do que eu imaginei" Ela confessou, sem demonstrar que se preocupara com o comentário do ruivo.

"É?" Ele parecia surpreso "O que ele disse?"

Ela deu de ombros e voltou a apoiar a cabeça em seu ombro.

"Nada, apenas acha engraçado"

DgDgDgDgDg

"Bom dia, Theodore" Luna Lovegood se sentou ao lado do menino à mesa da Sonserina, espalhando suas penas coloridas sobre a mesa. Nem reparou os olhares estranhos que recebia do resto da casa.

Theo levantou o olhar incerto para a corvinal.

"Bom dia" Respondeu hesitante. Nunca ficou sozinho com ela. E tinha receio sobre isso.

Ela sorriu e se serviu. Ele notou que ela parecia bem à vontade na mesa das cobras. O que era incomum já que normalmente os alunos não gostavam de se sentar fora de suas devidas mesas.

"Para que são essas penas?" Ele perguntou, tentando manter uma conversa agradável, apesar dos olhares dos outros alunos. Ela organizava uma do lado da outra à sua frente, enquanto comia uma torrada.

"Vou praticar magia sem varinha" Luna respondeu e ele não pôde evitar um olhar rápido para a varinha da loira que estava presa atrás da orelha. Alguns alunos ao redor ouviram e mal disfarçaram risadas debochadas.

Todos sabiam que magia sem varinha era algo bem avançado para um adulto formado e experiente. Imagine uma menina de dezesseis anos. Levava anos de prática.

"É bem difícil, você sabe" Theo tentou soar casual. Perguntando-se mentalmente por que em nome de Merlin não havia esperado Pansy para descer para o café.

"Por isso estou treinando desde já" Ela respondeu docemente, antes de levantar a mão direita sobre a primeira pena colorida e colocar no rosto uma expressão de concentração.

Theo sentiu vontade de enterrar a cabeça no prato de torta de abóbora a sua frente. Principalmente, quando comentários maldosos começaram a encher seus ouvidos. Ouviu Goyle levantar outro bolão.

"Lovegood, querida" Era Millicent. Luna levantou o olhar para ela e sorriu, deixando seu treino de lado para dar atenção a ela. A sonserina lançou um olhar cúmplice para Theo que fingiu que não viu "Você está tentando fazer sua pena flutuar?"

A loira assentiu, ganhando risos debochados de alguns alunos que os rodeavam.

"Bom," A sonserina deu um sorriso angelical e jogou os longos cabelos para trás "Isso é algo que eu quero ver" Luna sorriu e voltou para as penas. "50 galeões que as penas vão queimar, Goyle" Ela anunciou maliciosa.

Theo assistiu enquanto a corvinal se concentrava em sua pena, que não se moveu momento algum. Todos ao redor soltavam comentários maldosos e riam alto, enquanto a loira parecia ignorante ao alvoroço que rolava. Ficou até um pouco sentido por ela, que já dava indícios de estar exausta dos esforços que fazia. E as penas nem se mexeram.

"Parece que você não está conseguindo, não?" Millicent comentou, soando casual. Ela levou uma mão para o pulso da loira que estava cheio de fitinhas coloridas. "Você não acha que isso pode estar causando alguma interferência na sua... mágica?" Ela perguntou, com um olhar cínico.

Luna considerou o que a outra disse e tirou todas as fitinhas do pulso. Talvez ela estivesse certa.

Levantou a mão novamente e se concentrou.

E, então, surpreendentemente, Theo viu todas as penas coloridas desencostarem da mesa e flutuar, alto. A loira soltou um gritinho de animação e direcionou a mão para cima, fazendo as penas subirem mais e mais.

Os sonserinos assistiram desconcertados enquanto o restante do Salão gritava em animação e apoio para a loira. Luna subiu na cadeira em que estava sentava e, encantada com o poder, fez movimentos com a mão para que as penas voassem pelo Salão. Theo se levantou e ficou ao lado da cadeira de Luna que parecia não ligar que poderia perder o equilíbrio e cair a qualquer momento.

Então, a loira estalou os dedos e as penas pararam no ar e, no próximo segundo, elas se transformaram em borboletas.

Ela riu deliciada enquanto todos os presentes a aplaudiam animadamente. Então, perdeu o equilíbrio e Theo a pegou. Ela o abraçou.

"Você viu, Theodore?" Ela perguntou excitada, encarando a própria mão, fascinada. "Você viu o que eu fiz?"

Theo assentiu distraidamente para ela, enquanto via um certo conhecido mais adiante guardar a varinha de volta na capa e dar as costas para o alvoroço todo, saindo do Salão. Mal continha um sorriso satisfeito no rosto.

DgDgDgDgDg

Harry entrou na biblioteca insistindo para si mesmo que estava naquele lugar apenas para estudar e não porque era o lugar favorito de Hermione e ela poderia estar por lá.

Deu uma vasculhada rápida pelo Salão e, ao invés de encontrar o castanho e volumoso cabelo da Monitora Chefe, encontrou o vermelho vivo de Ginny brilhando solitariamente na mesa próxima a janela. Andou até lá e notou que todos seus fios cor de cobre estavam... _espalhados pela mesa_?

Aproximou-se da ruiva e tocou-lhe o ombro levemente.

Ginny levantou a cabeça assustada.

"Não estava dormindo de novo, Madame Pince! Eu juro!" Ela exclamou automaticamente. Harry riu e se sentou na cadeira de frente para ela. "Oi, Harry" Cumprimentou sem graça quando viu quem era.

"Não dormiu bem?" Ele perguntou, descansando a mochila na cadeira ao lado. Ela apenas assentiu, bocejando.

"Você não está me seguindo ainda por causa da brincadeira do Blaise, né?" Ela perguntou desconfiada. Ele sorriu.

"Não" Respondeu "Apesar de Ron ainda estar encanado com isso" Antes que ela pudesse reclamar do irmão, ele apontou para o pergaminho amassado na mão da ruiva "O que é isso?"

"Carta dos gêmeos" Respondeu, enfiando a carta na mala.

"Eles não ficarão satisfeitos em saber que você dormiu enquanto lia uma carta deles" Harry comentou maroto.

Ela o olho, carrancuda.

"Eles _precisam_ ficar sabendo, Potter?" Perguntou sugestiva.

"Não, não, nunca!" Ele se apressou em dizer. Não era muito bom ficar no lado ruim de Ginny.

Ela sorriu satisfeita.

"Fred e George queriam que eu os livrasse de mais uma de suas brincadeiras" Ela contou "Eu disse que era a vez de Ron, mas eles disseram que Ron está com bônus entre eles porque ele ajudou com aquele _episódio_ da Seleção de Quadribol Feminino da Irlanda e eu não" Ela parecia irritada. Harry assentiu em entendimento. Lembrou-se divertido que Ron não ficara _tão_ chateado assim em ter de lidar com as meninas da Seleção da Irlanda. "Agora, vou mandar outra coruja dizendo que não vou ajuda-los em nada e que eles não precisam me ajudar a derrubar aquela sem vergonha que está com Ron" Ela parou de falar e lançou um olhar para Harry, que ele não gostou nem um pouco. "Você poderia me contar quem é, não Harry?" Ela fez a expressão mais angelical que conseguiu.

"Você sabe que não posso, Gin" Ele respondeu, sentindo-se encurralado. Devia ser por causa desse poder de persuasão e toda sua determinação misturado com esse olhar angelical que um dia o fez convidá-la para sair.

"É a Lavander?" Ela perguntou suspeita, lançando um olhar para a menina que acabara de entrar na biblioteca. "Você sabe se eles voltaram ou algo do tipo?"

"Não!" Harry exclamou. "Lavander está saindo com Seamus!" Contou em ar de fofoca.

Ginny arregalou os olhos.

"Mentira!" Ela estava surpresa "Achei Seamus estava saindo com a modelo trouxa!"

"Aparentemente, ele não gostou de todas essas viagens que ela faz a trabalho" Ele explicou.

Ela sorriu deliciada.

"Harry Potter, quem diria" Ela disse marota "Um dia mata Voldemort e no outro se torna uma fonte de fofocas"

"Como dizem por aí..." Ele fez uma expressão de convencido "Sou uma caixa de mistérios" Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha duvidosa e ele revirou os olhos "Está certo" Ele respondeu derrotado "Quando a professora de Transfiguração decide que você tem que fazer um trabalho com Lavander Brown você simplesmente não diz que não"

Ginny assentiu em entendimento.

Lavander não era conhecida por manter a boca fechada.

DgDgDgDgDg

"Uau!" Pansy estava surpresa "Magia sem varinha é muito avançado"

Blaise assentiu, também surpreso. Acabara de relatar para a amiga sobre o que Luna acabara de contar a ele.

"Você estava lá, Theo" Ele adereçou ao amigo "Conte a ela"

O moreno sorriu e deixou a pena de lado. Estavam no meio da aula de Feitiços.

"Millicent não ficou muito satisfeita em perder 50 galeões" Contou. Os três lançaram um olhar rápido para a menina que estava mais adiante e parecia bem emburrada.

Riram.

"Drake" Blaise chamou o amigo que, surpreendentemente, não falara nada, apenas copiava a matéria do quadro negro. "Você ficou sabendo da minha Loony?"

O loiro revirou os olhos.

"Fiquei, você não calou a boca até agora" Ele respondeu sem desviar a atenção das anotações que fazia "E, por Merlin, pare de me chamar assim" Theo lançou um olhar estranho para ele.

Blaise deu de ombros e encarou Pansy.

"Está na hora de contar pra Ginny que você está com o Weasley, não?" Ele perguntou, deixando um sorriso malicioso surgir nos lábios.

Antes que ela pudesse responder eles começaram a rir. Alto. Ela revirou os olhos. Toda vez que se lembravam que ela estava com Ron eles riam. Ela não achava graça.

Notou que até Draco deixou um pouco a pena de lado e se juntou aos outros dois, rindo.

"Até você deve reconhecer, Pans" O loiro passou um braço pelo ombro da amiga e a puxou para perto, num abraço "O Weasley não é exatamente uma visão" Ele comentou. Todos viraram um pouco a cabeça para ver o ruivo mais à frente. Ele estava dormindo sentado com a boca meio aberta, enquanto Potter passava a ponta da pena na cara dele, fazendo-o se bater no rosto de vez em quando.

Eles riram de novo e Pansy empurrou o braço do loiro para longe.

"Vocês deviam baixar a bola, sabia?" Ela disse arrogante "Metade da Sonserina também o acha atraente" Comentou, fazendo-os parar de rir.

"Vocês acham _aquilo_ atraente?" Blaise perguntou incrédulo.

Ela apenas assentiu.

"Querida," Draco a olhou, descrente "_Isso_ é atraente!" Ele apontou para os perfeitos cabelos loiros.

Blaise deixou um sorriso malicioso surgir nos lábios e assentiu.

"Sim, querida, isso é _muito_ atraente" O moreno levou uma mão para os cabelos do amigo e brincou com uma mecha loira.

"Larga meu cabelo, Zabini!" Draco afastou a mão do amigo bruscamente, enquanto os outros riam.

"Acreditem ou não" Pansy finalizou "Mas Ron _é _bem atraente"

"Pelo menos _Ron_ não é _Harry Potter_" Draco resmungou. Merlin o livre de sua amiga reproduzir um infeliz com olhos verdes e cabelos apontando para todos os lados.

Todos concordaram entre si e lançaram outro olhar para o ruivo.

E riram novamente, deixando a amiga emburrada.

DgDgDgDgDg

"Malfoy!" Hermione estava farta do loiro. "Você tem que ficar na escola no Natal!"

Ele riu com desdém.

"Vê se entende, Granger" Ele disse com a voz arrastada "EU NÃO VOU FICAR" Disse alto e claro.

"O diretor quer ao menos cinco monitores no castelo, Malfoy!" Ela respondeu, irritada "E você como Monitor Chefe deve estar entre os cinco"

Ele revirou os olhos e andou até uma mesa onde havia pergaminho e pena. Escreveu rapidamente cinco nomes e passou pra ela.

"Eles _vão_ ficar" Respondeu entediado. Queria continuar a dizer que ela deveria ficar na escola já que gostava tanto daqui, mas estava cansado dela o irritando com suas palavras de que fazia todo o trabalho da monitoria sozinha. E, sinceramente, não estava nem aí se ela ia ou não visitar parentes na Escócia.

Ela deu uma olhada rápida na lista e o encarou.

"Todos eles podem ficar na escola?" Ela perguntou confusa, não se recordava de nenhuma das pessoas da lista dizer que iam ficar no castelo no feriado.

"Claro que podem" Ele respondeu, irritado "Eles me devem favores"

Ela o olhou, perplexa.

"Malfoy, é Natal! Eles vão perder um feriado importante"

"Eu que não vou perder o meu, Granger" Ele deu de ombros "Livrei Bundy duas vezes de reunião _com você_, livrei Warrington de uma detenção semana passada _com você_, Cooper me deve uma ainda" Ele sorriu malicioso "E acho que a Daph e a Patil iam gostar muito de uma segunda lua-de-mel na Torre de Astronomia"

"Seu pervertido!" Ela exclamou irritada. "E você nem devolveu os relatórios de desempenho para o Conselho, Malfoy!"

Ele a ignorou e saiu do aposento.

Aquela sangue-ruim cansava sua beleza aristocrática.

Mal fechara a porta da sala dos monitores, avistou a cabeça vermelha inconfundível da Weasley sentada no batente da grande janela do corredor. E ela estava... _dormindo_?

Draco se aproximou dela, perguntando-se mentalmente se era um mal de Weasley dormir em lugares públicos, ao se lembrar que seu irmão há pouco tempo atrás dormia durante as palavras de Flitwick.

Antes que pudesse lhe tocar no ombro para acordá-la, hesitou. Ela estava com a cabeça encostada na parede e os fios vermelhos espalhados pelo rosto. Ainda sim, era possível ver um sorriso mínimo nos lábios vermelhos.

Ele a fitou mais alguns segundos antes de desviar o trajeto de sua mão para seu rosto. Puxou o mais delicado que conseguiu os fios de seu rosto.

A ruiva se remexeu um pouco e deixou o sorriso aumentar um pouco.

Então, Draco tocou levemente em seu rosto com as pontas de seus dedos compridos e se afastou, enquanto ela despertava.

Ela levou uma mão para o rosto e esfregou os olhos, preguiçosamente, enquanto piscava várias vezes até se acostumar com a luminosidade. E, com os fios de cabelos desalinhados quase parecia uma criança que acabara de acordar. _Quase_. Ele tinha certeza absoluta que nenhuma criança no mundo teria uma boca como a que _ela_ tinha.

"Bom dia" Ele disse, seus lábios se repuxando em diversão.

"Bom dia" Ela respondeu ainda grogue. Mas mesmo nesse estado de sono, não pôde evitar o tom vermelho em seu rosto. Aqueles olhos cinzas e indecifráveis seriam sempre motivo para deixa-la corada. "Eu dormi de novo?"

"De novo?" Ele repetiu, parecia surpreso.

Ela assentiu e bocejou levemente.

"Estou com sono" Ginny disse cansada "Não consegui dormir à noite"

Draco a encarou e, então, sentou-se ao seu lado. Instantaneamente, ela deixou a cabeça cair em seu ombro, preguiçosamente, e abraçou seu braço, como se fosse com travesseiro.

"Acho que é sua culpa" Ela continuou falando, fechando os olhos novamente. Sua voz transmitia o seu cansaço. "Não que eu esteja surpresa, nem nada"

Ele baixou a cabeça e a olhou com olhos surpresos e divertidos. Ela falava bastante para alguém estava quase dormindo em seu braço. De novo. Não pôde evitar o sorriso malicioso.

"Minha culpa?" Ele deu corda para ela.

"Uhum" Ela se acomodou melhor em seu ombro "É sempre sua culpa" Ele arregalou os olhos. Não por causa do que ela disse, mas porque quando ela tinha se acomodado, sem querer, ela puxou sua mão para sua perna. Agora, ela estava descansando em sua coxa, por cima do tecido da saia do uniforme. "Mas não é minha culpa que eu fiquei pensando mais do que devia em você quando me deitei"

Draco quase gemeu em frustração. Tentou puxar o braço de volta, mas ela apenas o segurou mais forte, e o movimentou fez com que sua saia subisse um pouco e seus dedos tocassem a parte exposta de sua pele. A situação era tentadora demais, principalmente, quando ela estava falando essas coisas todas. Mas não podia se aproveitar dela numa situação em que ela nem estava ciente do que estava fazendo. _Merlin_! Mal se aproveitava quando estava acordada. _Ou bêbada_.

"Sua mão é gelada" Ela resmungou, baixinho, levando a própria mão para descansar sobre a dele. "Me dá um beijo?" Pediu.

Draco a encarou, perguntando-se se ela ainda estava falando sonolenta ou se já estava dormindo. Não parecia _ela_. Deixou um sorriso malicioso surgir em seus lábios finos. Talvez gostasse dessa Weasley... _sonolenta_. Inclinou o rosto e beijou o topo de sua cabeça.

Ela riu baixinho.

"Não" Ela inclinou o rosto. Seus olhos ainda fechados e em seus lábios um sorriso divertido "Eu quero na ponta do meu nariz" Ela pediu e ele quase teve certeza de que ela ainda estava acordada "Como daquela vez que você me beijou na ponta do nariz" Ela riu de novo "Lembra? Eu gostei muito daquilo!"

Ele sentiu seus lábios se repuxarem num sorriso e olhou para os dois lados do corredor para ver se havia alguém por lá. Seria um tanto embaraçoso se desse um beijo na ponta do nariz da menina e alguém o visse.

Inclinou mais o rosto e beijou a ponta de seu nariz cheio de sardas.

Ela riu de novo.

"Você pode falar em francês agora?" Ela perguntou tão baixinho que ele mal ouviu. Ela apertou a mão dele que estava sobre a sua coxa "Eu com certeza amei aquilo"

Ele riu, convencido. Era _óbvio_ que ela tinha gostado.

"Você está acordada, não está?" Ele perguntou num sussurro. Meio surpreso e meio divertido.

"Claro" Ela demorou a responder. Então, deixou a cabeça afundar por completo em seu ombro, provando para ele totalmente o oposto.

Draco tentou puxar seu braço da coxa da menina o mais sutil que conseguia e suspirou aliviado. Não queria ficar em situações embaraçosas por algo tão idiota e, principalmente, no meio do corredor dos monitores.

Sem saber ao certo o que fazer, inclinou um pouco e passou um braço por sua cintura, pegando-a no colo em um movimento rápido.

Não poderia deixa-la dormindo no meio do corredor.

Era impróprio demais. Principalmente, com aquela saia que se levantava fácil e qualquer engraçadinho como Thomas não pensaria duas vezes antes de dar uma espiadinha.

Antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa – como se decidir para onde levar a ruiva ou algo do tipo – ouviu uma voz irritantemente familiar atrás de si.

"_Malfoy_" O loiro se virou com a ruiva ainda em seu colo. Revirou os olhos. "O que você está fazendo com a minha irmã?"

Ron marchou até Draco. No rosto aquela expressão que ele fazia quando estava irritado. E que Draco achava divertido.

"Provavelmente, bem menos do que você anda fazendo com a Pansy" Ele devolveu com a voz arrastada e notou o rosto do ruivo atingir um incrível tom púrpura "Mas em todo caso, eu estava te procurando"

Draco se aproximou do outro e passou a ruiva para seu colo.

"E vou descontar 50 pontos da Grifinória" Ele disse, sorrindo hipócrita. "Por sua irresponsabilidade, Weasley"

"_Quê_?" Ele perguntou incrédulo, ajeitando a irmã no colo.

"Sim, irresponsabilidade familiar e para com a escola e seus superiores" Ele explicou malicioso "Sua irmã estava dormindo no meio do corredor, Weasley! Se sua própria irmã você trata assim não quero nem imaginar o tipo de vida que Pansy levará ao seu lado"

"Você não pode tirar pontos da minha Casa por causa disso, sua doninha" Ron respondeu irritado. "E que irresponsabilidade eu fiz para com a escola?"

"Você não devolveu os relatórios de desempenho para o Conselho" Draco ignorou o _'doninha'_ e contou, sorrindo cinicamente, antes de dar as costas para o ruivo e tomar o rumo diferente que ele "E, claro, por causa daquele deslocamento no meu perfeito nariz"

"Aqueles relatórios eram sua responsabilidade!" Ron grunhiu, irritado. Se Ginny não tivesse em seu colo, a essa hora já teria acertado outro soco naquele nariz albino. E, quem sabe, deixaria-o torto para sempre.

Draco o ignorou e continuou o trajeto, satisfeito consigo mesmo.

DgDgDgDgDg

"Estou preocupada com Ginevra" Luna anunciou para Blaise e Pansy quando se aproximou dos dois. "Não a vi o dia todo"

"Ela está dormindo" Pansy contou "Ron me disse que ela estava bem cansada porque não dormiu nada de noite"

Luna assentiu em entendimento. Poderia contar para a amiga depois o que havia feito no café da manhã.

"O que vocês estão fazendo?" Perguntou curiosa, olhando o pergaminho na mão de Blaise.

"O que _ele_ está fazendo, seria o correto" Pansy corrigiu "E eu acho bom nós ficarmos de fora" Lançou um olhar feio para Blaise, que apenas sorria como um anjo. Detestava isso nele. Quando tentava parecer um anjo, ele conseguia.

"O que é?" Luna insistiu.

"Apenas um agrado para Filch" Blaise respondeu num tom de voz que qualquer pessoa em sã consciência identificaria como mentira. Bom, Luna não era uma dessas pessoas. "Nada demais" Mal continha o sorriso maldoso "Você sabia que o óleo da Lula Gigante é quase um... hum..." Ele lançou um olhar rápido e significativo para Pansy e continuou "milagre para o depressivo mundo dos calvos?"

"Jura?" Ela arregalou os olhos "Eu achava que era apenas para afastar a inveja e, claro, para o mundo dos cosméticos" Luna pareceu confusa. Será que errou nas informações?

"Ah, claro, para isso também" Blaise acrescentou, incerto, lançando outro olhar para Pansy, que revirou os olhos "Que tal darmos uma força para nosso bom e velho Argus?" Abraçou-a pelos ombros e sorriu divertido, arrastando-a consigo.

"Bom, ele está com umas entradas bem chamativas" A loira concordou "Não acho que Papoula acha aquilo atrativo"

"Papoula?" Blaise perguntou, curioso. Pansy assistiu o casal se afastar, conformada. Blaise seria sempre Blaise.

"Sim" Luna afirmou "Argus e Papoula estão namorando" Ela contou "Mas isso é um segredo, eu acho" Acrescentou baixinho, em tom confidente.

"Parabéns, querida" Pansy ouviu uma voz arrastada e sarcástica atrás de si e fechou os olhos pesadamente antes de se virar para encarar o amigo e dar as costas para o casal que se afastava.

"Ai, Draco, desculpa, eu juro que eu tentei..." Ela falou no tom mais convincente que conseguiu, chutando-se mentalmente pela besteira que acabara de fazer.

Ele levantou uma mão, fazendo-a se calar. Revirou os olhos para ela.

"Eu vi" Ele respondeu cínico "Eu vi você deixar Blaise sair por aí, livre para ganhar uma detenção" Ele resmungou "Você tem noção do quão irritante tem sido ouvir Severus falar e falar e falar sobre pôr algum controle na cabeça problemática de Blaise?"

"Desculpa, Draco" Ela insistiu, fazendo a melhor cara de inocente que conseguia "Mas pelo menos eu não o deixei me arrastar junto" Tentou.

"Grande coisa" Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e cruzou os braços "Lovegood foi com todo o coração bondoso ajudá-lo" Ele disse com a voz arrastada. "E não faça essa cara, você sabe que não dá certo"

Pansy sorriu, ignorando seu tom de voz e, claro, seu último comentário.

"Luna lida com detenções melhor que eu" Disse..

"É óbvio que ela lida!" Draco resmungou "Ela não comparece a nenhuma"

O sorriso dela se alargou e lançou um olhar para o caminho que Blaise e Luna fizera antes de encarar o loiro novamente.

"Mas você já o viu mais feliz?" Ela perguntou esperançosa. Referia-se a Blaise.

Ele sorriu também.

DgDgDgDgDg

Harry segurou o riso.

Ron não ficaria nada satisfeito em saber que ele estava se divertindo a suas custas. Mas, _Madame Pince_?

"Você conhece o Malfoy, Ron" Ele disse em tom confortante. O amigo acabara de contar o que o sonserino havia feito. E, agora estavam no dormitório de Hermione por causa de Ginny que dormia na cama da monitora, apesar da relutância de Harry em ficar no aposento. "Ele daria toda a sua fortuna para nos ver na lama"

"Bom, o sentimento é mútuo" O ruivo resmungou, enquanto se aproximava da irmã e a cobria. Inclinou um pouco e beijou sua testa, depois se afastou e a assistiu longamente. "Com essa cara de anjo deveria se casar apenas aos 40, não acha?" Ele comentou, referindo-se a irmã.

Harry não viu outra saída se não concordar. Tivera uma certa dificuldade para dormir nos tempos que saia com Ginny, levando em consideração que dividia o dormitório com Ron. E aqueles olhares que o ruivo lançava enquanto se aproximava de Ginny não eram nada confortantes.

"E a sua _namorada_?" Harry perguntou e não pôde evitar uma careta de desgosto. O ruivo revirou os olhos para ele.

"Eu gostaria muito que vocês se dessem bem, Harry" Ele disse, sentando-se ao lado do amigo no pé da cama.

"É um tanto difícil considerar a proposta, contando que ela costumava ser irritantemente fútil" Confessou o moreno.

"Bom, ela mudou" Ron afastou os fios ruivos do rosto "Acho que tem haver com a perda dos pais"

Harry assentiu em entendimento. Deveria ser solidário a ela, então. Sabia o que era perder os pais, afinal.

"E Ginny?" Perguntou, lembrando-se da conversa que tivera mais cedo com a ruiva. "Ela e Luna costumam passar bastante tempo juntas com Pansy, você não acha que já é hora dela saber?"

Ron suspirou cansado.

"Pansy e eu vamos contar" Ele afirmou. Não tão certo, porém, de _quando_ contariam.

"_Pansy_?" Harry e Ron ouviram uma voz que os fizeram trocar olhares arregalados e assustados. Ambos viraram a cabeça para de encontro com o olhar irritado, de Ginny, que não parecia que havia acabado de acordar.

Ela se levantou rapidamente e calçou os sapatos rapidamente. Harry e Ron também se levantaram.

Ron sentiu que estava, bom, ferrado, enquanto Harry desejou que estivesse bem longe de Ginny essa hora.

"Você está namorando _Pansy_, Ron?" Ela perguntou incrédula e um tanto demoníaca, apontando um dedo na cara do irmão que recuou um pouco. "Pansy Parkinson? A sonserina? _Pansy a minha amiga_?"

"Ginny, abaixe esse dedo e vamos conversar" O ruivo tentou. Mas ela apenas soltou uma risada sem humor e, apressada, saiu do aposento.

DgDgDgDgDg

Ginny não precisou ir muito longe para achar Pansy Parkinson.

Ela estava sentada no sofá do Salão Comunal dos Monitores e, Ginny sentiu a raiva aumentar mais ainda, Draco estava deitado com a cabeça no colo dela.

"Ginny!" A morena exclamou surpresa quando a ruiva saiu do aposento da Monitora "Não sabíamos que você estava aí"

"_Jura_?" Ela perguntou entre dentes. Draco se levantou do colo da amiga e encarou longamente a ruiva. Aquele tom irônico não pertencia a ela. Na verdade, o dia todo ela não parecia _ela_.

"Você está bem, Ginny?" Pansy perguntou confusa, levantando-se também. Seus olhos castanhos esverdeados olhavam Ginny, intrigantes.

"Você deve estar, não?" A ruiva riu cinicamente, aproximando-se a passos lentos da outra. "Aproveitando-se do meu irmão..." Ginny não terminou a sentença. Ela olhou da morena para o loiro que assistia a tudo atento e levemente surpreso.

"Você descobriu" Pansy constatou. Ficou nervosa. Não era bem assim que queria conversar com ela sobre isso. Na verdade, não queria conversar sobre isso. A ruiva era um tanto sanguinária quando se tratava das namoradas dos irmãos.

"Como você pôde?" Ginny explodiu. Ela estava vermelha e gesticulava nervosa. Mas, pensou consigo mesma, como mais deveria estar? Pansy não deveria ser a namorada de Ron. Ela deveria ser uma das que ajudam a derrubar a namorado do irmão da amiga!

"Ginny!" Ron se aproximou da irmã, seguido de Harry.

Ela o ignorou, ainda encarando friamente a morena.

"Esse tempo todo eu achei que fôssemos amigas!" Disse com a voz arrastada. E Draco, mesmo deixado de fora da conversa, arqueou uma sobrancelha para o tom de voz da ruiva.

"E somos!" A morena afirmou. Estava assustada. Não sabia exatamente o que dizer. Não quando Ginny tinha aquele brilho no olhar que a fazia associar com as pílulas de escurecer os dentes que os gêmeos Weasleys mandaram para ela na semana anterior.

"Não, não somos" Ginny a contradisse, teimosa "Você não deveria estar com meu irmão!"

"Eu gosto dele, Ginny" Pansy disse num tom de voz baixo, sem desviar do olhar dela.

"Não, você não gosta" A ruiva respondeu arrogante "Porque eu não deixo que vocês fiquem juntos! Você devia ser minha amiga e Ron devia ser meu irmão que corre atrás de Hermione. E vocês dois juntos, não! Eu não aceito!" Ela disse tudo como se fosse uma menina mimada que quer tudo de seu jeito.

"Seja sensata, Ginny" A outra disse num tom de voz que estava começando a ficar irritada com a atitude da amiga. "Aconteceu, está bem? Eu não queria que você ficasse sabendo por causa disso!" Ela gesticulou para o escândalo da ruiva "Ron e eu combinamos que manteríamos em segredo por causa de você!"

A ruiva riu, desacreditada.

"É verdade, Gin" O irmão tentou intervir novamente "Você sabe tão bem quando qualquer outra pessoa que eu odeio segredos"

Ela encarou a sonserina e depois o irmão, então, ofegante, deu as costas para os dois.

"Então, fiquem juntos" Disse fria antes de sair do Salão Comunal, deixando, claro de que não queria mais nada com a morena.

Pansy assistiu pasma enquanto Ginny saia do Salão e, sem poder se conter, caiu nos braços de Draco aos prantos.

Ela não podia ter deixado isso acontecer.

Draco a abraçou levemente e sussurrou algumas palavras de consolos, enquanto a amiga soluçava em seu ombro.

"Não vai ficar bem, Draco" Ela disse com a voz embargada, encharcando seu uniforme com suas lágrimas.

O loiro desviou a atenção de Pansy para os outros ocupantes do aposento.

"Você não vai checar sua irmã, Weasley?" Perguntou inexpressivo.

O ruivo deu um riso de deboche e se jogou no sofá que a pouco era ocupado pelo loiro.

"Ninguém se aproximaria de Ginny naquele humor" Harry respondeu pelo amigo.

Draco revirou os olhos, enquanto Pansy se afastava de si para procurar o consolo do ruivo. Sentiu uma fisgada no peito por isso. Identificou a dor como irritação e algo que não conseguia definir. Mas que não queria ligar ao fato de que sua Pansy estava procurando aconchego nos braços de outra pessoa que não era ele.

"O que é o Lord das Trevas perto da Weasley, não Potter?" Comentou irritado e cínico, antes de sair do aposento.

DgDgDgDgDg

"Ginevra!" Luna exclamou animada ao avistar a ruiva se aproximar pelo outro lado do corredor. Não vira a amiga o dia todo.

"Você não vai acreditar!" A ruiva exclamou, antes mesmo de alcançar a amiga, assustando alguns alunos do primeiro ano que passava por perto. "_Aquela Parkinson_ é a namorada do meu irmão!" Explodiu irritada "Esse tempo todo era ela!" Gesticulava em movimentos exagerados e descontrolados.

Luna apenas a encarou sem dizer nada. Ginny a olhou quando não obteve reação da loira e riu sem humor.

"Você sabia" Constatou. Um brilho de decepção no olhar. "E você não me contou" A decepção logo sumiu, Luna notou, substituída por um olhar mortal. Sua voz ameaçadora.

"Eu fiquei sabendo ontem" Luna respondeu, não afetada pelas palavras da outra. Perguntando-se mentalmente porque não notou o humor da amiga antes de chamá-la. Talvez, assim também tivesse tempo de se esconder atrás da pilastra. "E mesmo assim Pansy também é minha amiga agora, Ginevra" Tentou soar coerentemente. "Nunca te traí porque você não me perguntou se eu sabia quem era a namorada, pelo menos desde ontem"

Ginny revirou os olhos para si mesma. Não podia ser injusta com _Luna_.

"Desculpe" Aproximou-se da amiga e a abraçou rapidamente. Enrijeceu no abraço e respirou fundo "Luna?" Ela a chamou receosa, deixando a irritação de lado por alguns segundos "Que cheiro é esse?" Perguntou, cheirando o cabelo loiro da amiga. Torceu o nariz em nojo. Isso era... era... uma mistura de... _Merlin! O que era isso?_

A loira se afastou e sorriu.

"Óleo da Lula Gigante" Explicou "Cheiroso, não?"

A ruiva assentiu, sem responder e se afastou bem da amiga. Achava que a amiga usava aquele óleo apenas nas mãos. Não nos cabelos.

"Vou dar uma volta" Disse qualquer coisa para evitar esse cheiro que a amiga emanava.

"Quer companhia?" A loira se ofereceu.

"Não, tudo bem" A ruiva sorriu sem jeito e se afastou da amiga. Não sabia se podia suportar a companhia da outra com aquele cheiro "Quero ficar um pouco sozinha" Resmungou, lembrando-se da irritação novamente.

Luna assistiu a amiga sumir de vista completamente antes de chamar Blaise que estava escondido atrás da pilastra.

"Sempre! Sempre evite Ginevra quando ela estiver nesse estado espiritual, Blaise"

DgDgDgDgDg

Draco, finalmente, encontrou a ruiva sentada na beirada do Lago Negro. O olhar estava perdido no horizonte e o tempo frio e o vento cortante já não dava mais trégua.

Aproximou-se dela e se sentou ao seu lado, descansando o olhar no horizonte também.

Ginny sentiu a presença do loiro à distância, mas não virou o rosto para encara-lo. Ele devia saber que não gostava de ser incomodada quando estava nesse estado. Esse estado que gostava de planejar azarações perfeitas para a amiga dele.

"Você não devia estar aqui" Ouviu ele dizer com a voz inexpressiva de sempre. Virou o rosto para encará-lo. Ele continuava a fitar o horizonte. "Está frio" Ele virou o rosto para encara-la também "E você está descoberta" Constatou, lançando um olhar rápido para sua blusa fina de lã. Seu rosto coberto de sardas estava um pouco corado também. Mas ele não poderia saber se era de frio ou vergonha ou raiva.

"Esse é o menor dos meus problemas agora" Ela respondeu, voltando a encarar o horizonte, cansada.

Ele também voltou a fitar o horizonte. Permaneceram em silêncio por alguns minutos.

"Você foi injusta" Ele quebrou os silêncio.

Ela voltou a encara-lo.

"_Você_ realmente quer falar sobre _justiça_?" Perguntou e não pôde evitar o tom sarcástico. Ele devia ser o último a querer discutir esse tópico.

Draco a encarou novamente.

"Eu sei reconhecer justiça e injustiça apesar do que minhas atitudes aparentam, Weasley" Ele respondeu com a voz arrastada. Seus olhos cinzas brilhavam em uma irritação contida.

"É, certo" Ela respondeu irônica "Você é sonserino, como aquela lá" Referia-se a Pansy, claro "Vocês jogam sujo para conseguir o que quer"

Ele não deixou sua expressão afetar qualquer reação as palavras da ruiva. Apenas continuou a encara-la.

"Sim, jogamos" Afirmou. A voz, porém, era arrastada. "E não destrate Pansy"

"Você veio até aqui para _defendê-la_?" Ela perguntou incrédula, sentindo a irritação aumentar e ciúmes surgir. Tudo isso era por causa dela. Ele não a seguiu porque queria conferir se ela estava bem. Sentiu-se estúpida. "Veio perder seu tempo, então" Continuou, grossa, voltando a sua atenção para o horizonte.

"É, talvez eu tenha perdido meu tempo mesmo" Ele respondeu irritado, levantando-se. Fitou-a, enquanto sua respiração parecia acelerada e, então, voltou para o castelo. Talvez, realmente, estivesse perdendo seu tempo.

Ginny não podia acreditar. Se ele achava mesmo que ela iria pedir desculpas para Pansy, estava muito enganado. Pretendia não olhar mais para ela. E o fato de ele se preocupar tanto com a morena a irritava. Ela podia ter um fraco por seus beijos, mas mesmo assim não era motivo de convencê-la a se redimir.

Quando sentiu que o sonserino havia se afastado Ginny virou para trás. Assistiu Draco subir a escadaria do castelo. Pelo jeito que andava, dava para perceber sua irritação. Seus cabelos loiros sumiram de vista e ela se jogou deitada no gramado.

Precisava pensar. Em tudo e em nada.

Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. O que menos queria no momento era chorar, mas parecia impossível controlar a vontade.

_Ela_ não havia sido injusta. Pansy fora. Ela devia ter contado que estava com seu irmão. Não devia ter mentido.

Suas lágrimas caíram uma a uma. Estava cansada, com sono e queria apenas chorar até dormir. Mas sabia que não podia. Se dormisse na beirada do Lago não haveria quem a carregasse de volta para o conforto de sua cama, porque ela havia brigado com a única pessoa que faria isso... Ron. Seu choro se intensificou. Havia brigado com Ron. O único de seus irmãos em Hogwarts. O único que se esforçava para tentar ser um irmão melhor que os outros. O que a mais paparicava quando sentia que um dos outros tentava agradá-la demais.

Tentou controlar os soluços e respirou fundo. Sentiu o cheiro de colônia masculina. E c_ara_.

A colônia de Malfoy.

"Achei que você estava perdendo seu tempo aqui" Ela resmungou alto, tentando não deixar a voz embargada prevalecer. Apesar da sensação de satisfação por saber que ele tinha voltado, estava chateada. Não queria ninguém por perto, enquanto chorava.

Não obteve resposta alguma apesar do cheiro continuar no ar.

Abriu os olhos e encarou o céu cinza. Sentou-se e, decepcionada, constatou que _ele_ não estava lá. Mas, com uma onda de calor e a pulsação alterada, notou que ao seu lado jazia uma capa preta. Com o brasão verde e prata nos grandes botões.

Ela sorriu e alcançou a capa. Deixando os dedos deslizarem pelo tecido preto e confortável, afundou o rosto na peça que ainda quente apesar da temperatura fria, como se alguém tivesse acabado de usar. Inalou profundamente o cheiro da capa e deixou seu sorriso se alargar.

Draco havia deixado a capa para ela antes de sair.

DgDgDgDgDg

"Draco!" O loiro revirou os olhos. Mal entrara no castelo e já havia alguém para lhe torrar a paciência. Ou a falta dela. Estava com frio e irritado. E queria se trancar em seu dormitório e beber a última garrafa de Firewhiskey que escondera de Blaise, apesar de seu íntimo desejar checar Pansy.

Virou para encarar Theo que o alcançava, esfregando as mãos uma nas outras e um sorrisinho idiota e malicioso no rosto.

"Fiquei sabendo sobre a Weasley e a Pansy" Ele contou.

"_Parabéns_, Nott" Respondeu com uma irônica animação, enquanto voltava para o caminho que fazia. Revirou os olhos novamente ao ouvir a risada do outro que, junto com o dono, acompanhava os passos do loiro.

"A Weasley te deu um trabalho lá fora, foi?" Não pôde evitar a provocação.

Draco parou de andar subitamente e se virou para encarar o amigo. Os olhos cerrados e desconfiados.

"Você estava me espiando?" Perguntou com a voz arrastada.

"Pare de se achar importante" Theo devolveu, debochado. O sorriso malicioso ainda intacto. "Apenas o vi oferecer sua capa para a Weasley, gentilmente, para que não passasse frio" Mais uma vez, não pôde evitar.

Draco sentiu suas mãos se fecharem em punhos ao lado de seu corpo e fechou os olhos forçadamente, controlando a respiração.

"Se você tem algum amor a vida, Nott" Ele disse entre dentes "Cale a boca agora!"

Theo revirou os olhos, mas nada disse. Só, então, Draco notou que o outro não estava esfregando as mãos. Estava _massageando_ uma na outra.

"Qual o problema nas mãos?" Perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha. Curioso. "Aquecendo-as para um longo _banho_?" Completou, malicioso.

Theo revirou os olhos para o comentário do outro novamente.

"Passei um óleo que a Luna sugeriu" Contou. Olhou para as próprias mãos. "Blaise disse que deixam as mãos mais suaves que os produtos que sua mãe encomenda da _Botê e Delicasse_" Disse enrolado nas palavras francesas.

Draco revirou os olhos.

"_Luna_?" Perguntou. Não sabia que alguns dias já eram suficientes para essa intimidade com a corvinal. "Quando eu disse para você se acostumar com ela, não quis dizer necessariamente, se apegar a ela" Continuou "Ou pior, aceitar suas sugestões" Resmungou "Para isso, já basta Blaise"

Theo riu debochado.

"Olha quem fala" Ele respondeu sarcástico, ainda massageando as mãos "Draco Malfoy, o que _não_ enfeitiçou as penas de Luna para que elas levitassem durante o café, o que _não _as transformou em borboletas no meio do Salão, o que _não _ficou _satisfeito_ que ela não havia se decepcionado em falhar no feitiço impossível de se realizar por uma menina de 16 anos"

O loiro o encarou, levemente surpreso. Não era para ninguém ter visto.

"Você não devia ter visto isso" Ele resmungou "E Millicent estava a provocando"

"Sei" Ele revirou os olhos. Parou de esfregar as mãos e levantou-as, aproximando-as do rosto do loiro e alisando levemente suas bochechas pálidas.

"O que você está fazendo?" Draco perguntou incrédulo, afastando as mãos do outro rapidamente de seu rosto. Olhou para os dois lados do corredor para se certificar de que ninguém havia visto a cena. "E, por Merlin!" Torceu o nariz em nojo "_Que cheiro é esse_?"

"Óleo de Lula não é cheiroso como rosas, Draco" Ele disse sarcástico "E eu estava apenas deixando você sentir" Ele explicou "Estão macias, não?"

O loiro esticou a mão para pegar a do outro e concordou com a cabeça.

"Você podia ter apenas pedido minha mão, não acha?" Resmungou. Theo deu um riso nasal enquanto Draco ainda segurava sua mão. O loiro levantou o olhar para o amigo e deixou seus olhos cinzas do tamanho de dois pires, largando rapidamente a mão do outro e se dando conta do que acabara de dizer. "Vamos fingir que eu nunca disse isso" Disse apressado.

Theo suspirou dramático.

"Sempre achei que nossa relação não terminaria em casamento, Draco" Comentou com uma falsa tristeza e conformidade que fez o loiro revirar os olhos.

"Vou checar Pansy" Anunciou, ignorando a idiotice do outro. Antes que pudesse retomar o caminho, Draco voltou a encarar The com um olhar divertido no rosto. "E a pronuncia correta, Theo, é _Beauté et Délicatesse_" Disse alto e em bom som "_Entendais, oui_?"

Theo pestanejou.

"Continue com o francês e compro nossas alianças de noivado ainda hoje"

* * *

**N/A**: Ok, gente, eu sei que um Draco falando francês pra outro homem não era o que vocês queriam! Mas eu simplesmente não resisti!

E a Ginny estava um tanto rebelde, não? auhuaehuh Bom, pelo menos ela já sabe quem é a namorada de Ron agora.

Mas me digam, por favor, vocês acham que está muito cansativo a fic? Eu tenho a sensação que eu escrevi mais de 20 capítulos e não estou realmente chegando a lugar nenhum. Na verdade, entre o Draco e a Ginny, eu sinto isso. Mas eu quero tentar passar pra vocês que o os dois não vão se acertar de um dia pro outro. Acho que eles tem muita coisa pra passar antes de serem felizes para sempre, entendem?

Aaah, e como vocês viram, esse capítulo não tem título, então, se vocês tiverem sugestões, serão todas bem vindas! ;)

E vocês viram o video do Tom tocando violão no youtube? Quase morri. Lindoo demaiss! ueheue

**Obrigada minhas reviewers queridas**:

**InfallibleGirl**: Oiii! Ai, que bom que você gosta das minhas fics! Fico felizz! E a Luna é toda doidinha e inocente, né! ueheuhe Ah, é verdade, H² é um saco, não sei se vou fazer os dois voltarem. Eles me desanimam completamente! uehueeu Bom, obrigada pela review e espero que goste desse capítulo! Beijos!

**BelBel**: AHAHAHAHA! Certamente, sem toalha não seria problema algum, nãoo? XP Então, quanto a cena que você pediu... eu pensei muito... e já tenho algo em mente, mas mesmo quando eu escrever algo sobre o Draco demonstrando que gosta de Luna vai ser bem... hum... sonserino, sabe? Vai ser meio frio, mesmo porque eu não acho que eu conseguiria escrever um Draco falando que adora ela de uma hora pra outra, entende? Mas ele já aparenta gostar, você viu? Eu ia fazer essa cena das penas e do Salão, na verdade, com o Draco aparecendo e meio que xingando a Millicent e defendendo a Luna, só que achei melhor assim... tipo, com ele dando uma mãozinha, sabe? Mas com ele eu não quero que seja algo explícito... quero algo mais simples, sabe? bom, não sei se você conseguiu captar o que eu disse... OBrigada pela review, viu? Beijos e espero que goste do capítulo.

**Dany MalBine Uchiha**: Oiii! ahahahaha é, née! Acho que todas nós merecíamos um loiro desses! uheuehe Que bom que gostou do capítulo! XD espero que goste desse também! Beijos e até mais!

**Nessa**: Oi sumida, tudo bomm? aaah nem me fale uma coisa dessas! eu também detesto quando começo a ler uma fic muito boa e a autora simplesmente some... me dá nos nervos! euheue por isso eu não vou fazer isso com vocês! nem que eu esteja doente de cama eu termino essa fic! ueheuhe Bom, que bom que gostou! Espero que goste desse capítulo! E eu não demorei tanto dessa vez, né? ueueh Beeeijos até mais, querida!

**Juzinha Malfoy**: Olá! Então eu tinha previsto a fic para acabar com uns 25 capítulos, mas provavelmente, é impossível agora... não quero deixar passar de 35 capítulos... você acha muito? Beijoss

**Ju-PiAzZaLuNgA**: Aah taa! Agora que eu vi o email! XD Espero que goste do capítulo! Beeijoss

**Hannah Guimaraes**: Oiii! Espero que tenha tido uma boa viagem! Bem que eu senti sua falta na outra review! XD É, o Nott está deslocado ainda, mas eu já tenho um papel importante para ele para o futuro da história... uehuehe... E que bom que gostou da cena do Salãoo! ahahah me diverti muito em escrever! Ihhh... e até os dois se ajeitarem... vai ter um longo chão pela frente... mass... se vc tiver paciência...! ahahaha prometo que será bom... uheuehe... Sim, sua review foi satisfatório simm! XP Obrigada por ela e espero que goste desse capítulo! Beeeijos, querida.

**Jane LeloupBlanc**: Oi Janee! Primeiramente, obrigada pelos votos! E quem disse que esse site de fanfiction não é também cultura? Adorei o significado e a história do seu nick! é bem interessante e diferente também...! ahahaaha ai meu Deus... bicicleta é uma coisa mesmo! eu costumava cair bastate, quando apostávamos corrida... mas eu nunca cai na lama... nem na bosta... uuuheueh mas no chão concreto já me machuquei de monte! uheuehe AAAh e que bom que vc gostou do capitulo. Também acho que o Harry e a Hermione juntos não tem futuro... mas não sei ainda se eu os deixo juntos... ou separadoss... pq tenho leitoras que gostam e não quero decepcioná-las... e a Luna é toda doidinha... e com o Zabini então... uehueh ninguém os segura.. ahahaha... bom, espero que goste desse capitulo também, querida! Beijos e até mais!

**Mariana**: Oiii! uheuhe Teve um pouquinho de Draco e francês esse capítulo... eu não tinha planejado, mas eu não resisti! ueheuhe mas como eu disse, mais pra frente terá! uehuehe e sim, foi pouco action, mas é que eu tava sem criatividade mesmo... estou melhorando agora... XD Bom, obrigada pela review e espero que goste desse capítulo! Beijos, querida!

**Anna**: Oiii! ahahah é, eu tinha demorado mesmo! Bom, o que vai acontecer entre a Pansy e a Ginny agora... só o tempo dirá... ou a próxima att! rs... mas acho que você pode estar certa. é, bom, aquele empurrãozinho pelo msn ajudou bastante! ueheuhue Obrigada pela review, querida, espero que goste do capitulo! Beijos e até mais! Ou até o msn!

**Zia**: Oiii, florr! Então, eu já betei aquele trecho que você pediu, que na verdade não tinha muito o que arrumar! E você aparece e depois some de novoo! uhuaheu para com isso! XD Mas obrigada pela review, Zia, espero que goste desse capitulo! Beeijão, até mais! aparece no msn pra eu te mandar o trechoo, okk?

**Isa Slytherin**: ahahahah, é verdade, mas acho que a inteligência não é o forte da família Weasley! uhueheue e, sim, definitivamente, o Draco é um empencilho na hora de raciocinar direito! rs Obrigada pela review, querida, e até mais! Beijoss

**Aninhoca Pirraça**: Primeiro de tudo: Desculpa! Desculpa! E desculpa! eu sei que eu disse que a próxima vez que o Drake aparecesse falando francês eu ia dedicá-lo a você, mas nesse capitulo ele falou quase nada praticamente, não achei justo dedicar, principalmente depois de você ter dedicado a sua short 'Tédio', que estava tão divertida. Quando ele tiver falando algo mais caliente e para uma mulher (a Ginny, eu espero) eu dedicarei especialmente para você. Não apenas o capitulo, mas o Draco inteiro! ueheuhe, ok? Não posso dizer o mesmo quanto a ressacas, eu costumo... éca.. por tudo pra fora no dia seguinte quando bebo muito... vou te falar... evito beber muito por causa disso. aaah e quem não tem fracos por sonserinos? fala sério, eu adoro o snape também! ueuehue aaah meu Deus... todo mundo vibrou muito quando eu separei o Harry e a Hermione... uahsuaha... confesso que eu tbm detesto esse casal, mas... não posso deixar o Harry sozinho! uehueheu Não gosto da Hermione. ahahahahah Ginny muito ingrata! eu aproveitaria cada centimetro do Draco se eu pudesse... mas como você disse... as coisas não sempre justas! uahuahe E que relação mais... pirraça... essa com o seu tio, heinn? ODEIO que mexam comigo quando estou dormindo... fico puta o dia todo! NOSSA! eu AMO³³³ Draco/Ginny/Blaise... é o melhor de todos. Pq, o que melhor de Draco/Ginny, Blaise/Ginny e Draco/Blaise, do que Draco/Ginny/Blaise? auhuaheuahe Mas nunca vi nenhuma fic em portuguÊs com esse shipper, então, só leio em inglÊs, agora, se você tiver sugestões para essa pobre alma com fics em port. nessa lengua, POR FAVOR! ME DIGA! ai eu faço um Draco falando em francês PRA VOCÊ! AUuihauhe... bom, vai lá por um auto controle nosso seu Blaise e estarei ansiosa por sua fic! quero ver o que você aprontou para por o pirraça por lá! rs Beijos e até mais, querida!

**izabella**: Oiii, querida, muito obrigada por sua review e fico muito feliz em saber que vc se diverte com ela! euheueh quando vc for pra UK procurar por um desses me avisa que eu vou junto, já que aqui no pais eu descobri que não tem! ueehuehue Bom, espero que goste desse capitulo também! Beijão e até mais!

**Nina**: Oi, linda! obrigada por sua mega review! uheuahe Estou falando com vc no msn agora! auheueha espero que vc e a Aninhoca não tenham mais nada preparado para mim! auauheaue pq eu att rapidinho dessa vez! rs Acho que toda pessoa sabe o ponto fraco do irmão, né! auehuahe farei muito a Ginny abusando do Ron ainda! auehuahe e como sempre, o Draco é gostoso o Blaise e a Luna loucos e a Pansy fofoqueira! auiehuahe Você também gosta do Nott? Eu adoro ele, não podia deixá-lo de fora. Essa fic é o meu bebê. vou fazer e colocar de tudo nessa história... enquanto eu puder! auheuahe Que bom que você gostou do capítulo, querida, espero que você goste desse aqui também, viu! Beijinhos e até mais!

É isso.

Até a próxima amores! ;)


	22. É a varinha, não é?

**"**_**É a varinha, não é**_**?"**

"_Dias._" Luna repetiu. "Ela está assim há dias."

Encarou o próprio reflexo no enorme espelho. Os olhos azuis levemente arregalados e uma mínima ruga de preocupação no meio da testa.

Pensava em Ginevra, que desde o incidente em que descobriu sobre Ronald e Pansy, evitava a todos. Até a loira.

Mas ela sabia que Ginevra a evitava porque passava bastante tempo com Blaise agora, e isso significava que Pansy estaria sempre por perto também.

Suspirou cansada, antes de alcançar o pente e deslizar pelos longos cabelos loiros. Pansy estava certa, concluiu, um pente de vez em quando faz milagres para o cabelo. Estava começando a se tornar quase_rotineira_ a mania.

Pansy também era um problema. Ainda mais, agora.

A sonserina lamentava-se pelos cantos. Não apenas por causa da ruiva, mas também por causa de Ronald. Os dois decidiram terminar o namoro.

Baixou o pente e fitou sua imagem.

"O que devemos fazer, Luna?" Perguntou. Estava realmente concentrada no assunto. Iriam embora do castelo em instantes, devido ao feriado de Natal. As pessoas não deveriam ficar chateadas numa época tão bonita.

Ouviu alguém bater na porta do banheiro, chamando sua atenção.

"Quem é?"

"_Quem você acha_?" Uma voz arrastada responder, fazendo-a sorrir para seu reflexo.

"Só um minuto, Draco." Ela respondeu. E voltou a conversar com seu reflexo no espelho.

DgDgDgDgDg

Draco revirou os olhos e se afastou do portal.

Passou a mão algumas vezes pelo cabelo, enquanto saía de seu aposento. Quem precisava pentear os cabelos quando se tinha esse cabelo lindo, afinal?

Desceu a escadaria principal, rapidamente, e pegou o Hall Principal que rumava para as masmorras. Iria ver como Pansy estava, apesar de achar ridículo alguém sofrer tanto por alguém como o Weasey. Mas, claro, guardaria os _comentários infelizes_, como ela mesma dizia, para si mesmo.

Antes de pegar o corredor que levava para as masmorras, viu de relance um brilho vermelho que não via há dias.

Revirou os olhos, sentindo a irritação dentro de si nascer.

Não estava irritado por causa do último encontro que tivera com ela, a Weasley, na beira do lago, nem com o fato de ter largado a amiga corvinal com eles em tempo integral, e nem que ela ainda esteja com sua capa favorita.

Era vê-la, depois de ter sumido alguns dias, espreitando-se pelos cantos. Como se estivesse se _escondendo_.

Antes que pudesse pensar duas vezes, seguiu a ruiva que andava apressada. Cruzou dois curtos corredores até deduzir para si mesmo onde ela estava indo. Para a cozinha. _Típico_, pensou.

Segurou-a pelo ombro, antes que ela entrasse pelo buraco do quadro, fazendo-a enrijecer.

Ginny se virou para encarar a pessoa que a assustou e, como se já tivesse esperando algo do tipo acontecer a qualquer momento, suspirou cansada, constatando _quem_ era.

"Se _escondendo_, Weasley?" Draco perguntou, afastando a mão da menina e a encarando nos olhos. Ela carregava ao seu redor um ar cansado e parecia chateada. Mas ainda tinha aquele brilho de orgulho nos olhos.

Ela abriu a boca para responder, mas a fechou rapidamente. Cruzou os braços no peito e arqueou uma sobrancelha para ele.

Isso irritou o loiro ainda mais.

"_Essa_" Ele disse ríspido, sem alterar o tom de voz. Os olhos cinzas inexpressivos. "Não é você"

"Você não me conhece, Malfoy" Ginny respondeu, também irritada. Ela apenas queria ficar sozinha, mas ele tinha que _fazer isso_. "Tudo que você fez até agora foi me beijar pelos cantos, então, não me venha com essa velha história de _'Essa não é você'_"

Ele crispou os lábios e, agora, podia-se notar claramente que seus olhos cinzas atingiam um tom mais escuro. Acompanhando a irritação e algo que Ginny não sabia identificar, mas que ela não estava preocupada em descobrir no momento.

Ele a encarou longamente. Seus olhos penetrantes e ao mesmo tempo contidos.

"Você não é covarde, Weasley." Ele sibilou, mas seu tom de voz era firme. Então, sem mais dizer, deu as costas pra ela e voltou ao caminho que fazia.

Deixando Ginny desconcertada para trás.

DgDgDgDgDg

Draco cruzou os braços, impaciente.

Se perdesse o trem de volta para sua querida e confortável Mansão porque _Blaise_ quis que ele o esperasse no Hall Principal enquanto pegava alguma coisa que tinha esquecido no dormitório, o loiro o explodiria em milhões de pedacinhos. Tão minúsculos que Lovegood teria que juntar tudo num caldeirão para que ainda pudesse levá-lo a Nova Zelândia.

Theo, ao seu lado, parecia impaciente também.

Blaise, finalmente, apareceu pelas escadas principais. Desceu o corrimão apressado. Um sorriso grande nos lábios. Um sorriso tão bonito e contagiante que Draco quase o acompanhou, apesar de estar irritado com o outro.

"_Minha querida mãe_ acabou de mandar uma coruja perguntando se eu estaria indo para sua casa para o Natal." Ele contou, enquanto Draco e Theo educadamente o escutavam. "Respondi que passaria o Natal no chalé em Manchester e que ela seria mais do que bem vinda por lá."

Draco deixou o sorriso escapar. Nem sua mãe faria o humor do amigo mudar. Ele e Luna iriam para Auckland depois do almoço, mas não iriam tomar o trem junto aos demais alunos. O Diretor providenciou uma viagem rápida e fácil por uma chave de portal para ambos.

"Você não assinou esses dias um contrato de venda daquele chalé, Blaise?" Theo arqueou uma sobrancelha. Blaise riu.

"Acho que Selena terá um bom Natal com os _Smith._" Comentou. Theo sorriu também e apertou a mão do outro, antes de puxá-lo para um abraço masculino (N/A: Vocês sabem, garotas, aquele velho tapinha nas costas e tal) "Tenha um bom Natal, Theo, espero que você sobreviva a mais um Baile organizado por Cissy."

"Tentarei" Theo sorriu ao ver Draco, por cima dos ombros de Blaise, revirar os olhos por causa do jeito que o moreno chamara sua mãe.

Blaise inclinou um pouco o rosto e disse algo rápido no ouvido do amigo, que logo assentiu em entendimento e sorriu. Draco revirou os olhos novamente.

"Sem ciúmes, Drake, querido." Blaise comentou ao se afastar de Theo e se aproximando do loiro, abraçando-o rapidamente também "Desejarei um Feliz Natal ao pé do seu ouvido também."

Draco maneou a cabeça negativamente e se afastou do abraço.

"Tem certeza que está tudo em ordem, não? Você confirmou o horário exato com Dumbledore, certo?" Perguntou, fazendo Blaise suspirar dramaticamente.

"Não sou uma criança, Draco." Ele disse, levando uma mão para peito, fingindo estar magoado "Não precisa me tratar como se fosse uma."

Draco arqueou uma sobrancelha para o moreno e cruzou os braços. Fazendo aquela cara que Blaise definia como uma pergunta: '_Você quer mesmo discutir sobre isso?_'

O moreno revirou os olhos.

"Esquece." Deu de ombros e sorriu novamente. "Feliz Natal para os dois."

Draco assistiu o moreno subir as escadas novamente e desaparecer de vista. Virou para encarar Theo.

"O que ele te disse?" Referia-se ao cochicho que não chegou ao alcance do loiro. Theo deixou o sorriso se alargar e caminhou para fora do castelo. Draco o acompanhou lado a lado.

"Você sabe." Respondeu.

Draco se irritou.

"Se eu soubesse, não estaria perguntando."

Theo apenas continuou andando.

Draco não insistiu no assunto, tão pouco voltou a conversar. Ele _sabia_, de fato, o que era. Blaise foi quem ficou mais feliz com o fato do loiro voltar a criar laços de amizade com Nott. E, provavelmente, quem ficaria mais chateado se esses laços se cortassem novamente. Por isso não insistiu no assunto. Que o passado ficasse no passado.

DgDgDgDgDg

A viagem de trem para Londres foi tranquila. A maioria dos estudantes estava excitada com a volta para casa, pois reencontraria a família e, o principal, por causa do Natal. Esse, porém, não era o caso de Harry, Ron e Hermione.

Harry passara a viagem toda tentando se concentrar em vão numa partida de xadrez com Ron, mas ambos estavam distraídos demais para o jogo e, no fim, cada um encostou-se a seu canto para mergulharem em suas próprias lamentações.

Hermione, como sempre, tentara levar essa relação estabelecida por Harry, o mais amigável que conseguia. E falhava impiedosamente. O pior amor, concluiu, é o que se tem, mas não pode se tocar. Era assim que via sua relação com Harry. Ambos tentavam levar a amizade em frente, como nos velhos tempos, mas ambos sabiam que tudo era diferente agora. Havia um sentimento mais forte que isso, que ao mesmo tempo em que os aproximava, também os separava. E essa era o mais doloroso.

Fechou o livro que lia e segurou debaixo dos braços.

Desviou o olhar de Harry para Ron, que parecia tão chateado quanto ela. Sentiu pena do ruivo. Ele também não estava numa situação melhor que ela. Terminou com a Parkinson por causa de Ginny.

Levantou-se quando o trem já dava indícios de parar e colocou um sorriso no rosto, chamando a atenção dos outros dois.

Aproximou-se primeiro de Ron, abraçando-o.

"Espero que tenha um ótimo Natal, Ron." Sussurrou em seu ouvido. Abraçando-o fortemente. "Mande lembranças a todos os Weasleys por mim."

Ron sorriu e se afastou da amiga.

"Tenha uma boa estadia na Escócia, Mione." Respondeu e acenou significativo com o rosto. Ela recusara o convite de passar o Natal com sua família com uma desculpa de que iria visitar alguns parentes distantes que moram na Escócia. Ele sabia, porém, que ela apenas queria evitar o mesmo teto que Harry.

Harry se levantou ansioso, esperando o momento que ele próprio teria que se despedir da morena. Esse momento tardou. A porta do vagão se abrira ruidosamente, revelando uma Ginny corada.

"Será que eu posso ter um minuto com Ron?" Ela perguntou para Harry e Hermione. Ambos trocaram olhares cúmplices e se retiraram rapidamente do vagão, dando privacidade aos dois irmãos que não se viam há dias.

Ela agradeceu silenciosamente e adentrou no vagão, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Girou no calcanhar para encarar o rosto do irmão, que vestia uma expressão mista de choque e confusão.

Sem se conter, ela se jogou nos braços dele, abraçando-o fortemente e afundando o rosto choroso em seu peitoral.

"Me perdoa, por favor, Ron, me perdoa por ser tão idiota." Ela soluçou em seu peito. O ruivo apenas a abraçou carinhosamente. "Esses dias foram os piores da minha vida." Disse com a voz embargada, afastando-se levemente e encontrando o azul dos olhos dele.

Ele sorriu. Seus olhos brilhando para ela.

"Está tudo bem, Gin" Voltou a abraça-la, beijando o topo de sua cabeça. "Está tudo bem"

"Não, não está." Ela respondeu. "Eu fui uma idiota! Não considerei o que você queria, apenas o que eu queria!"

"Já passou, Gin." Ele sussurrou, confortando-a. "O que importa é que estamos bem."

DgDgDgDgDg

Harry caminhou junto a Hermione até a cabine da frente.

Sorriu sem jeito para ela.

"Espero que os dois se resolvam logo." O menino que sobreviveu comentou. Referia-se aos irmãos Weasleys. Sabia que poderia criar um clima pesado na Toca.

Hermione concordou com a cabeça e levantou o olhar para o dele.

"Está sendo mais difícil que eu pensei." Ela disse num murmúrio, mas Harry conseguiu ouvir. "Lidar com a nossa situação." Acrescentou tímida.

Harry sorriu e esticou uma mão para seu rosto, afastando uma mecha de cabelos de seu rosto.

"Ninguém disse que seria fácil." Ele respondeu, baixando a mão novamente.

A Monitora Chefe mordeu os lábios, nervosa e desviou o olhar do dele. Ele a angustiava. Suas palavras tentavam reconforta-la, porém seus olhos o contradiziam. Eles mostravam toda a dificuldade que ela também sentia.

"Boa viagem para a Escócia." Ele desejou. Aproximou o rosto do dela e a beijou rapidamente na testa. "E um bom Natal."

Ela fechou os olhos pesadamente e os abriu novamente, forçando um sorriso.

"Para você também" Respondeu. "Que o ano que vier seja melhor para nós dois."

Harry assentiu positivo, mas nada mais disse. Assistiu a amiga sair do vagão primeiro e sentiu a si mesmo soltar todo o ar dos pulmões.

_Ninguém disse que seria fácil_.

DgDgDgDgDg

Pansy assistiu angustiada enquanto Ron, mais adiante e já na estação, junto ao menino que sobreviveu e a irmã mais nova se unia alegremente ao resto da família Weasley, que os esperavam eufóricos na plataforma.

Ele abraçou três ruivos calorosamente, dois do qual ela reconhecia como os gêmeos e o outro que certamente era Charlie, o fanático por dragões. Quase deixou um sorriso escapar dos lábios finos quando a mãe, mais baixa e mais emocionada, sufocava-o num abraço apertado e deixava um beijo em seu rosto envergonhado.

E então, todos se dirigiam para a estação trouxa.

Suspirou frustrada, sentindo uma mão abraça-la pelos ombros protetoramente.

"Vamos para a Mansão, querida." Draco disse baixinho. Ela assentiu levemente e o abraçou também. Aparataram juntos para Mansão Malfoy.

De longe, Ginny também suspirou frustrada, enquanto assistia Draco e Pansy desaparecerem.

"Você está bem, Ginny?" Harry perguntou ao seu lado.

Ela apenas forçou um sorriso.

"Sim, está tudo ótimo."

DgDgDgDgDg

Nostálgico.

Voltar para casa, poder abraçar o pai, ouvir as besteiras dos gêmeos, sentir aquele cheiro de comida caseira atravessando os aposentos.

Era tudo nostálgico.

Ginny sorriu.

Ao fechar a porta do próprio quarto cuidadosamente.

Lembrou-se do último Natal e o quão desastroso ele fora.

Você-sabe-quem estava cada vez mais presente na sociedade. Atacando famílias e deixando os rastros de sua maldade por onde passava. As evidências: seus assassinatos.

O mundo mágico andava mais depressivo e desconfiado.

E isso, Ginny bem se lembrava, fez com que sequer tivessem uma ceia no ano anterior. No lugar, eles tiveram um lanche rápido em meio a mais uma reunião. Reunião que ela, claro, fora excluída.

Abriu sua bagagem, um tanto ansiosa, e tirou o pacote que Luna deixara em suas mãos antes de se despedirem. Sentiu uma pontada dolorosa no peito ao se dar conta que mal falara com a amiga direito nos últimos dias. Pegou o pacote que parecia ter sido embrulhado as pressas e se sentou no chão.

Tirou o cartão preso ao pacote e leu:

"_Querida Ginevra,_

_Espero que tenha feito uma boa viagem de volta para Toca. Se eu não estivesse indo para Auckland, definitivamente, gostaria de estar com você. Todas aqueles gnomos pulando contentes de um lado para o outro, ansiosos para brincar de voar com Ronald..._"

Ginny revirou os olhos, mas ainda assim, riu. Apenas Luna para acredita que os gnomos _gostavam_ de ser desgnomizados. Podia até imaginar o olhar sonhador e encantado da amiga ao escrever essa carta.

"_Eu ia te dar esse presente apenas no Natal, mas devido às circunstâncias atuais, senti a necessidade de antecipar a entrega. Espero que ele te ajude a enfrentar sua batalha mental. Com carinho, Luna Lovegood."_

A ruiva virou o cartão e encontrou uma nota.

"_P.S.: Eu sei que você fará o certo, não apenas em relação a Pansy, mas ao Draco também_."

Ginny arregalou os olhos e desceu o olhar para a segunda nota.

"_P.S.²: Não faça essa cara, você sabe tão bem quanto eu sobre o que eu estou falando._Ele_me contou._"

Ginny deixou a carta de lado. _Sobre o que, em nome de Merlin, Luna estava falando_?

Ouviu batidas e levantou o olhar a tempo de ver a porta se abrir sutilmente, revelando a cabeça de Harry.

"Você está ocupada...?" Ginny revirou os olhos quando Ron empurrou a porta escancaradamente, fazendo Harry se calar.

"O que você está fazendo, Ginny?" O ruivo perguntou, jogando-se em sua cama. Harry deu um sorriso sem graça para a ruiva e permaneceu na porta.

"Pode entrar, Harry, tudo bem." Ela disse.

O menino hesitou e lançou um olhar rápido para o amigo.

"Não estamos mais saindo juntos, Harry." A ruiva comentou, sabendo que isso o incomodava. Entrar em seu quarto, considerando todo o passado. "Mas, claro, podemos voltar, assim que Ron dormir." Ela lançou um olhar cúmplice ao moreno, enquanto enrolava uma mecha ruiva entre os dedo.s "Ele dorme bastante, sabe, você pode aparecer aqui no meu quarto a qualquer hora..."

"Ginevra Weasley!" Ron a encarou horrorizado pela atitude irmã. Seu rosto estava vermelho. Tanto ela quanto Harry caíram na gargalhada.

"Harry gosta da Hermione, Ron" A ruiva disse entre risos, recuperando o ar "Até _você_ sabe disso."

O ruivo revirou os olhos enquanto Harry entrava no quarto e se sentava no chão ao lado da ruiva.

"Mas você sabe que posso voltar a gostar de você em um minuto, não, Ginny?" Ele passou um braço pelos ombros da ruiva e a beijou no rosto.

Ambos riram novamente quando Ron empurrou o amigo para o lado e se sentou no chão entre eles.

Ginny sorriu para o irmão e voltou a sua atenção para o pacote de Luna. Passou os dedos cuidadosamente sobre o embrulho, sabendo o quanto Luna devia ter se preocupado com ele. Desembrulhou o presente cuidadosamente. Levantou o olhar para encontrar dois pares de olhos nada indiscretos a bisbilhotando. _Meninos_. Nunca se tocam. Voltou sua atenção para o presente.

Era um porta-retrato.

E entre suas molduras havia uns rabiscos, indecifráveis, e algumas lantejoulas coloridas. Ginny encarou longamente o conteúdo e, concluiu, Luna tinha os meios menos convencionais de ajudar uma amiga em crise.

Viu um bilhete cair em seu colo.

"_Só percebi agora que não tinha uma foto com todas nós – Você, Pansy e eu – por isso, desenhei uma agora. Sei que não sou nenhuma artista, Ginevra, não faça essa cara. Essas lantejoulas representam as fadas mordentes que assistimos depois do horário de dormir. Lembre-se, Ginevra, a beleza da arte não está no pedaço de pergaminho, mas em quem consegue enxergá-la._"

Ginny voltou a olhar o porta-retrato. As lantejoulas espalhadas por todo o pergaminho, rodeando os rabiscos. Um tom esverdeado no rodapé da 'foto'... A ruiva sorriu, surpresa consigo mesma. Ela _viu_. Ela viu a arte de Luna. Três pontos distintos, um vermelho, um loiro e um mais escuro que só poderiam ser elas.

Luna era a pessoa mais doce que Ginny já conhecera.

"Luna é uma artista!" Ron exclamou ao seu lado, puxando o porta-retrato de suas mãos. Ele contemplou a Pansy-desenho em suas mãos com um ar triste. Ginny se sentiu mal pela tristeza do irmão.

"Ginny..." Harry chamou a atenção dos dois irmãos. Ele encarava desconfiado para dentro de seu malão aberto. Ele esticou a mão e puxou sua capa do uniforme de dentro. Ela o olhou, confusa. Harry estava fuçando em suas coisas? Foi, então, quando ela viu o emblema verde e prata da sonserina reluzindo que seus olhos se esbugalharam. Sua garganta secou. E Ron tinha aquele olhar no rosto. _Aquele,_ que ela não gostava nem um pouco.

"Ginny," Ron puxou a capa da mão de Harry e a examinou atentamente. Seu rosto cada vez mais vermelho. "Essa capa não é _feminina._" Ele disse. Ela não poderia dizer que a capa era de Pansy e já descartou a hipótese.

A ruiva engoliu a seco.

"Ginny Weasley, por favor, não me diga que todas as vezes que você andou sumida pelo castelo era porque estava com um menino."

Ginny desviou o olhar do irmão, para Harry, que a olhava tão frustrado quanto Ron. Queria ser boa com desculpas esfarrapadas como Draco era. Sentiu o rosto esquentar ao perceber que pensara diretamente nele. Desviou o olhar de Harry para a lareira.

"Quem é o sonserino, Ginny?" Ron perguntou entre dentes. Ela se sentiu mal. Não só porque sabia que estava encurralada, mas porque não gostava do tom de voz do irmão. Nem um pouco.

Ela abriu a boca, mas fechou novamente.

"Quem é o idiota, Ginny?" Ele insistiu.

Ginny fechou os olhos pesadamente, sabendo desde já que iria se arrepender dessa resposta. Mas tentou se convencer do contrário. De jeito algum, Ron ia gostar de saber do _outro nome_.

"Theodore Nott...?"

DgDgDgDgDg

"Sinceramente, Draco," Theo disse entre um bocejo e outro. "Xadrez bruxo é tão chato" Comentou. "É isso que vocês fazem quando estão de férias?" Riu debochado "Achava que você gostava de dar uma escapadinha para a casa de campo dos Bulstrode."

Draco revirou os olhos e passou uma mão cansada pelo rosto fino.

"Pelo menos eu conseguia uma escapadinha na casa dos Bulstrode." O loiro comentou malicioso. "Você nunca conseguiu nada com a Daph."

O rosto de Theo endureceu e ele pareceu abrir a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas logo a fechou.

"_Oh_! Ron _adora_ xadrez bruxo!" Pansy apareceu no portal. Uma mão sentida no peito e um olhar cabisbaixo.

Draco suspirou cansado. Não sabia se conseguiria lidar com a amiga falando do Weasley o feriado inteiro. Trocou um olhar rápido com Theo que parecia sentir a mesma coisa que ele e voltou a encarar a amiga. Forçou o melhor sorriso para ela e puxou uma cadeira para ela se sentar.

"Seus pais não estão na Mansão, Draco?" Ela perguntou, analisando o jogo esquecido dos amigos.

"Chá na casa de Violet e Mitch." O loiro explicou. Pansy assentiu em entendimento. Violet e Mitchel Bulstrode são os pais de Millicent Bulstrode "Papai não queria ir, mas mamãe insistiu que ele a acompanhasse." O loiro revirou os olhos. "Violet ainda quer me casar com sua adorável filha e não cansa de dizer ao Lucius."

Pansy riu.

"Sr. Malfoy, lareira para a Srta. Parkinson." Um elfo apareceu na sala familiar, chamando a atenção de todos.

Draco dispensou a criatura, enquanto Pansy se aproximava rapidamente da lareira dos Malfoy.

O fogo crepitou, fazendo o fogo mudar drasticamente para verde, enquanto uma cabeça vermelha como o fogo antes era, apareceu dentre as chamas.

"_Ginny_!" Pansy exclamou chocada. Ela era a última pessoa que a sonserina esperaria aparecendo na Mansão Malfoy.

DgDgDgDgDg

"Oi, Pansy." A ruiva cumprimentou a morena. Estava sem jeito.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Pansy parecia chocada com sua aparição.

A ruiva corou.

"Eu vim pedir desculpas." Ela disse séria. Encarou a morena, esperando sua reação.

Pansy apenas sustentou seu olhar. Ela estava magoada, Ginny sabia. Não só com a ruiva, mas com o rompimento com seu irmão também.

"Olha, eu sei que eu fui uma idiota," A ruiva continuou nervosa. Sabia que seria difícil conversar com ela. Ainda mais com o público assistindo a interação das duas. "Mas Ron sente sua falta, ele gosta muito de você!" Ela contou, notando o olhar sofrido da outra brilhar. Respirou fundo. "E eu também" Completou.

Pansy deixou um sorriso surgir.

"Eu também senti sua falta, Ginny." Ela esticou uma mão e deu um beliscão no nariz da ruiva.

Ginny sorriu também.

"Você ainda quer passar o feriado aqui?" Ela perguntou ansiosa. "Ron vai adorar te ver."

"Não sei, Ginny" Ela hesitou, passando a mão rapidamente nos cabelos lisos "Nós terminamos."

Ginny sorriu.

"Besteira" Ela exclamou "Vocês terminaram por minha causa. Eu quero ser a responsável por vocês voltarem!" Explicou "E vai ser divertido! Chegamos hoje em casa e não aguento mais Ron e Harry! Você tem que vir!" Ela exigiu, divertida. "Posso te ensinar feitiços para encolher as roupas de Fleur. Ela chega aqui amanhã!"

Pansy riu.

"Parece divertido!" Ela respondeu. Pansy virou para encontrar o olhar de Draco que, junto ao Theo, assistia a interação das duas. "Tudo bem se eu for, Draco?" Ela perguntou.

Ele apenas assentiu positivo. Sabia que ela estava louca para ir.

"Vou pegar algumas coisas, então!" Ela exclamou contente. Levantou-se do chão e sorriu para a amiga "Não saia daí, Gin, volto logo."

Pansy se apressou para fora do aposento em busca de suas coisas. Sequer notou o olhar apreensivo da amiga.

DgDgDgDgDg

Draco e Theo se sentaram no sofá de frente para a lareira onde a cabeça de Ginny flutuava.

O loiro cruzou os braços e deixou o olhar cair sobre o dela. Encarou-a até ela corar e desviar o olhar do seu. Sorriu debochado, enquanto o castanho dos olhos da ruiva passeavam pelo aposento.

"Sinta-se bem vinda à Mansão, Weasley." Disse com a voz arrastada.

A ruiva corou mais ainda e apenas, então, percebeu que havia sido um tanto abusada em aparecer assim de repente na casa dele. Sua última conversa com o loiro não foi das melhores.

Ela voltou a encarar os olhos prateados de Draco.

"Eu te devo desc..." Ela disse sem desviar o olhar do dele. Theo, que até então estava calado, se levantou, com a intenção de dar privacidade aos dois. "Não saia daí, Theo!" Ginny notou seus movimentos e exclamou, chamando sua atenção.

Theo a encarou, perplexo. Não tinha intimidade alguma com a ruiva. Sequer se lembrava de já ter falado com ela pelos corredores de Hogwarts.

"Quero te devolver sua capa" Ela disse a Nott, mas ainda assim olhando para Draco. A expressão do loiro, como sempre, indecifrável aos olhos de Ginny.

"Capa?" Ele perguntou confuso "Que capa?"

Ginny suspirou cansada e se afastou um pouco, alcançando a capa de Draco e passando para Theo.

Ambos, Draco e Theo, trocaram olhares enquanto ouviam a ruiva falar com alguém que estava atrás de si. A voz era inconfundível. _Harry Potter_.

"Desculpa, Theo." Ela disse quando voltou completamente na lareira, esticou a capa para Theo que a pegou, ainda confuso. "Contei ao meu irmão que estamos saindo juntos." Ela acrescentou com um tom de voz estranho.

Draco e Theo a olharam, surpresos. Ela estava ficando louca?

Ginny fixou seu olhar no de Draco, tentando passar alguma mensagem não dita.

"Posso falar com você depois, Theo?" Ela perguntou, os olhos presos nos de Draco. "Mais tarde, pelas dez horas, talvez? Quando _Harry_ não estiver me enchendo?" Ouviram Potter resmungando ao seu lado.

Draco entendeu que ela não estava falando com Theo, na verdade. O loiro assentiu positivamente para a ruiva, dando a entender que pegara o recado, mas que não o compreendera totalmente.

A ruiva apenas sorriu. E Pansy aparecera novamente no aposento, passou a mala para Ginny que quase caíra do outro lado da lareira por causa do peso. A morena se aproximou de Theo e o abraçou carinhosamente, desejando um bom descanso.

Então, aproximou-se Draco e o abraçou também.

"Obrigada por tudo, Draco." Ela sussurrou em seu ouvido. Ele apenas sorriu e a abraçou também.

"Apareça na lareira todos os dias, ok?" Ela assentiu e o beijou no rosto.

"Desculpe não te acompanhar no baile de Natal da sua mãe esse ano." Ela pediu. Afastou do amigo e deixou um sorriso maldoso surgir nos lábios. Lançou um olhar rápido para Theo e voltou a encarar o amigo. "Theo não tem acompanhante também, tenho certeza que vocês se divertirão bastante juntos." Disse maliciosa. "Assim, como você se _divertiu_ com Blaise dois anos atrás."

Draco revirou os olhos e encarou a cabeça ruiva no fogo. Ignorando o sorriso que ela tentava suprir.

"Leve essa sonserina da minha casa, Weasley." Pansy bateu no braço do loiro, divertida, e se despediu mais uma vez, antes de rumar para casa de Ginny.

A ruiva deu um último olhar significativo para o loiro e se afastou da lareira, dando espaço para a amiga passar pela conexão.

DgDgDgDgDg

Ron revirou os olhos.

Tudo bem Ginny queimar as roupas da namorada de Bill. Tudo bem George e Fred mandarem bombas de bosta para o Ministro da Magia. E tudo bem Charlie se expor a dragões todos os dias.

Mas nada bem Ron ter _namoradas_.

Molly Weasley adora Hermione Granger. Até ela apostava seus galeões em uma possível união matrimonial entre a monitora chefe e o goleiro da grifinória.

Entretanto, o relacionamento não deu certo.

_Isso é motivo de_ _sermão_?

Não é como se ela tivesse brigado com Ginny, ou até mesmo com Harry, quando ambos pararam de sair juntos. O ruivo revirou os olhos novamente. Obviamente, Molly _ainda_ apostava seus galeões neste casal.

Apertou o passo para o quarto de Ginny.

Esperava que sua mãe não estivesse certa sobre o casal, Ginny e Harry, como não apenas ela esperava, mas o resto da família também.

Sabia que Harry gostava de Hermione. Mesmo que de um jeito como Ron nunca compreenderia. Nunca entendeu por que os dois melhores amigos terminaram o namoro de qualquer jeito. E sabia que Ginny, surpreendentemente, estava namorando_Nott_. Mas ainda assim, não era seguro largar seu melhor amigo no quarto de sua irmã mais nova.

E ainda queria saber direito essa história de Ginny e Nott. Estava intrigado, na verdade, sua irmã mais nova nunca mostrara interesse por alguém do tipo de Nott. Todos sabiam que Nott era de uma família bruxa antiga e tradicional. E ele era tão idiota quanto às pessoas que costumava andar. O que incluía seus companheiros sonserinos.

Sempre soube que não era uma boa idéia deixar sua irmãzinha andar tanto com Luna. Não quando Luna, agora, era conhecida como a namorada de Zabini.

Talvez, deduziu o ruivo, era moda entre as meninas de seu ano se interessar pelos sonserinos e mais velhos. Ou algo do tipo. Ginny sempre gostou dos meninos do ano de Ron, ele percebeu. Harry, Dean, Michael, Nott... Supriu uma risada. Imaginou se o próximo namorado da irmã seria um Hufflepuff.

Abriu a porta do quarto de Ginny sem se preocupar em bater. E se assustou. Ginny e Harry não estavam sozinhos, como ele tinha certeza.

_Pansy_ estava lá.

Bonita e bem vestida como sempre. Seu figurino não combinava com o cenário que era o quarto simples da ruiva. Sua expressão, porém, tão concentrada na conversa de Ginny, fazia-a como parte principal de uma peça de teatro.

E então, seus olhos se encontraram com os dele.

Sentiu uma agitação de excitação e surpresa varrer seu corpo ao vê-la novamente, sorrindo confidente para ele como ela sempre fazia. Essa era a definição certa para a sonserina, confidente.

Ginny puxou Harry pela mão.

"Vamos pegar uma torta de abóbora." Ela anunciou certa de que apenas Harry prestava atenção em suas palavras. Ela saiu do aposento e sorriu para o amigo.

Ambos caminharam juntos para a cozinha, onde Molly preparava a janta agitada. Ela estava feliz com a casa cheia novamente.

"Onde está Ron?" A Sra. Weasley perguntou. O filho acabara de sair da cozinha, dizendo que iria se juntar ao amigo.

Ginny sorriu.

"Sua namorada acabou de chegar pela lareira." Ela contou, espiando as panelas da mãe. "Eles estão conversando em meu quarto"

Sua mãe a encarou confusa.

"Ron disse que ela não viria mais porque haviam terminado." Encarou a filha mais nova.

"Bom, ela mudou de idéia, eu acredito." Ela sorriu. "Eles estão se entendendo em meu quarto." Ela contou e fez uma careta. "Espero que eles estejam _apenas_conversando."

A mãe lançou um olhar de censura para a filha que ria divertida com do irmão e voltou a atenção para sua comida. Não poderia deixar de caprichar na primeira refeição da namorada de Ron em sua casa.

DgDgDgDgDg

Draco descansou o livro que lia em seu colo e consultou o relógio de ouro em seu pulso que costumava ser de seu avô Abraxas Malfoy. Perguntou-se mentalmente que horas seus pais voltariam do chá com os Bulstrode.

Levantou a cabeça para o portal.

Como se seu pensamento tivesse um poder sobrenatural, Lucius e Narcisa Malfoy entraram pelo portal do aposento.

O loiro deixou um sorriso mínimo surgir em seus lábios e se levantou rapidamente para cumprimentar com um beijo o rosto sorridente de sua mãe.

"Espero que não tenha se entediado enquanto estivemos fora, querido." Sua mãe disse carinhosamente, sentando-se no sofá junto ao filho.

"Theo e Pansy passaram a tarde comigo." Draoc contou. "Sem problemas."

Narcisa sorriu. O loiro se virou para encarar o sorriso debochado de seu pai que logo se sentara em sua poltrona favorita e já tinha um elfo doméstico ao seu lado lhe servindo uma dose de conhaque.

"Da próxima vez que você me deixar na mão, Draco, _querido,_" Lucius comentou com a voz arrastada. "Direi a Mitchel para se sentir à vontade quanto à data do seu casamento com a filha deles." Referia-se ao fato de Draco ter recusado ir ao chá dos Bulstrode por causa do 'cansaço da viagem'.

Draco sorriu divertido.

"Como aquele idiota" Referia-se a Mitchel Bulstrode. "pensa que deixarei você se casar com uma moça tão..."

"_Vulgar_" Sua mãe completou pelo marido. "Honestamente, Draco, como você pôde se interessar por aquela menina?"

Draco conteve a vontade de revirar os olhos e sorriu o mais paciente que pôde para sua mãe. Ele costumava se interessar por Millicent, sim. Quando tinha catorze anos e ela era a mais desenvolvida das meninas que costumavam frequentar a Mansão. Ele tinha dezessete anos agora e não tocava na menina havia quase dois anos já.

"Ela é problema do Sr. e Sra. Crabbe agora, mãe." Draco disse. Dizem as más línguas de Hogwarts que o filho do casal foi visto com Millicent na Torre de Astronomia. _Três noites seguidas_. E, certamente, não era para estudar as estrelas.

Narcisa vestiu uma expressão de excitação no rosto que Draco sabia que não era nada relacionado a Millicent e Vicent Crabbe.

"Draco, querido, seu pai e eu contratamos um serviço de buffet maravilhoso para o baile desse ano!" Ela disse animada e Draco suspirou cansado. Trocou um olhar rápido com o pai que parecia tão animado quanto ele. "O chef é francês, certamente, e a equipe fez um serviço espetacular no casamento da princesa de Mônaco..."

Draco consultou o relógio novamente. Essa conversa poderia levar dias...

DgDgDgDgDg

Ginny olhou para o relógio. Quase 23:00 horas. Amaldiçoou-se mentalmente e pegou um punhado de pó de flu entre seus dedos enquanto se aproximava da lareira de seu quarto. Perdera completamente a noção do tempo com a família e a agitação de todos em conhecer a namorada de Ron.

Jogou o pó no fogo e disse claramente como da última vez: Mansão Malfoy.

Enfiou a cabeça no fogo verde e, assustada, deu de cara com Draco. Esperava, como da outra vez, dar de cara com o elfo doméstico que a atendeu. Lembrou-se de ter se perguntado qual o problema dessas famílias ricas em não atender a própria lareira. Não era exatamente difícil.

O loiro, ela notou, estava sentado no mesmo sofá que da outra vez que falara com ele. Os braços estavam cruzados no peito. Alguns fios loiros caiam despenteados em seu rosto e cobriam seus olhos cinzas. Olhos cinzas e irritados. E a escuridão do aposento por causa da noite dava um tom mais sombrio para o rapaz.

"22 ou 23 horas, Weasley?" Ele perguntou com a voz arrastada. Claramente irritado com a falta de pontualidade da ruiva.

"Desculpe, eu tive um contratempo..." Ela sentiu o rosto esquentar. "Harry queria que eu praticasse xadrez bruxo com ele..."

O loiro levantou uma mão, intolerante, recusando-se a ouvir o que ela falava.

"Por favor, Weasley, o que você e Potter _praticam,_" Ele disse debochado. "Realmente, não me interessa" Ela sentiu seu rosto esquentar mais ainda, abriu a boca para responder, mas ele continuou falando. "Se você quer falar comigo, venha até aqui, eu detesto usar a lareira." Ele torceu o nariz em desgosto.

Ela hesitou.

"Está tarde, Draco, não quero incomodar ninguém." Ginny disse receosa.

"Besteira." Ele respondeu. "Sou o único acordado em casa."

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e assentiu com a cabeça, desejando não se arrepender pelo que iria fazer. E, principalmente, desejando não acordar Lucius Malfoy.

DgDgDgDgDg

Não passou nem um minuto e não apenas a cabeça vermelha de Ginny estava na Mansão, mas como todo o resto de seu corpo.

Ela ajeitou a roupa rapidamente depois que saiu da lareira e tentou parecer o mais apresentável o possível, mesmo sabendo que _nunca_ pareceria apresentável após uma viagem de flu.

Passou as mãos pelo cabelo enquanto agradecia mentalmente a Merlin pelo aposento estar escuro o suficiente para o loiro a sua frente não ver seu rosto vermelho de vergonha.

Draco se levantou do sofá e se aproximou da ruiva. Tirou a varinha do bolso e apontou para a ruiva que arregalou os olhos diante de seus movimentos.

Ele sussurrou algo incompreensível e todas as cinzas que cobriam a ruiva evaporaram. Guardou a varinha no bolso e voltou a cruzar os braços.

"Então? A que devo sua visita?" Ele disse num tom tão neutro que Ginny não conseguiu identificar se havia ou não ironia em suas palavras.

Ginny respirou fundo e continuou mexendo nas pontas do cabelo comprido, sem desviar o olhar do sonserino.

"Eu vim pedir desculpas," Ela disse sem hesitar. "Pelo modo que te tratei nos últimos dias." Ela viu a expressão do loiro suavizar um pouco e um brilho estranho tomar conta de seu olhar. Ela se sentiu encorajada para continuar. "Apesar de você nunca admitir, Draco, você teve apenas boas intenções comigo." Os olhos da ruiva se arregalaram ao ouvir suas próprias palavras "Em relação a minha situação com a Pansy, eu quero dizer." Acrescentou apressada.

Draco deixou um sorriso mínimo surgir nas curvas dos lábios.

Ginny sentiu sua respiração acelerar. Ela deu um passo em direção ao loiro. Um passo calculado. Aproximando-se dele. Ele ajudaria mais se não tivesse aquele sorrisinho no meio do rosto. Aquele sorrisinho que não a deixava confortável.

"E eu queria dizer que você não estava perdendo seu tempo," Ela disse nervosa, mordendo o lábio inferior. Outro passo receoso, quase encostando seu corpo no dele. "Naquele dia no lago."

Continuou encarando o loiro nos olhos esperando uma reação dele. Aquele sorrisinho ainda no rosto. Sorrisinho indefinido. Ela detestava isso nele. Não conseguir definir o que ele sentia ou queria ou pensava apenas pela expressão. Ele, tão pouco, era uma pessoa que falava sobre o que o agradava. Contrastando ironicamente com o fato de sempre deixar bem claro em expressões de desgosto e em sua voz o que _não_gostava.

Ginny respirou fundo e ignorou sua pulsação acelerada. Levantou suas mãos lentamente em direção dele, descansando-as em seu ombro alto. Sentiu-se estúpida por não conseguir nenhum tipo de reação do outro. Nenhum tipo de tremor, e nem sua expressão se alteraram. Continuou olhando em seus olhos.

"Para eu te desculpar, Weasley," Ele disse num tom de voz baixo. Ela não estava do outro lado do aposento, afinal, não precisava gritar. A voz neutra. O sorriso não mais no rosto fino de Draco. "Você teria que reconhecer algo que você sequer se dá conta" Ele pausou. Sem desviar o olhar do dela. "Algo que você sequer lembra agora."

Ginny sentia-se como tivesse caído na água gelada do lago da Lula Gigante no meio do inverno europeu. O que ele estava falando? Pior que suas expressões de desgosto eram essas mensagens subliminares. Era por isso que ela sempre tentou ser bem clara em tudo que queria dizer. Já ele...

Sentindo-se idiota, Ginny afastou as mãos de seus ombros. Amaldiçoando todas as vezes que ela dava ouvidos à Luna. Ela sempre fora àquela amiga que tinha as palavras certas para tudo. Apesar de ser avoada e ter suas crenças e tudo mais. Mas ela sempre sabia as palavras certas. Por isso, Ginny estava onde estava. No meio da Mansão Malfoy, sentindo-se uma atirada na frente de Draco, tentando de algum modo _fazer o certo em relação a Draco_, como a própria corvinal disse.

"Mas você não precisa se lembrar agora." Ele continuou, segurando os pulsos da ruiva no ar, evitando que ela se afastasse. Voltou a colocar as mãos dela em seu ombro, gentilmente, e deixou suas mãos escorregarem para suas costas, aproximando-a de si.

Ela abriu a boca para pedir que ele fosse mais objetivo, mas voltou a fechar ao notar que as pontas de seus lábios voltaram a se curvar para cima. De uma forma divertida. Era _quase _como aquele sorriso que ela vira uma vez atrás de uma das pilastras que eles já estiveram. Quase. Esse sorriso não chegava nem perto daquele. Era um sorriso sincero e cheio de boas intenções e divertimento.

"Pansy está se comportando?" Ele mudou de assunto drasticamente. E ela _quase_ sentiu uma onda de ciúme invadir seu corpo. Aqueles sorrisos bonitos de Draco apenas surgiam quando se tratava de seus amigos. Mas seus amigos não ficavam nessa posição que ela se encontrava com o loiro. Tão próximo dele. Ela desejou desesperadamente não estar errada sobre isso.

"Está." Ela respondeu. Envolvida por seu sorriso, sorriu também. "Hermione não está lá, talvez, se estivesse, poderia sim haver algum problema."

Ele continuou sorrindo.

"Imagino que sim." Ele baixou seu rosto em direção do dela, lentamente. Deixando seus olhos desencontrarem apenas quando seus narizes se tocaram, fechando-os para aproveitar cada minuto da proximidade de seus corpos. Draco pressionou seus lábios finos contra os grossos dela. Aprofundou o beijo lentamente, deixando sua língua encontrar a dela.

Os dois haviam se acostumado com os últimos meses. Estavam se beijando assim quase todos os dias. E quase todos os dias a sensação era de novidade. Dessa vez, porém, era diferente. Não estavam entre as paredes de pedra do castelo. E seus últimos encontros não foram os mais amigáveis.

Era como o gosto de um beijo após uma discussão de casal.

Draco continuou a beijando devagar e preguiço, tentando aproveitar também cada minuto dessa nova sensação. Surpreso, consigo mesmo, por não se importar em ter passado por sua mente a possibilidade de considerá-los um casal...

Ele quebrou o beijo e abriu os olhos, estático. Esquecera por um minuto o quão escuro o aposento estava. Focou os olhos nos dela.

Ela respirava ofegante, como sempre fazia quando paravam de se beijar. A boca entre aberta em busca de ar. Seus olhos escuros o encaravam intrigado.

"Eu sempre achei que Blaise era o seu favorito, não Theo." Ele disse com um tom irônico. "Porque você sempre pareceu se dar melhor com ele."

Ginny arregalou os olhos em surpresa, sentindo o rosto esquentar. E não era por causa do beijo que acabaram de compartilhar.

Finalmente, a abertura que precisava para falar do outro assunto que precisava, surgiu.

"Harry achou a sua capa nas minhas coisas e Ron parece idiota, mas acredite-me," Ela disse cética. "ele não é."

Draco arqueou uma sobrancelha e continuou a encara-la.

"Eu tive que dizer que era de Nott." Ela explicou. "Ron morreria do coração na hora, se eu dissesse: '_Essa capa? É do Malfoy, lembra, ele me emprestou para me proteger do frio_'."

Draco segurou o comentário que estava na ponta da língua sobre como não seria tão ruim assim se ele morresse do coração e deixou um sorriso irônico surgir.

"Então, você é a namorada de Theo, agora?" Ele perguntou com a voz arrastada. Ela sentiu suas mãos aperta-la mais forte em suas costas.

"Bom, supostamente, sou." Ela respondeu devagar, calculando as próprias palavras, preocupada com a reação dele.

Antes que ele pudesse continuar a falar, ambos enrijeceram e trocaram olhares alertas. Ouviram passos e vozes se aproximando. Em um movimento rápido, Draco empurrou Ginny para o chão e rolou com ela agilmente para trás do sofá. Segurou uma mão firmemente na boca de Ginny, para evitar qualquer gemido de dor que ela pudesse emitir, enquanto controlava a própria respiração. Sabia que estava a machucando por estar sobre ela, mas não podia fazer nada. Não agora que sua mãe e seu pai entraram no aposento.

"Ele não está aqui, Lucius." A voz preocupada de Narcisa ecoou na sala.

"Eu vi, querida." Lucius respondeu pacientemente. Se a situação fosse outra, Draco estaria rindo, ao imaginar a cara de sono, tédio e de paciência forçada do pai em relação à mãe.

"Você acha que ele está com Theodore?" Ela perguntou nervosa. Novamente, se a situação fosse outra, Draco sairia de trás do sofá para evitar qualquer dor ao coração de sua mãe.

"Narcisa," Lucius disse o nome da esposa com uma calma, evidentemente, forçada "Não vou usar a lareira essa hora para importunar os Nott por causa de uma irresponsabilidade de seu filho."

"_Nosso filho._" Ela corrigiu, impaciente. "Se ele é irresponsável, grande parte é por culpa sua, Lucius Malfoy, que o dá livre acesso para desfrutar de suas bebidas importadas e..." Ela parou de falar abruptamente. "A lareira está ativada, Lucius!" Ela exclamou. Desespero na voz. "E se ele foi sequestrado, Lucius?"

"Draco não foi sequestrado, Narcisa." Lucius disse firme. "Mas ele desejará ter sido se aparecer em casa bêbado ou alto por causa de ervas proibidas..."

"_Oh, Lucius_." Narcisa parecia inconsolável.

Apesar do desconforto da posição, Ginny via o rosto de Draco bem próximo do seu. E, mesmo que não devesse estar satisfeita pelas circunstâncias que estavam, conseguia ver dor no olhar dele pelo que estava fazendo por ela. Angustia por causar sofrimento da mãe.

"Vamos checar outros aposentos só para ter certeza, Cissy." A voz foi diminuindo e som de passos se afastando ecoaram.

Draco esperou mais alguns segundos antes de afastar a mão da boca da ruiva. Ela grunhiu baixinho e encarou o outro.

"Desculpe por isso." Disse, sincera. Ele se mexeu um pouco e ela voltou a grunhir. "Sua varinha está machucando minha perna, Draco." Ela sussurrou, dolorida.

Draco deixou um sorriso malicioso surgir nos lábios e a encarou nos olhos. Ginny sentiu o rosto esquentar pela milésima vez na noite.

"_É a varinha, não é_?"

Ele assentiu, divertido e se levantou rapidamente. Ofereceu uma mão para a ruiva e a ajudou a se levantar também.

"Volta logo pra sua casa." Ele a apressou em direção da lareira. Ginny assentiu e se apoiou na parede da lareira, deixando para se preocupar com suas dores em casa. Antes que pudesse entrar no único portal da Mansão que ligava para sua casa, sentiu a mão do loiro em seu ombro.

Draco a puxou novamente e forçou seus lábios rapidamente contra os dela. Assim que se afastou, empurrou a ruiva para dentro da lareira completamente. E ela ainda ouviu as famosas últimas palavras:

"_Draco Lucius Malfoy! O que você pensa que está fazendo?"_

DgDgDgDgDg

"Ginny!" A ruiva ouviu a amiga exclamar, logo que aterrissou nem um pouco graciosa no chão de seu quarto. "Onde você estava? Potter já veio aqui umas duas vezes perguntar de você! Qual o problema dele, afinal? Ele não gosta da Granger?"

Ginny continuou jogava no chão, respirando o máximo que não fosse cinzas.

"Você está bem, Ginny?" A morena se aproximou da amiga no chão e se ajoelhou ao seu lado. "Que roxo é esse em seu braço? E, por Merlin! Que história é essa de você e Theo estarem namorando?"

Ginny forçou um sorriso e esticou o braço para checar seu machucado.

"Cortesia de Draco." Comentou.

"Você estava com Draco?" Ela perguntou incrédula. Olhou para seu rosto, depois para seu braço machucado e novamente para seu rosto. "Ginny, Draco não fez isso em você, fez?" Ela perguntou receosa. Temendo a resposta mais que tudo.

"De certa forma, sim." Ela explicou, sentando-se no chão. "Mas não de propósito."

Pansy respirou aliviada.

"Onde mais você machucou?" Perguntou, ajudando a ruiva a se levantar e caminhar até a cama.

"Acho que a coxa." Ginny respondeu e levou uma mão para as costas. "E aqui." Indicou para onde havia tocado.

Pansy assentiu. Ela ajudou a amiga a tirar a blusa que usava e a deitar de bruco na cama. Não sabia nenhum feitiço de primeiros socorros, mas sabia fazer massagem como ninguém. Talvez isso a ajudasse.

"Você foi à Mansão?" Pansy perguntou enquanto massageava a amiga.

A ruiva assentiu, mordendo o lábio inferior.

"Eu acho que prejudiquei Draco com os seus pais."

"Por que..."

"Oh, meu Merlin!" Uma voz familiar exclamou e as duas meninas olharam direto para a lareira onde a cabeça maliciosa e pervertida de Blaise flutuava. "É isso que vocês faziam uma com a outra quando se encontravam?"

Pansy revirou os olhos e passou o travesseiro para Ginny se cobrir. A ruiva estava vermelha de vergonha.

"Vocês não querem uma companhia masculina por aí...?" Blaise perguntou sugestivo, mas não teve tempo de ouvir a resposta de nenhuma das duas. Logo, sua cabeça sumiu e a de Luna apareceu no lugar.

"Blaise e eu compramos uma borboleta invisível, Ginevra!" A loira exclamou contente. Então, olhando atentamente o aposento da amiga, viu que Pansy também estava lá. Sorriu para as duas, encantada. "Quando eu disse para fazer as coisas certas entre você e Pansy, me referia em deixar que ela voltasse com Ron, não que _você_ ficasse com ela, Ginevra."

Luna riu deliciada da expressão das duas amigas.

"Vejo que está tudo certo por aqui." Ela disse rapidamente. "Tenho que alimentar a borboleta, Blaise e eu não queremos que ela fique desidratada ou anêmica." E, simples como havia aparecido, ela desapareceu da lareira.

Pansy e Ginny se entreolharam pasmas.

"Acho que ela está passando tempo demais com Blaise." Pansy comentou, voltando a massagear a amiga.

**N/A**: Saudações, minhas queridas leitoras. Quase dois meses de sumiço, né... Mil perdões pela demora!

Eu fiquei tão contente com as reviews de vocês no outro capítulo que fiquei com muito peso na consciência por demorar tanto pra att... Tive bloqueio de criatividade e a agitação da faculdade, então, foi um pouco corrido pra mim. Mas aqui está, não está tão comprida, nem tão legal como eu esperava, mas eu gostei do episódio na Mansão entre Draco e Ginny.

O próximo capítulo será bem melhor, prometo. E será BEM MAIS RÁPIDO! Prometo em dobro! hehe

Não sei se vocês notaram, mas eu tentei focar a história apenas entre DRaco e Ginny nesse capítulo. Tanto que nem mostrei a reconciliação entre Ron e Pansy, nem a viagem de Blaise e de Luna. Vocês não gostaram? Preferem do jeito que eu fazia antes? Um pouco de cada casal... Me digam, ok? O Blaise quase não apareceu, acho que é por isso que o cap. está tão chatinho... hehe ele não deu o ar da graça. Mas não deu pra por muita comédia mesmo nesse cap. acho que fica para a próxima!

Aah, eu adorei as sugestões de vocês para o título do cap. passado! hehe Estou pensando em colocar todos... Não sei o que está acontecendo comigo em relação a títulos, nunca fui boa mesmo... acho que vou colocar só frases do cap. daqui por diante.

Alguém aqui lê "**Minha Nada Mole vida**"? Estou há meses sem att aquela fic, e peço, mais envergonhada ainda, perdões pela demora. Já estou trabalhando no cap. novo de MNMV...! E a fic não será tão comprida quanto essa aqui. Planejo mais uns cinco capitulos no máximo para aquela fic. Então, paciência comigo, ok?

Mudei o penname! Agora é apenas Denise Malfoy! uhehe

**MUITÍSSIMO OBRIGADA** por todas as reviews, vocês são demais!

N/A2: 13/02/2013, corrigi alguns erros.


	23. AVISO!

Leitores e leitoras do meu coração,

Eu sei que não atualizo a fic há um ano já, aliás, nem "Brincadeiras do Amor", nem "Minha Nada Mole Vida", nem "Anjo" e nem minha tradução de "Ten LIttle Things" e ando recebendo tantas reviews, e-mails e recadinhos no orkut e no msn com tanto carinho que não pude deixar de dar este recado.

Bom, não é que eu tenha desistido da fic, muito pelo contrário, minhas idéias rolam soltas na minha cabeça, mas do ano passado pra cá eu andava na correria da faculdade, dos cursos que andei fazendo e, principalmente, do meu namorado *.* Agora que ando mais livre, voltarei a escrever e atualizar. Não com tanta frequência como antes, mas atualizarei.

Espero que ainda gostem da história e que continuem acompanhando. Amo cada review e mensagens que vocês me mandam, o retorno que vocês me dão é simplesmente maravilhoso!!! Agradeceria cada um propriamente na minha próxima atualização!

Muuuuito obrigada pelo carinho e tudo mais,

beijão a todos,

Denise =]


	24. De volta à Hogwarts!

**De volta a Hogwarts**

"Você tem uma família maravilhosa, Ginny" Pansy comentou. A semana do Natal na casa de Ron estava sendo uma experiência e tanto. Não que estivesse farta dos bailes de Natal que estava acostumada a frequentar desde pequena. Mas não sabia o que era um Natal tão acolhedor e assim. Não se lembra de ter passado um Natal com seus pais apenas. Não, lembra-se de um. Quando tinha 11 anos, antes de ingressar em Hogwarts, seu pai, sua mãe e ela viajaram para a Itália. Foi uma ótima viagem. Tentou afastar as lembranças. Não queria chorar na frente da amiga.

Ginny fechou os olhos e sorriu. Nunca estaria farta de sua família.

As duas estavam deitadas já. Já passavam às três da manhã. Ficaram a noite toda conversando, divertindo-se com os irmãos Weasley. Bom, todos exceto Bill. Ele não pareceu tão satisfeito assim com as brincadeiras feitas com Fleur. '_Brincadeiras'_ estava longe de ser a definição certa para o que haviam feito.

"Não queria voltar pra Hogwarts tão rápido" A ruiva suspirou "A família só se reúne assim no Natal, então fica difícil ver Charlie e Bill com tanta frequência"

"Imagino" Respondeu a morena. Sabia que os irmãos mais velhos de Ginny não moravam no país.

Pansy se levantou e acendeu uma vela, iluminando o quarto da amiga, tentando olhá-la nos olhos. Há um tempo estava querendo conversar com ela e, visto que estavam próximas novamente, deduziu achar o momento certo.

"Podemos conversar sobre o Draco, Ginny?" Perguntou confidente.

A ruiva se sentou, incomodada. Não sabia ao certo o que a amiga queria saber.

"O que vocês têm juntos?" Foi direta ao ponto.

"Como?" Ginny olhou a amiga confusa.

"Você sabe" Revirou os olhos. Pansy sabia que a ruiva não era nenhuma tapada e, bom, não adiantava fugir do assunto.

"Não temos nada" Respondeu, encarando o teto. Como poderia responder a essa pergunta, quando não tinha a resposta. E essa falta de resposta a incomodava tanto...

"Ginny" Pansy suspirou cansada e se sentou na velha cama da Tia Muriel, ajeitando a camisola de seda preta. Ginny ainda não se acostumou com a figura da amiga em seu quarto. É como se não pertencesse ao cenário, e de fato, não pertencia. "Eu sei que quando você gostava de Potter, Luna tinha que ouvir suas frustrações amorosas" Todos sabiam que Ginny Weasley era apaixonada por Harry Potter "Agora, você está com Draco há alguns meses e nunca ouvi nada sobre vocês" Todos precisavam conversar. Pansy não gostava quando se encontrava escondida com Ron. Foi um alívio poder contar a verdade para seus amigos. Por mais que isso tenha lhe rendido uma vida inteira de piadas.

"Eu não tenho nada com o Draco" Ajeitou-se na cama também "Você e Ron tem um relacionamento" Continuou "Blaise e Luna se gostam e também tem um relacionamento" Sorriu ao se lembrar do últimou contato da amiga na véspera de Natal, contanto animada dos preparativos do Natal no cemitério. Blaise teria um Natal inesquecível. "Mas Draco e eu..." Mordeu o lábio inferior pensativa, tentando definir o que tinham "Não sei como explicar"

"Você gosta dele, Ginny?" Perguntou, já sabendo a resposta. Era óbvio que gostava. A pergunta era um incentivo para a conversa.

A ruiva sorriu vermelha.

"O que adianta gostar dele..." Ponderou "Se não sei o que ele sente por mim. A verdade é que nunca pensei que a pessoa que eu mais desprezava em toda a escola poderia me surpreender tanto, Pansy"

Pansy sorriu simpática.

"Draco é uma ótima pessoa" Então, revirou os olhos "Mas você é mais esperta que isso, Ginny, pensa bem, você acha que o Draco perderia tanto tempo com alguém sem qualquer tipo de interesse"

A ruiva sentiu o rosto esquentar.

"Não vou me deitar com o Malfoy, Pansy"

A morena arqueou a sobrancelha. Ginny corou ainda mais, entendendo o que a amiga queria dizer. Ela já havia se deitado com o loiro, mas não com segundas intenções. E estava bêbada, dificilmente tiraria algum proveito nesse estado. Quantas vezes se chutou mentalmente por ter se deitado com Draco Malfoy e mal se lembrar do que havia acontecido na manhã seguinte? Por mais que fosse só para beber.

"Não vou fazer_ aquilo _com ele"

"Não estou falando sobre _isso_" Pansy revirou os olhos. Antes que pudesse continuar com qualquer pergunta, Ginny a cortou, desconfiada.

"Você conversou sobre isso com ele, Pansy?"

"Não"

"Por quê?"

A morena riu sarcástica. Blaise poderia abrir seu coração para os amigos. Draco nunca faria o mesmo.

"Você consegue imaginar Draco Malfoy conversando sobre seus sentimentos como uma menininha apaixonada?"

Ginny ainda estava se acostumando com um Draco que não a_ insultava _mais. Imaginar um Draco que conversava sobre seus _sentimentos_ era um pouco demais.

Antes que pudesse responder qualquer coisa, um grito agudo ecoou pela casa.

As amigas sorriram confidentes, apagaram a vela rapidamente e se deitaram, fingindo desconhecer a origem do grito.

"_Sua irmã está fora de controle, Bill!!!"_ Fleur berrou com o seu carregado sotaque francês, acordando a família Weasley.

DgDgDgDgDg

Ginny acordou extremamente cedo na manhã seguinte. Mais cedo que todos da casa. Arrumou rapidamente suas malas para voltar a Hogwarts.

Não queria ter de encontrar Bill, pois sabia que não devia ter gostado nem um pouco do fato da sua irmã caçulinha achar interessante que sua namorada linda e loira, virasse linda e careca.

Não queria ter de encontrar os gêmeos também. Eles não cansavam de jogar indiretas sobre o _verdadeiro _dono da capa encontrada por Harry. E a piadinha sem graça da doninha que aprendeu a voar já estava começando a ficar irritante.

Definitivamente, não queria encontrar_ Ron_. Este já passara a semana toda irritado por "saber" que sua querida irmã mais nova andava namorando escondido debaixo de seu nariz. E bom, Ron já declarara que representaria seus irmãos mais velhos e atanazaria a vida de Theo Nott de um modo que este desejaria não ter encostado um dedo sequer na irmã mais nova.

E a ruiva ainda tinha certeza que ouvira Charlie resmungar algo para seu pai sobre uma visita surpresa na escola.

Sua mãe e Pansy sabiam que sairia mais cedo de casa hoje. Iria para a casa de Blaise, encontrar com o casal de amigos e, com eles, iria para a plataforma 9 ¾.

Deixou a mala pronta, em cima de sua cama.

Olhou-se no espelho uma última vez, prendendo os cabelos ruivos.

Em silêncio, saiu do quarto, para não acordar a amiga e foi a sala onde ficava a lareira principal. Via flu, foi a casa de Zabini.

Ginny teve a certeza que pôde ouvir a voz de George, irritantemente divertido, gritar para quem quisesse ouvir que tinha alguém fugindo para ver o namorado.

A ruiva caiu no meio da sala de Blaise. Brava.

Os gêmeos faziam isso de próposito. Sabia que para eles pararem com as brincadeiras, provavelmente, teria de livrá-los que alguma encrenca que possivelmente envolveria o presidente do comitê de jogos olímpicos trouxa, bomba de bosta, o salgueiro lutador e o Profeta Diário.

Levantou-se, ajeitando sua roupa. Não sabia como conseguia ser tão desajeitada com o Flu.

Olhou ao redor, tímida.

"Blaise" Chamou pelo amigo e nada. Analisou a casa. Era realmente muito bonita, muito rica na decoração. "Luna?"

Andou até a estante mais próxima e sorriu. Viu alguns porta-retratos que deixavam a decoração intimidante da casa com um ar mais acolhedor.

Várias fotos de Blaise bebê com seu pai. Analisou uma das fotos com mais atenção. O moreno é muito parecido com seu falecido pai, os mesmos traços, o mesmo olhar. Sorriu. Blaise era uma pessoa extremamente fascinante. Assim como Luna, não deixou a morte de alguém tão querido estragar a vontade de viver. Na verdade, vive aproveitando cada minuto, como se tivesse medo de perder alguma coisa.

Voltou a olhar as demais fotos.

Fotos de Blaise com os amigos.

Blaise com Luna.

Para sua surpresa, havia até uma foto sua. Estava posando exageramente para o fotógrafo. Sentiu o rosto esquentar. Não lembrava de ter tirado foto com o sonserino. Olhou mais atentamente e revirou os olhos. Claro que não iria se lembrar, aparentemente estava bem _bêbada_.

Ouviu risadas extremamente altas, fazendo a ruiva esquecer das fotos.

Andou até o corredor, sentindo que estava invadindo a casa alheia. Mas Blaise a convidara, não? Então, não estava exatamente_ invadindo _a casa.

O enorme corredor não deixava a desejar. Possuía várias quadros dos antepassados da família de Blaise. Todos pareciam bem irritados pela bagunça.

Chegou a um aposento enorme, provavelmente uma sala de visita, encontrando Luna, Blaise e Theo que, para sua surpresa, ou não, estavam bêbados. Prometeu a si mesma que não beberia. Pelo menos, não hoje. No fundo sabia que não tinha certeza se conseguiria cumprir a promessa.

"Ginevra!" Luna sorriu, estonteante, e Ginny não pôde deixar de se contagiar com sua alegria. "Que saudade!" Abraçou a amiga, ignorando o cheiro de Firewhiskey "Tenho tanto a te contar!"

"Luna!" Ginny abraçou a amiga. De cara notou que sua amiga estava diferente. Não sabia identificar por quê. Mas estava mais bonita e, sem sombra de dúvidas, mais feliz. "Teve um bom Natal?"

"O melhor, Ginevra!" Luna sorriu sonhadora. "O melhor!"

"Ginny!" Blaise também se aproximou, abraçando e levantando a grifinória, fazendo-a rir. "Estou com medo de ser sua próxima vítima" Comentou malicioso.

Ginny o olhou, intrigada, ignorando o copo de bebida que o moreno colocava em suas mãos.

"Por quê?" Revirou os olhos "Blaise, são 6 da manhã, não acha que está um pouco cedo pra beber?"

Blaise riu afetado, bagunçando o cabelo da ruiva.

"Nós não estamos bebendo _já_" Informou, virando a garrafa na boca e tomando um gole considerável da bebida "Estamos bebendo _ainda_" Riu, perdendo o equilíbrio, antes que pudesse cair, Theo o segurou, rindo afetado também.

Theo encostou o amigo em uma poltrona, tirando a garrafa de suas mãos. Ignorou seus protestos e bebeu um gole considerável da bebida também. Com a mão livre apontou um dedo na cara da ruiva.

"Weasley!" Disse com a voz embolada. Totalmente bêbado. Claro. "Recebi TRÊS!" Deixou a garrafa de Blaise cair no colo do amigo e mostrou os cinco dedos das mãos. Blaise contava extremamente intrigado quantos dedos haviam na mão do amigo. A ruiva teve a leve impressão que sua conta já estava atingindo 13 dedos "TRÊS berradores do seu irmão nessa semana!"

A ruiva emrubeceu. Nunca tivera algum contato com o loiro. Como se explicar?

"Desculpa, Nott" A ruiva tentou, não tendo certeza se ele se lembraria dessa conversa depois "Estava encurralada, meu irmão se jogaria em um vulcão mágico se soubesse que a capa que ele achou era do Draco"

"E como melhoraria sua situação falando que é minha?" Theo arqueou uma sobrancelha. Ginny notou que ele tinha um jeito muito parecido com o de Draco de colocar as coisas.

"Ginny" Blaise se levantou e tropeçou no processo, apoiando-se na ruiva e fazendo-a cair no sofá "Não vou poder ser seu namorado também" Ele estava se desculpando? "Estou com a Luna"

Ginny ignorou o moreno.

"Você não entende, Theo, meu irmão te despreza" A ruiva continuou "Mas o Draco, ele o _odeia_ com todas as forças do universo"

Theo suspirou dramaticamente e, então, deixou um sorriso malicioso surgir nos lábios.

"Vou adorar ser seu _namorado_" Ginny ruborizou violentamente "Draco também vai _adorar_ esse nosso relacionamento proibido" Não conhecia o rapaz a sua frente e não sabia se tinha alguma maldade em seu comentário.

"Sabe uma coisa que eu nunca vi de perto?" Luna anunciou, soluçando, chamando a atenção de todos "Um vulcão mágico ativo!" Ginny sentiu vontade de se enforcar. _Por que_ tinha que dar idéias?

"Vamos ver um!" Blaise adorou a idéia. Sorriu maroto. Cambaleou até a mesa. Não poderia esquecer de levar o Firewhiskey. Pensou bem. Estava se esquecendo de mais alguma coisa?

"Qual o vulcão mais próximo daqui?" Luna perguntou pensativa. Enchendo um vaso de formato estranho, que enfeitava a mesa de centro da sala, com Firewhiskey e _chocolate_?

"Islândia!!!" Blaise e Theo exclamaram juntos. Riram cúmplices. A última ida dos amigos à Islândia foi um ótimo passeio. Cheio de jogos e bebidas.

Ginny estava com medo do rumo que essa conversa estava levando. Sabia que não conseguiria mudar a idéia de três bêbados convictos. Na verdade, calculava rapidamente a possibilidade de voltar correndo para sua casa.

"Drake!" Blaise exclamou satisfeito por se lembrar do que estava esquecendo "Precisamos levar Drake para Islândia conosco! Ele adora vulcões mágicos!"

Ginny cruzou os braços. Não conseguia imaginar Draco Malfoy idolatrando vulcões mágicos.

"Mesmo?" Perguntou, tendo a certeza que ele estava errado.

"Mesmo!" Blaise riu divertido, bebendo sua garrafa.

"Blaise," Ginny se aproximou do moreno e tirou a garrafa de sua mão "Nós temos que voltar hoje para Hogwarts" Explicou. "Não podemos ir à Islândia"

Luna pareceu triste com a notícia.

"Mas os vulcões mágicos são tão lindos, Ginevra" Luna tentou convencer a amiga, abraçando o vaso de formato estranho "Quando estão ativos, soltam fogos naturais"

Ouviram um pigarreio alto. Todos se viraram para a direção do barulho, encontrando o professor de poções bem irritado na porta.

"Ninguém vai à Islândia hoje" Decidiu, a voz levemente arrastada. Pegou a varinha e com uma leve sacudida, fez desaparecer todas as garrafas de Firewhiskey.

"Severussss" Blaise cumprimentou o professor encantado "Feliz Natal atrasado, seu velho safado!" Cambaleou até o homem e o abraçou exageradamente.

Snape tentou afastar o menino de si, sem obter sucesso algum. Será que algum dia seria recebido por seu afilhado, totalmente sóbrio? Tentou não criar muitas expectativas.

"A que devo a honra de sua visita?" Blaise puxou o professor para o sofá.

Ginny tentou com todas as suas forças não rir de Snape. Ele ainda estava super irritado com os remanescentes da família Weasley que ainda frequentavam a escola por causa da última peça dos gêmeos.

"Eu vim ter a certeza que você voltaria para a escola hoje" Resmungou.

Blaise sorriu deliciado.

"Toma, Draco! Sempre soube que eu era o seu favorito" Exclamou, lisonjeado. Esticou o braço por baixo das pernas e tirou uma garrafa intacta debaixo do sofá. Severus Snape se perguntou se essas garrafas simplesmente _nascem_ nessa casa, como se fossem ervas proibidas que davam em todo canto.

"Draco não precisa ser achado no Egito toda véspera de embarque à Hogwarts" Respondeu irritado, ignorando a garrafa que o afilhado insistia em colocar em suas mãos.

Ginny torceu com todas as suas forças para que Snape não se deixasse levar por Blaise. A última coisa que precisava era seu professor _favorito_ bêbado também.

"Ah, bom" Blaise encolheu os ombros "Só aconteceu três vezes" Explicou à Luna que empurrava o professor impiedosamente para o lado para se sentar entre os dois. "E nem foram seguidas"

A loira riu e colocou o vaso que segurava até então nas mãos do homem mais velho, ignorando o olhar que fazia metade da escola tremer e a outra metade se esconder de medo. Vasculhava os bolsos da sua calça a procura de algo.

"Blaise me contou sobre o senhor e a professora de feitiços de Durmstrang" Comentou a loira "Achei!" Tirou um pergaminho amassado do bolso e colocou em cima do vaso "Fiz um poema maravilhoso, o senhor podia ler para ela" Explicou.

Blaise riu alto pelo boato que inventou.

"Você não vai me decepcionar, né?" Blaise disse malicioso "Vou apostar uma bolada alta quando chegar no castelo" Referia-se ao bolão dos sonserinos. Os olhos azuis brilhavam. Pelo fato de ganhar, não pelos galeões.

Theo abraçou Ginny pelos ombros. Ambos assistiam a interação do trio mais afastados. Inclinou um pouco a cabeça na direção da ruiva.

"Você já imaginou uma cena dessas em sua vida?" Sussurrou no ouvido da ruiva. Esta não segurou a risada. Não sabia se o loiro se referia a cena que de fato se desenrolava em sua frente: Snape recebendo conselhos amorosos de Blaise e Luna, carregando um vaso cheio de bebida, pergaminho, garrafa de Firewhiskey e agora, aparentemente, um pente mágico para deixar seus cabelos menos oleosos, segundo a loira. Ou se referia ao fato do professor virar o próximo Romeu de Hogwarts. Não importava. As duas situações eram engraçadas.

Snape estava muito irritado agora. Estava sendo humilhado por seu afilhado na frente de seus alunos. Levantou-se, largando tudo no sofá. Respirou fundo. Sempre soube que a adolescência era a pior fase. Não sabia como Lucius aguentava seu próprio filho, quanto mais Blaise junto. Revirou os olhos. Claro que aguentava. Quando eles estavam em casa, Lucius sempre arranjava algum motivo para ficar em Paris.

"Blaise" Sua voz não passou de um sussurro "Você tem meia hora para organizar sua mala e pegar aquele trem" Andou a passos largos até a porta, dando a entender que estava indo embora "E nem pense em não ir" Ameaçou. Desaparatou imediatamente.

Blaise gargalhou alto pela idéia que teve. Talvez não fosse uma idéia tão ruim mandar esse poema para a professora de feitiços de Durmstrang.

DgDgDgDgDg

Lucius revirou os olhos.

Draco estava extremamente insuportável.

Seu filho era seu orgulho. Mas realmente estava grato pelo recesso escolar ter acabado.

"Draco," Aproveitou a distração de sua esposa "não quero mais receber reclamações de Severus esse ano" Sua voz arrastada, entediada "O recado vale para Blaise também"

Draco revirou os olhos. Esse recado deveria valer _apenas_ para Blaise.

Ignorou seu pai e caminhou até sua querida mãe. Beijou-a no rosto, despedindo-se.

Não queria demorar muito. Sabia como sua mãe poderia ser sentimental.

"Se cuide, Draco, querido" Narcisa segurou sua mão "Me mande corujas todos os dias, está bem?" O loiro assentiu, sabendo que não mandaria corujas todos os dias. Ninguém mandava corujas para os pais todos os dias.

"Solte-o, Narcisa" Lucius pediu, segurando a mão da mulher "Está na hora"

Draco agradeceu seu pai mentalmente e aparatou para a estação de trem.

Andou rapidamente entre a multidão de alunos que já se amontoava para entrar no trem.

"Monitor Chefe passando" Anunciou, pedindo espaço para passar. Empurrava um ou outro para abrir caminho. Riu satisfeito quando conseguiu entrar no trem. Não ficaria esperando sua _vez_ para entrar.

O riso sumiu do rosto rapidamente.

Encontrar Granger antes mesmo de chegar no castelo não era sinal de boa sorte.

"Até que enfim, Malfoy" A morena reclamou "Haverá uma reunião dos monitores em meia hora" Informou.

"Bom para eles" Respondeu sarcástico e deu as costas para a grifinória, procurando um bom vagão para ficar.

Andou pelo corredor, impaciente. Como haviam tantos pivetes nessa escola? Será que Blaise trouxe uma garrafa para ele? Sabia que devia ter tentado trazer a sua própria garrafa escondido. Porém, seu pai não deu trégua.

Revirou os olhos. Melhor não confiar tanto em Blaise. Mal sabia se ele conseguiria chegar a tempo de pegar o trem.

"Draco!" Virou para encarar a dona da voz. Pansy caminhou apressada e o abraçou.

"Como você está, querida?" Beijou seu rosto. Sorriu. Ela parecia ótima.

"Estou ótima, Draco" Ela riu deliciada "Eu trouxe um presente pra você" Continuou. O loiro ignorou o Weasley e Potter que a haviam seguido e tinham um sorriso idiota na cara. Revirou os olhos. Weasley parecia um retardado que nunca vira uma garota bonita. Bom, mas para quem estava acostumado com a _Granger_, não há mais o que se esperar. A morena puxou sua mão e lhe deu um... _gnomo_?

"Pansy," Draco se irritou com as risadas idiotas dos grifinórios "o que eu vou fazer com um gnomo?"

"Pergunte a Luna o que ela fez com o dela" O Weasley zombou. Potter continuou rindo.

"A Granger está te procurando, Weasel" Draco informou o ruivo com a voz debochada. "Aparentemente, você se esqueceu da reunião dos monitores"

O ruivo se calou.

"Vamos, Pansy" Ron puxou a namorada pela mão "Esconda-se, é muito tarde pra mim" Referia-se a reunião "Mas você ainda pode se salvar"

A morena riu e deu um beijo no rosto do namorado.

"Depois a gente se fala"

Ron e Harry se viraram e andaram pelo corredor no sentido oposto.

"Avise ao seu _amigo_, Malfoy" Ron ainda gritou por cima dos ombros "Que é melhor eu não encontrá-lo a com minha irmã"

Draco riu debochado. Até o gnomo em sua mão era mais ameaçador que o grifinório.

"Vem, Draco" A amiga a puxou pelo braço para dentro de um compartimento. Ambos se acomodaram "Como foi o baile?"

"Entediante como sempre" Respondeu o loiro, colocando o gnomo no assento ao lado. O pequeno deitou e dormiu. "Theo vomitou no jardim da Mansão" Pansy riu "Duas vezes" Sabia que o amigo era fraco para bebidas. Raramente conseguia acompanhar Blaise. "Mamãe me fez dançar com a Tia Eleonor" Pansy gargalhou. Tia Eleonor não era bem uma tia, mas gostava de ser chamada assim. Era uma velha rabugenta, mas podre de rica. "E tinha a _Bulstrode_" Comentou malicioso.

Pansy arregalou os olhos.

"Draco, não acredito que você fez isso" Disse um pouco decepcionada. Além de não suportar Millicent, Ginny ficaria tão...

"Não!" O loiro negou, percebendo o que a amiga havia entendido. Explicou "Ela assumiu namoro com Crabbe no começo do baile" Pansy gargalhou, imaginando a cara dos pais da loira quando receberam a notícia. Eles são loucos para casar a filha com o Draco. "E no fim, foi pega no banheiro de visitas agarrada a Goyle"

"Meu Natal foi ótimo, Draco" Pansy contou quando parou de rir "A família de Ron é maravilhosa"

Draco arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Eles não são ricos e amam trouxas, eu sei, eu sei" Ela concordou impaciente. "Ginny deixou Fleur Delacour careca!"

Draco a encarou surpreso. Não falara com a ruiva desde o incidente em sua casa. Irritou-se. A ruiva podia ao menos ter enfiado a cabeça na lareira uma vez quando Pansy o contatava. Mas, aparentemente, xadrez bruxo com Potter era mais interessante.

"O que mais vocês fizeram?" Perguntou, tentando não deixar a curiosidade transparecer.

"Ron e eu ou Ginny e eu?" A morena arqueou a sobrancelha.

"Sinceramente, espero NUNCA saber o que aquele idiota faz com você" Draco resmungou, respondendo a sua pergunta. O idiota sendo o Weasley.

"A maior parte do tempo, atazanamos a vida de Fleur" Contou, desconfiada. "Por quê?"

"Potter ficou em cima dela?" Não segurou a pergunta. Afinal, isso estava o incomodando a semana inteira. E, bom, não tinha outro meio de saber.

"Eles passaram bastante tempo juntos" Pansy admitiu. Não soltou nenhum comentário malicioso. Pela expressão de Draco, poderia acabar se magoando. E era verdade, Ginny passou bastante tempo com Potter, como também passou bastante tempo com cada um dos irmãos.

Draco nada disse.

"Você tem notícias de Blaise?" Pansy decidiu mudar de assunto. Não conseguira falar direito com o amigo nos últimos dias.

Draco esqueceu o mau humor por um segundo e riu, malicioso.

"Tenho ótimas notícias dele" Respondeu.

"Quero sabe!"

Draco negou com a cabeça. Pansy era sua amiga, mas ainda era mulher _e_ exagerada.

"Pergunte a ele"

DgDgDgDgDg

Ginny desejava, de todo coração, que Dean parasse de perseguí-la.

Antes de começar a gostar da ruiva, até que eram bons companheiros de Casa.

Mas agora, já virou um pouco de obsessão.

Um pouco?

"Thomas" A ruiva o empurrou pelos ombros, dando mais área para seu espaço pessoal "Não te devo explicações"

"Gin" Ele sequer a ouvira "É óbvio que ele está com você por causa de alguma aposta" Disse com a voz alterada "Ou por causa daquele bolão ridículo da sonserina"

Ginny também achava aquele bolão ridículo. Mas tinha certeza que ainda não havia saído nada sobre ela no bolão. Bom, nada relacionado a _ela e a Theodore_.

"Você gostou de mim pelo o que eu sou e não por uma aposta, não foi, Dean?" Ela cruzou os braços e o encarou "Por que Theo não poderia gostar de mim pelo que sou também?"

"Porque é óbvio que ele não gosta, Ginny!" Ele ainda estava com a voz alterada "Ele só quer uma coisa de você! E tenho certeza que você pode imaginar o que é!"

Ginny revirou os olhos. Graças a Merlin, teria que aguentar Dean Thomas só esse ano. Imagina se ele repete...? Achou melhor nem cogitar essa hipótese.

"Vamos conversar nesse compartimento, Ginny?" Indicou com a cabeça. Já estavam atraindo olhares.

"Não quero, Thomas" Respondeu "Theo está me esperando" E começou a andar desesperada, tentando achar Theo. Ele ia conduzir o trem com Blaise ou ajudar Luna a procurar sua borboleta invisível? '_Merlin, por que não damos tanta atenção ao que os bêbados dizem?' _Se desse alguma sorte, Ron escaparia da reunião dos monitores e a ajudaria. Bom, não poderia contar com a sorte. Hermione jamais deixaria Ron escapar de uma reunião. Não enquanto ela for Monitora Chefe.

A ruiva caminhou apressada pelos corredores com Dean em seu encalço.

"Estou achando que você perdeu seu _namorado_, Gin" Dean zombou. Percebeu que não fazia noção de onde o sonserino estava. "Será que ele não está com nenhuma corvinal assanhada?"

Para sorte da ruiva, avistou Theo na porta de um dos compartimentos. Sorriu e apressou o passo.

"Theo!" Saudou o loiro "Até que enfim te achei" Abraçou-o imediatamente. Não se importando que estava sem camisa. Sabia que deixaria Dean louco da vida. Riu internamente.

DgDgDgDgDg

"Não insista, Pansy!" Draco provocou a amiga "_Se Blaise quiser_, ele te conta"

Ela cruzou os braços e bufou. Os mesmos movimentos desde quando a conheceu, Draco notou, ainda criança.

Antes que pudesse retrucar, a porta do vagão abriu estrondosamente, revelando Blaise e Theo, sem camisas e carregando _o vaso de 8000 galeões_ que Selena comprara em uma loja de antiguidades. Estavam extremamente bêbados.

"Drake!" Blaise saudou o amigo "Quase fomos à Islândia sem você!"

"Nunca o perdoaria por isso" Draco respondeu, sorrindo de lado. Tiveram ótimos momentos na Islândia. Jogos e bebidas. O que mais um jovem poderia querer? "Não sei por que você bebe, Nott" Comentou maldoso. Todos sabiam que Theo não aguentava na maioria das vezes.

Theo revirou os olhos.

"Com o balanço do trem, talvez eu continue bebendo e fique aí do seu lado, esperando o pior acontecer" Respondeu, enrolado nas palavras.

Pansy fez uma cara de nojo e se lavantou para abraçar os amigos.

"Onde estão suas camisas?" Perguntou.

"Luna está usando para achar a borboleta invisível que perdeu" Blaise respondeu e bateu com a mão no meio da testa, demonstrando que havia esquecido de algo seríssimo "Vamos conduzir o trem, Drake?"

"Zabini!" Draco revirou os olhos. Puxou o amigo pelo braço e o fez se sentar ao seu lado. "Você realmente quer fazer algo que coloque a vida de outras pessoas em risco?" Perguntou sério, olhando Blaise nos olhos.

O moreno piscou uma, duas, três vezes. Então, caiu na gargalhada, assim como os demais.

"Quase achei que você estava falando sério, Draco" Malfoy, que também ria, soltou o braço do amigo e, constatando o que já imaginava, pegou o vaso de suas mãos e bebeu um gole considerável do líquido que carregava.

"Firewhiskey com chocolate" Apreciou a combinação. A verdade é que Firewhiskey combinava com tudo. Bebeu mais um pouco.

"Não acredito que vocês vão beber a essa hora" Pansy reclamou, sorrindo.

Blaise já estava pronto para dar a resposta que dera a Ginny algumas horas atrás quando ouvira a voz da ruiva chamando por Theo. Ela chegou ao compartimento que ocupavam, abraçando desesperadamente o amigo. Riu alto. Será que estava se tornando um vidente? Tentou não pensar em seu padrinho. Não queria que o encontrasse bêbado. De novo.

"Até que enfim te achei" A ruiva abraçou Theo com tanta vontade que Blaise parou de rir. Será que Ginny estava bêbada também? Tinha a leve lembrança da ruiva recusando o copo que colocara em suas mãos.

Ops!

Ginny estava abraçando _Theo_!

E não Draco.

Olhou rapidamente para Malfoy e enrijeceu. Não queria ser a ruiva para receber o olhar de Draco agora.

Ou pior, não queria ser _Theo_ nesse momento.

"Thomas" A ruiva continuou, afastando-se de Theo e olhando para trás, sequer dando atenção para os demais que ocupavam o compartimento. Dean Thomas a havia seguido. Parecia bravo. "Será que nem na frente do meu _namorado_ você vai me respeitar?"

Dean resmungou. Theo, entendendo do que se tratava esse afeto todo da ruiva por ti, abraçou-a também. A ruiva comentara alguma coisa sobre um grifinório que não largava seu pé. Sabia de três grifinórios que não largavam seu pé, mas provavelmente, era esse. A ruiva nunca o procuraria para se livrar de Potter ou de seu irmão.

"O que você quer, Thomas?" Perguntou com a voz séria. Dean não respondeu.

Blaise tentou ignorar os pulsos fechados de Draco e se levantou, lançando um olhar rápido a Pansy que estava calada, percebendo reparar a mesma coisa que ele.

Blaise arregalou os olhos, lembrando de dois detalhes essenciais. O primeiro e insignificante detalhe era que Ginny havia comentado que dissera algo para seu irmão sobre estar saindo com Theo agora, pois Draco Malfoy não é uma opção melhor. Sorriu malicioso. O segundo e mais importante detalhe era que tinha certeza que Luna ainda tinha um saco enorme de bomba de bosta austríaco.

"Ora, ora, Theo" Blaise interveio "Para que esse ataque de ciúme agora?" Perguntou. A voz cheia de segundas intenções. Andou até Dean e o abraçou pelo ombro, arrastando-o para dentro do compartimento também, fazendo-o se sentar ao seu lado. "Tenho certeza que podemos resolver essa situação de um modo bem _civilizado_" O grifinório o olhou desconfiado.

Draco soltou uma risada nasal. A última vez que ouvira essa palavra da boca de Blaise, o zelador da escola acordou em Durmstrang, confuso, achando que o diretor o havia transferido.

"Estupefaça!" Draco apontou a varinha para Dean, que apagou imediatamente, caindo no meio do chão. Depois se virou para o novo casal de Hogwarts que ainda se abraçavam e cruzou os braços, como se esperasse uma explicação.

Theo e Ginny se soltaram rapidamente. A ruiva ficou vermelha e antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa, Theo falou.

"Estou apenas fazendo o papel que _ela_ me deu" Explicou, dando de ombros e pegando o vaso das mãos de Pansy. Sabia que não estava fazendo nada errado.

Ginny o fuzilou com o olhar. Típico. Agora a culpa era dela. Bom, a culpa realmente era _dela_. Ela que inventara a mentira.

"Draco," A ruiva tentou, timidamente "você entend..." Ele a cortou e a puxou firmemente pelo braço para perto de si. Deu um beijo irritado na cabeça de Ginny e a abraçou pela cintura. Um abraço extremamente exagerado e dominante. Os olhos cinzas no outro loiro.

Theo revirou os olhos.

"Cara, ela é toda sua" Jogou aberto. Não estava com paciência para a crise de ciúme de Draco. Estava bêbado e se Merlin permitisse queria permanecer assim.

Draco resmungou qualquer coisa e se sentou, puxando a ruiva para o seu colo.

"_Cara_, eu sou uma pessoa, não uma garrafa de Firewhiskey" Ginny reclamou pelo modo que falavam dela.

"Querida, uma garrafa de Firewhiskey é mais querida que você aqui" Pansy brincou com a amiga. Estava feliz. Será que o que andava pensando estava certo? Lucius o mataria...

"Na verdade, o _vaso_ de Firewhiskey é mais o mais querido no momento" Blaise corrigiu, tomando a garrafa das mãos de Theo. "Pansy, você não quer procurar Luna, por favor?" Dirigiu-se a amiga. Ela sorriu. Claro que queria. Não queria se envolver de jeito algum nos planos de Blaise. Não hoje. Levantou-se e saiu do vagão.

"O que faremos com esse ser?" Blaise perguntou pensativo, cutucando o grifinório com um pé. "Temos bomba de bosta e um corpo..."

Theo continuou devagando com Zabini sobre o 'fim' que dariam ao grifinório e ambos se esqueceram do casal ao lado.

"Nós ainda não terminamos nossa conversa, Weasley" Draco disse baixo, apenas para a ruiva. Suas mãos seguravam sua cintura firmemente. Referia-se a sua última conversa na Mansão, antes de serem interrompidos.

"Já falei o que precisava" Ela resmungou, ainda irritada com o modo que a tratara. Não era um objeto. Contudo, no fundo sabia que havia gostado também. _Ele a queria_. "A não ser que você queira falar a verdade para meu irmão, acho melhor que Theo continue meu namorado" Draco deu de ombros. Qual era a verdade, afinal?

DgDgDgDgDg

"Hermione" Ginny abraçou a colega de Casa em meio a bagunça da volta às aulas. Sentira falta da amiga no feriado. "Como foi a viagem?"

A morena sorriu.

"Foi ótima" Respondeu. Hesitou antes de continuar. "Encontrei Viktor lá"

"Viktor Krum?" Ginny se surpreendeu. A amiga saíra com o jogador de quadribol já. Mas ela tinha 14 anos na época, não achava que era algo sério.

"Sim" Respondeu "Ele tem parentes na Escócia também"

"E aí?" Ginny pressionou, querendo mais informações.

"Ele está bem" As buchechas da morena atingiram um tom rosado.

"Ah, Hermione! Vocês saíram?" Riu, ela tinha um jogo inteiro escondido "Não acredito! E o Harry? Você esqueceu dele?"

A morena suspirou.

"Harry e eu temos algo especial, Ginny" Respondeu, puxando a amiga para se sentar no batente da janela do grande corredor, ignorando momentaneamente que deveria estar de olho nos alunos que estavam retornando à escola "Mas não quero perder um ótimo amigo, o melhor, para um namoro que não sei se dará certo"

Ginny assentiu em entendimento. Não achava que fazia sentido arriscar tudo por nada. Mas e se arriscasse tudo por algo maior ainda? Será que Hermione tinha noção disso?

"E agora?"

"Viktor disse que tentará me visitar em Hogsmeade qualquer fim de semana..." Um barulho enorme fez a morena parar de falar. As duas amigas, assim como os demais alunos do corredor procuraram a origem do barulho.

Ginny, já sabendo do que se tratava, deu uma desculpa qualquer e tratou de continuar com o seu caminho.

Não queria estar perto da amiga quando visse o que estava para acontecer. Não quando era a fundadora de um movimento que protegia animais silvestres em extinção. E, certamente, não ficaria nem um pouco satisfeita em ver um cavalo alado desgovernado pelos corredores do castelo, coberto de bomba de bosta austríaca e carregando um grifinório desacordado.

DgDgDgDgDg

"Fala, Ronald" A ruiva bufou, extremamente irritada, encontrando o ruivo no Salão Comunal. Seu querido irmão subornou sua colega de quarto, Romilda, a acordá-la. Tinha certeza que Harry não ficaria nem um pouco feliz em dar uma volta de vassourta com ela.

"Ginny" O ruivo cruzou os braços, encarando a irmã "Por que você fugiu ontem?"

Encarou o irmão, confusa.

"Do que você está falando?" Respondeu. "Não poderia esperar a hora do almoço?" Estava caindo de sono. Estava em débito com o descanso. Acordara cedo no dia anterior para ir a casa de Blaise. Ah! Era sobre isso que Ron estava falando. Sabia que devia ter raspado a cabeça de George também.

"Você sabe, Gin" Ron suspirou cansado "Não há necessidade de _fugir_ para encontrar seu namorado"

"Você está _aceitando_ meu namoro?" Perguntou incrédula. Será que seria assim tão fácil? Afinal, ele estava namorando Pansy Parkinson agora. Até seis meses atrás, não gostaria nem de estar nem no mesmo corredor que a sonserina.

"_Não_ _sonha_, Ginny" Ele riu, hipócrita.

Sabia que não seria assim fácil.

"Eu fui a casa de Blaise, ontem" Explicou. Seria melhor não piorar as coisas "Encontrar Luna" Preferiu não mencionar que Theo estava lá. Isso não melhoraria as coisas de jeito algum "Não queria ouvir as lamentações de Fleur"

Ron gargalhou.

"Ela ficou horrível careca" O ruivo disse sem ar "Acho que Bill até considerou terminar"

Ginny riu também. Tomara!

"Vamos tomar café" Abraçou a irmã e a conduziu ao Grande Salão. A ruiva revirou os olhos. Sabia que não teria um minuto de paz agora nesse castelo. Não enquanto estivesse namorando.

"Por falar em Fleur" O ruivo continuou, sorrindo divertido "George assumiu a culpa" Referia-se a brincadeira com a namorada do irmão. A ruiva arregalou os olhos. Sabia o que isso significava. Teria de ajudar os gêmeos com mais uma de suas brincadeiras. Na verdade, com as consequências dessa brincadeira.

"Ah, Ron" A ruiva fez uma voz manhosa e abraçou o irmão mais forte "Eu não quero falar com aqueles _duendes_!"

Ele riu.

"Nem tente, Ginny" Respondeu. Sabia que ela queria que ele pegasse o problema da vez. A ruiva bufou. Não insistiria mesmo. Os gêmeos_ sabiam _demais. E tinha certeza que não mediriam esforços para não deixar escapar a verdade sobre Theo. Ou melhor, sobre Draco.

"Onde está Harry?" Perguntou, sentindo falta do menino que sobreviveu.

"Hermione te contou sobre Krum, não?" Ele perguntou, entrando no Grande Salão. Ginny assentiu, compreensiva "Ele quer ficar sozinho"

"Ginevra!" Luna chamou da mesa das cobras. Os irmãos Weasley levantaram a cabeça em direção da voz. Avistaram a corvinal sentada entre Zabini e Nott. Acenava sorridente.

Ginny sentiu o abraço de seu irmão afrouxar e tentou ser rápida. Sabia que seu irmão também vira _Theo_.

"Vamos comer, Ron!" Tentou usar as palavras mágicas, segurando o seu braço. Ele nem a ouvira. Desvencilhara de suas mãos e marchara rapidamente em direção da mesa da sonserina. Os punhos fechados e o rosto vermelho. Ginny sabia que isso não daria certo.

Theo, notando que o ruivo vinha falar com ele, levantou-se. Era _por isso_ que sempre ficava com as filhas únicas.

"Olha, Weasley, por que não vamos lá fora..." Theo nem conseguiu terminar a sentença. Ron o acertara em cheio no nariz.

"RON!" Ginny exclamou horrorizada, vendo o sonserino cair no chão, levando as mãos ao rosto ensanguentado. Zabini segurou o ruivo pelo colarinho, protegendo o amigo de um chute que estava para receber.

"_Fique longe da minha irmã, sua cobra_" Cuspiu.

DgDgDgDgDg

Draco riu debochado. Cruzou os braços e apoiou-se de lado na parede branca da Ala Hospitalar. Madame Pomfrey fora buscar um ingrediente na sala do Prof. Snape para preparar uma poção para o paciente.

"Não seja um chorão, Nott" Zombou, vendo o amigo segurar o nariz já tratado. Já recebera um soco do Weasley e nem doera tanto assim.

Theo o fuzilou com o olhar. O nariz não estava mais quebrado ou sangrando, mas ainda doía. E como doía!

"_Para_, Draco" Ginny também não estava gostando desses comentários chatos do loiro. Estava sentada na cama ao lado de Theo, segurava o gelo em seu nariz. Não parava de se desculpar. Seu irmão era _tão _descontrolado. "Desculpa, Theo, eu juro, Ron é tão..."

"Relaxa, Gin" Ele sorriu para a ruiva e depois voltou a fuzilar Draco com o olhar "Malfoy vai me compensar por isso"

O loiro revirou os olhos e ignorou a piscadinha que Theo deu para Ginny e a risadinha infantil desta em resposta.

"Tenho boas notícias!" Blaise anunciou ao entrar na Ala Hospitalar. Mostrou uma garrafa de Firewhiskey importado para todos. O sorrisinho no rosto.

"Esquece, Zabini" Draco respondeu com a voz arrastada. Tirou a varinha do bolso e, com o rápido aceno, fez a garrafa desaparecer "Você quer ser expulso ou o quê?" Sua voz alterada.

"Era um Firewhiskey importado, edição limitada, Draco Malfoy!" Blaise explicou, incrédulo. Como ele poderia simplesmente negar uma preciosidade daquelas?

Ele riu sarcástico.

"Eu vou cumprir _apenas_ duas semanas de detenção com _McGonagal_ por causa de ontem!" Rebateu irritado. Referia-se a pequena brincadeira com Dean Thomas. Apesar de entupirem o grifinório com alguns grãos mágicos que Luna garantira que o faria esquecer a memória das últimas horas, o infeliz se lembrou dos três sonserinos. E, claro, deixou a ruiva de fora numa tentativa de conquistá-la. Não estava realmente encarando Blaise, seus olhos estavam em Theo e Ginny que riam cúmplices por causa do gelo que simplesmente derreteu e molhou o uniforme do sonserino "E não vou poder participar do próximo jogo!"

"Eu também vou cumprir detenção e não estou tão preocupado" Blaise deu de ombros e se jogou na cama ao lado, tirando os sapatos e afrouxando o nó da gravata verde e prata. Ele cumpriria detenção ajudando na Ala Hospitalar, enquanto Theo cumpriria ajudando na Biblioteca.

"Isso porque você não tem um pingo de responsabilidade, Zabini!"

Blaise encarou Draco. O loiro ainda assistia irritado a interação de Theo e Ginny, que não davam a mínima atenção aos dois. Sorriu malicioso. Draco era tão dramático. Ele ficou mais afetado com essa história do namoro da grifinória com o seu amigo de infância do que admitiria. Ponderou se meter na história. Não. Sim. Não. Draco o jogaria pela janela de seu quarto se ele se metesse. O sorriso aumentou. Certamente, se meteria.

"Você sabe o que aconteceu com o meu irmão, Blaise?" Ginny se levantou para buscar mais gelo.

O moreno riu.

"McGonagal tirou 70 pontos de sua Casa" Respondeu, sorridente "e, pelo que andam falando pelo castelo, ele ainda está na sala do diretor"

A ruiva suspirou conformada. Era óbvio que o diretor contataria sua mãe. Antes que pudesse pressionar mais gelo no nariz de Theo, Draco já estava ao seu lado, tomando o gelo de suas mãos.

"Por que ele não faz isso sozinho?" Referia-se a compressa de gelo. Notou que a voz do loiro estava fria.

"Porque ele não quer fazer a compressa" Respondeu. Era sua culpa, afinal, ele estar assim. Queria ajudar ao máximo. "E Madame Pomfrey disse que seria bom para não voltar a sangrar"

O loiro resmungou, ignorou a ruiva e pressionou ele mesmo o gelo no nariz de Theo, apesar de seus protestos.

Blaise revirou os olhos. Definitivamente, Draco era impossível. Será que ele não conseguia enxergar o que era óbvio para todos?

"Vem cá, Ginny" Puxou a ruiva pelo pulso e a fez se sentar na cama onde estava deitado "Deixa o Drake brincar de enfermeira com Theo" Ignorou o gelo que o amigo jogou em si, mas errou.

Todos riram. Exceto Draco, é claro.

* * *

**N/A**: Olá, meus amores! O que acharam?

Eu sei, demorei, dois longos anos, mas voltei! Não me matem! Só me xinguem! haha

Esse capítulo ficou tão fraco, mas foi a única coisa que saiu no momento. As minhas idéias estão muito mais à frente do que o presente da fic. Deu pra entender ou ficou confuso?

Vocês notaram que esse capítulo foi extremamente focado no casal DG? Vocês preferem assim ou um pouco de cada? Eu resolvi testar, pois recebi algumas reviews pedindo mais DG que o resto. Me falem, para que eu possa atender o que vocês querem também.

Harry e Hermione não estão mais juntos. Eu não gosto muito do casal, mas até que estava gostando do modo como eles estavam juntos. Coloquei Viktor Krum no meio para bagunçar um pouco, agora VOCÊS decidem se o resto da fic será H/H ou não, certo?

Quando eu comecei a fic, minha intenção era escrever vários capítulos, deixá-la bem recheada, porque quando eu lia uma fic que eu adorava e ela acabava no décimo capítulo, eu ficava louca da vida. Eu amo fics compridas! E bom, eu não queria que o Draco e a Ginny tivessem um amor da noite pro dia, queria que fosse um amor demorado.

Outra coisa que me deixava louca da vida era uma fic não terminada, por isso estou voltando.

Eu quero terminar "Minha Nada Mole Vida", acho que será a próxima a ser atualizada! Essa sim não terá tantos capítulos, quero fazer mais uns cinco capítulos no máximo.

Quanto as **REVIEWS**:

MUITO OBRIGADA A TODAS AS REVIEWS, MENINAS!

A fic tem várias leitoras novas, as antigas ainda são fiéis! Adorei! =]

Eu leio e me divirto com todas as reviews, gente! Até as piores!

Bom, até a próxima!

Beijos


	25. Acidente Ou não

**Acidente. Ou não?**

Draco jogou a pilha de pergaminho na mesa da Prof. de Transfiguração, entediado. As folhas se espalharam em cima dos trabalhos que a professora lia. Era o segundo dia de detenção e já não aguentava mais. Olhou janela a fora. Estava nevando. Queria tanto dar uma volta na neve. _Queria estar bêbado_. Queria estar jogando xadrez bruxo com Dumbledore. Queria estar em qualquer lugar. Menos _aqui_.

"Sr. Malfoy" A professora nem levantou o olhar dos pergaminhos que lia. Chamou sua atenção. "Se for para fazer esse serviço mal feito, é melhor aumentarmos essa detenção para um mês"

Draco revirou os olhos.

"Que seja" Resmungou. Mal prestara atenção no que ela dizia. Lembrou-se o motivo de sua distração e... a sua vontade era de lançar uma bela azaração em cima de Thomas. Se não fosse aquele grifinório desgraçado nunca estaria cumprindo detenção. A _Weasley_ também deveria cumprir, afinal, ela era culpada também. Ninguém mandou aquele grifinório maldito _gostar_ dela e causar essa maldita dor debaixo de seus maravilhosos fios loiros.

Amontoou várias penas gastas em cima da mesa quando na verdade devia organizá-las.

Aparentemente, agora, há outro maldito. Ou outros. Que seja.

"Sr. Malfoy!" Repreendeu novamente a professora. Nem vira que despedaçava com a própria mão as penas novas que estava repondo para a próxima aula dos novatos. Afrouxou o punho.

Jogou as penas fora e recolheu outras.

O problema não era o novo casal do momento ser o principal foco de fofocas e apostas. Era a proximidade repentina. A cumplicidade. Não estava gostando disso. Não mesmo.

"Boa noite, Sr. Malfoy" Dispensou a professora. Notou que continuava destruindo suas penas.

"Boa noite" Despediu-se, deixando o que estava fazendo para trás.

Pegou o corredor oposto ao que o levaria ao seu Salão Comunal.

Andou a passos largos, ignorando duas sonserinas que lhe chamavam a atenção, perguntando por Zabini. Pareciam duas doentes, apoiadas uma na outra. Revirou os olhos. São exatamente o tipo de mulher que o melhor amigo gosta. Ou gostava. Bonitas e mais burras que sua coruja. E, o mais importante, duas. De uma vez.

Cruzou vários corredores e subiu vários lances da escada, alcançando a Torre de Astronomia.

"Desembucha, Zabini!" A voz extremamente autoritária, quando encontrou quem procurava. Queria explicações. E queria agora.

O moreno estava encostado no batente da janela. Arqueou uma sobrancelha com a entrada de seu amigo. Levou aquele negócio trouxa à boca e deu uma longa tragada.

Draco sabia o que era aquilo. _Cigarro_. Claro que já experimentara. Islândia foi uma ótima viagem, afinal. Mas não queria nada relacionado aos trouxas perto de si.

Blaise soltou a fumaça para o lado, examinando o loiro atentamente.

"Madame Pomfrey não resiste ao meu charme, mal aguentou dois minutos ao meu lado e me dispensou da detenção" Explicou. Aquele sorrisinho no rosto.

"_Não estou falando sobre isso_" Disse entre dentes.

"Então, me esclareça" Blaise retrucou. Pelo visto a viagem que estava planejando para a Islândia com seus dois amigos iria por água abaixo. Sentia tanta falta dos cassinos. Talvez se ensinasse Loony a jogar...

"Por que Nott não larga do pé dela?" Cruzou os braços, esperando a resposta. Mais objetivo que isso não poderia ser.

"Por que _ela_ não larga do pé de Theo, você quer dizer" Reformulou a frase. Deu outra tragada e puxou os cabelos para trás com a mão livre. Uma tentativa frustrada de não deixar o amigo ver o riso.

Draco semicerrou os olhos e continuou encarando o moreno.

"Não estou vendo graça, Zabini"

Blaise parou de rir e o encarou também.

"Não seja difícil, Draco, ele sempre te respeitou, você devia aprender a fazer o mesmo" Era fato. Mesmo quando se afastaram, ele sempre o respeitou. Já Draco não podia dizer o mesmo.

"E ela?" Draco continuou, ignorando sua sugestão. Queria apenas entender essa aproximação repentina de ambos. _Entendia_ a amizade de Blaise com _ela._ "Não a conheço" Foi frio nas palavras. Não olhava mais para o moreno. Encarava firme o gramado extenso dos terrenos da escola, através da janela, coberto de neve.

"Acho que você a conhece melhor do que admitiria, Draco" Constatou.

O loiro nada disse. Andou até o amigo e encostou-se ao seu lado. O moreno ofereceu o maço que estava em seu bolso.

"Não"

Blaise revirou os olhos.

"Não me venha com aquela história de que isso veio de trouxas" Comentou com a voz arrastada, enfiando o maço nas mãos do loiro "Ginny é a maior traidora do sangue que há" Foi objetivo.

Ela é sangue puro, porém, infelizmente, traidora do próprio sangue. Com certeza isso seria uma verdadeira dor de cabeça um dia. _Um dia_?

Draco resmungou algo incompreensível e, com sua varinha, acendeu um cigarro também.

DgDgDgDgDg

"Ora, ora, se não é o novo casal do momento" Exclamou uma voz rouca, debochada.

Ginny e Theo pararam de andar e se viraram para ver o dono da voz. Surpreenderam-se. Kyle Stevens, corvinal, do sétimo ano. Theo mal ouvira a voz do colega em seus sete anos de Hogwarts. Na verdade, para ele, sua existência era irrelevante.

No entanto, Ginny sabia quem era. Ele vivia implicando com Luna. Agora, não mais. Não desde o incidente com Blaise no começo do ano letivo. Ele e Sara Perks nunca deram sossego a amiga. Sabia que eles não gostariam de ver o lado ruim de _Malfoy_.

"O que você quer, Stevens?" Ginny encarou o corvinal.

"Você acha que é capaz de me dar o que eu quero, Weasley?" Respondeu, rindo. Não gostou de seu tom de voz.

"Por Merlin" Theo resmungou e puxou a ruiva pela braço, ignorando o corvinal. Não tinha paciência para um idiota que simplesmente resolveu implicar com o novo alvo das fofocas do castelo. "Vamos, Gin"

"Está se achando, não, Nott?" Continuou o corvinal "Só por que Malfoy voltou a..."

"Não se atreva!" A ruiva viu tudo acontecer muito rápido. Theo soltou seu braço e avançou no outro. Preensou-o na parede de pedra, segurando-o pelo colarinho.

Ginny ficou alarmada. Nunca vira o sonserino ter uma atitude tão violenta. Ele aparentava ser tão sossegado.

"Vem, Theo" Aproximou-se dele e o puxou pelo braço, incerta. "Não vale a pena"

Nott soltou Stevens e, sem mais, continuou seu caminho, à passos pesados. Ginny apressou o passo para acompanhá-lo. Nunca o vira tão frio.

"Aposto que anda ganhando bem para acompanhar Nott, não, Ginny?" O corvinal continuou.

A ruiva parou de andar. Sentiu o rosto esquentar e a pulsação acelerar. _Ele não insinuou que ela pensava que ele estava insinuado_.

"_O que você disse_?" Ginny marchou até o corvinal. A varinha firmemente na mão direita.

Era isso, então? Estão comentando pelo castelo que Theo estava _pagando_ para ficar com ela? Todos sabiam que os sonserinos em geral vieram de famílias ricas e tradicionais. Gostavam de preservar a linhagem e o patrimônio. Theo não era diferente. Sua família era importadora de ingredientes raros e exclusivos para o St. Mungus. E bom, assim como Blaise, gastava galeões e galeões com bolões idiotas.

"Não se faça de sonsa, Weasley" O corvinal riu "Você sabe do que estou falando"

"Sinceramente, eu não sei!" Explodiu. Antes que pudesse lançar o feitiço das pernas presas no outro. Sentiu uma mão firme em seu ombro. Sabia quem era. Reconheceria seu toque em qualquer situação.

"Não, Weasley" Malfoy a olhou nos olhos. Ele a fez abaixar a varinha. "50 pontos da Corvinal, Stevens" Draco anunciou ao corvinal "E duas semanas de detenção"

"Você não pode tirar tantos pontos e aplicar detenção ao mesmo tempo, Malfoy" Stevens respondeu cético. Os monitores tinham que ser razoáveis quanto a aplicação da punição aos alunos infratores.

"Eu sei" Draco respondeu sádico "Mas o Prof. Snape pode"

Stevens hesitou. Sabia que o professor de poções e o monitor chefe eram praticamente família. Lançou uma última olhava para a ruiva e deu as costas para o casal, andando apressado no sentido oposto de Theo.

"Eu não preciso que você me defenda, Draco" Ginny guardou a varinha. Encarou o loiro. Estava possessa. Queria acabar com a raça de Kyle Stevens. Aquele filho da mãe foi capaz de insinuar que ela estava se vendendo para Theo. Que tipo de pessoa faz uma coisa dessas? Nem o sonserino a sua frente era tão baixo assim.

"Eu sei" Respondeu. "E eu não preciso que você faça algo estúpido"

"Você por acaso _ouviu_ o que ele disse?" Perguntou, incrédula. Será que ele tinha alguma noção do que Stevens falara.

"Eu ouvi, Weasley" Draco revirou os olhos "Não seja tão dramática"

"_Dramática?_"

"Podemos dar um jeito nesse problema de outro jeito" Draco explicou. Sabia que ela não devia deixar barato. Não quando alguém insinuava algo que afetava sua honra. "O que adianta você lançar uma azaração idiota, receber uma detenção e perder pontos para sua Casa?" Arqueou a sobrancelha "Stevens continuará ileso"

Ginny tentou acalmar os nervos. Odiava admitir, mas ele estava certo.

"O que você sugere, então?" Ela sabia que não ofegava mais. Ron mataria Stevens se soubesse. Mas não contaria ao irmão. Não agora que Ron já tinha o Diretor e sua mãe no pé por causa de suas atitudes.

"Deixa esse assunto para os profissionais, certo?" O loiro sorriu malicioso.

Ginny quase sentiu vontade de sorrir também. Sabia que Draco daria um jeito no infeliz que a insultara e deixara Theo possesso. _Theo_! Olhou ao redor. O outro sonserino se fora.

"Vou procurar Theo" Informou e saiu apressada pelo caminho que o outro sonserino fizera.

Draco revirou os olhos e sentiu o punho fechar. Respirou fundo. Como ela podia fazer isso? Acabara de ajudá-la e ela simplesmente foi atrás do outro. Theo não queria seu achado. E ele sabia disso. Era melhor procurar Zabini.

DgDgDgDgDg

"Minha mãe quer vir aqui para conversar com Dumbledore" Ron resmungou.

Pansy tentou ser compreensiva.

"Eu te avisei, Ron" Jogou os cabelos para trás e puxou o material para frente do ruivo.

Estavam na biblioteca. As aulas mal começaram e os professores já haviam distribuído trabalhos para fazerem. Certamente, estava relacionado ao fato de ser o ano de conclusão. Abriu o grosso livro de poções.

"Estranho" O grifinório comentou. Abriu seu próprio livro de poções.

"O que é estranho, Weasley?" Pansy mal levantara o olhar do livro que estudava.

O ruivo sorriu.

"Normalmente é a Mione que está no seu lugar" Explicou "Me ajudando com os estudos"

A sonserina olhou o namorado e cruzou os braços, deixando de lado o livro.

"Quer que volte a ser como antes?" Empinou o nariz, arrogante.

"Não" Respondeu, sincero. Queria passar o máximo de tempo possível com a menina à frente.

Pansy não era a Granger, mas tinha um bom motivo para estar na Sonserina, afinal.

"Espero que você não se importe de Harry juntar-se a nós" O ruivo acenou para o amigo que entrava na biblioteca com a mochila nas costas e a maior expressão de acabado.

"Não me importo" Pansy voltou a dar atenção ao livro "Ele é seu amigo e eu o respeito" Virou as páginas rapidamente. "Talvez isso te sirva de exemplo"

"O que você quer dizer?" Olhou-a, confuso, enquanto tirava sua mochila da cadeira onde Harry queria se acomodar. O grifinório cumprimentou o casal com um leve aceno de cabeça e se sentou. Pansy não podia estar falando sério. Quantas vezes já pegou a namorada gastando seus galeões em apostas idiotas que envolviam os seus melhores amigos? Se aquilo era respeito...

"Você desrespeitou meu amigo" Referia-se àquele infeliz que estava namorando sua irmã. Tinha certeza.

"Ele me desrespeitou primeiro" Ron exclamou, chamando a atenção de alguns estudantes que também estavam no local "Ele ficou com a minha irmã sem minha autorização"

"Tenha a santa paciência, Ronald" Pansy cruzou os braços "Você odiou quando Ginny deu aquele showzinho ao descobrir sobre nós"

"É diferente" Devolveu.

"Não vejo diferença" Pansy continuou.

"Nem eu" Harry comentou. Abriu seu livro de poções e o folheou desinteressado.

Ron nada disse. Era diferente, não era? Sua honra não estava em questão. Não sabia quais eram as intenções de Nott com sua irmã. Mas Ginny nunca deixaria alguém lhe tocar. Alguém que não quisesse. Thomas era o exemplo vivo. Também não conseguia entender por que Ginny estava saindo com o sonserino. Sabia que a irmã tinha uma certa aversão a eles, principalmente ao Malfoy. Contudo, isso não podia ser considerado. Ultimamente, ela andava mais com Zabini do que com Luna. O próprio ruivo costumava a detestar todos os sonserinos também e, agora, namora a melhor amiga do pior deles.

"Acho que Ginny quer chamar sua atenção" Harry continuou. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos, tentando assentá-los. Um grupo de meninas da lufa-lufa acenou para o grifinório. Este sorriu e retribuiu o aceno.

"Você não conhece mesmo a Ginny, Potter!" Zabini deu voz aos pensamentos de Ron. O sonserino apareceu, dando um beijo carinhoso no topo da cabeça da amiga. Esta sorriu.

"Dá para manter distância, Zabini?" O Weasley resmungou, puxando a namorada para perto de si.

"Eu até consigo, mas será que _ela_ consegue?" O sonserino arqueou uma sobrancelha, sugestivo, para o ruivo. Sentou-se na mesa ao lado.

"O que você quer dizer com isso?" Perguntou, sentindo as orelhas esquentarem.

Blaise riu.

"Pansy, querida, como você pôde esconder isso de seu amado?" Fingiu uma afetada indignação "Estou chocado" Virou-se para o ruivo "_Eu_ costumava ser o amado" Contou em tom de fofoca.

"_Você gostava dele_?" Ron soltou o abraço. Estava incrédulo. "Ele é _nojento_" Todos sabiam da fama de Zabini. E não apenas da fama com as mulheres.

"Há _anos_ atrás, Ron" Ela explicou, lançando um olhar mortal a Blaise, que mal disfarçava o riso. "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Estou procurando minha ruiva favorita" Sorriu malicioso. Virou-se para o Weasley. "E não é você"

"Fique longe da minha irmã, Zabini" Levantou-se, Ron.

"Não sei se você percebeu, mas estou com a Luna" Blaise explicou debochado, empurrando o ruivo de volta para a cadeira "E Ginny realmente _preza _minha companhia"

"Que seja" Resmungou, ignorando o sonserino. Pelo menos sabia que ele não dava em cima da irmã. No íntimo, sentia que podia contar com ele para que Ginny não tivesse a honra comprometida. Afinal, sabia o que ele fizera com Thomas. E isso era completamente insano. Desejou desesperadamente não ter nenhum tipo de sentimentos como esse para com o Malfoy.

Blaise suspirou cansado e se levantou.

"A imagem de mulherengo não lhe cai bem, Potter" Acrescentou antes de sair.

Harry mal prestara atenção na presença do sonserino. E estava _louco _para acertar as contas com Zabini. Não se esquecera que ele o embebedara e o jogara no lago, desacordado e coberto de bosta. Mas os sorrisos indiscretos de Hannah Abbott pareciam mais interessantes que uma vingança. Ou os olhares de Susan Bones.

DgDgDgDgDg

"Harry Potter _nunca _faria isso" Luna afirmou, sem tanta firmeza. Era a segunda pessoa que lhe passava essa informação no dia.

Merlin!

Aparentemente, Harry Potter foi visto aos beijos com Sara Perks, atrás do campo de quadribol.

Mas Harry Potter _sabia_ como ela se sentia em relação à Perks.

Talvez Harry Potter precisasse de um banho de suco de abóbora estragado para cair em si.

"Até mais, Rose" Despediu-se da colega lufa-lufa.

Caminhou apressada em direção da Torre da Grifinória. Sabia que ouvira Seamus comentar com uma colega sobre Harry Potter e xadrez bruxo em seu Salão Comunal.

"Harry James Potter!" Exclamou, autoritária, quando atravessou o quadro da mulher gorda.

"Luna?" O grifinório se afastou subitamente da menina que beijava. Como era seu nome mesmo...?

"Posso saber o que você estava fazendo aos beijos com _aquela_ minha colega de Casa?"

"Ei!" Exclamou, ofendida, a menina que até poucos minutos estava nos braços de Potter. Era uma corvinal e, consequentemente, colega de casa de Luna. Um ano mais nova. Ou mais velha. Não sabia. E não queria saber.

"Não estou falando de você, Joanne" Explicou. Mal percebera que isso só piorara os sentimentos da menina. Esta cruzou os braços e encarou o grifinório, que fazia de tudo para desviar o olhar. "O que você estava fazendo com Sara Perks?"

"Sara Perks?" Harry e Joanne exclamaram juntos. Esta irritada, o outro surpreso.

"Nem se preocupe em me procurar, Potter!" Joanne saiu, irritada, dando privacidade aos demais.

Harry, na verdade, mal se importara.

"Eu não beijei Sara Perks, Luna" Explicou, evitando seu olhar "Eu sei como você se sente em relação a ela..."

"Não é isso que andam falando por aí"

O menino suspirou, derrotado.

"Sinto muito, Luna" Desculpou-se. Tentou ajeitar os fios rebeldes. "Sara Perks foi um acidente" Sentia-se mal por ter mentido para a amiga "Um acidente terrível"

Luna encarou o grifinório.

"Esse seu ataque de Romeu, por acaso, não tem haver com o fato de Hermione estar saindo com Viktor Krum, tem?"

Ele nem se deu o trabalho de olhá-la nos olhos.

"Harry Potter!" A loira revirou os olhos, semelhante ao jeito que Zabini fazia. "Não é assim que você vai superar, Hermione!"

Ele nada disse. Esticou a mão e pegou uma peça do tabuleiro de xadrez bruxo que há pouco jogava com... Qual era mesmo o nome dela?

"Sabe o que você precisa, Harry?" Ela sorriu radiante. Sabia como ajudá-lo. Aproveitaria e faria dois feitiços em uma sacudida de varinha. "Distrações! Precisa de atividades para ocupar o tempo! E vou te contar, estou precisando de..."

Olhou-a, intrigado. Mal tinha vontade de acordar e tomar café da manhã.

DgDgDgDgDg

"Ginny!" A ruiva parou o caminho que fazia. Deparou-se com Blaise, ofegante. "Estava te procurando, querida"

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?" Olhou-o preocupada. Na verdade, estava um pouco ocupada procurando por Theo.

"Sim" Puxou-a delicadamente pelas mãos. Antes que ela pudesse protestar, ele já a havia feito se sentar no batente da janela. Olhou-a nos olhos. A ruiva nunca o vira tão _não_ _Blaise_. Sem aquele olhar malicioso ou aquele sorrisinho misterioso. "Theo não quer sua companhia agora"

"Por quê? Você já o encontrou?"

"Não"

"Então, como você pode saber o que ele quer ou não?" Perguntou, desconfiada. O olhar estreito.

"Eu sei o que aconteceu" Preferiu deixar de lado _quem_ contou o que aconteceu. "E eu conheço Theo desde que nasci, Ginny, eu sei que ele não quer ser encontrado"

"Talvez ele precise de alguém para conversar, Blaise"

Blaise suspirou.

"Ele não gosta quando os outros façam insinuações sobre sua relação com Draco" Segurou sua mão firmemente, enquanto explicava "Draco e Theo passaram por altos e baixos e tiveram que superar muita coisa" Continuou "E se tem algo que ele detesta é que insinuem que ele não é ninguém sem Draco" _E ao contrário também_. Acrescentou o rapaz mentalmente.

"Até parece, Theo é uma ótima pessoa, bem diferente de Draco"

Blaise sorriu compreensivo. Malfoy teria um ataque se a ouvisse, agora.

"Theo e Draco são muito parecidos" Explicou, passando a mão pelos cabelos negros. Encarou Ginny nos olhos. "Você gosta deles, não gosta, Gin?"

A ruiva assentiu, sentindo o rosto corar. Mas sabia que ele não perguntara com malícia. Já tinha ouvido Blaise comentar algo sobre a difícil relação dos dois.

"Então, por nós dois, dê um tempo ao Theo" Pediu. _Mesmo porque você não iria encontrá-lo nunca_.

Ginny hesitou.

"Espero que você esteja certo, ele parecia bem chateado" Levantou. "Vou ver se consigo chegar a tempo nas estufas" Informou e saiu apressada, dando a entender que estava atrasada para a aula.

Blaise soltou o ar, cansado.

Draco é tão cabeça dura. Sabia que quando ele o procurou não era com a intenção de zelar pelo bem estar de Theo. Na verdade, era bem o oposto. Mas não passaria o resto do ano escolar tentando afastá-los. Ou aproximá-los.

DgDgDgDgDg

Theodore saiu da Floresta Proibida. Sabia que pelo horário já devia ser hora da janta. E estava caindo de fome.

Andou sem pressa em direção do castelo.

Será que Ginny estava se sentindo mal pelo que Stevens disse? Claro que devia estar.

Deveria conversar com ela. Desconsiderou momentaneamente a idéia. Sabia que Draco estava irritado com sua proximidade de Ginny. Não queria magoá-lo, mas sabia que estava magoando mesmo assim.

Mas não podia simplesmente colocar um ponto final em sua relação com Ginny. Eram amigos agora.

"Boa noite, Theodore" Encontrou Luna na entrada do Salão Principal. A loira estava acompanhada de Potter. Sorriu para ela. Ignorou o grifinório. "Você andou sumido o dia todo"

"Prometi a Parvati que lhe faria companhia na janta" Explicou Potter a Luna, despedindo-se. E aproveitando finalmente a oportunidade de se livrar da loira.

Luna acenou um tchau com a mão e continuou esperando uma resposta do sonserino.

"Queria dar uma volta" Explicou.

"Severus não gostou que você faltou às duas aulas de Poções hoje"

Theo respirou cansado. Sabia que ele não gostaria. Blaise falta o tempo todo. Mas ele não é afilhado de Snape.

"Espero que você esteja se sentindo melhor" Sorriu simples e colocou a varinha atrás da orelha. "Blaise me contou o que aconteceu"

Assentiu compreensivo.

"Acho que preciso conversar com Ginny" Contou "Stevens pegou pesado com ela"

"Imagino" Suspirou, dramática "Kyle Stevens é muito mal educado"

"Você vai jantar na nossa mesa hoje?" Perguntou, educado. A conversa sobre o corvinal, fez Nott se lembrar que Luna não tinha amigos na própria casa. Sempre revezava as refeições nas mesas da Sonserina ou da Grifinória. Ofereceu o braço para a menina, quando confirmou com a cabeça "Deixe-me acompanhá-la" Entraram no salão e caminharam até a mesa das serpentes, ignorando os olhares de alguns alunos mais maldosos.

"Blaise vai me levar para um passeio no mar mediterrâneo nas próximas férias" Contou, sonhadora. O moreno a fazia se sentir tão bem, tão amada. Sentia vontade de partilhar sua felicidade. Principalmente, com alguém que sabia que também ficaria feliz com sua felicidade. E a de Blaise.

Theo sorriu malicioso. Mas nada comentou. Sabia o que Blaise queria. E ela sabia disso também.

"Loony!" Blaise sorriu, radiante, quando os dois chegaram na mesa. O moreno, que estava sentado ao lado de Draco, empurrou o loiro bruscamente para o lado, abrindo espaço para que a namorada se sentasse ao seu lado. Malfoy revirou os olhos e puxou o seu prato para perto.

Theo se sentou do outro lado do loiro.

"Você não estava na Floresta Proibida, estava?" Draco sussurrou para Theo. Sabia que este adorava dar umas voltinhas pela orla da floresta.

"Não" Respondeu. Um olhar irônico no rosto. "Assim como você não estava fumando"

Respirou fundo. Draco estava cheirando aquele negócio trouxa que uma vez experimentou na Islândia.

"Snape quer te matar por perder o trabalho que passou hoje" Contou, ignorando a irônia.

Theo mal prestara atenção no que ele falara. Estudou seu rosto. Parecia sentido. Tentava não demonstrar os sentimentos, sem êxito. Acompanhou o olhar do amigo para a mesa dos leões.

"O que Pansy está fazendo lá?"

"A mesma coisa que Luna faz aqui" Draco indicou com a cabeça para a corvinal, que colocava a comida no prato de Zabini.

Theo riu. Sempre acharia engraçado a relação da amiga com o Weasley.

"Luna Lovegood" Draco chamou a atenção da loira, olhando sugestivo e irritado para o frasco no meio da mesa. "O que eu falei sobre coisas vivas e nojentas em cima da mesa?"

"Saliva de centauro não estava na sua lista de coisas vivas" Ela respondeu, voltando a atenção a sua refeição, contando ao amado sua idéia de recuperar Harry Potter.

"E nem na lista de coisas nojentas" Blaise completou, divertido, antes de dedicar sua total atenção à menina.

Malfoy revirou os olhos e os ignorou. Preferia não ter sido informado sobre o que se tratava o frasco.

DgDgDgDgDg

"Não converso com Hermione há dias" Ginny comentou com o irmão, que a acompanhava para o café da manhã.

"No momento, ela prefere lidar com os problemas simplesmente ignorando-os" Constatou. E era verdade. Estava trabalhando dobrado na Monitoria. Por ela e por Malfoy, visto que este não fez nada desde que voltaram das férias. Mas a monitora chefe não parece ter percebido. Ou não liga mais. Difícil saber.

"Harry não parece diferente" Acrescentou, lançando um olhar para o moreno que estava de papo-furado com uma quintanista da Grifinória perto da escadaria.

"Nem me fale" Ron resmungou. Não gostava dessa nova atitude do amigo. Sabia que isso estava magoando Hermione. Porém, apesar de seus esforços em conversar com a amiga, esta insistia que estava tudo bem e que andava ocupada.

Ginny segurou o braço do irmão e o olhou nos olhos, confiante. Theo e Pansy vinham em sua direção.

"Comporte-se, Ron" Pediu, referindo-se ao sonserino. "Theodore é muito querido"

Ron fechou a cara. Tudo em seu bom tempo.

"Bom dia, Gin" Theo cumprimentou, enquanto Pansy abraçava o namorado. Procurava conforto, carinho. Parecia triste. "Bom dia, cunhado" Acrescentou, cínico. Ron revirou os olhos e o ignorou enquanto arrastava Pansy para o Salão Principal.

"Tudo certo com você?" Ela perguntou, preocupada. Não conseguira conversar com o rapaz no dia anterior, por causa de Blaise.

Theo respirou pesado.

"Sinto muito por ontem" Disse em tom de voz baixo. "Não imaginei que aquele idiota fosse te ofender"

Ela revirou os olhos.

"Você não me deve desculpas, Theo" Respondeu. Não era culpa dele, afinal. "O que aconteceu com Pansy?"

"Recebeu notificação informando que o testamento de seus pais será aberto hoje" Contou. Isso o fez lembrar que precisava avisar Draco. "Está afim de tomar café da manhã na cozinha hoje?" Convidou.

DgDgDgDgDg

"Essa foi a última vez, Zabini" Draco resmungou, enquanto se servia de chocolate quente. Estava cansado de dormir no sofá do Salão Comunal que dividia com Granger. Cansado não era a palavra certa. Quebrado definia melhor sua situação.

"Claro, Drake" Ignorou o loiro enquanto sorria em direção de Ginny e Theo que entravam na cozinha. "Apostou quanto, Nott?" Mostrou um saquinho de couro de dragão, cheio de galeões. Indicando que estava para gastar.

"200" Respondeu, sentando-se ao seu lado. "Naquela gralha da grifinória, qual o nome dela...?"

"Brown?" A menina até que era atraente, mas insuportável quando abria a boca.

"Essa mesma"

"Drake aqui apostou na Madame Pince" O moreno contou, rindo, enquanto Ginny tomava o único lugar disponível que, por força do destino, ou não, era ao lado do loiro.

"Qual é o bolão da vez?" A ruiva perguntou para Blaise, tentando ignorar o olhar penetrante de Draco em si. Não se surpreendia mais com a tentativa de Draco de desencalhar a bibliotecária com um grifinório.

"Harry Potter e sua próxima vítima" Explicou. Harry estava tão diferente. Ginny nunca achou que Luna fosse conseguir ajudar o menino mesmo. Não há dúvidas que ele preferia tentar superar Hermione com outras garotas, do que coletar saliva de centauro. Ou qualquer besteira que ela inventasse.

"Vocês podiam pegar leve com Harry" Pediu "Ele não está passando por um momento fácil"

As gargalhadas dos três sonserinos deixavam bem claro que seu pedido nunca seria aceito.

Tentou ignorá-los, enquanto se servia de torradas e suco. Estava querendo um milagre. Os três nunca largariam o pé de Harry, principalmente Draco.

"Querida," Blaise pegou sua mão por cima da mesa, enquanto recuperava o fôlego. "você ainda não aprendeu absolutamente _nada _nesses últimos meses?" Perguntou sugestivo, maldoso.

"Acho que não" Resmungou ao tirar a mão de perto do moreno. "Luna já acordou?" Ginny perguntou ao loiro ao seu lado, quando percebeu que Theo e Blaise conversavam em tom de voz baixo entre si.

O loiro arqueou uma sobrancelha para ela.

"Não sou babá da sua amiga" Respondeu, mau humorado.

Ela ignorou o tom de voz e analisou o rosto dele. Estava com aparência cansada. As olheiras tiravam o brilho do seu olhar e o cabelo, que normalmente era impecável, estava um pouco desalinhado. E, se é que era possível, parecia extremamente atraente.

"Você está bem?" Perguntou, preocupada.

Ele baixou o olhar para encontrar com o dela. Os lábios finos tremerem levemente. A ruiva ainda sentia seu rosto esquentar toda vez que ele a olhava daquele jeito.

"Não dormi bem" Explicou.

Ela assentiu em entendimento. Voltou sua atenção a refeição. Sabia que ele provavelmente não prolongaria a conversa. Não enquanto o assunto era ele.

"E você?" Sentiu a mão fria do rapaz alcançar a sua mão livre por baixo da mesa e entrelaçar seus dedos aos seus. Ela voltou a encará-lo, surpresa. Sentiu o rosto esquentar mais ainda. "Está bem?"

"Estou, comecei o dia mal, mas estou" Respondeu, sequer sabia o que estava falando. A mão fria de Draco na sua era uma novidade.

"Por quê?" Perguntou. Aquele tom era de preocupação?

"Dean" Explicou.

Sua mão fria enrijeceu. Fez uma nota mental de dar um fim no grifinório. Mas este não era sua maior preocupação no momento.

Revirou os olhos quando Theo chamou-lhe a atenção.

"Pansy foi notificada sobre a abertura do testamento hoje" Contou.

Draco assentiu. Voltou sua atenção para a ruiva e puxou sua mão, aproximando de si. Depositou um beijo casto nela. Um sorriso mínimo nos lábios apareceu, quando se afastou.

"Até mais tarde" Despediu-se, deixando a ruiva desconsertada. Lançou um olhar significativo para os amigos e se levantou.

"Não precisa se achar, Ginny" Theo resmungou, após Malfoy sair de vista "Ele não estava agradando" Explicou "Estava marcando o território"

"Como é que é?"

"Draco ouviu Warrington comentando sobre você e sua linda cabeleira" Blaise contou, malicioso, brincando com uma mecha da menina "Aparentemente, o seu relacionamento com Theo está despertando interesse nos outros caras da escola" Warrington era um sextanista, como ela, muito alto e forte. Na verdade, ele parecia um ogro.

A ruiva revirou os olhos. Depois as mulheres que são difíceis de entender. Durante 16 anos da sua vida foi solteira, não que agora não seja, mas todos achavam que ela estava saindo com Theo e, de repente, _isto _atraiu a atenção dos outros garotos.

DgDgDgDgDg

"Papai me contou que o seu pai cancelou alguns contratos da empresa semana passada" Draco comentou, enquanto balançava o copo contendo Firewhiskey nas mãos. Ele, Blaise e Theo cabulavam aula na Sala dos Monitores. Esperavam notícias de Pansy e a lareira dessa sala era uma das únicas do Castelo que tinham conexão com as lareiras de fora.

"Papai me disse algo do tipo" Theo comentou, sem muito interesse "Parece que quis cortar o mal pela raiz, alguns investimentos eram perda de galeões"

O loiro assentiu, entendendo.

"A empresa da família de Stevens está falindo e esse negócio salvaria a pele deles, sabia?" Continuou "Aparentemente, estão perdendo a casa também"

Draco não engolia a súbita implicância do corvinal.

"Você não está sugerindo o que eu estou pensando que está!" Theo soltou uma risada nasal. "Isso é tão clichê"

"Como você pode tirar conclusões precipitadas, Drake?" Blaise, que abastecia seu segundo copo de bebida, sorriu malicioso. "Talvez Stevens esteja apenas interessado em nosso amigo" Virou-se para Theo e fingiu um olhar compreensivo "Não tenho nada contra, você sabe, contanto que a pureza do sangue seja preservada, tem minha benção"

"Me poupe, Zabini" Nott fingiu irritação.

A porta do cômodo abriu bruscamente.

"Boa tarde, meninos" Daphne Greengrass cumprimentou os colegas de Casa, sorrindo. Largou uma pilha enorme de pergaminhos em cima da mesa de reuniões e ajeitou os longos cabelos para trás do ombro.

"Olá, querida" Draco se levantou para cumprimentá-la. "A sangue ruim não está abusando da sua boa vontade, está?"

"Na verdade, a única tarefa que ela me passou desde que o recesso acabou foi essa" Indicou os pergaminhos que ela carregava.

"Está servida, Daph?" Blaise ofereceu seu copo para a colega. O olhar sugestivo.

"Não tenho mais 14 anos, Blaise" Respondeu, sorrindo. Ele costumava embebedá-la, durante a semana, fazendo-a perder aula. Assim com Pansy e Millicent.

"E como está o relacionamento com a Patil?" Provocou, malicioso.

"Ótimo" Respondeu. Empinou um pouco o queixo. "Não precisa atazaná-la" Toda vez que o moreno a encontrava pelos corredores, jogava comentários insinuosos sobre a amiga. Principalmente, na frente de sua irmã gêmea que estava alheia ao relacionamento.

"Como quiser" Riu, bebendo mais um gole de seu copo.

"Vocês não precisam se esconder aqui, o Flitwick cancelou a aula de hoje" Contou antes de sair da sala, jogando uma piscadela.

Draco e Blaise encararam Theo, incrédulos, assim que a menina desapareceu pelo portal. Ele tinha uma expressão dura no rosto. O olhar ainda na porta.

"Você só pode estar brincando!" Blaise exclamou, debochado. Theodore tinha uma queda por Daphne. _Quando tinha 10 anos_. Eles eram namoradinhos de infância.

"Eu não tenho mais esse tipo de sentimento por ela" Respondeu, grosso. E era verdade. Não tinha mais esses sentimentos por Daph.

Blaise se levantou, rapidamente. Um sorriso brilhante no rosto. Draco conhecia aquela expressão, não podia ser coisa boa...

"Luna quer aprender a voar!"

"Luna já sabe voar" Comentou, Theo, sarcástico. "Em testrálios"

"Mas não em vassouras" Respondeu, ignorando seu tom de voz. A loira tinha medo de vassouras. Pelo menos de tentar conduzí-las sozinha. Intencionalmente, ficou doente em todas as aulas de vôo no primeiro ano. "Acho que agora é um bom momento para aprender" Caminhou em direção à porta.

"Ela tem aula, Zabini" O Monitor Chefe exclamou, autoritário. Afinal, a corvinal já era uma encrenca ambulante, não precisava de alguém incentivando-a a piorar sua situação.

"Ela não tem aula nesse horário" Parou e voltou a encarar os amigos. "E se interessar a algum dos dois" Um olhar malicioso e um meio sorriso nos lábios foi visto no rosto bonito, antes de continuar o trajeto "Ginny também não tem"

Theo respirou pesado.

Sua situação com Draco já não estava ruim o suficiente para Blaise colocar mais fogo?

Encarou o teto, por longos segundos, ao mesmo tempo que ignorava o olhar rígido do loiro em si. Esperou que este se levantasse e seguisse o caminho do moreno para se levantar também.

Talvez devesse esperar por Pansy sozinho. Pensou, irônico, como se houvesse outra opção. Puxou a mochila e tirou seu material de Herbologia. Pansy poderia levar horas para chegar.

Seria uma longa tarde. Puxou o que restava da garrafa para perto de si.

DgDgDgDgDg

"Sinto muito, amor, mas nesse tempo não podemos voar" Blaise lamentou. Sentia como se um punhal fosse cravado em cheio no seu peito ao negar algo tão simples a sua querida. Contudo, estava nevando muito e não queria se arriscar a qualquer acidente. Não enquanto esta já tinha medo de voar. Não enquanto o diretor e o prof. de Poções rondavam a saída principal do castelo.

Luna sorriu compreensiva.

"Tudo bem" Queria apenas ficar na companhia do rapaz. Não importava como ou onde. "Comprei sapos de chocolate, podemos trocar figurinhas?"

"Ótima idéia" Concordou o moreno. Os calouros provavelmente teriam outra má digestão por causa do doce. "Ou poderíamos dar um pulinho no Salão Comunal do Monitor Chefe" Puxou-a pela mão.

Draco, que assistia a interação do casal, não podia conter a satisfação. Não porque eles pareciam felizes, mas porque estavam evitando problemas e isso era mais que suficiente para ele. Sentindo a necessidade de dar privacidade ao casal, olhou ao redor e avistou a cabeleira ruiva que procurava. Ela estava saindo do aposento.

Levantou-se e a seguiu para fora do Salão Principal.

Encontrou-a parada em frente a escadaria, recebendo um pacote vermelho e amarrotado de uma coruja negra.

Após liberar a coruja, o loiro viu a menina ler o cartão que acompanhava o presente. Seu rosto atingiu um tom vermelho que provavelmente indicava que ela estava encabulada. Então, ela analisou o pacote por todos os ângulos, sem desembrulhar. Aproximou-se dela.

"É mais fácil descobrir o que é se você puxar esse laço rídiculo" Comentou. Sentia-se irritado. Queria saber o que ela tinha recebido, por quê, e, principalmente, de quem. Mas seu orgulho era muito maior para simplesmente interrogá-la como se fosse um namorado ciumento.

Ela pulou de susto pela proximidade do sonserino e quase deixou o pacote cair.

Draco não conteve a risada.

"Eu estava para desembrulhar" Resmungou a ruiva "Se é que te interessa"

"Quem te enviou?"

Ginny evitou os olhos cinzas e ponderou se devia ou não responder. Enfiou o cartão no bolso e puxou o laço, desembrulhando o pacote. Decidiu contar. Tratava-se de Draco, afinal, ele descobriria de qualquer jeito.

"Theo"

O loiro nada disse.

"Uau!" Surpreendeu-se com o delicado frasco de perfume que estava dentro do pacote. Parecia de cristal. Dentro tinha um líquido no tom lilás. Não conhecia muitos perfumes, mas parecia muito caro e de muito bom gosto.

Ela borrifou no ar e sentiu a sua fragrância. Para surpresa de Draco, viu a menina deixar um sorriso leve esboçar em seu rosto, um brilho significante atingir seu olhar. Não a reconheceu. Ela não era o tipo de menina que ligava para cosméticos de grife. "Parece o jardim da casa da minha falecida avó" Comentou.

_Sabia_ que aquela reação tinha outro significado.

Assistiu, então, a menina esticar o braço livre e borrifar o perfume nele. Depois, jogou os cabelos ruivos para trás e preparou o pescoço para perfumá-lo. Antes de fazê-lo, Ginny soltou um grito agonizante. Deixou o frasco cair estrondosamente no chão, fazendo o cristal despedaçar em inúmeros cacos e o líquido espalhar-se todo.

Ela levou a mão direto para o braço, como se lá tivesse uma marca negra queimando. Seus joelhos cederam.

"_Está queimando_!"

Draco aproximou-se da ruiva, alarmado. Ela segurava as lágrimas.

"Deixe-me ver" Pediu, o mais sutil que pôde.

Ela esticou o braço e, então, ele viu. Exatamente onde o perfume alcançou sua pele, estava carne viva. O restante do braço estava avermelhando. Aquilo não era decorrente de uma fórmula mal preparada, pelo contrário, parecia uma fórmula cujo efeito era exatamente o pretendido.

"O que está acontecendo, Draco?" Sua voz esganiçada, tentava conter o desespero.

"Não sei" Não sabia mesmo. Nunca tinha visto nada do tipo. Mas não podia perder tempo. Em um movimento rápido a levantou e colocou em seu colo. "Vamos para ala hospitalar"

Ela assentiu, levando a mão ao braço dolorido. Mordia os lábios numa tentativa frustrada de não gritar de dor. As lágrimas rolavam livremente por seu rosto.

"Vai ficar tudo bem" Olhou direto nos olhos dela.

DgDgDGdG

"Desse jeito você vai ficar careca, querida" Não pôde evitar a brincadeira. Pansy sempre teve a mania de pentear os cabelos quando estava irritada. Escovava os cabelos brutamente.

A morena se virou para encarar o amigo e não conseguiu controlar o objeto em sua mão. Passou raspando pela cabeça de Theo.

"Onde está o Draco?" Ela perguntou entredentes. "Você não está ajudando em nada, Nott"

O rapaz parou de rir.

"Acho que está pegando minha namorada" Respondeu. Pansy deixou a irritação de lado por alguns segundos e encarou o amigo. Não sabia se ele falava sério ou se brincava.

"Sinceramente, Theo, espero que você não esteja gostando dela..."

"É uma brincadeira!" Respondeu, rapidamente. Merlin sabe que não gostaria de trocar faíscas com Draco por causa dela. Não agora. Não mesmo.

"Então, fala sério!" Exclamou, dando um leve tapa em seu peito. "Acho que vou simplesmente deixar Richard tomar posse dos negócios de papai e esquecer o assunto..."

A voz estremeceu.

"Desculpe, querida" Ele estava sendo um idiota. Precisava ajudá-la. Puxou-a pelo braço e a fez se sentar ao seu lado. Encostou a cabeça da menina em seu ombro e a ninou. Sabia que por mais forte que ela tentasse ser, as lágrimas seriam inevitáveis.

O testamento dos falecidos pais da amiga foi aberto e nele constava que todos os bens da família seriam de seu pertence. Contudo, havia uma condição para assumir os negócios da família: não adiantava ter a maioridade atingida, precisava estar casada ou pelo menos noiva. Para muitos, era uma condição ridícula, mas Theo entendia o por quê da condição. As famílias puro-sangue são muito tradicionais. Acreditavam na importância de um herdeiro homem para a continuidade da linhagem e, principalmente, para assumir os negócios. E Pansy era filha única.

Como Pansy não era casada, a posse dos negócios iria para o familiar, homem, mais próximo e apto para exercer essa tarefa. Nesse caso, seu primo de segundo grau por parte de pai, Richard.

Ocorre que todos sabiam que Richard era traiçoeiro. Provavelmente, daria um jeito de sumir com tudo que sua família havia construído.

"Vamos achar uma solução para o seu problema, querida, não se preocupe" Consolou, depositando um beijo carinhoso no topo de sua cabeça.

Antes que ela pudesse responder, a porta da Sala dos Monitores abriu estrondosamente.

"_Francamente, Theo_" Millicent Bulstrode apareceu pelo portal, sorrindo maliciosa. Jogou os longos cabelos loiros para o lado. "É tão clichê achar o suposto cavaleiro traindo a dama quando ela mais precisa de seus serviços" Comentou.

"O que você quer dizer?" Não gostou de sua insinuação. Não soltou o abraço da amiga. Sabia que Pansy detestava Millicent no momento.

"Aquela coisa que você chama de namorada acabou de sofrer um acidente" Explicou, animada. Os olhos brilhavam pela fofoca que estava prester a espalhar e, quem sabe, iniciar um novo bolão. Pansy e Theo se levantaram alarmados.

"Não seja rude, Millicent" Daphne apareceu logo atrás da companheira de Casa. Encarou Theo, compreensiva. "É melhor vocês irem para a Ala Hospitalar, Draco e o Weasley estão tendo outra briga"

DgDgDgDgDg

"Sua cobra, desprezível" Weasley estava possesso. Uma pequena multidão se aglomerava no corredor da Ala Hospitalar. Draco sentia-se ridículo. Estava preso nessa situação patética. "Se alguma coisa acontecer a minha irmã, considere-se morto" Livrou-se dos braços de Potter e, então, seu punho encontrou o nariz do loiro. Segunda vez nesse ano letivo. Terceira vez em um sonserino. O Weasley precisava aprender a ter auto controle, com urgência.

"Weasley!" Rugiu, levando a mão ao nariz ensanguentado. Deixou um sorriso sádico aparecer. "Obrigado" Agradeceu, irônico. "Só me deu mais um motivo para ficar perto _dela_"

Pansy chegou em meio a confusão e foi de encontro ao ruivo, segurando-o pelo braço, enquanto Nott amparava o amigo e o acompanhava enfermaria a dentro.

Após fechar o portal da ala hospitalar, Draco se livrou do amigo e o prensou contra a parede, segurando-o pelo colarinho. Theo bateu a cabeça fortemente na parede de pedra.

"_Você perdeu a cabeça, Nott_?" Nunca esperaria tal reação dele. Não de _Theo_. Ele sempre foi o melhor de todos os seus amigos. Nos melhores sentidos. O mais decente.

"Depois dessa pancada, é um milagre não ter perdido" Resmungou, levando a mão à cabeça. Estava sangrando também. Não ligou. Encarou o sonserino que estava com os olhos negros. "Draco?"

"Olha lá o que aconteceu, cretino" Cuspiu, indicando para o interior do aposento.

Ginny estava desacordada. Madame Pomfrey e o Prof. Snape cercavam-na, agitados, movimentando as varinhas, carregando poções. A ruiva, Theo reparou com uma pontada de afeto, estava pálida e seus lábios sem cor. Seu braço esquerdo estava em carne viva.

"Pelo amor de Merlin, _isso é uma enfermaria_!" A responsável exclamou incrédula, ao verificar o tumulto que os dois causavam.

"Por isso estou aqui" Draco respondeu, esquecendo-se momentaneamente de toda educação que seus pais lhe deram. Indicou o nariz ensanguentado.

"Não perca seu tempo, Papoula, eu cuido desses dois" Snape resmungou, alcançando-os rapidamente e arrastando-os até a cama mais distante da grifinória. A enfermeira voltou toda sua atenção a menina.

Draco pegou uma toalha branca e limpou o sangue. Sabia que o nariz não estava quebrado desta vez. Estava apenas um pouco dolorido.

"Esse bastardo a envenenou" Sussurrou para o mestre de poções que fechava o corte da cabeça do 'bastardo' em questão.

"Eu o quê?" Theo exclamou mais surpreso que ofendido, impedindo Snape de terminar o curativo.

"Aquele perfume que você deu a ela" Explicou, sangue continuava a escorrer do seu rosto pálido. "Estava envenenado"

Nott estreitou o olhar e cruzou os braços. A expressão mudando drasticamente.

"Sabe o que eu acho, Draco?" Sua voz fria, contida "Você está mais preocupado com o ciúme idiota que você está sentindo, do que com a saúde da Ginny"

Draco apontou a varinha para o outro. Seus olhos estavam escuros e frios. E decepcionados.

"Você não tem que dar perfumes à ela" Sussurrou.

Theo soltou uma risada nasal e levantou a varinha também.

"Eu não machuquei Ginny, sequer dei um perfume à ela, seu idiota!" Informou "E se tivesse dado, acho que não seria problema seu!"

"Chega!" Snape recolheu a varinha dos dois com uma sacudida da própria varinha. Esses dois eram insuportáveis. "Theodore não é o responsável, Draco"

O loiro encarou o padrinho com a sobrancelha arqueada. Cruzou os braços.

"Você está duvidando da minha habilidade em legilimência" Constatou, debochado o professor.

O loiro revirou os olhos.

"Não estou acusando Nott de machucá-la, apenas de ter dado o perfume, ela mesma me disse que era um presente dele"

"Ela _pensa _que ele enviou o presente" Entregou um pedaço de papel ao afilhado. Este logo reconheceu o papel como sendo o cartão que a ruiva recebeu e acompanhava o presente "Essa não é a letra de Theodore" Explicou "_Não levei dez horas para entender o que estava escrito_" Comentou, não perdendo a oportunidade de insultar a incapacidade de Nott de ao menos dar-se ao trabalho de tentar melhorar sua caligrafia. Costumava levar horas para corrigir os trabalhos do rapaz. Até Longbottom conseguia ter uma caligrafia decente.

'_Querida, Ginny,_

_É perfeito para você._

_T. Nott_.'

"Não" Concordou a contra gosto, detestando-se por admitir que estava errado "A letra de Theo é pior que a sua" Insultou o professor também. Este ignorou o comentário e encarou o sonserino.

"Alguém, se passando por mim, tentou machucar Ginny?" Nott não podia acreditar. Quem poderia querer machucar alguém tão amável como a ruiva. Ela podia ser um pouco esquentada, sim. Mas não tinha inimigos. Ou assim pensava.

"Aparentemente" Draco assentiu, tirando as mesmas conclusões que o amigo.

"Voltem lá e e colha as provas" Snape orientou aos meninos. Afastou-se, indicando que voltaria a assistir à menina.

"Espere" O loiro pediu, jogando a toalha suja em cima da cama.

O professor parou e virou-se para encarar o afilhado.

"Ela vai ficar bem" Snape informou, neutro "Agora vá"

"Vamos, Nott"

Theo riu, debochado.

"Vai sozinho, Draco" Respondeu displicente "Vou aguardar aqui, afinal, ela é_ minha namorada_"

A enfermeira pulou de susto quando Draco bateu a porta com toda a força que tinha ao sair da ala hospitalar.

* * *

**N/A**: Oi, queridas, eu li e reli esse capítulo, mas são 3:45 da manhã e eu não sei se corrigi todos os erros. Então, sorry se por ventura vocês encontrarem algum. Ou alguns. Ou muitos.

Na verdade, estive relendo a fic toda essa semana e, NOSSA, quantos erros. Eu sabia que tinha um ou outro, mas não tantos assim. Acho que preciso de uma beta.

Bom, espero que aproveitem, o próximo capítulo já está quase pronto, vou tentar postar nesse fim de semana.

Quanto às reviews do capítulo anterior, ADOREI! haha Adorei ver algumas leitoras antigas que acompanham a história desde o começo, (e bota uns três anos aí), e outras novas também! Adorei, adorei mesmo! Obrigada pela paciência, people.

Pelas reviews, vi também que vocês estão começando a descobrir algumas coisinhas já... hahaha.. aiiiii que vontade de contar! Eu sou daquelas que adora contar, sabe. Se eu as conhecessem, provavelmente, já saberiam o fim da história.

Pelo visto, a maioria não é tão a favor assim de separar Harry e Hermione, e muito menos de deixá-la com Krum. Mas vou deixar em aberto ainda, toda opinião é muito bem vinda, então, como estou na dúvida, me façam mudar de idéia, ou não. O futuro desse casal, vocês decidem! =]

Ah, e eu já coloquei muita coisa na história que foi sugestão de vcs, então, podem mandar bastante...

**Thaay Lovegood, Mand Malfoy, sa5m, Annia Winter, Ruiva, Nick, Milli, Nina, AngelConnor, Vespa Sads, Jennifer Malfoy Weasley, Paula Weasley, Thaynara Zayin Malfoy, Juuh Malfoy, lizzie (Eu me lembro de você!), Yo mismo (Tbm me lembro de vocÊ! haha), G. Fanfiction, Schaala, Artemise3000, Srta. Mii Weasley Malfoy, Lah Malfoy, Ruiva, A.G** - Obrigada pelas reviews!

Muitos beijos, até mais!


	26. Hogsmeade

**Hogsmeade**

Ginny abriu os olhos.

Piscou uma, duas, três vezes.

Olhou ao redor e pensou estar dormindo ainda.

Seus pais e os gêmeos rodeavam sua cama. Expectativa em seus olhares.

Tentou se levantar. Mas não conseguiu, estava atordoava. Puxou na memória o que havia acontecido e... lembrava-se apenas da dor. O olhar foi direto para seu braço. Estava enfaixado. Mas não doía mais.

"O que houve?" Sua voz saiu rouca. Olhou direto para seu pai. Ele sorriu. Parecia cansado, mas contente.

"Você não tem sorte mesmo, hein, pirralha" George se manifestou antes, sentando-se ao seu lado na cama da Ala Hospitalar. "Atingida duas vezes por magia negra em uma única vida..."

"...está tentando superar Harry Potter?" Completou Fred, sorrindo brilhante. Através da piada, parecia aliviado.

"_Não tem graça_!" Sua mãe desceu um cascudo nos gêmeos. Puxou os dois pelas orelhas e os fizeram se sentar na cama ao lado.

"Aquele perfume estava envenenado, filha" Seu pai explicou. Um brilho no olhar. "Um dos ingredientes utilizados é de venda proibida em mais de 60 países"

A ruiva sentiu uma pontada no peito. Uma dor maior que a queimadura em seu braço. Por que...

"...Theo fez isso?" A voz não passou de um sussurro.

"Não o culpe, querida" Sua mãe voltou a atenção para a filha, passando a mão por seus cabelos "Não foi ele que te deu o perfume, na verdade, não se sabe quem foi ainda, mas o diretor está investigando já"

Ginny sentiu o sentimento ruim desaparecer, aliviada. Sentiu-se um pouco culpada também. Não poderia duvidar de um amigo. Não de Theo.

Encarou a mãe. Apreensiva.

"Vai ficar tudo bem?"

Molly Weasley sorriu e, então, Ginny soube.

Ficaria tudo bem, sim.

"Claro que vai, querida, foi apenas o susto, Madame Pomfrey e o Prof. Snape disseram que o veneno foi apenas superficial"

"Gostou do que fizemos, Gin?" Fred chamou sua atenção. Apontou para Ron jogado em uma das camas hospitalares. "Sedativo trouxa" Explicou "Muito eficaz"

"O que houve com ele?"

"Precisava acalmar os nervos" Seu _pai_ estava rindo. Deu um beijo na ruiva e informou que comunicaria à enfermeira que havia acordado.

DgDgDgDgDG

"Ela acordou" Blaise entrou no quarto de Draco. O loiro estava jogado em sua cama, brincando com um pomo de ouro nas mãos. O olhar fixo no teto.

"Já era hora" Resmungou, sem olhá-lo "Faz três dias que só dorme"

Zabini revirou os olhos. Jogou-se na poltrona e afrouxou o nó da gravata.

"Acho melhor você esperar um pouco para vê-la" Sugeriu "Os Weasleys estão em peso lá na Ala Hospitalar" Deixou um sorriso maldoso atravessar o rosto bonito "E quando digo em peso..."

"...você se refere à mãe de Ginny" Pansy completou, entrando no aposento também. Draco deixou um sorriso atingir o rosto, esquecendo-se do mau humor momentaneamente.

A morena revirou os olhos.

"Respeito, rapazes, ela pode ser nossa sogra um dia" A morena comentou. Se olhar matasse, Pansy provavelmente já estaria enterrada. Draco voltou a encarar o teto, tentando ignorar o que ela havia dito. "Quando digo nossa, eu incluo o _Theo_ e não você" Continuou, displicente.

Draco quebrou o pomo de ouro entre seus dedos.

"Tchau, querida" Blaise rapidamente se levantou e empurrou a amiga para fora do quarto. Voltou a atenção para o outro "Honestamente, Draco, Theo não fez nada..."

"Não quero falar sobre isso" Cortou o loiro, analisando o pomo quebrado entre seus dedos. Provavelmente, não valia a pena consertá-lo.

"...e não vejo problema algum no pobre coitado presentear a menina..."

"Não quero falar sobre isso!"

"...não que ele _tenha_ presenteado _ela_..."

"Zabini!" Draco jogou os restos do pomo no peito do rapaz, chamando sua atenção. Levantou-se. "Eu não dou a mínima se ele der um perfume, uma jóia ou um castelo para ela" Esbravejou "É o jeito dele que me irrita!"

Blaise soltou o ar cansado.

"Se quiser vê-la que seja no horário de sempre, então, aquele que tanto te irrita está com ela agora" Informou, deixando o aposento. "E o seu problema não é Theodore, você sabe muito bem"

O moreno sabia que o problema não era bem com Theo, mas com o fato de magia negra ter acontecido bem debaixo do seu nariz e não ter feito nada. Ou pior. Não ter descoberto nada de sua origem. E Blaise sabia, Draco, mais que qualquer outro no castelo, a não ser Severus talvez, tinha _acesso_ à magia negra.

DgDgDgDgDg

Pansy sabia que Draco não queria ver Theodore nem pintado de ouro, mas não precisava descontar nela. Sentou-se no sofá do Salão Comunal da Sonserina. Queria tanto conversar com Ginny, mas sabia que ela precisava desse momento família que estava tendo. E agora não era a hora de falar sobre seus problemas à ela.

Apoiou a cabeça no encosto e fechou os olhos. Apesar do mau humor que Draco lhe causou, não pôde deixar de notar que esse parecia ser o primeiro momento de paz que teve nos últimos dias. O primeiro momento que não ouvia as reclamações de Ron quanto ao acidente de Ginny e como continuava a culpar Draco pelo que aconteceu. Ou os comentários de Draco sobre Theodore e de Theodore sobre Draco. Ou então as idéias de Luna de convencer os sereianos em restaurar o braço de Ginny...

"Cunhadinha!" Pansy soltou o ar cansada. E claro, tinham os gêmeos Weasleys.

Abriu os olhos e deparou-se com Fred de um lado e George do outro. E aquele sorriso não poderia significar coisa boa.

"Vocês não deviam se enfiar no ninho das cobras" Comentou. Dificilmente, um Weasley seria bem vindo nesse Salão Comunal, quanto mais dois. "Podem acabar picados"

"Isso é uma ameaça?" Fred fingiu estar surpreso.

"Se vocês me derem aquele doce nojento que deixa minha voz grossa de novo, considere sim, uma ameaça" Relembrou de uma das brincadeiras que fizeram com ela no Natal. E, certamente, aquela voz masculina não caiu-lhe nada bem.

"Ora, nós somos praticamente família agora, você deveria tentar nos agradar"

"E se Snape pegá-los aqui nesse Salão, acaba com vocês" Informou. Certamente, Snape não está nem um pouco satisfeito com a presença dos dois no castelo. Mesmo que por uma causa nobre. "Ele é o responsável por aqui e qualquer coisa que ele fizer com vocês _aqui dentro, _não compete ao diretor questionar"

"Relaxa, não é a primeira e nem será a última vez que entramos aqui" George brincou.

"Agora, o que eu não entendo é por que Nott está dando uma de cunhadinho para cima da gente também" Fred perguntou um pouco sério. Encontrando os olhos castanhos esverdeados da menina.

"Nott não sabe que_ vocês _sabem sobre Draco e Ginny" Ela explicou. "Acha que a família toda inclui vocês dois" Theo e Ginny fingiam namorar, principalmente, para Ron. Só Merlin sabe o ataque que Ron teria se descobrisse quem andava se engraçando para o lado da irmã mais nova de verdade.

Então, Fred deixou um sorriso surgir nos lábios. _Aquele sorriso_.

"Acho que está na hora de ter_ aquela conversinha_ com o novo namorado da nossa irmã, George"

Antes que Pansy pudesse falar qualquer coisa, ambos já haviam desaparecido pelo portal.

Mas, claro, qualquer coisa que dissesse, seriam apenas palavras gastas.

Voltou a apoiar a cabeça no encosto e a fechar os olhos. Agora não tinha jeito, teria que pensar no inevitável.

A herança dos seus pais.

DgDgDgDgDg

"Mione," Ginny analisou o rosto da amiga que, no momento, era a única companhia na enfermaria. Seus pais estavam caçando os gêmeos pelo castelo. Luna e Theo já lhe fizeram um pouco de companhia. Pansy deixou apenas um beijo na hora que despertou e disse que voltaria depois. Ron, apesar de estar meio grogue por causa do sedativo trouxa, também fizera-lhe companhia, junto ao Harry, e até jogaram um pouco de xadrez bruxo. E ela perdeu, obviamente. A Monitora Chefe parecia ter escolhido um momento que sabia que evitaria o menino que sobreviveu para fazer um pouco de companhia à ruiva "você está dormindo bem?"

"A doente aqui é você e não eu" Respondeu, dando um sorriso leve. Parecia que precisava dos três dias de sono que a ruiva teve.

"É que estou preocupada com você" Contou "Ron me disse que você mal fala com ele e se você mal fala com Ron, dúvido muito que sequer olha na cara de Harry"

"Eu sei, Ginny" Suspirou, a morena apoiando o queixo na mão "Harry é muito querido e não queria que as coisas ficassem assim"

A ruiva assentiu. Sabia que Hermione estava destruída por dentro. Ela, Ron e Harry eram o trio maravilha desse castelo. Viveram coisas que ninguém aqui viveu antes. Destruíram você-sabe-quem juntos. E um simples término de relação parecia ter acabado com toda a amizade.

"Vou me encontrar com Viktor em Hogsmeade nesse fim de semana" Contou. "Sabe, gostei muito dele no quarto ano" Sorriu, lembrando-se de algo que Ginny não sabia. "Terminamos de um jeito péssimo também, talvez eu deva a ele essa chance"

"Claro, o que for melhor para você" Ginny sorriu. Ela devia ser feliz e, se sua felicidade estava na Bulgária, quem era ela para discordar?

"Posso confessar uma coisa?" A morena mordeu o lábio e olhou para baixo "Estou me sentindo horrível, quase uma Sara Perks" Contou "Namorei seu irmão, Harry e serei vista com Viktor no fim de semana..."

"Não pense assim, Hermione, por Merlin!" A ruiva sabia _como _Sara Perks conseguia ficar com três em apenas uma noite, mas nem se compara à morena. "Você não fez nada demais"

"Principalmente, quando ouço sobre aqueles bolões horríveis que rola na Sonserina sobre mim..."

"Acredite-me, Granger, você não é a goles da vez" Zabini entrou estrondosamente na Ala Hospitalar, com uma caixa colorida nas mãos "Millicent terminou com Crabbe porque ele a traiu e todos querem descobrir quem é a corajosa que realizou tal façanha..."

A morena revirou os olhos e se levantou, ignorando a fofoca da vez.

"Mais tarde eu volto, Ginny" Despediu-se da amiga e deixou o aposento, sem antes lançar um olhar severo ao sonserino.

"Blaise! Não acredito!" A ruiva o repreendeu.

"Não me olhe assim, não fui eu quem começou o bolão, na verdade, eu acho que essa história toda de amante é mentira para que Millicent possa desfilar por aí com um namorado com fama de pegador e, acredite-me," Ele a encarou cético "esse tipo de coisa existe" E ele era testemunha disso.

"Não estava falando sobre isso" Ela revirou os olhos "Quando finalmente consigo falar com Hermione, você aparece e..."

"Esquece, Ginny" Blaise dispensou suas palavras. Não tinha interesse algum na vida pessoal daquela sangue ruim. Sorriu. "Olha o que eu te trouxe!" Entregou a caixa nas mãos da ruiva.

Ginny esqueceu o por quê da discussão com o moreno. Sua boca encheu de água. Não podia ser, podia...?

"Chocolates!" Exclamou, maravilhada. Tudo que queria e a enfermeira não deixava. Era como se ele soubesse. Na verdade, ele devia saber mesmo. Esses meninos tinham uma capacidade de descobrir coisas que a ruiva nem imaginava. "Blaise! Não precisava..."

"Sim, direto da Suíça," Contou, nem um pouco modesto. "Paguei um elfo para comprar, vou te contar, está cada vez mais difícil de sair desse castelo" Os elfos desse castelo estão cobrando meias para retribuir favores aos alunos. Achou que o mundo estava começando a enlouquecer.

A ruiva riu.

"Está perdendo o jeito?" Provocou. Abrindo a caixa de bombons.

"Não me ofenda, Ginny," Ele colocou uma mão sentida no peito "Mas com seus irmãos no Castelo a atenção por aqui triplíca!"

Como se _ela_ não soubesse.

Blaise sentou-se na cadeira que antes ocupava a Granger. Partilhava os chocolates também.

"Não vi o Draco ainda" Comentou a ruiva, desembrulhando um bombom.

"Não sei se o verá por aqui, querida" Disse, sem qualquer rastro de malícia ou brincadeira no olhar "Ele se sente culpado" Explicou.

Ginny arregalou os olhos, surpresa.

"Ele não tem motivos para sentir-se culpado..."

Ele sorriu levemente.

"Você desmaiou nos braços dele e não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer"

"Ora, ele me trouxe até aqui, já foi o suficiente"

"Você não o conhece mesmo" Brincou, alcançando um bombom também. "Draco não é nenhum Harry Potter, mas ele odeia sentir-se incapaz, impotente..." Obviamente, não contou os outros motivos também. O pai dela era do Ministério, não precisava saber do pouco convívio de Draco com magia negra. "Ele deve ter pirado quando você apagou" Como queria ter o auto controle que o melhor amigo tinha.

"Duvido que ele te disse isso tudo" Ela o encarou, sugestiva.

"É," Ele riu "até que você o conhece um pouco" Ficou sério novamente e alcançou a mão da amiga "Apenas não se decepcione se ele não aparecer, está bem?"

Ela assentiu, incerta se seria capaz de não se decepcionar.

DgDgDgDgDg

"Pansy!" Blaise abriu caminho entre a aglomeração de estudantes que interditavam o corredor principal. Procurava a menina desde que terminou a visita na Ala Hospitalar. Não sabia como podia ter demorado tanto a encontrá-la. Era tão óbvio onde estava. Era onde todos os alunos estavam. Alcançou-a em meio a bagunça e a puxou pelos braços. "Que parte do_ eu lido com Draco_ você não entendeu?"

Ela o encarou. Ele se referia ao episódio no quarto de Malfoy.

"Faça-me o favor," Ela se afastou do moreno "você não está fazendo nada para melhorar a situação entre Draco e Theodore"

"E você acha que você consegue melhorar a situação dos dois?" Riu, debochado. Ela tinha _medo_ de encarar Draco.

"Com certeza, faria mais do que você!" Estreitou o olhar e apontou para a aglomeração que os demais estudantes faziam. "Eu sei o que os gêmeos estão fazendo com Theodore e sei muito bem que aquela saliva de dragão só poderia ser financiada por alguém com a _sua_ condição financeira" O tom de voz acusatório. Saliva de dragão é muito caro, basicamente, pela dificuldade de alcançar a boca de um dragão. Sem se machucar. Ou morrer carbonizado.

Os lábios de Blaise se repuxaram levemente para cima.

"O litro estava mais barato que cerveja amanteigada, não podia perder a oportunidade" Ele informou "Não mude de assunto, eu trato da situação dos dois e você não se meta!"

Passou as mãos pelos cabelos negros. Estava nervoso, percebeu a menina.

"Quer saber?" Ela o encarou nos olhos, irritada. Blaise raramente a tratava assim. "Se vira sozinho, então, e quando eu digo sozinho" Ela indicou a aglomeração "Eu incluo isso também" Jogou os cabelos para trás e deu as costas para o rapaz, desfazendo o caminho que fazia. "Theodore não merece" E ele sabia disso muito bem.

Zabini quase se arrependeu do que disse à menina.

Olhou ao redor.

Suspirou derrotado, sabia que se arrependeria do que estava prestes a fazer... E nas próximas cinco vidas também.

DgDgDgDgDg

"Você é um herói mesmo, Blaise!" Luna sorriu. O comentário beirava a maldade.

O moreno sorriu sem graça para a loira. Continuou escovando os dentes fervorosamente.

"Sim, haja coragem, viu!" Theodore comentou, não conseguindo segurar a gargalhada.

Pansy não conteve o riso também. A morena estava trabalhando nos cabelos de Theo. Toda aquela saliva de dragão, certamente, detonariam com os cabelos do rapaz. Estavam lambuzados e em uma tonalidade, anormal, de verde. E ela sempre achou os cabelos de Theo tão bonitos. Um loiro escuro. "Mas, sinceramente, se você tivesse apenas jogado um feitiço nos Weasleys já era o suficiente" O rapaz, que deveria estar irritado com as boas vindas dos Weasleys, mal se importou. O que Blaise havia feito era impagável.

"Não poderia fazer isso" Parou de escovar os dentes e virou-se para encarar os amigos "Eles fazem parte dos Weasleys que eu gosto"

Theo revirou os olhos, enquanto Zabini voltava à escovar os dentes pela trigésima vez.

"Honestamente, Blaise," Pansy comentou, esquecendo-se que estava brava com ele "quando falei para você lidar com a situação sozinho, não pensei que você teria uma idéia _tão idiota_"

"Já entendi," Ele resmungou, quando terminou a higiene bucal "vocês poderiam ser mais gratos, não? Fred queria te colocar numa caixa cheia de bosta e mandar para aquele irmão mais velho deles, o que cuida de dragões" Informou ao Theo. O que cuida de dragões e que provavelmente recebeu todos os galeões de Blaise.

"_Obrigado_, Blaise, por desviar a atenção de todos beijando Crabbe no meio do corredor" Theo não conteve a diversão "Se não fosse _aquele beijo_, provavelmente, estaria _morto_"

Todos riram, até mesmo Luna.

O moreno parecia enjoado. Voltou a escova de dentes.

"Relaxa, Blaise, você mesmo disse que nem teve língua!" Luna, _sua doce e amada Luna_, comentou.

"Vou contar para vocês, Vicent estava na maior fossa desde que Millicent terminou com ele" Pansy colocou os amigos por dentro do que acontecia no castelo "Acho que Millicent finalmente conseguiu o que queria"

Blaise ignorou as brincadeiras dos amigos e focou a atenção na sua boca. E na sua limpeza. Seria pedir demais, se Snape usasse uma daquelas poções para limpar os caldeirões para limpar sua boquinha? Não queria contaminar sua Luna.

Sabia que se arrependeria, mesmo. Não foi bem um beijo, _beijo_. Foi mais um estalinho. Assim como já dera em Draco, algumas vezes, para irritá-lo. Mas, provavelmente, a imagem do moreno com os lábios nos de Vicent Crabbe não era boa. Não mesmo.

DgDgDgDgDg

Ginny estava exausta.

Não sabia se era efeito da poção que a Madame Pomfrey a fez tomar ou o dia cansativo que teve.

Recebeu tantas visitas. Parecia que o dia não acabaria nunca. Sentiu-se aliviada pelo fato de seus pais terem ido para casa e levado os gêmeos também. Não gostou de saber o que aprontaram com Theo. Suspirou, cansada. Talvez, estava na hora de colocar um fim nessa mentira toda que criou com Theo. Ele estava tolerando mais do que merecia e deveria, principalmente, tratando-se dos gêmeos. Mas não podia negar. Ele era uma ótima companhia, nunca pensou que poderia sentir tanto carinho por ele.

E ele sentia-se tão culpado pelo que houve com a ruiva. Não parava de se desculpar durante sua visita. Ela sabia que Theo não tinha envolvimento algum no incidente. Talvez, apenas a idéia de ter alguém passando-se por ele, querendo prejudicá-la, já o deixava assim.

Ele era muito querido. Um amor. Muito preocupado com ela.

Sorriu.

Sabia que não estava surpresa.

Depois de Draco Malfoy, nada mais poderia surpreendê-la.

Olhou pela janela. Devia estar muito tarde já. O céu estava tão carregado de nuvens que não conseguia enxergar uma estrela sequer.

Provavelmente, seria a primeira noite que passaria sozinha depois do incidente. Sabia que seus pais ficaram a maior parte do tempo com ela.

Arrepiou-se.

Não queria pensar nisso, mas era inevitável. Alguém tentou machucá-la com _magia negra_. E ninguém tinha idéia quem poderia ser o responsável.

Ginny olhou ao redor. Estava escuro e sozinha. Um silêncio total.

Sentiu seus olhos arderem. E as lágrimas foram inevitáveis.

Essa pessoa poderia tentar atingí-la de novo. Tentou controlar a respiração. Impossível. O Castelo era o lugar mais protegido do Reino Mágico. Soltou uma risada ironica com tal pensamento. Não poderia nunca ser considerado o lugar mais protegido, mesmo com os reforços que o diretor colocou. Senão, não teria sido atingida já. Ou Você-sabe-quem nunca teria invadido o lugar e feito de palco daquela tão assombrosa batalha. _Ai meu Merlin_! E se a pessoa que a atacou estivesse no castelo ainda?

Então, a porta da enfermaria abriu subitamente, fazendo com que a menina alcançasse a varinha no criado-mudo, rapidamente.

"Não se atreva!" Gritou, apontando para a entrada da Ala Hospitalar. Queria ser ao menos capaz de se levantar da cama hospitalar para poder se defender melhor. Ou enxergar alguma coisa. Sentia-se ridícula. A ameaça não saiu como queria que saísse.

"A entrar na Ala Hospitalar?" A ruiva nunca sentiu-se tão feliz em ouvir aquela voz arrastada. "É um grande desafio mesmo"

"_Você me assustou, Malfoy_!" Ela respondeu, ignorando a ironia dele. Meio aliviada, meio assustada.

Ele riu.

"Confesso que já fui melhor recebido" Comentou, entrando no aposento. Acendeu algumas velas ao redor, desaparecendo o breu. "Pode abaixar a varinha, não vou te atacar"

Ela abaixou a varinha e evitou o olhar dele. Sua péssima ameaça foi justamente para _ele_.

Draco aproximou-se dela e sentou-se na cadeira ao lado da cama.

"Você está bem?" Perguntou com a voz neutra.

"Estou melhor, eu acho, o braço não está doendo mais" Ginny respondeu, olhando para o braço enfaixado e imóvel "Queria saber se vai ficar cicatriz..."

"Eu sei que seu braço está melhor" Cortou o que ela dizia, analisando bem o rosto dela. "Refiro-me às lágrimas"

Ginny sentiu uma onda de calor varrer seu corpo. Sabia que não estava mais chorando, mas seu rosto estava molhado.

Draco inclinou-se em sua direção e aproximou sua mão pálida do rosto molhado. Secou as lágrimas, sutilmente, com a ponta dos dedos.

Então, ela levantou o olhar para encará-lo nos olhos, surpresa. Ele não tinha qualquer rastro de maldade ou malícia no rosto. _Parecia diferente_. Quando seus olhos se encontraram, ele sorriu. _Para ela. _Um sorriso limpo, honesto e simples.

"Eu estava com medo" Confessou. Não fazia nem idéia porque estava contando isso para ele. Aquele sorriso, lembrou-se, parecia àquele que certa vez viu dirigindo aos amigos.

"Do quê?" Afastou a mão dela, prestando total atenção em suas palavras.

"Besteira, mania de perseguição, acho" Começou a raciocinar coerentemente quando sua mão fria deixou seu rosto "Por causa do acidente, tem uma voz na minha cabeça dizendo para tomar cuidado" Contou, sentindo-se estupidamente ridícula por, ao finalmente desabafar, ser justamente ele a pessoa a ouvir. Diferente de ter rido e zombado com a sua cara, ele assentiu com a cabeça.

"Também acho que você deveria tomar cuidado" Informou, sério.

Ouvir o aviso dele fez com que o medo tornasse mais real. Desviou o olhar do dele, sentindo-se incomodada.

"Achei que você não iria me ver" Comentou, fazendo bolinhas no lençol com o dedo.

O loiro alcançou a mão boa da menina, fazendo-a parar com as bolinhas e chamando sua atenção. "Não te agradeci ainda por me ajudar" Completou, alarmada com o seu toque.

"Um pouco difícil com seus irmãos rondando aqui o dia todo" Era como se ele estivesse se desculpando. E provavelmente ignorando seu agradecimento.

Ginny riu. Certamente, seus irmãos eram um prato cheio. Principalmente para _ele_.

"Está perdoado, então"

Novamente, ele riu, soltando a mão dela.

"Estou?"

"Está" Ela confirmou com a cabeça, não contendo um bocejo.

"Bom" Ele afastou-se um pouco "Durma, agora, você está precisando"

"Obrigada por ser tão gentil ao me chamar de acabada" Respondeu, acomodando-se melhor na cama, os olhos já fechados.

"Dificilmente, _acabada_ seria um adjetivo que te definiria" Ele sussurrou, aproximando-se dela novamente. Depositou um beijo casto na sua testa. Demorado. "Independente das circunstâncias"

"Vou considerar isso um elogio" Murmurou, sorrindo, quase adormecida.

"E deveria" Draco concluiu. Afastou-se dela e passou as mãos pelos cabelos loiros.

_Merlin_!

DgDgDgDgDg

"Ron, não me faça usar os sedativos trouxas que Fred me deu!"

O ruivo encarou o menino que sobreviveu.

"Olha, Ginny pode ter alta a qualquer momento e não seria bom estressá-la por causa, bom," Harry evitou o olhar do amigo "do seu ataque de ciúmes"

"Não estou sentindo ciúmes, Harry!" Inconformou-se. Estava, na verdade, apenas querendo matar Malfoy pelo que fez a sua irmã mais nova. E Nott. Este, bem, por não ser um namorado decente. Afinal, que tipo de namorado deixa a amada ser atingida por magia negra.

"Eu odeio admitir isso, mas Malfoy ajudou Ginny!" Harry tentou colocar bom senso na cabeça do amigo "Do mesmo jeito que você ajudou Pansy no começo do ano letivo"

O ruivo encarou o outro, incrédulo.

"Não vou agradecer aquela doninha!"

Harry revirou os olhos.

"Não precisa, apenas não o persiga por causa disso, certo?"

Ron nada respondeu. Sua expressão mudou. Encarou o amigo, seriamente.

"O que aconteceu à Ginny não me pareceu acidente"

Harry mudou de expressão também.

"Somos dois a dividir o mesmo pensamento, então" Assentiu. Ponderou se deveria dividir com o melhor amigo sobre a teoria que veio a sua cabeça a hora que acordou. Mas Ginny era sua irmã mais nova, sua adoração. Por isso mesmo, deveria contar. "Você sabe que há comensais que não foram capturados ainda, uns três ou quatro, que conseguiram fugir" Os olhos se Ron arregalaram-se, percebeu Harry. "Quero dizer, Ginny e eu fomos vistos juntos em Hogsmeade já, em um encontro, talvez, alguém esteja interpretando mal a situação"

"Aposto que é Lucius Malfoy!" O ruivo se levantou e bateu a mão fortemente na mesa que estavam sentados. A mais afastada da biblioteca. Não seria a primeira vez que atingia Ginny.

Harry revirou os olhos. Ron era tão cabeça dura. Puxou-o pela camisa e o fez sentar-se novamente.

"Ron, você é um dos poucos que sabe a verdade sobre Lucius Malfoy, então, coloque seus preconceitos de lado, apenas um minuto, antes de encher sua cabeça com besteiras"

Detestava ter de defender Lucius Malfoy, mas a hipótese de Ron era improvável. Principalmente, quando Malfoy foi essencial para a queda de Voldemort.

"O que você acha, então?"

"Acho que você precisa falar dessa hipótese com o diretor, Harry" Hermione, aproximou-se da mesa dos rapazes. Os dois encararam-na, surpresos. Sentou-se na ponta da mesa. "Estive pensando a mesma coisa, Ginny não recebeu aquilo por acidente" Contou. Ignorando a reação dos dois. O acidente de Ginny era muito maior que seu sofrimento por Harry. "E aquele ingrediente usado na fórmula do perfume é magia negra pura, muito raro"

"A família de Nott tem uma empresa que importa ingredientes mágicos do mundo todo para o St. Mungus, você não acha que seria mais fácil para eles?"

Ron quase explodiu ao ouvir Harry.

"Vamos pegá-lo!" Levantou-se, sem um pingo de delicadeza.

"Não foi ele, Ron!" Hermione o puxou pelo braço, fazendo-o se sentar.

"Não estou dizendo que foi ele" Ron resmungou "Mas a família dele também fez parte do grupo de comensais" Sim, comensais, mas que tiveram o nome limpo depois da queda do Lorde das Trevas.

Hermione ponderou.

"Vamos averiguar, certo?" Propôs. Afinal, se eles tiveram o nome limpo, motivos tiveram. "Não haja impulsivamente, Ron" A morena se levantou, olhando o amigo significativamente. "Theodore Nott gosta mesmo da Ginny" Deixou a mesa, sem olhar Harry nos olhos. Nem por um segundo.

DgDgDgDgDg

Theodore ajeitou a touca em sua cabeça que escondia os cabelos verdes. Mas não o cheiro. Céus! Só Merlin sabe que a cada feitiço que ele e Pansy fizeram para tentar voltar a cor natural de seus cabelos, o cheiro só piorava. Se é que era possível.

Atravessou o corredor que no dia anterior havia sido palco da maior humilhação que já viveu, ignorando os olhares e comentários que os demais estudantes faziam.

Blaise era sempre centro das atenções. Mesmo quando fazia a maior das idiotices. Como beijar Crabbe. Desejou que o amigo estivesse ao seu lado, ao menos ofuscaria toda a atenção que recebia. Revirou os olhos. Contudo, diferente de Theo, Blaise _adorava_ ser o centro das atenções. Não fazia o que fazia, inconsciente. Ele vivia das atenções que recebia.

Entrou no Grande Salão, onde logo avistou a pessoa que procurava, almoçando sozinho. Como tem feito, ultimamente. Recluso no fim da grande mesa.

Andou até ele e sentou-se ao seu lado.

"Dá área, Nott" Malfoy torceu o nariz e afastou-se um pouco, tirando sua atenção da refeição "Você está fedendo" Constatou "E essa touca é horrível"

"Dá um tempo, Draco" Theo ignorou o comentário e aproximou-se mais ainda do loiro. "Papai me escreveu hoje"

"Obrigado por me informar, estou muito interessado em saber como ele está" Não pôde evitar o sarcasmo. Deixou a refeição de lado e fez um feitiço para não sentir o cheiro do colega.

Ainda ignorando a falta de educação do loiro, Theodore continuou.

"Papai me disse que o ingrediente utilizado na combinação do perfume só pode ser encontrado no Peru" Informou, em um tom de voz que apenas Draco podia ouvir "E, há tempos, _Dolohov está foragido_" Olhou, significativo. Os dois sabiam que Dolohov continuava foragido. Assim como outros dois ou três comensais. De tempos em tempos mandavam notícias aos seus pais. Porém, a última vez que contatou Lucius, há um certo tempo já, havia informado que estava na América do Sul.

Draco encarou o outro, ponderando o que havia informado.

Não tinha considerado comensais. Sentiu-se estúpido. Claro que era uma hipótese cabível. Todos sabiam que a Weasley costumava ser namoradinha de Potter. Mas, o que acontecia em Hogwarts, não ficava apenas em Hogwarts. Era de se pensar que as pessoas já estavam cientes sobre o suposto caso entra ela e Nott. Só que Nott não era Harry Potter, então, não tinha a vida contada de cabo a rabo no Profeta Diário todos os dias. O cartão que ela recebeu foi supostamente mandado por Nott.

_Algo não se encaixava_.

Se ao menos tivesse encontrado algum vestígio do frasco, após o pedido de Snape. Já estava tudo limpo quando retornou àquele corredor. O aborto maldito já havia desaparecido com tudo, enquanto reclamava sobre a bagunça dos alunos. Não poderia ser menos incompetente, claro, era um aborto, afinal.

"Vou escrever para meu pai" Decidiu. Não custava nada dar uma atualizada com Lucius, afinal. Desviou a atenção de Nott, para o Weasley e Potter, do outro lado do Salão. Ambos lançavam olhares mortais à mesa da Sonserina. Precisamente, ao Nott e Malfoy. Revirou os olhos, eles deviam achar que era culpado.

"Quanto à Pansy, acho que..."

"Você não acha nada" Draco cortou rudemente o rapaz que havia mudado o assunto completamente. _Sabia_ dos problemas de Pansy. Já havia falado com seu pai sobre isso também. Não precisava dele palpitando. Ou não queria.

Theo revirou os olhos.

_Que seja, então_.

"Draco," Uma voz grossa chamou a atenção dos dois. _Crabbe_. Ótimo. "se você encontrar Blaise, mande um recado por mim, por favor?"

Draco apenas continuou encarando o outro colega de Casa. A sobrancelha arqueada.

"Preciso conversar com ele" Continuou, sem jeito.

Quando o loiro nada respondeu, apenas permaneceu encarando, inexpressivo, então, deu de ombros e retirou-se do Grande Salão. O andar desengonçado. Millicent era bonita. Podia conseguir algo melhor que esse traste, sem dúvidas. Mas com a fama que tinha, esse era melhor que poderia conseguir mesmo. Deprimente.

"Nunca vi casal mais bonito, você já?" Nott comentou, rindo.

Draco revirou os olhos e o ignorou, levantando-se da mesa e retirando-se do Grande Salão.

DgDgDgDgDg

Honestamente, quem precisa aprender Poções?

De fato, era uma das aulas mais fáceis. Pelo menos se você fosse sonserino. E afilhado de Severus Snape. Os lábios de Draco curvaram-se levemente para cima.

Olhou ao redor.

_Essa sala estava uma bagunça_.

Pansy não fazia mais dupla com ele, ou Blaise, ou até mesmo Theo. Assistia às aulas com o namorado idiota, agora. Estava com enormes olheiras. Estava triste e cansada, por causa do problema com o testamento. Draco sabia que ela sentia a injustiça do que foi imposto por seu pai, porém, tinha certeza que se fosse ele na situação de seu pai, teria feito o mesmo. As famílias mais tradicionais prezavam muito um herdeiro homem ou um bom casamento para as filhas.

O Weasley desistiu de mandar olhares ameaçadores para o loiro ou Theodore, e cochilou nos ombros da Pansy.

Potter, surpreendentemente, fazia dupla com a gralha da sua casa. Sorria afetado para ela.

A sangue ruim fazia o trabalho com o Longbottom.

Theodore fazia dupla com Blaise. Os dois não paravam de rir. _Idiotas_. Como se Snape não fosse notar os feitiços que faziam para trocar os ingredientes de Longbottom e da sangue ruim. Mas também, como se Snape ligasse para o bom desempenho de qualquer grifinório.

Para completar, Crabbe não parava de lançar _olhares_ para Zabini. Era só o que faltava...

Finnigan sentou-se com a Patil que, agora, eram um casal. Surpreendentemente, Thomas não estava na aula. Estreitou o olhar, passando informações na sua mente rapidamente.

O loiro, fazia dupla com Daphne, que sempre foi uma ótima companhia e, no momento, não suportava mais ficar ao lado de Millicent.

Voltou a atenção para o quadro negro. Que idiota em sã consciência não sabia o que era uma Poção Polissuco. A gente nasce ouvindo sobre essa poção...

"Não sei o que é, professor" Goyle respondeu, quando Severus perguntou a definição e composição da poção.

_Mas, claro_. Sempre tem um idiota.

Um bilhete apareceu na sua frente. Revirou os olhos. Se fosse alguma brincadeira idiota de Zabini...

'_Draco, Vicent e eu demos um tempo. Estamos precisando de um espaço para pensar. Estive lembrando daquele verão que você passou na minha casa de campo e..._'

Amassou o bilhete sem terminar de ler. Virou-se para encarar a loira, três assentos atrás. Tudo que precisava.

"Tenha amor próprio, Millicent, todos sabem que seu namorado está te trocando por Blaise" Anunciou em alto e bom som, extremamente irritado.

A loira, não podendo sentir-se mais insultada, lançou um olhar mortal a Draco e virou o rosto.

"Há mais alguma fofoca que deseja partilhar com o restante da turma, Draco?" Snape encarou o afilhado repreensivo, o tom de voz exagerava o sarcasmo. O professor estava irritado com a demasiada distração que essa turma em particular demonstrava hoje. "Acho que estão todos muito interessados em saber" Referia-se a comoção da sala ao ouvir seu insulto à Bulstrode.

Draco revirou os olhos e encarou o padrinho nos olhos.

_Quero ir à Ala Hospitalar_.

Snape pestanejou. Seus lábios tremeram levemente, Draco notou.

"Dispensado, Draco"

A sala toda ficou em silêncio. Não estavam acostumados a ver o prof. de Poções tratar seu afilhado como um aluno normal. Aplicando detenções, tirarando pontos ou expulsando da sala. E já era a segunda vez que acontecia nesse ano escolar.

O loiro se levantou, desculpou-se num sussurro com sua parceira de estudo e retirou-se.

DgDgDgDgDg

"Agora movimente o braço, veja se sente qualquer incômodo" Madame Pomfrey instruía a sua paciente.

Ginny movimentou o braço. Para cima, para baixo. Sorriu.

"Nadinha"

A enfermeira sorriu.

"Está liberada, Ginny" Contou à menina "Se sentir qualquer incômodo ou formigamento, volte, está certo?" Avisou.

"Com certeza" Levantou-se da cama hospitalar. Não aguentava mais descansar. Queria voar. Queria estudar. Queria fazer qualquer coisa à voltar a essa cama. "Obrigada, Madame Pomfrey" Beijou seu rosto, agradecida, antes de retirar-se para seu escritório.

Alongou-se rapidamente. Sentia-se quebrada. Recolheu a varinha e os cartões de melhoras que recebeu nos últimos dias.

Aproximou-se do espelho mais próximo que tinha, perto do lavabo e deu uma olhada no seu visual. Suspirou cansada e passou as mãos pelos cabelos, tentando alinhá-los. Não podia estar com cara pior, obviamente, depois de dias à base de poções para sono.

"Você está ótima, Ginny" Uma voz masculina, chamou sua atenção.

Ela se virou e olhou diretamente para o portal.

Dean estava lá, sorrindo.

"Não precisa ser gentil, já estive melhor" Sorriu para ele. Tentaria ser agradável. Não queria sair de uma recuperação chata e entrar numa discussão tão cedo.

Ele riu, aproximando-se dela.

"Se você soubesse como tem fãs por aqui" Comentou, beijando-a no rosto.

"Acho que meu namorado, certamente, é o número um" O sorriso dócil não era compatível ao tom de voz.

Dean riu. Olhou-a, suplicante.

"Se você me desse uma chance só..."

"...Theo não iria gostar nem um pouco de chifres"

Dean enrijeceu.

"Eu te respeitei quando decidiu sair com Harry, Ginny, não gostei" Disse, sério. Um brilho meio doentio no olhar que a ruiva não gostou nem um pouco "Mas respeitei, porque sabia que você tinha aquela paixonite por ele" Aproximou-se mais da menina "Então, quando era minha vez de ter uma chance, você a entregou para Nott?"

Ginny o encarou, boquiaberta. Como assim? Ela nunca prometera dar uma chance a ele. Como se ela funcionasse a base de chances. Como se a vez fosse mesmo de Theo.

"Olha, se era inveja de Luna porque ela está namorando um sonserino, é bobeira..."

"Cala a boca, Dean!" Explodiu. "_Cala a boca_!" Seu rosto vermelho, a respiração ofegante, a vontade de evitar uma discussão evaporando e sentiu aquela sensação novamente. "Sabe por que não te dou uma chance? Porque você está sempre pensando o pior de mim!" Apontou o dedo na cara dele, que recuou "Com certeza, pensa como os demais do castelo, não é! Pensa que estou louca para ter um namorado rico ou famoso!"

"Não disse isso, Ginny" Ele tentou aliviar a tensão "Mas você sempre soube como me sentia por você..."

"Até que eu poderia ter levado a sério seus sentimentos, Dean, se não estivesse gostando de outra pessoa!" Continuou, alterada.

"Ginny, por favor" Suplicou.

"Para de se humilhar, Thomas" Malfoy entrou na Ala Hospitalar. "Você é patético"

Dean se virou e apanhou a varinha. Encarou o loiro, que tinha um deboche mal disfarçado na expressão.

"Vai atacar o Monitor Chefe?" Arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Não tenho medo do seu distintivo, idiota"

"Vai atacar um _Malfoy_?" Cruzou os braços, agora.

Dean pestanejou.

"E qual o problema?" Devolveu "O papai _comensal_ vai me pegar?"

"_Estupefaça_!"

Ginny encarou o loiro, alarmada. Em um segundo tinha um sorriso superior e cínico nos lábios, no próximo havia atacado Dean.

"Draco!" Repreendeu-o. Ele a encarou. Seus olhos estavam escuros. Ele voltou a atenção ao corpo inerte do grifinório e, com um feitiço rápido, jogou-o em uma das camas. Ginny, mesmo incerta, aproximou-se do loiro. Não tinha motivo para sentir medo dele, tinha?

"Já foi liberada?" Perguntou, a sua voz não estava tão estável, mas a cor dos olhos suavizavam, diante da ruiva.

"Madame Pomfrey acabou de me dar alta" Contou.

"Ótimo" Passou a mão nos cabelos loiros. Encarou a ruiva nos olhos e deu um passo à frente. Puxou uma mecha de cabelo para atrás da orelha. Então, inclinou-se e depositou um beijo suave em seu rosto.

Ginny sorriu.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Perguntou, desconfiada, afinal, ele deveria estar em aula. Será que estava passando mal?

"Snape me expulsou da aula" A ruiva arregalou os olhos, surpresa. Severus Snape, padrinho dele, expulsou-o da sua sala? "Mas isso não importa agora" Draco sorriu para a ruiva. Não importava mesmo, afinal, ele _pediu_ para ser expulso. Alcançou a sua mão e a conduziu para fora da Ala Hospitalar.

Ginny levou um tempo para entender que ele estava andando de mãos dadas com ela pelos corredores do Castelo, mal percebeu que ele conduzia o caminho também.

"Onde estamos indo, Draco?"

Ele sorriu e abaixou o olhar para ela.

"Para Hogsmeade," Contou. "aposto que você está louca para ter uma refeição decente"

Os olhos da menina brilharam. Claro que estava. Viveu à base de poções fortificantes e sopas nos últimos dias. Teve os chocolates de Blaise, claro, que foram uma bênção. Mas sentia falta de comer e beber propriamente. Teria ido para a cozinha de qualquer jeito. Espera aí. Precisava pensar propriamente. Seria loucura sair do Castelo.

"Você está louco?" Exclamou. Parou de andar e soltou a mão do rapaz. "Mamãe vai me matar se descobrir que saí daqui!"

"Ela não vai descobrir" Respondeu. Não havia como. Ele já saiu do Castelo escondido algumas vezes. _Potter saía o tempo todo_.

"Mas você se lembra do receio que eu estava sentindo ontem?" Perguntou. Não queria falar medo. Fazia-a se sentir fraca. "Sair do castelo não iria me expor?"

Draco ponderou. Ela tinha razão, claro. Mas...

"Não vou deixar nada de ruim acontecer à você!" Ele parecia ultrajado.

Ginny não pôde evitar um sorriso.

"Se um louco aparecer e tentar me acertar com uma cadeira, você vai me salvar?" A pergunta saiu de sua boca antes que pudesse filtrá-la.

Draco voltou a pegar sua mão. _Aquele sorriso_ retornou aos seus lábios.

"Sempre"

A ruiva riu. Sabia que o tom da sua voz era como se fosse uma simples brincadeira, mas ela sabia que toda brincadeira tinha um pingo de verdade e não pôde conter sua boca novamente.

"Certo" Concordou. "Quero vê-lo _tentar_ me salvar da detenção que vou receber quando descobrirem que saímos"

DgDgDgDgDg

Estavam no Três Vassouras.

O bar estava vazio, obviamente, pois era uma quinta-feira. O lugar costumava ter mais público nos fins de semana.

Draco pediu à garçonete tudo que Ginny disse estar com vontade de comer. Não queria nada em especial, afinal, não estava com fome. Mas, por educação, faria companhia à menina durante à refeição.

"Sério, Draco, é muita coisa, acho que a gente não vai aguentar..." A ruiva se chutou mentalmente por ter caído na conversa do loiro. Durante o caminho ao vilarejo, através de uma saída secreta no terceiro andar, ele perguntou à ela o que gostava de comer e ela, estupidamente, contou todos os pratos favoritos, pois era o que mais pensava toda vez que precisava tomar outra sopa durante a internação.

"Desencana, certo?" Disse relaxado, dando um longo gole na sua cerveja amanteigada. Fez uma careta. "Isso é tão fraco, deve precisar de uns quinze copos para ficar bêbado" Referia-se à bebida.

Ginny revirou os olhos.

"Você não precisa ficar bêbado toda vez que toma bebida alcoólica"

Draco arregalou os olhos, fingindo surpresa pelo que a menina falou.

"Você só pode estar brincando!" A voz falsamente atônita "E Blaise me enrolando esse tempo todo..."

Ela riu e Draco não pôde evitar o sorriso que esboçou no rosto.

"Qual foi a pior situação que Blaise já te colocou?" Perguntou, curiosa.

Draco a encarou, pensativo.

"Uma vez, quando tinha uns dez ou onze anos," Começou, um olhar de lembrança na expressão "meu pai havia me colocado de castigo porque tinha dado um murro em Theo" Riu, para si mesmo. Seu pai o colocou de castigo mais pela briga ao modo trouxa do que pela briga com seu amigo de infância. Na verdade, estava acostumado a ver Draco brigando com Theo. "Não podia sair da Mansão nem para ir ao jardim. Então, Blaise apareceu lá, na companhia de Severus" Ginny quase perdeu o apetite ao ouvir o rapaz falar com um certo carinho do detestável professor "E se enfiou no meu quarto. No próximo segundo, estávamos viajando via flu para Madri, no próximo minuto, havíamos perdido nossas calças e estávamos dentro de um bar bruxo homossexual e, na próxima hora as autoridades bruxas locais já haviam chamado meu pai" Soltou uma risada nasal. A ruiva gargalhou. Parecia com uma história que envolvia Blaise Zabini.

"Seu pai quis te matar, né?" Tentou recuperar o ar.

"Antes fosse" Respondeu, antes de dar outro gole na bebida "Fui perdoado, meu pai ficou muito preocupado com a minha orientação sexual" Explicou "Se seu único herdeiro fosse gay, seria o fim da família" Subitamente, sua expressão fechou "Frequentei um psicólogo durante meses"

"E Blaise?"

"A mãe dele não se importou e meu pai não podia obrigá-lo a frequentar um psicólogo também" Sorriu de novo, malicioso "Acho que foi um erro, Blaise começou a ter uma certa tendência para coisa, você sabe" Ginny continuou rindo. Claro que sabia. Todos sabiam da fama de Blaise. _Não importa o sexo, desde que o sangue seja puro_. E da última fofoca do castelo também. _Crabbe._ Mesmo que fosse para resolver um problema para um amigo, não precisava ser com um homem. Como se fosse algo que importava para ele.

A garçonete trouxe a refeição do casal, servindo-os fartamente, com um pouco de tudo que Draco pediu.

Ginny deu uma garfada no presunto assado com molho de maçã e quase desmaiou de tanto prazer.

"Está uma delícia!"

Draco sorriu, concordando com a menina, abocanhando um pouco de tudo. Havia pedido, além do presunto assado, carne de cordeiro com batatas, alguns legumes refogados e o salmão grelhado. Certamente, sobraria muita comida.

"Tem certeza que não quer mais nada?" Draco insistiu, quando ela terminou a refeição.

"Estou satisfeita" Informou. E estava mesmo Ah, o pecado da gula...

"E o que vai querer de sobremesa?" Passou um braço por trás dela, descançando-o no encosto da cadeira de sua cadeira.

"É, sério, Draco, estou bem já" Ela insistiu também. E era verdade. Não aguentava mais nada.

Mesmo assim, ele a ignorou e pediu a especialidade da casa para ela.

Ginny revirou os olhos.

"Achei que você não tinha encontros em Hogsmeade" Lembrava-se, no começo do ano letivo, do rapaz falando que achava patético encontros no vilarejo de fim de semana.

Draco virou-se para encará-la. Sorria como se tivesse ouvido uma piada e ela não.

"Eu não tenho" Respondeu, cético. Não se recorda de ter combinado um encontro sequer no vilarejo. Considerava um encontro, apenas um jeito mais educado de ir para cama com alguém. E ele nunca teve dificuldades para conseguir alguém na sua cama. Millicent costumava facilitar essa parte para ele. Lembra-se de quantas vezes ridicularizou outros colegas que marcavam encontros nos fins de semana de visitas aqui. "Talvez você tenha mudado _isso_, Gin"

A ruiva sentiu o rosto esquentar violentamente. Tinha certeza que ele não estava tentando ser romântico ou algo do tipo. Estava sendo apenas sincero. E o modo que seu apelido saíra carinhosamente de seu lábios, foi extremamente encantador. Não se recordava do rapaz a chamando pelo pré-nome, em qualquer circunstância. Sempre pelo sobrenome, não diferenciando-a dos seus parentes. _Gin_. Sorriu e não pôde evitar inclinar-se em sua direção.

Draco havia mudado da noite para o dia. O modo de tratá-la, de tocá-la, até de olhá-la.

Ele levou a mão para o rosto dela e fechou o espaço entre os dois. Beijou-a suavemente.

Quando o ar faltou para os dois, afastaram-se levemente.

"Você mudou" Ela sussurrou ofegante, os olhos ainda fechados.

"Não" Deslizou a mão pelo rosto dela e afundou em seus cabelos. Depois, afastou-se dela. Ginny abriu os olhos, encontrando o olhar intenso do rapaz "Algumas coisa mudaram, mas ainda sou o mesmo, não se esqueça disso"

A sobremesa apareceu na frente da menina. Sorvete de morango coberto com calda de chocolate e feijõezinhos de todos os sabores.

"Bom apetite" Ele incentivou-a a comer. Ginny não resistiu, mesmo depois de tudo que comeu, principalmente, quando a mão que ele apoiava no encosto da sua cadeira começou a brincar com as pontas dos seus cabelos, distraidamente.

DgDgDgDgDg

"Que merda!" Blaise explodiu. "_Que merda_!" Estava possesso. Como nunca esteve em toda a sua vida.

Não pôde evitar o soco na parede. Descontou toda a sua raiva nesse gesto e, mesmo assim, não foi o suficiente. Seus dedos estavam quebrados. Sua mão ensanguentada. E a raiva ainda era a mesma.

"Calma, Blaise!" Luna tentou, assustada. "_Calma_!"

O moreno a ignorou e começou a andar de um lado para outro. Nervoso.

"Ela não tinha o direito!" Exclamou, sendo a informação mais para si do que para os demais.

Pansy estava arrasada. A carta, endereçada à Blaise e que há poucos minutos estavam em suas mãos, agora estava toda amassada, entre seus dedos delicados. Certamente, esse seria o fim da sua fortuna. Desabou no sofá.

Theo entrou no Salão Comunal dos monitores chefes também. Fechou a porta estrondosamente.

"Papai acabou de me contar" Anunciou, informando que já estava por dentro do assunto dos amigos. "Disse que amanhã estará em todos as colunas sociais"

Blaise xingou alto.

"Divórcios bruxos não costumam levar um certo tempo para acontecerem?" Encarou Theo. Tinha uma leve sensação de que levava. Ou não. Nunca reparou. Nunca precisou saber antes. Mesmo sabendo que já deveria ser expert no assunto.

"Acho que ela já tem toda a papelada e encantamentos prontos antes mesmo do casamento" O rapaz respondeu, agachando-se em frente à Pansy. Acolheu a menina em seus braços. Ela afundou o rosto em seu peito.

Blaise voltou a andar pelo aposento. Pensava fervorosamente, passando os fatos rapidamente em sua mente. No entanto, não conseguia concluir nada. Queria tanto que sua mãe desaparecesse.

"Onde está o Draco?"

"Sumiu há horas," Theo respondeu à Luna "Snape o expulsou da aula" Virou-se para encarar Blaise. "Você deveria conversar com Snape" Sugeriu "Ou Lucius"

O moreno parou de andar e considerou a idéia de Theo.

Antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, a porta se abriu novamente, revelando Ginny e Draco.

"O que aconteceu?" Ginny perguntou de imediato, alarmada com o estado de Zabini.

"Minha mãe e Richard Parkinson estão noivos" Blaise informou, olhando diretamente para Draco.

* * *

**N/A**: Oi, amores!

Agora que me dei conta que estou quase no trigésimo capítulo! Queria que vocês me dissessem se estão ficando enjoados da história ou acham que não está indo para lugar nenhum. Porque essa é a sensação que eu tenho. A história precisa ter um ápice e estou chegando lá. Haverá mais festas. Haverá mais intrigas, ciúmes e, sinto informar-lhes, mais separações também...

Estou com o próximo capítulo quase pronto.

Ah, e o que acharam do Draco? Diferente, não está? Eu adoro esse Draco. Ele não é um bobo apaixonado (eu não gosto de Draco bobo apaixonado), mas... aiai... haha... Minha intenção quando comecei a escrever essa fic era fazê-los se apaixonar devagar, se descobrindo... nada de amor à primeira vista. E estou satisfeita como a relação dos dois está crescendo...

Os pratos que Draco e Ginny comeram em Hogsmead não são inventados. Fiz uma pesquisa rápida de pratos típicos na Inglaterra! :)

Sinto muitíssimo por eventuais erros no texto. Quando eu entrar de férias vou escrever novamente todos os capítulos, corrigindo-os devidamente. Promessa!

**OBRIGADA PELAS REVIEWS**:

**Ruiva **(aii, o Draco ciumento é lindo, não é! Tenha certeza que Theo ainda vai sofrer muito, tadinho, ele é tão bonzinho. E gostou do momento DG especial que tiveram nesse capítulo?), **Artemise3000 **(gostou da reação do Draco? eu adoro o Draco preocupado, apaixonado... ciumento! haha ele é tudo de bom. na verdade, adoro o Draco de qualquer jeito!), **Gaabii **(que bom saber que acompanha desde o início! fico feliz que não são todas que me abandonaram... espero que goste do capítulo), **misspotter** (Oi, adorei sua review! sério mesmo! ai que bom que vc gosta dos casais, confesso que nao sou nem um pouco fã de HH, mas amo Ron/Pansy, então, nao queria que eles ficassem sozinhos tbm. Eles são super divertidos né... quanto ao Theo e a Daphne, há uma Padma Patil entre eles hahaha... mas vamos ver, até considerei a idéia, sabia? Ah! e o mesmo se aplica à você! aproveite muitoooo a sua vida e seja feliz! o tempo passa mto rápido... haha um beijão!), **Kandra** (Leu inteira em um dia? nossa, coragem, eu levei uma semana para reler toda a história... bom, só posso supor que tenha gostado mto da fic! espero que goste desse capitulo e continue acompanhando, bjoo), **Schaala** (nossa, eu também odeio quando isso acontece cmg, e olha que já aconteceu mto! Decidi continuar com a fic, pq ficava louca da vida qdo tinha uma fic que eu adorava tanto e estava incompleta. Bom, fico feliz que vc gosta da fic e espero que qdo acabar tenha se divertido mto!), **Mari da Veiga** (Oláa, tbm estava curiosa para saber como ia ficar essa relação dos dois, mas acho que esse capítulo já dá para dar uma idéia, ne! espero que goste ;), **Naat **(Oi, leitora nova, que bom que está gostando da história! adoro dramas tbm, achei que ia dar um tcham na fic... haha... o que achou do capítulo?), **Jennifer Malfoy Weasley** (Draco e Ginny juntos é tudo de bom né! eu estou louca para deixá-los juntos como casal assumido, mas acho tão engraçado o ciúme que Draco sente do amigo! vamos ver o que rola...), **Juliana** (haha você é fã de HH? Bom, então, vou considerar seu pedido, certo? mesmo porque não faz sentido só os dois acabarem sozinhos, não é. haha), **Tati Black** (olá, fã desesperada, fico feliz em saber que gostou da fic, mas espero que não tenha ido tão mal na prova! haha quantas vezes já troquei fics por estudos... espero que goste desse novo capítulo e continue acompanhando a história) e **poke** (ai, você gostou? acho que a maioria não gosta. Notei que a maioria não gosta de HH, mas prefere Hermione com Harry do que com Krum. Acho que se ela ficar com KRum, vou deixar Harry sozinho... tadinho... haha).

Um beijo, gente! Até a próxima!


	27. Luna e festa?

**Luna e... festa?**

Draco entrou no aposento e andou até o melhor amigo. Fez o rapaz se sentar na poltrona pelos ombros, contra a sua vontade.

Luna conjurou uma toalha e entregou ao namorado. Blaise forçou um sorriso para a menina e limpou o sangue.

"Acho que está quebrada, Blaise" A loira disse alarmada, inspecionando a mão do menino "você precisa ir à Ala Hospitalar" Informou. O sonserino murmurou um '_Esquece_' que fez Luna revirar os olhos. Homens são tão_ idiotas_. "Ginevra, você poderia?"

A ruiva assentiu e aproximou-se do rapaz. Não era especialista, ou algo do tipo, mas sabia muito bem alguns feitiços de primeiros socorros. Afinal, com seis irmãos em casa, foi necessário aprender. Sua mãe era mãe, mas era uma só. E Fred e George, bom...

Draco andou até Pansy e, após Nott afastar-se da menina, ajoelhou-se em sua frente. Segurou seu rosto entre suas mãos, firme, e a fez encontrar seus olhos.

"Vamos dar um jeito nisso, certo?" Disse em um tom de voz baixo, mas suficiente para todos ouvirem. Aproximou-se dela e depositou um beijo em sua testa.

A morena nada disse. Não via muita solução para seu problema.

Selena estava desesperada. Não tinha mais galeões. E, após tornar-se público a situação da herança dos Parkinsons, obviamente, alguém cairia em cima de seu primo. _Claro_, seria Selena. Não conhecia ninguém mais fissurada em casamento que ela? Merlin!

Blaise se levantou novamente, não deixando Ginny concluir o feitiço.

"Vou dividir a minha herança com Selena e convencê-la à desistir do casamento" O moreno anunciou, aproximando-se dos amigos. Não via outra opção. Contudo, não tinha certeza se conseguiria ter uma conversa razoável com a mãe. Ela não deve ter gostado nem um pouco da brincadeira que fez com ela no Natal. Havia informado que passaria o feriado em Manchester, mas o chalé já estava vendido.

"Esquece, Blaise" Theo se manifestou, levantando-se e apoiando-se na mesa. Cruzou os braços. "Ela só vai lucrar" Disse "Além de aceitar a sua parte, tenha certeza, ela não vai desistir do casamento" E não pôde controlar a boca "Ela nunca desistiu de um casamento sequer nessa vida"

Draco levantou-se também.

"Nott tem razão" Detestou concordar com o rapaz, mas era necessário. "Você não vai dividir nada com ela"

Blaise passou a mão boa, nervosamente, nos cabelos.

"Mas é uma opção a considerar" Disse, levemente irritado.

"Não, não é" Draco constatou, sério, firme. Aproximou-se de Blaise e olhou-o intensamente nos olhos. "Isso não tem haver com você, Blaise"

O moreno estreitou o olhar para o loiro e crispou os lábios.

"_Como não, Draco_?" Ele praticamente, explodiu. E todos dobraram a atenção nos rapazes. Blaise e Draco dificilmente brigavam. Pelo menos, não tão sérios desse jeito. "Acho que tem tudo haver comigo!" Cuspiu "Selena está puta por causa da venda do chalé" Era a favorita dela e, portanto, a venda foi intencional por parte dele "E aproximar-se de Richard foi um meio para me atingir"

"É exatamente isso que ela quer, além de conseguir sua herança, quer a de Pansy também!" Draco tentou ser razoável, mantendo a voz baixa. "Você não precisa fazer algo tão estúpido"

"Não acho que ajudar Pansy seja algo estúpido" Sibilou.

"Concordo" Draco continuou calmo, apesar da atitude do outro "Mas pensa em tudo que você já fez para manter a sua herança, Zabini!" Não foi fácil. Eles sabiam disso. "Não faz sentido você colocar tudo que tem em jogo também!"

Blaise nada disse. Desviou o olhar para encontrar o da amiga. Estava desolada. Detestava a mágoa que via em sua expressão. E detestava mais ainda a culpa que sentia por sua mãe.

"Acho que vale a pena" Voltou a encarar o loiro, mais calmo.

"Esquece!" O loiro continuou firme com sua posição sobre o assunto. "Severus e meu pai nunca concordariam" Disse, cético.

Zabini olhou para Nott que assentiu com a cabeça, aproveitando para se meter na conversa.

"Olha, Blaise, tem outras opções, não faça nada precipitado, certo?"

"Severus já sabe?" Perguntou Draco, recebendo um não com a cabeça. "Então, você vai contar para ele" Pediu "Eu vou conversar com meu pai"

Blaise assentiu, a contragosto, mas sabia que não deveria se precipitar mesmo. Não poderia correr o risco de piorar as coisas. Saiu do aposento, batendo a porta, irritado ainda.

Draco andou até Ginny que, até o presente momento, ficou alarmada e estática, junto com Luna, não querendo interromper esse momento intímo.

"Vou até a Mansão" Ele disse à ruiva. Mas ele havia acabado de voltar de Hogsmeade escondido! Era muito arriscado. "e vou precisar que vocês me dêem cobertura, certo?" Olhou para Luna também. As duas assentiram. Aproximou-se de Ginny e inclinou-se no seu ouvido. "Cuide-se" Sussurrou, antes de partir.

DgDgDgDgDg

Theo colocou Pansy na cama de Draco. Estava exausta e queria ficar sozinha. Sugeriu que tentasse descansar um pouco. Cobriu a menina e saiu do quarto.

Voltou ao Salão Comunal e jogou-se no sofá, entre Ginny e Luna. Blaise não podia ser tão inocente de achar que seu plano poderia dar certo. Selena extrai galeões mais facilmente que qualquer outra coisa. Todos sabiam disso.

"Você acha que devo contar ao Ron o que aconteceu?" Ginny perguntou ao rapaz. Ele ponderou. Sinceramente, não sabia o quanto o Weasley estava por dentro do assunto. Mas se Pansy gostava do infeliz...

"Deixe que ela mesma conte" Sugeriu, ajeitando a touca na cabeça. "Mas acho que não faria mal algum contar que ela não está bem, acho que ela ia gostar da companhia dele agora"

"Vou chamá-lo, então" A ruiva se levantou e, por reflexo, Theo segurou seu braço, o que não foi atingido pelo perfume, chamando sua atenção.

"Luna pode chamá-lo, não pode?" Olhou sugestivo para a loira.

Luna encarou Theodore e Ginevra, suspeita. Levantou-se, concordando, olhando-os mais uma vez antes de retirar-se.

Theo soltou o braço da ruiva quando esta voltou a se sentar.

"O que aconteceu, Theo?" Analizou o rosto do rapaz. Ele parecia diferente.

"Nada" Sorriu ao encontrar o olhar dela. "Onde você e Draco estiveram?"

Ginny corou ao se lembrar da tarde que passou com o loiro. Na verdade, o jeito de Draco de tratá-la havia mudado completamente. E isso fazia com que ela gostasse mais ainda dele.

Contou tudo ao rapaz, que ouviu tudo atentamente.

"Draco está uma fera comigo" Ele informou quando a ruiva concluiu sua narrativa. Blaise havia contado a ela que Draco e Theo haviam se desentendido novamente. Sabia que ela era o motivo. Mas não entrou em detalhes. "Ele nunca teve que disputar uma mulher antes" Riu. E era verdade.

Ginny sentiu o rosto esquentar novamente e desviou o olhar do rapaz.

"Ele está diferente"

"É claro que ele está" Segurou a mão de Ginny, chamando sua atenção "você é adorável, Ginny"

Ela sorriu em gratidão.

"Você ainda está bravo com ele?" Perguntou, curiosa. Ele desviou a atenção para a lareira acesa, que Draco havia utilizado há pouco para chegar à Mansão.

"Não" Ele demorou a responder. "Foi o calor do momento só" Explicou, voltando a olhar a ruiva. "Draco nunca soube lidar com seus sentimentos" Contou. "Espero que você o ajude a melhorar nesse aspecto"

"Ele me disse que algumas coisas haviam mudado, mas que ele era o mesmo ainda e que era para eu me lembrar sempre disso"

Theo encontrou os olhos dela. Parecia incomodada e esperava uma explicação dele.

"E Draco é o mesmo ainda" Disse, sério. "Não se esqueça que você é traidora do próprio sangue"

Ela se sentiu ofendida, pois Theo nunca falara assim com ela. Ele revirou os olhos.

"Você sabe que não é necessário apoiar o Lord das Trevas para ter a própria opinião sobre certas coisas" Ele explicou "Você sempre soube da nossa posição sobre isso" Ele referia-se aos amigos também "e, tenha certeza, isso não vai mudar nunca"

"Lucius Malfoy nos ajudou" Afirmou. Isso devia significar alguma coisa.

"Lucius não se importaria se Potter tivesse morrido" Theo passou as mãos pelos cabelos. Draco o mataria se soubesse o que estava contando a ela. Como se sua situação perante ele pudesse piorar. "Quando percebeu que sua vida e da sua família estava ameaçada, fez o que era melhor para ele" Disse, cético "Não foi pensando na causa que você e sua família apoiam" E, para seu próprio bem, Theo parou de falar da vida familiar dos Malfoy. "Então, não pense que porque as coisas entre vocês mudaram que ele mudou" Voltou a explicar "Ele quis dizer exatamente o que ele disse, ou seja, ele ainda é o mesmo"

Ginny nada disse. Isso significava que Draco ainda era um preconceituoso e intolerante. Ele ainda implicaria com Harry. Implicaria com Hermione e todos que tiveram o mesmo nascimento que ela. Implicaria com seu irmão...

"O que ele pensa sobre minha família não mudou também" Ela formulou "E o que ele acredita, você acredita também"

"Draco não precisa gostar de toda a sua família para gostar de você" Ele calculou as palavras para não ofendê-la "Mas ele vai respeitá-los"

"Você não gosta da minha família também" Ginny constatou. Ele não precisaria responder para que ela tivesse a resposta. Ele não era a favor de nascidos trouxas também.

Theo pestanejou.

"Mas gosto de você" Disse sem hesitar "Assim como Blaise" Ele revirou os olhos, lembrando-se de um fato "Não, Blaise gosta dos seus irmãos gêmeos também"

Ginny sorriu levemente.

Isso era muito para ela. Será que estava preparada para aceitar Draco como ele era? Arrogante, preconceituoso, egoísta. Ele era tudo o que ela sempre desprezou. Contudo, o lado bom dele era... sensacional. Draco tinha um lado bom também. Mas era uma bondade que se aplicava apenas ao que lhe _interessava_. Como tratava seus amigos ou sua família era um lado de Draco que ela adoraria presenciar.

Pansy também era preconceituosa. Mas gostava de seu irmão. E eles acabaram se acertando de um jeito ou outro. Ela até gostou de sua família.

Não sabia se poderia ficar com alguém que não gostava de sua família. Mas ela poderia gostar da família dele? Não tinha resposta. Ela não tinha o poder de obrigar ninguém a gostar de ninguém.

Só que Draco já estava aceitando-a do jeito que ela era. Traidora do próprio sangue, pobre e amiga de Harry Potter. Ela não poderia fazer o mesmo?

"Não esquenta a cabecinha com isso" Theo sorriu, abraçando-a pelos ombros. "Aproveitem o momento"

Ginny sorriu. Ele estava certo. Torceu o nariz e afastou-se do rapaz.

"Você ainda não descobriu como reverter o feitiço que George fez?" Perguntou, incrédula. Era tão simples. Levantou-se e alcançou uma das muitas garrafas de Firewhiskey que estavam estrategicamente escondidas no armário próximo à lareira. As pessoas ficavam tão preocupadas quando se tratava das brincadeiras de seus irmãos que não tentavam revertê-las através de modos tão simples. Seus irmãos eram geniais.

"Você não vai lavar meus cabelos com isso, Ginny!" Theo se levantou, horrorizado. Não mesmo.

Ela revirou os olhos.

"É só beber!"

DgDgDgDgDg

"Ela está no quarto de Draco, Ronald" Luna informou parando o caminho que fazia e virando-se para encarar o irmão de sua melhor amiga. Ele estava atingindo um tom ligeiramente roxo.

"_Aonde ela está_?"

Luna suspirou dramática. Esse ciúme Weasley certamente faria alguém perder o olho um dia. Ela deveria colocar um pouco de essência de aranha no travesseiro dele. Ou não. Ronald tinha pavor à aranha. Precisava pensar em algo melhor.

"É mais fácil Draco ficar com Blaise do que com Pansy" Disse, cética "E nós dois sabemos _bem_ disso"

Ron resmungou algo incompreensível.

"Eu sei que você tem seus motivos para odiá-los no momento..."

"Ou por toda a vida" Ele resmungou e ela ignorou.

"Mas estão todos muito preocupados com a presente situação, então, por favor, Ronald, sem escândalos"

"Quero ver Pansy, Luna!"

"Certo"

A loira continuou o caminho que fazia, ao alcançar a porta do Salão dos Monitores rezou para todos os seus anjos da guarda aquáticos que Ginevra e Theodore estivessem se comportando lá dentro. Merlin sabia o que Ronald seria capaz de fazer. E_ eles _também.

"Ginny!" Ron chamou a atenção da irmã que estava folheando uma das revistas de Pansy, desinteressada. "O que você faz aqui? Você deveria estar em aula!" Era verdade. A ruiva havia recebido alta da Ala Hospitalar para não perder mais aulas.

Ela revirou os olhos.

"Pansy é minha amiga também!" Explicou, mal tirando os olhos da revista. "E você também deveria estar em aula"

Ron deu de ombros e, após Luna abrir a porta do quarto de Malfoy, entrou para encontrar a namorada.

Luna pegou a varinha e fez a revista desaparecer da mão da amiga. Esta encarou a loira.

"Precisamos conversar, Ginevra!" Falou muito séria. Nem parecia a Luna que conhecia. "Onde está Theodore?"

"Foi atrás de Blaise" Respondeu, levantando-se. Seguiu a corvinal até o quarto da Monitora Chefe que, para sua surpresa, ou não, ela sabia a senha.

DgDgDgDgDg

_Na Mansão Malfoy._

Draco havia relatado tudo para seu pai, que ouvira o com muita atenção, sem interrompê-lo.

Levantou-se e foi até o pequeno bar do outro lado do escritório de Lucius. Com a varinha conjurou a garrafa mais cara de Firewhiskey disponível, servindo-se.

"Permissão concedida" Lucius não pôde evitar o sarcasmo. Sempre exigiu que seu filho pedisse permissão ao encostar nas suas garrafas importadas. E, pelo visto, continuaria exigindo. Sempre.

"Obrigado" Draco devolveu no mesmo tom. Encostou-se na grande mesa de reuniões, com o copo na mão.

"Você está um trapo, Draco" Não pôde evitar o comentário. Era verdade, seu filho estava com o cabelo todo desalinhado, as roupas amarrotadas e alguns pingos de sangue visíveis nas mangas da camisa. "Agradeça à Merlin por sua mãe ter saído"

Draco resmungou. Sabia que sua mãe teria uma parada cardíaca se o visse assim. Mas isso não importava agora.

"Espero que esteja se comportando, Draco" Lucius encarou o filho sério. "Dentro e fora do Castelo" Arqueou uma sobrancelha, sugestivo.

Draco engasgou com a bebida_. Merlin_. Seu pai não poderia saber, poderia? Ele tinha certeza que teve todo cuidado do mundo. E, ele sabia, mesmo todo cuidado do mundo, ainda seria pouco.

"Componha-se, Draco" Censurou o ataque o filho. Parecia um sangue ruim frequentando o Calderão Furado em dia de partida de clássico de quadribol.

Draco se recompôs e voltou a repor a bebida no copo. Queria ao máximo evitar seu olhar.

"Voltando ao assunto que o trouxe aqui" Lucius continuou. "Preciso conversar com o Dr. Carter" Referiu-se ao seu advogado "Ele está fazendo algumas pesquisas quanto a situação da Srta. Parkinson" Informou. Sua voz indicava que estava insatisfeito, provavelmente com a demora em apresentar algum retorno positivo. Draco sabia como as pessoas não gostariam de desagradar seu pai.

"Pedi à Blaise para não tomar nenhuma atitude precipitada" Draco contou, torcendo mentalmente que o assunto permancesse no problema de Pansy e Blaise "Ele se sente culpado"

"Isso acabaria com todo o trabalho que tivemos para manter sua herança"

"Com certeza!" Severus Snape concordou, entrando no escritório de Lucius, seguido de Blaise e Theodore. "Lucius" Cumprimentou o patriarca Malfoy.

"Severus" Parecia surpreso com a aparição do professor. Dificilmente, ele aparecia na Mansão durante o ano letivo. Theo cumprimentou propriamente o pai do amigo, enquanto Blaise fez o mesmo caminho que Draco e alcançou o bar de Lucius.

Todos reviraram os olhos. Era óbvio que ele iria direto ao bar. Quando não ia? Blaise sempre foi o maior fã desse bar.

Severus aproximou-se da mesa de Lucius e tentou uma conversa particular com ele.

Theo encostou-se na mesa de reuniões, ao lado de Draco, e acompanhou seu olhar que estava em Zabini. Ele parecia bem concentrado na bebida.

"Até que enfim se livrou daquela touca asquerosa" Draco comentou. Um sorriso torto nos lábios.

Theo revirou os olhos.

"Bom, se não fosse a sua namorada, provavelmente, estaria de touca ainda"

O loiro virou a cabeça para encontrar o rosto do outro. O olhar estreito. Sentiu o hálito de álcool do rapaz.

"Para de ser idiota, Draco" Exclamou Theo, ao verificar a expressão do loiro. "Eu tenho mais motivo para sentir ciúmes que você" Comentou, irônico. "Após tantos anos, nunca tivemos um encontro romântico em Hogsmeade"

O loiro revirou os olhos.

"Você nunca _mereceu_ um encontro romântico comigo" Deixou um sorriso mínimo surgir nos lábios.

Theo sorriu também. Era sempre ele. Sempre ele que deveria dar o braço a torcer, tratando-se de Draco, no fim das contas.

"Quanto tempo até seu pai azarar Blaise?" Perguntou, pegando o copo de Draco e tomando um longo gole da sua bebida.

"Devido às circunstâncias de hoje," Referia-se ao motivo da bebedeira. Selena. "acho que uns quinze minutos? Talvez meia hora?" Lucius detestava Blaise-Bêbado.

DgDgDgDgDg

"O que está acontecendo entre você e Theodore?" Luna se sentou de frente para sua melhor amiga, na cama de Hermione.

Ginny olhou-a, surpresa.

"Ele está sendo um bom amigo para mim"

A corvinal arqueou a sobrancelha.

"Um bom amigo não te olha como Theodore te olha"

A ruiva, então, entendeu o que ela quis dizer. Era absurdo. Sem sombra de dúvidas.

"Eu sei onde você está querendo chegar" Olhou a amiga, cética "Mas, acredite-me, o que eu sinto por ele é apenas amizade"

"E o que ele sente por você?"

Ginny não respondeu de imediato.

"Não acho que ele esteja apaixonado por mim" Respondeu. "Acho que ele está confuso"

Luna respirou dramática.

"Espero que você não fique confusa também, Ginevra"

Colocou um ponto final na conversa. Luna sabia como Theodore era amável. Mais que Blaise. E bem mais que Draco. Desejou apenas que Ginevra não confundisse o que sentia pelo rapaz. Certamente, iria estragar sua relação com Draco. E nem ela, nem o mundo estava preparado por um Malfoy... de coração partido.

DgDgDgDgDg

"Malfoy pode consultar o advogado que for" Ron disse suave, apoiando o queixo no topo da cabeça da menina "Um testamento mágico não é fácil de ser contrariado"

Pansy sabia disso. Mas achou melhor não contar ao namorado que Lucius enxergava com outra perspectiva sua situação. Afinal, magia negra poderia fazer _milagres_.

"Blaise que me perdoe," A menina se ajeitou para encarar o ruivo nos olhos "mas Selena é ridícula"

Ron suspirou. Ele sabia disso também. De seis em seis meses seu nome aparecia nas colunas sociais anunciando noivados ou divórcios.

Sabia também que Pansy estava arrasada com a perda da sua herança. Queria muito poder ajudá-la. Partia seu coração vê-la nesse estado.

Beijou sua testa, carinhosamente.

Na verdade, achava uma baboseira enorme essa tradição de famílias bruxas antigas desejarem um herdeiro para dar continuidade com o nome e sangue da família. Ou de filhas terem um bom casamento. Mas, certamente, seu pai não iria gostar nem um pouco se Ginny não se casasse com um homem decente. Já Ron até que iria gostar se Ginny não se casasse. Detestava a idéia da sua irmã se engraçando com um ser do sexo masculino, principalmente, Nott.

"Selena não pode receber o que Richard não herdou ainda"

"Richard é um idiota" Resmungou a morena.

A porta do quarto de abriu e Ron quase caiu da cama. Esquecera no quarto de quem estava.

"Saia da minha _cama_, Weasley!" Malfoy parecia beirar o colapso ao ver quem estava em sua cama. Na sua cara e confortável cama.

Ron levantou-se num pulo. Seu rosto atingia um tom púrpura. Sentiu-se nauseado ao lembrar-se que aquela era a cama de Malfoy.

Nott entrou atrás do monitor chefe, carregando o corpo de Zabini, inerte. Jogou-o na cama, tirando seus sapatos com um aceno da varinha.

"O que aconteceu?" Pansy perguntou, preocupada.

"Firewhiskey importado do meu pai" Draco explicou, lançando um olhar frio ao Weasley. Lucius havia estuporado Blaise. Como sempre acontecia quando o pegava mexendo no seu bar.

DgDgDgDgDg

Ginny sentou-se na mesa da Grifinória, ao lado de Harry, que sorriu.

"Sentimos saudades, Ginny" Passou o suco para a ruiva "Não estamos acostumados em ver Dean andando por aí ileso"

Ela revirou os olhos.

"Não quero falar sobre esse ogro, Potter" Resmungou. Dean passou dos limites. Não tolerava mais o rapaz. Para sua sorte, Dean estaria se formando em alguns meses e, então, estaria livre dele. Por outro lado, por mais que estivesse irritada com Dean, não queria que esses meses seguintes passassem tão rápido assim, pois isso significaria que Draco também estaria se formando. E não sabia se estava preparada para isso. Tinha medo do que poderia acontecer após sua formatura. Ou o que não poderia acontecer.

No próximo ano letivo, seria apenas ela e Luna. Sem seu irmão. Sem Harry Potter ou Hermione. Sem Theo, Blaise e Pansy. _Sem Draco_. Imaginou como sua vida poderia ter mudado tanto em menos de um ano. Um dia desprezava Draco Malfoy com todas as suas forças e, no próximo, seus sentimentos por ele eram bem o oposto.

Suspirou.

Levantou o olhar para a mesa da Sonseria e vasculhou-a com os olhos. Detectou Draco sentado ao lado de Theo. Pareciam conversar entre si, evitando ouvidos alheios. Por vezes, pareciam irritar-se um com o outro, assim como, por vezes, pareciam deixar sorrisos cúmplices surgir nos lábios.

Ginny sorriu. Como uma mãe sorri ao admirar os filhos.

Concordava com Blaise. Eles eram muito parecidos. E ela tinha certeza que eles eram bem melhores juntos que separados.

Assistiu Blaise explodir pela entrada do Salão. Varinha em punhos. O rosto assombrado. E grandes olheiras ofuscando seus bonitos olhos azuis.

Majestosamente, alcançou o ponto onde seus amigos estavam. Apontou a varinha para um novato que, aparentemente, estava no lugar que queria estar. Ao lado de Theo. O menino pulou assustado e voou para o outro extremo da mesa.

A chegada de Zabini causou um certo tumulto. Durante todo o processo, seus olhos se encontraram com de Draco e, com a pulsação acelerada, arriscou um sorriso tímido para ele. Este piscou para ela e voltou a atenção para o amigo.

"Sei de tudo, Ginny" Harry voltou a falar com ela, parecendo esquecer o tópico anterior. Certamente, tinha amor à vida.

A ruiva encarou o amigo, assustada.

"Tudo o quê?"

"Pansy, Zabini e a questão da herança" Ele disse "Ron me contou"

"Ron está péssimo" Ginny sentiu um desconforto no peito ao lembrar-se do irmão. Ele queria muito poder ajudar Pansy. Não queria que ela se sentisse como estava se sentindo.

"Ele está preocupado com você também" Ela parecia surpresa. "Ron não pensa muito antes de agir, então, provavelmente, você não o ouvirá dizendo isso" Ele hesitou "Evite um pouco Malfoy e..." O menino que sobreviveu desejou com todo seu coração que ela não o interpretasse tão mal assim. "seu namorado, Nott" Não podia evitar os olhos dela "E, até mesmo Zabini se der"

Ele achou melhor explicar-se.

"Não me entenda mal, Ginny, mas, até descobrirmos a verdade sobre aquele seu acidente, faça esse esforço" Disse rapidamente "Por favor"

Para surpresa do menino, ela sorriu.

"Não acho que meu namorado e meu melhor amigo tenham tentado me machucar, Harry" Ela disse gentilmente. Achou que ele, seu irmão e, talvez Hermione, chegariam à alguma conclusão do tipo.

"Não acredito que Blaise Zabini me colocou no chinelo" Ele tinha um tom ofendido na voz que a confundiu "Você o considera seu melhor amigo" Explicou, sentido.

Ginny processou o que ele havia dito e piscou. Harry interpretou erroneamente sua última frase.

"De qualquer jeito, evite-os por enquanto, certo? Seu namorado e Malfoy"

Sim. Certamente, ele interpretou erroneamente. Mas era melhor assim.

"Você depôs a favor dos Malfoy, Harry"

"Isso não significa nada, Ginny" Ela achou que toda vez que situações perigosas aparentavam surgir, Harry mudava drasticamente. Tornava-se mais determinado, protetor. "Não sei como Anthony Nott se livrou também" Ele pareceu se exautar. "Francamente, Ginny, você está namorando com um filho de comensal que não foi devidamente condenado" Pareceu, finalmente, colocar para fora o que estava preso em sua garganta.

"Theo não é o pai dele" Tentou defendê-lo. Só, então, ocorreu-lhe o que Harry disse. O pai de Theodore foi inocentado e, após a última batalha, apenas três comensais foram inocentados. Ela entendia como Lucius Malfoy e Snape não foram condenados, mas não como o pai do seu suposto namorado não foi. "Harry! Meus pais sabem disso tudo que você está me falando e não me repreenderam" Ela explicou. Era verdade. Foram bem gentis ao saber sobre o suposto namoro. Como se Ginny ligasse. Não era um namoro de verdade. "Eles souberam como não misturar os fatos e, principalmente, não confundir Theo com seu pai. Gostaria que você pudesse fazer o mesmo"

Harry desviou o olhar para os sonserinos.

"Eu me preocupo com você, Ginny"

Ela sorriu e alcançou o braço de Harry, chamando a sua atenção.

"Eu sei, Harry, e aprecio sua preocupação, mas tenho certeza que esses três são inofensivos" Olhou para a mesa das cobras onde os três montavam uma pilha de galeões. Uma pilha _enorme_ de galeões.

"Mesmo assim, Ginny" Ele resmungou, insatisfeito com a posição da outra.

"Adoro você, Harry" Ela se aproximou e beijou seu rosto. "E você não está no chinelo" Contou, sorrindo "você é mais que um amigo, e você sabe disso"

Ele sorriu e assistiu a ruiva sair do grande salão.

Claro que sabia. Ele também sentia que sua relação com Ginny era familiar.

DgDgDgDgDg

Zabini sentou-se no lugar do novato, ao lado de Nott. Abaixou a varinha e encarou Draco. Claramente, irritado.

"Quando seu pai vai parar de fazer isso?" Perguntou. Referia-se ao feitiço que lançou para estuporá-lo. Como sempre.

Draco revirou os olhos.

"Provavelmente, quando você parar de detornar as importadas"

Blaise resmungou incompreensível. Estava irritado com a situação que sua mãe o colocou. Estava irritado por Lucius ter lançado aquele feitiço que o fez apagar até hoje cedo. E, principalmente, estava irritado por não ter bebido até cair, para então, acordar hoje cedo.

"Onde está a minha Loony?"

Os dois rapazes nada falaram. Onde ela estaria essa hora do dia? Provavelmente, andando na areia movediça ou colhendo cogumelos selvagens.

Draco cutucou Theo com o cotovelo, chamando sua atenção para o próximo comentário que faria.

"Seu amante não tirou os olhos de você desde que chegou, Zabini" A malícia na voz estava explícita.

Blaise revirou os olhos e não arriscou um olhar a Crabbe. Não queria passar mal, sem uma merecida ressaca. Considerou alcançar o pequeno frasquinho que estava em seu bolso reservado para a aula de História da Magia. Sabia que hoje, possivelmente, o frasquinho poderia ser necessário antes dessa aula específica, devido às circunstâncias atuais. Mas Draco estava muito próximo. Tinha certeza que ele falaria um monte.

"Blaise tem evitado Crabbe desde aquele afetuoso beijo" Theo comentou, tão malicioso quanto o amigo. "E como sempre, Blaise anda presumindo apenas o que é o melhor para ele"

"O que você quer dizer com isso, Nott?" O moreno levantou o olhar para o rapaz.

"Ouvi Crabbe durante o sono" Contou, dividindo um olhar cúmplice com Draco. Blaise sentiu a irritação espairecer levemente. No final, sabia que não precisaria dar aquele empurrão para ajudá-los. Como sempre, eles se resolviam sem sua ajuda. "Ele não sabe como terminar com você"

"_O quê_?" Nunca sentiu-se tão insultado. Dificilmente, alguém _terminava_ com ele. Geralmente, era bem o oposto. Mas era terrivelmente humilhante saber que _Vicent Crabbe_ estava insatisfeito com ele e queria acabar o relacionamento. _Impossível_. Blaise sempre foi muito bom em tudo que fazia. "_Por quê_?"

Theo e Draco pareciam, incrédulos. Ele não estava falando sério, estava?

"Porque você não é loira, não tem uma bela cintura e," Draco respondeu, sarcástico "não é Millicent!"

"A não ser que você queira salvar a relação de vocês" Theo disse "Há várias opções, Poção Polissuco, feitiços para alterar o visual,..."

"Em quanto está o bolão?" Draco cortou Theo, encarando-o. Um brilho de ganância no olhar.

Theo pensou e sorriu.

"Dois mil galeões" Respondeu "Para mais ou para menos" Parecia fazer o próprio cálculo mental.

"E como estão as apostas?" Blaise entendeu o que estavam falando. O humor mudou da água para o vinho. Sorria abertamente.

"A mais interessante?" Theo riu "Luna pegou vocês no flagra em cima da mesa de Snape"

Os três se olharam cúmplices.

_Ótimo_.

Quem acreditaria que Vicent Crabbe terminaria com ele, afinal?

Obviamente, ninguém.

Rápido como uma sacudida de varinha, os três começaram a esvaziar os bolsos e a juntar todos os galeões que tinham disponível.

DgDgDgDgDg

Aulas sem Luna eram péssimas.

Principalmente Poções, que eram assistidas só com a turma da Sonserina.

Felizmente, para Ginny, o professor parecia ter esquecido sobre os incidentes recentes com Fred e George. Ou estava esperando para descontar sua raiva nas provas finais.

Haviam tantas coisas acontecendo e, mesmo assim, não conseguia esquecer o que Harry dissera.

Era verdade que Lucius já fizera-lhe mal com o incidente do diário de Tom. E Você-sabe-quem não havia retornado ainda.

Em sã consciência, sabia que deveria suspeitar de Malfoy ou de Nott. Suspirou. Mas seu emocional não deixava que as suspeitas se concretizassem.

Seus pais não estavam suspeitando também. Provavelmente, teriam mencionado alguma coisa, não teriam?

Olhou ao redor.

Todos seus colegas de Casa pareciam bem concentrados no que Snape falava. Os Sonserinos, nem tanto. Estavam extremamente agitados. Provavelmente, por causa de algum bolão idiota.

Encontrou o olhar de Warrington que, como ela, parecia não se importar com as palavras do professor. Sentava-se ao lado de Flint. Ambos haviam perdido os cargos de monitores no começo do ano letivo.

Ele sorriu para ela.

Ginny revirou os olhos.

Então, para sua surpresa, o rapaz, que parecia o dobro de seu irmão em tamanho, levantou-se e andou até ela, ocupando o lugar vazio em sua bancada. Como se estivesse na biblioteca e não na aula de Snape.

"Quer entrar no bolão, Weasley?" Ele perguntou num sussurro. Como ela havia previsto. "É sobre Zabini e Crabbe" Continuou "Ouvi dizer que eles andam se encontrando na Torre de Astronomia" Seus olhos pareciam dois pires. "Davis apostou 50 galeões que eles farão um casamento duplo com a mãe de Zabini"

Ginny revirou os olhos. Ela havia visto o Profeta Diário anunciando o casamento da mãe de Blaise com o primo de Pansy.

"Que tal começar outro bolão?" Ela fechou seus livros, após o professor anunciar que a aula havia acabado. Levantou-se.

"Qual?" Perguntou, interessado. Afinal, adorava uma boa aposta.

"Quanto tempo você vai aguentar meu feitiço Levicorpus antes de gritar por sua mãe?"

"Acredite-me, Warrington, não apostaria nenhum galeão que você aguentaria dez segundos" Ouviram a voz arrastada de Malfoy, na porta da sala. Um olhar extremamente frio para o rapaz.

"Malfoy" O rapaz cumprimentou o Monitor Chefe com um sorriso torto. "Ótima aposta"

Parecia ignorar a provocação da ruiva. "Mas um valor muito arriscado, devo acrescentar"

Draco deu de ombros.

"Estava bêbado"

Warrington avistou um colega corvinal no corredor e apressou-se para alcançá-lo. Não queria saber por que Malfoy estava sendo tão hostil com ele ultimamente.

Draco virou-se para dar atenção à Ginny, que ainda organizava seus livros. O olhar, agora, gentil.

Quando ela terminou de guardar o material dentro da mochila amarrotada, o loiro carregou a mochila para ela.

Ginny sorriu em agradecimento, mesmo achando que não era necessário.

"Qual é sua próxima aula?" Perguntou, olhando-a nos olhos. Um sorriso mínimo nos lábios, para ela. Ele indicou que ela passasse pelo portal primeiro.

"Feitiços"

Ela hesitou. Esperou que todos saíssem da sala antes.

Draco, percebendo que ela parecia incomodada, acomodou-se no lugar que antes Warrington ocupava e indicou que ela voltasse a se sentar.

"O que foi?" Perguntou, assim que ela se sentou.

"Conversei com Harry mais cedo" Disse, nervosa. Sinceramente, não sabia como conversar com ele sobre isso. Era muito intímo. E sabia que não tinha o direito. Draco cruzou os braços e esperou, pacientemente, que ela continuasse. A expressão séria. "Bom, Harry é meu amigo e sempre cuidou de mim..." Tentou formular.

Então, viu o rapaz enrijecer. Os punhos fechando. O olhar escurecendo.

"Eu sei onde você quer chegar, _Ginny_" Aquele tom de voz. Aquele que há muito tempo ela não ouvia. Pelo menos, ao dirigir-se à ela. "Não precisa fazer isso"

Ele se levantou e ela se levantou também. Alarmada.

"Isso o quê?"

"Me dar explicações sobre sua vida amorosa com Potter"

Ela não pôde evitar a risada. Risada, esta, que fez o maxilar do loiro rígido.

"O que é tão engraçado, Weasley?" Disse entredentes.

"Harry é quase um irmão, Draco" Ela revirou os olhos. A atitude do loiro era demais para ela. Apesar de adorável. "Ele está preocupado quanto a história toda do perfume" Explicou rapidamente "Ele sugeriu que eu evitasse você e Theo"

A expressão dele não suavizou.

"E ele acha que eu faria alguma coisa contra _você_?" Parecia ultrajado.

"Não _você_" Ela não gostou nem um pouco da alteração dele "Ou Theo"

"Então, me esclareça"

"Olha, suas famílias tem um passado..." Ela tentou.

Ele levantou a mão, dispensando suas palavras.

"Eu sei aonde você quer chegar" Sua voz estava mais contida, agora. "E estive pensando a mesma coisa, está certo?" Desviou o olhar do dela e passou as mãos nos cabelos. "Dolohov ainda está foragido" Dolohov era um comensal da morte que não foi capturado ainda. Voltou a encará-la. "Mande seu _irmão_ não se meter que do trabalho sujo cuido eu"

A ruiva revirou os olhos.

"O que eu estou tentando falar é" Ignorou sua ironia "ele pode ser um pouco chato com vocês" E era verdade. "É da natureza do Harry ser um herói, Draco" Ginny achava adorável isso no rapaz, provavelmente, era o motivo pelo qual a fez se apaixonar por Harry anteriormente. "Pode ser que ele comece a te espionar, essas coisas..."

Draco sustentou o olhar dela e, gradativamente, seu olhar suavizou, clareando novamente. Então, sorriu para ela. E Ginny sentiu as pernas bambearem.

"Você está preocupada" Ele constatou "Comigo" Aproximou-se lentamente dela. Levantou a mão e alcançou uma mecha ruiva, brincando com os fios entre os dedos. "Agradeço, mas acho que sei me cuidar muito bem"

"Sei que sabe" Sussurrou. A mão, então, subiu para sua nuca. Reparou que sua estava gelada, como sempre, e isso causou-lhe um arrepio gostoso.

"Quer discutir mais alguma coisa?" Ela balançou a cabeça levemente, incapaz de falar. Fechou os olhos, apreciando a massagem em sua nuca. "Bom, eu quero"

"O quê?"

Draco inclinou-se e a beijou.

DgDgDgDgDg

"Olá, Ginevra" Luna encontrou a amiga na porta da sala de Feitiços. "Olá, Draco" Enfiou a última edição do Pasquim nas mãos de Draco.

"Obrigado, Luna" Draco conteve a vontade de revirar os olhos. Aquela revista certamente iria para a gaiola daquele gnomo que estava em seu quarto. Ou não. Talvez nem o coitado do gnomo merecesse aquele absurdo que ela chamava de revista. Se já não bastasse a loira aparecendo todos os dias para alimentá-lo, limpá-lo e educá-lo.

"Vou dar uma festa" Contou ao loiro, sorrindo. O casal parecia surpreso. Festas não faziam parte do repertório da corvinal.

"Contou para a pessoa certa" Ginny resmungou. Draco era o Monitor Chefe, afinal. Não que isso significasse grande coisa. Não merecia o cargo que tinha. Não mesmo.

"Vai comemorar a posição de lanterninha do campeonato de quadribol?" Draco não pôde evitar o deboche. A Corvinal não ganhou uma partida sequer nesse ano.

"Na verdade, Draco Malfoy, a festa é na Sonserina"

"Você vai dar uma festa para Sonserina?" Parecia incrédulo.

"É aniversário de Pansy" Explicou, sorrindo. "Acho que iria animá-la" Seria uma ótima idéia. "E ao Blaise também" Se Blaise continuasse nesse humor, provavelmente, atrairia agouros. E mulheres. E homens. Ele ficava extremamente atraente de mau humor. Sentiu um arrepio na espinha.

Draco ponderou. Quando Blaise não gostava de uma festa, afinal?

"Isso é loucura, Luna" Ginny foi a primeira a se manifestar. Primeiro, pois ela não sabia organizar festas. Segundo, pois, Hermione a mataria se descobrisse...

"Está bem" Draco concordou. "Nas masmorras" Não queria problemas para ele como da última vez. Mas tinha a leve sensação que seria inevitável.

Luna sorriu e entrou no sala de aula.

"Sinceramente, Draco, você é Monitor Chefe!"

"Eles estão precisando" Deu de ombros. Era de se esperar que ela já tivesse se acostumado com esses imprevistos.

Ginny suspirou e pegou sua mochila.

"Sem bebidas, sem fadas mordentes e sem mulheres seminuas dançando em cima das mesas" Ela disse em tom de ameaça ao loiro e entrou na sala também.

Draco revirou os olhos.

Mulheres seminuas? Nunca tiveram em suas festas. Pelo menos, não nas festas _dentro _do Castelo.

Com certeza, era uma opção a considerar.

Luna apareceu novamente com a cabeça para fora da sala.

"Tem um pouco do batom de Ginevra em seu rosto, Draco" Ela disse, apontando para seu rosto todo marcado. "A não ser que você tenha se tornado usuário desse cosmético em especial, então, está utilizando de maneira errada" E o loiro não tinha certeza se aquele comentário tinha malícia ou não. Luna podia ser tão difícil de decifrar. Levou a mão para o rosto, rapidamente. "Não se esqueça do pescoço" Acrescentou, antes de colocar a cabeça para dentro.

E aquele sorriso malicioso no rosto dela, esclareceu sua dúvida.

_Céus_! Zabini realmente sabia desvirtuar uma garota.

DgDgDgDgDg

"Verde ou azul, Theodore?"

"Verde" O rapaz respondeu, desenterrando a cabeça do livro que prendia sua atenção.

Estavam na biblioteca.

"Vou dar uma festa" Luna contou, sentando-se ao seu lado. Theo a olhou surpreso. "Na Sonserina"

"Peça ao Draco antes" Voltou a atenção ao livro.

"Já pedi" Ela espiou por cima dos ombros dele e arregalou os olhos ao verificar o título do livro que prendia sua atenção. _Tudo Sobre Casamento Bruxo_. "Você perdeu a cabeça?" Exclamou alto, chamando a atenção de alguns alunos ao redor.

Ele voltou a atenção a ela. Arqueou a sobrancelha. Ouvir a frase da boca dessa corvinal em particular parecia absurdo.

"Quero dizer," Abaixou o tom de voz. Parecia incrédula. "_casar-se?_"

Theo sorriu.

"Quero saber mais sobre o problema de Pansy" Explicou, fechando o livro. "Sinceramente, é tão complicado um divórcio bruxo, não sei como Selena consegue"

"É por isso que muitos casais tem casamentos infelizes"

"Draco está lendo um livro sobre testamentos que pegou na Seção Restrita" Contou.

"Papai me disse que dificilmente pode-se mudar a vontade daqueles que se foram" O olhar dela ficou opaco e a mão delicada subiu diretamente para o colar de rolhas.

Theo lembrou-se sobre Blaise comentando que a menina também não tinha mãe. Assim como ele, ela foi criada só pelo pai. Sentiu o carinho por ela aumentar devido a semelhança infeliz que possuíam.

"Conte-me mais sobre a festa que você vai dar"

Novamente, a menina sorriu e os olhos voltaram a brilhar. Alcançou a pasta que carregava e abriu. Tirou um pergaminho com uma lista de preparativos e enfiou na mão do rapaz.

"É para o aniversário de Pansy"

Ele assentiu e passou os olhos rapidamente pela lista da menina. Arregalou os olhos levemente.

"Como você vai trazer duendes de gringotes para servir bebidas?" Aquela lista era um absurdo "As Esquisitonas não farão um show dentro das masmorras nesse fim de semana, querida, elas estão em turnê pela Ásia" Levantou os olhos e encontrou o olhar dela "E é a lula gigante ou nós dentro daquele salão, você escolhe"

Luna suspirou dramática.

Era tão difícil organizar uma festa e agradar a todos.

Luna levantou o olhar para a entrada da biblioteca. Kyle Stevens ria alto com dois colegas de Casa. Encaravam-nos abertamente. Voltou a atenção para a lista. Algumas coisas nunca mudariam.

DgDgDgDgDg

"Se eu chamar Ron para festa, ele vai?" Pansy encarou a amiga, preocupada. "Mesmo se for nas masmorras?"

Ginny hesitou. Não estava nem um pouco entusiasmada com a idéia de ter uma festa nas masmorras. Pelo menos teria uma explicação plausível para dar ao seu irmão ao encontrá-lo na festa.

"Meu irmão gosta muito de você" Respondeu "E se uma festa é o que vai te agradar, pode contar com ele" Mesmo que fique resmungando a festa inteira, acrescentou mentalmente.

A sonserina sorriu levemente.

Cruzaram o corredor juntas.

"Theo está tentando convencer Luna a não fazer uma cachoeira artificial de cerveja amanteigada" Ginny comentou.

"Ele pode tentar" Pansy riu "A única coisa que vai conseguir é uma cachoeira de Firewhiskey"

Quando alcançaram o Salão Comunal dos Monitores Chefes, encontraram Hermione, aparentemente, afobada.

"Parkinson!" Ela exclamou, de forma autoritária "Estava a sua procura"

A monitora chefe se aproximou e Pansy conteve o enjôo súbito que sentiu. Nunca iria gostar da menina, tinha certeza absoluta.

"Preciso que você faça ronda no corredor do primeiro andar e nas masmorras durante o fim de semana" Pediu, carregando uma pasta em mãos. "Ouvi uma aluna do quarto ano comentando sobre festa e pufosos dançantes" Ela falou rápido "E isso é a última coisa que precisamos"

"Quem disse que a festa é lá embaixo?" Pansy perguntou, irritada. Não faria a ronda. Não mesmo.

Na verdade, não fazia rondas desde que voltou do Natal. Sequer sabia qual era a escala.

"A quartanista vestia uma gravata verde e o seu sobrenome é Flint" Hermione informou, sugestiva. _Claro_. Pansy sabia que a irmã mais nova de seu antigo affair não sabia segurar a língua.

"Por que você não faz a ronda, Granger?"

"Porque estou sabendo _o que_ Zabini vai aprontar na Torre de Astronomia" Ela explicou, sentia vontade de explodir Zabini às vezes. Ou sempre. "E tenho certeza que você ou Malfoy não moverão um dedo sequer para impedí-lo" Passou pelas duas em direção à porta "Por falar em Malfoy, avise-o que tenho algumas tarefas para ele. Até mais, Ginny" Despediu-se.

A ruiva encarou Pansy que estava levemente irritada.

"Acho que isso exclui Hermione da sua lista de convidados"

Pansy revirou os olhos com o comentário da amiga.

"O que Blaise vai aprontar na Torre de Astronomia?" Ginny perguntou, curiosa.

"Marcou um encontro com Crabbe"

Ginny arregalou os olhos. Ela não poderia estar falando sério. Sabia que ao tentar juntar Blaise e Luna, sua melhor amiga poderia correr a remota possibilidade de uma traição, tendo em vista a fama do rapaz. Mas Vicent Crabbe? Era de se imaginar que um pouco de dignidade não poderia ser tão prejudicial.

"_O quê_?"

"Você não vai acreditar se eu te contar" Pansy se acomodou na poltrona do Salão, alcançou uma edição do Pasquim que estava jogada na mesa de centro e começou a folhear a revista, desinteressada "é por causa do último bolão, esses meninos fazem tudo para ganhar uma boa apostar" Não deu mais detalhes "E provavelmente é um meio de tirar Granger do caminho no sábado à noite"

Ginny segurou a língua. Detestava ter de concordar com a sonserina, principalmente, porque Hermione era sua amiga. Mas esta precisava ser tirada do caminho mesmo. Hermione e festas do tipo de Pansy certamente não combinavam.

Sentou-se no sofá e puxou o livro de Poções de dentro da mochila.

"Você só pode estar brincando, Weasley!" Pansy exclamou, incrédula. Fechou a revista e jogou de volta na mesa de centro. "Guarda esse livro e me conta o que você e Draco estavam fazendo ontem à tarde" Demandou. Mesmo assim deixou um sorriso malicioso surgir nos lábios. "Juntos"

Ginny corou. Não sabia se era um assunto que queria dividir com a menina. Não havia contado à Luna também. Lembrou-se de Theo. Contou tudo a ele, sem hesitar. Sentia que era diferente contar a ele. Provavelmente, porque ele não faria perguntas indiscretas ou teria ataque de curiosidade pré-adolescente. Não que suas amigas fossem ter. Parvati e Lavander, provavelmente, teriam. Só que elas não eram suas amigas. E Pansy e Luna receberiam a informação de outro jeito.

Fechou o livro e jogou em cima da mesa de centro.

Respirou fundo e contou à ela.

DgDgDgDgDg

Draco marchava pesadamente.

Aquela sangue ruim devia estar enfrentando uma péssima tpm, imaginou.

De jeito algum ele faria ronda em Hogsmeade. Não fez uma ronda sequer durante todo o ano letivo. Pelo menos, não uma completa. Lembrou-se da vez que deparou-se com a Ginny no Três Vassouras e interrompeu sua ronda para uma atividade bem mais interessante nas carruagens que levavam de volta ao Castelo.

_Quem_ se importava se ela teria um encontro em Hogsmeade, afinal? Merlin! Nunca ouvira mentira mais deslavada. Na verdade, achou as duas horas de sua vida mais mal gastas, durante a aula de Herbologia, enquanto Blaise e Theodore tentavam um bom palpite para o bolão da Granger.

Desde que voltou do Natal, não teve muito o que fazer como Monitor Chefe.

A sangue ruim também não havia reclamado de sua falta de inicitiva.

Na verdade, estava sendo um verdadeiro paraíso para ele. Mas sabia que uma hora ou outra tudo voltava. No final, não teria tanta sorte assim.

Ao menos, agora, ele decidiu se encarregar por tarefas mais simples, como organizar a escala das rondas, horários das reuniões e suas respectivas pautas.

De jeito algum, faria relatórios para o Conselho. Tinha uma vida para viver.

Entrou na cozinha, chamando a atenção de todos que estavam lá.

Blaise, Theo, Pansy, Luna e Ginny.

"Essa nuvem negra que você está carregando sobre os fios loiros" Blaise sorriu malicioso "só pode ser obra da Granger"

Draco revirou os olhos.

"Obviamente" Aproximou-se da mesa redonda onde haviam várias tortinhas de abóbora e bolos de caldeirões espalhados pela mesa, misturados a pedaços de pergaminhos rabiscados e... "Quantas vezes já pedi para não colocar nada venenoso em cima da mesa onde comemos, Luna?"

Draco empurrou Theodore para o lado, de modo nada educado, ocupando o lugar entre ele e Ginny.

"Besouros da Índia não são _tão_ venenosos, Draco!" Respondeu, indignada.

Merlin! Se já não bastasse Blaise, ainda havia ela...

"E quantas vezes já pedi para não colocar nenhuma criatura viva em cima da mesa?"

A loira suspirou dramática e virou-se para encarar Blaise, que fingia estar pensativo. Aproximou-se de seu ouvido e cochichou, mal contendo a diversão.

"Seis vezes" Ela respondeu, após afastar-se do moreno.

Draco ignorou a graça, pegou a varinha e com uma sacudida rápida fez todos os besouros desaparecerem.

"Estávamos escolhendo quais besouros serviriam para festa, Draco!" Exclamou, assustada com o sumiço dos seus melhores besouros. Seu pai sabia quanto tempo levara para colhê-los na última viagem à Índia. Não era a mesma coisa que ter a própria criação.

Ele estreitou o olhar.

"Para que precisaríamos de besouros da Índia para a festa de aniversário de Pansy?"

Luna sorriu, inocente.

"Blaise achou que seria interessante uma festa bruxa tradicional" Explicou, lançando um olhar apaixonado ao namorado, que retribuiu à altura, e entrelaçou sua mão na dele por cima da mesa. "Caça ao besouro, tiro ao pomo, colocar o rabo no centauro..."

"Sim, uma festa bruxa tradicional se você estiver comemorando quatro anos de idade" Draco respondeu sarcástico. Olhou ao redor. Todos pareciam ter desistido de mudar a cabeça da menina. "Pansy fará dezoito anos, Luna" Não pôde evitar a maldade no comentário "A não ser que ela seja uma criança de quatro anos muito _acabada_"

A sonserina revirou os olhos e, com a própria varinha, fez uma tortinha de abóbora quase acertar a cabeça do loiro.

"Esquece, Luna" Draco continuou "Será uma festa bem parecida com a anterior, está certo?" Só Merlin sabia que jogos infantis seriam a última coisa que seus colegas de Casa gostariam de fazer. Sabia quão animados estavam ficando. Os hormônios à flor da pele, a sede pelo álcool se agravando...

Luna olhou para o namorado, em busca de apoio. Blaise deu um sorriso de desculpas.

"No seu aniversário, eu prometo" Deu um beijo em sua mão, galanteador. Depois levantou o olhar para encontrar o de Draco. Revirou os olhos para ele.

"_Vocês_" Draco, finalmente, pareceu se dar conta que a grifinória e a corvinal não tinham o horário livre como os sonserinos do sétimo anos. "deveriam estar em aula"

"Estou organizando a festa" Luna deu de ombros. Como se fosse mais importante que assistir a aula de Poções. E, para ela, era mesmo.

"Nossa aula foi cancelada" Explicou Ginny, alcançando o pergaminho no meio da mesa "Prof. Sprout misteriosamente desmaiou no almoço" Olhou sugestiva à Blaise, que fez o olhar mais inocente que conseguiu. E, falhou drasticamente, não segurando a gargalhada que assustou os elfos domésticos mais próximos.

"Aparentemente, um besourinho no meio do suco de abóbora faz milagres se você quer saber" Theo sussurrou em seu ouvido, explicando a situação do professor de feitiços.

Draco desviou o olhar para o pergaminho nas mãos da ruiva. Seus olhos arregalaram levemente. Puxou as anotações das mãos dela.

"Não teremos um show dos sereianos na festa, Luna!" Sua voz alternava a surpresa, o deboche e a rispidez "Não haverá fogos de artifícios Weasleys" Lançou um olhar acusatório à Ginny "E eu soube que As Esquisitonas estão em turnê pela África..."

"Ásia" Theo corrigiu.

"Draco está tão estraga prazeres" Luna comentou, enfiando um pedaço de bolo na boca. Adorava bolo de chocolate. "Vou fazer um bolão," Continuou, puxando alguns galeões em cima da mesa "qual a idade mental de Draco?"

Todos riram, apesar da expressão de Draco.

"Não sou um velho mental!" Parecia ultrajado com tal sugestão.

"Não," Theo concordou, gentil "Mas está agindo como um agora"

Draco revirou os olhos.

"Granger está enchendo o saco" Resmungou, como se fosse uma explicação ao seu repentino ataque de responsabilidade. "Até entendo que ela seja extremamente abominável, mas Potter ou o Weasley poderiam fazer um esforço para tirar o atraso dela..." Pansy enfeitiçou outra tortinha de abóbora para acertar sua cabeça, após a menção do seu namorado, que acertou em cheio os cabelos de Draco. "Só o Potter, que seja" Ele corrigiu contra a vontade.

"Acho que a vida sexual de Hermione não é algo que você deva se preocupar" Ginny disse, limpando os cabelos de Draco com a varinha. "Ela tem um encontro com Viktor Krum no sábado"

Os sonserinos pareciam chocados com a informação da ruiva. Luna tomara o pergaminho de Draco e fazia alguns ajustes, sem ligar para o que a ruiva dissera. Achava tão injusto não poder usar nenhuma das suas tão pensadas idéias. Se fosse assim, qualquer outra pessoa poderia organizar a festa. Seria simplesmente _outra_ festa. E, certamente, inovação estava em seu repertório.

Ginny não achou que a fofoca fosse algo de tanto espanto. Afinal, Hermione e Viktor Krum não era bem uma novidade.

"Ginny Weasley!" Blaise foi o primeiro a se manifestar. Ofereceu a ela um olhar repreendor que se assemelhava levemente a Snape. Só que esse era Blaise Zabini. Sua reação era bem mais engraçada que de Snape. "Estou abismado com a sua falta de consideração com seus próprios amigos"

Ela sentiu o rosto esquentar, ao esperar mais esclarecimentos.

"Passamos a aula toda de Herbologia tentando um bom palpite para o corajoso que encararia a sangue ruim em Hogsmeade" Ele se referia a um dos bolões. "E você tinha essa carta na manga e não nos emprestou" Parecia muito sério no sermão "Honestamente, Ginny, as apostas acabaram há uma hora!"

"Desculpe, Blaise, se sou uma má amiga por isso" Ela resmungou, alcançando um doce também "Como se vocês não atormentassem a vida dela, do meu irmão e de Harry o suficiente"

"Grande coisa" Draco reclamou "Os bolões que envolvem a sangue ruim não oferecem qualquer rendimento" Deixou um sorriso maldoso surgir nos lábios "Contudo, o bolão que envolve Blaise e Crabbe será ótimo"

Blaise pareceu irritado com o comentário.

"Cinco mil galeões, querida" Theo explicou à Ginny. "Colocamos tudo que tínhamos nesse bolão" A ruiva ficou boquiaberta. Cinco mil galeões não era nem metade do que sua família toda ganhava em um mês. "Claro, Blaise vai ter que cooperar" Olhou sugestivo para o amigo. Blaise teria que enfrentar um encontro com Crabbe na Torre de Astronomia, antes da festa. Fazer todos acreditarem que estavam juntos. O que não fazia por um trocado...

"Blaise já está se acostumando" Pansy comentou, rindo.

Zabini revirou os olhos.

"Não se esqueça de usar o batom, querido" Luna comentou, sem tirar a atenção do pergaminho que rabiscava "Acho que Draco pode te emprestar um"

* * *

**N/A**: Fala sério, duas atualizações em menos de uma semana! Estou melhorando... haha

Estou terminando o próximo capítulo, vou tentar postar nesse fds, mas não posso prometer nada. Estou de mudança e estarei sem internet em casa por enquanto.

Mas posso prometer um Draco muito bêbado... haha lindo!

Agradecimentos:

**Ruiva**: obrigada à review, querida, adorei sua idéia de não deixar Theo sozinho. Então, se tiver muita paciência, até o fim da história ele estará muito bem acompanhado! haha Blaise continuará sensacional. Na verdade, estou me esforçando muito para fazer situações engraçadas na história, mas sinto que não está sendo natural. Muito forçado, sabe? Não sei o que acontece, no começo, a história simplesmente fluia... bom, espero que goste desse capítulo! um beijo

**Artemise3000**: olá! não! posso garantir que o perfume não foi dado por Dean, mas só isso que posso adiantar. Há muitos suspeitos né! E Ginny ainda sofrerá mais uma tentativa dessas. (Já te adiantei um fato já! haha) Acho que o culpado é meio inesperado e espero que vocês não se decepcionem quando descobrirem... Draco é Draco! haha beijo!

**Gaabii**: Lindo, não é? Gostou do Draco desse capítulo? Vou tentar colocar um pouco mais de action no próximo capítulo, onde acontecerá a festa organizada por Luna! haha beijo e obrigada pela review!

**poke**: Oii, Harry sozinho, não? Bom, no próximo capítulo ele com certeza não estará! E prepare-se, tem festa no próximo capítulo e será para você que pediu! rs Só não posso garantir mil capitulos hahaha na verdade, estou achando um absurdo todos esses capitulos, está na hora de acabar... o que achou desse capitulo? beijo

**Kandra**: gostou do momento DG? Nesse capítulo não teve muito, mas no próximo terá! talvez a coisa comece a pegar fogo para os dois... quem sabe... bom espero que goste desse capítulo e continue acompanhando. beijo

**Lyla**: Olá, leitora nova? Então, os pais de Pansy morreram, sim! Richard Parkinson é o primo de segundo grau de Pansy, por parte de pai que herdará sua fortuna se ela não se casar... um personagem que com certeza merece ficar com a Selena, mãe de Blaise... bom, espero que continue gostando! :) beijo

Bom, é isso, obrigada pelas reviews, queridas, até o próximo capítulo, me aguardem...

beijos


	28. Exclusividade

Capítulo dedicado à **poke **e a todos que esperavam uma festa nesse Castelo! Enjoy!

* * *

**Exclusividade**

Ron forçou um sorriso para Pansy.

Estava deslumbrante. Usava um vestido preto sem mangas, que em sua opinião era muito curto e que, provavelmente, teria uma parada cardíaca se visse Ginny vestida assim um dia. Claro que expor sua opinião foi sentenciar sua morte. Ela não gostou nem um pouco sobre o que tinha a dizer quanto a roupa que vestia. E aquele salto, Céus! Era prata e extremamente alto. Mas, ainda assim, ela não ficava tão alta quanto ele. Só Merlin sabe como ela conseguia se manter em pé, andar, por vezes, dançar, e ainda sorrir naquele andar.

E ainda assim, estava de tirar o ar.

Ela o puxou pela mão e lembrou-se que estava nas masmorras.

Sentia vontade de subir até a Torre de Astronomia, correr o risco de flagrar Zabini e Crabbe fazendo Merlin-sabe-o-que e se jogar de lá.

Sentia-se traindo a própria Casa. Sentia nojo de ter de presenciar Sara Perks se agarrando ao Goyle como se estivessem sozinhos no Salão. E, acima de tudo, sentia antecipadamente o que Hermione faria com ele se descobrisse que estava na festa.

Sabia que a monitora chefe não estava nos melhores dias, mesmo com o encontro com Viktor Krum. Ron sentiu uma leve irritação ao se lembrar que a amiga havia se encontrado com o jogador profissional de quadribol. Não tinha certeza se ela gostava dele, mas não iria contrariá-la. O próprio Harry estava tocando a vida com a Lisa Turpin. Pelo menos, se não estava tocando a vida, o fim de semana estava.

Atravessou o salão comunal da Sonserina, sendo guiado pela namorada.

Honestamente, não queria estar nesse lugar e tinha certeza que ninguém, além de Pansy, desejava sua presença também.

Ela pegou um copo cheio de cerveja amanteigada e colocou em suas mãos. Ron deu um longo gole, com a esperança de que tudo aquilo passasse mais rápido.

"Já volto, amor" Pansy deixou um beijo nos lábios do rapaz. Assistiu a menina distanciar-se. Ela aproximou-se de Daphne Greengrass e a abraçou. Mesmo no escuro achou que aquele abraço durou mais que o normal. Lembrava-se de Pansy comentando como Daphne havia sido rude com ela após a morte de seus pais, mas que eventualmente voltaram a ser boas amigas. Já o mesmo não podia ser dito de Millicent Bulstrode.

Ou, talvez aquele abraço significasse algo mais íntimo entre as duas. Sentiu um arrepio de excitação varrer o corpo e...

Sentiu alguém esbarrar do seu lado. _Malfoy_. Revirou os olhos. Um homem não pode sonhar em paz?

O infeliz carregava uma garrafa pela metade nas mãos e cambaleava de um lado para o outro, com um sorriso idiota no rosto. O ruivo sorriu. Desejou mentalmente que ele tropeçasse, caísse de cara naquela maldita cachoeira de vinho dos elfos e, quem sabe, se afogasse.

Não sabia como Luna e Zabini colocaram todos aqueles adereços para incrementar a festa sem um professor perceber. _Snape_. Era óbvio. O maldito sempre acobertava Zabini.

Sentiu alguém cutucá-lo no ombro. Virou-se, preparando para enfiar o punho no nariz do sonserino que o incomodava quando deparou-se com seu melhor amigo.

"Harry!" Estava surpreso. "O que você está fazendo aqui?" Gritou. Aquela música estava muito alta.

"Lisa queria companhia para a festa de aniversário de _Pansy Parkinson_" Respondeu, lançando um olhar levemente irritado para a corvinal que cumprimentava alguns colegas de Casa. "Hermione vai surtar quando descobrir sobre isso" E, certamente, deixaria o menino que sobreviveu impune. Ela mal olhava na cara dele.

"Ao menos você foi _avisado_ sobre a festa" Ron resmungou para o rapaz. Pansy simplesmente o arrastara para as masmorras, com uma desculpa qualquer, estragando todos os planos que tivera com a menina na Sala Precisa. Depois teria uma conversa muito séria com a menina, abordando o tema honestidade.

Os dois se jogaram no sofá mais próximo.

Essa seria uma longa noite.

Harry alcançou um copo de cerveja amanteigada que um duente passou servindo, enquanto imaginava como Luna conseguiu convencer um duende de Gringotes a servir em uma festa de adolescentes idiotas.

Esses duendes eram tão temperamentais.

DgDgDgDgDg

Blaise subiu a escadaria que levava à Torre de Astronomia, sem pressa.

Sabia que se acelerasse o passo, provavelmente, acabaria logo com essa idiotice toda e, então, poderia aproveitar a festa gloriosa que sua Loony estava dando nas masmorras.

Contudo, não via motivo para apressar o passo e se encontrar com Crabbe num lugar onde certamente já foi palco de diversão para muitos casais. Inclusive para ele.

_Merlin_. O que não fazia por seus amigos?

Ao menos, poderia contar com alguns idiotas bisbilhotando seu suposto encontro para garantir o resultado de suas apostas.

Esperava que Theo estivesse cem porcento certo em seu palpite, pois detestaria ter Crabbe em seu pé como uma adolescente apaixonada.

Alcançou a torre e, logo no portal, deparou-se com seu amigo.

"Ele já está aí" Theo sussurrou e notando o cabelo esvoaçado do moreno, esticou a mão e puxou os cabelos de Blaise para o lado. Este afastou a mão dele com um tapa. Não queria ficar _bonito_ para Vicent Crabbe. Theo revirou os olhos "Acho que você não gostará nem um pouco se o seu amante te confundir com Harry Potter"

Blaise pestanejou.

Já não bastava ter de tomar uma bota de Crabbe? Ser confundido com Potter seria humilhação em excesso para apenas uma noite.

Blaise reparou que Theo não estava usando capa. Vestia uma camisa social azul escuro, assim como calça social preta. Os cabelos um pouco mais claros que de Blaise, estavam penteados para trás. Apesar de ser meio esguio, um pouco mais que Draco, estava extremamente atraente. Sorriu.

Theodore revirou os olhos. Reconheceria _aquele_ olhar de Blaise, em qualquer lugar ou circunstância.

"Esquece, Zabini" Disse, dando um tapa na cabeça do outro "Você não merece esse corpinho"

Blaise desviou a atenção para a garrafa de Firewhiskey na outra mão do amigo.

"Achei que você fosse precisar," Explicou, sorrindo maldoso "você sabe, depois do término"

Blaise assentiu, ignorando o comentário mal intencionado. Certamente, precisaria.

"Me deseje sorte" Sussurrou, antes de entrar pelo portal que levava à Torre.

A claridade estava escassa no local. Viu a silhueta gorda de Crabbe perto da grande janela.

Pigarreou, chamando sua atenção.

Crabbe virou-se para encará-lo e sorriu levemente. Blaise esforçou-se o máximo que pôde para não vomitar nele.

"Blaise" Ele cumprimentou, aproximando-se do rapaz.

"Vicent, eu.."

Crabbe levantou a mão, dispensando as palavras de Blaise. Este sentiu uma ligeira irritação.

"Não acho certo alimentar suas esperanças, principalmente com o Castelo todo comentando sobre nós" Ele disse, sério. Blaise achou que não se parecia nem um pouco com Crabbe que conhecia desde pequeno. "Mas gosto de Millicent"

Blaise segurou a vontade de se jogar pela janela. Era muito mais humilhante do que _imaginar_ que ele estaria terminando com ele. Principalmente, com o público que assistia a tudo isso, escondidos.

"Certo"

"Se pudesse, ficaria com você" Disse em tom de desculpa. E a vontade de se jogar pela janela apenas aumentava.

"Então, acho melhor eu voltar" Blaise virou-se, agradencendo mentalmente pelo processo todo ter sido mais rápido que imaginava que seria. Então, antes de alcançar o portal, tudo aconteceu muito rápido.

Crabbe o segurou pelo braço e o puxou.

E, novamente, seus lábios estavam nos dele.

DgDgDgDgDg

"Luna!" Draco cambaleou até a loira que recebia os convidados próxima a entrada do Salão. Tropeçou no próprio pé e a loira teve que segurá-lo para não cair em cima do duende que passava servindo bebidas. "A pirada que eu procurava!"

Draco riu alto. Mal podia acreditar o quão bêbado estava, antes mesmo de Zabini chegar.

Apoiou-se em Luna, que o amparou até o sofá, sentando-se ao lado dele.

"Estou tão bêbado" Ele gritou, com a voz embolada no ouvido da loira "que pensei ter visto Potter perto daquele peixe cantor!"

Luna sorriu gentil e puxou a garrafa de suas mãos, tentando afastá-la dele. Sabia que ele já estava bêbado pelos dois.

"Draco, querido, se você se referir àquele sereiano que tão bondosamente se ofereceu para cantar as músicas das Esquisitonas na festa como '_peixe cantor'_, provavelmente, não estará vivo para ver Harry Potter novamente"

Ele fez uma careta forçada.

"Eu odeio Harry Potter" Cuspiu.

"Eu sei" Ela disse simples, tentando se livrar do abraço que ele insistia em oferecer.

"Ele e Ginny tiveram um caso" Resmungou, puxando de volta a garrafa da mão da corvinal. Virou na boca, molhando todo o queixo.

"Agora, Draco e Ginevra tem um caso"

Ele gargalhou com as palavras dela. Seu pai morreria de desgosto se ouvisse essa frase. Com certeza. Lucius nunca imaginaria ter uma nora cujo sobrenome fosse Weasley. _Céus_! O que estava pensando? Ele nunca imaginaria ter uma nora cujo _nome_ fosse _Ginevra_. Na verdade, achava o nome bem engraçado. A mãe dela provavelmente teve um péssimo parto para tirar um nome desses. Mas era de se pensar que tivesse se acostumado já, afinal, Ginny tinha o quê? Uns treze irmãos?

"Devo admitir, Luna" Ele continuou, a voz ainda embolada "Achava que toda aquela idéia de duendes e cachoeira eram absurdos, mas vendo agora, está demais!" Exclamou, indicando exageradamente para a cachoeira de vinho dos elfos. Aproximou-se dela e a beijou no rosto, em agradecimento por proporcionar uma festa tão sensacional. Deveria acrescentar cem pontos para a Corvinal. "Prometo que se pegar você e Blaise acordando em minha cama amanhã de manhã, não vou reclamar"

Luna deixou um tom levemente rosado atingir as bochechas. Sorriu em agradecimento e tomou a garrafa da mão de Draco novamente. Virou o máximo que pôde em um único gole.

_Merlin_.

"Mas só amanhã!" Continuou. Um duende aproximou-se servindo bebidas, indicou um copo para Draco, que ignorou e puxou a garrafa de Firewhiskey cheia de suas pequenas e enrugadas mãos, já que Luna se apossou de sua outra garrafa. Dispensou o duende e voltou a encarar a corvinal. "Odeio ter de dormir naquele sofá do meu Salão Comunal, fico com as costas quebradas"

Luna sentiu seu corpo receber o comentário de Draco de forma mais graciosa e sorriu. Devia ser efeito do Firewhiskey. Blaise tinha razão, afinal. Uma boa dose da bebida fazia milagres. Deu outro longo gole, quase esvaziando a garrafa que antes era de Draco.

"Draco Malfoy!" Ela se levantou, sentindo-se mais leve. "Sabe o que eu acho?" Matou o resto da garrafa e jogou no sofá onde estava sentada. Rodopiou e perdeu o equilíbrio.

"O quê?" Draco segurou a menina que caiu em seu colo.

"Devíamos chamar Severus para a festa!" Praticamente, cantarolou.

Draco encarou a menina, atordoado, entregando-a a garrafa cheia que havia acabado de conseguir.

Bateu a mão na testa, teatralmente, como se tivesse esquecido algo importante.

Ele definitivamente era um péssimo afilhado. Severus era o que mais se assemelhava a um familiar dentro desse castelo e seria muita, muita, _muita_ falta de consideração não convidá-lo.

"Você tem toda razão, Loony!" Exclamou. Levantou-se num pulo, esquecendo-se que ela estava em seu colo. Luna perdeu o equilíbrio novamente, mas conseguiu cair no sofá. A garrafa vacilou de sua mão, escorregou e, antes que pudesse estraçalhar no chão, Draco a pegou, tão ágil como se não estivesse no estado que estava.

"Graças à Merlin!" Luna agradeceu como se fosse seu pai se recuperando de uma forte gripe de dragão. Aquelas garrafas eram sagradas agora.

DgDgDgDgDg

"Sr. Crabbe! Sr. Zabini!" Tão rápido quanto o beijo, todas as velas do local se acenderam. Crabbe encarou assustado a Prof. McGonagal, que parecia beirar o colapso por flagrar tal situação.

Blaise revirou os olhos ao ver Granger atrás da professora. Um sorriso idiota nos lábios. Como se tivesse tirado outra nota máxima em Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, ou algo tão estúpido e do tipo. Obviamente, só alguém tão _sem vida _para cuidar dos assuntos alheios. Contudo, manteve a compostura ao verificar que Severus Snape também estava presente, lançando o olhar mais reprovador que pôde ao afilhado.

"Não acredito que tamanho absurdo estava acontecendo dentro desse Castelo!" Exaltou-se a professora. Ela estava corada e brava. "Dois rapazes decentes" Blaise sentiu os lábios se repuxarem ao ver a expressão de Severus ao ouvir a mulher. Que mundo McGonagal vivia para acreditar que esses dois seres eram decentes?

"Não é nada que a senhora pensa!" Crabbe explodiu, os olhos ainda arregalados. Parecia que ia molhar as calças a qualquer momento. "Não há nada entre nós!"

"Então, por acaso, a sua boca simplesmente colou na boca do Sr. Zabini?" Parecia ultrajada.

"Acabei de terminar com ele, professora!" Blaise sentiu a vontade de se jogar pela janela desaparecer completamente e, rapidamente, se substituir pela vontade de empurrar aquele gordo da boca grande por ela. Seria uma ótima hora para ele se arrepender de ter sido reprovado no teste de aparatação, se fosse possível aparatar dentro da propriedade.

"Se me permite, Prof. Minerva" Snape interveio com a voz arrastada "Estamos tratando de alunos da minha Casa" Explicou, entediado. Não seria a primeira e nem a última a resolver esse tipo de problema que envolvia seu afilhado "Acho mais prudente eu cuidar dos dois" Encarou os dois "Já para o Salão Comunal!" Rosnou.

Antes que a professora pudesse se manifestar, Granger se intrometeu, assistindo Crabbe passar correndo por todos. Blaise simplesmente alternou o peso do corpo de uma perna para outra, cruzando os braços. Talvez a sangue ruim merecesse uma vingança num futuro próximo.

"Eles não podem ir para o Salão Comunal!"

"Por que não, Srta. Granger?" Snape perguntou com desdém. "Por acaso, acha que não sou capaz de lidar com meus alunos?"

Ela evitou os olhos do professor e dirigiu-se à diretora de sua Casa.

"Ouvi boatos que haveria uma festa na Sonserina hoje, professora!" Contou. A voz quase suplicando para que a ajudasse a resolver um dos problemas que não conseguiu. E, provavelmente, Zabini e Crabbe não seriam exatamente _punidos_ se fossem direto para uma festa.

McGonagal pestanejou.

"Não posso evitar uma festa dentro do Salão Comunal de outra Casa" Ela disse ríspida. "Mesmo porque dar festas dentro do Salão Comunal não é exatamente ilegal"

Blaise riu alto e a Monitora Chefe sentiu vontade de lançar-lhe um feitiço das pernas presas.

"Mas bebida alcóolica dentro do Castelo seria ilegal" Ela ignorou o sonserino e continuou.

"Bom, nesse caso, cabe ao diretor da Casa averiguar" A professora disse insatisfeita, adoraria acabar com a farra indevida no Castelo também. Lançou um olhar rigoroso ao outro professor que parecia estar imaginando a melhor forma de assassinar seu próprio afilhado. "Cabe ao diretor da Sonserina a responsabilidade de cuidar dos seus alunos" Continuou encarando Snape. Eram sempre seus alunos que causavam problemas, afinal. A noite de hoje foi um exemplo. "Vamos, Srta. Granger!"

"Mas, professora!"

"Sem mais, Srta. Granger, vamos!" McGonagal se retirou do local, sendo seguida pela Monitora. Esta lançou o olhar mais desprezível que pôde à Zabini, que mal continha a risada.

Snape revirou os olhos e aproximou-se de Blaise. Puxou o rapaz pela orelha e o arrastou para fora também.

"Faça-me o favor, Zabini" Resmungou "Daqui a pouco a velha vai começar a _me_ aplicar detenções também!"

DgDgDgDgDg

"Daph, querida, chorar por ela não vai resolver seus problemas" Pansy tentou ser solidária à menina. Sabia que Millicent não seria tão boa amiga para fazer isso. Mas isso não significava que gostaria de passar a sua festa de aniversário consolando alguém. Na verdade, esperava que a festa a distraísse o suficiente para não precisar ser consolada também.

Daphne limpou o rosto molhado delicadamente.

Pansy alcançou uma taça de vinho dos elfos e ofereceu à menina. Não acreditaria se outra pessoa tivesse lhe contado. Achava que Daphne e Padma Patil eram perfeitas juntas. Nunca brigavam ou discordavam uma da outra. Era uma surpresa muito grande saber que Patil havia traído Daph com _outro_.

Ela bebeu metade da taça de uma vez.

"Pansy!" Draco apareceu, entre as duas meninas, jogando os braços nos ombros delas, como se estivesse precisando ser carregado. "Daph!"

Elas se entreolharam.

"Pans, querida, esqueci de convidar meu padrinho!" Quase gritou no ouvido da morena, que ainda estava sóbria o suficiente para não achar a idéia dele tão boa assim.

"Draco, você poderia ter mais tato" Ela censurou o loiro "Daph acabou de brigar com a Patil"

Draco deu um falso olhar sentido. Nunca foi muito a favor dessa relação das duas. Mas se elas queriam se divertir um pouco, quem era ele para se meter. Deu uns tapinhas na cabeça da menina e ofereceu sua garrafa de Firewhiskey à ela. Provavelmente, levaria umas dez taças para ficar bêbada com aquele vinho.

"Por que não à leva para dançar um pouco?" Pansy se livrou dos braços do rapaz e o empurrou para o meio da pista.

Draco sorriu afetado e pegou a mão de Daphne. _Dançar_. Claro. Desejou com toda a sobriedade que ainda lhe restava, não deixar a menina cair naquela cachoeira que Luna havia trazido. Cachoeira _sensacional, _por sinal. Deveria considerar colocar uma parecida em sua suíte na Mansão, mas de firewhiskey. Sua mãe ficaria horrorizada com a idéia. Riu e voltou a atenção para Daph.

"O que aconteceu?"

Daphne fungou, apoiando a cabeça no ombro do loiro.

"Peguei ela com outro"

"Aaahh... e você privou o pobre coitado de um ménage à trois?" Sorriu malicioso.

Ela se afastou e pisou no pé dele, com a ponta do salto que usava. Então, deu um longo gole na garrafa que Draco colocara em sua mão. A agressão pareceu lhe agradar. Sorriu também. "_Daphne_!" Ele começou a dar saltinhos, indicando que havia doído.

"Amanhã você nem vai se lembrar que fui eu" Ela disse friamente.

"Dança nova, Draco?" Theo se aproximou, chamando a atenção do casal, indicando os pulinhos nada delicados que o loiro dava no meio do Salão. "Me conte onde aprendeu para não recomendar a ninguém"

Daphne revirou os olhos com a chegada de Theodore, ignorou o sorriso idiota que este lhe dera e se afastou, levando a garrafa de Draco.

"É a segunda vez que me roubam o Firewhiskey hoje!" Draco resmungou, sentindo a dor no pé aliviar.

"Bom, isso não é mais problema!" Theo deixou um sorriso surgir nos lábios. Puxou Draco pelos ombros para um canto mais afastado. Tinha certeza que não estava bêbado o suficiente para não entender o que estava prestes a lhe contar "Com isso aqui," Ele sacudiu um saco de couro cheio de galeões na frente do rapaz "você poderá comprar um rio de Firewhiskey!"

Draco olhou abobalhado para o objeto nas mãos de Nott. Então, seus olhos brilharam. Virou-se para encarar Theo, sorrindo abertamente.

"Islândia?"

"_Com certeza_!"

DgDgDgDgDg

"Francamente, Blaise" Severus Snape parecia desgostoso. Desciam em direção às masmorras juntos. "O que é cinco mil galeões para vocês que estão sempre torrando muito mais que isso com coisas ridículas?"

"Era pelo desafio" O sonserino explicou. Não estava nem um pouco satisfeito em ter beijado Crabbe novamente. Sentia-se enjoado. "E não gastamos com coisas ridículas"

"Desculpe" Pediu, irônico "por achar vinho dos elfos ou" Continuaram descendo escadas "saliva de dragão, coisas ridículas"

"Eu que não iria tratar de providenciar saliva de dragão sozinho!" Defendeu-se o moreno. Seu rosto era muito bonito para correr o risco de ser queimado. Ou engolido. Luna contara-lhe que se um dragão te engolir inteiro você viveria dentro de sua barriga para sempre. Bom, não para sempre. Apenas até sua morte. Então, se alguém lembrar-se de você, abriria a sua barriga e o tiraria de lá, isto é, se você continuasse vivo até lá.

"E espero que continue assim" Manter-se vivo era o mínimo que o homem desajava, como padrinho.

"Olha, se você quiser gastar tudo que tem, ótimo" Cruzaram um corredor que os levaria às masmorras. "Mas pare de contrabandear suas ilegalidades para o Castelo" Parecia irritado. "Não tenho mais desculpas para dar ao diretor"

Blaise sorriu misteriosamente. Queria muito saber o que Severus falava para convencer o diretor.

"Posso continuar trazendo meus objetos lícitos, então?" Perguntou, divertido "Você sabe, bomba de bosta não é ilegal"

Snape revirou os olhos. Se Blaise ao menos fosse menor de idade, poderia mandar bloquear sua conta em gringotes. Era capaz de chegar aos vinte anos sem um tostão. Já estavam praticamente na frente do Salão Comunal.

Antes que o professor pudesse dar uma resposta muito mal educada, o afilhado cortou toda a linha do seu pensamento.

"Ginny!" Gritou, acenando para a menina, totalmente deslocada e, aparentemente, perdida nas masmorras. "Achei que eu era o único atrasado para a festa!" Fingiu um exagerado alívio. A menina sorriu amarelo ao verificar _quem_ acompanhava o sonserino.

Snape arregalou os olhos levemente.

"Achei que a história da festa era mentira, Zabini!" Explodiu o professor, com o rapaz. Parecia beirar o colapso. E era verdade. Granger vivia atazanando a vida dos professores por causa de supostas festas proibidas, sendo que a maioria das vezes eram apenas estudantes espalhando boatos para atazanar a monitora chefe. Na verdade, achava engraçado, mas nunca, em um milhão de anos, contaria a alguém.

A ruiva aproximou-se dos dois, não considerando voltar correndo para seu dormitório uma alternativa. Não quando era Snape que estava lá.

"Faça-me o favor, Srta. Weasley" O homem censurou desgostoso, lançando o pior olhar para que a menina tremesse nas bases. "A senhorita não está saindo para fofocar com suas amigas no Beco Diagonal, deveria manter uma boa postura!"

Ginny enrubeceu.

Certamente, ele se referia as suas roupas. Na verdade, procurou usar as melhores roupas que tinha. Uma calça preta e simples e uma blusa sem manga e sem decote, vermelha, e que grudava no corpo, realçando sua cintura fina. Roupas trouxas e simples. E mesmo assim, sentia-se muito mal vestida para encontrar um bando de gente que estaria muito bem vestida. _Ou não_. Tinha visto o vestido que Pansy usaria e aquilo dificilmente cobriria metade do seu corpo. Mal acreditara quando ela contou que aquele pedacinho de pano custara 400 galeões.

Andou devagar até Blaise que arqueou uma sobrancelha para os calçados que ela usava. Ele mesmo havia dado aquelas sandálias à Pansy, que não eram tão altos quanto os que ela costumava comprar, justamente, para que ela não ficasse tão alta quanto ele. Obviamente, não adiantara nada, já que quem usava não era Pansy. E Ginny não era tão alta quanto Pansy.

"Bela cintura, Ginny" Blaise aproximou-se e sorriu malicioso, fazendo-a corar mais ainda. Passou um braço por sua cintura e a abraçou. "Não, acha, Severus?"

Ela sentiu vontade de enfiar a cabeça no vaso sanitário ao ouvir Blaise pedindo a opinião de Snape como se fosse Ron pedindo a opinião de Harry sobre alguma partida de Quadribol.

"Zabini, contenha-se!" O professor pareceu ignorar as palavras do rapaz. Puxou-o pela orelha novamente naquele dia e o fez se afastar da ruiva. "Guarde essas mãos nos seus bolsos!"

Blaise resmungou alto.

"E a senhorita!" Virou-se para a ruiva, um olhar ríspido "Volte para sua torre e vá se vestir!"

"Eu estou vestida!" Ela protestou, seu rosto atingia a cor dos cabelos. E da blusa.

"Severus, não seja tão ranzinza" Draco apareceu pelo portal, cambaleando, a voz embolada. Merlin sabe como o Monitor Chefe conseguiu passar um cordão na garrafa de Firewhiskey e pendurar no pescoço. "Ela está mais vestida que o resto das meninas lá dentro" Continuou, até alcançar Ginny. Sorriu afetado. Puxou a menina pelo rosto e tinha certeza que tinha mirado aquele beijo na boca dela. Quando se afastou, percebeu que havia beijado seu olho esquerdo.

"Não acredito, Draco Lucius Malfoy!" Snape soltou a orelha de Blaise, que tinha uma expressão no rosto que variava entre diversão e frustração, por desejar estar tão bêbado quanto o loiro.

"Acredite-me" Draco se virou e encarou Snape, tentando parecer sério ao passar a informação "Graças à Merlin, Sara Perks não se esqueceu de colocar a calcinha hoje, aquela saia que ela está usando não cobre _nada_"

Snape revirou os olhos. Queria tanto que Lucius pegasse seu filho nesse estado. Achava tão engraçado como só ele pegava Draco assim. Às vezes, tinha a sensação que Lucius _esperava_ que ele lidasse com esse tipo de situação. _Sozinho_. O professor soltou um palavrão. Sequer era _pai_.

"Adorei a idéia, Drake!" Blaise comentou, rindo, indicando a garrafa pendurada em seu pescoço.

Draco sorriu, afetado.

"Andavam roubando minhas garrafas!" Explicou. Cambaleou até Blaise e o puxou para um abraço exagerado. "Você é meu melhor amigo!" Exclamou, com um carinho tão exagerado quanto o abraço. Deu vários tapas em suas costas. "Islândia nos aguarda, graças à você!" Draco sabia que seu pai não lhe daria mais ouro algum para viagens à Islândia. Afastou-se bruscamente de Zabini e, analisou, calculou e mirou bem sua boca para acertar o olho esquerdo do amigo. "Ahá!" Afastou-se triunfante do rapaz. Havia acertado sua boca de primeira!

Virou-se para encarar o padrinho. O homem que procurava. A festa deveria ser dedicada à ele! Deveria lembrar-se de convencer Loony a organizar outra festa para seu padrinho. O melhor professor de Hogwarts! Gargalhou alto. Não se lembraria disso, ao ficar sóbrio novamente.

"Tem uma poltrona só para você lá dentro!" Adiantou-se para se jogar nos braços do padrinho, buscando um abraço afetuoso também. O homem deixou um sorriso diabólico surgir nos lábios antes de dar uma passo para o lado e ver Draco cair de cara no chão.

Snape virou-se para Blaise. Os olhos negros e frios encaravam-no penetrante. Ginny não sabia como Blaise conseguia rir diante do professor naquele humor. Ela sentia sorte de ter a bexiga vazia naquele exato momento.

"Você e Draco. _Minha sala_." Sua voz não passou de um sussurro. Um sussurro tão ameaçador que fez os cabelos da nuca de Ginny se arrepiarem. "_Amanhã_!" Ele pulou por cima do loiro que ria, ridiculamente, com a cara no chão, desaparecendo corredor abaixo.

"Blaise!" Ginny encarou o moreno, horrorizada. "Snape sabe da festa e está bravo!" Exclamou, sentindo medo por ele, que ria de Draco enquanto o ajudava a se levantar.

"Bravo?" Repetiu, sem encará-la, puxando Draco pelos braços "Você está sendo gentil, querida" Quando finalmente ele se levantou, arrebentou o cordão que envolvia o pescoço do amigo e puxou a garrafa para si, dando um longo gole. "Ele está furioso! Uma fera!" Disse como se fosse algo normal. Antes que Ginny pudesse continuar, ele se virou para ela "Aproveite a festa, querida," Draco fingiu irritação por ter a própria garrafa roubada pela terceira vez e entrou no Salão, em busca de outra. "Draco quando bebe é uma surpresa, pode ser mandão, briguento, idiota ou simplesmente retardado" Puxou a ruiva abobalhada pelas mãos, para dentro do Salão também. "E você não vai querer perder o Draco retardado" Deu outro longo gole na bebida, sorrindo malicioso "É o melhor de todos"

DgDgDgDgDg

"Achei que você não chegaria nunca, Weasley!" Pansy abraçou Ginny, fingindo irritação.

"Tive problemas em achar o Salão" Explicou. Sabia que deveria ter vindo com a menina e seu irmão. "Como estão as coisas?"

Pansy deu um gole no vinho e sorriu, antes de gritar para a ruiva, tentando ultrapassar o som do sereiano cantor. Um péssimo cantor, por sinal.

"Tudo sob controle" Fez a ruiva pegar uma taça para ela também, quando o duende passou servindo "Evite a sala de estudos, alí atrás," Indicou com a cabeça "Perks e Goyle estão trancados lá e a visão pode não ser tão encantadora" Torceu o nariz em nojo "E Daphne terminou com a Patil e está puxando qualquer um para dançar com ela" Riu "E quando digo qualquer um..." Indicou com a cabeça o meio do Salão, onde sabe-se lá como ou por quê, Daphne segurava Harry Potter pelas mãos e o sacudia de um lado para outro.

Ginny engasgou com a bebida.

"O que _Harry_ está fazendo aqui?"

"Está acompanhando Lisa Turpin" Pansy apontou para o outro lado do Salão, onde Turpin parecia tentar assassinar o casal dançante com o olhar.

Ginny revirou os olhos. Harry estava perdendo toda a moral que tinha. E não era pouca.

"Pans, amor, você não quer abaixar um pouco o volume da música?" Ron se enfiou no meio das duas meninas.

A morena riu.

"Por quê?" Arqueou uma sobrancelha "A porta está imperturbável, não há necessidade"

Ron resmungou. Não custava tentar. Estava cansado de ver esses alunos bêbados pulando como se fossem pufosos recém-nascidos. "Por que você não bebe alguma coisa?" Ela sugeriu. Continuava a enfiar bebida na mão dele. "Talvez, a feste melhore para você se tiver um pouquinho mais animado por dentro, entende?"

Ron resmungou novamente. Como se conseguisse beber em paz. Não enquanto as duas mulheres de sua vida continuavam a receber tantos olhares. Tentaria ficar próximo das duas o máximo que pudesse.

"Ah, melhora esse humor," Ela disse alto, sorrindo maliciosa. Passou uma mão pelo pescoço do rapaz. "Prometi que a nossa festa terminaria em outro lugar, não prometi?"

"Pelo amor de Merlin, Pansy!" Ginny sentiu o rosto esquentar, assim como Ron, e fez uma careta "_Ele é meu irmão_!"

Os três levantaram o olhar quando Luna deu um gritinho escandaloso e começou a rodopiar no meio do salão junto ao namorado.

Zabini mal havia chegado e parecia estar quase tão mal quanto Malfoy. Estava sem camisa e, aparentemente, tentava fazer Luna seguir o exemplo.

Ron revirou os olhos. Achava Zabini patético.

Quando virou-se para fazer o comentário à irmã e à namorada, surpreendeu-se ao vê-las encarando o sonserino abertamente.

Sentiu as orelhas esquentarem e puxou as duas pelas mãos, desviando suas atenções.

Ron sabia que atenção era tudo que aquele idiota queria.

DgDgDgDgDg

Ginny não poderia estar mais grata à Pansy, que havia dado um jeito de tirar seu irmão da cola.

Caminhou, entre esbarrões de bêbados dançantes e duendes garçons, tentando ignorar o sereiano que espirrava água nos convidados toda vez que fazia algum movimento brusco.

Aquele salto estava acabando com seu pé, mas tentou ser forte. Não era tão alto como os saltos das outras meninas, afinal.

Passou por Blaise e Luna que dançavam no meio da pista como se não houvesse amanhã. Luna rodopiava com uma taça na mão. Blaise segurava a cintura da menina com um brilho de malícia no olhar.

Ignorou os braços enormes de Warrington que tentava puxá-la para pista de dança também e alcançou Theo que estava apoiado na parede.

Ele sorriu quando a encontrou, parecia tão sóbrio quanto ela. Um dos poucos que restavam na festa.

"Está curtindo a festa?" Gritou para ela, próximo ao seu ouvido.

"Acho que aproveitaria mais se estivesse bêbada" Constatou. Definitivamente, essas pessoas só sabiam se divertir quando um alto teor alcoolico invadia seus organismos. Ou o cérebro, difícil saber.

Ele riu, vasculhando o salão com o olhar.

"Pansy me disse que Daphne Greengrass e Padma Patil não estão mais juntas" A menina comentou, ao notar o olhar do rapaz em Daphne que, agora, dançava com Luna.

Ele voltou a atenção para a ruiva. A expressão séria.

"Pansy me contou que você gostava dela" Ginny apressou-se em explicar.

Theo revirou os olhos.

"Quando eu tinha doze anos" Respondeu, alcançando um copo cheio de whiskey que o duende passava distribuindo. "E mesmo assim, eu sou a última pessoa que ela quer ver no momento" Deu de ombros, esvaziando o líquido do copo.

"Quer dançar, Theodore?" Ela convidou, sorrindo.

"Claro"

DgDgDgDgDg

_Ah. Meu. Merlin_!

Blaise não tinha certeza se estava tão bêbado que estava começando a delirar ou se o beijo de Crabbe estava fazendo sua mente se embaralhar.

Não importava.

Aquilo era o _paraíso_.

Sua amada Luna dançando com Daph. Como se fossem amigas. Na verdade, como se fossem mais que amigas.

Havia deixado a pista um segundo para pegar outra garrafa e sua loira já estava _aprontando_.

Sorriu malicioso.

Talvez essa festa pudesse acabar melhor que começou.

Jogou-se no sofá disponível para apreciar melhor a visão e deu um longo gole na bebida.

Sim, definifivamente, era o paraíso.

Alguém sentou-se ao seu lado, puxando a garrafa de sua mão.

"Achei que você era totalmente contra furtos de garrafa dentro desse Salão" Disse à Draco.

"E sou" O Monitor Chefe resmungou. Virou a garrafa no copo, enchendo-o até transbordar. Depois, devolveu a garrafa quase vazia para o moreno.

Blaise revirou os olhos.

"Por que o repentino mau humor, Drake?" Perguntou, antes de matar o que restou da garrafa em único gole. "Se te alegra, pode assistir Daph e Loony de camarote comigo" Malicioso, indicou sugestivo para as duas meninas que dançavam diante de si.

Draco arregalou levemente os olhos. Encarou as duas por rápidos dois segundos e voltou a encarar Blaise. Em circunstâncias normais, assistiria as duas com o maior prazer, mas...

"Não acho a Weasley" Disse baixinho, num tom ligeiramente derrotado.

Blaise continuava sorrindo malicioso, enquanto apontava para o outro lado do Salão onde Pansy beijava o namorado fervorosamente.

O loiro sentiu um repentino enjôo.

"Não esse Weasley!" Exclamou um tanto aborrecido "_Ginny_" Explicou.

Blaise suspirou dramático. Draco vivia reclamando dele quando bebia, mas o próprio Draco parecia não se enxergar.

"Malfoy" Disse com uma falsa repreensão "você vem até aqui lamentar que não consegue achar a própria garota enquanto estou aproveitando um show _desses_?" Draco achou que ele parecia a Prof. de Transfiguração. Afastou o pensamento. A professora de transfiguração provavelmente não acharia Luna e Daph dançando juntas tão atraente quanto Blaise achava. "Você está estragando o melhor momento da minha vida!" Empurrou o loiro para fora do sofá "Vaza!"

DgDgDgDgDg

"Warrington parece um trasgo"

Theo riu. Não apenas na aparência, o colega do sexto ano parecia um trasgo. Seu cérebro era um pouco limitado também, como de um trasgo.

"Draco sente vontade de arremessar o garfo nele toda vez que o vê comentando sobre as colegas de ano" Contou a ruiva, enquanto a rodopiava pela pista " Porque o assunto sempre acaba chegando em você"

Ginny arregalou os olhos. Draco não poderia entregá-los dessa maneira. Ron a mataria se descobrisse.

"Blaise não sente ciúme de Luna" Continuou. Sabia que a popularidade de Luna aumentou um pouco depois que se tornou pública sua relação com Blaise. Não que fosse querida. As meninas não gostavam nem um pouco dela, mas a respeitavam. Não queriam ser mal vistas por não gostarem da corvinal, imaginou. E os rapazes provavelmente sentiam um pouco de inveja de Zabini. Não por causa da namorada em si, mas pela fama que tinha. "É uma qualidade, eu acho"

"Luna fez bem à ele"

Theo aproximou a ruiva de si.

"Blaise melhorou muito o comportamento, Pansy não tem de lidar mais com meninas de coração partido" Revirou os olhos ao se lembrar como as meninas costumavam procurar conforto na amiga quando Blaise simplesmente desaparecia de suas vidas. "Ele é apaixonado por Luna, mas continurá bebendo até cair, a aprontar pelo Castelo e a importar coisas ilegais por aí"

"Bom," Ginny sorriu também "ao menos ele tem Luna para aprontar com ele"

Ele assentiu e vasculhou o Salão com o olhar. Blaise parecia babar em cima da garrafa vazia em mãos. Novamente, aquele olhar de excitação no rosto.

"Blaise costumava ficar com qualquer coisa que respire, Draco ficava com Millicent" Ginny fez uma careta ao lembrar-se de Pansy contando como Draco já havia se divertido e muito com a loira. Ela era muito bonita, mesmo sendo uma vergonha para os pais. "E você? Quem costumava ser sua vítima?"

Ele não sorriu.

"Você é muito curiosa"

"Na verdade, eu estava jogando um verde," Ele achou ter visto um sorriso parecido com o dela no rosto de Blaise quando aprontava "mas quero saber agora!"

"Não saia espalhando por aí, certo?" Parecia incomodado "Só Draco sabe"

Ginny continuou olhando com expectativa para ele.

"Cho Chang" Evitou os olhos dela "Corvinal, se formou ano passado..."

"_Eu sei quem é_!" Ginny parou de dançar. Estava estática.

Harry saiu com a Cho, durante algumas semanas. Assim, como Blaise. Bom, todos viram Blaise e Cho juntos durante um fim de semana apenas. Não era _bem_ um namoro. E todos sabiam disso.

"Não faça essa cara!" Theo revirou os olhos e puxou-a para perto novamente, voltando a dançar. "Nós não éramos públicos, assim como eles" Indicou Ron e Pansy com a cabeça, no maior amasso. Ginny fez uma careta. "Foi apenas diversão"

"Como Draco e eu" Ginny sussurrou. Ela e Draco não eram nada públicos também.

"Não" Theo discordou, um brilho frio cruzou seu olhar e sumiu. "Não é nem um pouco parecido como vocês"

Ginny sorriu.

"Estava procurando você!" Uma voz embolada e arrastada fez os dois pararem de dançar.

"Posso interromper o casal mais sóbrio desse salão?" Draco apareceu, sorrindo de orelha a orelha. Os dois se separaram para encará-lo. "Gostaria de dançar também!" Jogou a garrafa que carregava para o lado, esticando a mão, convidando para uma dança.

Theo, malicioso, colocou a própria mão nas de Draco e se ofereceu para dançar com ele.

Draco continuou sorrindo.

"Primeiro as damas, Theodore" Indicou Ginny com a cabeça e a puxou pela cintura.

Theo sorriu e se afastou, pegando a garrafa que Draco havia jogado para o lado.

DgDgDgDgDg

"Theo," Pansy puxou o rapaz pelo braço, chamando sua atenção. O Weasley em seu encalço. Ambos tinham o rosto corado e estavam ofegantes. "Ron e eu vamos continuar a festa em outro lugar" Sorriu, sugestiva.

Theo, apesar de não ter bebido o suficiente para passar mal, de repente, sentiu um súbito enjôo. O Weasley tinha uma expressão no rosto que dizia claramente estar devorando a menina com os olhos, que ele desejou nunca ter visto.

"Contanto que não seja em minha cama, ótimo"

Pansy deu um tapa leve em seu ombro.

"Você é um dos poucos que ainda está sóbrio, Theodore" Ela disse, séria "Estou passando a tocha da responsabilidade para você!"

"O quê?" Parecia incrédulo. Não queria se responsabilizar por nada. "A festa foi idéia da Luna!"

"Bom, ela poderia até ficar no comando se..."

Os dois olharam para o fundo do Salão onde Luna parecia se afogar na cachoeira de vinho, incentivada por Daphne. Esta parecia se controlar para não entrar na cachoeira também.

"Visão dos sonhos, não, rapazes?" Blaise apareceu, puxando Nott e o Weasley pelo pescoço. A voz cheia de malícia e excitação. Pareciam apreciar a visão tanto quando ele. "Estou esperando a guerra de travesseiros para a fantasia se concretizar"

Pansy revirou os olhos e deu um tapa em cada cabeça dos três rapazes, desviando suas atenções.

"Vamos, Weasley" Puxou o rapaz pelas mãos, um tanto apressada. "Você é o chefe, Nott" Gritou pelos ombros antes de sumir de vista.

Quando o casal se retirou, Theo se virou para encarar Zabini.

"Você não está tão bêbado!" O tom de voz acusatório.

Blaise sorriu abertamente.

"E correr o risco de não lembrar disso tudo a hora que eu acordar?" Respondeu, um tanto ofendido. "Não mesmo" Theo sabia que Blaise, provavelmente, bebia o essencial para não perder a sobriedade. "Onde está a nossa loira aguada?" Mudou de assunto, vasculhando o salão rapidamente com os olhos.

"Draco está um bêbado idiota" Nott resmungou. Ele e Ginny sumiram da pista de dança há poucos minutos "Vai estar de péssimo humor amanhã"

Blaise sorriu malicioso.

"E você não fique de péssimo humor _agora_" O moreno apertou o nariz de Theo "Esqueça o que Pansy disse e vá se divertir" Afastou-se "Daph está solteira!"

E Theo não sorriu.

DgDgDgDgDG

"Draco!"

Ele ignorou os chamados de Ginny e continuou a puxá-la pela mão até a sala de estudos.

Haviam poucas velas no local e aquelas mesas bagunçadas pareciam não ser usadas para estudos há tempos.

A ruiva andou ao redor e, então, percebeu como a decoração era rica. Mas era uma decoração fria, bem diferente da calorosa Grifinória.

Imaginou que o Salão Comunal onde a festa acontecia devia ser parecida. A decoração de Luna ofuscou a originalidade da Sonserina.

"Gostou?" De repente, ele parecia mais sóbrio. Andou até ela e, pela cintura, empurrou-a levemente, até prensá-la na mesa mais próxima. Encontrou o olhar dela e sorriu."Mas eu prefiro as pilastras, você não?"

"Bom," Ginny não pôde evitar o sorriso também. "foi onde tudo começou"

Draco assentiu e inclinou-se para beijá-la. A ruiva fechou os olhos, na expectativa de sentir os finos lábios dele contra os seus. Contudo, foi surpreendida quando sentiu os lábios dele em seu pescoço.

Arrepiou-se ao sentir seu toque frio e firme em sua pele.

Ele subiu uma mão e a enterrou em sua nuca, puxando seus fios ruivos gentilmente. E ela pensou nunca ter sentido nada tão excitante antes.

Deixou um rastro lento e gostoso de beijos pelo pescoço, até alcançar seu ombro. Percorreu o caminho de volta, tão lentamente quanto começou. Como se estivesse torturando-a, mas uma tortura boa.

Subiu a linha do pescoço até encontrar a boca da ruiva.

Roçou sutilmente seus lábios nos dela, fazendo-a sentir as pernas fraquejarem momentaneamente. Ela buscou apoio nos ombros de Draco e, no mesmo movimento, puxou-o para perto, aprofundando o beijo.

Beijou o loiro fervorosamente, buscando encostar cada pedaço do seu corpo no dele.

Sentiu um arrepio percorrer todo seu corpo quando seus dedos frios encontraram a pele debaixo de sua blusa vermelha.

Ginny sabia que Draco estava bêbado e, provavelmente, estava fazendo mais do que o seu estado normal faria com ela. Mas achava a situação tão excitante que não tinha forças, ou vontade, para quebrar o beijo.

Então, para sua decepção, _ele_ quebrou o beijo.

Ela abriu os olhos e não encontrou o olhar dele. Draco apoiou a testa na dela e manteve os olhos fechados. Um sorriso mínimo nos lábios.

"Na verdade, te trouxe para o lugar errado..." Ele sussurrou rouco.

"_Ginny_!" Uma voz horrorizada fez o casal se afastar subitamente.

DgDgDgDgDg

Luna esticou as mãos para o alto e tentou apanhar as estrelas, sem êxito.

A cada gole que dava naquela terceira garrafa que Blaise havia colocado em suas mãos, mais estrelas via.

E ela tinha certeza absoluta que Draco não deixara Blaise encomendar estrelas de verdade para a festa. Ou deixara?

Detestava o efeito que o Firewhiskey causava nela. Fazia-a esquecer-se de coisas importantes, como por que não podia contar para todo mundo que o namoro de Theodore e Ginevra era mentira.

Continuou a tentar alcançar as estrelas.

Por que não conseguia pegá-las?

Blaise devia ter planejado essa surpresa para ela. Sabia como ficara chateada quando Draco não deixara usar as estrelas.

Sorriu maravilhada.

Blaise era o melhor namorado do mundo.

Deu outro gole na bebida e decidiu-se. Por mais que odiasse o efeito da bebida, não deixaria nunca de apreciar o seu gosto. Era esplêndido!

Fechou os olhos, esticou a mão, cegamente, e tentou alcançar outra estrela. Sorriu vitoriosa.

_Conseguiu_!

"Devolve meus óculos, Luna!"

"Desculpe, Harry Potter" Ela enfiou os óculos de volta no rosto do menino que sobreviveu "Achei que era uma estrela"

"Que seja" Ele resmungou. A corvinal percebeu o mau humor do rapaz e parou de sorrir. Harry havia prometido que seria mais responsável em seus relacionamentos.

"Onde está Lisa Turpin, Harry?"

Ele tirou a garrafa da mão de Luna e entregou para um duende que passava, na esperança que ele sumisse com aquilo. Luna bêbada não era uma boa visão.

"Ela foi embora" Respondeu, levemente irritado, provavelmente, por não ter mais uma namorada. "Não gostou de me ver dançando com Daphne Greengrass"

Luna assentiu compreensiva. Sabia o que ele queria dizer. Daphne Greengrass era uma ótima dançarina.

_Ah_!

Lembrou-se.

"Ginevra está naquela sala de estudos com um sonserino!" Cantarolou para o grifinório, sorridente. "E não é Theodore"

Harry arregalou os olhos e a sobriedade parecia ter voltado para a menina. Lembrou-se por que não poderia contar à ninguém que o namoro de Ginevra e Theodore era mentira!

"Tchau, Harry Potter!" Ela deu às costas para Harry. Precisava procurar Blaise. _Urgente_.

DgDgDgDgDg

Potter estava atingindo um tom avermelhado no rosto e pescoço, Draco percebeu. Potter ficava feio de todos os jeitos.

"Você vai explodir, Potter!" Então, o loiro gargalhou.

Ginny deu um cutucão no sonserino com o cotovelo, repreendendo-o com o olhar.

Harry ignorou o comentário e voou para o lado da ruiva.

"Ginny!" Ele puxou a ruiva pelo braço afastando o máximo que podia de Draco, aproximou-se dela, com a expressão mais incrédula que possuía. Cheirou sua boca. "Você andou bebendo!"

Ela revirou os olhos e se afastou de Harry também.

"_Olha quem fala_!"

"Ginny, você estava beijando _Malfoy_!" Gesticulou, apontando para Malfoy que parecia estar se recompondo.

"Harry,..."

"E você está namorando _Nott_!" O menino que sobreviveu estava começando a parecer desesperado.

"Eu sei, mas..."

"_Ron vai te matar_!" Então, arregalou os olhos por trás dos óculos que, na opinião de Draco, eram ridículos. Algo _pior_ lhe ocorreu. "Ron vai _me_ matar!"

"_Quê?"_

"Ron pediu para que eu cuidasse de você!"

"Potter, seja razoável, a menina faz o que quer da vida..." Malfoy se aproximou dos dois, pronto para colocar uma mão nos ombros da ruiva.

Antes que pudesse alcançá-la, Harry já havia enfiado o punho no maxilar do outro descontando a raiva que sentia. Para horror da menina. Draco caiu no chão e levou a mão ao rosto. Certamente, a dor não era tanta devido a quantidade de álcool que havia bebido.

"Fique longe dela, Malfoy!" Virou-se para Ginny e voltou a pegá-la pelo braço. "Vamos, Ginny!"

"Você não manda em mim, Harry" Ginny começou a se irritar, voltou a se afastar de Harry novamente. "Ninguém manda em mim! Eu não estou bêbada e eu sei que ele não é Theodore!" Conteve-se para não gritar com ele. "_Não sou cega_!"

"Ginny!" Ele voltou a vestir aquela expressão incrédula "Quando Ron ficar sabendo..."

"Ele não vai ficar sabendo, Harry!" Ginny disse num tom ameaçador.

"Como não vai..."

"Bom, Potter," Blaise entrou no aposento, com Luna no encalço. O sonserino parecia levemente entediado. Aquela briga não era bem parte dos planos que tinha para a festa. "se todos que sabem sobre esses dois" Apontou para os Draco e Ginny com o indicador "não abriram a boca, por que _você_ abriria?"

"Porque todos que sabem não se _importam_ com Ron, Zabini" Lançou um olhar significativo à ruiva. Esta ignorava seu olhar e assistia Luna oferecer amparo ao Draco.

"Pansy parece se importar bastante com _Ron_" Arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"_Pansy sabe_!" Falou em tom acusatório.

"Harry, por favor, não conte ao Ron" A ruiva se aproximou do grifinório, segurando suas mãos. "Ele vai _matar _Draco" Ele vai me matar!

"Como se eu me importasse" Resmungou.

"Eu posso fazer um feitiço para apagar a memória dele, Ginny" Blaise ofereceu, recebendo um olhar torto da ruiva. Girava a varinha entre os dedos.

"Você decide, Harry" Ela voltou a encarar o amigo, séria. "Fica de boca fechada ou Blaise apaga a sua memória" Tentou controlar uma risada muito inconveniente para o momento, principalmente, por detestar colocar Harry nessa situação.

"Honestamente, Ginny!" Ele se afastou dela "Me procure amanhã e tenha um _bom_ motivo para eu não contar nada ao seu irmão!" E saiu da sala.

Blaise sorriu maravilhado, esfregando as mãos.

"Já para a minha cama, meninas!" Disse com toda a malícia que tinha direito.

"Não é hora para brincadeira, Zabini" Ginny resmungou, alcançando Draco também. Analisou o rosto dele. "Acho que você quebrou o maxilar"

"Você está com a cabecinha muito pervertida, Weasley" Blaise cutucou a cabeça dela ao alcançar os demais. "Vamos levá-lo para o dormitório dos alunos do sétimo ano"

Contou, puxando o amigo pelos braços. "Alguém precisa estrear aquela cama"

Afinal, não utilizou aquela cama desde que o último ano escolar havia começado.

DgDgDgDgDg

Potter quase atropelou um duende ao sair da sala de estudos.

Theo sorriu e deu mais um longo gole na garrafa que bebia. Sabia que não deveria ter começado a segunda garrafa. Era tão fraco para bebidas. Talvez se tomasse aquela poção de enjôo as coisas melhorassem.

O menino que sobreviveu estava se aproximando do portal, o que indicava que estava para ir embora.

"Já vai, Potter?"

O grifinório parou para encará-lo.

Draco tinha toda razão. Aquela cicatriz de Potter era asquerosa. Theo gargalhou.

"Eu não estaria tão feliz se descobrisse que minha namorada está com outro _naquela sala_" Disse nervoso.

Theo parou de rir e estreitou o olhar.

"O que você quer dizer?"

"_Malfoy e Ginny_" Explicou, mau humorado.

Então, para surpresa de Harry, Nott voltou a sorrir e deu outro gole na garrafa.

"Já que é a hora da verdade, Potter" Ele tinha uma expressão muito parecida a de Zabini quando estava para responder mau educado a algum professor "então, preciso confessar que você não é o único corno aqui" O sonserino gesticulou com o mão, referindo-se aos dois "Cho e eu nos divertimos muito na sala precisa também" Insinuou que sabia que ele e Cho se encontravam na Sala Precisa para namorar.

Harry parecia ultrajado. Abriu e fechou os punhos.

"Aquele resfriado que a fez sumir por dois dias era _você_?" Gritou.

Theo continuou sorrindo, maldoso.

Harry alcançou a varinha e Theo fez um movimento com a mão que chamou sua atenção. Ele jogou a garrafa para o lado e arregalou os olhos.

E, simples como a bebida entrou, ela saiu.

_Em Harry Potter_.

DgDgDgDgDg

"Você poderia consertar o maxilar de Draco, Ginevra?" Luna perguntou ao seguir a melhor amiga, o melhor namorado e o melhor monitor para dentro do dormitório dos alunos do sétimo ano da Sonserina.

"Não sei" Ginny respondeu duvidosa, enquanto assistia Blaise ajudar a deitar Draco em sua cama. "Nunca consertei um maxilar antes"

"Bom, o que você _já_ consertou antes?" Blaise arqueou uma sobrancelha para ela. Luna conjurou gelo e enfiou no rosto de Draco, fazendo-o gemer pela falta de sutileza da menina.

"Braços, tornozelos e dedos"

"Acho que ela dá conta do recado, Drake" Blaise cruzou os braços e se apoiou na parede, virou-se para encarar o amigo "Não podemos te levar à Ala Hospitalar agora" Certamente, a enfermeira não iria gostar nem um pouco de receber alunos bêbados de madrugada.

"Se não tem outro jeito" Draco resmungou, puxando os cabelos para trás. Ainda bem que estava bêbado. Seria melhor que uma poção anestésica.

Ginny se aproximou e sentou-se na cama, ao lado do loiro. Luna se afastou e ficou ao lado de Blaise.

A ruiva apontou a varinha para o rosto de Draco e desejou mentalmente que o feitiço não desse errado. Ele fechou os olhos, como se estivesse esperando uma Imperdoável ser lançada. Ela murmurou o encantamento e uma luz roxa brilhou em direção de seu rosto pálido.

"Está doendo ainda?" Ela perguntou apreensiva.

Draco abriu os olhos e movimentou o maxilar. Sorriu para Ginny.

"Consertado, mas dolorido" Passava a mão pelo rosto. "Nada que um pouco de gelo não resolva"

Ela sorriu aliviada. Pegou o gelo que Luna havia conjurado e levou ao rosto do rapaz. Gentilmente, encostou em seu maxilar.

Tentou se concentrar na compressa que fazia e, ao mesmo tempo, ignorar o seu olhar intenso, analisando seu rosto tão de perto.

"Se fosse Luna a fazer o feitiço, não teria deixado" Comentou num tom de voz baixo.

"Nem eu" Ela respondeu, sorrindo, encontrando o olhar dele. Costumava achar os olhos de Harry os mais lindos qua já havia visto. Agora, definitivamente, os dele eram os mais lindos. Eram cinzas e brilhantes. Podiam ser tão antagônicos, pois, ora brilhavam de diversão, ora brilhavam de frieza. E mesmo assim, não conseguia decifrar nada de Draco através de seus olhos. Descobria Draco apenas através de suas atitudes. E, mesmo sendo tão indireto, sabia que era um meio de agradecê-la pelo que havia feito.

"Está preocupada com Potter?" Não pôde evitar o desprezo ao se referir à Harry.

Ginny suspirou cansada, enquanto, Blaise puxava Luna para fora do dormitório murmurando que daria um jeito para Crabbe, Goyle e Theo não dormirem essa noite lá.

"Não sei, você ouviu o que ele disse" Desviou o olhar do dele, voltando a atenção para a compressa "preciso de um _bom motivo _para que ele não conte nada ao meu irmão" Ela sabia como seu irmão reagiria se soubesse o quanto estava envolvida com Draco_. Céus_! Do mesmo jeito que ela reagiu quando descobriu sobre ele e Pansy. Só que dez vezes pior.

"Tenho certeza que você inventará algum bom motivo" Ele levantou a mão e alcançou as pontas de seu cabelo. Ginny voltou a encará-lo e viu seus olhos cinzas fixos nos seus cabelos, enquanto seu dedo brincava distraidamente com suas pontas. "Meu tom de vermelho favorito é o do seu cabelo"

Ela sentiu o rosto esquentar violentamente.

"Achava que você odiava vermelho" Afinal, os sonserinos viviam tirando sarro por causa das cores das outras Casas.

"Eu também" Respondeu, ainda brincando com seus cabelos.

"Você só está falando isso porque está bêbado"

Draco encontrou o olhar dela.

"Então, você deveria aproveitar a oportunidade" Os lábios finos se repuxavam, num sorriso mínimo, quase imperceptível "não ando bebendo tanto ultimamente, você sabe, sou Monitor Chefe"

Ginny revirou os olhos.

"Como se isso fosse grande coisa"

"Ser Monitor Chefe _é_ grande coisa, Ginny"

Ela sentiu um solavanco no peito, como toda vez que o ouvia seu apelido saindo da boca dele. Era encantador.

"Você gosta do cargo e não de exercer a função"

"É óbvio" Draco sorriu, malicioso. Enterrou a mão nos cabelos dela e a puxou pela nuca, aproximando seu rosto do dela. "Eu gosto de exclusividade" Roçou os lábios nos dela, deixando-a derrubar a compressa no chão. "Em_ tudo_, Ginny" Olhou intensamente nos olhos dela, antes de aprofundar o beijo.

Com a outra mão, ele a puxou pela cintura, aproximando o corpo do dela, fazendo-a deitar-se sobre ele.

Draco a beijava devagar, sem pressa. Sua mão massageava sua nuca e, de repente, a temperatura do dormitório havia aumentado.

Escorregou uma mão por baixo da blusa e, novamente, aquele arrepio de excitação varreu o seu corpo. A medida que o beijo ficava mais íntimo, seu toque também ficava. E isso assustava a ruiva. Profundamente.

Ginny, quebrou o beijo, em busca de ar. Deitou-se ao lado dele, apoiando a cabeça em seu peito. As coisas não podiam acontecer tão rápido assim. Não mesmo.

"Me conta alguma coisa sobre você que eu não saiba"

Draco sabia que se fosse Millicent a cortar o clima desse jeito, já teria empurrado-a para fora da cama e, provavelmente, xingado muito sua mãe. Mas Millicent não teria cortado o clima desse jeito. Não com ele. E Ginny não era Millicent. Não mesmo. Apoiou o queixo dolorido no topo da cabeça da ruiva e a mão esquerda voltou a brincar com a ponta dos seus cabelos.

"Tenho uma tatuagem"

"Sério? O que é?" Ela levantou a cabeça bruscamente, os olhos brilhavam de curiosidade "Posso ver?"

"Não, outro dia você vê"

Puxou a menina, contra vontade, de volta para seu peito.

"Por que outro dia?" Riu alto "É em algum lugar constrangedor?"

"Claro que não, Weasley"

* * *

**N/A**: Olá, leitores queridos!

Espero de coração que vocês gostem desse capítulo tanto quanto eu gostei de escrevê-lo!

Lisa Turpin existe, vocês podem procurar no Google ou no primeiro livro, na parte da Seleção de Harry. Assim como Sara Perks também existe, mas não se sabe se ela é da Corvinal mesmo. O único P.O. é Kyle Stevens.

Então, não sei se vocês gostaram desse Draco, mas eu adorei! Haha No próximo capítulo, o Draco volta beeeemm mau humorado, então, aproveitem!

E a festa? Eu sei que não está tão parecida com a festa anterior, mas acho que ficou bom, vocês não acham? Honestidade, gente!

E para as que pediram... apimentei um pouquinho entre Draco e Ginny, mas só um poquinho. Vou ser sincera, não sou boa em NC.

E o Blaise ficou andando sem camisa boa parte da festa. Só para esclarecer, o meu Blaise é praticamente um P.O. Não tem nada parecido com o Blaise original. É porque a minha idéia de Blaise é de umas fics super antigas da hidden smile e da Pamie884 que o descrevem exatamente assim: cabelos negros e cumpridinhos, jogados, sabe? Olhos super azuis e um corpo que não é brincadeira. Bem antes do sexto livro sair e mostrar como ele realmente é, mas quem disse que eu consigo me acostumar? Tem gente que acha que Blaise é menina! Umas fics super antigas, antes do quinto livro! A trilogia da Cassandra Claire é uma das melhores fics e o Blaise é menina. Hahah. Certo, mas às vezes, eu acho que ele se parece com o Damon Salvatore do Vampire Diaries, sabe? Procurem no Google, super gato! Às vezes, ele tem um olhar tão matador. Então, como estava dizendo, ele ficou andando sem camisa. E muito!

E o último filme gente, HP –Relíquias da Morte – parte 1? Gostaram? Assisti duas vezes, sério, adorei! Achei o melhor até agora... quero ver o final logoooo! hahah

**Próximo capítulo**: vejamos, o que eu posso adiantar - Harry vai prestar contas com Draco, de novo, Hermione vai aparecer bastante (coitada!), Ron/Pansy (L) para os que pediram... e tem mais, né! Mas não vou dar o ouro todo de vez!

AGRADECIMENTOS:

**Thaay Lovegood**: Oi, querida, você é leitora antiga! Feliz em te ver por aqui ainda... está gostando? Ginny vai sofrer mais um pouquinho... E você foi a primeira que ofereceu uma boa hipótese do que pode acontecer. Não sei se os outros leitores já pegaram alguma coisa, acho que está meio óbvio, mas ninguém, além de vc, comentou! Foi seu aniversário? Parabéns! Aproveite esse capítulo, super beijo!

**Ruiva**: olá, querida, ainda bem que vc não está achando forçado. Aí está, a tão esperada festa. Os duendes de gringotes estão aí, assim como um sereiano mal cantor. Haha. O que achou? Beijo.

**Kandra**: hahah concordo com vc! QUEM em sã consciência ficaria confusa no lugar dela. Tipo, pegando um Draco desses eu não teria olhos para mais ninguém. (ainda bem que meu namorado não lê isso aqui haha). Gostou do finzinho? Beijo.

**Tati Black**: Olá, leitora! Que bom que está gostando, fico muito feliz mesmo em saber! Zabini sem camisa pela festa, que tal? Haha E Draco super bobo bêbado, mas um amor também! Espero que goste! beijos!

**Artemise300**0: hahaha a Luna está demais né! Acho que ela está perdendo a inocência, acho que no próximo capítulo você descobrirá por quê! E Selena e Richard vai dar o que falar ainda... haha e o que achou da festa e do Drake bêbado? Um beijo!

**Lyla**: Oi, leitora! Tens toda a razão, também achei exagero a quantidade de galeões para a família toda de Ginny ganhar. Vou corrigir para cinco mil galeões por ano, o que acha? Espero que goste do capítulo ;) beijo!

**Mari-marii**: Olá, leitora nova! Draquinho bêbado! Eu sei, ele ficou parecendo um retardado, mas quem não fica quando bebe, de vez em quando? Blaise ficou sóbrio, porque quis aproveitar a festa de outro jeito. Ele é bem safado, entende? Haha espero que goste, de verdade. Um beijo.

**Miss potter**: Olá! Concordo com você! Não gosto da Pansy que eles descrevem nos livros, na verdade, prefiro imaginá-la mais bonitona, sabe? Acho que imagino todos os sonserinos bem bonitos! Hahah Desculpe, nesse capítulo não teve Ron/Pansy, mas no próximo terá um super um pouquinho e será super romântico, dedicado à você que pediu! Espero que goste desse capítulo! Beijo

**Yela**: Olá, leitora nova! Adorei os elogios, é um ótimo incentivo para continuar escrevendo! Espero que goste desse capítulo e continue acompanhando a fic! ;) Ahh.. e eu atualizei em um tempo razoável, não achou? Beijo.

**Poke**: olá, leitora! Hahah e aí, gostou do capítulo para vc? Hermione não bebeu, caiu e levantou, mas já que vc mencionou, me deu uma vontade de embebedá-la um pouquinho também! Hahah Espero que goste da festa! Beijos.

**Jennifer Malfoy Weasley**: Olá, querida, espero que goste de capítulo. Não mencionei nada sobre o drama do perfume, para dar uma descontraída com essa festinha, mas no próximo capítulo o drama vai aumentar um pouco, não com a historia do perfume, mas outros. Obrigada pela review. Beijos ;)

**Natalia G**: Olá, leitora nova o/ Espero que goste desse capítulo também e que continue acompanhando! Beijão.

**Miih**: Outra leitora nova! Oba, estou adorando! Espero que goste desse capítulo também! Beijos – Draco é tudo de bom mesmo! ;)

**Bia Malfoy**: Olá, querida, por acaso te adicionei no orkut agora pouco! Haha Fico feliz que goste das minhas fics, sério mesmo! Na verdade, eu tinha abandonado minhas fics durante dois anos, mas agora voltei. E espero que para valer e terminar essa história. É meu xodó! Beijos, vamos nos falando ;)

**Alice Nah Potter**: Oii! Que bom que se tornou fã da fic! Sério, isso é um ótimo incentivo para continuar escrevendo. Eu tbm sou super fã de Ron/Pansy! As minhas fics DGs são Ron/Pansy, então, não tive como não me apaixonar! Espero que goste desse capitulo e continue acompanhando! Beijos.

Obrigada também a todos que lêem e não comentam tbm! Até a próxima, people!

Beijos!


	29. Desentendimentos

**Desentendimentos**

Hermione acordara cedo. Não se deu ao luxo de aproveitar para acordar um pouco mais tarde nesse domingo. Na verdade, estava bem irritada com os acontecimentos do dia anterior.

Prof. McGonagal teve a audácia de sugerir que ela estava precisando de um terapeuta. Revirou aos olhos ao se lembrar. Terapia? Sério mesmo?

Zabini havia aprontado na noite anterior. Mesmo que tivesse flagrado um beijo extremamente nojento em Crabbe, sabia que era para alguma aposta idiota e, o pior, para movimentar galeões ilicitamente pelo Castelo.

E, Snape encobrira aquela festa nas masmorras que todos comentaram na noite anterior.

Tinha certeza que não era mera coincidência o Castelo estar num tanto silencioso anormal para um sábado à noite.

Malfoy deveria agradecer à Merlin por não ter feito outra festa no Salão que dividiam. Ela era capaz de azará-lo e pendurá-lo no lustre do Hall Principal.

Sorriu com a idéia. Assim serviria como exemplo aos demais.

Afastou a idéia rapidamente.

_Até parece_.

Já estava pensando como o Sr. Filch. Fez uma careta. Talvez devesse considerar a terapia.

Olhou ao redor do seu próprio Salão Comunal.

Respirou pesadamente.

Bom, nada estava diferente do que costumava ser. Pelo menos, desde que aqueles sonserinos se apossaram dele.

Garrafas de Firewhiskey jogadas por todo canto, a última edição da revista Seminário das Bruxas no sofá, em cima de uma pilha enorme de lençois de Malfoy – por vezes, ela acordava e dava de cara com o sonserino dormindo no sofá - bomba de bosta perto da lareira e um pacote verde e gosmento, que ela não desejava nem um pouco encostar, e tinha certeza absoluta que era de...

"Luna!" Exclamou horrizada ao ver a menina sair do dormitório do Monitor Chefe.

"Bom dia, Hermione" A corvinal sorriu docemente para a outra.

A grifinória não pôde acreditar que era Luna, _Luna Lovegood_, saindo do dormitório de _Draco Malfoy_. Honestamente, ela poderia ter traído Zabini com qualquer pessoa, todos sabiam que ele merecia isso, mas não com o melhor amigo. _Era tão baixo_.

Ah! Como se ela se importasse com a vida de todos esses loucos. Desde que não perturbassem a ordem do Castelo, eles poderiam fazer o que quisessem.

Merlin! O mundo estava perdido e Hermione era a única que ainda estava sã e salva.

"Você deveria estar na sua Torre, Luna" Repreendeu-a "Vou descontar cinco pontos da Corvinal"

"Como quiser" Luna continuou sorrindo docemente e andou até o sofá. Alcançou a revista de fofocas e jogou para a monitora. "Draco deu cem pontos para a Corvinal ontem por causa _dele_" Apontou para o sofá.

"_Dele_ quem?" Perguntou, irritando-se. Malfoy não podia ter feito isso. Monitores não podem _dar _pontos aos alunos. E cem pontos não era pouca coisa.

Então, assistiu a loira inclinar-se sobre o monte de lençois e, gentilmente, puxar o pano. Para total surpresa de Hermione, viu que havia um duende imóvel onde ela deduziu ser apenas os lençóis de Malfoy.

"Ele está..." Sussurrou, rouca "_morto_?"

"Não, o coitado está exausto" Luna suspirou dramática "não conseguiu ir embora com os demais"

"Ir embora de onde, Luna?" A irritação voltou.

"Os duendes de Gringotes serviram as bebidas na festa de ontem" Explicou, checou o duende e voltou à cobrí-lo. "Eu não chamei os elfos, porque sou completamente a favor do F.A.L.E. também"

Hermione não precisou de mais explicações. Ignorou a loira e andou a passos pesados até o dormitório de Malfoy. Pegaria aquele distintivo não merecido que ele havia recebido e o faria engolir. Talvez engasgasse e morresse. No entanto, não criou muitas expectativas.

Abriu a porta e, mais uma vez naquele ano letivo, gritou pelo que viu lá dentro.

DgDgDgDgDg

Ginny entrou no dormitório dos meninos do sétimo ano, sorrateiramente. Estava na Torre da Grifinória já.

Passou pela cama de Neville que roncava alto. Ignorou Dean, que chamava seu nome no sono. Percebeu que a cama de Ron estava intocada. Pansy deve ter mantido seu irmão bem entretido. Afastou o pensamento. _Que nojo_.

Alcançou a cama de Harry e o cutucou no ombro.

Na verdade, por mais que passar a noite nos braços de Draco tivesse sido um sonho, não pregou os olhos um segundo sequer. Estava muito preocupada com a situação de Harry. Se ao menos todos eles já tivessem se formado, não teria de enfrentar isso. Mas se todos eles estivessem fora de Hogwarts, não haveria_ por que _enfrentar isso.

"Harry" Sussurrou, cutucando seu ombro novamente. "_Harry!"_

Nada. Dormia como pedra.

Suspirou cansada.

Se o caso não fosse tão urgente, não faria isso com ele, mas era.

Pegou a varinha e fez o rapaz cair da cama.

"Ai!" Ele resmungou alto. Sentou-se, atordoado e alcançou os óculos rapidamente. Quando finalmente focou o olhar na ruiva, ficou aborrecido "_Ginny_!"

"Preciso falar com você, Harry" Anunciou a ruiva num sussurro para não acordar seus companheiros.

"Se você não percebeu," Levantou-se, mau humorado. "eu estava dormindo"

"Desculpe, Harry, é urgente!"

Ele levantou o olhar, preocupado.

"É sobre ontem" Explicou rapidamente, sentindo o rosto esquentar. Não era tão urgente assim. Bom, não para _ele_.

Harry, então, pegou Ginny pelo braço e desceu até o vazio Salão Comunal com ela. Estava visivelmente bravo.

"Sente-se, Ginny!" Ordenou. Ela abriu a boca para protestar, mas desistiu. Era melhor ouví-lo primeiro para depois fazê-lo ouvir. Fato. Então, sentou-se na poltrona próxima à lareira, espantando o sapo de Neville.

"Não estou te reconhecendo, Ginny" Harry disse incrivelmente sério. Puxou uma cadeira para se sentar de frente à ela. "Entendo que Luna seja sua amiga e ela sozinha é um prato cheio, mas, de repente, você começou a andar com Zabini também" Evitou o olhar dela "e começou a namorar Nott. Não gostei nem um pouco de saber, mas respeitei sua escolha. Achava que você era perfeitamente capaz de escolher o que é bom para você" Ginny abriu a boca para protestar, mas nada disse. "Agora, te pegar com _Malfoy_ e _traindo_ Nott, é demais!" Ela sabia que Harry não estava defendendo a honra de Theo, estava apenas inconformado com a sua atitude. "À propósito, aquele seu namorado chifrudo vomitou em mim!" Agora estava furioso.

"Meu namoro com Theo sempre foi uma mentira" Ela disse baixinho, procurando os olhos verdes que costumava fasciná-la. Era melhor ignorar o incidente de Theo. "Esse tempo todo, sempre foi Draco"

"Ginny!" Ele riu hipócrita "Não seja estúpida! Malfoy, provavelmente, está pregando alguma peça em você" Ele elevou um pouco o tom de voz. "Aposto minha Firebolt que foi ele que te mandou aquele perfume!" Seus olhos se arregalaram levemente, lembrando-se de algo importante "E eu pedi para você se afastar dele, evitar se expor!" Revirou os olhos "Mas pelo jeito você se expôs o suficiente na boca dele"

"Por favor, Harry," Ginny pegou a mão dele, sentindo um leve desespero. Sabia que devia sentir-se brava, pois Harry não podia ter o direito de falar tudo aquilo à ela. Mas ele tinha, já que considerava-o um irmão. Só que a novidade não poderia de jeito algum chegar em Ron. _Não_. Definitivamente, não. Não apenas porque Ron torturaria e mataria Draco. Mas porque, principalmente, ele ficaria decepcionado com ela. E com Pansy, por esconder algo tão importante dele. E Ginny podia até estar preparada por sua explosão de insultos e azarações, mas não para sua decepção. Ron era seu irmão favorito. Sabia como ficara chateada ao descobrir sobre seu namoro com Pansy, porém, agora era diferente. Ron nunca aceitaria Draco como ela aceitara Pansy. Ela entendia que Harry não queria ser parte dessa mentira também. "por favor, não conte à ninguém!"

"Ron é seu irmão" Disse seco, o olhar duro "Você fará com ele a mesma coisa que ele fez com você?" É. Ele também se lembrava daquela intriga por causa do namoro de Ron e Pansy.

"Ele vai saber, Harry!" Sentiu a garganta apertar. "Mas não agora. Ele não está preparado"

"Ele nunca estará preparado para ser cunhadinho de Malfoy, Ginny!"

"Eu não estou preparada" Sussurrou. E, então, para surpresa dos dois, ela começou a chorar.

Harry baixou a guarda e se aproximou dela. Puxou-a para um abraço apertado, fazendo-a deitar a cabeça em seu ombro, carinhosamente. Era Ginny, afinal. Sua querida e amada Ginny.

"Calma, Gin" Consolou, suave, passando as mãos pelos cabelos dela. "Aquele cretino está te ameaçando, não está?"

A ruiva se afastou ao ouvir suas palavras, balançando a cabeça negativamente. Encarou o amigo nos olhos através das lágrimas. _Céus_. Por que as coisas tinham que se complicar tanto?

"_Estou apaixonada por ele, Harry_"

DgDgDgDgDg

Theo, contrariado, levantou a cabeça que, de repente, parecia estar dez quilos mais pesada. Olhou a origem do grito que o despertou e, muito irritado voltou a afundar a cabeça no travesseiro de Draco. Não estava nada bem. Não mesmo.

Blaise havia acabado de sair do banho. Ainda estava enrolado na toalha e os cabelos negros estavam molhados e colados no rosto. Tinha uma expressão muito desgostosa.

Estava lidando_ muito _com Granger ultimamente. E não queria ter de vê-la tão cedo em um dia tão sagrado. Não estava de bom humor. Cuidar de Theo de madrugada, não é o que ele esperava fazer após a festa. Não mesmo.

"Aqui é uma suíte de família, Granger" O moreno cruzou os braços "Tenha um pouco de respeito"

"_Zabini_!" Exclamou escandalizada. Luna não passou a noite com Malfoy, afinal, este não estava à vista. Na verdade, a festa foi com Zabini e Nott. Ela andou até ele e, esquecendo-se totalmente que era uma bruxa e tinha varinha, empurrou-o pelos ombros o mais forte que pôde. "Não venha falar de respeito comigo!"

O moreno sequer desequilibrou-se com o ataque da monitora. Afastou-se dela, com cara de nojo. Aquela sangue ruim havia _tocado_ nele. Aquele banho não valeu de nada.

"Controle-se, mulher! Eu sei," Irritou-se "nem _eu_ resistiria se me visse só de toalha, mas tenha amor próprio" então, um sorriso maldoso surgiu nos lábios "a sua constante rotatividade no Castelo já está te deixando _falada_"

Granger estreitou o olhar, seu rosto estava corado.

"Não se atreva a falar da minha vida, Zabini!" Explodiu "O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?" Então, alcançou a varinha e apontou para ele "E por que há um duende dormindo lá fora?"

Blaise riu, sem emoção.

"Diga-me uma coisa, você não cansa de ser tão estraga prazeres? Quero dizer, até Potter e o Weasley aproveitaram a festa ontem" Contou, malícia brilhava em seus olhos azuis. Ela não devia saber sobre isso. "por que _você_ não pode desencanar também?"

Ela arregalou os olhos surpresa. É. Ela não sabia.

"Não estou dizendo que queríamos uma sangue ruim mandona e desagradável na festa" Ele continuou "mas, sei lá, você poderia se juntar aos outros do seu tipo e sair escondido para tomar uma cerveja amanteigada"

Blaise conseguiu desviar de um feitiço que ela havia lançado cegamente.

"Granger!" Irritou-se mais ainda. Se soubesse onde sua varinha estava, certamente, a menina estaria voando janela a fora. "Saia já daqui!"

"Seu ridículo, miserável!" Hermione gritou. Estava cansada de Zabini. Cansada da irresponsabilidade alheia. Estava cansada de tudo. "Não mande em mim como se fosse um dos seus elfos domésticos!" Parecia beirar o colapso "Esse quarto nem é seu!" Ela olhou ao redor. Nott continuava jogado na cama e Luna ainda estava do lado de fora. "Esse quarto não pertence a nenhum de vocês!"

E, então, para felicidade de todos, deixou o dormitório.

Blaise deixou um sorriso maquiavélico surgir nos lábios.

Granger precisava ser calada.

DgDgDgDgDg

"Ron"

Nada.

"Ron, querido," Balançou seu braço "acorda!"

Nada.

Pansy revirou os olhos.

Ginny havia avisado sobre a incapacidade do ruivo de acordar cedo.

"_Ron_!" Sacudiu mais forte seu braço.

"_Sai, Ginny_!" Ele resmungou, puxando o travesseiro para um abraço sufocado.

A morena jogou a franja para o lado.

"Ronald!"

"O galo nem cantou ainda, mamãe" Continuou resmungando.

Então, ela puxou o travesseiro do rapaz e deu na cabeça dele, impaciente.

"_Harry_!" Ron continuou de olhos fechados, mas um visível mau humor no rosto. "Quantas vezes já pedi para não fazer isso?" Virou para o outro lado.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley!" Pansy quase gritou de frustração. Ai dele se ousasse confundí-la com a Granger dessa vez. "Se você não acordar nesse instante, vou contar para sua querida mamãe o que você fez comigo ontem à noite!"

O ruivo levantou-se num pulo, tão rápido, que caiu no chão, enrolado nos lençóis. Pansy colocou seu sorriso mais doce no rosto e sentou-se na cama, cruzando as pernas.

Além de Ginny, esse era o outro único aspecto que Draco e Ron tinham em comum. Ambos temiam a própria mãe como Longbottom temia Snape.

"Amor, você não seria capaz, seria...?" A voz de Ron morreu num sussurro. Encarou a namorada levemente atordoado.

"Não me teste, Weasley" Indicou com o lugar ao seu lado na cama "Você costuma acordar desse jeito sempre ou esse show todo é por causa da minha ilustre presença?"

O rosto dele enrubeceu, levantou-se e pulou de volta para cama, ignorando o comentário.

Pansy jogou os cabelos para trás, mostrando o ombro descoberto, propositalmente. Ron engoliu a seco. A menina usava uma camisola de seda preta. E era muito sensual. Sequer tinha idéia como ela havia parado dentro daquela peça de dormir. Lembrava-se muito bem que _roupas_ não foram parte do repertório da noite anterior.

Ela, então, inclinou-se sobre o rapaz e passou um dedo devagar e insinuante em seu peitoral.

"Sabe, Ron," Sussurrou. "você me surpreendeu muito ontem à noite"

Ron sorriu fracamente, sua pele queimava aonde o dedo dela tocava-lhe. Como sempre.

"Reconheço o esforço que você fez para ir à festa ontem, a suíte que você _providenciou_" Ela olhou ao redor. Estavam na Sala Precisa. Ron havia insistido que fizessem uma visita à Sala. Não foi pouco sua surpresa ao ver uma cama de casal enorme, chocolates, velas e rosas. Muitas rosas. Espalhadas pelo chão, pela cama. "é maravilhosa" Voltou a encará-lo, maliciosa "tanto quanto sua _performance_" Seu sorriso se alargou ao vê-lo corar mais ainda.

Ron puxou as mãos dela, dentro das suas e sorriu. Colocou o olhar mais sincero em sua expressão.

"Eu te amo" Sussurrou rouco.

Pansy pestanejou. Estava surpresa. Ele nunca dissera que a amava antes.

"Ah, _Ron_" Sentiu a voz sair de sua garganta estupidamente embargada, esquecendo-se totalmente do clima que tentava criar entre os dois. "Você é tão doce! Tão querido, tão amável..." As palavras saíram de sua boca como o vinho caiu da cachoeira de Luna. "Sabe o que mais? Nem vou reclamar daquele pôster do Chudley Cannons pendurado atrás da porta..."

O ruivo gargalhou alto, puxou a menina para perto e beijou seus lábios.

"Por que você simplesmente não responde que me ama também?"

Pansy o encarou, atordoada e, então, sorriu.

"Eu também te amo, Ron"

DgDgDgDgDg

Draco bateu a porta ao sair do dormitório vazio, na esperança que esta desmontasse.

Ignorou Crabbe que batia na porta do dormitório feminino do sétimo ano, desesperado. Ignorou Goyle que se entupia de sapos de chocolate no meio do Salão Comunal que, por acaso, não poderia ser considerado arrumado de jeito algum. _Merda_! Aqueles duendes foram pagos para arrumarem a festa no fim do dia, mas pelo visto arrumaram apenas a parte deles, ou seja, ao menos, nenhuma garrafa de bebida alcóolica era visível.

Seu maxilar estava dolorido. Passou a mão pelo rosto.

'Potter me paga.'

"Bom dia, Sr. Malfoy!"

Draco parou de andar e enrijeceu. Abriu e fechou os punhos e, com todo o auto controle que tinha, virou-se para encarar a professora de Transfiguração.

"Bom dia" Respondeu entre dentes.

"Eu sei que é domingo, mas gostaria de dar uma palavrinha com o senhor e a Srta. Granger em minha sala após o almoço" McGonagal olhou Draco dos pés à cabeça e crispou os lábios finos e enrugados. "E espero vê-lo com uma melhor..." Censurou abertamente "aparência"

Ele assentiu educadamente quando, na verdade, desejava dar a resposta mais mal educada que conhecia.

Continuou seu caminho até alcançar o corredor do segundo andar, onde ficava seu Salão Comunal.

Queria tomar um quente e demorado banho. Queria se livrar das roupas grudentas e fedidas. E, principalmente, queria saber onde aquela bendita Weasley foi parar.

Havia acordado e ela não estava dormindo ao seu lado como deveria estar. E isso o irritou profundamente. Mesmo que não tivesse acontecido absolutamente nada. Não gostou de ser deixado para trás como um elfo velho e usado.

Sim, sabia que a irritação também era, por grande parte, daquela maldita ressaca.

_Merlin_.

Seu pai o deserdaria se visse um terço do que havia feito na noite anterior. E sua mãe morreria de desgosto. Fez uma expressão de nojo. _Não_. Sua mãe não poderia saber nunca.

"_Malfoy_"

Draco revirou os olhos e ignorou.

Continuou, à passos pesados, a alcançar seu dormitório. E, desejava muito que Zabini não estivesse lá. Para seu próprio bem estar.

"Malfoy" Antes que pudesse se virar e mandar Potter pastar no campo de Quadribol. Este o puxara pelo colarinho e o prensara na parede de pedra. Olhou para os dois extremos do corredor, certificando-se que não havia ninguém à vista, e colocou a varinha apontada para o pescoço branco de Draco. O rosto a milímetros do seu.

"Não estou nem um pouco contente, Potter" Sibilou, frio. O maxilar rígido. "_E o seu queixo que se cuide_" Ameaçou, lembrando-o do que havia feito com seu maxilar.

"_Estou de olho em você, Malfoy_!" Potter ignorou as palavras de Draco e apertou mais ainda a varinha em seu pescoço. Honestamente, como o Lorde das Trevas pôde ser tão incompetente ao tentar matar um adolescente magrelo e quatro olhos.

"Seja mais claro, Potter" Draco estreitou o olhar. "E se afaste de mim"

O grifinório ignorou o pedido e o tom de voz do loiro. Ele emanava a fúria que sentia.

"_Ginny_" Respondeu como se o nome por si só explicasse o motivo da ameaça. "Estou louco para acabar com a tua raça, Malfoy" Potter cuspiu. "Então, eu ficarei de olho em você dia e noite enquanto eu puder e se eu descobrir que Ginny perdeu um fio de cabelo por causa de você" Ele riu sem emoção "considere-se_ morto_"

Draco pestanejou. Então, riu friamente. Empurrou Potter o mais forte que pôde e saiu do enquadro.

"Não venha bancar o irmão protetor para cima de mim, Potter" Disse irritado.

"Tem razão, Ginny tem seis irmãos para fazer isso," Harry continuou apontando a varinha para o sonserino "mas, por um motivo que infelizmente eu discordo, ela não quer que eles saibam" Draco sentiu uma súbita vontade de falar que aqueles gêmeos sabiam, mas conteve a língua. "então, conforme-se, Malfoy" Abaixou a varinha e deu um sorriso um tanto afetado. "Você até que tem sorte, sabia? A essa altura Ron já teria enrolado seu corpo e mandado para os Centauros"

Draco revirou os olhos. Como se o Weasley fosse capaz.

"Só isso?" Arqueou a sobrancelha em ar de desafio.

"Na verdade, não" Potter, calmamente, colocou a varinha de volta no bolso. "Mande isso ao Nott, por favor" Então, sorriu hipócrita e, antes que Draco pudesse xingá-lo ou qualquer coisa do tipo, ele já havia enfiado o punho em seu rosto.

_De novo_.

DgDgDgDgDg

Hermione marchou irritada para fora do seu próprio Salão Comunal.

Sua vida estava um inferno e Zabini fazia o possível para que continuasse assim.

Estreitou o olhar e viu, mais a frente, Harry no fim do corredor.

Precisava ter uma conversa muito séria com ele. E com Ron. Os dois sabiam da festa. _Estavam na festa_. E nada fizeram para impedí-la de acontecer.

"Harry!"

O menino levantou o olhar surpreso. A sombra de um sorriso ainda era visível no rosto.

"Bom dia, Hermione"

A morena, muito perceptiva, esqueceu-se momentaneamente da bronca que estava para dar e aproximou-se do amigo.

"O que aconteceu com a sua mão, Harry?" Perguntou, preocupada. Não era para menos, estava ensanguentada, afinal.

Harry sorriu abertamente.

"Não é o meu sangue" Limpou a mão na capa, rapidamente. "Na verdade, é do Malfoy" Contou "Direto no nariz" Hermione encarou-o horrorizada. "Acredite em mim," De repente, Harry ficou sério "ele mereceu"

Então, ela deu de ombros. Sabia que para Malfoy tomar um soco, certamente, era merecido.

"Que história é essa que você e Ron estavam numa festa na Sonserina ontem à noite, Harry?"

Ele pestanejou.

"Ron não tinha muita escolha" Explicou "Era aniversário da Pansy"

"E você?"

"Lisa é melhor amiga de Kevin Entwhistle, que é amigo de Padma Patil e também conhece Daphne Greengrass e, mesmo que elas tenham terminado o namoro, achou que seria legal dar uma passadinha lá, " Evitou o olhar da Monitora Chefe "mas não foi" Resmungou "Nott vomitou em mim"

Hermione ignorou tudo que Harry disse após Kevin Entwhistle. Lisa. _Lisa Turpin_. Corvinal, loira e bonita. Harry estava saindo com ela. Viu os dois entrando juntos na Dedos de Mel, no dia anterior, durante o passeio ao vilarejo de Hogsmeade.

"Você e Lisa estão, você sabe..." Perguntou, curiosa "_sérios_?"

Harry quase riu.

"Ela não quer me ver nem pintado de ouro" Lembrou-se de como foi largado durante a festa. Não que o motivo da dispensa fosse bom. Mas dançou com Daphne Greengrass. E ela era muito bonita. Muito mesmo. Encarou Hermione. Conversar sobre suas amigas coloridas não era um assunto que gostaria de dividir com ela. "E o seu encontro? Como foi?"

Ela suspirou.

"Viktor é muito querido, mas, você sabe" Sorriu desconfortável "não sou nenhuma expert em Quadribol e tudo que ele fala envolve esse assunto"

Então, um silêncio desconfortável caiu sobre os dois. Nunca, em todos esses anos de amizade, tal desconforto surgiu entre os dois. Encararam-se. Olhos nos olhos. Eles se entendiam bem. Talvez, algumas atitudes de Harry, após o término do namoro, tivesse confundido-a. Mas mesmo assim. Eles eram ex-namorados, não ex-melhores amigos.

Ao mesmo tempo, dividiram um sorriso compreensivo.

Os dois tentaram esquecer um do outro do mesmo jeito. Com outras pessoas. E não estavam conseguindo. Não podia ser coincidência, podia?

Harry alcançou a mão de Hermione, gentil, e puxou-a para o batente da janela. Sentaram-se, como fizeram muitas vezes nos últimos anos.

"Eu posso te dar algumas aulas de Quadribol" Harry disse, sorrindo "e você pode me dar algumas aulas de Poções"

Hermione sorriu e apertou a mão de Harry. Ele queria que as coisas voltassem a ser como eram. Não o namoro exatamente, mas a amizade. Estava fazendo falta para ele. Estava fazendo falta para ela.

"Como você conseguiu se virar durante todas essas semanas?"

"Você sabe, Snape não resiste ao meu charme"

DgDgDgDgDg

"Ginny Weasley!"

A ruiva ignorou o olhar reprovador de seu irmão e se levantou. Blaise adorava fazer grandes entradas no Salão Principal, apesar de grande parte público não ter despertado ainda.

Andou até o sonserino que acenava perto do portal. Ele sorria como se não estivesse nevando horrores no extenso jardim do Castelo.

"Bom dia, Blaise"

"Bom dia, querida" Blaise puxou a menina pela mão, guiando-a para fora do Salão. _Aquele_ sorriso no rosto, ela notou. "Você está atrasada!" Uma falsa repreensão apareceu em seu rosto bonito.

"Atrasada no que exatamente, Zabini?" Ginny parou de andar e estreitou o olhar.

O sonserino suspirou dramático.

"Preciso de muito de sua opinião, Ginny" O sorriso sumiu do rosto. "E você me deve essa"

Continuou arrastando-a para fora do Salão "Malfoy está insuportável e aposto toda a minha divina beleza que a culpa é sua"

Novamente, ela parou de andar.

"Como a culpa é minha? Se você soubesse a dor de cabeça que eu tive por causa de Harry ontem..."

Blaise revirou os olhos. Aproximou-se dela e a pegou. Jogou a ruiva pelos ombros, como se fosse um saco de batatas.

"Vai contando no caminho, querida" E continuou o caminho que pretendia fazer, ignorando os resmungos da ruiva. E do Weasley. E do Thomas.

DgDgDgDgDg

"Obrigado, Sr. Duende" Luna apertou a mãozinha do duende, sorrindo. Este revirou os olhos e levantou o olhar para Pansy, que parecia alheia a interação. Na verdade, parecia alheia a tudo.

"Meu nome é Beard, Srta. Lovegood" Resmungou o duende "E mil galeões não valem o bico que fizemos na festa de ontem, então, por favor, não nos convidem novamente" Aproximou-se da lareira, por onde iria voltar para sua casa. Ou para o banco, só Merlin sabe. "Agradeceríamos também, se o Sr. Zabini não nos enviasse ameaças" Então, desapareceu nas chamas.

Luna suspirou dramática e virou-se para encarar a morena.

Pansy sorria sozinha. Cantarolava baixinho, enquanto folheava uma revista, sem dar muita atenção para o seu conteúdo. Parecia mais leve, mais bonita. Assim como a própria loira já ficou. No último Natal, que passou com Blaise, exatamente, quando...

"Você fez amor com Ronald Weasley ontem à noite!" Luna exclamou, apontando um dedo para a sonserina. O tom da voz foi um pouco acusatório e isso fez com que Pansy pulasse de susto e derrubasse a revista.

"Como você sabe, Luna?" Pansy levou a mão ao peito e voltou a se sentar. Recuperou a revista caída e jogou na mesa de centro do Salão dos monitores chefes.

A loira se jogou no sofá, sentando-se ao lado da amiga.

"Eu apenas sei!" Sorriu radiante "Você fez amor com Ronald Weasley!"

Pansy sorriu e antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, as duas meninas ouviram um gemido sofrido. Olharam para o portal.

"_Tudo que eu queria ouvir essa hora do dia_" Draco exclamou sarcástico. Parecia prestes a cometer um assassinato. Aquela expressão não era nada boa. Seu cabelo estava todo desalinhado e ainda usava as roupas do dia anterior, roupas estas ensanguentadas e sujas. Seu nariz estava roxo e quebrado. Claro, o dia não estava nem na metade e já estava piorando.

"Draco, o que aconteceu com você!" As duas andaram até ele. "Você tem uma certa adoração em quebrar o nariz, não tem?" Pansy resmungou. Luna sacudiu a varinha e conjurou uma compressa de gelo, como na noite anterior. Enfiou no rosto do loiro. Cada menina pegou uma mão de Draco e o arrastou para fora do Salão.

"Vamos à Ala Hospitalar, Draco" Luna informou, ainda pressionando o gelo em seu rosto.

Antes que ele pudesse protestar, a loira continuou falando. Na verdade, ele queria tomar um longo banho e trocar de roupa. "Vai contando, Pansy!"

"Contando o quê?" A morena perguntou dramática. Estava louca para conversar sobre isso com a amiga e sabia que ela seria a única a se interessar pelo assunto, já que Ginny não gostaria de saber nem morta qualquer detalhe da vida sexual do próprio irmão. "Na verdade, Ron e eu já havíamos feito _aquilo_ antes" Sorriu maliciosa "Várias vezes" Acrescentou. E Draco sentiu uma vontade repentina de vomitar. Imaginou o que poderia ser pior do que ouvir Pansy falar da sua vida sexual com o Weasley. Ela jogou a franja para o lado e virou o rosto para encarar Luna. Sorriu radiante. "Ele disse que me ama"

Então, Draco percebeu que havia sim algo pior.

DgDgDgDgDg

Ron bateu a mão fortemente na mesa, enquanto segurava Thomas pelo colarinho.

Precisaria acertar as contas com o miserável do Zabini. Sabia perfeitamente bem que ele estava namorando Luna, mas não tinha certeza que ele não andava se engraçando pelos cantos com outras também. Todos sabem de sua fama.

"Sossega, Dean" Empurrou o colega de Casa de volta para sua cadeira. Ele era outro que não queria perto de sua querida irmã. E, bom, Ginny conseguia fazer estragos absurdos no que envolvia Thomas.

Então, para completa suspresa do ruivo, seus dois melhores amigos entraram no Salão juntos. De mãos dadas.

"_Vocês voltaram_?" Soltou Dean e o ignorou totalmente.

Hermione revirou os olhos e sentou-se ao seu lado.

"Obrigada pela falta de tato, Ronald"

Ron sentiu as orelhas esquentarem e virou-se para o melhor amigo, que sentou-se do seu outro lado. Já estava servindo seu café da manhã.

"Voltamos a ser os bons amigos que sempre fomos" Harry informou. Então, vasculhou a mesa em busca de Ginny. E Nada. Aquela menina nunca foi uma santa, ele sabia, mas ultimamente estava impossível. "Onde está Ginny?"

Ron fechou os punhos.

"Zabini levou-a Merlin sabe para onde"

"Espero que não seja para _o meu_ Salão Comunal" Hermione reclamou alto, servindo-se de suco de abóbora "Quando acordei dei de cara com Zabini, Luna e Nott dormindo juntos" Então, encarou Ron, ríspida "Vou fingir que não sei onde você esteve ontem à noite, Ron"

Ron, que também estava bebendo suco de abóbora, engasgou, e cuspiu tudo em uma novata que acabara de ocupar o assento em sua frente. Ela saiu chorando.

"_Como você sabe_!" Exclamou com a voz esganiçada, esquecendo-se de limpar o resto do suco que escorria pelo seu queixo.

"Zabini me contou" Hermione estreitou o olhar, curiosa.

"_Zabini_!" Ron explodiu. "Pansy contou para Zabini o que fizemos na Sala Precisa ontem à noite?" Estava surpreso e incrédulo. _Céus_. Sabia que a menina contava tudo para os amigos, mas não tudo, _tudo_.

Hermione, então, cuspiu o próprio suco de abóbora, deduzindo _o que_ ele queria dizer. Felizmente, não acertou ninguém.

"Você e Pansy não fizeram o que eu estou pensando que fizeram aqui no Castelo" Suas próprias bochechas estavam rosadas. A voz não escondia o horror.

"O que vocês fizeram?" Harry perguntou, curioso, servindo-se de suco também.

Hermione, ainda corada, segurou o pulso de Harry, impedindo-o de beber o o próprio suco, evitando assim, que fizesse a mesma cena que ela e Ron.

"_Eles fizeram aquilo_" Sussurrou.

Harry deixou o copo cair em seu colo, assim como o próprio queixo.

Então, gargalhou alto.

"Sabe, Ron" Ele disse, enquanto se limpava com a varinha. Caiu suco até em seu tênis. "Mione estava falando sobre a festa _da_ sua namorada e não sobre a festa _com_ a sua namorada"

DgDgDgDgDg

Zabini colocou a Ginny impaciente no chão. Aí, então, ela reparou onde ele havia trazido-a. À Ala Hospitalar.

Olhou ao redor e viu, lado a lado, Draco e Theo, acomodados nas camas hospitalares.

"Eu começaria com a loira azeda, Ginny, você sabe, ele não está de bom humor" Blaise sussurrou em seu ouvido e afastou-se, aproximando-se de Theo. Deu uma porradinha em seu ombro que provavelmente não acrescentou nada em seu tratamento.

Ginny andou até Draco. Draco estava horrível, usando as roupas do dia anterior e fazendo uma compressa de gelo no rosto.

"Seu queixo não melhorou ainda?" O desespero bateu. Será que seu feitiço deu errado?

Draco não olhou-a nos olhos ao responder. Ajeitou a compressa.

"Foi o nariz agora"

"Você quebrou o nariz?" Sentou-se beira da cama. Analisou seu rosto. A barba mal feita deixava-o com cara de mais velho.

"Não quebrei sozinho, Weasley" Draco respondeu com a voz arrastada. Lançou um olhar irritado para Theo ao seu lado "É um recado que eu pretendo passar para frente"

Blaise riu alto.

"Por favor, Drake, acho que Potter está mais puto com você do que com nosso querido Theodore" Então, o moreno acariciou os cabelos de Theo para trás. Este ignorou e continuou encostado com os olhos fechados.

"Meu Deus!" Ginny levantou-se e andou até a cama de Theo. "O que aconteceu com ele?" O sonserino estava pior que Draco. Estava pálido e parecia acabado. "Ele está horrível"

"Ressaca" Theo murmurou sem abrir os olhos. "E obrigada pelo elogio, Ginny"

"É o que eu digo, Ginny, se não sabe beber, não beba" Zabini provocou. Theo apenas levantou um dedo pouco educado e continuou descansando. "Mas me diga, o que você contou para Potter que o fez calar a boca para seu irmão?" Zabini continuou sorrindo ao abaixar a mão do amigo e puxar Ginny para sentar-se ao seu lado.

Ela corou violentamente.

"Contei a verdade" Respondeu tímida, olhando para as próprias mãos. Uma coisa era admitir a verdade para Harry. Outra coisa completamente diferente, era admitir para todos eles, principalmente, para Draco. Na verdade, estava assustada com tudo que estava acontecendo entre ela e o rapaz. Mas o que mais a assustava era o que ele sentia por ela, e isso não era algo que ela não tinha muita certeza se sabia.

"_O que você contou para o Potter, Weasley_?" Draco, então, encarou-a nos olhos. Seus olhos estavam negros. Tão negros que Blaise segurou o comentário maldoso e parou de rir. Theo, notando o tom de voz do loiro, abriu os olhos.

"Contei a verdade" Ginny respondeu mais alto. Draco evitou olhá-la desde que chegou e, quando a olhou, era _aquele_ olhar. E ele não a chamara uma vez sequer pelo apelido. Isso a irritou também. O que ela fizera que o deixara bravo?

"Bom, a verdade, qualquer que seja, me fez ganhar uma conversa ridícula de irmão super protetor e um nariz quebrado" Draco contou mau humorado "_Muito obrigado_"

Ginny se levantou e estreitou o olhar também. Instantaneamente, suas mãos foram para a cintura. Ela sabia que Harry não facilitaria a vida de Draco. Não agora que ele sabia sobre os dois.

"Na verdade, Draco, você ganhou um nariz quebrado porque mereceu" Devolveu. "Harry fez o que qualquer irmão mais velho faria se visse a irmã mais nova sendo agarrada por um bêbado idiota"

"Quer saber, Weasley?" Draco jogou a compressa no chão e se levantou. Dava para ver claramente seu nariz roxo agora. Roxo, mas inteiro. "Já agarrei outras irmãs mais novas e nunca tive tantas fraturas como ando tendo ultimamente"

Ginny abriu a boca e fechou rapidamente. A mágoa em sua expressão era evidente.

"Se é tão difícil para você lidar com sete irmãos mais velhos, Malfoy" Ginny sustentou o olhar de Draco. Sentia-se estúpida, mas não tanto como sentia-se magoada. Como pôde achar que depois do jeito que ele vinha tratando-a, as coisas mudariam? Ele a avisou. Ele a avisou em Hogsmeade quando saiu da Ala Hospitalar. _Algumas coisa mudaram, mas ainda sou o mesmo, não se esqueça disso_. Ele ainda era o mesmo egoísta e prepotente que conheceu. Não poderia exigir nada dele. _Ele a avisou_. O que mudara era o que ele _sentia_ por _ela_. O resto continuava imutável. "Por que você não desiste de uma vez?"

Não pôde evitar a voz embargada. Deu as costas e saiu da Ala Hospitalar.

Ninguém ousou olhar para Draco.

O que havia acontecido parecia inacreditável, apesar de, no conhecimento da maioria, ser o previsível. Afinal, quantas vezes já viram os dois discutindo pelo Castelo por causa de banalidades, ou seja, Harry Potter? Inúmeras. Mas antes era apenas um Malfoy e uma Weasley discutindo, agora eram _Draco e Ginny_.

Draco voltou a se acomodar na cama. Suas mãos tremiam e ele cruzou os braços, numa tentativa frustrada de tentar escondê-las.

Theo e Blaise trocaram olhares e, imediatadamente, deixaram a Ala Hospitalar também.

Ninguém, absolutamente ninguém, gostaria de ficar para tentar contar história depois.

Fato.

DgDgDgDgDg

"Deus do céu!" Blaise arfou, quando saiu da Ala Hospitalar e fechou muito bem a porta. Apoiou-se na parede de pedra do corredor.

"Eu sei" Theo resmungou. Draco ficaria nesse mau humor nos próximos dez anos, chutou alto.

"_Ginny estava uma delícia_"

Theo arregalou os olhos e encarou o moreno. Aquele olhar de malícia evidente no rosto.

"Você não viu?" Blaise exclamou incrédulo, apontando para a porta fechada "Ginny furiosa? Aquele fogo Weasley? Toda a tensão no ar?" Deu um gemido de frustração e passou as mãos pelo rosto. "Sério, Nott, em que mundo você vive?"

Theodore revirou os olhos e cutucou Blaise.

"Sua mulher está chegando" Sussurrou, indicando que se continuasse a relatar a delícia que Ginny estava, provavelmente, Luna faria Blaise virar história. Ou não. Luna era muito imprevisível, fazia coisas que só Merlin podia entender.

"Draco já saiu da Ala Hospitalar?" Pansy, de braços dados com Luna, aproximou-se de Theo e Blaise no corredor da Ala Hospitalar. "A ressaca já passou, Theo?"

"Não entrem aí, queridas" Theo ignorou suas perguntas. "Draco e Ginny acabaram de brigar" Contou, impaciente "E acreditem-me, ele está _pior_ do que antes"

"Vou atrás de Ginny" Blaise informou, sério. Theo chutou sua canela, irritado.

Luna balançou a cabeça, tristemente. Draco foi o melhor namorado que Ginevra já teve. Até mesmo que Harry Potter.

"Você precisa ir à sala de Snape" Lembrou-o.

O moreno resmungou. Passou a mão pelos cabelos, nervoso. Consultou o caro relógio em seu pulso esquerdo. _Merda_. Draco e ele deveriam se encontrar com Severus há uma hora. Bom, aparentemente, ele iria sozinho.

"Alguém deve ir atrás de Ginny" Blaise pediu, depositando um beijo no rosto de Luna. "Não se preocupem com Draco" Andou apressado para as masmorras "Eu lido com ele mais tarde"

"Vou atrás de Ginevra" Luna virou-se para encarar os dois sonserinos.

"Não precisa" Theo já estava andando para o outro, balançando uma mão "Já estou indo"

Luna suspirou dramática e encarou Pansy. Esta balançou a cabeça, compreensiva.

Theo estava pisando num campo minado.

DgDgDgDgDg

Ginny sempre soube.

Por quê, Merlin? _Por que foi se envolver tanto assim_?

A briga foi ridícula. A sensação de rejeição também era ridícula. E, principalmente, admitir há duas horas atrás que estava apaixonada por Draco era mais ridículo ainda.

Não podia ter deixado se encantar pelos beijos quentes, o francês de bambear as pernas e o maldito jeito de tratar as pessoas que gostava.

Desafundou a cabeça dos braços e olhou para o lago negro em sua frente. Janeiro estava acabando, mas ainda era inverno. Ignorou a falta de agasalho. Frio era o que menos sentia no momento.

Sentiu vontade de se jogar no lago negro, por ser tão idiota. Claro, se não tivesse uma lula gigante e não estivesse congelado por causa da baixa temperatura.

Desde que Draco aconteceu em sua vida, ela havia mudado também.

Notou apenas as mudanças nele.

E, percebeu, a medida que via as mudanças positivas em Draco, ela mudava para pior.

Tomava mais broncas dos professores que antes, considerando que Luna é sua melhor amiga e sempre acabava envolvida em algo proibido, sua cota de broncas já não era baixa; Bebia escondido pelo Castelo toda semana; Saía escondido do Castelo, certo, na verdade foi apenas uma vez; Seu desempenho escolar não está tão bom quanto deveria estar; E, o pior de todos, estava fazendo algo que sempre detestou: mentir.

Andava mentindo. Para todos. Harry, Hermione e... _Ron_.

Como podia mentir para Ron, ele sempre foi seu protetor quando precisou. Sua única lembrança familiar em todo Castelo. Seu irmão favorito.

Afundou a cabeça nos braços novamente.

Draco parecia ter mudado. _Parecia_.

Mas ele mesmo a alertara que ele ainda era o mesmo. O mesmo mimado e preconceituoso menino que conheceu quando entrara em Hogwarts.

"Quer ficar doente, Ginny?" Não precisou levantar a cabeça para saber quem era, mas mesmo assim o fez. Theodore jogou em suas costas o que ela deduziu ser a própria capa.

"Sentir-me doente é melhor do que estou sentindo agora?" Assistiu o sonserino sentar-se a sua frente e impedir a visão para o lago negro. Era tão injusto. Tantas pessoas para irem atrás dela, tinha que ser o que mais se parecia com _ele_?

"Provavelmente, não" Respondeu, sorrindo gentil. Obviamente, Ginny pensou, Theo era a única pessoa que ela gostaria como companhia agora. Theo era parecido com Draco em muitos aspectos, menos em um. Ele era muito mais tolerante que Draco jamais foi. Talvez isso a ajudasse. Ou não. "Mas correr o risco não melhorariam as coisas para você"

"Draco é um idiota" Ginny resmungou, voltando a afundar a cabeça.

"Com certeza"

"Ele só quer o que é melhor para ele" Continuou.

"Com certeza"

"Não dá a mínima para o sentimento dos outros"

"Discordo" A ruiva levantou o rosto. Na verdade, sentia-se melhor ao ouvir alguém concordando com ela. "Acho que ele liga muito para o sentimento dos outros"

"Você estava na enfermaria, Theodore, você ouviu o que ele me disse"

Theo respirou pesadamente e desviou o olhar.

"Lembra-se quando eu disse que esperava que você ajudasse Draco a lidar com os próprios sentimentos?" Ela assentiu com a cabeça. Lembra-se da conversa que tiveram quando voltou de Hogsmeade com Draco. "Eu falei muito sério, Ginny" Voltou a olhá-la, então, sorriu abertamente. Às vezes, Theo fazia esse ar de mistério que ela achava que não combinava muito com ele, mas ignorou. "Mas você está na fossa e eu estou de ressaca" Levantou-se rapidamente e estendeu a mão para ajudá-la a se levantar também. "Só há um meio de resolver nossos problemas"

DgDgDgDgDg

Madame Promfrey liberou Draco no meio da tarde. O nariz estava completamente recuperado. Já o humor, não.

Sabia que em outras circunstâncias a enfermeira teria orientado que ficasse mais algumas horas de observação. Talvez, a noite toda. Mas nem ela aguentou o mau humor do loiro.

Marchou pesadamente pelo corredor do seu Salão Comunal. Alcançou o portal e abriu estrondosamente.

Com uma leve repulsa, ignorou Granger, Potter e o Weasley conversando no meio da Sala Comunal e foi direto para seu quarto.

"Malfoy!" Parou de andar e, com os pulsos fechados, virou-se para encarar Potter. "Ouvi dizer que estava na Ala Hospitalar" O menino que sobreviveu comentou, sem se dar o trabalho de esconder o sorriso de orelha à orelha estampado no rosto. "Está _melhor_?"

"Obrigado pela preocupação, Potter" Draco murmurou sarcástico "Mas ficaria muito mais agradecido se vocês" Lançou um olhar para Granger e o Weasley que riam também "evitassem acertar meu rosto perfeito," Então, sorriu sádico e sugestivo "sabe, _minha namorada_ pode não gostar dos danos"

Harry parou de sorrir e estreitou o olhar, levantando-se num pulo.

"Relaxa, Harry, imagina a coitada que namora um idiota desses?" Ron gargalhou alto, caindo do sofá. "Deve ser tão baranga quanto ele"

Draco abriu e fechou os punhos, forçando um sorriso. Deu toda atenção para o Weasley.

"Eu não riria antes da hora se você, Weasley" A voz calma não combinava com a expressão "Cuidado"

Ron parou de rir e encarou o Monitor Chefe, abobalhado. Não entendeu nada que ele dissera.

Harry levantou a varinha e apontou para o loiro. Hermione não se lembrava de ter visto Harry tão bravo, desde que acabou a guerra.

"Abaixa a varinha, Harry" Puxou a mão do rapaz e virou-se para encarar Malfoy. "A Prof. McGonagal mudou a reunião para amanhã após o almoço"

Draco deu de ombros. Havia se esquecido completamente da reunião com a velha encalhada. Como se ele se importasse. Virou-se e continuou o caminho para seu dormitório.

"_Um fio de cabelo, Malfoy_" Ainda ouviu a voz de Potter, antes de bater a porta com força.

DgDgDgDgDg

Theo puxou a garrafa da mão de Ginny e deu um longo gole. Devolveu a garrafa e olhou para a camisa ensopada. Riu alto. Era a terceira vez que precisava trocar de camisa. Onde estava a sua habilidade de beber corretamente? Não costumava deixar a bebida escorrer pelo seu queixo.

A ruiva deu um longo gole na bebida e balançou a cabeça.

"Eu te avisei, Theo" O rosto corado e os cabelos desalinhados, deixava bem claro que Ginny não estava cem porcento bem. "É melhor ficar sem camisa de uma vez"

Theo colocou a mão no queixo e considerou. Talvez, fosse a melhor opção. Suspirou dramático e desabotoou a camisa branca. Tirou-a completamente e jogou no meio do Salão Comunal da Sonserina, onde estavam.

"_Theodore_!" Um gritinho agudo chamou a atenção do rapaz. Virou-se rapidamente para ver de quem se tratava e verificou que era _ela_. A camisa molhada de Firewhiskey havia acertado em cheio seus cabelos cumpridos. Daphne marchou até o casal, que faziam a maior cena no meio do Salão Comunal, e enfiou a peça de roupa nas mãos de Ginny. "Controle seu namorado, Weasley"

Lançou um olhar repreensivo e frio para Theo e deu-lhe as costas.

Ginny mudou a postura e virou-se para encarar Theo. Novamente, sua garrafa descia garganta a baixo. Bom, metade dela, já que a outra continuava molhando seu peito descoberto.

"Você vai me contar o que aconteceu entre vocês ou não?"

Theo revirou os olhos.

"Acredite-me, Weasley, Daphne e eu não passamos dos beijos" Respondeu, puxando-a pelas mãos "quando tínhamos doze ou treze anos"

"Ela está uma fera"

"Daphne está chateada porque terminou com Patil" Não queria ficar conversando sobre Daphne e Padma. Não mesmo. Arrastou a ruiva pelos corredores do grande Castelo. "Vamos, querida, só há uma pessoa em todo essa escola que pode transformar nossa tarde de bebedeiras em algo inesquecível"

Ginny suspirou dramática.

_Claro_.

Blaise.

* * *

**N/A**: Olá, leitoras taradas por sonserinos! haha (Com toda razão)

**1º **- FELIZ ANO NOVO para vocês. Muita paz, sucesso e felicidade! Espero que tenham tido ótimas festas de fim de ano, com muitos homens bonitos, beijos na boca (e, talvez, um pouco mais) e muito álcool no sangue;

**2º **- Primeira atualização do ano. O capítulo está meio sério e, honestamente, não gostei muito dele, mas é importante para o resto da história. Não me matem, sério;

**3º** - Gente, essa é uma fic D/G e Ginny não vai cair de amores por Theo. Não haverá triângulo amoroso, entre eles, tão pouco. Sei que não é o que parece na história. Ginny parece meio confusa, mas vai dar tudo certo. E não se preocupem com Theodore, tenho um final feliz para ele também. Acho que mais feliz que de todos os outros personagens masculinos juntos. haha

**4º **- A tatuagem de Draco... Nos próximos capítulos, ele mostrará, suas curiosas... e algumas - Tati - pervertidas... hahaha

**5º **- **PROPAGANDA** - Não me matem, por favor, por favor, por favor. Mas eu comecei outra fic que se chama "**Noivas em Guerra**". É Draco/Ginny também. É baseado no filme 'Noivas em Guerra', conta a história de duas melhores amigas desde sempre (Ginny e Luna), que estão noivas e estão organizando a realização de suas vidas juntas, o casamento. Só que devido a alguns acontecimentos, elas entram em pé de guerra, e começam a se atacar, numa tentativa de sabotar o casamento da outra. Inicialmente, os casais são Harry/Ginny, Blaise/Luna, Draco/Daphne, e, ao decorrer da história, Ginny fica com Draco. Já postei o primeiro capítulo e Draco está nele. Se interessar, dêem uma olhadinha :)

**6º **- **AGRADECIMENTOS**: Adorei o retorno que todas vcs me deram no capítulo anterior, fiquei muito feliz que tenham gostado da festa :)

**mari-marii** (oiii, o Draco vai mostrar a tatuagem nos próximos capítulos simm... mas Ron não descobriu ainda... muita coisa vai acontecer ainda... espero que goste, beijo ), **Thaay** (oi, querida, concordo com vc, o Stefan é o Harry Potter! haha Não o suporto também, pelo menos no mundo das fics, mas adoro-o nos livros. Te espero nas próximas reviews, sei que sempre te verei por aqui haha, beijo); **Miss Lali Diggory **(Olá! Que bom que deixou a review, fico muito feliz em 'conhecer' as leitoras e que bom que está gostando! Não se preocupe, Ginny dará atenção para Theo sim, mas ele terá um final feliz, ok? Espero que continue gostando, beijo), **Artemise3000** (hahah a Luna é demais, não é? Muito feliz que gostou da festa, sério mesmo! Espero que continue gostando), **Kandra **(Oi, querida! Não se preocupe, Ginny já deixou bem claro nesse capítulo os seus sentimentos. Sério, quem em sã consciencia pensaria em Theo com um Draco lindo por perto? Eu que não... haha beijoo), **Jennifer Malfoy Weasley **(Oiii, haha vc gostou da parte que Snape apareceu? foi minha favorita tbm haha... vc gosta de drama? espero q goste desse capitulo, pois teve um pouquinho de drama... beijoo), **Anna Vitria Freitas** (Oii, leitora novaa? *Feliz* Fic DG favorita? uau... espero que continue gostandoo, e não deixarei vc morrer nãooo, okk? não abandonarei mais a fic... beijoo), **Naat** (Oláaa! Gostou da desculpa de Ginny? haha Não foi nada mais que a verdade, achei que ficou manjado, mas fofo... Beijoo), **Nina **(Uau! Sério! achei a idéia de Theo ficar com Harry super interessante, sério mesmo... mas não sei se devo colocar nessa fic, nunca escrevi slash, tenho medo de estragar a fic. Quanto a triângulo amoroso, não se preocupe, tbm acho super manjado e super Crepúsculo, e não haverá... Não se preocupe, Theo terá um final feliz, ele merece. Acho que o final dele será mto interessante... espero que continue acompanhando, beijoos),** Mimsy Riddle** (Draco fogoso é tudo, não é? Mas acho que não terá muito mais ação que isso, não sou boa em NCs... espero que continue acompanhando, beijoo), **Tati Black **(hahahahha, menina, comporte-se, Draco não tem nenhuma tatuagem sem vergonha... haha...Mto feliz que gostou do capítulo, sabia! Espero que continue gostando, beijooo), **Laura g** (Oláa, que bom que vc acompanha a fic há tempos, sério, estava achando que estava perdendo minhas leitoras antigas.. Espero que continue acompanhando, beijoo ps: a tattoo é segredo ainda.. haha),** Yela** (oi, querida, hahaha como assim já leu umas 3x! Fico feliz em saber, pois vcs que me incentivam a continuar a fic... gostou da festa? sério, adorei escrevê-la. Foi diferente, não foi? até a próxima, beeiijo), **Alice Nah Potter** (Oii, hahaha Draco é tudo de bom mesmo... acho que a parte que ele fala francês é a parte mais top... continue acompanhando, beijoo), **Juli Malfoy** (Oi, leitora nova? Que bom que gostou do capitulo anterior e, por favor, não se preocupe, a Minha Nada Mole Vida não está abandonada, voltarei a escrevê-la, sim, ok? beijoo), **Bia** (Oi, querida, que bom que gostou! Draco é tudo de bom em qualquer fic D/G! hehe Comunidade? Não, às vezes, eu posto na Comu D/G que estou participando e para mim é o suficiente... espero que goste...beijoo), **Biela Bells** (Oi, querida, que bom que está gostando da fi, fico super feliz em saber. Ahh, vc acha que estou demorando muito a postar os capitulos? Menina, já fiquei anos sem postar nada! haha mas isso nao vai mais acontecer, nao quero mais abandonar essa fic, é minha baby.. beijoo), **Juuh Malfoy** (Oiii, o que achou? Ginny foi apenas sincera com Harry, acho que deu certo para ela. Já para o Draquinho, haha coitado, já é a segunda vez nesse fim de semana que quebra alguma parte do rosto... hahah beijoo), **DeH** (Oi, querida leitora nova! haha adorei sua review! Nãooo, Draquinho não tem uma marca negra, nãooo... hahah ele não é um menino mau, apenas um mimadinho mal compreendido.. hahha espero que continue acompanhandoo! beijoo.)

Até a próxima, queridas!


	30. Desaparecidos

**N/A 1**: Capítulo dedicado à **Isa M. Malfoy** - Acredite-me, foi sua 'pressão' que me incentivou a atualizar logo! :)

* * *

**Desaparecidos**

Draco Malfoy afundou o garfo nas cenouras que apenas enfeitavam seu prato.

Não comia de verdade.

Remexia sua própria refeição incansavelmente, pouco importando-se com o recheio do bolo de chocolate que misturava-se com o resto da comida.

Luna fizera seu prato. Novamente. E, apesar de incessantemente insistir que não mais o fizesse, ela continuava fazendo. Havia quase uma semana que isso acontecia.

No começo, irritou-se, mas após três dias o que mais ele poderia fazer? Era Luna, afinal.

A única pessoa em todo castelo que tolerava sentar-se ao seu lado por mais de dez minutos.

Ultimamente, andava trabalhando na Monitoria.

Desde o episódio do último fim de semana, Snape garantiu que o loiro se ocupasse apenas com seus deveres e com a sobriedade.

Então, Draco, garantiu durante a última semana que todos os alunos mau comportados recebessem sua devida punição.

Outro fato importante aconteceu com Blaise. Ele se mudou para o dormitório localizado no Salão Comunal da Sonserina e não o viu mais.

Luna comentou entre uma baboseira e outra que o namorado havia desaparecido para ela também. Contudo, Draco pouco se importou. Tinha certeza que Blaise estava envolvido em algo de suma importância para ele, como apostas ilícitas ou contrabando.

Merlin sabe que não seria a primeira vez, tão pouco a última.

Ouviu o suspiro dramático da corvinal ao seu lado e virou-se para oferecer atenção.

"Pansy e Ronald estão me dando diabetes" Resmungou, levemente mau humorada, enquanto lançava um olhar torto para a mesa da Grifinória, onde o casal fazia mais uma grande demonstração afetuosa de amor. Draco revirou os olhos, mas só podia concordar. Pansy estava irritando-o também. Ela passava o dia todo com aquele ogro. Nas refeições, nas aulas, no tempo livre. Ela jamais passou a imagem de namorada grudenta e afetuosa, agora, era a namorada mais grudenta e afetuosa de toda a escola. E o título era oficial, segundo Millicent. Era deprimente. Não lembrava-se de ter trocado uma palavra com a amiga de infância há dias. "Quero dizer, por que eles não arranjam um _quarto_?"

Draco voltou a atenção para Luna.

Balançou a cabeça, inconformado. Zabini devia ser trancafiado em Azkaban. Pegou a menina mais doce e sensível que já pisou nesse planeta e a corrompeu completamente.

Ela enfiou um pedaço considerável de bolo de chocolate na boca e mastigou irritada. Draco analisou sua expressão. Ela andava mesmo irritada nos últimos dias. Desde que Blaise desapareceu, considerou.

Estreitou o olhar.

Estaria Luna com inveja de Pansy por não poder exercer seu papel de namorada excêntrica com o namorado sumido?

Se fosse isso, Blaise realmente devia ser sentenciado ao beijo do dementador. Seria um dano irreparável a alguém como Luna.

Então, ela virou a cabeça e encontrou o olhar de Draco, seus enormes olhos azuis estavam marejados.

Instantaneamente, desconsiderou o absurdo que cogitou.

Ela era Luna Lovegood, afinal, dificilmente, seria corrompida.

"Estou com saudades da minha melhor amiga" Confessou com a voz fina e embargada. Afundou o rosto molhado no peito do loiro, esperando algum tipo de conforto.

Draco ignorou os olhares que recebia de seus colegas de casa e passou um braço pelos ombros da menina_. O mundo dava muitas voltas_, não pôde evitar o pensamento.

"O que aconteceu?" Perguntou, num sussurro. Na verdade, ele sabia que sua melhor amiga havia desaparecido tanto quanto Zabini. Contudo, tinha certeza que ela ainda estava _dentro_ da propriedade escolar. Não a vira a semana inteira. Nem o relance de seus cabelos chamativos, nem os gritos de azaração contra a integridade do intolerável Thomas. Por isso entendia que Luna queria passar seu tempo com ele. Sem Ginny, sem Blaise e sem Pansy, faltavam-lhe muitas opções de companhia. Mas ainda havia...

"O que é isso, Draco?" A familiar voz de Theo chamou-lhe a atenção. Ele parecia aborrecido. "Conseguiu assustar outra pobre alma?"

Draco revirou os olhos, enquanto Luna afastava-se de seu abraço e procurava o do recém-chegado.

"Oh, Theodore!" Luna choramingou no peito de Theo. "_Ginevra se foi_!"

Theo lançou um olhar crítico a Draco.

"Não fale assim, querida, Draco pode achar que é verdade" Preparou-se para guiá-la para fora do Salão Principal, longe dos olhares curiosos. "_Vamos_" Conduziu-a para fora do Salão, surpreso que Draco seguia-os de perto.

"Onde está o Zabini, Nott?" Demandou o Monitor Chefe quando entraram na primeira sala vazia que encontraram. "Snape está para arrancar minha cabeça e mandar para os centauros! O mínimo que aquele imprestável poderia fazer era sofrer comigo!" Resmungou. Era verdade. Snape não estava pegando leve com ele por causa da última festa.

Theo revirou os olhos e o ignorou. Dedicou toda sua atenção à Luna, que havia se sentado na primeira cadeira que viu.

"Ginny ainda está trancafiada naquela Torre?" Perguntou, tentando confortar a loira. Ela apenas acenou com a cabeça, confirmando. "Ela não desce nem para assistir as aulas?" Luna confirmou novamente. Theo ficou surpreso, pois sabia que Ginny andava fugindo, mas não sabia que ela estava sendo _tão_ radical. Não era algo que a Ginny que ele conhecia faria. Encarou Draco para censurá-lo com o olhar. Ele parecia... _distante_.

"Você sabe a senha do Salão," Constatou "por que não tenta entrar lá?"

Luna sorriu, tristonha, enquanto secava o rosto com a palma da mão.

"Hermione não me deixa entrar" Respondeu simples.

Theo assentiu, compreensivo.

"Blaise não voltou ainda?" Ela perguntou num tom de voz que parecia quase infantil.

"Não, querida, ele disse que ficará em Londres até terminar o que está fazendo"

"_Londres_!" Draco exclamou, irritado. "O que aquele idiota está fazendo em Londres?"

Theo continuou ignorando Draco. Puxou Luna pela mão, fazendo-a se levantar.

"Vou levá-la para próxima aula, querida, vamos"

Ela assentiu. Antes de continuar o caminho com Theodore, voltou-se para Draco. Sorriu, aproximando-se dele. Colocou uma mão em seu rosto e o olhou, brevemente. Então, ficou nas pontas dos pés e plantou um beijo molhado em sua bochecha. "Você é o melhor, Draco, aceite isso."

Ele pestanejou. Luna riu.

"Você me adora" Ela explicou, antes que ele a questionasse. "Agora, seja um bom menino e vá terminar sua refeição, eu sei que você não tocou em nada." Então, voltou a fazer o caminho com Theodore. "Te vejo na próxima refeição" Disse antes de sair.

Draco encarou Theo, que estava sorrindo.

"Ela coloca _bolo de chocolate_ nas minhas refeições!" Exclamou, como uma criança que reclama dos legumes pouco apetitosos.

"Problema seu" Theo torceu o nariz. Entendia seu desespero, era nojento mesmo. "Blaise está te fazendo um _favor_ em Londres, não pegue no pé dele"

"O que ele está fazendo?"

"Como se eu soubesse" Deu de ombros, desconversando. Então, a preocupação invadiu. "Você acha que ele viu o Profeta hoje?"

"Eu não sei quanto ao Blaise," Draco respondeu, medindo as palavras. Na verdade, estava esperando que ele trouxesse o assunto à tona. "_mas eu vi_"

"Você entende, não entende?" Theo parecia receoso, esperando aprovação de alguém. Se não a de Blaise, então, a de Draco.

"Eu entendo"

"_Vamos, Theodore_!" Luna gritou do corredor. "Preciso pegar larvinhas para o gnomo de Draco ainda!"

Theo arregalou os olhos, enquanto Draco sorria maldoso.

"_Problema seu_"

DgDgDgDgDg

Hermione encostou a cabeça na mesa que acabara de ocupar, esperando a próxima aula de Transfiguração.

Os professores do último ano andavam exigindo cada vez mais dos alunos, aprofundavam-se em assuntos que viram em anos anteriores, assim como ainda abordavam assuntos novos.

Amassou o pedaço de pergaminho que estava em sua mão direita. Viktor andava escrevendo com mais freqüência que o normal e queria encontrá-la no próximo passeio ao vilarejo de Hogsmeade.

E ela não sabia ao certo o que fazer a respeito.

"Dormindo nas aulas, Mione?"

Ela levantou a cabeça, rapidamente, encontrando o olhar de Harry. Ele riu, enquanto tomava o lugar ao seu lado.

A morena colocou a carta no bolso, no mesmo momento que ele pegava os livros. Então, virou-se para encará-la.

"Escuta, Mione, eu queria falar sobre Luna..." Harry foi cortado por um grupo de corvinais que entrou, dentre eles Lisa Turpin. A loira encontrou seu olhos e fingiu que não havia visto. Kevin Entwhistle e Padma Patil o repreendiam com o olhar.

Assistiu o grupo sentar-se do outro lado da sala.

"Ela ainda não quer falar com você, não é?"

Harry assentiu. Lisa estava sendo impossível. Sorriu. Talvez, devesse insistir mais um pouco.

"Vou tentar falar com ela depois da aula" Contou, confiante, enquanto lançava um olhar para o grupo de corvinais. Kevin encontrou seu olhar e balançou a cabeça para o grifinório, passando a idéia de que ele deveria desistir. Harry apenas continuou sorrindo.

Hermione engoliu a seco, enquanto assistia a interação do amigo com o grupo. Ou, talvez, a falta de interação. Era um sinal de progresso da parte dele. Com aperto no coração, decidiu que escreveria uma confirmação para Viktor.

Mais corvinais entraram, agora um grupo formado por Terry Boot, Kyle Stevens e Sara Perks. Hermione torceu o nariz ao ver Perks pendurada em Boot como se estivesse num cômodo vazio. Olhou para Harry que parecia sentir o mesmo desgosto que ela.

A corvinal lançou um olhar para os únicos grifinórios que ocupavam a sala. Então, piscou para o menino que sobreviveu.

"_Saudades, Potter_?" Comentou, maliciosa. Então, juntou-se aos demais corvinais.

Harry arregalou os olhos com o seu comentário, ao mesmo tempo que podia sentir o olhar matador da melhor amiga nele. Virou-se para encará-la.

"_Sara Perks, _Harry?" Ela sussurrou. Parecia decepcionada.

Ele sentiu a garganta secar. Sabia que Perks foi um erro, mas não podia desfazer o que foi feito. E o que não significou nada. Principalmente, quando foi uma tentativa frustrada de superar o fato de Hermione estar namorando Krum.

Antes que pudesse se explicar ou ao menos pensar numa explicação plausível, a professora entrou, seguida de uma onda de alunos, que ocupavam os demais lugares.

Ron apareceu, acenando e sorridente, e tomou o lugar mais próximo dos melhores amigos, acompanhado de sua namorada. Parkinson tornou-se sua companheira de todas as horas e a única que detinha sua atenção.

Isso seria bom, Harry pensou, se não fosse por Ginny.

_Ginny_.

Lembrou-se que o que precisava falar com Hermione em primeiro lugar, virou-se para falar, mas ela já não sentava mais ao seu lado.

Neville ganhou uma nova companheira de estudos pelo visto.

Harry suspirou, imaginando se nada poderia ser fácil em sua vida.

DgDgDgDgDg

Ron passou um braço preguiçoso nos ombros de sua namorada. Pansy sorriu, cedendo ao abraço do ruivo, derretida.

"A gente precisa estudar, _Ron_!" A sonserina resmungou, afundando o rosto no pescoço de seu amor. Era verdade. Penduraram um comunicado com as datas dos exames do N.I.E.M.s nos quadros de avisos há dois dias. E era muita matéria para rever em pouco tempo.

Ele fez uma careta. Pansy falava sobre aquilo como se ele _não_ sentisse a pressão dos exames.

"Prefiro ficar aqui com você" Respondeu com um beijo no topo de sua cabeça.

Pansy revirou os olhos, sorrindo, e afastou-se dele.

"Nós vamos ficar _juntos, aqui_," Comentou, cética. "mas estudando"

Ron levou a mão para a nuca da menina e analisou seu rosto. Cada parte de sua face. De sua incrivelmente delineada sobrancelha aos finos lábios, impecavelmente cobertos de batom. De seu delicado nariz à pele que sua irmã mais nova morreria para ter. Sem quaisquer imperfeições. Claro, se isto fosse algo que Ginny se importasse. Na verdade, tinha certeza que ela gostava de suas sardas.

No entanto, eram seus enormes olhos que prendiam sua atenção. Eles eram belamente pintados e isso destacava-os mais ainda. Eles eram brilhantes, cheios de confiança e amor próprio. Eles eram perfeitos.

"Você está babando, Weasley" Ron revirou os olhos, momentaneamente, esquecendo-se que sua língua afiada também era parte do pacote. "Eu trouxe uma surpresa para você"

Pansy se afastou e puxou um pedaço de pergaminho do livro. Entregou ao namorado.

Ele sorriu agradecido, enquanto analisava o seu conteúdo.

Aquilo era...

"_Um esquema de estudos_?"

Pansy sorriu maliciosa.

"Pode ser um esquema de noites quentes _comigo_, se você quiser" Sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Ron sentiu o rosto todo esquentar.

"Você está falando sério?" Gaguejou.

Ela riu alto, afastando-se dele.

"Claro que não, Ronald" Então, abriu o livro de Poções e colocou na frente do namorado. "O que você quer ser quando crescer?" Ela perguntou subitamente.

Ele balançou a cabeça, esquecendo-se do embaraço, rindo.

"Acho que eu já cresci o suficiente"

"Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer"

Ele ponderou, suas orelhas vermelhas.

"Acho que eu sempre quis ser um auror" Contou "com Harry"

Pansy revirou os olhos pela milésima vez. _Para variar, _ele desejava um final feliz para sempre com Potter. _Péssimo_.

"Então, você vai precisar estudar dobrado"

"Acho que quero ser assistente do Filch" Ron resmungou para si mesmo, corrigindo suas palavras anteriores. Não estava nem um pouco afim de estudar. E tinha certeza que Filch não precisou de um '_Aceitável_' em todas as matérias para tornar-se um zelador.

"Me poupe, Weasley. Nada pode ser pior que _assistente de zelador_."

Pansy enfiou a pena na sua mão e abriu o próprio livro.

Jamais deixaria que isso acontecesse a ele.

_Jamais_.

DgDgDgDgDg

Ginny suspirou.

Descansou o queixo na mão e olhou pela janela.

O inverno estava acabando, mas a neve ainda cobria o vasto terreno que pertencia ao castelo.

Era lindo.

Fazia lembrar-se de casa.

E sua casa era tudo.

Era o conforto do lugar onde cresceu; A segurança que seus pais ofereciam; O amor que toda sua família sentia.

_Tudo_.

Sentia muita falta de seus irmãos. Muita mesmo.

Ron era a única ligação que tinha de sua família naquele castelo e, ainda assim, era a mesma coisa que nada. Ele passou a última semana completamente distante. Como se Ginny sequer existisse. Era nauseante.

Mal virou o rosto quando Thomas a importunou dois ou três dias atrás. Isso fez com que o colega de quarto de seu irmão pensasse que tinha mais liberdade para atazaná-la. Era um inferno.

Percy andava sempre ocupado com suas atividades no Ministério. Escrevia apenas para comentar alguma besteira qualquer sobre as tentativas da ruiva de encobrir os gêmeos das brincadeira que faziam e que envolviam membros importantes do lugar que trabalha.

Charlie ainda estava na Romênia trabalhando. Escrevia toda semana.

Bill morava na Inglaterra com Fleur agora e costumava escrever-lhe sempre também.

Já Fred e George...

"_Ginevra Molly Weasley_"

Ela revirou os olhos.

Era tão _típico_.

Eles sempre faziam isso, afinal.

Virou-se para procurar a origem da voz e olhou pelo vazio Salão Comunal.

_Nada_.

"Aqui, Ginny!" A ruiva olhou diretamente para a lareira, onde seus irmãos gêmeos disputavam para ocupar mais espaço na conexão via flu que faziam. Ou receber mais atenção. Tanto faz.

Ela sorriu, apesar de tudo. Aproximou-se da lareira e ajoelhou.

"O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?" Ela perguntou, enquanto apertava o nariz dos dois como cumprimento, rindo.

"_Ai, Ginny_!" Fred reclamou, afastando-se um pouco com a mão no nariz.

George aproveitou a deixa e ocupou todo o espaço da lareira.

"Você parece tia Muriel durante seus dias de depressão, lembra?" George contou, sorrindo divertido. "Calada, pelos cantos, pensando na vida com a maior cara de morte" Então, ele virou-se para trás, provavelmente, encarando Fred. "Você lembra, Fred?"

Ginny ouviu a risada de seu outro irmão. Este empurrou George com toda a força que tinha e ocupou todo o espaço da lareira.

"Só falta o gato, maninha, é deprimente, você realmente parece uma velha de cento e vinte anos"

Ginny revirou os olhos.

"_Mas_, adoramos ver que seu espírito esportivo não foi totalmente embora," George voltou a aparecer, desta vez dividindo a lareira. "aqueles furúnculos que Thomas ganhou vão demorar para sair" Sorriu, orgulhoso. "Parabéns!"

A ruiva sorriu. Então, suspirou.

"O que vocês querem que eu faça dessa vez?" Perguntou, conformada. "Sabe, era vez de Ron, mas ele anda mais avoado que papai quando achou aquela motocicleta trouxa" Era verdade. Era vez de Ron ajudá-los a se livrar de qualquer problema que os gêmeos tivessem se metido. Ginny ainda estava enroscada com o comitê do Ministério que cuidava das relações exteriores. "Percy me mandou umas três corujas só essa semana!"

Fred balançou a cabeça, travesso.

"Ficamos sabendo, querida, e Percival recebeu uma maleta urgente de bombas de bosta no próprio escritório hoje. Acho que ele não vai mais lembrar do seu problema" Contou.

"Não enquanto criarmos outros"

"Você vê? É um ciclo!"

Ginny riu. Percy detestava todas as brincadeiras de seus irmãos, mas, particularmente, detestava as que envolviam bombas de bosta.

"Quanto ao Ron," George comentou, com malícia no olhar. "apenas alerte-o para ser _prevenido_"

"Prevenido?" Ginny parecia confusa.

"Sim, mamãe o mataria se ele providenciasse um priminho para o filho de Bill e Fleur"

Ginny arregalou os olhos. Afastou da cabeça qualquer idéia absurda de Ron e Pansy fazendo Merlin sabe o que pelo castelo, para sua própria saúde mental. Sentiu o coração aquecer-se de felicidade. Aquilo era novidade. _A melhor_!

"Fleur está grávida?" Quase pulou de felicidade.

Os gêmeos também sorriam. Obviamente, estavam mais felizes do que nunca. Um bebê Weasley mudariam muito as coisas.

"Está," Fred confirmou.

"Mas não conte à ninguém, principalmente, à mamãe"

"_Ela não sabe_?" Ginny estava surpresa. Como _eles_ sabiam, se a mãe não sabia? Bill jamais contaria primeiro aos gêmeos. Molly Weasley não o perdoaria nunca. A não ser... "_Vocês são doentes_!" Ela ralhou, brava. "Uma coisa é espiar o vestiário do time feminino da Irlanda, outra completamente diferente é a _mulher do seu irmão_!"

Os gêmeos fizeram falsas expressões de arrependimento. Ginny balançou a cabeça e apertou seus narizes novamente, com mais força que o necessário. Surpreendeu-se consigo mesma. Em nenhuma outra circunstância defenderia Fleur. Mas, seus irmãos eram _mesmo_ doentes. E, agora, ela estava esperando... _seu sobrinho_.

"Fala logo o que vocês querem!" Demandou a ruiva, ignorando suas reais expressões de dor.

"Estamos preocupados, Ginny!" George disse fanho, enquanto amparava o próprio nariz. "Você não sai desse Salão para nada!"

"Potter é uma bênção mesmo. Ele traz sua lição de casa, sua comida,..." Fred continuou.

"Isso sim é um exemplo de namorado para nossa única irmã" George concluiu.

Ginny suspirou.

"Estou surpresa com vocês," Ela contou. Fred e George sempre sabiam o que acontecia pelo Castelo. O episódio com Malfoy não seria diferente. "achei que a essa altura _ele_ já teria perdido os cabelos, a visão,..." Ou qualquer outra parte do corpo.

Fred fechou a expressão, sombrio, contrariado.

"Não foi por falta de vontade,"

"mas ele realmente tem um bom _amigo..._"

Antes que Ginny pudesse questionar ou entender o que eles queriam dizer, uma terceira cabeça surgiu no meio do fogo, exprimido entre seus irmãos.

"_Blaise_!"

O sonserino sorriu, pura diversão.

"Oi, Ginny!" Então, olhou ao redor com seus enormes olhos azuis. "Como seu Salão Comunal é..." Fez uma careta desgostosa. "_vermelho e dourado_"

Ela ignorou o comentário, apertando seu nariz também.

"_Você não está no Castelo_?" Ela perguntou, incrédula. Hesitou, confusa. "Ou vocês que _estão_ no Castelo?" Olhou de Fred para George.

Blaise balançou a cabeça, inconformado.

"Que falta de consideração, Ginny, se você me amasse de verdade saberia que não estou em Hogwarts faz uma semana"

"_Você abandonou os estudos_?" Estava chocada. Zabini realmente fazia o tipo do qual desistiria dos estudos também, porém, diferente de seus irmãos, ele tinha um rendimento escolar mil vezes melhor.

"Infelizmente, não, querida," Blaise contou, empolgado. "precisei vir à Londres para concluir um _projeto_"

Ginny ligou os pontos rapidamente, perdendo a paciência.

"Zabini, volta logo pra cá!" Demandou. Afinal, os três juntos provavelmente explodiriam uma ilha, senão um país inteiro. Merlin sabe que não seria a primeira vez que tentariam. "Fred e George sozinhos já são um prato cheio pra mim!"

O sonserino sorriu, agradável.

"Não seja mal agradecida, Weasley, estou fazendo um favor para todos os alunos desse Castelo que alguma vez já se sentiu oprimido pela falsa idéia de força maior representada numa figura quase humana"

Ela pestanejou.

"Por que vocês implicam _tanto _com Harry?"

"Não tem nada a ver com Potter, Gin, seu heroizinho está a salvo dessa vez"

Fred riu, intrometendo-se.

"E jamais permitiríamos que algo de ruim acontecesse ao nosso Roniquinho" Completou, fazendo uma falsa expressão angelical.

Ginny revirou os olhos.

"Que seja" Ela resmungou, impaciente. Foi quando se deu conta de que algo não estava certo. Se Zabini não estava aqui, Ron estava consumindo toda a atenção de Pansy e ela estava trancafiada nesse Salão, então... "_Luna está sozinha_"

Blaise encarou Ginny. Suspirou.

"Você pode estar bravinha com Draco," Disse. Ele dava um daqueles sorrisinhos. "mas Luna não está" Ginny nada comentou. "Pelo visto eles estão brincando de casinha" Comentou, rindo sozinho, numa aparente piada interna. "E Theo _ainda _é alguém, sabia? Ele tem feito todo o trabalho _sujo _de Loony."

Ginny sentiu uma certa pena de Theo. Ele provavelmente estaria nadando pelado com a Lula Gigante, colhendo cogumelos selvagens ou alimentando filhotes de unicórnio com bolo de chocolate na Floresta Proibida.

"Maninha, se cuida, qualquer coisa grita que a gente aparece!" George exclamou, apressado. "Precisamos ir, os novatos estão chegando!"

Ginny não fazia idéia do que ele estava falando.

"Não conte para mamãe sobre Bill e Fleur" Fred completou, acenando um adeus.

"Em breve estou de volta, querida, não sinta saudades" Blaise sorriu, malicioso.

E os três desapareceram. No mesmo momento, os alunos do primeiro ano apareceram pela entrada do quadro da mulher gorda, barulhentos.

Ginny suspirou.

_Coisa boa não estava para acontecer_.

DgDgDgDgDg

Draco folheou o relatório do Conselho que há meses não era atualizado por ele.

Detestava admitir, mas Granger realmente deixava a casa em ordem.

Jogou-se na poltrona favorita do Salão Comunal e encostou a cabeça, relaxado, enquanto o relatório descansava em seu colo. Precisava de sossego. Fechou os olhos. Desempenhou seu papel de monitor na última semana mais do que nos últimos dois anos.

Precisava de férias.

Queria tanto que essa vida escolar acabasse logo. Poucos meses o distanciavam de sua vontade e, ainda assim, parecia rápido demais.

Se por um lado não agüentava mais os estudos, por outro, não queria ter de se formar e... _crescer_.

Isso significaria o fim de sua badalada vida de adolescente e o início de uma nova fase. E, Draco tinha certeza, seu pai faria de tudo para que nada desse errado.

Podia sentir o peso de seus sentimentos materializado na última carta de seu pai.

Fuçou os bolsos da calça e encontrou o pergaminho com o enorme brasão de sua família.

Releu a carta novamente e soltou uma risada hipócrita.

Como se houvesse outra opção para as atuais circunstâncias.

Ouviu batidas na porta, rapidamente dobrou a carta e guardou-a entre as páginas do grosso livro que representava o relatório do Conselho. Irritado levantou-se e foi ver quem o importunava.

Revirou os olhos quando constatou quem era.

"O que você quer, Longbottom?" Perguntou com a voz arrastada.

O grifinório, provavelmente, esperava que Granger tivesse atendido.

"Hermione não está por aí?" Gaguejou, tentando espiar por cima do ombro de Draco.

"Está na cozinha" Draco informou, malicioso. "Ela está levando muito a sério aquele projeto que convenceu o Diretor à engajar-se" Referia-se ao F.A.L.E. Apenas uma sangue ruim para _não_ querer um elfo doméstico fazendo tarefas domésticas. "Ela disse que daria uma ajuda por lá nos horários livres, deve estar lavando pratos ou algo do tipo"

Longbottom pareceu considerar. Afinal, era algo que Granger realmente faria. Ele murmurou um agradecimento e desapareceu de vista, possivelmente, tomando rumo à cozinha.

Draco fechou a porta e voltou para sua querida poltrona. Jogou o livro na mesa de centro e descansou os pés em cima. Fechou os olhos e encostou a cabeça, relaxado. Como gostava do raro silêncio do Salão...

"_Malfoy_!"

Obviamente, o silêncio é raro por inúmeros motivos, incluindo este. Na verdade, principalmente, _este_.

Contrariado, abriu os olhos e deparou-se com a sangue ruim de braços cruzados e a tão ordinária expressão de irritação.

"Eu não quero saber por que raios você anda distribuindo detenções como se fossem tortas de abóbora ou por que você está descansando seus pés imundos em cima do relatório do Conselho, mas dá um tempo!"

Draco pestanejou e não evitou o sorriso maldoso.

Granger marchou até o rapaz, puxou o relatório, então, não hesitou em acertá-lo no meio da cabeça com o grosso livro.

"Se você não aparecer na reunião mais tarde, eu te mato, Malfoy!" Draco levou a mão automaticamente para a área atingida, irritado. Levantou-se num pulo. "E eu não lavo pratos nos meus horários livres! Diferente de você, eu não tenho tempo nem para descansar meus pezinhos no relatório!"

Antes que Draco pudesse alcançar a própria varinha e colocar um par de chifres de centauro bem grande no topo da cabeça da menina, ela já se escondera no próprio dormitório.

_Merda_.

Granger era um exemplo vivo do que poderia desaparecer.

Definitivamente.

DgDgDgDgDg

Harry plantou na entrada do Salão Comunal da Corvinal, enquanto esperava alguém aparecer.

Precisava falar com Luna.

Sabia que provavelmente, Luna não estaria lá dentro como uma boa menina, porque, bom, Luna Lovegood _não era_ uma boa menina. Não por maldade.

Mas alguém certamente o ajudaria a encontrá-la, não?

Ginny estava trancafiada na torre da grifinória e não sabia de nada. Era por Ginny que fazia isso, afinal.

Parkinson estava com Ron e isso já explicava como não sabia de nada. Nada que não fosse Ron.

Finalmente, a entrada do Salão se abriu, revelando nada mais, nada menos que _Lisa_.

"O que você está fazendo aqui, Potter?" Ela perguntou surpresa. Então, rapidamente, irritou-se.

"Estou procurando, Luna, você por acaso a viu?" Harry tentou. Nunca percebeu quão profundos e belos eram os olhos da corvinal.

Lisa piscou, irritando-se ainda mais.

"Luna Lovegood só usa esse Salão para dormir" Ela explicou contra vontade. "E, para sua informação ela namora Blaise Zabini e é a mais nova queridinha dos sonserinos, agora, se eu fosse você não me meteria com ela"

Harry controlou a vontade de revirar os olhos. O castelo todo tratava esse grupo específico de sonserinos como se fossem deuses ou algo do tipo. Era deprimente. Principalmente, quando não suportava vê-los nem de longe.

"Eu não tenho interesse nenhum em Luna, Lisa" Contou, controlado. "Ela é minha _amiga_"

Lisa pestanejou. Harry ficou irritado. Todos os colegas de Casa de Luna não costumavam tratá-la bem, ainda assim, ela parecia ter amigos certos, nos lugares certos.

"_Harry Potter_!" Luna apareceu no fim do corredor, acompanhada de Nott. Este parecia ter deitado e rolado na grama, estava todo sujo de terra. E seu cabelo parecia ter crescido assustadoramente da noite para o dia. "Os centauros te mandaram lembranças!" Anunciou, contente.

"_Achou_!" Lisa cantarolou, sarcástica, voltando para o próprio Salão Comunal. Harry revirou os olhos e andou até Luna.

"Colhemos tantas larvas para alimentar gnomos que estou pensando em mandar metade para a Sra. Weasley" A corvinal contou, sorridente, quando Harry se aproximou.

Isso era tudo que a Sra. Weasley precisava, Harry imaginou, mais gnomos no jardim.

"Mione não está aliviando" Contou para Luna, ignorando Nott totalmente. Referia-se às vezes que Luna tentou, sem sucesso, entrar no Salão Comunal da Grifinória para conversar com Ginny.

Luna suspirou dramática. Era tão mais fácil antes.

"Hermione precisa aliviar a tensão _mesmo_" Concordou.

Nott soltou uma risada nasal, interpretando suas palavras com um duplo sentido.

Harry sentiu o rosto esquentar e continuou ignorando o sonserino.

"Eu posso tentar te ajudar a entrar lá, mas Hermione não pode saber, certo?"

Luna sorriu de felicidade, concordou com a cabeça e jogou-se nos braços de Harry, abraçando-o.

"Obrigada, Harry Potter"

Harry, então, afastou-se da menina, sem jeito.

"Você por acaso não tem a nova edição do Pasquim sobrando, tem?" Ele perguntou, coçando a nuca. Evitava os olhos de Luna a todo o custo. "Esse mês não chegou para mim"

"Claro que tenho, já volto"

Quando Luna desapareceu dentro do próprio Salão Comunal, Harry virou-se para o sonserino que até então ignorava.

"_O que aquele desgraçado fez com a Ginny_?" O grifinório se jogou no colarinho do rapaz, prensando-o na fria parede de pedra. "Ela está miserável e não quer sair daquele confinamento nem para comer!"

Theo piscou. Uma, duas, três vezes. Então, riu para si mesmo.

"Fala sério, _Potter!_"

Harry prensou ainda mais o sonserino. Estava irritado. Por causa da lamentável situação que Ginny estava. Por causa desses sonserinos idiotas que simplesmente se achavam donos do mundo.

"Avise o Malfoy" Sussurrou, ameaçador. Nott, obviamente, jamais entregaria Malfoy. "que se eu encontrá-lo..."

"_Potter_!"

O menino que sobreviveu enrijeceu, afastando-se de Nott num pulo. Ambos viraram-se para encarar, sem qualquer entusiasmo, o professor de Poções.

DgDgDgDgDg

Ginny afundou o rosto no livro de Feitiços. Precisava ler três capítulos para concluir uma das tarefas que o prof. Flitwick havia passado. Era, todavia, a vigésima vez que tentava começar a leitura.

Não estava com cabeça para isso. Não mesmo.

E sua barriga reclamando de fome não ajudava em nada.

Onde estaria Harry, imaginou, consultando o grande relógio no Salão Comunal. Normalmente, a nesse horário, ele já estaria trazendo algo para ela comer.

Teria ele esquecido?

_Não_.

Diferente de seu próprio irmão, Harry jamais esqueceria.

Suspirou, fechando o livro e levantando-se. O Salão estava enchendo, o que significava que a última refeição do dia já estava acabando de ser servida.

Dirigiu-se para o dormitório, sem grandes expectativas quanto a própria última refeição. Ao alcançar o primeiro patamar da escada foi impedida fisicamente por alguém que tão bem conhecia.

Respirou fundo, frustrada.

"Tire as mãos, por favor, Dean" Pediu, esforçando-se para sua mãe orgulhar-se da educação que lhe deu.

O rapaz riu baixinho, atendendo o pedido da ruiva.

"Podemos conversar, Ginny?"

Ela fechou os olhos pesadamente, controlando o temperamento. Contou até três e tornou a abri-los. Pela primeira vez, desde o último incidente com o rapaz, notou como os furúnculos que magicamente colocou em seu rosto eram... _nojentos_.

Merlin, ela _caprichou_.

"Já conversamos inúmeras vezes, Dean, e eu quero muito manter a paz por aqui..."

"_Eu sei a verdade sobre Nott_" Ele a cortou, não se importando em manter o tom de voz num nível adequado para duas pessoas que estavam apenas conversando.

Ginny o encarou, curiosa. Qual verdade poderia ele saber? Tinha certeza que Dean não sabia da verdade _verdadeira_.

"Me esclareça, por favor"

Ele sorriu, aproximando-se dela.

"Eu sei porque você está se escondendo aqui na Torre," Disse, desta vez num tom de voz baixo. "Nott está te traindo"

A ruiva arregalou os olhos, surpresa. Quase riu. Na verdade, controlou-se muito para não gargalhar. Se tinha certeza de algo nessa vida era que Theodore jamais trairia sua confiança. Principalmente, se fossem namorados de verdade.

"_Sério_?"

Dean acenou com a cabeça, confirmando.

"Sinto muito mesmo, Ginny" Ele continuou, pouco sentido, obviamente. "Estão todos comentando" Então, ele fez uma expressão indignada. "Não sei o que está passando na cabeça de Harry, ele mudou muito desde que voltou do feriado, mas, _honestamente_," Agora, parecia quase enjoado. "estou ficando até com _medo_ de dividir o dormitório com ele"

Ginny o encarou inquisitiva.

"Do que você estava falando? O que estão todos comentando?"

Dean hesitou antes de responder.

"_Snape pegou Harry e Nott juntos na Torre de Astronomia_"

Ginny derrubou o livro de Feitiços e quase engasgou com a própria saliva. A Torre de Astronomia nunca significava algo inocente. Nunca. Em qualquer circunstância.

"_O quê_?" Gritou. Metade do Salão virou-se para encará-los.

"Snape não liberou Harry até agora" Continuou "Susan Bones comentou que Harry receberá a detenção mais longa já aplicada na história de Hogwarts"

_Ai. Meu. Merlin_.

DgDgDgDgDg

Hermione sentia a cabeça rodar.

Rodava, rodava e rodava. Mil informações vinham à sua mente, ao mesmo tempo que aquela mesa de reunião rodeada de alunos parecia mais um encontro de amigos no Três Vassouras, discutindo sobre a última partida de quadribol da temporada.

"Silêncio! Silêncio!" Hermione gritou, olhando ao redor. Todos os monitores alvoroçados conversavam um com o outro, mal prestando atenção nela. Todos menos um certo casal. Ron e Pansy sentavam-se juntos no meio da mesa, alheios a todos ao redor. Assistiam apaixonados o olhar um do outro, como se estivessem interpretando a peça de teatro mais romântica dos últimos tempos. No entanto, nem os atores mais profissionais poderiam ser tão convincentes quanto eles.

Sorriu.

O amor não estava perdido para todos. Não mesmo.

A porta do sala dos monitores se abriu, estrondosamente, revelando, Hermione constatou voltando à horrível realidade que se encontrava, _Malfoy_.

Ironicamente, todos finalmente se calaram.

Revirou os olhos.

Aquele idiota estava mais insuportável que o seu normal. Tão insuportável que ninguém o tolerava. Tinha a ver, talvez, com a terrível diversão que descobriu em aplicar detenções incabíveis aos demais alunos. Como se ele pudesse fazer isso. Eles _não_ podiam aplicar detenções, por Merlin!

Malfoy olhou ao redor, verificando todos os presentes. Deteve sua atenção, rapidamente, no casal do momento. Então, desviou o olhar e tomou seu lugar, na outra ponta da mesa.

"Não parem por minha causa, _por favor_" Comentou, sarcástico. Esticou os pés em cima da mesa e descansou as mãos atrás da cabeça. "Não estou aqui para atrapalhar"

Hermione revirou os olhos.

"Como se você fizesse falta nessas reuniões" Ela resmungou, abrindo o pergaminho que constava todos os tópicos a serem discutidos naquela reunião em particular. "Tenho muita coisa para discutir com vocês hoje, primeiro, Neville Longbottom me procurou querendo..."

"Ah, Granger, tenha dó, ninguém quer saber sobre sua vida sexual," Malfoy intrometeu-se, cheio de malícia. "muito menos se ela envolve aquela desculpa barata de bruxo"

Todos deram risadas. Hermione o encarou, zangada, ignorando a rapidez com que seu rosto esquentava.

"Cala a boca, Malfoy!" Ela esganiçou. Então, olhou ao redor. Todos se calaram. Ou ao menos, a grande maioria tentou. Ron e Pansy continuavam alheios. "Como estava dizendo," Ela continuou, fingindo que não foi interrompida. "Neville quer ajuda para achar seu sapo, Trevor, que perdeu novamente"

Malfoy soltou uma sarcástica risada nasal.

"Chega, Granger, não vou permitir que meus monitores percam mais um minuto sequer de suas vidas fazendo buscas do mesmo sapo" Então, torceu o rosto. "Quem tem um sapo de estimação, _fala sério_!"

Todos pareciam concordar com sonserino, já que se manifestavam em apoio.

"Toda semana estamos ajudando aquele infeliz a procurar o sapo" Daphne Greengrass comentou, entediada.

"Na minha opinião, desaparecemos com o sapo de vez e não teremos mais esse problema" Jason Harper propôs.

"Ótima sugestão" Draco apontou para o colega de Casa, aprovando sua idéia. "Vamos votar, então!"

Hermione arregalou os olhos, chocada.

"Ninguém aqui participará de uma votação que envolve o sumiço de um ser vivo, Malfoy!" Aquilo era absurdo.

"Não cabe a você decidir, Granger!" O sonserino comentou, entediado, rodando a varinha entre os dedos. "Acho que você se esquece que isso aqui não é o seu reinado, onde você pode mandar e desmandar quando quiser"

Todos prestavam atenção, interessados. Afinal, Malfoy não costumava aparecer nas reuniões dos monitores, porém, quando aparecia, sempre causava alguma intriga com a outra Monitora Chefe.

Hermione, se possível, estava ainda mais chocada. Ele só podia estar de brincadeira. Malfoy tratava o próprio cargo como se fosse o de um rei, onde realmente mandava e desmandava nos demais monitores como se fossem seus súditos, ou pior, escravos, e não fazia absolutamente nada para merecê-lo.

"Você não se enxerga, não é mesmo?" Gritou, pasma. "Passou a semana inteira distribuindo detenções, não fez a única tarefa que eu te pedi e ainda está acobertando o sumiço de Zabini"

Draco pestanejou.

"Zabini está onde sempre esteve"

Hermione revirou os olhos.

"Não ouvi uma reclamação sequer de Zabini a semana inteira, Malfoy" E isso era um verdadeiro milagre, tendo em vista que não conseguia sair da primeira aula para a segunda sem ouvir uma reclamação do sonserino. "Esse sim deveria limpar o material do Prof. Snape, Dean Thomas não fez nada a semana inteira para merecer detenção"

Draco bocejou.

"Fiquei com nojo de seus furúnculos" Explicou, cético.

Hermione irritou-se mais ainda. Antes que pudesse pensar, pegou o primeiro livro que viu em sua frente – o _relatório do Conselho_ – e atirou no loiro. Draco, agilmente, pegou o livro com a mão esquerda, levantando-se.

"_Granger_!" Malfoy resmungou, irritando-se. Era a segunda vez no dia que ela atentava contra sua pessoa.

"_Gente, gente_, não há motivos para exaltação aqui" Harper tornou a falar. Parecia entretido. "Thomas mal tem com o que se preocupar, afinal, Snape nem vai ter tempo de ministrar sua detenção" Riu "_Não enquanto Potter viver_" Hermione virou-se para encará-lo, impaciente, ignorando o fato dos demais monitores acharem que ele havia contado uma piada muito engraçada. "Ah, Granger, você deve ter ouvido, vai" O sonserino continuou, entre risos "_Potter? __Theodore Nott? __No armário de vassouras_?"

"_Ouvi dizer que foi nas estufas_!"

"_Millicent jura que foi na Torre de Astronomia_!"

Os comentários começaram a surgir, Hermione notou, horrorizada. Descobriu, então, o motivo do alvoroço de todos.

_Céus! _

_Tanta coisa acontecendo e tudo que eles queriam fazer era inventar boatos que_...

"Sessenta galeões que foi nas masmorras, anote aí, Harper" Draco jogou um saco de couro com galeões para o colega de casa. Então, caminhou até a porta, encarando Granger. O relatório do Conselho debaixo do braço. "Não me mate, eu apareci" Acenou um tchau com a mão, cinicamente, enquanto se retirava.

..._alimentavam aquele bolão idiota_!

DgDgDgDgDg

Luna descansou a cabeça na mesa da biblioteca, cansada, desmerecendo todos os livros de Poções que a cercavam há quase duas horas.

Não era tão ruim em Poções quanto sua melhor amiga Ginevra, mas, ultimamente andava tendo mais dificuldade que o usual.

Theodore andou ajudando-a nos últimos dias com seus estudos e ele realmente era um bom aluno e entendia de absolutamente tudo.

E, no caso dela, se quisesse mesmo aprender, precisaria da ajuda dele, já que Blaise sempre prometia que estudariam juntos, mas sempre acabavam distraídos com coisas mais interessantes.

Theodore nunca se atrasava para estudar com ela.

_Nunca_.

Era tão claro que algo não estava certo.

Endireitou-se, rapidamente, recolhendo todo o material espalhado.

Mentalmente, montou uma lista de tarefas.

Primeiro, passaria na cozinha e pegaria um pedaço enorme de bolo de chocolate para Theodore. Considerou, sorrindo, em pegar um para ela também. Doces poderiam não resolver problemas, mas, certamente, ajudariam a encontrar uma solução e, seja qual for o problema de Theodore, Luna o ajudaria como pudesse.

Theodore era um bom rapaz e entendia perfeitamente porque Ginevra o adorava tanto. Era difícil não resistir a uma amizade como a dele, tão presente e confortável. Completa.

Lembrou-se de Harry Potter. Precisava entregar sua edição do Pasquim ainda. Ele poderia ficar chateado com ela se não recebesse notícias fresquinhas em dia.

Alcançou a saída da biblioteca e, subitamente, parou de andar, sentando-se no batente da janela mais próxima. Dobrou a perna direita em cima da esquerda, descansando a canela no joelho. Consultou o relógio de pulso adaptado em sua canela fina.

Suspirou tristemente, continuando o seu caminho.

Perdeu a janta no Salão Principal.

Fez outra nota mental para lembrar-se de passar no dormitório de Draco e certificar-se que ele havia jantado devidamente, tomado um bom banho e preparado-se para dormir.

Riu para si mesma quando tomou o caminho que levava para a cozinha.

Draco podia muito bem ensinar Poções a ela. _Claro_. Se um dia ela quisesse aprender a matéria com alguém pior que o próprio Severus Snape.

Chegou ao quadro de frutas que guardava a cozinha e fez cócegas na pêra.

Quando entrou no aposento, deparou-se estática com um tão não querido colega de casa.

Alguém que tentava sempre evitar.

"_Olá, Luna_"

DgDgDgDgDg

Ginny roeu todas as unhas da mão, frustrada.

Estava nas masmorras.

Tinha certeza que se arrependeria da besteira que estava fazendo mais tarde, mas precisava mesmo fazer isso.

Ninguém podia dar informações claras nesse Castelo, já que tudo girava em torno daquele bolão idiota da Sonserina e isso distorcia qualquer verdade.

Olhou para os lados e não tinha ninguém. Já estava tarde para perambular pelo Castelo, por isso, esperou esse horário para finalmente sair da Torre da Grifinória.

Sabia muito bem a senha de passagem para o Salão Comunal da Sonserina. Pansy sempre a convidava para passar por lá. Não que Ginny tivesse qualquer interesse.

Mordeu o lábio inferior, considerando se deveria ou não entrar.

Tinha certeza que não seria bem recebida, para dizer o mínimo.

E como ela encontraria Theo?

Alcançou a própria varinha, instintivamente.

Poderia enfrentar todos os alunos que aparecessem e, então, procurá-lo.

Revirou os olhos, irritada consigo mesma.

_Que plano mais idiota_.

Se ao menos Blaise estivesse no Castelo, facilitariam as coisas.

Ou, se Pansy tivesse tempo para qualquer outro Weasley que não fosse seu irmão favorito.

A entrada do Salão Comunal abriu, subitamente, revelando Millicent Bulstrode.

Ginny se amaldiçoou mentalmente por não ter sido ágil o suficiente para se esconder.

"O que você está fazendo aqui, Weasley?" Bulstrode demandou, possivelmente irritada com o fato de um aluno de outra Casa estar espionando o seu salão comunal.

Ela certamente estaria se fosse a loira na Torre da Grifinória.

"Estou procurando Pansy" Disse firme, ignorando o rosto corado.

A loira revirou os olhos, dando as costas para a ruiva. Desapareceu pelo caminho que a própria ruiva fizera poucos minutos atrás para chegar aonde estava. Provavelmente, estava indo para Torre de Astronomia, pensou maldosa.

Então, respirou fundo.

Precisava fazer aquilo. Por Theo.

DgDgDgDgDg

Theo folheou o relatório do Conselho distraidamente.

"_Dez mil galeões em fundos para manutenção das estufas_?" Indignou-se. "Papai teria um infarto se soubesse disso, não pagamos nem metade para a manutenção das estufas de mandrágoras do St. Mungus"

Draco Malfoy revirou os olhos, irritado. Tomou o livro das mãos do amigo e jogou pela janela, drástico.

"_Draco_!" Theo exaltou-se, incrédulo. Aquele relatório obviamente era algo importante.

"Você não está entendendo o meu problema, Nott?" Draco andou de um lado para outro, mau humorado. Não ia àquele dormitório desde o último ano letivo. A única diferença era a cama a menos no aposento.

Theo se levantou da própria cama e cruzou os braços. Draco não costumava procurá-lo por motivos pessoais _à toa_.

"Seja razoável, Draco, estamos falando em _apagar_ a memória de alguém" Formulou. "É perigoso"

"_Parte_ da memória" Corrigiu, impaciente.

Theo controlou a vontade de revirar os olhos.

"É mais difícil ainda" Respondeu. "Envolve muito treino e habilidade, Draco, poucos bruxos no mundo conseguem fazer esse tipo de feitiço sem erros"

"Pode errar, pode até mesmo desaparecer com ela, pouco me importo" Resmungou.

"Você já tentou um _accio_?"

Draco parou de andar e encarou o outro.

"Você acha que se eu tivesse conseguido resolver meu problema com um _accio_ eu estaria aqui?" Comentou, sarcástico.

Theo considerou contar o motivo do sumiço de Blaise. Não queria contar para não parecer envolvido, mas já era tarde demais, não era?

Draco não costumava cometer deslizes no que dizia respeito ao sigilo de sua família. Contudo, deixar uma carta de informações importantes de seu pai vazar era preocupante. E muito. Pelo visto, ele guardara dentro do relatório do Conselho e agora não estava mais lá. Sua desconfiança recaía totalmente na Granger, já que esta foi a última a tomar o relatório. Agora, Draco queria de qualquer jeito recuperar a carta e apagar a memória da menina.

"Você podia procurar Snape" Sugeriu, sentindo um leve enjôo. A última vez que Theo encontrara o professor de Poções, este pensara que Potter estava o atacando e o colocara em detenção. Obviamente o castelo todo imaginava que Potter estava em detenção pelos motivos errados.

Draco pareceu considerar. Então, balançou a cabeça.

"Você já sabe o quanto Snape está me enchendo? Não preciso dar mais um motivo a ele!" Desconsiderou, rapidamente. Então, surrou a porta do dormitório, irritado. "_Granger maldita_! Por que não entramos lá, reviramos o quarto, achamos a carta e a matamos, fazendo parecer um _lamentável_ acidente?"

"Por que provavelmente ficaríamos tão felizes se isso acontecesse que imediatamente todos desconfiariam de nós?"

"Uma temporada em Azkaban valeria a pena _por isso_" Afirmou, quase sádico, ignorando a mão latejante e ensangüentada.

Theo balançou a cabeça, rindo.

"Por que não esperamos o mestre dos planos infalíveis chegar?" Referia-se a Blaise. "Ele resolverá seu problema antes de mesmo de você pedir" Contou, um tom insinuante na voz.

Draco estreitou o olhar.

"O que você sabe que eu não sei?"

"Acredite-me, nós _queremos_ ficar de fora, Draco" Explicou, cético.

_Tum. Tum. Tum_.

"Crabbe e Goyle?" Draco perguntou, duvidoso. Afinal, só dois seres tão idiotas bateriam na porta do próprio quarto.

Theo balançou a cabeça, negativamente, consultando o relógio de pulso.

"Eles comem até meia-noite"

O loiro revirou os olhos e abriu a porta.

"_O que você faz aqui, Weasley_?"

DgDgDgDgDg

Blaise podia saltitar de felicidade, se fosse uma garotinha de doze anos.

Sorriu, satisfeito.

Dessa vez ele havia mesmo excedido às expectativas.

Conjurou uma garrafa de Firewhiskey importada e, agilmente, abriu-a.

"Um brinde à minha inteligência" Anunciou para si mesmo, contente. Deu um enorme gole na bebida. Podia sentir sua felicidade ser influenciada pelo álcool rapidamente.

Havia acabado de voltar ao Castelo. Os corredores estavam vazios, fazendo-o imaginar se o horário de recolhimento já havia dado.

Cruzou, alegre, o corredor que levaria às masmorras.

Se bem conhecia seu melhor amigo, este não iria gostar nem um pouco se chegasse a sua cama bêbado e sem explicações convincentes.

Sorriu pervertido.

Draco era pior que uma esposa ciumenta.

Visualizou uma movimentação mais adiante e forçou a vista para obter mais precisão. Como sempre, casais com hormônios à flor da pele encontravam-se escondidos pela escola depois do toque de recolher.

Gargalhou alto, ao verificar quem era o casal, nada surpreso.

"Weasley!" O grifinório afastou-se de Pansy num pulo, assustado. Seu rosto vermelho, virou-se para encarar o dono da voz que aproximava-se.

Pansy revirou os olhos ao ver seu amigo de infância.

"Vá para seu quarto, Zabini!" O Weasley ordenou, autoritário.

"Quem vocês querem enganar?" Blaise comentou, balançando a cabeça. "Ronda é a última coisa que vocês estavam fazendo"

Ron fechou os punhos e partiu para cima do sonserino. Ou teria partido, se Pansy não tivesse se intrometido.

"Por favor, Blaise!" Pansy pediu, impaciente.

O sonserino sorriu, malicioso.

"Certo, certo," Então, virou-se para o grifinório. Fingiu tirar um chapéu do topo da cabeça. "Parabéns, _titio_! Mais um Weasley está vindo ao mundo!" Então, gargalhou alto. "Se tem uma espécie que nunca entrará em extinção," Blaise lançou uma piscadela à Pansy, enquanto gesticulava teatral ao ruivo. "Aí está."

"_Tchau, Blaise_!"

O moreno deu um pulo para trás, evitando outra investida do ruivo raivoso. Parecia um animal. Acenou para Pansy, que parecia irritada em ter de controlar o próprio namorado, e continuou o caminho às masmorras.

Por que ele sempre importunava mais o Potter do que o Weasley? O ruivo sempre tinha reações mais interessantes.

"Não conte à sua mãe ainda, Weasley!" Blaise gritou, sua voz cheia de malícia ecoou pelo corredor deserto. O casal já estava distante. "Ginny quer contar pessoalmente!"

DgDgDgDgDg

Ginny encarou Draco, estática.

A última pessoa que desejava encontrar.

O loiro cruzou os braços e arqueou uma sobrancelha. Do jeito que sempre a intimidava.

"Então, o que você faz aqui?" Repetiu, pressionando.

Ela engoliu seco, procurando palavras para explicar o que fazia. Queria gritar com ele. Queria falar que não era da sua conta o que fazia ou deixava de fazer. Queria explodi-lo com uma das bombinhas de bosta personalizadas de seus irmãos gêmeos. E, ainda assim, queria mais que tudo aproximar-se dele.

Isso era possível?

Estava ficando louca?

_Estava ficando louca_!

"O que aconteceu com a sua mão?" Foi o que saiu de sua boca, imediatamente, ao ver de relance o sangue que escorria de sua mão branca.

Aproximou-se do sonserino e delicadamente alcançou sua mão.

Ignorou a descarga elétrica que sentiu ao tocar em sua pele fria. Analisou sua mão quebrada. Estava inchada e tinha uma ferida aberta muito grande.

Levantou o olhar para encará-lo.

Seu olhar não o traía. Era impenetrável. Como sempre.

Seu estômago se revirou completamente. E não tinha nada a ver com a janta perdida.

Flashes da última conversa vieram a sua cabeça, fazendo-a largar sua mão como se fosse brasa queimando.

"Espero que não tenha quebrado a mão por causa de nenhuma irmã mais nova" Comentou seca.

Draco pestanejou.

Seus olhos cederam. Escureceram. Ele estava irritado.

"Não," Respondeu, sarcástico. "eu tenho quase certeza que ela é filha única"

Ginny sentiu o chão se abrir, ultrajada.

Parecia perder o equilíbrio. A mágoa voltava com força total.

Como se ele fosse _aquele_ Malfoy. Como se eles não se conhecessem.

"_Seu, seu_..."

"Seu o quê?" Draco continuou, insolente. "Foi você que disse que..."

"_Draco_" Theodore intrometeu-se, posicionando-se entre os dois. Ele fez o loiro encará-lo nos olhos, contra vontade. "_Não faça isso_" Sussurrou suave, mas Ginny ouviu.

Ginny fechou os punhos junto ao corpo, convencida que não iria ceder aquele idiota. Não mesmo.

"Precisamos aprender a não nos meter no problema um do outro" Draco disse ao amigo, neutro.

"Se quiséssemos mesmo isso, você não estaria aqui" Theo respondeu. "E nem eu" Draco, a ruiva percebeu, quase sorriu. "Agora, vá embora, Draco, está bem claro que Ginny não veio _te_ ver" Com isso, conduziu o loiro para fora do dormitório e puxou Ginny para dentro.

Ela virou-se para encarar o sonserino.

Theo parecia cansado.

"Você sabe quanto isso vai me custar?" Ele reclamou, apontando para a porta fechada. Referia-se ao amigo que havia acabado de colocar para fora. Quando ela nada respondeu, ele respirou fundo. "Por quê, Gin? Por que vocês não podem simplesmente facilitar um para o outro?"

A ruiva se jogou na primeira cama que viu, frustrada.

"Não sei" Respondeu para si mesma. E ela achava namorar com Harry complicado. Agora, podia perceber quão simples era. Puxou o travesseiro e enterrou em seu rosto. Então, deu um gritinho agudo que estava entalado desde o momento que _o viu_.

"Você sabe que essa não é minha cama, não sabe?" Theo comentou, como se estivesse falando sobre o tempo.

Ginny arremessou o travesseiro para longe, enojada.

"Por favor, me diz que essa é a cama do Blaise!" Ela suplicou, pulando da cama, horrorizada.

Theo balançou a cabeça, pesaroso. Apontou para a cama mais próxima da janela, indicando qual era a sua.

Ginny, então, se jogou na cama certa e repetiu a técnica do travesseiro e do gritinho, desta vez por motivo completamente diferente. _Céus_! Deitar-se na cama de Crabbe ou Goyle era o fim do mundo. Provavelmente, era onde ela estava agora mesmo.

Quando tirou o travesseiro do rosto, deparou-se com Theo ajoelhado ao seu lado, assistindo-a.

"Faz uma semana ou um ano que não te vejo?" Perguntou, incrédula, sentindo um aperto no peito. "Seu cabelo está comprido!" Exclamou, surpresa com o modo que as pontas dos seus cabelos faziam uma voltinha nas pontas e descansavam no ombro.

Ele sorriu.

"_Luna_" Explicou, cético.

Ginny sentiu o aperto no peito aumentar. Sentia tanta falta de Luna.

"Como ela está?"

Theo alcançou sua mão.

"Está com saudades de você, mas está sobrevivendo, sabe, passei o dia todo caçando _larvas_ para dar aos gnomos da sua casa"

"Sinto muito"

"É, eu também" Respondeu, afastando-se da ruiva. Sentou-se na cama ao lado, de Blaise, e apoiou os braços nos joelhos. Encarou-a, sério. "O que você está fazendo aqui, Ginny?"

"_O que Harry não está fazendo aqui_?" Ela devolveu, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

Theo revirou os olhos.

"Acredite-me, foi um grande mal entendido que envolvia Snape e Sara Perks" Explicou. "_Mas você já sabia disso_"

Ela nada respondeu. Encarou o teto, pensativa. _Precisava dele_.

"Como você está, Gin?" Ele perguntou, entendendo-a perfeitamente.

"Seu amigo é um idiota" Resmungou, irritada.

"É, eu sei"

Ela se virou para encará-lo. Seus olhos brilhavam com relutantes lágrimas. Theo era tão... _diferente de Draco._

"Por que _ele _não podia ser" Hesitou, pensativa. "mais como _você_?"

Theo riu alto. Draco teria um ataque histérico se ouvisse isso, tinha certeza.

"Então, você não estaria sofrendo," Respondeu, lógico. "mas também não estaria feliz"

"Não estou feliz agora" Suspirou dramática.

Theo balançou a cabeça, soltando uma risada nasal.

"Drama não combina com você" Disse, levantando-se novamente e voltando a se aproximar de Ginny. Ela riu, abrindo espaço na cama para ele também.

Os dois encararam o teto.

"Eu vi o Profeta de hoje" Ela murmurou. Quando o sonserino nada disse, ela continuou. "E vi Blaise também, ele parecia bem humorado e mal intencionado como sempre"

Theo riu, sem vontade.

"_Por enquanto_"

DgDgDgDgDg

Draco explodiu em seu Salão Comunal, irritado e ensangüentado.

_Aquela Weasley sabia tirá-lo do sério_.

Antes que pudesse se jogar em sua poltrona favorita e beber até dormir, deparou-se com uma infeliz e inevitável surpresa.

"Vaza daí, Granger!"

A grifinória, ele percebeu, apenas cruzou as pernas, sorrindo afetada. Como não tolerava aquela desculpa de _gente_.

Draco estreitou o olhar.

"Seja mais educado, _doninha_" Ela parecia quase... _debochada_. Então, enfiou a mão no bolso e puxou um pedaço de pergaminho que ele tão bem conhecia. Balançou o objeto com a mão. "Acho que nós dois sabemos que _isto aqui_" Olhou demorada para a carta. "é o motivo daquele showzinho patético que você deu na sala dos monitores"

Draco continuou encarando.

"Sua mãe trouxa não ensinou que é errado pegar o que não é seu?" Perguntou, controlando sua voz. Era óbvio que um simples feitiço convocatório não funcionaria agora, já que funcionou antes.

Granger apenas alargou o sorriso.

"Você não vai mais falar da minha mãe, Malfoy, ou da minha origem" Ela anunciou. "Irá melhorar seu tratamento com os meus amigos, irá trabalhar de verdade na monitoria, irá controlar seus amigos festeiros,..."

Draco riu, sarcástico.

"_Você está me chantageando_?"

Ela revirou os olhos.

"Não venha me dizer que você é cheio de princípios, porque nós dois sabemos que você é o rei da chantagem"

Draco aproximou-se da menina a passos largos e puxou a carta de suas mãos, grosseiro, irritado. Jogou na lareira acesa e virou-se para encará-la, enquanto certificava-se que o pergaminho estava se decompondo.

Ela já estava de pé, direcionando-se ao próprio dormitório.

"Quero ver você queimar as informações que estão aqui" Ela apontou para a própria cabeça, então, ainda afetada, entrou no aposento.

_Merda._

* * *

**N/A2 (23/06/2011)**: Perdoem eventuais erros. Eu reli esse capítulo milhares de vezes e tentei pegar o máximo que pude, mas tenho certeza que não peguei. E preciso de um pacote office atualizado com a nova reforma ortográfica. A propósito, preciso de uma beta! Candidatos? Por falar nisso, estou corrigindo os outros capítulos também!

Não me matem pela demora, já estou trabalhando no próximo capítulo! _So true_! E estou tão ansiosa com o próximo capítulo que em breve postarei!

Estou oficialmente de férias agora, então, terei mais tempo para trabalhar nessa fic.

Super ansiosa com o último filme de HP! *.* aaah, por falar nisso, alguém vai para a pré-estréia em Londres com a Potterish? Queria taaaanto ir! MAS, a pessoa que eu mais queria ver está vindo para cá... **TOM FELTON NO BRASIL**! E ele vai para o Riooo! Podia passar em São Paulo também... argh! hahah Eu já quero demais... o cara já está facilitando tanto... haha

**OBRIGADA ÀS REVIEWS: Lyla, Misa3000, Mel Cullen Malfoy, sayurichaan, Yela, Nina A. Black, MissJuliah, Aelle Malfoy, Miss Lali Digorry, Thaay Lovegood, Tati Black, Biella Bells, Beathiz Malfoy, laurag, Kandra, Lika Slytherin, poke, LarissinhaD.S., Deh, Cris Turner, Natalia G., Ana Vitria Freitas, Flora Sly, Srta. Mii Weasley Malfoy, Mila Pink, Queen Liih Potter e Isa M. Malfoy. **(Sério, gente, suas reviews são as melhores! Meu grande incentivo para não desistir da fic! Agradeço mesmo!)

Espero muito que gostem,

beijos, até mais!


	31. E TUDO termina em bebida

**E TUDO termina em bebida...**

Pansy folheou pela milésima vez a revista que Daphne lhe dera em demonstração de solidariedade, ao notar a deprimente situação na qual ela se encontrava.

A sonserina passou as últimas doze horas no mesmo corredor. No mesmo corredor onde encontrou Blaise e seus comentários infelizes, na noite anterior.

Bufou, irritada, jogando a revista no batente da janela onde estava sentada. Mataria Blaise quando o encontrasse. _Certeza_.

Olhou para baixo, onde seu namorado ainda estava sentado, encolhido, no chão gelado. Sua expressão vazia indicava que ainda estava em choque.

Considerou chamar a enfermeira, mas o que ela faria por ele? O problema de Ron era emocional, não físico.

Pansy estava cansada, com fome, e, certamente, mal humorada. Não tinha mais paciência para isso.

Levantou-se, pegou a própria varinha, e apontou para o grifinório, sem piedade.

"_Aguamenti_"

A água conjurada banhou o ruivo da cabeça aos pés. Todavia, o efeito esperado não foi alcançado.

A sonserina revirou os olhos, frustrada. Ajoelhou-se diante do rapaz e o chacoalhou pelos ombros, com todas as forças que tinha.

"Ronald!" Estapeou o seu rosto, solidária. "_Chega_!"

Ron a encarou, estático. Piscou várias vezes, levando a mão para a parte do rosto atingida. Então, seu rosto se contorceu em dor.

"_Pansy_!" Então, ele olhou para si mesmo. "Estou encharcado!"

"Até que enfim, Ron! Estamos aqui há doze horas! Daqui a pouco vão servir o almoço!"

O ruivo voltou com a miserável expressão das últimas doze horas.

"_Minha irmãzinha_..." Murmurou. "..._grávida_!" Ele continuou murmurando '_grávida_' para si mesmo, várias e várias vezes.

"Francamente, Ron! Blaise estava brincando, você sabe como ele é!"

Ron encontrou o olhar da namorada, devastado.

"Será que é brincadeira, Pansy? _Será_?" Ele perguntou, amargurado. "Até ontem, não me passava pela cabeça que Ginny poderia se envolver sexualmente com um idiota qualquer. Mas, olhe para nós! Se eles se gostam tanto quanto nós," Referia-se ao namoro com Nott. "por que não fariam o que nós fazemos?"

Pansy nada respondeu. Sabia que Ron falava de Theo, mas ela pensava em Draco.

Se ela mal conhecesse Draco Malfoy, Ginny teria sido desvirtuada há meses. Mas, como ela _bem_ conhece Draco, sabe que ele jamais teve esse tipo de relação com ninguém. Era difícil dizer o que acontecia entre os dois, principalmente, agora que estavam brigados.

Acreditava no amor dos dois, assim como no próprio amor pelo ruivo a sua frente. E queria muito ter certeza do que estava falando ao seu namorado.

"Não fique se machucando assim, Ron..." Falou suave, deslizando as mãos pelos cabelos ruivos do rapaz. Preferia muito mais lidar com o seu lado explosivo e cabeça quente do que _esse_. "Você precisa confiar nela."

DgDgDgDgDg

Blaise subiu as escadas que levavam ao dormitório do sétimo ano da Sonserina, pulando de dois em dois degraus.

Preocupou-se ao passar por Vincent e Gregory e ouvi-los reclamando sobre como tiveram que dormir no sofá do Salão Comunal, porque Theo estava trancafiado no quarto.

Puxou a varinha e murmurou um feitiço de arrombamento, muito fácil para ele, mas muito complexo para os dois ogros que obviamente não pensaram nessa opção.

Abriu a porta, cauteloso, e analisou o que acontecia dentro.

Ginny dormia como um anjo na cama de Theo. Seu rosto inchado não enganava ninguém. Suspirou.

Mais adiante, sentado no batente da janela, estava seu melhor amigo. Ele parecia exausto. Seus cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos, seus olhos assistiam a ruiva na própria cama. E, se ele bem o conhecia, estava assim há horas.

Blaise tentou imaginar como as coisas puderam chegar a tal ponto.

Pigarreou, chamando a atenção do rapaz.

Theo levantou o olhar, surpreso em vê-lo.

Blaise indicou com a cabeça para o banheiro vazio, dirigindo-se ao local. Seu amigo levantou-se e, com um último olhar para Ginny, seguiu o recém-chegado.

Blaise cruzou os braços e apoiou-se na pia, enquanto Theo silenciosamente entrava no banheiro e fechava a porta. Cruzou os braços também, apoiando-se na parede oposta, de frente para o moreno.

Zabini analisou bem o rosto de Theo. Seu cabelo estava incrivelmente comprido, seu olhar cansado não conseguia enganá-lo e, talvez, nem o quisesse.

"Você sabe por que eu sou o único por aqui que não se surpreende em ver Ginny deitada em _sua_ cama? Que realmente acredita que você _não _está afim dela?" Perguntou, enquanto fuçava os bolsos, atrás do maço de cigarros que George lhe dera. Ofereceu um cigarro a Theo, que logo aceitou. Ele acendeu o cigarro e deu uma longa tragada, enquanto seus olhos descansavam nos de Zabini. "Porque eu te_ entendo_..._Mais que qualquer outra pessoa_." Continuou, sério. E entendia mesmo. Quando Draco, Pansy e sua Loony vieram questioná-lo a respeito da relação de Theo e Ginny, Blaise o defendeu, como o irmão que Theo era para ele. Porque o amava acima de tudo e colocaria sua mão no fogo por ele. Porque ele era mesmo o único que acreditava que a relação dos dois não passava da amizade. Ginny encontrou em Theo o que ninguém mais conseguia oferecer, nem mesmo Draco, Weasley ou Potter. Porque Theo era para Ginny o que ela era para Luna, o que Blaise era para Draco, o que Draco era para Pansy;

_Um porto seguro_.

Theo piscou, jogando o cigarro na pia, após a segunda tragada. Passou a mão pelo rosto, exasperado, entendendo onde ele queria chegar. A maldita matéria do_ Profeta Diário_.

Blaise enfiou a mão no outro bolso e puxou a edição anterior do periódico. Então, lançou um olhar intenso para Theo, antes de ler um dos artigos que estava guardado em seu interior.

"_Meu filho e eu teremos o maior prazer em participar desta união tão importante que é o casamento. Theodore aceitou ser padrinho de Richard Parkinson e Selena Queen..._"

"Selena comprou meu pai, eu não tive opção" Theo o cortou explicativo, puxando o jornal de suas mãos. Sua voz quase suplicava por aceitação.

Blaise desviou o olhar, cruzando os braços.

Sabia que Selena tentaria comprar o máximo de influências que conseguisse para tornar esse próximo casamento em algo positivo perante a sociedade, já que seu histórico não a favorecia em nada. Só não esperava que Theo – _seu Theo_ - fosse se vender.

"Não é como se eu tivesse opção, Blaise," Ele continuou, apressado. "não posso ir contra _meu pai._"

Então, Blaise voltou a encará-lo.

"Eu sei." Suspirou. Ele podia ter contado. Sempre há outras opções, afinal. Então, seus olhos brilharam. "Você sabe que não está impune, não sabe?"

Theo revirou os olhos, então, sorriu, aliviado e conformado.

"Não poderia esperar menos de você." Resmungou. "O que vou precisar fazer?"

Blaise sorriu, maldoso.

"Na verdade, já está feito, é só _aguardar._"

Theo sabia que Blaise teria uma vingança planejada para ele, mas era _claro_ que não iria facilitar.

"Você terminou o que tinha para fazer?" Questionou, lembrando-se de Draco. "Sabe, Draco está com a calcinha toda revirada por causa de Granger."

Isso pareceu ter iluminado Zabini. Este mostrou um frasquinho de Poções pendurado no pescoço, preso a uma corrente de prata. Balançou para Theo, indicando o conteúdo: uma quase imperceptível fumaça amarela.

"_Voilà._"

Theo torceu o nariz.

"Você tem que _carregar_ isso por aí?"

Blaise suspirou dramático.

"Fred e eu tentamos todos os tipos de feitiços e poções, ou fica literalmente comigo ou com a verdadeira dona." Explicou. "É frustrante."

"Ao menos, seja _responsável_, Blaise."

DgDgDgDgDg

Draco esperou, impaciente, Granger sair do próprio dormitório. Não dormiu. Não comeu. Não estava nem um pouco agradável.Não conseguiu se conformar com a forma que aquela sangue ruim havia o tratado. Como ela o tinha na palma da mão. _Era humilhante_.

Enrijeceu quando ouviu um reboliço vindo do dormitório da menina. Então, a porta se abriu e ela saiu, ainda vestindo horríveis pijamas de flanela amarela. _Broxante_.

Reprimiu todos os comentários que explodiam para sair. Levantou-se e encarou a anormal expressão desesperada da menina.

Então, ela abriu e fechou a boca, inúmeras vezes, sem emitir som algum.

Draco estreitou o olhar.

Ela continuou movimentando os lábios. Seu rosto corado e músculos contraídos indicavam que ela tentava gritar.

E ele não pôde evitar a gargalhada.

"O que foi, Granger, aquele seu gato asqueroso comeu sua língua?"

A grifinória arregalou os olhos. Colocou a língua para fora e levou a mão direita para boca, confirmando que sua língua estava intacta, aliviada.

"O que faremos, hein, Granger?" Draco cruzou os braços, cético. Tudo sempre dava certo, afinal. "Acho que aquela sua chantagem não será de muita eficácia agora que você _perdeu_ a voz."

Granger o encarou, irritada.

"Então, acho que está tudo certo." Ele concluiu, sorrindo sádico. "Agora, faça silêncio que eu preciso estudar." Pediu, cínico.

Hermione entrou no próprio quarto e bateu a porta na cara do sonserino, sem antes fazer algo que nunca havia feito na vida: mostrar-lhe o dedo do meio. (**N/A**: _Oh my_, como o nível está caindo nesta fic.)

DgDgDgDgDg

Harry marchou pesadamente em direção oposta às masmorras.

Passou a noite toda limpando o material de Snape. Literalmente. Vale ressaltar que _tentou_ convencer o professor que _não_ estava prestes a matar Nott, porém, seu problema com o grifinório era pessoal.

Ele não estava nem um pouco contente. Não mesmo.

Avistou Ron e Pansy conversando no corredor, sentados no chão gelado.

Revirou os olhos. Estava ficando sem paciência para esse amor todo também.

Tomou outro corredor, para não ter de cruzar o mesmo caminho que o casal.

Então, para sua total surpresa, avistou seus demais colegas de dormitório. Dean parecia fora de si. Neville e Seamus tentavam, falhamente, contê-lo.

Harry, instintivamente, colocou-se à frente para ajudar Neville e Seamus.

"O que aconteceu?" Perguntou, preocupado, segurando Dean pelos ombros. Ele realmente estava fora de si. Seu olhar desfocado, sua expressão feroz. Repetia entre um resmungo e outro as palavras _morte, desgraçado _e_ Nott._

Neville encarou o menino que sobreviveu, pálido.

"Estão todos comentando, Harry." Ele contou, rouco. "_Ginny está grávida._"

Harry instantaneamente soltou Dean, recebendo um palavrão de Seamus.

De repente, tudo fazia sentido.

Porque Ginny não queria contar o que estava acontecendo. Porque suas atitudes mudaram tanto.

Sentiu o peito se abrir.

_Céus!_

DgDgDgDgDg

Luna Lovegood prendeu os cabelos loiros num coque bem firme, no topo da cabeça. Guardou a varinha atrás da orelha direita. Abriu a mochila e vasculhou seus pertences. Sorriu ao achar o único batom que tinha bem embaixo do estojo que guardava suas sementes de ervas proibidas.

Olhou seu reflexo no enorme espelho do banheiro feminino do primeiro andar, intrigada.

Sabia que o batom era passado nos lábios, mas não estava bem certa quanto a sua cor.

Deu de ombros.

Era o único que tinha mesmo. Era aquilo ou nada.

Tirou a tampinha e girou sua base, fazendo com que seu conteúdo emergisse.

Aproximou o produto de sua boca, deslizando delicadamente sobre os lábios inferiores para não borrar.

Analisou o resultado.

Suspirou.

Pansy sempre usava batom e nunca parecia tão artificial assim. Talvez, cogitou, como não estava acostumada com aquilo, estava estranhando.

Ao menos combinava com sua roupa.

Blaise estava de volta, ela sabia. O sonserino enviara uma coruja avisando que voltaria. Uma surpresa agradável que ele merecia, não? Afinal, ele provavelmente teria uma para ela também.

Voltou a passar o batom, dessa vez completando os lábios superiores. Contudo, um grupo de lufa-lufas do quarto ano entrou no banheiro, agitadas, fazendo com que Luna escorregasse o bastão, ultrapassando o limite dos lábios e atingindo toda sua bochecha. Não foi o alvoroço que as meninas faziam que a desconcentrava, mas a informação que traziam.

"_Ginny Weasley está grávida_!"

DgDgDgDgDg

Theo colocou Blaise por dentro de tudo que aconteceu nos últimos dias em que esteve ausente. Como Ginny estava sofrendo. Como Draco também estava. Como Pansy não enxergava nada além do Weasley. Como Luna desenvolveu um incomum instinto maternal.

Enfim, tudo que Blaise já sabia.

"Eu não devia ter deixado Ginny lá." Theo comentou, enquanto acompanhava Blaise pelos movimentados corredores do Castelo. Ignorou o grupo de corvinais que o encarava, curiosos. Aparentemente, a fofoca que envolvia Potter e ele na romântica Torre de Astronomia não havia morrido ainda. _Nojento_.

"Ela está bem." Blaise respondeu, cético. E estava mesmo. Dormia como pedra.

"Mesmo assim, ela não está..."

Blaise parou de andar, fazendo com que o outro também parasse. Virou-se para encará-lo, com seus analíticos olhos azuis.

"Você está tão estressado!" Finalmente, disse, num notável tom de conclusão. "Faz quanto tempo que você não _faz_?"

"Faço o quê?" Theo resmungou, distraído, enquanto puxava seus compridos cabelos para trás. Pela milésima vez. Quando tudo se acalmasse, precisaria de Pansy para dar um jeito em seus fios.

"_Sexo._" Blaise revirou os olhos. Do que mais poderia ele estar falando, afinal?

Theo, então, ignorou seu momentâneo problema capilar e encarou o amigo. Tinha um motivo muito bom para não ficar comentando sua vida, principalmente a sexual, com ele. Blaise não era uma pessoa discreta. Não mesmo. Quando, finalmente, notou os cantos de seus lábios curvando-se levemente para cima e seus olhos brilhando _daquele jeito_, percebeu suas verdadeiras intenções.

"Não vou permitir que você traia Luna _comigo_, Blaise!" Revirou os olhos, afastando-se com um passo para trás.

"_Ah..._" Blaise suspirou, dramático. "Se ao menos você não fosse _tão_ amigo de Luna..."

Theo o olhou torto.

"Se ao menos você não fosse tão _pervertido._"

Blaise sorriu malicioso, aproximando-se um passo. Levou uma mão para o rosto do rapaz, puxando seus cabelos para trás, descobrindo seus olhos. Adorava o olhar de Theo. Era muito mais interessante que de qualquer pessoa que conhecesse. Não entendia como todos o tratavam como um mistério. Theo era muito parecido com Draco em personalidade, mas tinha atitudes que Draco jamais teria. _E, cara, como ele estava em falta_.

"Acho que foi o novo visual." Sussurrou rouco, explicativo, referindo-se aos cabelos.

Theo revirou os olhos novamente.

"Vou cortar." Cortou.

"Eu gosto assim." Blaise continuou. Seus enormes olhos azuis fixos nos de Theo.

"Faça-me o favor, Blaise. Se não aconteceu antes, não acontecerá agora." Theo empurrou o rapaz, quebrando a hipnose que ele fazia. "E está cheio de crianças aqui, seu doente, para de apontar _isso_ pra mim!" Referia-se ao inconfundível volume frontal em sua calça.

Blaise passou a mão pelos próprios cabelos, frustrado.

"Você é o único que falta." Resmungou, quase irritado. E era verdade. Blaise realmente tinha ficado com todos os integrantes de seu seleto grupo social. Bom, todos exceto Theo e Ginny. Mas Ginny era carta fora de jogo, já que Draco estava louco por ela. E não era _tão_ tarde para Theo. Não mesmo.

Theo o xingou baixinho. Blaise era _impossível_.

"O que nós tínhamos para fazer?"

"Encontrar Draco." Blaise lembrou-se do propósito da expedição que faziam. Suspirou. "Terminamos essa conversa depois, Theodore." Voltou a se aproximar do amigo e estalou um amigável beijo em seus lábios. Mal conteve o sorriso de divertimento quando virou-se para continuar o caminho interrompido. "_Vamos!_"

DgDgDgDgDg

Hermione sentia vontade de explodir tudo.

Perdera a voz da noite para o dia, sem ter quaisquer vestígios do que pudera ter acontecido.

Viktor queria encontrá-la em breve; Ron só se interessava por Pansy; E Harry... Bom, Harry continuava sendo Harry.

Lembrou-se de Ginny. Ela ainda era sua amiga, não era?

Suspirou.

Como poderia considerar Ginny uma amiga, se ela mesma não estava sendo uma amiga decente? Quando conversou com a ruiva sobre seu namoro com Nott?

Quando foi a última vez que bateu um bom papo com alguém? Quando foi a última vez que teve tempo de fazer algo que realmente gostava?

Era impressionante como tudo que fazia girava em torno da Monitoria. Não acreditava como havia se tornado tão obcecada. Foi por isso que Harry terminou com ela, em primeiro lugar! Todos, literalmente, todos os demais alunos tinham tempo de estudar, cumprir suas obrigações e beber uma cerveja amanteigada. E ela? Por que não podia também?

Tomou uma decisão importante.

Finalmente, saiu do dormitório que estava confinada, ignorando completamente Malfoy jogado no sofá, apagado.

Ela precisava encontrar a prof. McGonagall. Urgente.

E, talvez, mais tarde, a enfermeira, com mais urgência ainda.

DgDgDgDgDg

Ginny despertou, desorientada. Esfregou os olhos enquanto analisava o aposento ao redor. _Ótimo_. Emburrou-se. Estava largada no ninho das cobras. Theo podia ao menos tê-la esperado.

Consultou o relógio de cabeceira do amigo e levantou-se num pulo. Havia passado o horário do _almoço_!

Se não bastasse estar distante de sua própria Torre, havia perdido duas refeições seguidas.

_Que maravilha_.

Puxou os cabelos a favor da gravidade, numa tentativa frustrada de ajeitá-los.

Calçou seus sapatos e deixou o dormitório, correndo. Ignorou os olhares atônitos de alguns sonserinos que cruzavam seu caminho, provavelmente, já estavam criando fofocas absurdas para o próximo bolão ou algo do tipo.

A passagem do Salão se abriu e Ginny não se surpreendeu ao ver Dean berrando como louco do lado de fora.

Revirou os olhos. Ele não lhe dava trégua!

Acenou amigavelmente para Neville e Seamus que tentavam controlar o rapaz.

"_Ginny Weasley!_ O que você está fazendo aqui?"

Ginny já estava de mau humor. Não precisava disso. Não mesmo.

Alcançou a própria varinha nas vestes que usava e tentou pensar num feitiço original para Thomas. Os furúnculos ainda estavam bem visíveis, afinal, não teria graça repeti-los.

Quando finalmente lembrou-se de um dos feitiços de Fred, sentiu suas pernas bambearem, enfraquecidas.

No próximo segundo, sua varinha escorregou de seus dedos e tudo ficou escuro.

Desmaiou.

DgDgDgDgDgDg

"Francamente, Blaise, você sabe o quanto estou falado neste Castelo?" Theo resmungou, carrancudo. Era verdade, estava mesmo falado. E Blaise beijando-o pelos corredores movimentados não o ajudava em nada.

Blaise suspirou longamente. Seus olhos brilhavam de malícia. Virou-se para encarar Theo.

"Esse é o menor dos boatos que você terá de lidar nas próximas horas, querido Theodore." Respondeu, cético. Ambos pararam em frente à entrada do Salão Comunal dos Monitores Chefes. "Engole esse choro que temos problemas maiores aqui dentro."

Theo revirou os olhos.

Abriram o portal e depararam-se com Draco dormindo no sofá do Salão Comunal.

Blaise balançou a cabeça, sorrindo. Aproximou-se do loiro e, com um receptivo empurrão, derrubou-o do sofá, despertando-o.

"_Zabini_!" Draco bufou, sentando-se desorientado.

Blaise deu-lhe as costas e foi vasculhar os armários do Salão.

"Não me venha com essa, Drake." O moreno demorou-se num armário próximo à lareira. "Nós dois sabemos que você não está _bravo_ comigo." Então, puxou uma garrafa de Firewhiskey de dentro. _Importada_. Voltou-se para Theodore. "Você nos acompanha, não?"

Theo suspirou, derrotado. _Como se tivesse outra opção_. Sentou-se no grande sofá, ao lado de Draco, que não estava nem um pouco mal humorado com o modo que foi acordado. Não mesmo. Quisera Theo estar dormindo também.

"O que você fez com a voz da Granger, Zabini?" Draco indagou, curioso. Sabia que apenas uma mente doentia teria tal idéia e disposição para colocar algo de tamanho calibre em ação.

Blaise se jogou entre os dois rapazes, sorrindo, enquanto servia a bebida em taças com um leve aceno de varinha.

"Não fiz nada." Respondeu, com a expressão mais angelical que possuía. Puxou a corrente de prata e mostrou o pequeno frasco que carregava como pingente, indicando que estava com a voz da menina. "Não há muito o que fazer, na verdade." Contou, alcançando a própria taça. "George pediu para manter a voz intacta." Lançou um olhar significativo para o monitor, dando a entender que ele estava por dentro do que estava acontecendo com ele. Poderiam usar o artifício para eventuais chantagens, afinal.

"Podemos ficar com a voz da Granger até o fim das aulas." Theo sugeriu, considerando a possibilidade. "Ela não tem como saber que foi Blaise."

Draco acenou com a cabeça, ponderando também.

"Um brinde, meninas!" Blaise anunciou, levantando a própria bebida. "À minha mente brilhante."

Os três brindaram e, ao mesmo tempo, levaram a bebida à boca. No mesmo momento, o portal abriu-se novamente, num estrondo, revelando uma desesperada Luna. Sua expressão séria era incomum aos olhos dos rapazes.

"_Ginevra está grávida_!" Anunciou, alerta.

E, tão rápido como entrou, o líquido saiu de suas bocas.

Theo levantou-se num pulo, limpando a boca com a manga. Virou-se para encarar Draco.

O loiro empalideceu bruscamente, devolvendo o olhar arregalado. Álcool pingando pelo seu queixo.

"_Impossível..._" Draco gaguejou, forçando as próprias palavras para fora. "Nós nunca... _nunca_..."

Blaise limpou a própria boca, enquanto se aproximava de Luna. Não cuspiu todo o líquido por estar surpreso com a própria história que inventou, mas com o rosto todo lambuzado da namorada. Seus lábios e rosto estavam... _azuis_?

DgDgDgDgDg

Pansy perdeu a cor do rosto ao ouvir as atrocidades que saiam da boca de seu namorado.

_Céus_!

Theodore era um santo e merecia uma nuvem VIP lá em cima com trinta virgens, no mínimo.

Draco o fazia passar por namorado de Ginny e o coitado tinha que encarar sozinho _isso_.

Ron estava roxo de raiva. Palavras nada amigáveis borbulhavam de sua boca. Ele corria pelo Castelo, atrás de Theo, mal percebendo que dava voltas no mesmo corredor. Seus punhos fechados indicavam claramente que muita violência estava a caminho.

Por que ela tinha um namorado tão explosivo, Pansy considerou controversa, já que há poucos minutos, estava reclamando sobre a forma miserável que ele estava reagindo às falsas notícias.

E adiantava ela falar que era uma mera brincadeira de Blaise?

Ron não ouviu nada, não entendia nada. Estava completamente fora de si, como um bom Weasley que era.

Quando estavam prestes a virar por outro corredor das masmorras, depararam com um conhecido grupo de grifinórios. Thomas carregava Ginny no colo, desacordada, com Longbottom e Finningan no encalço.

Ron parecia voltar a si ao ver sua irmã desamparada.

Pansy prendeu a respiração ao ver Thomas passar a ruiva para o colo de Ron, surpreendentemente, sem trocarem quaisquer farpas.

"Encontramos com ela saindo do Salão da Sonserina." Contou, nervoso. "Ela simplesmente desmaiou em meus braços."

O grupo todo se apressou para a Ala Hospitalar.

Pansy tentou raciocinar rapidamente. Estava incrédula.

_Poderia Ginny estar mesmo grávida_?

DgDgDgDgDg

Harry correu para a Ala Hospitalar, assim que ouviu pelos corredores que Ginny havia acabado de dar entrada, inconsciente.

Quando alcançou o andar da Ala Hospitalar, trombou com seu melhor amigo, perdendo o equilíbrio e caindo no chão.

Ron estava púrpura, seus olhos brilhavam. Dizer que estava furioso era pouco.

"_Vou matar Nott_!" Ele rugiu para Harry, continuando o caminho que fazia.

O Menino-Que-Sobreviveu levantou-se rapidamente e viu que Ron não partia sozinho. Dean, Neville e Seamus o seguiam de perto.

Balançou a cabeça, ignorando o fato de Ron estar caçando a pessoa errada, mas poderia lidar com isso depois.

Marchou até a entrada da enfermaria e vasculhou o lugar com os olhos. Ginny estava deitada no leito mais próximo à porta, Pansy Parkinson estava sentada ao seu lado. Ela segurava a mão de Ginny.

Quando Harry entrou, Pansy levantou-se prontamente.

"O que aconteceu?" Harry demandou, aproximando-se da ruiva. Ela estava muito pálida.

"Não sabemos ainda, Madame Pomfrey está pegando uma poção energética lá dentro." Apontou para sua sala, nos fundos.

Harry encarou a sonserina. Sua voz tremida não enganava ninguém.

"Ginny está mesmo _grávida_?" Ele perguntou, nervoso.

Pansy passou a mão pelos cabelos, lançando um olhar para a amiga.

"Não sei." Respondeu, sincera.

Harry sentiu a própria pulsação acelerar, nervoso. Entendia perfeitamente a reação de Ron.

"_Vou matar o Malfoy_!" Ele gritou. Antes que pudesse ter qualquer outra reação, sentiu uma mão segurá-lo pelo pulso. E tinha certeza que não era a mão de Pansy, já que essa o encarava com censura no olhar. Harry sentiu que havia falado demais e, mentalmente, torceu para que não visse Ron ao virar.

Deu meia volta e encontrou o olhar horrorizado de sua melhor amiga.

"_Ginny e Malfoy_?" Hermione movimentou os lábios, sem emitir qualquer som.

DgDgDgDgDg

Luna ofereceu o sorriso mais amável que tinha ao seu namorado. E Blaise não pôde evitar a retribuição. Aproximou-se da loira e depositou um beijo no topo de sua cabeça.

"Gostou dos meu visual?" Ela alargou o sorriso ao encontrar os olhos do sonserino.

Blaise arqueou uma sobrancelha, cético, analisando o seu delicado e infantil rosto coberto de... _coisa azul_. Aproximou a mão de sua face e, com as pontas dos dedos, limpou a parte que borrava sua bochecha, limitando o batom apenas aos lábios. Então, sorriu.

"Não poderia ter escolhido cor melhor." Contou "Combina com seu uniforme."

Ela riu. Pulou no colo de Blaise e o abraçou com vontade. Sentiu mesmo sua falta.

"Depois matamos a saudade com classe, querida." Blaise sussurrou em seu ouvido. A malícia na voz era evidente, mesmo que o tom divertido tentasse escondê-lo. "Temos um papai aqui pronto para beirar o colapso."

Luna arregalou os salientes olhos azuis, lembrando-se de sua melhor amiga. _Merlin_. Sorriu. Adoraria brincar com um bebê Weasley. Livrou-se dos braços de Blaise e procurou Draco. Esse estava virando uma garrafa de Firewhiskey goela a baixo, provavelmente, tentava se afogar. Ela balançou a cabeça, inconformada.

"Parabéns, Draco!" Ela se aproximou do loiro e se jogou num abraço querido.

Malfoy engasgou, jogando a garrafa para longe.

Blaise aproximou-se também, lançando um olhar para Theo. Ele parecia realmente preocupado. _E deveria_, Blaise lembrou-se.

"Na verdade," O moreno anunciou, com falso pesar. A expressão de Draco era impagável. Desejou estar presente quando esse tipo de notícia realmente fosse verdade para ele. "quem está grávida é a outra Weasley, aquela _veela_ que se casou com um dos irmãos de Ginny."

Luna virou-se para encarar Blaise, parecia triste com a notícia.

Draco se jogou aliviado no sofá, conjurando uma nova garrafa de Firewhiskey. Blaise arqueou a sobrancelha para ele. Não entendia _qual_ era sua preocupação, afinal, sabia que eles eram o único casal que não consumaram absolutamente _nada_.

Theo revirou os olhos, esperando uma explicação.

"Eu precisava assustar o Weasley." O moreno explicou, sorrindo maldoso. "Ele e Pansy estavam se pegando no meio do corredor!" Como se qualquer outro fosse deixar tamanha oportunidade passar batido. Então, fixou o olhar no de Theo. "E, por acaso, essa é a sua _surpresa._" Completou, referindo-se a conversa que tiveram mais cedo.

Theo suspirou, conformado, enquanto o portal se abria, revelando um grupo composto por quase todos os grifinórios de seu ano e liderados pelo próprio ruivo em questão. Blaise era inacreditável com o _timing_. Era quase como se eles tivessem ensaiado essa cena toda.

DgDgDgDgDg

Ginny acordou, grogue.

Abriu os olhos e forçou a visão, imediatamente sabendo que estava na Ala Hospitalar. Era o lugar mais iluminado de todo o Castelo. Tentou se levantar e, rapidamente, sentiu mãos ajudando-a. _Harry_.

"O que aconteceu?" Ela sussurrou, olhando ao redor. Pansy e Hermione também estavam lá. A sonserina apenas sorriu.

"Até que enfim, Ginny!" Ela quase resmungou. "Você não anda se alimentando direito? Céus, menina! Você literalmente caiu de fome!" Ginny arregalou os olhos, surpresa. Então, instantaneamente, seu rosto esquentou violentamente. Todos a rodeavam como se tivesse uma doença grave, ou sofrido um acidente horrível. _Que drama_. "Eu entendo, eu também estaria morrendo de vergonha se fosse você." Pansy concluiu.

Hermione aproximou-se da ruiva e colocou as mãos na cintura. Começou a movimentar os lábios rapidamente. Aquela veia saltando em seu pescoço não indicava coisa boa. Não mesmo.

"Ela perdeu a voz." Harry respondeu sua pergunta mental.

Ginny assentiu e continuou encarando a menina. Arregalou os olhos. Tinha certeza que ela estava falando de _Draco_. De Draco e ela. _Juntos_.

"_Ela descobriu_?" Exclamou, nervosa.

"Não é como se ela _pudesse_ sair contando por aí, Ginny!" Pansy exclamou, entediada, ignorando Granger completamente. Então, uma expressão muito preocupada passou por seu rosto bonito. "Preciso que você fique calma, amiga, porque tenho má notícias."

A ruiva se ajeitou na cama hospitalar, ainda chocada com Hermione e seu problema vocal e, obviamente, com seu conhecimento a respeito de Draco.

"É importante que você entenda que temos boas noticias também." Harry completou, apressado.

Ginny olhou de um para o outro. Pansy e Harry não eram exatamente amigos, mas desde o Natal, tornaram-se extremamente educados um com o outro.

"Lá vai," Pansy jogou os cabelos para trás e encarou a ruiva nos olhos. "todos no Castelo acham que você está grávida."

"_O quê_?" A ruiva pulou da cama, assustada. Então, mais rápido que uma sacudida de varinha, seu temperamento alterou. Seu rosto estava esquentando, a irritação tomou conta de si e_... o Fogo Weasley_.

Pansy arqueou uma sobrancelha para o menino que sobreviveu, desafiando-o a contar a boa notícia. _Merlin_, como esses homens eram _loucos_ por Ginny.

"A boa notícia, Gin," Harry aproximou-se da ruiva, segurando firmemente seu braço. "é que você _não_ está grávida."

"_Jura, Harry_?" Ela explodiu, ofegante, livrando-se da mão do rapaz. Começou a andar de um lado para o outro, nervosa. "_Merlin_! Eu juro que vou matar quem começou esse boato! Francamente, como se eu tivesse _motivo_ para estar grávida! Vou te contar, eu nunca inventei maldade alguma! Sobre ninguém!" Então, ela se virou para encarar Pansy, racional. "Meu irmão já está caçando Theo?"

Pansy assentiu com a cabeça, pesarosa. O coitado realmente não merecia.

"Honestamente, Harry, você sabia que ele ia atrás de Theo, por que não o impediu?" Bufou, impaciente, enquanto procurava os próprios sapatos e a varinha. Tentaria correr atrás de seu irmão e salvar o que restava de Theo. Ela enrijeceu, assim que a resposta tornou-se clara para si mesma, sem precisar ouvir do rapaz. "Você achava mesmo que eu estava grávida?" Quase gritou, incrédula.

"Tente entender, Ginny," O rapaz tentou se explicar, sem jeito. "você estava miserável! Trancafiada naquela Torre, não saía nem para ir às aulas, o que você queria que eu pensasse?"

Ginny revirou os olhos. Calçou os sapatos que estavam debaixo da cama.

"Você também achou que eu estava grávida, Pansy?"

"Seja realista, Weasley, eu faço _aquilo_" Ela respondeu, dando de ombros. "com seu irmão por aí, por que você não faria?"

Hermione, que até então continuava gesticulando, numa tentativa frustrada de chamar atenção, tombou uma cadeira. O barulho fez o grupo voltar a atenção a ela. Ouvir as últimas palavras de Pansy parecia ter feito o monstro dentro de si despertar.

"À propósito, meus cumprimentos ao autor dessa obra" Pansy sorriu, cínica, para a menina, enquanto se referia a sua falta de voz. "Você nunca foi tão _tolerável._"

"_Pansy_!" Ginny e Harry repreenderam a sonserina juntos. A ruiva, então, respirou fundo, controlando a pulsação. "Hermione, espero que você entenda minha situação." A monitora chefe cruzou os braços e balançou a cabeça, passada. Ela movimentou os lábios pela milésima vez o nome de Malfoy, inconformada. "Eu sei, eu sei," Ginny continuou, impaciente. "nem eu entendo, mas, por favor, não conte a ninguém, principalmente, ao Ron." Então, apressou-se até a porta, desaparecendo de vista.

Hermione trocou um olhar com Harry, esperando explicações.

"É nojento, eu sei." Harry resmungou. Entendia perfeitamente a amiga. Não ficou nada feliz quando descobriu sobre o casal também.

Pansy soltou uma risada nasal e traçou o mesmo caminho que a ruiva. Iria à cozinha fazer uma refeição decente, já que mais tarde, provavelmente, teria que ajudar Ginny a controlar o irmão.

"Acho bom que não conte a ninguém mesmo, Granger, Draco não ficará nada feliz se descobrir que você sabe."

DgDgDgDgDg

Ron se jogou em Theodore, como um leão avançava em sua presa. Ambos rolaram pelo chão do Salão Comunal, de um lado para o outro. Ron irracional, segurava o sonserino pelo colarinho, enquanto tentava acertá-lo cegamente com o punho. Theo esquivava-se de um lado para outro, irritado com a risada de Zabini ao fundo.

"_Weasley_!" Draco gritou, irritado, com o show que o ruivo fazia em seu Salão. Virou-se para encarar Thomas, Finnigan e Longbottom que torciam audíveis no meio da sala. Revirou os olhos. Sacou a própria varinha e apontou para eles. "Saiam daqui!" Sussurrou. "_AGORA_!"

Os três não hesitaram em dar meia volta e sair. Draco bateu a porta estrondosamente.

"Você quer parar de rir, Zabini!"

O moreno ignorou Draco e aproximou-se da briga, ajoelhando-se no chão.

"Se houver uma próxima vez, você vai me procurar antes?" Blaise tentou encarar Theo, que acabara de ter o queixo acertado. Estava retomando a conversa que tiveram quando se encontraram.

Nott cuspiu sangue e soltou uma risada fria.

"Isso tudo só para não te deixar de fora do que acontece na _minha_ família?" Ele ofegou, visivelmente possesso. Só não mais que Ron.

Draco revirou os olhos, tentando ignorar o sangue todo que sujava seu tapete. Notou Luna assustada do outro lado do Salão. Aproximou-se dela e a puxou para o sofá.

"Venha, querida, vamos assistir essa baixaria de camarote."

Luna deu um cutucão no loiro, séria.

"Era você que devia estar naquela _baixaria_, Draco." Censurou.

Draco deu de ombros, enquanto alcançava a garrafa esquecida. Ofereceu à menina, educado.

"Gostei do batom." Comentou, o sarcasmo quase imperceptível na voz. A loira sorriu com seus enormes lábios azuis, agradecida. Aceitou a garrafa, gentilmente. "Dez galeões que Theo perde o siso hoje?"

Luna o encarou, perplexa. Então, lançou um olhar rápido para a briga.

"Draco Malfoy, isso é trapaça! Theodore já perdeu um canino, não vou cobrir essa aposta!" Draco riu, conjurando mais uma garrafa. "É sério, Draco, Blaise não está fazendo nada! Theodore vai acabar se machucando..."

O loiro respirou fundo.

"Certo, certo." Resmungou, levantando-se.

"Vamos, Theo, você sabe que podia ter me procurado" Blaise continuou, amigável. Como alguém que conversava sobre o mal tempo ou algo do tipo.

"Eu não contrario as decisões de meu pai, Blaise." Theo deu um jeito de colocar-se por cima de Ron, segurando-o pelos braços. Obviamente a desvantagem era grande para ele, já que o ruivo era bem mais alto e corpulento que ele. "_Ginny não está grávida_! Ginny não está grávida, Weasley!" Gritou para o grifinório. Ele realmente parecia um louco. Seus olhos começaram a ganhar foco com as palavras de Theo. "Ela não está grávida!"

"Eu sou o único que acha isso tudo _excitante_?" Blaise comentou, malicioso.

"Você é doente, Zabini." Draco se aproximou, empurrando-o. Ofereceu a mão a Theo e o ajudou a se levantar. Colocou as mãos no rosto machucado, examinando-o. "Acho que você quebrou o nariz, seu olho esquerdo está inchando e, _cospe_" Draco sorriu torto quando um dente saiu da boca do amigo, coberto de sangue. "Era o siso?" Theo assentiu, torcendo o rosto em dor.

Draco lançou um olhar cético à loira no sofá, que apenas revirou os olhos. "E você perdeu dois dentes" Concluiu.

"Você não merece tudo isso." Theo resmungou, levando a mão direita ao rosto ensangüentado.

"Não fala assim que eu posso achar que é verdade." Draco respondeu, cínico.

Theo deu um murro no ombro do loiro. Sabia que Draco havia se aproveitado da situação para vingar-se de qualquer sentimento que pudesse ter sentido por causa de Ginny e sua aparição no Salão Comunal da Sonserina, na noite anterior.

Blaise se jogou no Weasley, que ainda estava deitado no chão, encarando o teto. Seu olhar vidrado, sua respiração descompassada.

"_Cara, como é difícil ter irmã mais nova_!" O moreno exclamou, compreensivo. E imaginar que ele já foi alvo de tantos irmãos mais velhos. "Vamos, Weasley, eu estava brincando ontem à noite." O grifinório o encarou. "Billy-boo e Fleury terão um bebezinho! _Anime-se_!"

Então, o ruivo se jogou no pescoço de Blaise, irritado, como havia feito com Theo momentos atrás.

"Por que você é tão irritante?" Murmurou, ameaçador.

Blaise pestanejou.

"Estou há uma semana sem _ação_, Weasley." O sonserino sussurrou, cético. "E, não me pergunte como, mas estou achando isso tudo _muito_ excitante." Referia-se a posição que se encontravam.

Ron se afastou num pulo. Sua expressão era puro desgosto.

"Você é nojento!"

"Eu sei." Blaise suspirou, levantando-se. Ao menos tinha sua namorada. Lançou um olhar para a loira no sofá que bebia uma das importadas de Draco. Sorriu encantado. Essa era sua garota! "Vem, Weasley," Ofereceu sua mão para ajudá-lo a se levantar. Seus olhos brilhavam com uma repentina idéia. "vamos esfriar a cabeça."

DgDgDgDgDg

Ginny rodou o Castelo todo.

_E nada_.

Foi das estufas à Torre de Astronomia. Da cozinha à biblioteca. Retornou às masmorras, onde desejou de verdade não ter voltado. Todos os grupinhos de alunos que passavam por ela, encaravam-na e cochichavam entre si, obviamente, comentando sobre ela. Passou na sala de Feitiços, onde Theo supostamente devia estar assistindo a aula. Isso fez Ginny lembrar-se que ainda era sexta-feira e ela deveria estar em aula também. _Poções_. Bom, ao menos ela não estava perdendo nada de _bom_.

Então, ela se deu conta, contra vontade, de que eles só poderiam estar em apenas um lugar.

O único lugar que ela queria evitar. A todo custo.

Conformada, correu até o Salão Comunal dos Monitores Chefes, torcendo para achar seu amigo vivo e, bom, seu irmão também. Afinal, Theo era um bom rapaz, mas ainda era filho de comensal e amigo de _Blaise_.

Alcançou a entrada do Salão e respirou fundo. Sussurrou a senha para o portal e esperou a porta se abrir.

Perplexa, deixou seu queixo cair ao ver a cena que desenrolava a sua frente.

Luna, seu irmão e todas as pessoas que ele mais desprezava estavam rindo, juntos.

_Bêbados_.

Por quê, Merlin, _por quê_?

Por que tudo acabava em bebedeira quando envolvia esse grupo em especial?

"_Ginny_!" Ron cambaleou até a irmã, com o sorriso mais afetado no rosto.

"Ginny!" Blaise seguiu o ruivo.

"Ginevra!" E Luna também. Ela estava usando um _batom azul_?

"Acabei de saber que Fleur roubou seu bebê! Não é uma ótima notícia?" Ron comentou com a voz embolada, enquanto abraçava a irmã mais nova. "_Imagina_! Um sobrinho!" Exclamou, soltando-se. Gargalhou alto e voltou a cambalear para o sofá, em busca de outra garrafa.

"Zabini!" A ruiva virou-se para encará-lo. "_Você embebedou meu irmão_?"

"Bingo!" Ele sorriu, sem culpa. "Dei um mata-leão a ele, não vai lembrar nem do próprio nome a hora quando acordar amanhã."

"_Blaise._" Alertou-o. Não estava com paciência para isso. Não mesmo. Antes que pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa, Luna se intrometeu. Ela se jogou nos braços da loira.

"Que saudade, Ginevra!" Ela fungou. "_Que saudade_!" Deu-lhe um forte beijo azulado no rosto.

"_Luna_!" A ruiva sorriu, mal se importando com o novo visual da amiga. Sentiu muito sua falta também. "Você está bem?"

A loira riu alto.

"Melhor que Theodore, com certeza estou." Contou. Então, sussurrou no ouvido da amiga. "_Ele perdeu o juízo._"

Ginny pestanejou. Vasculhou o lugar com o olhar e encontrou o melhor amigo esparramado na poltrona. Uma garrafa pendurada preguiçosamente na ponta dos dedos. Seu nariz torto e seu olho inchado não a enganavam. Ele sorriu, banguela.

"_Oh, Theo_!" Ela se aproximou, sentida. "Está doendo muito?"

Theo riu alto, puxando Ginny para seu colo.

"Querida, parou de doer no segundo gole" Balançou a garrafa meio vazia. Bom, meio vazia no ponto de vista dele. No da ruiva, ainda estava meio cheia. "E esta já é a segunda garrafa." Deu um longo gole na bebida. "Seu irmão realmente sabe ser um Weasley."

"Obrigada, Nott!" Seu irmão agradeceu, afetado, do outro lado do Salão.

Ginny revirou os olhos, puxou a varinha e apontou para o meio do rosto do sonserino.

"Não se mexe." Pediu, concentrada, enquanto consertava o seu nariz quebrado. Se cobrasse bem por cada osso que já consertou, provavelmente, estaria rica agora.

"Obrigada, querida, se acharmos meus dentes, você pode tentar arrumá-los também." Theo agradeceu, jogando os cumpridos cabelos para trás. Então, aproximou os lábios de seu ouvido. "Agora, _por favor_, conversa com Draco, Gin, nós dois sabemos que vocês são melhores juntos do que separados."

Ela o encarou, estática. Theo se levantou e a levantou junto, com uma piscadela intima, beijou-lhe o rosto e se afastou. Ela tinha quase certeza que ele estava pedindo para passar o batom de Luna, mas não deu muita atenção, já que suas palavras ainda estavam frescas em seu ouvido. E Theo jamais pediria algo a ela se não fosse importante para ele. Ou para todos. _Assim como Draco_.

Sentiu o olhar de Draco queimá-la desde que entrou no Salão. Respirou fundo e virou-se. Ele estava encostado na porta de seu quarto, sozinho, os braços cruzados, uma garrafa na mão. Seu cabelo estava desalinhado. E seu olhar... _frio_.

Ginny andou até ele, devagar, nervosa. Parou em sua frente e descruzou seus braços. Puxou a garrafa e segurou sua mão. A mesma mão quebrada da noite anterior.

"Posso?" Ela murmurou, puxando a varinha.

Draco nada respondeu, mas não puxou a mão de volta. Pegou a garrafa com a outra mão e deu um longo gole na bebida. Ela entendeu que aquilo não era um não e com um aceno de varinha, consertou sua mão. Guardou a varinha e analisou o resultado. Tudo certo.

Voltou a encará-lo, soltando sua mão.

Sentiu as mesmas vontades da noite anterior retornarem. Gritar com ele, xingá-lo, azará-lo e, ainda assim, dizer que estava tudo bem. Era frustrante. Draco era mais imprevisível que Luna. Podia muito bem chutá-la para longe ou agarrá-la na pilastra mais próxima.

Fitaram-se o que pareciam horas, mas, de fato, não passou sequer um minuto.

"O que você quer, Draco?" Ela estourou. "Não vou dizer que está tudo bem, _porque não está tudo bem_! Não quero ficar assim com você, mas você não me dá outra escolha! Sempre pensando no próprio umbigo! Sempre você! _Só você_! Sabe, nem tudo..."

Draco revirou os olhos, dispensando suas palavras com a mão curada. Abriu a porta do próprio quarto e entrou, segurando a porta aberta, sugerindo que ela o seguisse. Arqueou uma sobrancelha enquanto ela considerava se devia ou não entrar. Novamente, revirou os olhos. Jogou a garrafa para longe, alcançou sua mão e a puxou para dentro, sem se importar em ser cauteloso ao fechar a porta.

"Caso a madame não saiba, seu _irmão_ está lá fora." Contou, sarcástico. "e o mata leão que Zabini misturou na bebida dele pode não ser tão bom assim."

Ginny o encarou, confusa. E, foi tudo muito rápido.

De repente, suas mãos estavam firmes e possessivas em sua cintura e ele a prensava na porta de madeira. Sua cabeça inclinava para baixo, em sua direção. Ela inclinou o pescoço também, direcionando seus lábios aos dele, instintivamente. Contudo, seus lábios finos não encontraram os dela. Ele beijou a curva de seu pescoço, demorado, enquanto seus corpos se tocavam.

"O que você acha que eu quero, Gin?" Draco sussurrou, rouco, contra sua macia e sardenta pele. "_Honestamente_," Ele resmungou. "você me deixa _louco_! Uma hora está me atacando, na outra quer cuidar dos meus machucados! Desaparece por uma semana e de repente aparece no Salão Comunal da _minha _Casa! Uma hora senta no colo do _meu_ melhor amigo, depois está aqui, comigo! Você quer envolver _Potter_ nesse relacionamento!" Soltou uma risada fria. "_Como se já não estivesse cheio o suficiente._" Completou, irônico.

A ruiva se afastou. Estava morrendo de calor e não sabia ao certo a sua origem. Era provável que tinha mais haver com os lábios dele em seu pescoço do que suas próprias palavras.

"_Você está de brincadeira comigo_!" Ela replicou. Só podia ser. Como se ele não fizesse a mesma coisa com ela. _Merlin_! Levantou os olhos e encontrou seu olhar, intenso. Incrivelmente, envolvente.

Antes que pudesse continuar falando, ele colou seus lábios nos dela.

E, de uma forma bem complicada, estava tudo bem.

* * *

**N/A**: Ahá! Att mais rápido que o normal, não?

E tenho novidades! Após trinta capítulos, esse é o primeiro a ser betado! Haha Agradecimento especial à **Isa Henriques**!

Meninas: **Srta. Mandy Malfoy** (De verdade, vc não entendeu o capítulo? Acho que eu errei, deveria ter colocado um "Uma semana depois" no topo. Eu fiquei um pouco receosa de que isso pudesse acontecer e vc foi a primeira reviewer! Vc não tem noção de como fiquei louca da vida achando que ninguém ia entender! Assim que puder irei arrumar o capítulo, ok? E onde vc mora no Canadá? País lindo! *.*), **Ruiva** (Sim, as ligações virão nos próximos capítulos... tcham tcham tcham... surpresas a caminho! hehe Espero que goste!), **Isa Henriques**, **Thaay Lovegood** (Minha fiel leitora! haha Gostou? Acho que vc vai gostar desse tbm! As pazes, finalmente! *.*), **Cris Turner** (hahah muito mistério! Alguns foram desvendados nesse capítulo, o resto ficará para os próximos! O que achouuuu desse?), **Bells** (Aaai que bom, querida, de verdade! Estou fazendo o possível para não decepcioná-las até o fim! Tudo de bom pra vc tbm!), **Mila Pink** (Calma, menina! A tatuagem virá em breve! Será algo bem engraçado! haha E concordo, Hermione é uma chata de galocha quebrada, MAS, essa é só pra vc: no próximo capítulo ela vai melhorar!), **Lika Slytherin** (O mistério do profeta desvendado! Não achei grande coisa, masssss... o amor D/G está de volta! o que achou ?), **Anna Vitoria Freitas** (Desculpe essa miserável escritora de fic, da próxima vez que vc digitar errado seu nome, eu vou saber qual é o certo! E CALMA, não infarte! hahah Atualização em uma semana, o que achou dessa?), **Nina A Black** (E o que vc achou da reação do Ron quanto a maldade de Blaise! Theo é fofo até banguela, vai! Espero que fique feliz com essa att também!), **Flora Sly** (O próximo capítulo é seu! haha)** obrigada pelas reviews**! E obrigada a todos que não comentaram, mas perderam o precioso tempo lendo essa besteirinha aqui!

Beijooo!


	32. O segredo

N/A: ...and I´m back! ;)

* * *

**O segredo**

Severus Snape respirou fundo numa tentativa frustrada de controlar o próprio temperamento.

Por que, em nome Merlin? _Por quê_?

Por que achou que seria uma boa ideia ser padrinho dos filhos de seus velhos amigos?

Só podia ser uma penitencia por todos os erros que cometeu nesta miserável vida que levava.

Culpava _Dumbledore_!

O velho havia dito que o arrependimento sincero era o suficiente! Mas não. Aparentemente, o castigo por todas as atrocidades cometidas quando comensal era cuidar de dois irresponsáveis.

Levou as pontas dos dedos imediatamente às têmporas, massageando-se ferozmente, como se assim fosse possível aliviar todo o estresse acumulado.

Levantou o olhar e encarou Draco e Blaise, desgostoso. Suas olheiras profundas, palidez e linguagem corporal não o enganavam. _Não mesmo_.

"Eu não preciso usar legilimência em vocês para saber o que acontece nesse Castelo." Usou todo alto controle para não explodir. Inexplicavelmente, o Weasley apareceu adormecido no dormitório das alunas do primeiro ano da Lufa-Lufa. O cachorro de Hagrid estava junto. A gata do aborto estava presa até agora num poço artificial montado no meio do hall de entrada. Cheio de bombas de bosta. E Granger misteriosamente perdeu a voz. "Blaise, eu _não_ quero bebidas dentro da propriedade; Não quero bombas de bosta; E não quero saber o que você fez em Londres na última semana." Declarou, duro.

O moreno cruzou os braços e arqueou uma sobrancelha, cético.

"Você _sabe_ que não é meu pai, certo?"

"E eu espero que um dia você tenha um filho pior que você! E que Draco seja um padrinho bem mais tolerante que eu."

Blaise quase sorriu.

"Se não estiver tão velho e acabado até lá, espero que você seja o padrinho, Severus."

"Ótimo, eu quero uma afilhada da próxima vez." Snape, levantou-se e arrastou o moreno pela orelha direita em direção à saída. "Estou arrependido de ter afilhados." Quando este atravessou o portal, encarou-o. "Estou falando muito sério. Quero você longe de problemas." E fechou a porta em sua cara.

Draco se levantou rapidamente quando percebeu que estava sozinho com o professor. Independente do que se tratava, não seria bom pra ele.

_Não mesmo_.

"Sente-se." Snape ordenou, voltando para seu lugar à mesa.

Draco não arguiu. Sentou-se e cruzou os braços.

"Não quero nem discutir o que vocês fizeram noite passada." Snape apoiou os braços na mesa. "Hoje de manhã, Granger entregou sua resignação antes de dar entrada na Ala Hospitalar, por causa da voz perdida. Ela não é mais parte da monitoria." E então, sorriu. O sorriso mais assustador e doentio que Draco já viu em sua curta vida. "Você sabe o que isso significa, não sabe?" O loiro engoliu em seco.

"A não ser que Granger encontre a voz que perdeu e decida voltar ao cargo, você terá que se responsabilizar sozinho pela monitoria, Draco. Sugiro que comece o trabalho agora."

"_Mas hoje é __sábado__!_" Malfoy empalideceu.

"Bom, considerando que o relatório do conselho devia estar nas mãos dos conselheiros e não está, acho que hoje é dia de trabalho." Snape propositalmente mencionou o livro. Sabia que estava perdido em algum lugar. "O projeto da formatura de vocês deve ser apresentado segunda-feira para McGonagal, você saberia, claro, se tivesse ido à reunião que ela marcou semana passada. O Sr. Filch não recebeu a escala das rondas deste mês. E o quadro de avisos está desatualizado." O sorriso maldoso nos lábios não enganava ninguém. "Boa sorte, Draco." Desejou, irônico. O professor se levantou e abriu a porta. "Agora, tchau!"

DgDgDgDgDg

Ginny engoliu o horrível conteúdo da Poção de Ressaca que Draco deixara em suas mãos antes de se despedirem na noite anterior. Apesar do alto teor alcoólico em seus corpos, ele deu um jeito de acompanha-la à sua Torre, sem serem encontrados.

Ela fechou os olhos e sentiu o efeito da poção ser descarregado em seu corpo.

Abriu os olhos e sorriu. Renovada. Olhou seu reflexo no espelho do banheiro de seu dormitório... Parecia ter corrido uma maratona. Juntou seus cabelos num coque e lavou o rosto com água gelada. Voltou a olhar seu reflexo. Sabia que tinha mil e um problemas. A começar pela nota do seu último trabalho de Poções. Ela revirou os olhos. Quem ela queria enganar? Não estava nem um pouco preocupada com sua nota de Poções. Afinal, não era a primeira nota ruim que tirava na matéria, e provavelmente não seria a última. A verdade era que sua maior preocupação no momento era Hermione. Ela perdeu a voz temporariamente e Ginny estava aliviada por isso. Significava que ela não contaria nada que não devia para seu irmão. Agora, Ginny precisava correr contra o tempo para arranjar uma boa explicação para Hermione. Outra, seu irmão tomou o maior porre de sua vida na noite anterior e era provável que não acordasse bem hoje. Revirou os olhos. Era óbvio que não acordou bem, afinal, Blaise o largou no Salão Comunal da Lufa-Lufa na noite anterior. Precisaria era arranjar uma bela explicação para dar à Pansy. E, claro, metade do castelo achava que ela estava grávida de Theo.

Revirou os olhos.

Tinha muita bagunça pra arrumar.

Secou o rosto rapidamente e rumou para fora do banheiro. Pegou sua capa e partiu. Precisava descer para o Salão Principal.

Ignorou os olhares e cochichos quando atravessou o Salão Comunal.

E, para sua total surpresa, quando passou pelo quadro da Mulher Gorda, deparou-se com Theo.

Seu olho esquerdo ainda estava inchado e, agora, roxo. Ele sorriu quando a viu e, ela percebeu, ele ainda estava sem os dentes perdidos.

"Posso fazer crescer seus dentes." Ginny se aproximou dele, examinando sua boca.

"Não precisa." Ele tirou um frasco do bolso e mostrou para ela seu conteúdo. "Você poderia coloca-los de volta?"

"Claro." Ela alcançou o frasco.

DgDgDgDgDg

Hermione fechou os olhos e sorriu.

Era a primeira vez no ano que encontrou um pouco de paz.

Não da forma que gostaria, obviamente, mas era um sossego que não tinha há tempos.

Passou a manhã toda na Ala Hospitalar e não havia nenhum vestígio de sua voz até agora. Madame Pomfrey realizou todos os tipos de exames imagináveis. E nada.

Pela primeira vez no ano letivo, não precisou gritar com calouros descontrolados ou monitores irresponsáveis; Não precisou se preocupar com os estudos ou com a realização de relatórios semanais ao corpo diretivo; Não precisou se preocupar com nada.

Com tudo que aconteceu nos últimos dias, não via solução senão abrir mão da monitoria. Ela adorava o cargo, claro. Mas, por ora, era a única vingança que podia ter contra Malfoy.

_Malfoy_.

_Malfoy e Ginny_.

Merlin. Nem em um milhão de anos poderia imaginar isso.

Só que se Ginny estava tão cega por Malfoy como Harry dizia estar, isso não era nada bom. Nada bom mesmo. Principalmente com tudo que estava para acontecer.

Abriu os olhos e encarou o teto branco da enfermaria.

Sentiu a garganta fechar, sufocada.

_Maldita a hora que foi meter o nariz onde não foi chamada_.

DgDgDgDgDg

"Você não vai acreditar!" Pansy entregou um pedaço de pergaminho para Blaise, que havia acabado de se sentar ao seu lado. "Tio Lucius me escreveu dizendo que interpôs um recurso para dilatar o prazo para receber minha herança!"

Blaise leu a carta rapidamente e encarou a menina.

"Você sabe que mesmo que eles dilatem o prazo, os termos ainda são os mesmos, querida."

Pansy pareceu menos eufórica.

"Eu sei." E ela sabia. Teria que se casar de qualquer jeito se quisesse mesmo receber sua herança. Estaria apenas adiando o inevitável. "Onde está o Draco?"

Blaise se serviu do café da manhã.

"Na sala de Snape."

Pansy tomou um gole do suco de abóbora.

"Snape me escreveu também." Ela comentou. "Ele pediu pra encontra-lo em sua sala ao antes do almoço."

Blaise hesitou antes de começar sua refeição.

"Ele falou sobre o que se tratava?"

Ela balançou a cabeça. Na verdade, não. Snape nunca a chamou para conversar em sua sala antes. Estava receosa. E temia ouvir algo que não agradava.

Levantou-se e jogou os cabelos para trás. Precisava encontrar Ron antes de falar com Snape.

"A propósito," Inclinou-se para perto do amigo. "eu sei que o meu Weasley não decidiu sozinho aterrorizar as Lufa-Lufas."

Blaise continuou sua refeição, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

"Não tenho ideia do que você está falando."

Pansy revirou os olhos. Quando algo acontecia com seu namorado, tinha certeza que tinha dedo de Blaise no meio. Antes que pudesse revidar, Daphne os interrompeu.

"Vocês ficaram sabendo?" Sentou-se de frente à Blaise. "Granger largou a monitoria."

O moreno engasgou com o próprio pão.

"Essa é..." Ele tossiu. "a melhor notícia do ano!" E sorriu seu sorriso mais vitorioso.

DgDgDgDgDg

"Precisamos conversar." Ginny guardou a varinha, após terminar os feitiços em Theo.

"Precisamos." Ele sabia que precisavam. Este foi o principal motivo de ter lhe procurado tão cedo. "Precisamos por um fim nesse boato que vamos ser pais."

"Theo," Ginny se sentou. Estavam numa sala desocupada. "precisamos por um fim nesse namoro também." Ele prestou atenção. "Cada vez mais gente sabe que é mentira-"

"Quem mais sabe?" Cortou, abruptamente.

"Hermione."

Theo enrijeceu.

"Granger sabe?"

"Ela ficou sabendo ontem à noite." Theo passou a mão pelos cabelos. Se Draco já estava possesso com a menina por causa da carta de seu pai, isso não melhoraria nada.

"Você planeja tornar público sua relação com Draco?" Theo cruzou os braços e lançou seu olhar mais cético.

Ginny enrubesceu violentamente.

"Claro que não." Respondeu prontamente. "Mas não é justo com você, Theo." E não era mesmo. Theo levava culpa pelos boatos e era quem apanhava todas as vezes que algo relacionado à ruiva acontecia. E, enquanto esse relacionamento de mentira durar, ele estaria preso a ela. Não era justo mesmo.

"Concordo." Ele continuou sério. Então, desviou o olhar para a janela, ponderando seu próximo passo. "O casamento de Selena e Richard é em duas semanas. A gente pode terminar depois do casamento?"

A ruiva respirou fundo. Theo nunca a pediu nada.

"Você quer que eu vá ao casamento com você?"

Ele voltou a encara-la.

"Se você disser não, eu vou entender e a gente pode inventar uma desculpa agora para terminar."

"Eu vou." Ginny sorriu compreensiva e alcançou sua mão. Como ela poderia dizer não? Ele não podia pedir isso a mais ninguém. E ela o amava. "Blaise vai entender se eu te acompanhar?"

Theo soltou uma risada nasal, não se sentindo nem um pouco divertido.

"É com Draco que devemos nos preocupar, querida."

DgDgDgDgDg

Ron encontrou Pansy na saída da primeira aula. Nenhum de seus amigos sonserinos estava por perto.

Ela sorriu para ele.

"Você não tem ideia do que aconteceu ontem a noite, né?"

Ele retribuiu o sorriso sem graça.

"Descobri que Fleur está grávida."

Pansy revirou os olhos.

"Deixe pra lá." Ela deu a mão para ele, enquanto ele jogava sua mochila pelo ombro. "Tio Lucius me escreveu e vai tentar dilatar o prazo dado no testamento."

"Tio Lucius?" Ron quase sentiu o café da manhã voltando pelo mesmo caminho que foi.

"Richard não vai ficar com essa herança!" Ela continuou. "E eu não vou ficar pobre!"

Ron parou para encara-la.

"Ser pobre é tão ruim assim?"

"Eu não quero ser pobre, Ron." Ela respondeu cética.

"Eu sou pobre." Ron soltou sua mão e a encarou. Nunca tiveram uma conversa dessas antes.

"Você não trabalha ainda, Weasley," Pansy rebateu. "E seus pais tem condições de colocar comida em casa. Se eu perder minha herança, não terei que me preocupar em colocar comida em casa, porque não terei uma casa para morar!"

Ele abaixou a guarda.

"Eu jamais deixaria isso acontecer com você."

"Eu sei." A sonserina sorriu e o beijou levemente. "Nos vemos no almoço? Snape quer conversar comigo agora."

Snape. Novamente, Ron sentiu o café da manhã querendo voltar.

DgDgDgDgDg

Draco estava possesso.

Maldita a hora que Granger decidiu abandonar a monitoria!

Estava próximo às estufas, onde imaginava ter jogado o relatório do conselho. Da última vez que esteve em suas mãos, estava no dormitório masculino da Sonserina com Theo e arremessou o livro pela janela.

Revirou um arbusto cheio de mandrágoras adormecidas.

Nada.

Xingou alto.

Já não bastava tudo que tinha para resolver, tinha que colocar a monitoria em ordem também. Snape devia ter sugerido a indicação de outra monitora chefe. Maldito.

Ele se aproximou de outro arbusto, escorregou na terra molhada e caiu de frente.

Tinha gnomos naquele pedaço.

"_Luna_." Resmungou alto. Sabia que só poderia ser obra da corvinal.

Levantou-se, puxou a varinha e, com um feitiço simples, espantou os gnomos de lá.

Debaixo deles, estava o relatório.

Puxou o livro em suas mãos, conferindo se as páginas estavam intactas.

Agora, precisava encontrar Zabini.

DgDgDgDgDg

"Você se importa se Ginny for ao casamento comigo?" Theo se sentou ao lado de Blaise. Era hora do almoço e o Salão Principal começava a se encher.

O moreno encarou o amigo, desconfiado.

"Só há uma pessoa que irá se importar," Ele respondeu. "e não sou."

"Ela vai conversar com Draco."

Blaise vasculhou a mesa da Grifinória com o olhar e encontrou Ginny os assistindo. Balançou a cabeça positivamente para ela e piscou um olho. Ela sorriu. Parecia aliviada.

"Sabe o que eu acho?" Voltou a atenção para Theo. "Acho que você está com ciúmes da relação dos dois." Referia-se a relação de Ginny e Draco.

Theo revirou os olhos.

"Eles não tem uma relação."

Blaise o encarou cético.

"_Ainda_."

"Do jeito que as coisas estão indo, você acha mesmo que eles terão uma relação?" Theo rebateu num tom de voz baixo. "Pansy não vai conseguir a alteração do testamento, Ginny está se entregando cada vez mais aos sentimentos por Draco e Draco, se for racional, vai se afastar o quanto antes dela."

"Você acha que não tem solução para o caso de Pansy?"

"Fala-me quantos testamentos bruxos você já viu sendo alterados?"

Blaise piscou.

"Draco tem nosso apoio, mas Ginny não tem apoio de mais ninguém."

E era verdade, Blaise sabia que os únicos amigos de Ginny que apoiavam sua relação com Draco eram eles. Se nada desse certo entre os dois – que provavelmente era o que aconteceria, ela não precisaria de Potter e Granger apontando o dedo em sua cara, falando 'eu te avisei'. Mesmo assim, a atitude de Theo era suspeita.

Antes que pudesse comentar, ele ouviu a risada alta e infantil de sua namorada, que não ouvia há dias. Virou-se rapidamente para a entrada do Salão, onde Luna entrava rodeada dos companheiros de Casa. Blaise se levantou num pulo. Sentiu o sangue ferver na hora que viu Stevens ao lado da loira, lançando o olhar mais sádico aos sonserinos.

Luna acenou de longe para ele e, surpreendentemente, ela se sentou à mesa da Corvinal.

Theo segurou o amigo pelos ombros quando este ameaçou ir até lá.

Do outro lado do Salão, Ginny assistia à mesma cena de pé. E, notando a alteração de Zabini, correu à mesa da sonserina para ajudar Theo.

Os dois arrastaram Zabini para fora do Salão, ignorando os olhares curiosos que recebiam dos demais alunos.

DgDgDgDgDg

Harry acompanhou a alta de Hermione. Ainda não conseguia acreditar que a amiga havia largado a monitoria. E, pelo visto, mesmo que tivesse recuperado a voz, tão pouco iria discutir sobre o assunto.

Madame Pomfrey irá encaminhar o laudo médico dela para análise do St. Mungus. Ela não tinha ideia do que havia acontecido já que Hermione estava saudável.

Agora, eles caminhavam lado a lado, no silêncio mais incômodo de suas vidas.

"Hermione, você tem certeza que não precisa desabafar?" Ele segurou sua mão e a fez encara-lo.

Ela cruzou os braços, cética. Não estava em condições de desabafar.

"Eu sei que não dá pra falar, mas podemos tentar... e-mails?"

Ela sorriu. Não mexia num computador desde o recesso do Natal. Dificilmente, encontrariam um em Hogwarts.

"Então?"

Hermione hesitou e ele percebeu. Sabia que Harry queria conversar sobre o fato dela ter abandonado a monitoria, porém, no momento, o único assunto que a incomodava envolvia o melhor amigo dos dois. E, se ela contasse ao Harry, estaria colocando-o no fogo cruzado e sabia que isso não era justo com ele. Só que Ron era honesto, digno e leal, e se fosse ele na situação dela, não teria hesitado em contar. Ou, no caso, alertar.

Ela suspirou, conjurou uma pena e um pergaminho, certificou-se que ninguém os seguia, e arrastou o menino que sobreviveu para uma sala desocupada.

DgDgDgDgDg

Theo e Ginny arrastavam o Zabini mais irritado que já viram em suas vidas.

A ruiva não estava nem um pouco satisfeita com o que havia acabado de presenciar, tão pouco para onde estavam se dirigindo no momento, mas o caso era sério.

Theo informou a senha do Salão Comunal da Sonserina e o trio entrou nas masmorras. Então, forçou o amigo a se sentar na poltrona próxima à lareira.

"Desde quanto Luna e Stevens almoçam juntos? Desde quando Luna tem amigos na Corvinal?" Blaise explodiu. Se já não estava feliz, agora que fora forçado a se sentar estava muito menos. Encarou Ginny.

Ela abriu e fechou a boca. Considerou. Talvez, se ela não andasse tão ausente da vida de Luna, isso não teria acontecido.

"Eu juro, estou tão surpresa quanto você! Você sabe que eu detesto o jeito que os corvinais tratam Luna!"

"Eu vou matar Stevens de qualquer jeito, mas você precisa conversar com ela, Ginny! Você precisa saber o que aconteceu nessa última semana!"

A ruiva se sentou no encosto da poltrona e colocou uma mão no ombro do moreno.

"Luna é piradinha, mas ela te ama você sabe, não sabe?"

Theo e Blaise, surpreendentemente, soltaram uma risada nasal, incrivelmente parecida.

"Querida, Luna é piradinha, mas jamais trocaria isto aqui-" Theo quem deu voz ao pensamento de Blaise, apontando para o próprio. "por Stevens."

A ruiva encarou Theo, muito séria.

"Eu não quero nem saber como você chegou nessa conclusão, querido."

"Eu posso te mostrar, querida!" Então, tão rápido quanto uma sacudida de varinha, Blaise puxou a ruiva para seu colo e aproximou o rosto do dela.

Ginny enrubeceu violentamente.

"Luna jamais sentaria no colo do seu melhor amigo, cheia de graça." Ela insinuou, não deixando a desnecessária proximidade do rapaz a incomodar. Zabini não tinha limites. Fato comprovado.

Theo revirou os olhos e puxou Ginny pela mão para fora do colo de Blaise. Ele estava inconformado como o humor do moreno mudava da água para o vinho em um piscar de olhos.

"Não se dá em cima da melhor amiga da namorada, Zabini!" Foi tudo que o sonserino conseguiu falar.

Blaise se levantou também e encarou Theo. Seu olhar estreito e cheio de dúvidas.

"Não se dá em cima da namorada do melhor amigo também, Theodore." Sussurrou para Ginny não ouvir.

Theo empurrou Blaise na parede de pedra, agora irritado com a insinuação do outro. Parecia que ele queria retomar o assunto.

Antes que pudesse formular uma resposta decente, tiveram suas atenções desviadas para o portal. Para surpresa de todos, era Draco quem entrava.

Ele estava num comum mau humor. Analisou a cena que se desenrolava diante de seus olhos. Seus dois melhores amigos, prontos para se atacar. Então, sorriu ironicamente e teatralmente levantou as mãos.

"_Por favor_, não se incomodem com a minha presença!"

Dessa vez, quem revirou os olhos foi Ginny. Ela se aproximou da dupla e os afastou.

"Eu não quero saber qual é o problema de vocês dois," Ela colocou as mãos no quadril. "mas esse não é o jeito de se resolver-"

Foi Theo se afastar, que Draco tomou seu lugar, enquadrando Zabini na parede de novo.

"Sua última graça me rendeu uma penitência muito maior que aguentar Granger na monitoria. Terei que carregar sozinho a monitoria nas costas! Ela abandonou o cargo! E não irão substitui-la."

Blaise piscou incrédulo.

"Você está de brincadeira! Eu te fiz um favor, Draco!" Dessa vez, o moreno retrucou, empurrando seu opressor para longe.

"Favor?" Draco repetiu bravo. Seus olhos estavam frios.

Ginny deu um passo para trás, surpresa. Nunca viu Draco e Blaise brigando antes. Não tão sérios assim.

"Favor!" Então, reparou que o loiro carregava um livro nas mãos. O relatório do Conselho. O livro que guardou a carta de seu pai e Granger tomou para si. "Mas eu posso reconsiderar esse favor prestado, já que Granger sabe de todos os seus segredos, incluindo-" Respirou fundo antes de continuar. "_Ginny_."

Draco enrijeceu, focando o olhar no moreno. Considerando cada palavra que ele havia dito. Se ele fizesse Zabini devolver a voz da menina, provavelmente teria que lidar com todos os segredos que ela sabia sobre ele, incluindo Ginny. Se não devolvesse, teria que continuar sozinho na monitoria.

"Então, se você quiser que eu desfaça o feitiço, é só avisar. Você sabe quais serão as consequências." Blaise continuou diante do silêncio do loiro. "De qualquer jeito, Snape chamou Pansy para conversar e eu estou apostando todos os meus galeões que não haverá mais necessidade de feitiços a partir de hoje -"

"_Zabini_!" Foi Theo quem o cortou, ameaçador. Então, apontou para a ruiva, que assistia tudo assustada.

Blaise revirou os olhos e passou pelos dois amigos. Posicionou-se de frente à ruiva.

"Desculpa você ter presenciado isso tudo, querida." Ele pediu a ela. "Ainda tenho que resolver o caso de Luna, você me acompanha?"

Ginny hesitou. Ela não tinha entendido nada da briga. Nem de Blaise com Theo, nem de Draco com Blaise. Mas se ela conseguiu tirar alguma conclusão, foi a seguinte:

"O que você fez com a voz de Hermione, Blaise?"

Zabini suspirou. O dia não estava sendo nada produtivo.

"Fred me ensinou um feitiço e roubei a voz dela. Nada permanente." Ele explicou, enquanto visivelmente presenciava o fogo Weasley nascer. "Ginny, se você tem um pingo de compaixão por qualquer um de nós, você vai me dar mais uma semana para resolver a situação."

"Que situação?" Ela rebateu, irritada. "Hermione é minha amiga, perdeu a voz e largou o cargo que tanto gosta porque descobriu um segredo que vocês não souberam guardar?"

"Ginny, mais um dia, por favor! É tudo que eu te peço!"

Ela encarou Blaise. E ele realmente estava implorando. Então, virou-se para encarar os outros dois. Theo assentiu com a cabeça, parecendo tomar partido de Blaise nesse caso. Já Draco evitava seu olhar a todo custo.

"Certo." Concordou a contragosto. Ela se sentia péssima em saber que Hermione poderia ter a voz de volta de imediato e, por um capricho daqueles rapazes, estava adiando mais um dia. Precisaria ter uma conversa muito séria com Fred a respeito do que ele anda ensinando por aí.

Blaise sorriu claramente agradecido.

"Vou resolver o problema de Luna, você vem ou não?"

"Daqui a pouco eu vou," Ela respondeu. "quero falar com Draco a sós."

DgDgDgDgDg

Harry terminou de ler o relato de Hermione. Soltou o ar que nem tinha percebido que estava segurando.

Devolveu o pergaminho à menina que, imediatamente, queimou com um feitiço simples.

Ela fez um movimento com a cabeça que sugeria que esperava sua opinião.

Ele suspirou intrigado.

"Pelo que você me passou, parece algo certeiro." Elaborou, tentando escolher as palavras corretas para expor o que pensava. "Por mais complicado que seja, por mais que não devamos nos envolver no assunto, precisamos contar ao Ron." Hermione sorriu aliviada. "E à Ginny também."

Ela sentiu o sorriso desaparecer. Era isso que ela temia.

A relação de Ron e Pansy era pública. Já Ginny e Draco, poucos sabiam. Ela inclusive descobriu há pouco menos de um dia. Por isso temia a reação da menina. Merlin sabe que Ginny poderia colocar o vilarejo inteiro de Hogsmeade em chamas num piscar de olhos.

Hermione chamou a atenção de Harry.

"_Malfoy ama Ginny_?" Ela movimentou os lábios da forma mais clara que conseguiu.

"Eu realmente não sei." Harry considerou. Não queria ser ele a dar a notícia a nenhum dos dois, mas devido às circunstâncias, não via alternativa. "Vamos contar ao Ron primeiro"

DgDgDgDgDg

Ginny assistiu enquanto Blaise e Theodore saiam do vazio Salão Comunal da Sonserina. Eles pareciam hesitantes e isso a irritou.

Ela voltou a atenção para Draco, que agora estava sentado na poltrona que outrora foi ocupado por Zabini. Ele olhava fixamente para o relatório do conselho e Ginny sabia que ele não queria encara-la.

Ela se aproximou dele e se ajoelhou em sua frente. Tirou o livro de suas mãos e o colocou de lado. Puxou seu rosto com as mãos, forçando seu olhar para o dela.

"Qualquer que seja seu problema eu posso te ajudar, Draco." Ela sussurrou a ele.

Draco soltou uma risada sem graça.

"Não, não pode."

"Eu posso! É só me contar-" Ele a interrompeu ao afastar as mãos dela de seu rosto. Desviou o olhar novamente.

"Me deixe sozinho, Weasley."

A ruiva pestanejou.

"Você não precisa ficar sozinho."

"Mas eu quero."

Ela soltou o ar, aborrecida, odiando o fato de estar sendo contrariada.

"Você já percebeu que você nunca deixa as pessoas que te amam te ajudar?" E ela não pôde evitar. Foi mais forte que ela. A frase simplesmente escapou de seus lábios antes mesmo que seu cérebro pudesse filtrar o seu significado.

Draco riu, calculado, sem emoção.

"Esse é o seu jeito de dizer que me ama?" Voltou a encara-la. Um olhar mais vívido e penetrante. "Pouco sutil, devo dizer." Ginny sustentou seu olhar, agora intrigada. Draco não estava caçoando, tão pouco estava feliz. Era quase como se ele estivesse... decepcionado. Então, ele arqueou a sobrancelha quando ela nada respondeu. "Por favor, Ginny, me deixe só."

"_Draco_," Ela não negou, nem iria.

"Você quer que eu saiba que você me ama por um único e egoísta motivo:" Ele continuou suave. "Você acha que está me perdendo." Então, quando ela se levantou, ele fez o mesmo. "Você é esperta e sabe que toda aquela conversa de Zabini comigo, de alguma forma, te afeta. E a conclusão que você tirou é a que você não quer me perder, porque essa é a sensação que você teve e essa é a sensação que eu estou passando agora."

Ginny estava ofegante agora. Podia sentir seu coração pulando descompassado no peito. Ele estava certo. De alguma forma, sentiu que o que Blaise falou para Draco mexia com ela, principalmente porque ele mudou de atitude completamente. Achava que envolvia a relação dos dois e não queria perdê-lo. Não agora. Não depois da noite passada, quando finalmente colocaram algumas diferenças para trás e estavam dispostos a realmente tentar. E seu motivo era pura e inteiramente egoísta. Sabia que tinha mil e um problemas para lidar, mas tudo que queria pensar era ele. _Merlin_. Desde que ele pediu aquele favor no começo do ano letivo, tudo que ela fez foi mentir. Sua vida era uma mentira. E ela vinha mentindo constantemente aos seus amigos e familiares. Não era mais a pessoa íntegra que costumava ser. Ele não a fazia uma pessoa melhor. E, agora, ele, Draco Malfoy, a pessoa mais egoísta que ela já conheceu, estava sendo solidário e ajudando-a a enxergar tudo isso?

Não soava bem. Não mesmo.

"Você está me atacando para se defender, Draco." Ela devolveu incapaz de manter a voz tão suave quanto à dele. "Você não quer me contar o que está acontecendo!"

Draco hesitou. Levantou a mão e tocou seu cabelo. Afastou delicadamente uma mecha que caía em seu ombro. Recolheu sua mão e encontrou o olhar dela.

"Se você acha que vai me ajudar, esquece."

"Eu deixo tudo isso de lado se você me prometer agora que esse segredo não me envolve."

Draco respirou fundo. Ela era teimosa. Decidiu contar, mesmo sabendo que se arrependeria.

"Pansy precisa recuperar a herança, mas precisa se casar para isso acontecer."

"Isso eu já sabia." Ginny cruzou os braços, cética.

"Não estamos achando contrafeitiço para o testamento dos pais dela e a única solução viável, no momento, é Pansy se casar mesmo."

"Não seja ridículo, ela ainda está na escola!"

"É por isso que meu pai interpôs um recurso no Ministério solicitando a dilatação do prazo para que isso aconteça. Um ano após sua formatura," Quando Draco desviou o olhar do dela e se afastou para perto da lareira, Ginny sentiu um frio percorrer a espinha. "Pansy e eu iremos nos casar."

E ela estava certa.

Estava perdendo ele.

DgDgDgDgDg

Pansy correu para fora do Castelo o mais rápido que seu salto permitia. Não se importava em ter largado o professor de Poções em sua sala. Sentia-se sufocada.

Quando alcançou o pátio, se ajoelhou no chão e desabotoou os dois primeiros botões da camisa. Não conseguia respirar.

Sugou o ar pela boca desesperada, forçando a todo custo preencher seu pulmão.

Levou a mão ao rosto, percebendo então, que sua visão estava embaçada, porque seu rosto estava molhado. Eram as lágrimas do desespero. Não conseguiu evitar e cedeu.

_Não queria se casar com Draco_!

* * *

N/A: Pois é, uma vida depois, finalmente uma atualização. Motivo: estou de férias. Enfim, não me matem. Beijocas.


End file.
